Cat and Mouse
by shorty35565
Summary: Kristen was just a normal woman til she moved to Japan. She starts changing and gets n the wrong crowd where leaving will get ppl killed. After leaving she realizes she is being stalked by a certain God modded Shinigami, will she be able to get away?
1. Chapter 1 disappearing

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 1**

_**Disappearing**_

I never knew how horrible my life was until this very moment. I was lying on my living floor with blood pouring out of my nose as my boyfriend stood over me. He had hit me and this wasn't the first time it had happened.

"I'm so sorry, Kristen. Are you ok?"

But he wasn't sorry. He said this every time he hit me and yet it always happened again.

"It won't happened again, I promise"

Liar. It will happen again, it always does.

"I'm fine. My nose is bleeding, but I don't think it's broken."

I picked myself up and went to the bathroom to try to stop the bleeding. He had never made me bleed before. I probably should leave him. I probably should have left a long time ago, but I couldn't. I love him.

I had been with Shane for 3 years, going to be 4 in June. He didn't start hitting me till after our 3rd year anniversary when we moved in together. My family didn't approve of our moving in together. That didn't stop them from adoring Shane though.

I met Shane through my father, Howard. My father and his father, Mitch, worked together in the business industry. Actually Mitch worked for my father. Howard is the Chairmen of the board and Mitch is vice president. That being said, we both came from very wealthy families. It was my mother, Emily, who came up with the idea that me and Shane should date. I was 18 at the time and he was 22. He was in college, majoring in business to follow in his dad's footsteps. Emily and Shane's mother, Debbie, were close friends. Debbie was always telling mother how smart he was and how well he was doing in college, but she wished he could find a nice girl to settle down with. Of course my mother brought up that I was single to. She was always trying to set me up with someone. She wanted me to marry someone from our social class.

I knew Debbie pretty well. She was always over at the house planning some sort of event with mother. They both belonged to the ritzy clubs that most of the rich women belong to. They did benefits and luncheons all the time. I was also best friends with Debbie's daughter Miranda. I had never met Shane though. He was 4 years older than me and Miranda. By the time we became best friends he had already went off the college.

Debbie was all for the idea of setting me up with Shane. She thought I was beautiful. Most people did. My chestnut brown hair is long and silky. My eyes change between green and blue. I'm pretty short, 5'3". I work out, so my body is amazing.

I agreed to the set up and my mother was ecstatic. Shane couldn't look that bad. Miranda is gorgeous with her dark hair and light blue eyes. Mother and Debbie had it set that next time Shane came home we would go out. He was coming that weekend.

He showed up right on time and when I answered the door I couldn't believe how stunning he was. He was quite tall, 6'2. He has Miranda's dark hair and light blue eyes. Though he was covered up I could still tell he had a muscular body and also a tan complexion like me. From the moment our eyes met I knew he would be the guy I would marry and we would have a beautiful life.

Boy was I ever wrong!

I had got my nose to stop bleeding when Shane walked in.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, it's stopped bleeding."

He looked down at the floor and back up at me.

"I love you, Kristen. I really do."

"I know."

But I really didn't know anymore. How can you hit someone you love?

"Please don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't. I never do."

And why would I? It's embarrassing.

"I don't mean to hit you, Kristen. It's just…sometimes you make me so mad."

I looked up at him

"I make you mad?! I didn't do anything!"

"You dress so….provocatively and guys stare at you! That guy was flirting with you tonight and you were flirting back right in front of my face!"

"I was not flirting!! He was our waiter for crying out loud and he was just making small talk! And now you're telling me how to dress? Well I'm not getting into this fight again. I'm tired, so I'm going to bed."

I pushed him out of the door way and went into our bedroom and slammed the door. I could feel the tears starting to well up. I wasn't going to do this anymore. I had had enough tears; I needed to get out of this relationship. I put on my pajamas and got into the bed. I knew I would be sleeping alone tonight. Every time we fight, he sleeps in the guest bedroom.

When I woke up the next morning Shane had already left for work. I found a note he left saying that he was going to be working late. This was my chance to pack up and leave. I wouldn't be able to leave while he was here. He wouldn't let me and I'm sure things would get physical. They always do when he gets angry. A part of me wants to stay because I love him. But I think about how scary he gets when he's angry, how scared I get. I shouldn't be scared of the one I love.

I know exactly where I'm going to go. I'm a petite model and my agent has got me jobs in Japan. But she told me I would have to move there for a couple months. It would be easier than flying back and forth. I had told her I couldn't because of Shane. She told me that I have a couple weeks to decide. I never told Shane about it. He hated me being a model. He didn't like other guys staring at me.

I picked my cell and dialed my agent's number.

"Hey Jordan, its Kristen, I decided that I do want the job in Japan."

"Awesome! I will call them and let them know your coming. How soon can u leave?"

"Today, I just got to pack my clothes and stuff and I will be ready."

"Ok! I had reserved you loft, so I will call them."

"Thanks Jordan I will talk to you later."

I hung up the phone and went to get my suitcases.

I wasn't going to leave a note or anything for Shane. I was just going to disappear. He wouldn't be able to find me. He didn't know Jordan's number. He didn't even know the name of my agency. He kept out of my modeling career. I guess it's because he despised it so much.

I wasn't going to tell my family or friends either. I love them, but I need to be by myself for a while. I need to start over. Of course I will contact them again, just not right away. My life feels like such a mess right now that I just need to start over. Japan will be my fresh start.

I think I should maybe write a letter to my family and Miranda letting them know that I'm ok. I don't want them to worry about me.

Dear Miranda,

I am leaving Shane and this city. Please don't be mad, you don't have the slightest idea of what has been going on. Please don't worry either; I'm going to be ok. I need to get away from all this. I need to be by myself. If you call I won't answer. It's nothing you did; you're my best friend and always will be. I will contact you, I promise. It might be a while though. I have to go now. I love you!

Kristen

I will mail this to her and she will receive it tomorrow. She knows me and how I am, she'll be ok. But I'm not sure about my parents.

I wrote my parent's note and sealed the envelope. I put their letter and Miranda's in my purse. I got my suit cases and started to load my car. It took a few trips as I was trying to take as much as I could with me.

On the last trip I just stood and looked at our apartment. I had lived here for a year. I loved this apartment, but I had to go. There was nothing here for me anymore, Shane had ruined that. I locked the door for the last time and left. I dropped my letters off at the post office before heading to the airport. Jordan had reserved me a ticket and it was at the desk.

I got on the plane and went to take my seat in first class. I looked out the window knowing this would be my last time here, last time for a while at least. I didn't know if I would ever come back to stay, but I knew I would have to come back eventually for my family and Miranda's sake. What I did know was I wouldn't be with Shane again, never again. He wouldn't hit me again; I would be safe in Japan.

I brought my pillow in my carry on. I was flying from Beverly Hills to Japan, a 12 hour flight. I would be sleeping most of the way. I'm not too big on flying. It's ok, but it's not my favorite thing.

I feel asleep shortly after the plane took off. I tried to think about my life in Japan. What would it be like? Will I find someone to make me happy? Will my career finally take off? So many questions I had. They would soon be answered.

I'm walking down the street in Japan and I see this little girl running down the street crying. I stop her.

"Are you ok little girl?"

"You ...can…see...me?"

"Of course I can."

The little girl turns to me and she has a chain hanging from her chest. I gasp. The girl keeps crying.

"Are you lost?"

"Yes and there's a monster chasing me. Please help me, I'm so scared!"

All of a sudden I hear these loud thuds coming from behind me. They stop and I hear a roar.

I slowly turn around and there is this huge thing standing there. It has a white face, maybe it's a mask or something and a hole in its chest.

"Wh...What…is...Th...That?" I manage to get out.

It roars again and then lunges at us with its mouth open.

"AHHHHHH!"

I jump up and notice that everyone is looking at me. I'm still on the plane.

"Are you ok miss" an elderly man asks me.

"Umm, yea, I'm fine. Sorry."

I set back in my seat. I must have been dreaming. That was a weird dream. What was that thing? Why did that little girl have a chain on her chest?

Just then the intercom came on. "Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts. We will be arriving in Tokyo momentarily. Thank you for flying Delta airlines."

My new life was about to start. I was excited, but still I couldn't stop thinking about that weird dream.

The next couple weeks were crazy. I was trying to get settled and get worked started up. I had a lot of photo shoots and commercials lined up. I was happy about that. I really loved to model. Fashion was a big passion on mine. Runway was my favorite part, though I didn't get to walk in many shows because I was petite. Most designers liked the extremely tall girls.

My cell had been ringing off the hook. Shane had called me like a million times and left almost as many voicemails. The voicemails changed as time went on. Around the time he got home from work the day I left he said, "Hey, I just came in and you're not home which is odd. When are you gonna be home? I love you." After a few hours went by he said "Hey, it's me and you're still not home. Are you ok? I'm getting worried. I love you." Really late that night he said "It's me again. I went to sleep hoping that when I woke up you would be here. Where are you at? You haven't answered any of my calls all day. I was thinking that maybe you went somewhere where you didn't have signal. But it's really late and I'm getting worried. I love you." The morning after he said "Maybe you're mad at me about the fight we had. We never resolved it. Maybe you stayed at a hotel or your parents last night to cool off. I am sorry Kristen. Please come home. I love you." Around lunch time he said "Miranda called me and said she got a letter from you that said you had left me! What the hell is your problem? You tell my sister you're leaving me but you don't tell me! Do you know how worried I was about you? I thought something bad had happened. I was gona report you missing if you weren't home this afternoon! You're such a selfish bitch! You could have at least told me! Well I'm glad your gone if your gona act like this! You need to come get the rest of your shit out of my apartment!"

He called several times more, and the voicemails just got worse. He called me so many names. He thought I was cheating on him and left him for some other man. He accused me of everything, but that still didn't make me answer the phone. I didn't want to talk to him; I just wanted to move on with my life.


	2. Chapter 2 changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 2**

******__****Changes**

Weird things started happening to me soon after I got settled in my apartment. I started having déjà vu a lot. It also seemed like most of the things I dreamed were coming true. That fact really made me worry about the dream I had had on the plane. I didn't want that to come true. It couldn't. Things like that just don't exist.

It was in the afternoon. I had just got home from an exhausting day of shooting some commercials. I was going to fix myself a quick supper and then relax. I was just going to have mac and cheese. I wasn't that hungry. The noodles were done and I needed the strainer. It was on a shelf I had problems reaching. I was too tired to drag a chair over, so I decided to get on my tip toes and try. That didn't work so well, so I tried jumping. After a couple jumps I noticed I was able to reach it. Then it occurred to me that I was level with the cabinet. I looked down and noticed my feet were not on the ground at all. I was…levitating.

"What the hell?"

I fell to the floor and just sat there. I was in shock. What is going on with me? Maybe I was on the floor and was just imaging things.

I got up and tried to forget the whole event. People don't levitate. I was hallucinating or something. It wasn't real, it couldn't be.

After I ate my macaroni, I laid down on the couch and shut my eyes. No sooner had I shut my eyes had the image of my dream on the plane started to appear. I quickly opened my eyes and sat up.

"Why can't I shake this dream? What the hell is wrong with me?!? This is really aggravating me!"

Suddenly the shelves on the wall around me started to shake and stuff began tumbling off them. I completely lost concentration on the dream and jumped up. The shaking quit. What was that?

I decided to go to my neighbor and ask if she felt it. I knocked on the door and asked her if her walls started shaking a few minutes ago and she told no. Everything was normal.

As I walked back in my loft, I began to think how it would be impossible to experience an earthquake in my place and it not affect my neighbor. What is going on here? I laid back down and went into deep thought. I didn't understand what was happening.

*Knock knock*

The knocking on my door scared me back into reality. I got up and opened the door.

"You selfish bitch!"

It was Lee, Shane's friend. He forced his way inside.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" I asked

"I have my ways. Just who the hell do you think you are leaving Shane and not even letting him know? He had to hear the news from his little sister. That's so pathetic! You have some nerve, you know?"

"I have nerve? You're the one who has nerve, just barging into someone's place like you just did! How dare you judge me, you have no clue what was going on between us and why I left."

"Enlighten me."

"Why don't you ask Shane? He knows good and well why."

"He does not! He was stunned! You have put him through a lot a grief, you know."

"No, I don't know, nor do I care! Now get out, you're not welcome here!"

"I'm not going anywhere till I get an explanation!"

"I don't owe you one! This is none of your business!"

Someone needs to knock Lee on his ass.

Just as I thought that, some kind of force knocked Lee down.

"What the hell was that?" he screamed

I had no idea what to say. I didn't know what happened. It was like I just willed him to be knocked down.

"Look bitch, I never liked you. I always thought Shane deserved better, someone who would respect him. He told me how you dress all revealing and then flirt with other guys! You're nothing but a whore!!"

"GET OUT!!"

I slung my arm and pointed to the door. At that same moment, stuff flew off the wall and the tables. The door slung open and Lee was knocked down again. He slid toward the door like a force was pushing him. I gasped and then dropped my arm. Everything calmed down.

"I don't what is going on here, but it sure is something strange. I'm leaving for now, but I will be back. Shane doesn't know where you are and I don't plan on telling him till I find some things out."

He stormed out and slammed the door shut.

I looked down at my hand. Was I the one who did that to Lee? What am I? What is going on with me? First, I start dreaming things that come true. Then I levitate. Then I knock someone down by shear will power. I need to know what is going on with me. I can't just look past it anymore.

I grabbed my laptop and went to Google. I typed in dreams coming true and found that quite a few people have this happen. It said it could be premonitions. I am having premonitions, I can see the future?

I also looked up levitation and moving things by will which I found to be called telekinesis. I read on how to use these things by command and not accidentally. It seems my telekinesis is controlled by my emotions, mostly my anger. I am going to learn how to control these _powers. _I am still in shock that these _powers _even exist and that I have them.

On top of all these changes I'm going through, I have to deal with the fact that someone knows where I am. I thought I was safe from Shane, but with Lee knowing where I am, I don't feel so safe. What did Lee mean by he wasn't going to tell Shane until he found out some things? What is there to find out? He already knows where I am; I thought that was the only mystery. Well, I guess why I left is a mystery too. Most people thought we were happy.

I was getting tired, so I decided to head to bed. There was too much to think about.

The next day was kind of stressful. I had a photo shoot to do. And on top of that I had to deal with the fact that I had some kind of super natural abilities, abilities that I could not yet control. What if I hurt someone? Or worse, what if I killed someone? I was preoccupied most of the day and the photographer became frustrated with me, but I think I managed a good picture. Besides, I had more important things on my mind, like not sending him flying across the room.

The majority of the week I spent trying to learn how to control my _powers. _I needed to know how to not send someone flying when I was angry. I also wanted to know how to use them when I wanted. I'm sure I would never need to use them though. In what situation would I have to use them? On that monster in my dream? No. That _thing _couldn't be real…or could it? I was sure that people couldn't see the future or move things with their mind, but I was wrong about that.

I finally learned to somewhat control my _powers, _at least enough not to send someone flying when I sling my arm. How to use my _powers _wasn't a big concern of mine. I was pretty convinced that I wouldn't ever have to use them. It wouldn't be very ethical to use them on other people nor would it be fair.

I went to bed pretty early that night. I was exhausted from learning about these _powers_ of mine. I fell asleep pretty fast and dreamed that dream I hated. It was a dream I had often. It was the one from the plane about the little girl and the white faced monster with the hole in its chest.

The next afternoon I decided to go jogging. While on my jog, I heard a scream and looked to see what it was. It was the girl from my dream, chain and all. My heart sunk when I seen her. I knew what was coming after her. I had to help the little girl though. She was helpless. I had powers.

My nightmare had come true. It wasn't a dream I was having, it was a premonition. But I wouldn't just stand there, I would fight.

"Help me please!" the little girl screamed in horror.

I turned around and the monster was already there. I placed myself between the little girl and the monster.

"You better leave now! You can't have her!" I screamed at the monster.

I'm sure I didn't sound very convincing though because the monster started to laugh. Then he lunged at us. I closed my eyes. So this was how my life was going to end. At least I wouldn't die in vain, I was protecting someone.

I heard a thud and opened my eyes. I was still alive and the monster was on the ground. What happened? Did I do that?

Then I saw a person with long crimson hair in a pony tail and tattoos on his face and chest. He was wearing a black and white robe with a sword in his hand. The sword was pretty big and it has spikes coming out of it. He was beautiful. I watched him fight the monster. He was amazing. His sword even extended like a whip. I can't even explain the things he was doing.

But the monster was very strong. He had sharp nails too. He cut the tattooed guy and it made him fall back. I gasped. Did he kill him? I ran over to him to see if he was ok. He was still breathing

"Are you ok?" I asked, but no reply.

I looked at the monster and this red ball of light started forming in front of his mouth. What is that? Then the ball disappeared and it opened its mouth. A beam of red light came out and it was heading straight for us.

"Get out of the way!" the guy screamed.

I was frozen with fear, but something amazing happened. When the beam got to us it was like we had an invisible shield around us. The beam didn't touch us. Was my will to live strong enough to make my powers become a shield?

The monster looked at us in astonishment. He let his guard down for a second and the crimsoned haired guy jumped up and sliced the monster's head in two. The monster disintegrated. Was he dead? I sure hope so.

The guy then walked over to the girl and touched the end of the handle of the sword to her forehead and she disappeared.

"What did you do to her?!" I yelled.

"She moved on."

"Moved on? You mean she was…."

"Dead."

I was dumbfounded. How could she be dead? She seemed so real. And I could she her.

"So you're telling me I can see dead people now? That's just great."

He started walking.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm leaving." He said in a monotone voice.

"Don't you think you owe me a thank you of some sort?"

"Why?"

"Well let's see, oh yea, I saved your butt from being blown to smithereens!"

He stopped walking, turned his head to me and said, "I saved you first, so let's just call it even."

I had some questions for him, but it was becoming obvious that he didn't want to talk to me. I was determined though.

"At least let me treat your wounds. I know what I'm doing, I have a nursing degree."

It was true, I had a nursing degree. That was my fall back when I got too old to model.

He turned around and said unenthusiastically, "Well alright."

We got to my apartment and I started treating his wounds. He acted all tough like they didn't hurt, but I knew they had to.

"I'm Kristen, by the way. Who are you?"

"Renji."

"I have some questions, Renji, if you don't mind."  
"I guess I should explain to you what happened tonight."

"Yes, you should. So that little girl was dead?"

"Yes."

"What was the chain coming out of her chest?"

"The chain of fate. It binds souls to their living body."

"But she was dead."

"That's why hers was broken."  
"And you sent her to heaven?"

"Something like that."

"What does that make you?"

"That's not important. The big thing was a hollow, an Adjuchas to be exact. It's rare for Adjuchas to be in the world of the living."

"What is a hollow?"

"In short, they are souls that stay in the world of the living to long. They're corrupt spirits and devour both living and dead souls."

"And you kill them?"

"Yes."

"Are you the only one?"

"No."

"You're not going to tell me much more, are you?"

"No and it looks like your done, so I will be on my way now."  
He got up and walked to the door.

"I am still so confused though." I confessed.

He just kept walking. How could someone be so beautiful yet so cold? He was gone and I was still left with so many questions. Unfortunately, there wasn't anyone with the answers, except him. Except Renji. But he didn't want to tell me. What didn't he want me to know?


	3. Chapter 3 Renji

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 3**

_**Renji**_

The next day I couldn't stop thinking about Renji. For some reason I was drawn to him. I had to see him again, but how? It's not like I could just grab my cell and call him. He didn't give me his number. Why didn't I ask? Probably because he was giving me the cold shoulder. He didn't really look like the kind of guy that would have a cell phone.

Once again, I was preoccupied at work. But the photographer didn't give me any bull this time. He said I looked dreamy eyed and it was perfect. I thought that was funny. I can model great and not even think about it. So I kept thinking of ways to get Renji's attention. It finally came to me! All I have to do is get a premonition of a hollow and go to where it is.

I waited for days, but no dreams about hollows or anything like that. I thought that maybe if I walked around a lot I would just stumble onto one like last time. I walked around a lot the next few days and nothing. What was it going to take to get a hollow? This was harder than I thought.

That night I had a dream about a hollow attacking a women spirit. I woke up in a sweat from the dream and quickly looked for a pencil and paper to write down everything I seen in my dream. I would look for the place tomorrow. As I was writing, I remember I almost got attacked by this hollow. I stopped writing and remember that I had powers. I could use them against it until Renji got there. I had seen one before so I wouldn't be frozen with fear this time. Plus Renji said that was an Adjuchas and that it was rare to see them here. That must mean they are stronger than regular hollows.

I woke up early the next morning so I would have time to search the city for that spot. When I set out looking for it, I had no clue how hard finding it would be. Everything looked the same. I finally stopped in front of what looked to be an abandoned building. I sat on the steps and sighed. Am I ever going to find this place?

I looked to my rite and saw a women sitting next to me.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me!" I said to her.

She turned to me and I could see the chain coming from her chest. She was the soul from my dream! I found my spot! She was just about to open her mouth when I heard a roar. The hollow must be here. Sure enough as I thought that, I saw it running down the empty lot beside the building we were at.

I took the soul's hand and told her to run. I saw some bricks lying beside the building. I used my powers to fling the bricks at the hollow. Unfortunately, they didn't seem to have any affect what so ever. I started to run, but it was on my heels. To be such a big thing, it can run fast. Or maybe it's because it doesn't need to take near as many steps as me.

I remembered when I used my powers to push Lee down, maybe I could do that to this hollow. I turned around quickly and slung my arm at the hollow with the intention of knocking it down. It moved the hollow as if someone tried to push it but wasn't strong enough. My jawed dropped. How could that not have worked? The hollow lunged for me, but before it could get to me something split it in two pieces. I watched it disintegrate just like before.

My mission was complete and effective. There stood Renji in all his handsomeness.

"Just what the hell were you thinking?" he asked in a stern tone.

I was thinking about getting you were I was.

He waved his hand in front of my face and said, "Hello?! I'm speaking to you!"

"Oh umm, I wanted to help the soul."

"I told you that was my job."

"But you didn't say I couldn't do it." I smiled.

"I thought it was understood after you almost got yourself killed last time."

"If you remember I saved you too."

"Yes I remember. But see now I've saved you twice so it obviously proves I am the superior one in fighting hollows."

Yes, you sure are.

"This time I am telling you not to go seeking hollows. You cannot handle them. And besides they're mine to handle." He said firmly.

"Are you always so serious?" I asked innocently.

His expression changed to a confused look.

"Huh? What does it matter?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering." I looked at him and smiled.

"Maybe it's time you go home and I be on my way." He said.

"Well ok, but I will see you again and get you to talk to me one way or another."

He half smiled. His face looks so much better when he shows some emotion.

"You do that." He said jokingly.

I can't believe I got some kind of emotion besides serious.

On my way home, I kept thinking about his half smile. That was a start. I would see him again. I could tell by his half smile that I was warming up to him. I couldn't wait to see him again either. Hopefully we would meet on better terms next time. I didn't want a hollow to be in the picture every time. I could do without the hollows for the rest of my life.

The next day was much better now that I realized Renji was going to be in my life. I went to work and was completely focused. The photographer said I did an amazing job. I shot a commercial and got everything perfect by the second take. I treated myself to some sushi at a nice restaurant.

When I got home I took a relaxing bubble bath. I thought about everything that had happened recently while lying in the tub. I was proud of myself for leaving Shane. I didn't know that I was that strong. I had let him beat me for almost a year. Then I leave to come to Japan and now I'm strong.

I had almost fallen asleep when I heard a thud. I immediately jumped out of the bath tub and wrapped a towel around me. I thought someone had broken in. I opened the bathroom door slowly.

"Who's there?" I asked

"Your fate!" answered a creepy voice.

Then I see it, a hollow. It's shaped like a spider. I hate spiders. I start throwing things at it with my powers, but like before it's to no use.

"You have very high spiritual pressure. It's a shame you will never learn to use it. But you will be very tasty." The hollow said.

It ran at me. I tried to concentrate. When it got to me, I jumped up and levitated.

"What? where did you go?" it said

I jumped behind it and ran to the living room. What was I going to do? Renji was right, I couldn't fight hollows. I hid in the kitchen behind the cabinets. Maybe it wouldn't find me. I closed my eyes and let a breath out. When I opened my eyes, it was staring at me.

"Didn't think you could actually hide from me, did you? I can sense your spiritual pressure a mile away." It cackled.

I somehow managed to get by it and start to run again. I didn't know where I was gonna go. I felt something sharp go into my leg and I hit the ground. I looked at my leg and there was a spike in it. This thing could shoot spikes, what the hell? I pulled the spike out and my leg started bleeding even more than it was. The pain was immense.

"I'm tired of playing games now, I'm hungry!"

I looked for stuff I could sling at it. I seen some nail polisher remover sitting on the coffee table, I used my powers to remove the cap and slung it in its eyes. It started shaking its head in pain. I tried to pull myself up, but I couldn't stand so I started dragging myself toward the door. I didn't know who I would go to though. The only one who could help was Renji….but I didn't know where he was or how to contact him.

Before I could figure out what I was doing, I felt something grab me.

"Come here!" yelled the hollow obviously frustrated.

It held me up and slung me into the wall. My head hit a mirror and I slid down to wall to the floor. I felt the back of my head and brought my hand in front of my face. It was covered with blood. My vision was getting blurry; I had lost too much blood. I was going to die here. I closed my eyes and waited to be killed, but it never came for me.

"Kristen?!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Renji?" I whispered.

I could only barely open my eyes. Everything was blurry but I seen his crimson hair. It was Renji. I felt him pick me up and everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in a strange place. I looked around and saw a little girl with black hair in pig tails.

"Ur awake!" said the little girl.

I just looked at her.

"I'm Ururu. Are you feeling better?" asked the little girl.

I tried to move but it hurt.

"I hurt. I can't move a lot."

"That's better than before. You used to just lay there. We didn't know if you were gona wake up."

"How long have I been out?"

"A week."

"What!? I've been fired from all my jobs now."  
"No you haven't. We answered your phone when people called and told them you were pretty sick. They all understood." The girl smiled.

"Thanks. But who is we?"

"Oh! Me, Jinta, Tessai, Yoruichi and Mr. Kisuke!"

"Oh…umm, what about Renji?"

"He's the one who brought you here. He can't stay because he has hollows to fight, but he comes to see you every day when he can. He sits beside you and holds your hand. It's so cute! I think he may like you…."

Someone cut her off in the middle of what she was saying

"Ururu, I think Urahara wants you." A familiar voice said.

"Oh ok, nice meeting you Kristen." Said the little girl as she ran off.

The person that made her leave stepped out of the shadows. It was Renji.

"We've got to quit meeting like this." He joked.

I laughed a little.

"Oww, it hurts to laugh."

"I think you need to learn to use your powers. I can't come running to save you every time you come across a hollow." He said while smiling at me.

I fought through the pain and raised my arm to put my hand on his face. When I touched him he gasped. Maybe it was because a surge of some energy rushed through our bodies.

"So you can smile."

"Yes I can."

"I was beginning to wonder." I said laughing a little.

He took my hand off his face and held it.

"You had me scared. I thought you weren't going to make it. It would have been entirely my fault if you hadn't."

"How?"

"Because I should had brought you here when u realized you had powers."

"What difference would it have made?"

"It would have made a big difference. Urahara and Yoruichi would have taught you how to use your powers and you could have easily killed that hollow."

"Well I'm ok now!" I said reassuringly

"I'd hardly say you're ok. You can barely move."

"But I am awake and that's a start!"

"Yes I suppose so."

But he didn't say like he really believed it. So I fought to sit up and I placed both of my hands on his face. I made him look at me.

"Look in my eyes; I'm going to be ok. I feel fine, just a little sore. Honestly, who wouldn't be sore after being thrown around like a ragdoll?"

He half smiled. Then I looked into his reddish brown eyes and pulled him closer to my face. I planted a soft kiss on his lips and then pulled away. He looked at me like he hadn't expected that.

*beep beep*

"What's that?" I asked

He pulled out a cell phone and flipped it open.

"I have to go."

He got up and started to leave, but stopped at the door.

"Take care of yourself, ok?" he said

"Ok."

He left.

The weeks went by and I did get better. Renji visited me every chance he could. I got acquainted with everyone, especially Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi. They helped me hone my skills, taught me how to use them. Kisuke told me it would be a while before I mastered them, but I would definitely be able to defend myself from a hollow now.

I had been at the Urahara shop for a couple months when I decided I needed to go back to my apartment and get my life straightened out. I need to get back to normal, well as normal as I could be.

"Kristen has very high spiritual pressure. When she masters her abilities she will easily be able to take down a captain or lieutenant." Said Kisuke.

I didn't exactly know what they were talking about with the ranks. I knew Renji was a lieutenant, but he never would tell me of what.

"No way! She won't be as good as me!" Renji assured Kisuke.

I knew Renji was very proud of his abilities.

"Fight her then." Kisuke suggested.

"What?!?" me and Renji said at the same time.

"Fight each other. He doesn't believe your powerful, Kristen. Show him you are." Kisuke urged me

I agreed reluctantly.

Kisuke had the practice area under his shop. It was kind of crazy. But I didn't question very much these days. We stood in front of each ready to fight. Renji drew is sword.

"He has a weapon, that's now very fair." Ururu said to Kisuke.

I turned a looked at her. "Don't worry Ururu, I will make it fair."

"Is that right?" Renji said in a cocky way.

"That's exactly right!" At the moment I waved my hand and sent his flying away.

I cocked my eyebrow at him. He ran toward me and started to do karate or whatever that was, but to my surprise I was able to block every move. I had never been trained in martial arts, so I didn't know how I was doing this. It went on like that for several minutes.

"Well.."

Before he could finish I tackled him to the ground and put him in some kind of move he couldn't get out of.

"Do you give?" I asked

"I guess." He signed.

I let go of him and he got up.

"How did you do that?" Renji asked.

"I really don't know."

"She somehow tapped into your brain, Renji. She was using your moves against you." Kisuke answered

"Well that defiantly explains why she was so good." Renji bragged.

He playfully shoved me and I smiled at him.

As the next few weeks passed I was able to get my place fixed back up and move in. I also got all my jobs back in order and apologized for the inconvenience. Renji and I continued to grow closer. I was falling for him hard. And it looked as if he was falling for me. It was amazing the way he made me feel. I hadn't felt like this in a long time. And I trusted him. I knew he wouldn't hit me. He was too respectful for that. I had a feeling that Renji was the one. I felt I could be myself around him. He knew my secrets. I even told him about Shane. It made him mad. He said he would make him pay if he ever tried that again. I felt safe with him. It was amazing.


	4. Chapter 4 Crazy

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 4**

_**Crazy**_

A few months had gone by since I left. Miranda was mad at me for leaving her and the way I left her brother. I couldn't tell her why I left him either. She looked up to him. It would crush her to know that he hit me. If keeping her family together meant sacrificing my relationship with her then I would do it. Her whole family would fall apart if they knew; I just couldn't do that to her. I loved her too much.

My mother called frequently and yelled in every voicemail. She was only worried about what people thought about the whole situation. People thought I ran away with another man. I'm sure Shane planted that seed in everyone's head. Mother said I was disgracing the family and needed to come back to Shane. She thought I belonged with him. After all, he was rich and of high social status, that's the kind of person she wanted me with. I'm very sure that even if I told her he hit me that she would tell me to suck it up and behave, because I would be marrying into good money. He would give me a good life and it would mean she could brag about how successful he was. My mother had always been like that. She had tried to tell me how to live my life every step of the way. She would flip if she seen Renji.

My father was almost opposite of mother. He loved me for me and wanted me to live life my way. He told me he would always be proud of me no matter who I married or what my career was. I often wondered why dad married mother. What did he see in her? He claims she hasn't always been this way and that all she wants is for me to have a good life. He loves her. I wish I could see in her what he does. Maybe our relationship wouldn't be strained then.

None of that really mattered anymore. I was far away from them and hadn't communicated with anyone from my old life in months. I had a new life and it was with Renji. With each passing day, I fell more in love him and he had to be falling for me too. He didn't leave me as much now. He stayed the night with me often. He was no longer cold. He was sweet and funny. We had it all in my eyes and no one could take that away from me.

Renji never wanted to go out on an actual date. He liked staying in. I usually begged him to go out to eat or to a movie, but her never gave in. So tonight we rented a movie to watch. Honestly not very much watching was going on though.

He was sitting on the couch and I was in his lap. We were kissing and it was getting pretty intense. I have to say that I didn't mind it. He kissed extremely well. Every time we touch I felt a rush of energy move through me, so I liked to touch him often.

"Lieutenant Abarai!" said a stern voice.

Renji pushed me onto the couch and stood up.

"Captain Kuchiki." Said Renji respectfully.

This Kuchiki guy had a beautiful face, but his expression was cold. He was slightly shorter than Renji with long black hair and gray eyes. He had these intricate, white head pieces in is hair.

"You should come with me." The Kuchiki guy said calmly.

Renji turned his head to look at me. I saw sorrow in his eyes. What was going on here to make Renji look sad?

"Yes sir." Renji said with some sadness in his voice.

Renji pulls his sword out, sticks it in the air and turns it as if he's opening something with a key. Suddenly a door appears and the two go through the door and it disappears.

I didn't see Renji for the next few days. Could he have gotten in trouble for staying with me? Maybe he told me too much. I shouldn't have pried him for information. This is my fault; he could be dead or something.

I was cooking dinner when I felt like someone was behind me. I turned and Renji was standing there.

"OH! U scared me; don't be sneaking up on me like that!"

I wonder how he got in. I looked around and saw an open window. He must have came in through there, even though I was 5 stories up. I never questioned how he got in. It would probably be some kind of weird trick.

I hugged him tight. "You really had me worried. Don't be gone for so long next time."

His body was stiff and he wasn't hugging me back.

He pulled me off him and looked at me with that emotionless face he had when we first met.

"We need to talk Kristen."

The tone in his voice insisted that it was something bad and I didn't like it.

He walked me over to the couch and sat me down.

"Kristen, we can't be together anymore."

I felt my heart sink. "What? Why?"

"You always asked me what I was and now I'm going to tell you. I'm a soul reaper. I'm dead."

"I don't understand. If you're dead, how come you don't have the chain?"

"It's complicated."

"I don't believe you. It was the Kuchiki guy, this was all his fault! Everything was fine until he came along."

"Look in the mirror, Kristen. I have no reflection. No one else can see me."

I looked in mirror on the other side of the room and he was right, he didn't have a reflection.

"Am I going insane? Are you just a figment of my imagination?"

"Maybe I am."

"You're not real. I made you up. I didn't know anyone here and needed someone, someone to save me from the horrible life I had. No wonder you were so perfect…"

"Goodbye Kristen."

He was gone.

Tears started rolling down my face. Of course he wasn't real, none of this was. My powers did not exist. I made them up to make me strong. But I'm not strong, I'm weak.

The next couple of weeks passed me by. Renji was gone, my powers were gone…none of it was real. My life wasn't better; it was just in a different country. I turned down most of my photo shoots. I didn't feel like going anywhere. I just wanted to stay here.

I eventually ran out of food and had to go to the store. It was pretty late but I knew a store right down the street that was open all night. I decided to walk since it was pretty close.

I was crossing the street on my way home when I noticed something standing on the other side. It was a man and he had a…chain coming out of his chest. I stopped in my tracks in the middle of the street and dropped my bags.

"N...No. You're not real, go away. I'm not crazy!"

But it didn't go away; it stood there and looked at me. I started crying and shaking my head. This was not real. Why is this happening to me? I can't be crazy!

I heard a faint sound. It sounded like a car horn, but muffled. I turned and seen headlights coming at me. Everything went black.

The blackness lasted for a long time. My hearing came back soon though, and from what the people around me where saying I was in a coma. I couldn't make myself open my eyes or mouth. I couldn't move either. I heard my mother and father talking. How could they be here? Am I even still in Japan?

It seemed like several days passed, but I didn't know how long it had been. I had no way of keeping time. I was growing tired of not being able to see or move or speak. I wondered if I would be this way the rest of my life until one day I was able to move my hand a little.

"Howard look, she's moving her hand!" my mother exclaimed.

Then I was able to open my eyes.

"She's opening her eyes, go get the doctor." My mother said as she walked over to me.

She started talking to me, but I ignored her. I wasn't really up for a conversation at the moment. I turned my head and looked out the window to shows the hallway. I was shocked at who I saw standing there. It couldn't be, could it? It was Renji.

As soon as we made eye contact, he turned to leave.

"Renji?" I whispered.

It hurt to talk. I suppose it was because I hadn't spoke in some time.

He didn't respond to me. But my mother did.

"What did you say Kristen?"

I ignored her.

"Renji?" I said a little louder.

He still didn't respond and I was getting mad. He was walking slowly and wasn't very far from my door. I knew he could hear me.

"RENJI!!" I cried out full of emotion.

The walls started shaking and things started turning over and falling in the floor. It was my powers. They were real and so was Renji.

I pulled all the cords off of me and ran toward him.

"RENJI!" I screamed.

He stopped, but didn't turn around, and hung his head down.

I stood in front of him and touched his face. I felt the surge of energy run thought me and I closed my I eyes. I missed this. He placed his hand on mine, but only to remove it from his face.

He looked up at me and said "Don't."

"Why? Renji, I love you."

I can't believe I just told him that. It just kind of came out. It's the truth, so I guess he needed to know.

"I don't love you." He said with an emotionless face

My heart sunk, and tears streamed down my face.

He didn't seem to care. He just ignored me and walked off.

I couldn't believe he just said that to me. I fell to my knees and started to sob.

"Kristen, what's wrong?" my dad asked.

I just continued to sob

"Who where you talking to?" he asked.

I looked up at him. "His name is Renji."

"What?'

"The guy I was talking to was named Renji."

"Kristen, there wasn't a guy there. You were talking to yourself."

"What?! No I wasn't! He was here dad, you have to believe me!"

These two large guys grabbed me.

"Let me go!"

I tried to fight them but couldn't get away. They dragged me to my room. I was still going on about Renji. Why wouldn't they believe me?

"You're telling me my daughter is crazy?" sobbed my mother to the doctor.

The large guy put me in my bed and strapped me to it.

"Why in the hell are you strapping me to the bed? It's not like I'm a psycho or anything!"

The two guys just laughed at me.

"I'm not crazy!"

"That's what they all say." Said one the guys still laughing.

I can't believe they actually think I'm a crazy. I could hear my parent talking to the doctor.

"I think we should admit her to the psychiatric ward. We did some checking into things and she hadn't been going to work. Her neighbors said she stayed at home all the time and usually had the lights off. That behavior isn't normal. She may be depressed and we don't want her to hurt herself. She also just exhibited so abnormal behavior by talking to herself and assuring us that she was talking to an actual person. It's possible she may be schizophrenic." Said the doctor.

"She has never been this way before. She was perfectly normal when she was at home." Mom explained.

"In some people, schizophrenia appears suddenly and without warning." The doctor explained.

Whatever. I did not have schizophrenia. I may have thought I imagined all this before, but now I know I didn't. I'm not going to listen to that doctor talk about me when he doesn't know anything about me. I would go to the stupid psychiatric ward to prove to them I wasn't crazy.


	5. Chapter 5 Grimmjow

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 5**

_**Grimmjow**_

I had been in the psychiatric ward only a day before I decided that I absolutely hated it. There was no need for me to be here. Unfortunately, it wasn't up to me. Since I was basically deemed out of my mind, the power was in my parent's hands. I guess they trusted the doctor more than me. Doctors can get you to believe anything. UGH!

Over the next week I had a lot of time to think. That's all I was allowed to do here. In that time, I decided that I hated soul reapers. One had taken the love of my life away and the other, who I thought was the love of my life, betrayed me. Soul reapers couldn't be good nor trusted as far as I was concerned.

I was sitting on my bed zoned out when I heard a noise. I didn't really bother to see what it was. It was just the person bringing me my food. I refused to eat with everyone else. I didn't want to be around the real crazy people.

"uh hum." Someone cleared their throat.

I turned to see who is was and it wasn't someone who worked here. Standing there was a person with light blue, spiky hair and matching light blue eyes. His eyes had green lines underneath them. He had what looked to be a jawbone fragment of a hollow mask on his right cheek and a hollow hole in his abdomen. He was wearing some type of white traditional Japanese pants with a black sash. His white jacket was ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining was black, the sleeves were rolled up, and he wore it open, leaving his muscular chest revealed. He was very attractive even with his hollow qualities.

I didn't bother to get up. "And you are?" I asked him.

"I'm Arrancar six, Grimmjow!"

"Uh uh. And what are you doing here?" I said unenthusiastically.

"I heard word that there was this human with extremely high spiritual pressure and she had aligned herself with the soul reapers."

"Ok."  
"I heard that human was you."

"Well you heard wrong, you better check your sources again."

"My sources know what they're talking about."

"Apparently not, I hate soul reapers."

He smiled a crooked smile. "Is that right?"  
"Yep."

"Well then, why don't you come with me?"

"Why would you want me to come with you?"

"Ever heard the saying if you can't beat them, join them? I can feel your spiritual pressure and I've never felt anything like it. Let's just say that I don't want to be on your opposing side."

I stood up and walked closer to him. "Tell me why _I_ should go with you, _Grimmjow_."

He smirked. "Because you will be able to get your revenge on the soul reapers."

"How do know there is any revenge to give?"

"My sources told me about you and Renji Abarai."

I scowled.

"I can also tell by the look you just gave when his name was mentioned that there is revenge to be had." He pointed out.

"Where would you take me?"

"Hueco Mundo."

"Where is that?"

"It's located between this world and the soul society. It's where we and hollow reside."

"Why would I want to go where hollows live? A few have tried to eat me and I really won't feel like fighting hollows every single day."

"They won't bother you while you're with me. If they do, I will kill them."

"How do I know you won't try to eat me?"

He laughed a little. "Let me explain some things about hollows. A Hollow is driven by an eternal and insatiable hunger to devour other souls, living or dead, to fill the void caused by its descent. While their former obsession often becomes their first target, most Hollows will eventually become mindless creatures concerned only with finding the most potent souls to devour. Stronger and more evil Hollows are often able to retain some of their intelligence in Hollow form, making them more dangerous than the average hollow. Though most Hollows are simply transformed Human souls, a sub-group of Hollows known as Menos exist. Menos are created when the void within an ordinary Hollow's heart becomes so substantial that Human souls are incapable of sustaining it, at which point it begins devouring fellow Hollows. These cannibal Hollows are attracted to one another, and a mass inter-devouring follows, resulting in a Gillian. Menos rarely leave Hueco Mundo unless attracted by large sources of spiritual power or encouraged to by other forces. So you see, we don't eat human or souls for that matter."

"So you eat each other?"

"Well it's something like that. It's nothing you would need to worry about."

"And what would I eat then?"

"We have human food there."

"Is there a house there?"

"We will live in Las Noches."

"What's that?"

"It's a massive fortress in Hueco Mundo that can be seen for miles. You ask a lot of questions, you know?"

"Well, I'm not going with someone I don't know to somewhere I've never heard of without finding out a little bit about where I'm going first."

"Now you know everything, so what's it gona be?"

"Are you going to make me stronger?"

He nodded his head.

"Fine, but how are we going to get out of here?"

"Leave that to me."

He pulled his hand back and a red ball started to form in his palm. All of a sudden, he extended his arm and a red beam shot from his hand. It blasted through the wall.

"What the hell are you thinking? We can't go out that way! We're 10 stories up!" I screamed.

I heard a lot of screaming and ruckus. I knew security would be here soon. Just then he grabbed me and jumped out the hole he had made. I held on tight, closed my eyes and tried not to scream. After a short while I realized we weren't falling. I opened my eyes and we were still in the sky. He was running like there was a road in the sky. It was amazing. I loosened my grip.

"What was that about not being able to go out that way?" he asked sarcastically

I just smiled at him. My hair was in a messy bun, but I decided to take it down and let the wind blow through it. It felt good to be outside those walls. I despised my parents for letting them put me in there. They would suffer for it now. They weren't going to see me again. I was tired of being betrayed by those I loved.

I thought about the blast that Grimmjow caused. It was the same beam that the hollow I protected from Renji from fired. I wondered what it was called. I was sure I would find out soon.

We started to slow down and I noticed there was a rip in the sky.

"What's that?" I asked

"The way to Hueco Mundo. Hold on."

I held on as we entered the hole. Soon we fell to the ground and he let me go. I looked around at my surroundings. The landscape was a seemingly never-ending white desert with dunes like the Sahara. The desert was littered with what appeared to be boulders and shriveled trees. The moon looked to be on the opposite lunar phase of that in the Human World. The vast desert also seemed to lack any bodies of water. Active life appeared to be few and far between.

"Is this it?" I asked

He nodded.

"Where are all the hollows?"

"Most dwell underground, some in other areas. We Arrancars dwell there."

He pointed to a huge white building close by. We started walking toward it. When we got inside it, he led me to a room. It was a bedroom with its own bathroom.

"Is this my room? It looks to be already occupied though." I stated

"It's my room."

"Where will I sleep?"

"With me." He said with a smirk.

"I don't think so. This place is huge; surely there is somewhere else I can sleep."

"Oh there is, but I want you here with me. I don't think that's up for discussion. Anyway, I took the pleasure of stopping by your place and picked you up some clothes. I must say, you have some pretty sexy stuff. I'd like to see you in some of the sexier pieces later."

I laughed a little. "You act as if you're so sure you will get what you want."

"Because I will." He said confidently

"Don't be so sure of yourself."

"I am sure. Now go change into something you can fight in. We're going to train."

I went over to the suitcases and opened one.

"Wait. How did you know where my place was?" I paused and then said. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Just tell me you didn't blow a hole through the wall."

"I didn't."

"What was that beam anyway?" I asked as I rummaged through the suit case trying to find some suitable to wear.

"It's called a Cero."

"What's a cero exactly?"

"It's a blast of concentrated spirit energy."

"Could I do that?"

"It's a hollow thing."

"When I was training with Kisuke Urahara, he told me I was able to tap into others abilities."

"Is that right? I was under the impression you were powerful; I can feel all the spiritual pressure built up in you, but I did not know that. That is definitely something we will have to test."

Grimmjow didn't know very much about style. I couldn't find anything that I really liked. He just grabbed mostly revealing things. I ended up wearing a black midriff baring sleeveless top that zipped up the front and some black yoga pants. He was nice enough to get me some shoes so I was able the wear my tennis shoes. I was pretty sure I could fight in stilettos though. I could do anything in them. I wear them practically every day.

When I got done, we went to this large room to starting training. As soon as we were both in the room he fired a cero at me, but I deflected it with my powers.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled

"Training."

"You could have killed me!"

"If that were so then you wouldn't have been worth training."

I just looked at him.

"You blocked, it was instinct. You needed to be attacked without warning because that's how it will happen out there. No one is going to warn you before attacking. You need to learn to be able to defend yourself without having any warning. That is how you learn. That's how you get good." He said.

The whole training session basically went that way. He was so much more powerful that I realized. But in fighting with him, I could feel myself getting stronger. After only a few hours I had improved dramatically. He taught me to fight to kill and that if I didn't I would be killed. When we fought he did so to kill and I tried to but I didn't want to kill him. So I fought to not be killed and not once did I get cut or hurt. We also found out how to tap into others abilities. I was even able to use a cero by channeling his power. I was not able to run in the air though. I couldn't figure out why. I could levitate, but I could only go up not run.

It seemed as if we trained forever when Grimmjow finally said we were done for the time being. We walked back to his room.

"I feel so much stronger! I don't how to thank you, Grimmjow."

He walked up to me and got as close as he possible could.

"I know exactly how." He said as he reached for the zipper of my top and started unzipping it.

When he unzipped it all the way he slipped it off of me and kissed me forcefully. He stopped and looked at me, but I grabbed his face and pulled his lips to mine. We kissed intensely. While we were kissing he picked me and walked over to the bed. He threw me on the bed, took off his jacket and got on the bed. He was trying so hard to get the rest of my clothes off that he nearly ripped them off.

He was extremely aggressive in bed, a lot of hair pulling and roughness. I wasn't surprised, it matched his personality. Honestly, I liked it. I had never slept with someone I didn't love. Well I've never slept with anyone besides Shane. Renji and I never made it to that point even though he did spend the night with me a lot. I have to say, Grimmjow was so much better than Shane. I didn't think I was doing anything wrong either. It helped me get my mind off things.

I guess Grimmjow was right when he said I would be sleeping with him. I slept pretty well my first night in Hueco Mundo. I never bothered getting up and putting pajamas on, Grimmjow probably didn't even get me any. Sleeping naked didn't really bother me. I would be making a trip to my apartment to get more clothes though.

When I finally woke up, Grimmjow was already awake. He was lying on his back with his hands behind his head looking at the ceiling. When I opened my eyes it was like he knew instantly without even looking at me.

"I want you now." He said without even looking at me.

I laid there and it was quiet for a moment. All of a sudden he pulled me on top of him. I slung my hair back as I sat up and looked at him.

"You are so sexy." He said as he placed his hands in my hair.

Then he pulled me toward him by my hair and kissed me aggressively.

Suddenly the door slung wide open. I sat up and tried to get off of Grimmjow, but he stopped me. Since I wasn't going to be able to cover up with the cover I put my hands on my chest to cover my breasts.

"What the hell? Ever heard of knocking? Damnit Yammy, can't you see I'm busy? If I wasn't so busy I would get up and kill your ass!" Grimmjow said angrily.

Yammy was a giant and I assumed he was an Arrancar as well. He had tan skin and an odd, ridge-lined, cranium. He had long, bushy sideburns and a thin ponytail. Aside from that, he was bald. He also had orange eye brows and red markings under his eyes. Like Grimmjow, he had a large hole in his chest signifying his previous time as a hollow. What remained of his Hollow mask was the jawbone (complete with 8 teeth), which rested on his chin.

"Lord Aizen wants to see you and I'm pretty sure it's because of that." Yammy said as he pointed at me.

"Ok, well get out now!" Grimmjow demanded.

Yammy left and slammed the door behind him.

I tried to get off Grimmjow again, but he still wouldn't me.

"We can't stop now." He said and then he pulled me to him again.

Needless to say, we finished what we started. Then we got our clothes on and went to meet with this Lord Aizen.

"Who is Lord Aizen exactly?" I asked as we walked

"The soul reapers didn't tell you anything, did they?"

"Actually it was just one soul reaper and no, he didn't tell me much. He didn't even tell me he was a soul reaper until he said he didn't want to see me anymore. Then he made me believe I made him up and was crazy…"

"Damn."

"Yea…"

"Well Lord Aizen was a soul reaper that betrayed the soul society and he plans to over throw them and become king. He also created us Arrancars."

"He created you?"

"Well he made me an Arrancar. I was an Adjuchas before."

We stopped at the big door and went in. I saw others like Grimmjow and was a little scared. If they attacked me I was dead. I acted as if I feared nothing and soon got over the fear.

The place with the throne on it was raised up off the floor several feet. I assumed the guy sitting on the throne was Aizen. He had brown eyes and brown hair that was slicked back with one strand hanging down in his face.

"She's a pretty little thing, Grimmjow. But why have you brought her here?" Aizen asked

"Can you not feel her spiritual pressure? She is powerful, you should see her fight." Grimmjow explained.

"Ok then, let's see her fight. Tia?" said Aizen curiously

I felt someone coming behind me and turn around just in time to stop her sword from slashing me.

Tia had dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair which had three braided locks. She wore a variation of the jacket like Grimmjow's that covered the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket had a zipper running along its entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely enveloped her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, which slightly gave her fingers the appearance of a cat's paw.

"Ignorant human!" Tia screamed.

She jumped up in the air and held her sword over her head as if she was going to come down on me with it. While she was in the air I used my powers to send her flying into a wall. Before she could get up I summoned Grimmjow's energy and fired a cero at her, but she dodged it. She fired a cero at me, but I levitated to miss it. She looked surprised as if she didn't expect me to put up a fight. We started hand to hand combat and she made me break the heel of my shoe. I used my powers to sling her away.

"These were Gucci shoes! Do you know how much these cost?!" I yelled.

I took my other shoe off and used my powers to sling to her and the heel punctured her shoulder. She pulled it out and started to run at me. I used my powers to send her sword across the room. She stopped, shocked at what had happened. She looked really mad and then started running at me again. When she got close enough I grabbed her wrist, lifted her up over my head and threw her on the floor. I called for her sword with my powers and stood over her with her own sword to her throat.

I heard someone clapping and looked up to see that it was Aizen.

"Impressive. How did you use that cero?" he asked.

I moved from Tia and sat her sword on the ground.

"I'm able to tap into other's abilities."

"Interesting."

Tia got up and she obviously wasn't finished with me.

"Tia, enough." Aizen ordered and then focused his attention to me. "Appearances are quite deceiving, aren't they? Your beauty makes you seem less harmful than you are. People will underestimate you and you will decimate them for it. You will make a nice addition to my army."

I just looked at him. What army? I didn't understand. I looked at Grimmjow and he had a big grin on his face. I guess he was satisfied, so I wouldn't question the army thing.

Everybody started to leave. As I was walking about with Grimmjow, Aizen came up to meet me.

"I would like it if you would take a walk with me." He proposed.

"Umm, ok."

"Go on Grimmjow." Aizen ordered.

Grimmjow left reluctantly and it made me wonder why.

As we walked, he talked about this and that. He asked me about my involvement with the soul reapers. Though I didn't see what it mattered, I talked to him about it. He was very kind spoken, but there was just something about him that was really creepy.

"You could stay in my quarters. My bed is much more comfortable than Grimmjow's."

He knew about me and Grimmjow? I suppose Yammy told him. And why was Aizen hitting on me?

"Umm I have to go now. Nice talking with you."

I started to go but he grabbed my arm, not forcefully though.

"Where do you have to go in such a hurry?" he asked

"To train."

"I can train you. I would really like to see the extent of your skills." He said as he pulled me closer to him.

"Uh, I have to pee." I removed his hand from me and ran off.

What the hell just happened? The guys here act like they haven't seen a beautiful woman in ages. There are women here but they're Arrancars and I'm sorry but they just aren't that pretty. That doesn't mean they have to make a pass at me. Sheesh. Technically, only two guys have but I saw the way the others looked at me earlier in the throne room.

I finally made it to Grimmjow's room and he was waiting impatiently for me.

"I think Aizen just made a pass at me."

"WHAT!?" he said furiously

"Calm down, nothing happened. It was just weird and a little on the creepy side. I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't want to make him mad, so I just made an excuse to leave."

"Be careful around him, ok?"

"Is he dangerous or something?"

"His Zanpakuto is."

"Zanpakuto?"

"I really wish that soul reaper would have taken the time to explain things to you. A Zanpakuto is basically a soul reaper or Arrancar's main weapon. Mine is a sword and so is Aizen's. Of course there is much more to it than that. But it's a lot to get into. But every Zanpakuto is unique. Aizen's has the power of complete hypnosis. It controls the five senses to the point that it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel and smell to be that of anyone he wants it to be."

"So he could make himself seem to be you in my eyes?"

"Yes."

"That's just great. Oh, he knows about us. I guess Yammy told him after walking in on us."

"That bastard! I should kill him!"

"I will help you." I said laughing a little because I knew it wouldn't happen.


	6. Chapter 6 Revenge

Disclaimer:I do not own bleach

**Chapter 6**

_**Revenge**_

I woke up early the next morning, disturbed by what had went on with me and Aizen. He had hit on me and I had evaded it. But what would I do next time? I was sure there would be a next time by the look in his eyes. Grimmjow had warned me about Aizen and I was willing to do whatever I needed to keep the distance between us.

It was announced later that morning that the Arrancars would be going to the world of the living. After everyone was dismissed, once again, Aizen asked to see me. Grimmjow hesitated to leave but was ordered to by Aizen.

"I think it would be a good idea if you stayed here with me." Aizen told me

"I want to go. I want my revenge on the soul reapers. Please." I said as if I needed his permission.

Before he could say anything to me, someone called to him and he turned to answer them. I used this time to leave. The Arrancars may have to answer to him but I don't.

I ran to catch up with Grimmjow. I was just in time; they were about to leave.

"What was that about?" Grimmjow asked.

"He wanted me to stay here."

Grimmjow laughed. "But you're coming anyway!"

He seemed thrilled that I was disobeying orders. But I didn't take orders from anyone.

When we arrived in the world of the living, the soul reapers where waiting for us. I saw Renji and put a cold look on my face. I had been given a cuff to wear that would keep people with no spiritual energy from seeing me. I wouldn't look like I was talking to myself anymore. Most humans wouldn't even be able to see me.

"Fight to kill." Grimmjow whispered in my ear.

Grimmjow had his arm wrapped around my waist because I couldn't do the walking on air like he could. When we landed on the ground in front of the soul reapers, Renji's expression changed from fierce to surprise.

"What the hell have you done to do her, Grimmjow?" Renji demanded.

"I haven't done a thing. She is her by her own will and is sane, no thanks to you." Grimmjow answered.

I felt someone coming behind us. I turned around just as the soul reaper had gotten to us. I grabbed his wrist and slung him over me onto the ground in front of me. I used my powers to pick him up by the throat and then I slung him into a tree.

Grimmjow laughed. "Feisty isn't she?"

Renji started to run toward Grimmjow but I stopped him. I used my powers to reach inside him and grab his heart. He fell to his knees and I stared at him with a cold expression on my face. I squeezed his heart. He hunched over with his hands on the ground and screamed in pain.

"This is exactly how you made me feel. Hurts don't it?" I said through my clinching teeth.

I let go and left him on his hands and knees. Grimmjow had already started fighting with this spiky orange headed kid. I wasn't worried about Grimmjow; he was already owning the kid.

I was looking for someone to fight when out of nowhere my eyes closed and I saw something. I saw Shane. He was at my apartment here in Japan packing up my stuff, but why?

I came out of the trance and seen a soul reaper running at me. I reached out and his sword came to me. Before he could do anything, I had thrown his sword into his gut. He hit the ground bleeding. I was kind of in shock because I had never just flat out had a premonition like this. I usually dreamed them. Maybe, since I had grown stronger my powers were evolving or something. I don't know. But I do know I have to go to my apartment. I was finally strong enough to stand up to Shane.

"What did he do to you?" I heard Renji ask

I turned around. "_He _didn't do anything to me. It was you who made me this way."

"Look…" Renji started to say but I cut him off.

"I haven't got time for you anymore." I said before running off.

I heard other soul reapers yelling at Renji.

"What are you doing Lieutenant Abarai? You're letting her get away!"

But I didn't turn around, I was done with him.

I got to my apartment and seen boxes everywhere. My stuff was being packed up. I saw Shane and he was on the phone with someone with his back turned to me.

"Yea, I've got a lot packed. I'm about to get back to work, I just wanted to check on you. It's going to be ok, Emily. I'm sure we will find her." Shane said to the person on my phone who appeared to be my mother.

I took my cuff off while he was on the phone and laid it on the table in the foyer. I wanted him to be able to see me. When he got off the phone and turned around he saw me.

"Why is my stuff being packed away?" I asked sternly

"What the hell, Kristen? You scared me! What are you doing here?"

"I said why is my stuff being packed away?"

"Your parents canceled the lease. They were going to pay it while you were in the psychiatric ward, but you escaped. By the way, how did you escape?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Well it was kind of weird. There was a big hole in the wall and the only way to get out was to jump. You couldn't have jumped, it would have killed you."

I just stared at him and clenched my fists.

"Your parents are worried sick. You need to call them or something." He said

"NO!" I yelled as I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife. I walked toward him with it.

"What are gona do with that? Stab me? Are you crazy?"

I laughed "Crazy? You haven't seen anything yet!"

I used my powers to send him through the French door that led out to the balcony. I walked out onto the balcony where he was lying. Glass was everywhere and he was cut pretty bad. I stood over him.

"How does it feel to be on the receiving end? Doesn't feel good, does it?"

I raised the knife intending to kill him but someone grabbed my wrist. I felt the ice around my heart start to melt and this surge of energy flow through me. It took my breath away and made me drop the knife. I knew this feeling. Only one person could make me feel this way just by their touch. It was Renji.

He let go when I dropped the knife. I turned to face him and looked at the floor.

"You can't do this Kristen. You can't kill people. You're a human not a hollow. If you keep this up you won't be able to come to the soul society when you die."

"Maybe I don't want to go to the soul society. I don't want to be anywhere near where you are."

It was taking everything I had to hold back the tears. When I saw the pain in his face after I said that, I couldn't hold them back anymore. He reached for my hand, but I pulled it away.

"No, you don't get to do this! You left me! You don't get to just come back! There's nothing to come back to. I'm not the same person I was." I yelled as tears streamed down my face.

Before he could say anything I made my cuff come to me and put it on. Then I ran to the balcony and jumped off. While I couldn't walk on the air, I could use my levitation to land on my feet. When I landed I noticed that Renji was jumping off; was he following me? I took off and ran back to where I was so I could find Grimmjow. When I got there, I noticed they were leaving. Grimmjow extended his hand for me to grab, but Renji was right there behind me. He grabbed my arm.

"You don't belong with them, Kristen."

I jerked my arm away. "Don't touch me! You lost that privilege a while ago."

I grabbed Grimmjow's hand and he pulled me up to him. I wrapped my arms around him to hold on. He put his hand in my hair and pushed me toward him. He kissed me forcefully and then pulled me back by my hair and laughed. I guess he was rubbing it in Renji's face. I didn't look down at Renji. I didn't want to see the look on his face after that display. I buried my face in Grimmjow's chest as we returned to Hueco Mundo.

When we got back to Las Noches, we walked back to our room.

"I'm impressed. I thought you wouldn't be able to do anything when you saw your soul reaper." Grimmjow said as we walked.

"He's not _my_ soul reaper. He's _a _soul reaper."

"Well you surprised me. You hurt him, I'm proud."

I pushed him playfully and laughed.

When we got to our room, he pulled me in, threw me on the bed and started taking his clothes off.

"Get naked." He demanded.

I did so and we did what we do best.

When I woke up the next morning, Grimmjow wasn't next to me. I got up, threw on a tank and shorts and went to look for Grimmjow. I left my hair in a mess and didn't even bother to put shoes on. I looked most everywhere but couldn't find him. There was no telling where he was or how long he had even been gone. As I was searching I noticed some noise coming from the throne room, so I went to investigate.

I walked through the door and no one seemed to notice. Grimmjow was in there along with Kaname Tosen and Aizen was on his _throne. _Tosen was obviously upset with Grimmjow saying he needed to be executed for his insubordination. He went on about killing without purpose was just murder, but killing with a purpose was justice. I saw him reach for his sword. I did not know what Grimmjow had done, but I wasn't going to stand here and watch him get killed.

I used my powers to fling Tosen's sword across the room.

Kaname Tosen was a former soul reaper like Aizen. He was also blind, but that didn't hinder him.

"Hey! Give me my Zanpakuto back!" he yelled.

"Ok." I sent the sword flying right into his shoulder.

Grimmjow laughed as I walked toward them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. You just said give it back, so I did." I said innocently.

"Move out of the way girl." He said as he pulled the sword out of his shoulder.

"I don't think I can do that."

"Fine, you will die with him!" He screamed.

"I really don't think that is necessary Kaname." Aizen said before Tosen could strike.

I kind of gave Tosen the hahaha look, took Grimmjow by the arm and walked away.

"That was hot." Grimmjow said as we walked back to our room.

I rolled my eyes. "What exactly was that about?"

"I went back to the world of the living to kill that kid I was fighting yesterday."

"Did you?"

"No…I was forced to come back before I could…"

"Tosen wanted to kill you for that?"

"Basically. But you stopped that. Aizen obviously has a thing for you."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"There were orders for no one to harm you. Like they would even have a chance against you anyway. You see there are 10 espada. The espada is the top 10 most powerful Arrancars. I am number 6. That is where the tattoo on my back is from. Tia is number 3 and you beat her easily. There are only 2 stronger than her and I imagine you can take them down as well. He finds you very interesting and probably attractive."

"Oh..Can't say the feeling is mutual."

"Good, cause you're mine."


	7. Chapter 7 Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 7**

_**Secrets**_

It has been a few weeks since the first fight in the world of the living. We went back a few times after that, but then we quit abruptly. I was never told exactly what our reasons for going were. It seemed like we would fight then leave, but got nothing accomplished. We never killed anyone significant. To tell the truth I don't know if we ever killed anyone, but they killed some of our people. I didn't know what the point was. Grimmjow never would tell me anything. It pissed me off that he was so secretive with me. He finally told me he was ordered not to. He was never really one to follow orders but this time he was. That lead me to think it was something very important that they didn't trust me with.

I always tried to keep my distance from Aizen, as he gave me the creeps. But I had to know what was going on. Aizen kept a lot from me, like the order to not harm me. I can obviously take care of myself. He probably doesn't want any of them killed. I've not killed anyone thus far though, not even a soul reaper. It's weird how I don't find myself cringing at the mention of soul reapers anymore.

On my way to see Aizen, I heard what sounded like fighting.

I heard a female voice say "You're pathetic and week. There's no way a mere human could stand up against an Arrancar's strength."

A human? I thought I was the only human here. I busted threw the door and there was a human there. She was cowering in the floor. She has long burnt orange hair. Her bangs where tucked behind her ear with hairpins.

There was two female Arrancars harassing her. One of them was Loly. She was a teenage-looking, female Arrancar with long, pigtailed black hair, a slender build, and light-pink eyes. The remnants of her mask covered her left eye, and had teeth still connected to it. Loly's uniform fit her name, including a white, schoolgirl-themed skirt, white half-sleeves worn from the elbows down to the wrists, and what appears to be thigh-length black-colored, white-outlined boots. She also wore a white-colored, black-outlined shirt that tied to her neck, revealed a fair portion of her stomach and breasts, revealed her arms from the shoulders down to the elbows, and not much else except material to barely cover her chest.

The other was Menoly. She was also a teenage-looking, female Arrancar. Her mask was identical to Loly's, but on the opposite side of her face. She also wore a white, segmented choker, and a series of white bracelets that may also be part of her mask fragments. Her hair style resembled Grimmjow's, except her hair was blond.

They turned as soon as I burst through the door.

"So you say a human can't stand up against an Arrancar's strength? Let's test that theory." I said.

I slung them against the wall and used my powers to grab them both by the throat. I held them by the throat in the air.

"I think you were wrong. I'm human and it looks like I just whipped your ass in two moves." I said before dropping them to the floor. "Now get out of here before I decide to kill you."

After recovering there selves, they left.

I walked over to the girl and offered my hand to help her up. She took my hand and all of a sudden my eyes closed and I seen how she had gotten here. She was captured. She was the reason we quit going back to the world of the living. We didn't need to anymore. We got what we wanted, her. And this is why they didn't tell me. She was human and it did not sit well with me. I didn't want to hurt humans. I really didn't want to hurt soul reapers anymore. What was I doing here?

"Are you ok?" the girl asked.

I opened my eyes and said "Yea, I think so."

"What happened?"

"I had a premonition."

"Wow, you can see the future?"

"Yea, the present and past as well. I saw how you got here. I'm so sorry. I had no clue they were capturing a human."

"Why are you apologizing? You don't seem like them. You don't seem bad."

"Because I helped them, indirectly."

I began to explain to her why I was here and what had happened. I told her about Renji and she knew him. That was a big shocker. I learned she had powers. She could reject things, like put a shield to reject an attack. She could also heal to reject an injury. Her name was Orihime Inoue. It seemed like we talked for hours.

"You don't have to apologize anymore. I understand why you did what you did. You were hurt a lot in a very short time. Your boyfriend of 3yrs beats you, your new loves leaves you and you parents didn't trust you. It's ok." Orihime assured me.

"I promise I will do everything I can to get you out of here. We will both get out of here."

"OK!" she said with a smile.

"Don't tell anyone I was here. I wasn't supposed to know about you."

"What about the other two?"

"If they tell I will think of some excuse. Aizen like me a lot. Can't really say the feeling is mutual though. He is creepy."

We both laughed. Then I got up to leave.

"Kristen?"

I turned around.

"Yea?"

"Don't give up on Renji. He really is a good guy. Let him explain."

"Thanks Orihime. I think I've forgiven him. I just don't know if I can be with him again. If he wants me, he will have to prove he won't disappear again. I can't handle being hurt again. I don't want to go over the deep end again."

She smiled and nodded. Then I left.

As I walked back to my room I realized that I would have to leave Grimmjow. While I didn't love him, I did care for him. I think he cared for me too, as much as he could anyway. I didn't know if I would be able to lie to him either. I never had before. He was my only reason to stay now. But I couldn't stay, I promised Orihime we would get out of here and I wasn't going to break that promise.

When I got back, Grimmjow was waiting.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked.

"I was just walking around."

"You know about her, don't you?"

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, I know you know. Loly and Menoly told everybody, though I wouldn't be bragging about getting my ass kicked. Loly is infatuated with Lord Aizen and she's jealous about how he treats you. He's infatuated with you. She went to him."

"Oh…well I don't know what to say."

"Say something."

"I was on my way to ask Aizen what was going on. No one would tell me why we stopped going to the world of the living, what we accomplished. I heard some ruckus and went to check it out. They were hurting her and don't think they should have been, so I stopped them. That's all I did."

"Ok, Lord Aizen is probably gona want to talk to you."

"I don't know why. I don't know why this was kept from me either. I don't see the big deal." I lied.

"Well I have your back. After all I owe you for saving me from Tosen, that bastard."

I put my hands on his face. "I think you have my back no matter what." I kissed him.

"Maybe I do." He said before kissing me back.

It wasn't long before he was on top of me on the bed. It was getting pretty hot when someone barged in. It was Yammy, again.

"Damnit Yammy! Your timing sucks! Go away!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Lord Aizen wants to see Kristen." Yammy said.

I sighed and started to get up, but Grimmjow made me lay back down.

"She will be there in a minute. Now leave." Grimmjow demanded.

"No, he wants her now." Yammy said sternly.

Grimmjow got up and got in Yammy's face.

"I said in a minute. Did you not understand?" Grimmjow said through his teeth.

"Grimmjow, don't make a scene. Give us the girl." Ulquiorra said as he walked in.

Ulquiorra was a slender, yet fairly muscular, male Arrancar of average height with a melancholic appearance, fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's. One of his bangs fell between his eyes and he had distinctively thick eyebrows. He had teal lines that descend from his eyes, making it appear as if he is crying. His facial expression rarely changed, and he is almost always frowning. He wore typical Arrancar clothes: a white jacket, black sash, and white pants. However, his jacket seemed to have longer coattails than others, and the collar was rather high. His hollow hole was on his sternum where a heart would normally be. The remainder of his Hollow mask lied on top of his head, forming a broken helmet. He was the fourth-ranked Espada, signified by the tattoo on the left side of his chest.

Grimmjow was obviously not going to back off even though Ulquiorra had made an appearance and it would be two on one. So I got up and forced my way between him and Yammy. I put my hands on his chest to push him back.

"I will go, calm down. We will finish when I get back, I promise." I said before I gave him a kiss.

"Come with us now." Ulquiorra said.

After Ulquiorra and Yammy walked out, Grimmjow grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

"It's not about the sex; I don't want them to kill you. Just be careful ok? Remember what I told you about Aizen's Zanpakuto." Grimmjow whispered to me and then let me go.

"I will be ok." I said and then walked out.

There wasn't any doubt in my mind that he cared for me now.

The walk to see Aizen was a quiet one. I was dreading it. I thought about how Grimmjow said he was infatuated with me. I should play that card. I should seduce him. I could get away with anything then. Here's to hoping Grimmjow was right about Aizen and me.

We arrived to the throne room and I was told to wait there while Ulquiorra went in. He was only in there for a short while before I was told to go in. When I walked in I noticed no one was in there except Aizen.

"Come in Kristen, I've been waiting for you." Aizen said.

I tried not to think about how creepy he was.

"I heard you found out exactly what we were doing in the world of the living."

I nodded.

"I also heard what you did to the Arrancar's there."

At this point I didn't want to explain myself. I levitated up to the pedestal his throne was on and stepped onto it. He seemed surprised that someone was brave enough to come to his level. I wasn't scared of him even though Grimmjow urged me to be. I seen his sword and his hand wasn't even near it. Even if he was fast with it I was ready to stop him and send the sword flying. But he looked as if he was intrigued with me coming close to him on my own.

I had to really turn this on. I didn't plan on explaining myself, so seducing him was the only option even if the mere thought of it turned me off. I mean he was an attractive man, just creepy. I walked to where I was right in front of him. I put my hands on the arms of the throne and bent over. I just happened to be wearing a low cut top, so he could see cleavage. He looked pretty pleased. Then I sat in his lap, facing him and put my face close to his, our lips almost touching. He closed his eyes.

"We don't really need to worry about what happened, do we? No one is hurt. They were the ones doing wrong anyway. They attacked her." I whispered to him.

"Ok." He barely whispered back.

He put his hand on the back of my head and pushed me to his lips. I'm sure I kissed him like he had never been kissed before. I could tell he was really enjoying it. He began moving his hands around and I was hoping someone was bust through the doors like always seemed to with me and Grimmjow.

It was my lucky day, someone knocked on the door. Of course they wouldn't bust in on their precious Lord Aizen. I got off of him and he called them in. It was Ulquiorra. They started talking and I took that as my cue to leave. I jumped off the pedestal and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Aizen asked.

"I'm tired. I'm going to go to sleep. I will see you tomorrow." I said and winked at him.

I guess he thought that wink meant there was more to come. Boy was he mistaken. I laughed quietly to myself on the way to my room. I can't believe I actually pulled that off. I wouldn't have the taste of Aizen in my mouth all night. It would be Grimmjow's soon.


	8. Chapter 8 Invasion

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 8**

_**Invasion**_

Morning came quick. Once again, I woke up and Grimmjow wasn't there. I thought I heard an alarm go off earlier so maybe they had an emergency or something. Grimmjow didn't bother to wake me up, so I decided it wasn't anything too urgent. I got up and got a shower. I got dressed and went off to find Grimmjow.

I was walking down the white hallways when I heard talking coming from the meeting hall. I opened the doors and walked in.

"What's going on here?" I asked as I walked to the table they were sitting at.

"It looks as if we have intruders." Aizen said pointing to a blue light on the table.

The blue light was like a screen of some sort. I leaned over the table between Aizen and Grimmjow. Ironically they sat next to each other. Aizen placed his hand on my lower back as I leaned over the table, but I was too engrossed with what I seen in the light to do anything about it. I saw the intruders. I knew one of them. It was….Renji. But how could he be here? He shouldn't be here. He's going to get himself killed.

"Umm, can I have a chair?" I asked as I felt like I was about to pass out.

"Of course." Aizen said.

He had someone bring a chair and I sat between him and Grimmjow, my eyes never leaving the blue light. Grimmjow reached under the table and grabbed my hand. He knew why I was like this. Somehow I think he had come to care for me. It was amazing that he could; he had no heart. But amazingly he did. I think in another life I would be with him, but not in this one. I belonged to someone else. Someone I didn't even trust anymore. It was sad and so hard.

I looked at Grimmjow and smiled when he took my hand. He just squeezed my hand and I stared at the images in the light.

Aizen stood up.

"Members of the espada we have 5 enemies. It's unwise to underestimate them, but there's no need to become overwrought either. All of you are to return to your quarters and behave as if everything were normal. Don't be impatient, just sit and wait for the enemy to come to us. And don't be concerned. Regardless of the situation, as long as you remain calm and stay with me they are no match for us. We're unstoppable." he said calmly and confidently.

Aizen put his hand on my shoulder and I seen Grimmjow clench his teeth and he squeezed my hand.

I got up when everyone else did. I seriously needed to lie down.

"Kristen, please stay. I have something to show you." Aizen said

Grimmjow looked at me. I whispered for him to go and told him I would be there soon.

Aizen led me to a bedroom. It was huge and much nicer than Grimmjow's. He took me onto the balcony.

"This is what I wanted to show you." He said.

A blue cylinder came up from the floor. He touched it and it opened. Inside was small, light purplish spherical stone. It gave me a weird sensation.

"You can sense it can't you? It's the Hogyoku. Its sleep has been disrupted and it will awaken soon. Without the Hogyoku it is impossible to transform hollows into Arrancars or make the King's key."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"To prove that I trust you." He said as he walked toward me. "Now I want your trust."

"What makes you think you don't have it already?"

"I can tell by the way you act around me. You act as if you're scared and you shouldn't be."

He reached up and moved a piece of hair out of my face, then stroked my cheek.

"I would never hurt you." He assured me.

I looked down, but he put his hand under my chin and lifted it back up to make me look at him.

"What makes me so special? You can have anyone else." I said trying to avoid a kiss or anything further.

"Your beauty, charm and power make you special. You tell me something about you that isn't special. You won't be able to."

It was silent. His face couldn't have been any closer to mine.

"Prove to me that I have your trust. Stop running away from me. Kiss me again. But this time don't leave." He said

As much I didn't want to I had to play along. I needed him on my side. It was my belief that I would be more successful if I did. He wouldn't doubt me or get suspicious as easy. I was sure the Hogyoku was important and I knew where it was. If I was by his side, I would as have an ease of access to it. I would have access to a lot more things.

His face was already as close as possible and he had backed me up against the wall. He was an attractive man, that wasn't the part that was hard about all this. The hard part was I knew he was bad. But Grimmjow was too. There was a difference though, I was sure of that.

I eased to his lips and kissed him. I put my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair to make it more believable. He stopped abruptly and took my hands. He smiled, put his hands on my face and pulled me back to his lips. He started running his hands down my body. I could tell where this was going and I didn't have any intention on sleeping with him.

He started kissing my neck and I knew I had to stop this.

"Slow down." I said softly trying not to seem disinterested.

I saw him reach for something then everything went fuzzy suddenly.

I woke up in a big bed. I looked around and sure enough it was Aizen's. I looked under the covers and I was naked. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened as if it wasn't obvious. I just wanted to remember if I had consented to it. I mean I did not want to sleep with him, but what if I changed my mind. I didn't think I would, but I couldn't remember. I didn't like the fact that I couldn't.

I tried to have a premonition of it. I touched the bed and it triggered it. I seen someone on top of me and I seemed to have been enjoying it. I wasn't fighting them. I seen myself scratch their back, and then the premonition was over.

Maybe it was someone else. I didn't see the hole or number 6 on the back, so it couldn't have been Grimmjow. What it that hadn't even happened yet? What if I passed out and he just put me in the bed? But why would I be naked?

I seen Aizen come in from the balcony. He had what looked to be a cup of coffee in his hand and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Good morning." He said with a smile.

"Morning?"

"Yes, you slept here last night."

"Oh I don't really remember much about yesterday"

"Hmmm that's odd." He said as if he didn't know.

He went to put the rest of his clothes on with his back facing me and I seen it. I saw the scratch marks. It did happen.

"I took the liberty of having your things brought up here since you're going to be staying here now. And when you take a shower I have something I would like you to wear hanging up in there." Aizen said.

"Ok."

So I'm staying here now? That's just great. What did I get myself into?

"Join me when you're ready my queen." He said as he walked out the door.

Queen?

I went to take a shower. When I got out I put on what he had hanging up for me. It was Arrancar clothing, all white with a little black. It wasn't anything I would pick to wear, but I supposed I should humor him.

I left his room, with no intentions of joining him. I had to see Orihime. I hadn't got far from his room when I heard him.

"You look beautiful, but where are you going?" Aizen asked.

"Well they're intruders, I should go help fight."

"No, you don't have to fight anymore. They're people who fight for you now."

"Maybe I should go check on the girl."

I started walking away.

"You should be aware that I know about you and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. You two were caught in some rather precarious positions. You should know that if Grimmjow touches you in those ways again, I will kill him myself."

His was the king of psychological warfare. He just put me to shame. I thought I was messing with him, not the other way around. I guess I was wrong. I have gotten myself into some kind of predicament. He had made me stop in my tracks by saying that. I just stood there, shocked.

It took me a minute to regain my composure. When I did, I went to see Orihime. On my way to her room I didn't see any of the Espada. No other Arrancars either. When I arrived Orihime was gone. It didn't look as if someone had broken her out. It's as if she was let out.

I walked into her room to try to find a clue of what had happened to her. During my time here, I had spent so much time with Grimmjow that I was able the sense his spirit energy. I could tell where he had been if it hadn't been too long. He had been here. Did he take Orihime? I needed to know.

I follow Grimmjow's spirit energy straight to him. I seen Orihime and she looked to be healing someone. It was the orange spiky haired kid from the world of the living, the one who Grimmjow fought with.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

Grimmjow was sitting on a rock and got up when he heard me speak.

"Kristen?"He asked.

I walked into his line of view.

"She's healing him, so I can fight him. I had him first and I want to defeat him. This wasn't Ulquiorra's battle to fight. It was mine." He explained.

I walked over and stood next to him. We both watched Orihime heal the kid.

_***DISCLAIMER* A lot of the convo's between Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra and Ichigo were taken from the original show. Also the action sequence with them was as well. I do NOT claim to have come up with that myself.**_

"What are you doing Grimmjow?" a calm voice asked.

We both turned and seen it was Ulquiorra.

"Why are you healing an enemy I've already defeated?" Ulquiorra asked.

We both just stared at me.

"You refuse to answer? Fine, have it your way. Regardless, Lord Aizen has entrusted that girl to my care. Hand her over." He said, still very calm.

"I don't think I will." Grimmjow said cockily.

"What did you say?" Ulquiorra asked

"You heard me, but just so you're clear about my position here. LET ME DEMOSTRATE!" Grimmjow yelled.

I think Grimmjow tried to use a cero, but it was blue instead of red. It was to no avail as Ulquiorra blocked it with his bare hand. Grimmjow did another cero, it was red this time, but Ulquiorra deflected it. Ulquiorra moved in a flash and was above Grimmjow. This blue light came out of Ulquiorra's finger tip. He touched Grimmjow's palm with it and there was an explosion. I hovered over Orihime to protect her from the debris. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra busted through the wall and into what looked to be similar to the training ground under Urahara's shop. I ran to see what was going on. I seen Grimmjow put something inside Ulquiorra's hollow hole. It made him disappear. I looked around to and noticed all the walls were gone.

"Come on, hurry up and heal you friend!" Grimmjow demanded.

"I won't." Orihime said.

Grimmjow grabbed her by the throat. He did it so fast that I didn't even have time to blink. I gasped when he grabbed her.

"Perhaps you didn't hear what I said, but it wasn't a request! Get to work!" he demanded once again.

"If I heal Ichigo, you will just hurt him again." Orihime said.

Ichigo? So that's his name.

"You damn tramp!" Grimmjow said tightening his grip.

I thought I was going to have to step in. I wasn't going to let him kill her. Then the kid got up and grabbed Grimmjow's arm.

"Let go of her." Ichigo said.

He pushed him off of Orihime. I went and stood by Grimmjow. Grimmjow drew he sword and went to strike but Ichigo blocked with his.

"Alright then, bring it on! Let's have a fight to the death!" Grimmjow said

"Sounds good to me!" Ichigo responded.

They jumped up in the air leaving dust behind them. Orihime and I just stared at them, not knowing what to say. I wanted to say sorry for Grimmjow's actions, but didn't know how. I wonder if she thought less of me because I didn't stop him. If she only understood mine and Grimmjow's relationship.

They went up in the air to fight. It was too high for us to see. We just stood there in silence and waited to see something. Then we saw a cero blast, but still not them. I wonder if that hit the kid.

All of a sudden we saw Grimmjow land on the ground, then Ichigo falling and bleeding. Grimmjow released the biggest cero I had ever seen, it was blue. Ichigo blocked it with is sword and when the dust settled he was wearing a hollow mask. I didn't understand it. He was a soul reaper, but put on a hollow mask. Why? This confused me.

"Sorry this scares you, doesn't it? I know it's pointless telling you not to worry when I look like this, but I'm telling anyways. I will finish this quickly." Ichigo said to Orihime.

Grimmjow busted out laughing and said, "It's about time! Now we can get down to business!"

Grimmjow put his fingertips on his sword and drug them a little bit. His sword started glowing blue and dust started swirling around him.

"Grind! Pantera!" he yelled and the dust swirled more.

Ichigo told Orihime to put up her shield and she did so.

When the dust settled, he looked..well…like a panther. He had long blue hair and the remnants of his hollow mask had moved to his forehead. He was beautiful. He jumped up, punched Ichigo and sent him flying. We could still see them, but I couldn't tell exactly what was going on. All I knew was that they were fighting. It looked as if Grimmjow had the upper hand.

They fought in air forever it seemed. Then they were on the ground again, but dust was flying. We couldn't see through it. There was a big boom and the dust made a mushroom cloud.

"Please let Ichigo be ok." Orihime thought out loud.

I was thinking the same for Grimmjow.

The dust wouldn't settle and it was making me mad. I wanted to know what was going on. Finally we saw them. Grimmjow fired spikes of some sort out of his elbow and they were heading straight for Orihime. Ichigo got in front of her and took the blows. Orihime looked scared to death.

They were on the ground again with dust flying. Orihime started yelling stuff out loud. I suppose it was for Ichigo to hear. I was too engrossed in the fight to even care what she was saying at the moment. I did not want to see Grimmjow die. I was not going to see him die! I had made my mind up that I would step in if it came to that point. He would hate me for it, but I couldn't watch him die. I just wouldn't do it.

They fought for a long time again, much of which I couldn't see. Then Grimmjow jumped up and scratched the air, leaving these blue glowing streaks behind. He launched the streaks at Ichigo. It looks like Ichigo was blocking them with his sword, but they were pushing is backward.

"I AM THE KING!!" Grimmjow yelled.

But Ichigo started slicing through the streaks. How could he do that? Then he stabbed Grimmjow in the gut. I gasped. Grimmjow started to fall, but Ichigo caught him by the wrist and lowered him to the ground slowly.

"GRIMMJOW!!" I screamed trying to hold back the tears.

I jumped off what we were standing on and ran to check on Grimmjow.

But by the time I got to him, he got up. Ichigo had already got Orihime and jumped off that thing as well. He walked toward Ichigo, limping. Then he came out of his Pantera form and was regular Grimmjow again.

"I don't lose. I will never go down to someone like you!" He told Ichigo.

He ran toward Ichigo with his sword, but Ichigo caught him by the wrist.

"That's enough Grimmjow, you've lost. I don't care if you're a king or not. But cutting through anyone you don't like and becoming a king with no one left to rule…what's the point of it all? If you hate me so much, I will fight you whenever you want. So let it go for now!" Ichigo said as his let go of his wrist.

"Never! You're…"Grimmjow was cut off.

Nnoitra hit Grimmjow in the shoulder with his weapon. It wasn't a sword though. I didn't know exactly what it was. It was big whatever it was. I gasped when he hit him and watched Grimmjow fall to the ground.

"Damn, you're a sore loser! Just die already. He's mine now." Nnoitra said.

"Nnoitra I order you to stop at once!" I demanded.

"Ahh Kristen, you order me huh?" Nnoitra mocked me.

I clinched my fists. "Don't make me kill you!"

He just laughed at me. "I thought I heard that you weren't supposed to be with Grimmjow or he would be killed. Well you're with him, now he must be killed!"

"That wasn't what I was told."

"I guess you were told wrong, because that's exactly what I was told."

How could Aizen? He lied to me. He wanted Grimmjow dead.

"Nnoitra, you so of a…."Grimmjow tried to talk, but couldn't get it all out.

"Whoa, you're still alive?" Nnoitra asked.

Nnoitra jumped up and I laid over Grimmjow to protect him. If Nnoitra touched me, Aizen would have him killed. I closed my eyes and waited for the blow. I wouldn't put up my shield, because there wasn't a point in it. He would just keep trying if I did.

I never felt anything, so I looked up and Ichigo had blocked it with his sword.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nnoitra asked.

"Why are you attacking someone who can't even move? And a defenseless woman?" Ichigo asked

"HA! She is far from defenseless!"Nnoitra said as he used his weapon to push Ichigo away and get to his feet. "What the hell is this shit, Grimmjow? First the enemy kicks your ass, then you let him save your life?" he added.

He then went to talk to Ichigo and I was too worried about Grimmjow to listen. I was sure they would fight. I hoped he could hold his own for a while; I would step in in a bit. Nnoitra would be easy to defeat. He was the 5th espada. I had already beaten the 3rd.

I focused my attention on Grimmjow.

"Please don't die. I'll get Orihime to heal you, then you'll be good as new." I told him.

"She wouldn't do that, because I would try to kill the kid again."

He was right, she wouldn't. I couldn't ask her to do that. He had tried to hurt her and her friend. She would never understand why I would want her to. She was too young.

"Just go." He told me.

"No! I will not let you die!" I yelled, full of emotion.

"Yes, you will. You will leave this place and forget all about me. That's what I want." He said weakly.

"No! I won't!" I said, crying now.

He managed to lift his arm to my face and whip away a tear. "You know, if I had a weakness, it would have to be you."

"Just tell me you cared for me. I need to know."

"I care. That's why I don't want you stay. You don't need to see me die."

"You will not die!" I yelled.

"I don't know how you cared for someone like me. I'm the embodiment of destruction."

"It's something you can't help. It's your nature." I took his hand and kissed it.

"Leave…now." He said as his hand went limp.

"NOOOO!!!!!" I said whilst tears poured out. "This is Aizen's fault. He will pay!"

I was pissed now.

I got up to see Ichigo fighting with Nnoitra. I also saw Tesla holding Orihime. Tesla was kind of like Nnoitra's partner. Only Tesla was much weaker than him.

"Hey!" I yelled.

They stopped fighting and looked at me.

I used my powers to throw Nnoitra's weapon far away. Tesla then let go or Orihime and drew his weapon. I slung it away as well. I grabbed them both by the throat with my powers and held them in the air. I used both my powers to thrust their weapons into both of them. They fell to the ground bleeding.

"Easy enough." I said.

Ichigo and Orihime looked at me with astonished faces. I don't think either had seen me use my powers before.

"What are you?" Ichigo asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said.

"She's human, like you and me." Orihime told him.

The kid was human? I thought he was a soul reaper. There would be more time for questions later though.

"Human? Then why were you protecting Grimmjow?" He asked

"It's complicated. Believe me. But I want to thank you for saving my life. I'm Kristen by the way." I said, extending my hand.

"No problem. I'm Ichigo." He said shaking my hand.

"She knows Renji." Orihime added.

"Speaking of him, we need to go get him and the others and get out of this place." Ichigo said.

"Yea, I'm coming too. I have no reason to be here anymore. Plus I promised Orihime." I said smiling at her.

"Let's go!" she said smiling.

Before walking away, I looked back to see Grimmjow one last time. He wasn't there though. Where could he have gone? I sure hope this means he's alive somewhere.


	9. Chapter 9 Power and Guilt

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 9**

_**Power & Guilt**_

"So they're four people we have to find? How about we split up?" I suggested as we walked.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Ichigo said.

"I can obviously take care of myself as you've seen. And you can take care of yourself, Ichigo. I will take Renji and someone else." I said.

"I don't guess I am talking you out of this." Ichigo said.

"No you're not. It will be quicker this way. And the faster we can get out of this place, the better. I have been here long enough. I want to leave and I will kill anyone who gets in my way. I have done been pissed off!" I said clenching my fists as the ground started to rumble.

"What's that?" Ichigo said drawing his sword.

"Oh! That's me, I'm sorry. That kind of stuff seems to happen when I get mad."

"You're really powerful, aren't you?" Ichigo asked. "Your spiritual pressure is…wow."

"Well I'm told that I am." I said laughing. "It's hard to believe sometimes."

"I'm glad you're on our side now." Ichigo said.

I just smiled. "So who else do you want me to get beside Renji?"

"You don't know what anyone looks like. I guess you should find Renji first and he can help. Uryu I guess. We will find Rukia and Chad."

"I know what all of you look like."

"Oh! Umm I guess we should go then."

"Ok, be safe. Don't run into anymore espada, they get more dangerous."

They both shook their heads and left. I stood for a second and thought of Renji. I was trying to get a premonition of where he could be. I had one and he was with Szayel Aporro. I needed to hurry; it looked as if he was losing. When I got there, he was losing. Szayel was the first to see me.

Szayel had shoulder-length pink hair and amber eyes. The remains of his Hollow mask took the form of rectangular-framed glasses, giving him a scholarly appearance. I didn't know the placement of his Hollow hole nor Espada number tattoo. His body was completely covered by clothing.

"Kristen, nice of you to join me. Have you come to watch me destroy the intruders?" Szayel said.

When he mentioned my name Renji looked and gasped. I seen that Uryu was there helping Renji. I guess I get two for one.

"No." I said.

"Do you want to help me?" Szayel said with a slight laugh.

"No."

"They why exactly are you here?"

I looked at him and smiled. I paused for a minute, trying to use his spiritual energy, though he was not aware of what I was doing. Then out of nowhere I shot a cero at him. He barely managed to dodge it.

"I'm here to stop you." I said as I walked over by Renji.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Renji asked.

I just smiled. He smiled back. Uryu looked confused.

"Are you ready?" I asked Renji.

"Yep!"

Szayel had weaker hollows working for him. Uryu was fighting them, but he was surrounded.

"Uryu look out!" I screamed as one was about to get him.

Luckily he was able to fight it off. But I had let my guard down and felt something coming at me. I turned around and seen an energy blade coming straight at me. I wasn't going to be able to do anything about it. It was too close and it seemed like everything was going in slow motion now. Just as it was about to pierce me, Renji shot in front on me. It penetrated him in the left side of his abdomen. He fell to his knees and blood gushed out of him. I gasped. He risked his life…for me.

Szayel was laughing. "You can't let your guard down in a fight! People get killed that way!"

I looked up at him with the death look. "You know how everyone is always saying how powerful I am? Well I am about to show you just how powerful I am!"

I clinched my fists and grit my teeth. I focused all my spiritual pressure together. Dust started swirling around. Most everything around me started floating in the air. I pressed on. I was clinching my fists so tight that my nails were digging into my palms, probably causing them to bleed a little. I didn't care. I couldn't feel pain right now. I all could feel was rage.

Szayel's sword flew away from him. I focused all my power on him. Suddenly the top layer of his skin started to peel off and he began to bleed. He screamed in pain for me to stop, but I didn't. I just glared at him. Then his skin started coming off in chunks. More blood now. He screamed in agony. He began to lift up off the ground. His muscles were showing in places now and he was suffering. Good, I wanted him to suffer. Blood was everywhere. My power was like acid to him. It was eating him alive.

I decided I was through seeing him suffer, so I focused more and he dissolved into thin air. I hoped he wouldn't get to move on the soul society since he wasn't killed with a Zanpakuto. He didn't deserve it.

I fell to my hands and knees when he was finished. That took a toll on me. I had no clue how draining that would be. I felt something warm coming from my nose. I touched it and seen it was blood. I made my nose bleed using that much power. I didn't know how long it would be before I could stand back up. My legs are so weak right now. I looked around and seen Szayel's blood all over the place.

When I killed Szayel, all the other hollows disappeared. I don't know if they died or if they ran away. I didn't really care. Either way, they were gone and that was fine with me. I know I could have beaten him like I had the higher ranks. He was just the 8th espada, weaker than the others I have defeated. I wanted him to suffer for what he had done to Renji.

I decided to just crawl to Renji. Uryu was already there with bandages, wrapping him up to try to stop the bleeding.

"So you carry first aid around with you? That's handy." I said.

"Yes it is." He said while tending to Renji. "I must say that was very impressive."

"Thank you, it about killed me though. I'm Kristen, you're Uryu right?"

"Yes that's me."

"Ichigo and Orihime went to get Chad and Rukia. I was to come get you two. I'm hoping they will find us, because I can't get my strength back."

At that very moment I heard people coming. Uryu got ready in case it was an Arrancar. Thankfully it was Orihime and the rest. Orihime went to heal Renji while I laid down and tried to get my strength.

"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked.

"I think I will be. I just did something that I can't even explain and it sucked all my strength out."

Ichigo extended his hand. "Let me help." He said with a smile.

I took his hand and he pulled me up. He put his arm around my waist to help me keep my balance. He had to squat a little because he was taller than me.

"How's that?" He asked.

"I think I can do it myself now. Thanks." I said with a smile.

I noticed Orihime was watching us. When she seen me looked her way, she turned and focused on Renji. It wasn't too much longer and Renji was healed. I knelt down beside him and put my hand on his face.

"Hi. You didn't have to do what you did." I said.

"That's our relationship, it's what we do. I save you. How many times is it now?" he said laughing a little.

I just smiled.

"Let's get out of here now." Renji said as he got up. Everyone else agreed, especially me.

We walked until we got to a good spot where we could open the gateway. The gateway was opened, but something stopped me in my tracks. "If you go, your friends will die for it." I heard in my head like someone was talking to me. Aizen. I turned around and no one was there.

"No, not if I have anything to do with it." I said.

No one heard me, because they weren't paying attention. But they noticed I had stopped.

"Kristen, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"It's not over. He will come for me." I said.

"He won't get you. We're going to protect you." Ichigo assured me. "Let's go home." He extended his hand and I took it.

Orihime was watching us again, but this time Renji joined her. What was their problem? We went in the gateway and ended up at Urahara's shop.

"Welcome back." Urahara said to us, but looked at me.

I saw another Ichigo lying on the ground. Ichigo went and stepped into the other. So the soul reaper Ichigo was actually his soul and he just stepped into his body.

I looked rough, I'm sure. I had Grimmjow's blood, Szayel's blood, Renji's blood and my own all over my clothes. I just wanted to take a shower and go to bed. The problem was I had no bed. Or shower for that matter.

Kisuke walked over to me. "Nice to have you back."

I hung my head down.

"If you need a place to stay tonight, you're welcome to stay here. We have beds and a bathroom." He offered.

"Thanks." I said with my head still down.

I was ashamed at what I had done. I turned my sadness over Renji leaving in to hatred for all soul reapers. That wasn't the way to go about things. I hurt a lot of people. Nothing was going to help me get over all this guilt.

I used Kisuke's phone to call my Grandpa. He was the only one I was sure wasn't mad at me.

"Hey Grandpa."

"Kristen, is that you? It's so nice to hear from you. I thought you had disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Well I did kind of, but I'm back now. I will never do that again. I didn't figure anyone else would want to talk to me. I have a favor to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"Is it possible for you to ship me some of my clothes and essentials? I don't have anything here."

"Of course I will. IT just so happens that your stuff is here. Your mother couldn't bear to look at it, it hurt her too much. So I told her she could store it here. It's only me and Grandma living in this big ole place, we have lots of room. I will overnight it to you and it should be there tomorrow."

I gave him the address. "Thanks Grandpa, it means a lot to me."

"If it's any consolation, I never believed you were crazy. You've always been a special child. If you said you seen something, I would believe you whether I seen it or not."

"That does help. I love you, Grandpa."

"I love you too, Krissy. I'm going to wire you some money as well. I guess you need furniture and stuff."

"Aww Grandpa you don't have to do that. I will find a job. I have a little money left in my back account."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. Can you tell me something though?"

"Anything."

"Where did you go?"

"Let's just say it was somewhere I should have never gone. People got hurt trying to get me back and I'm afraid more people will be hurt even though I'm back."

"Oh I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems. Everything will work out for you, kid. You're a star, Krissy. Remember that, always."

His faith in me almost brought me to tears. "Words cannot express how much your faith in me means."

"I love you kiddo, but I got to go. I need to get your stuff to the post office. "

"I love you too. Bye." I hung up.

Orihime had gone to her place to get me something to wear for tonight. I went to take a shower and when I got out, Orihime had gotten back with me some clothes.

I was standing against the wall, away from everyone, when Renji came up to me.

"Rukia and I need to report back to the Souls Society. But if you need me here, I will stay and Rukia can report back." He said

"No, I'll be fine." I lied.

"Are you sure? You don't look like you're fine."

"Looks can be deceiving." I said looking down at the floor.

He lifted my chin up and I felt the surge of energy that I felt every time he touched me. "Tell me what's wrong, please."

"I am fine, I promise. I'm just tired, that's all." I lied and put on a fake smile.

"Ok ok. I will be back tomorrow."

He leaned in to kiss me, but I turned my cheek to him.

"What was that about?" he asked

I just looked at him.

"Oh, you're still on that?" he asked.

"Not really. I have forgiven you, but I just can't forget about it. I don't want to get hurt. Bad things happen when I do. People get killed." I thought of Grimmjow when I said that. "I can't afford to not think rationally. You know what I mean?"

"I understand. But that's bull about people getting killed because of you. No one is dead, except for the bad guys."

No one is dead yet. Aizen isn't done. I know Renji knows he isn't.

"But I did save your life today, so I think I deserve a little something." He said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"There you go." I said

"That wasn't exactly what I was thinking of. But it will do, I suppose."

"Let's just be friends for now. Give me some time, ok? I need some time before we can move forward."

"Ok, that's better than nothing. Well I guess I better get going."

He started to walk off, but turned around. "Do you remember when I said I didn't love you?"

How could I forget?

"I didn't mean it. I feel quite the opposite actually." He said before turning around to leave.

Did he just tell me he loved me?

Everyone started to leave, but Ichigo stood there.

"Are you coming, Ichigo?" Chad asked.

"I think I'm gona stay a little longer." He said.

Orihime had a look of sadness on her face. I didn't know why. Did she think I was going to kill Ichigo or something?

I went to the room I was staying in and sat on the bed. I just stared at the floor. I had to kill Aizen, but I didn't know how. He was more powerful that I had thought. I played with fire and now I'm going to get burned. Ichigo walked in and sat next to me.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked.

"What are you? I saw you wear a hollow mask."

"I'm a vizard, a soul reaper with hollow powers."

"So you're like an Arrancar, but opposite?"

"Yea. So, are you going to live here?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go right now. My modeling career is probably over. I stood up so many people. I have a nursing degree, but I don't have any experience. I got it as a backup plan, but I didn't think my modeling career would be over this soon."

"A nursing degree? Would you want to work in a clinic?"

"I would work anywhere. Why do you ask?"

"I know someone who might hire you. Let me talk to them. I also think they would provide you a place to live."

"Really?! Oh, thank you so much Ichigo!" I said as I gave him a hug.

It seemed like we talked forever. I found out that he was only 17. I thought he was young, but I didn't know he was that young.

I woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. I realized I was sleeping on Ichigo's chest. I guess we just fell asleep talking. I got out of bed, trying not to wake up Ichigo, and went to the bathroom.

I stared in the mirror. I looked the same on the outside, but I was completely different on the inside. So much had happened and it had changed my life drastically. But did I regret coming to Japan? No. I regretted a lot of the decisions I had made while here though.

I looked down at the Arrancar clothing in the floor. The clothes Aizen told me to wear. I seen the cuff Grimmjow had gave me to let only people with spiritual pressure see me. I picked it up and remembered Grimmjow. I missed him. I hoped he wasn't dead. I hoped Aizen didn't kill him if he was alive. I looked up at the mirror again and saw Aizen standing behind me. I turned around, but he wasn't there. Something was on the floor that wasn't there before. It was my cell phone. I had left it n Hueco Mundo. I noticed the 'create a message' was opened. I picked it up and noticed something was written.

"_You belong to me now. I would've spared your friends._

_It's not like they could have beaten me anyway._

_But you choose to leave me. Now they will pay for it._

_Your friends will die for your mistake._

_Their blood will be on your hands."_

I felt my body go weak and I dropped the phone on the floor.

What have I done?

* * *

**Auther's note: I know Ichigo is only 16 on the show, but i wanted to make him a year older. Review plz!**


	10. Chapter 10 The future

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Chapter 10

_The future_

I woke up the next morning with Ichigo's arms around me. It was kind of awkward. We barely knew each other. But it's not like we did anything besides sleep, so it was ok.

I got out of the bed, trying not to wake Ichigo. Kisuke greeted me in the shop.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yea I slept ok."

I wouldn't have if I hadn't of been so tired from fighting.

"You got some packages this morning."

"Must be my clothes and stuff!"

He led me to where he put the boxes. I opened the first one.

"My designer clothes! I've missed you!" I said as I scooped up a armful and hugged them.

Kisuke looked at me like I was crazy.

"What to wear today?" I said to myself as I plundered through the clothes. "My Dolce and Gabbana dress!" I said holding the $2000 dress up.

I got all that I needed and got dressed.

"So, how do I look?" I asked

"Wowza!" Kisuke replied.

"Like a model?"

"Exactly like one."

"Good! I may not be one anyone, but I still want to look like one!"

"You have something else, but it was too big to bring in."

He pointed outside. My jaw dropped.

Outside was a black 2010 Lexus LFA. I ran to it and opened the door. There was a new cell phone and a note in the cup holder.

I hope you don't mind me buying this for you. I know you've had a rough few months. I just wanted to let you that I still believe in you, regardless of what you do. I know you will accomplish plenty in your lifetime. I love you so much kiddo.

Love,

Grandpa

That almost made me cry. My Grandpa had done too much for me. I didn't know how I was going to be able to repay him.

"Where's Ururu?" I asked Kisuke.

"At school."

School? Oh no, Ichigo.

I ran to the room and Ichigo was asleep.

I started shaking him. "Ichigo!" I yelled.

"Huh?" he asked, not fully awake yet.

"Get up. You have school."

"Go away." He said as he rolled over and closed his eyes.

I stepped back. He's gona make this difficult it seems. Well, two can play that game. I used my powers to push his off the bed. He hit the floor hard.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked

"It's time for school. You're going to be late. Get up and I will take you."

He got up off the floor. "Wow! You look amazing."

I smiled. "Thanks, but that's not going to get you out of going to school."

I got my purse and pushed him toward the front door. "You're so slow in the morning."

As soon as we got out side and seen my car, he said, "I'm driving!"

"I don't think so. I haven't even driven it yet."

We got in and left. We had to stop at his house so he could change into his uniform and get his books.

When we pulled up at his school, everyone was staring. I figured it was because of my car. It was pretty awesome. Ichigo got out and met up with his friends outside. I started to drive away, but I noticed that he had left his book in the car.

I got out to give him his books. "Ichigo?!" I yelled. "You forgot your books!"

His friend's jaws dropped when they seen me. Maybe my D & G dress was a little much for 17 year old boys. Ichigo ran to me and I handed him his books.

"I'll see you later." He said as he ran back.

"Ok." I said, waving.

On my way back to the shop, I thought about the message Aizen left me. I knew they weren't hollow threats. He would go through with them and it would be my fault. I shouldn't have left.

By the time I had gotten to the shop, I decided that I should tell someone about it. I thought Kisuke would be the best person. He knew everything. He would know what to do. He always does.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked Kisuke when I walked in.

"Sure."

I explained to him about what I had heard when leaving Hueco Mundo and the message.

"I think I should go back. Can you send me back?" I asked

"Yes I can, but I won't. You shouldn't let this bother you. He is starting a war with the soul reapers. He would try to kill your friends whether you're with him or not. He's playing with your head. Don't let him."

"Are you sure?"

"I've known Sosuke Aizen a lot longer than you have, Kristen. I am positive that's what he's doing. He's trying to guilt you back to him."

"Ok."

But I didn't believe him. Aizen wanted me back so bad that he would do anything. I believe that he would spare them if I didn't leave.

I hung around the shop all day waiting on Ichigo. I hoped he checked on that job for me. I didn't want to stay at the shop forever. I was about bored to death when Ichigo finally came in.

"I've got good news." He said. "You got the job and a place to live!"

"Oh! Ichigo thank you!" I said as I ran and hugged him. "So I don't have to fill out an application or do an interview?"

"No, he took my word on it. We're real close."

"How is a kid close to someone who owns a clinic?"

"Well, he's my dad." He said laughing a little.

"Oh. Your dad is a doctor?"

"Yep and owns his own clinic. You're a nurse there now. He said you can work the front desk and stuff for now. Just until you learn how everything goes. He wants you to watch some of the other nurses before you actually start doing anything like that. I guess its cause of the no experience thing."

"That's fine. I will do anything. I just need a way to support myself. I can't lean on my Grandpa anymore."

"And you can live with us."

"What?"

"Yuzu is giving you her room. She gona share with Karin. They're my little sisters. Twins."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea! Yuzu is a fan. She has magazines with you on the cover and everything." He said laughing. "She will probably want your autograph."

"I would be honored to give it to her. It's the least I could do."

We started moving my stuff over to their house. It took a couple trips, as I had a lot of stuff and my car didn't have very much space. I needed a bedroom suit, so I slept on the couch the first night. I bought a bedroom suit the next day with the some of the money my Grandpa had sent me.

The next couple weeks flew by. I was beginning to feel more comfortable at the Kurosaki house. I cooked dinner most nights. Ichigo's mother had died when he was little, so I wanted to be a female figure for the girls. Someone they could look up to. I didn't want to replace their mother in any way. I just wanted them to have someone to talk to about girl stuff. They were 12, so they needed a woman to talk to.

I was at the front desk doing some computer work when I saw Renji walk up. He was wearing regular clothes, which was weird. He usually wore the Japanese robe thing like the other soul reapers.

"Hey there." He said all sexy like.

I looked up to acknowledge him, then back at the computer.

"So you're not talking to me anymore."

I just smiled.

"What?"

I looked around before speaking. "I don't want people to think I'm crazy and talking to myself again." I whispered.

He smiled. "You don't look like that. They can see me."

"Prove it."

There was a lady in the waiting area. He turned to look at her and she looked up.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked the lady.

"Fine and you?" she answered.

"Pretty good now that I'm in the presence of this beautiful women right here." He said motioning to me.

The lady just smiled, as did I.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked

"Yes and I want an explanation later."

"Alright then."

I continued working, but he didn't leave. He just watched me.

"What are you doing here? I'm working." I said smiling.

"Just wanted to see you and tell you I love you."

I looked at him and smiled. That's the first time he had ever said that to me. I couldn't even go about describing how it made me feel. It kind of took my breath away.

He jumped over the desk I was behind. I stood up, because it took me by surprise.

"You shouldn't be back here. I'm going to get in trouble." I told him.

He just looked at me for a minute and finally said, "I'm gona kiss you now."

He put his hand on my face and kissed me. I felt the energy surge through my body.

When we stopped, he jumped back over the desk and left without saying a word.

The lady sitting in the waiting area smiled. She had seen the whole thing.

"Keep that one. He's a good one." She said.

I just smiled at her.

"How long have you two been together, if you don't mind me asking."

"We're not actually together, not anymore."

"It looks like you will be soon."

Maybe we would. I just didn't want to get hurt again. It was almost impossible for me to resist Renji though. He has some kind of hold on me.

Later that night, I had an awful dream about Aizen. He killed all my friends and Renji. I woke up crying. I looked around the room and seen Aizen standing at the foot of my. I scrambled to turn the lamp on. When I did, he was gone.

"Go away. I'm not gona let you scare me anymore."

I didn't sleep well the rest of the night. I felt like I was being watched and I was. By Aizen.

I got up the next morning and Mr. Kurosaki had already gone to the clinic. I had to get everyone up and ready to go. I woke up the girls and asked them what they wanted for breakfast. I went to wake up Ichigo. He looks so peaceful sleeping. It was crazy that he thought he could protect me from Aizen. He was just a kid. He didn't need to worry about stuff like that. I watched him sleep for a while. Then I woke him up. I cooked everyone breakfast and got them off to school.

I had the day off, so I decided to go to the park. I was walking around when someone whispered "Hey" in my ear. I whirled around and it was Renji.

"Don't scare me like that!" I yelled. "Do you realize I could have sent you flying across the park?"

"Chill out." He said laughing.

I pushed him playfully.

"Now who's the serious one?" He asked

I thought back to when we first met. He was always so serious back then. I had even asked him why he was. I am the serious one now. But I can't help it. I'm worried about my friend's lives constantly.

"Everything is gona be ok." He said as he put his arm around me.

"How do you know, Renji? Aizen is so strong and this is far from over."

"I know because we can be together now. And when I'm with you everything is ok."

I smiled.

We had stopped walking. He made me face him and put his hands on my face.

"I'm gona protect you, ok? I'll probably end up saving your life too. So don't worry. The whole soul society is on this. We're not going to let him kill anyone." He assured me.

"Ok. I will try not to."

"Besides, worrying gives you wrinkles. You don't need any of those." He smiled and I pushed him again.

He laced his fingers with mine as we started to walk again.

"So you said you were going to explain to me how people can see you now." I reminded him.

"Oh yea. I'm in a gigai."

"And that is?"

"It's an artificial body that allows us to stay here for extended periods of time. It's synthetic, but functions like a natural one. It also allows humans to see us. Well, humans that normally can't."

"That's kind of handy."

"Yea, especially when the one you love is a human."

That made me smile. I could tell I wasn't going to get tired of hearing him say that.

"From the very first time I saw you, you took my breath away. I may not have acted like it, but it's true. I just didn't want to get attached to you. Relationships with humans are frowned upon. But I ignored that and then got in trouble for it. And broke your heart in the process. I'm sorry about that." He confessed.

"It's ok. That's the past."

"I guess so."

We stopped and he made me face him again. He put his hands on my hips.

"Tell me you love me. I promise I will say it back this time." He said.

"I love you." I said smiling.

He pulled me closer to him by my hips.

Our lips where almost touching and he said, "I love you too."

He kissed me and I felt the energy surge like always. I seemed stronger this time. It made my knees weak. I probably would have fallen if Renji didn't have a hold of me.

Suddenly I was somewhere else. I was in a field. It was a beautiful place. I was wearing a white sun dress. I saw this crimson haired little girl running towards me. She couldn't have been over 2 years old. She had green eyes like me. She jumped in my arms and called me mommy.

I was back in my own time, still kissing Renji. When we stopped, I had a huge smile on my face.

"Was that good for you?" He asked with a laugh.

"No it wasn't that."

"So you don't think I'm a good kisser? I think I am."

"I mean the kiss was great. But it's something else."

"What's that?"

"I'm not gona say. It's not important."

"It's not important, but you're smiling about it? Uh huh, I see how its gona be."

"I will tell you later, just not now."

He looked at me and cocked his eyebrow.

I grabbed him and gave him a kiss.

I couldn't tell him about what I seen. It was only for me. I didn't want to ruin it.

I spent the whole day with Renji. It was amazing. I liked being able to go places with him. I just liked being with him. Maybe we could be together. Maybe we don't have to do the whole friends things. I just don't want to get wrapped up in him and have him taken away like last time. I had to be careful.

When I got home all I could think of was that child. She was so beautiful. I wondered what her name was. She looked a lot like her daddy, but I could see me in her too. I didn't even know her, but she already had my love.

I fell asleep easy that night, but I had another bad dream. I dreamed Aizen killed Yuzu. I had gotten close with her and was pretty protective of her. She was like the little sister I never had. I decided to go to her room and check on her. I never guessed I would have seen what I did.

Aizen was standing over Yuzu. I slung my arm to knock him away. He lifted his palm toward me and like caught my power in his hand. He blocked it with just his hand. It didn't even move him. I ran to Yuzu to protect her, but he left. He was so fast.

I went to the bathroom to wet my face. I needed to shake what had just happened. After I wet my face, I looked n the mirror. There he was, standing behind me. I turned around, but this time he didn't disappear.

"I will go with you. Just please don't hurt Yuzu or my friends." I pleaded.

"It's too late now. You have lost my trust."

"Tell me how to get it back. I will do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"I will spare your friends, but u must kill Renji Abarai."

I gasped. "What?"

"You will earn my trust by killing him."

"But..." he was gone before I could finish.

* * *

**Author's note: I know Yuzu and Karin arent 12, but i wanted to make them a year older since i made Ichigo a year older. Thx 4 reading and review!**


	11. Chapter 11 Built for Sin

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 11**

_**Built for sin**_

My Grandpa had called me to ask me to come back to Beverly Hills for the weekend. It was my parent's anniversary. Grandpa was having a cookout by the pool Saturday for close friends and family. Then Sunday night, they were having a formal party for them. All of their rich friends and everyone would be invited to that one. It was just like mother to make her anniversary a two day event.

I decided to go that weekend and stay for the week after. I needed to spend time with my family and be away from here. Maybe it wouldn't be so stressful over there. I wouldn't have to deal with hollows or crap associated with that.

I once asked Kisuke why I didn't have powers before I came here. He told me that Tokyo had a lot of concentrated spiritual energy and that Beverly Hills didn't. He suspected there weren't hollows at all there, because of the low spiritual energy. If it had been high, I would have already got my powers. That was nice to know. I would be safe from things like that there. Be safe from Aizen.

I didn't tell Renji I was going. I left him a note in my room. He would find it. I needed to be away from him a while. Especially since Aizen told me to kill him. I wasn't going to kill him, but Aizen could play tricks on people. He could make someone look like the enemy. I hated him for that and many other reasons.

The premonition I had was amazing. But they aren't set in stone. One little thing can completely change them. Plus, I didn't even see Renji in my vision. Did that mean he was dead? How could I have been happy with him dead? Maybe I had had time to cope with it. I'd rather not be with Renji and him be alive than have his baby and him be dead.

Grandpa had got me a first class ticket, so the flight was very comfortable. When I got there, I saw Grandpa waiting for me. We walked out to the parking lot and that's when I saw it.

"My car!!!!!" I screamed.

He had driven my Ashton Martin DBS Volante to get me. I loved that car and missed it so much. It was silver with maroon leather interior. It had a V12 engine, so it was extremely fast. It only got 18mpg, which was the bad part. It was about $100,000 less than my Lexus LFA. Though my LFA only had a V10. My LFA went from 0-60 faster though. I didn't get that. V12 is supposed to accelerate faster than V10. But I've never been good with cars.

"I'm driving!" I said with excitement.

"I figured you would want to." Grandpa said laughing as he handed me the keys.

We put my bags in the trunk and got in.

"Do you still remember the way?" He asked.

"Of course I do!"

We left. It was hot outside, but we had the top down. I loved the feel of the wind blowing though my hair. I missed the California sun. I cranked up the radio and Grandpa smiled. I loved how he never minded anything. He was so laid back. I guess that's where my dad got it from.

We stopped at a red light and a car full of boys pulled up next to us. They were in a Ford Mustang convertible. Another thing I missed about here was the boys. They were so much hotter than the Japanese ones. Funny thing was none of the soul reapers and such seemed Japanese to me. They didn't look like it.

They driver yelled at me. "Hey! Wana race?"

I shook my head no, not even looking at them. Grandpa just laughed. He knew they would lose.

"At least look at me!" he yelled.

I took off my sunglasses and looked at them.

"Oh my God!!!!! You have sexy eyes, baby!" the driver said.

The other guys were hollering and standing up. I guess they were trying to see what the rest of me looked like. I thought my Grandpa was going to die of laughter.

"C'mon, baby! Race me!" he yelled again.

I rolled my eyes. "You would lose!"

"If I win, you gota give me a kiss!"

"But you won't!" I said laughing.

"If I lose, you get a kiss from me then!"

"Sounds like you win either way."

"Yea, pretty much! So what do you say?"

I looked a Grandpa and he said. "Go ahead, have some fun."

"Ok!" I yelled at him.

There wasn't anyone in front of us, so I didn't see the problem. He pointed at a parking lot. That was where we would stop. The light was about to change and I told Grandpa to hold on. He was having the time of his life. The light turned and we were off. I was in the lead like I knew I would be. I was surprised that they weren't far behind.

Needless to say, I won. It was very close though.

"I told you I was going to win." I said as I got out of the car.

The driver got out of his mustang, but not the normal way. He pulled himself up and jumped out.

"Damn baby! You're hotter than I thought." He said while walking towards me.

"Umm thanks." I said.

"What's this thing have in it?" he said pointing to the car.

"A 5.9L 48-valve V12." Said my Grandpa

"Nice! How much does a car like this run?"

"Over $250,000." I said

"Wow! So here's your prize for winning."

He leaned in to kiss me before I could stop him. I was going to have him kiss me on the cheek, but I guess not now. I have to admit he was a good kisser. I had to push him off of me or I'm sure he wouldn't have stopped.

"Thanks for the warning." I said laughing.

"I said I was going to."

"But you didn't give me any time to react. I was just going to take a kiss on the cheek."

"This way we both win. I'm told I'm a good kisser."

"Well, this has been fun. But I have to go." I said getting back in the car.

"Wait, I didn't even get your name. I'm Taylor."

"Kristen."

"That's a pretty name. I would love to get together again sometime. We can exchange numbers."

"I'm not exactly available."

"Boyfriend?"

"Well, not really. It's just complicated."

"Just let me give you my number. Can I see your phone?"

I handed him my phone and he programmed his number in.

He handed me my phone back. "Hopefully I will hear from you soon."

We say goodbye and left.

"Complicated huh?" Grandpa asked. "Is there a boy back in Japan?"

"Kind of. It's just really complicated. I would never be able to explain it. I feel if I'm with him, he will get hurt and I don't want that."

"How would he get hurt?"

"I can't explain it."

I could, but he wouldn't understand. He doesn't need to know about that stuff. He would be the only who would believe me about it though.

When we got to Grandpa and Nana's house, I went directly up to my room. I had my own room at their house. It hadn't changed much through the years. It still had my doll house in it. I sat on the bed and looked at my phone. Renji and I were the background. I missed him so much and I hadn't even been away from him that long. I went to my contacts and deleted the Taylor guy's number. I would never call him, so there wasn't a point in keeping the number.

The note I had left Renji explained everything. I told him about what Aizen had said and that I was afraid of being around him because I didn't want to kill him. Aizen could manipulate the situation with his stupid Zanpakuto.

I know I had the whole soul society on my side. But I didn't know if he was beatable. I had never seen anyone or anything block my powers like he did. Sure when I was just learning, all the hollows resisted it. But I have pretty much mastered it and since then, no one has blocked it but him. I was always told I was powerful, but what does that make Aizen. A god?

I had noticed a Framing Hanley poster up when we stopped in that parking lot. They were playing at some club tonight. I could go. I did know them after all. I was in there "Lollipop" video. I got to kiss Kenneth Nixon, the lead singer. I still had his phone number. I decided to text him.

Me: Hey, it's Kristen. The girl from the lollipop vid. Mayb u member me.

Nixon: Hey of course I remember u. how could I 4get those eyes ;)

Me: thx =]

Nixon: hows the bf?

Me: I wouldn't kno I left him

Nixon: o I sry

Me: don't b. its his fault

Nixon: good news for me then lol

Me: Rele? I was thinkin bout comin to the show

Nixon: Awesome, you could hang with us backstage. Im sure the guys would love 2 c u. I kno I would.

Me: I thnk im gona get wasted just warnin u lol. Having a bad day.

Nixon: aww wats wrong?

Me: just a bunch of crap. U don't wana kno, trust me. Lets just have fun.

Nixon: fine by me. I'm all about fun haha

Nixon: U know wat would b cool? If u got on stage with us when we did lollipop.

Me: ppl wouldn't kno who I was

Nixon: yes they would. The vid had like 7million hits on youtube.

Me: ok!

Nixon: wear sumthn hot haha

Me: lol I will. Im gona go, I'll c u 2nite.

Nixon: ok ttyl

Night came fast and before I knew it I was on way to the club. As soon as I got there, I started drinking. I got up and danced on stage when they sung lollipop. I don't remember much, because I was pretty drunk. I know that when he said "Man I ain't ever seen an ass like hers" I turned around and he popped my butt. I remember thinking that he sounded so sexy singing and he looked just as sexy. I also loved his southern accent. When I'm drunk I tended to want to go to the bedroom if you catch my drift. With that being said, I'm pretty sure my dancing was very provocative. I vaguely remember kissing him when the song was over.

Then I remember them singing built for sin. When he sung "You taste like heaven, but God knows you're built for sin." I felt like he was singing directly to me. I mean look me, I am built for sin. When guys looks at me, that's all they're thinking about. They think about sinful things. They can't see past my looks.

Next thing I remember is my alarm clock going off. I had an awful headache. I haven't been hung over in so long and now I remember why I stopped drinking so much. I seen my clothes on the floor and realized I was in my underwear. I didn't see anyone else, so maybe I didn't sleep with anyone. I laid there for a few minutes. I thought about how much I missed Renji and the pain I had caused everyone. Then I just ran away from it all. I left them all to fend for themselves. That's what I do, I guess. I run away when it gets hard.

I finally got up and went to the bath room to take something for my headache. I looked in the mirror. I didn't like the person in front of me. I didn't like the pain I had caused. I kept thinking back to Nixon singing built for sin. Maybe I shouldn't exist. I was built for sin and that's all I am. No one sees passed it.

I picked up a razor off the counter and took it apart. I pulled out the blade. I put the blade to my wrist. I pressed down and started bleeding. I paused and heard someone whisper "Do it." in my ear. I pressed harder and started to move the blade across my wrist.


	12. Chapter 12 Memories and Ultimatums

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Cha****pter 12**

_**Memories & Ultimatums**_

A pool of blood was forming on the floor. I had tears falling from my face. My mascara from last night was running. All of a sudden my phone rang. I had a text message. I dropped the razor in the sink. I got some gauze from under the sink and put pressure on the cut to stop the bleeding.

I used my powers to call for my phone. Sometimes they can be cool to have.

I looked at my phone to see who saved my life.

Nixon: Hey I was just gona check on you. U was pretty wasted last night.

I put my phone on the floor and kept applying pressure to my wrist. I think it was beginning to clot. I hadn't actually cut all the way across yet. I hadn't gotten to the ulnar artery, so I will be ok. Stitches were needed, but I wasn't going to the hospital. I could do them myself if I had to supplies.

Me: I'm alright. Got a major headache though. I don't remember a lot of wat happened. Did I do anything embarrassing?

Nixon: You kissed me and it wasn't ur normal everyday kiss either. I have to say I enjoyed it tho.

Me: I vaguely remember kissin u after lollipop was ova lol

Nixon: That wasn't the only time u kissed me tho :P

Me: when I get drunk, I want to have sex haha. Idk y I'm like tht. Its not a very good thng tho.

Nixon: when I brought u home and took u up to ur room, u took off ur clothes, got on the bed and pulled me on top of u.

Me: omg, I am so sry! Did we do anything? Lol

Nixon: no. u was hard to resist. Not cuz u were persistent tho.

Me: then how?

Nixon: I'm really attracted to u.

Me: Oh! I am grateful tht u didn't.

Nixon: I didn't want to take advantage of u. If we were to ever do that, I want u to b sober so I kno its not just the alcohol. I also want u to remember it ;)

Me: =]

Nixon: We're gona b in cali a little while longer if u wana hang out again. I had fun last night.

Me: Sure we can do tht. But I will txt u later, my parents anniversary thng is today and I haven't even had a shower or anything. Ttyl!

I checked by wrist and it was clotting. I got up off the floor where I had sat to text Nixon. I cleaned up the blood. Then I washed last night's makeup off my face. I looked horrible and my wrist hurt like nobody's business. I picked up my phone off the floor and seen Renji and me on the background. It was hard for me to look at that picture. I needed to change it. I missed him so much and didn't want to be reminded of the pain it caused me to be away from him. The pain in my wrist didn't compare to the pain of being away from Renji.

I took a shower, got ready and went downstairs. Grandpa and Nana had apparently gone to the store. They were putting up the groceries.

"Hey sunshine! Didn't think you were ever going to get up?" Nana said cheerfully.

"Could you not talk so loud? I have a splitting headache." I said, rubbing my forehead.

I opened the fridge and got a drink.

"OH my! What happened to your wrist?" Nana asked.

"I cut it last night. It's no big deal."

"It looks fresh." She added.

"Well it's not."

"Looks like it might need stitches too."

"Nana, I'm fine. I promise."

She looked at Grandpa with a worried expression.

"You would tell us the truth if it was something else, wouldn't you?" Grandpa asked.

"Yea."

They just looked at me.

"You don't think I tried to kill myself, do you?" I asked.

"Hunny, you've went through some things. You were admitted to a mental place.." Nana said, but I cut her off.

"Geez, that will haunt me forever won't it?"

"No, we won't mention it again." Grandpa said giving Nana a look.

"We just worry about you, Krissy. That's all." Nana said.

"I'm ok." I lied.

The subject was dropped and they continued getting ready for the party. I don't know what my Nana meant by I been through some things. All the things I been through she doesn't know about. She doesn't know about Shane hitting me. Nor does she know about all the supernatural problems. I was confused to what she was talking about.

I went upstairs to get my camera. I needed to go through the pictures. Some needed to be deleted. I still had pictures of me and Shane from way back in the day. From when we first got together. Everything was great then. We were so in love. What happened to us? I didn't need them anymore. Delete.

I deleted a lot of pictures of parties and stuff Shane and I went to. We were a couple of party animals. Me, him, Miranda and whoever she was dating always went out and did things. When we moved in together, it's like everything changed. We didn't party anymore and he was so jealous.

Then I got to pictures I had taken of me and Renji. I started crying as I looked through them and deleted them. I love him more than anyone or anything in this world. But I couldn't be with him. It was too dangerous, especially when Aizen wanted me to kill him. I knew Aizen had to be jealous of what we had.

I had no idea how long I had been looking through the pictures till Nana called me to come downstairs. Mom and dad were already here and guests had started to arrive. I was wearing my $200 Ed hardy bikini. The print on it was tattoo inspired. I had short jean shorts over the bottoms. I started walking down the stairs and who is the first person I see? Shane. And of course he had to be staring at me. I went straight to the case of Smirnoff by my Grandpa and grabbed a bottle.

"I think I'm gona need this today." I said and Grandpa laughed.

I went outside and started drinking my Smirnoff.

"Do you really think you need more alcohol?" I heard my mom say as she walked towards me. She had something in her hand.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

She handed me the magazine in her hand. It was the enquirer.

"Since when do you read this?" I asked.

"I don't, but someone brought to my attention that you were in it. I thought I had better look and I think you should too." She said sounding a bit agitated.

Well I wasn't on the cover, which was good. She flipped to the page and I was in there alright. Apparently I didn't remember Nixon popping my butt right. I had raised my skirt up in the back to reveal my butt and then he slapped it. There was a picture to prove it. There was also a picture of the kiss I gave him afterwards. He was right; it was so much more than your everyday kiss. I don't how that photographer got that close, but you could see my tongue going in his mouth. The article says people seen me drink a lot that night. The magazine showed reference to me being a model showing a picture from a spread I had done for cosmopolitan. They speculated whether I was his girlfriend. It was rather funny to me, though it wasn't to my mother. She took my drink when she left and band me from alcohol the rest of the party.

Miranda and Lee were there. Apparently they were dating. Poor Miranda. They both acted nice to me and I didn't understand. I thought they hated me for up and leaving Shane. I guess they got over it. Miranda asked about Japan and how I liked it. It was just like I had left on good terms with everyone. I wondered if they knew something I didn't. Maybe they were just acted nice because they wanted me to stay.

I walked inside to get a drink. The house was empty now. Everyone had gone outside. I was happy to be away from everyone for the moment. I needed a break from all the schmoozing. It got old, fast.

"Hey." I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around and it was Shane.

"Hi."

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way with us."

"Doesn't it?"

"I am sorry, Kristen. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Sometimes sorry doesn't cut it. Why can't you understand that?"

"Tell me what I have to do to make it right."

"Something's can't be made right."

"I'm not over you. I can't get over you."

"Well, I'm so over you."

I started to leave. But when I walked by him, he grabbed me and kissed me. I never would have seen that coming. When we kissed, I had a premonition of all the good times we had. It was just like moments flashing in front of my eyes. It sent all these old emotions running through me. When he stopped, he kept his hands griping my upper arms. It wasn't a tight grip, though.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything and I will leave you alone." He said.

I was speechless. I got out of his grip and started to walk outside again.

"Why can't you just love me back?" he asked

I stopped and turned around. "Love? That's what you were feeling for me when you hit me?"

"Hey, you tried to kill me and I forgave you. Let's call it even."

"I would hardly call it even."

I did walk away this time. I always wondered if he remembered what happened in Japan. Guess he does. Apparently I'm forgiven. Works for me, he deserved what happened. I walked over to Grandpa.

"Do you mind if I invite someone?" I asked him.

"No, it's fine with me."

I had gotten my phone when I went inside.

Me: So you were talking bout getting 2gether again. Well my parents party is getting kinda borin. U wana come ova and entertain me?

Nixon: lol sure.

Me: Its like a bbq backyard pool thing. Most ppl r n bathin suits, so wear or bring urs.

Nixon: R u n a bathing suit?

Me: Bikini ;)

Nixon: ima leave now. Directions?

I gave him directions and he was on his way. I had told him to just come on in the house and go to the French doors. I waited on the patio for him. When he got here and walked out the doors, I got up and hugged him. Then I put my hand on the back of his hand and pulled his lips to mine. If only I could have seen everyone's expression.

"You are sober, right?" Nixon asked when we stopped kissing.

"Yes, I've been banned from alcohol. Mom saw the enquirer thing."

"I saw that too. I forgot to tell you about that." He said laughing.

"It's ok." As said as I took him by the hand and lead him to sit down.

A lot of my parent's friends had kids around my age. Most of the kids were there. And they knew who Nixon was. They kept bugging him to sing. It was funny. He turned them down a million times. I had to make them stop. How many times does he have to say no before they get it through their thick skulls. I didn't like most of the girls that were bugging him.

We ended up swimming when it got a little darker outside. He was hot; I couldn't keep my hands off of him. We basically made out the entire time we were in the pool. It was dark and most of the people weren't looking, but Shane was. He stared daggers the whole time at Nixon. I expected him to come say something to him, but he never did.

"It's getting late and I have to get up early. I don't wana go, but you know." Nixon said.

"I know." I said pulling myself out of the pool.

I sat with my feet in the water. "Are you not gona get out?"

"I need to cool off a little. Cold shower would be nice." He said running his hands up and down my legs.

"Is the leg rubbing helping?" I asked laughed.

"Probably not." He laughed.

We sat there and talked for a little while. Then get out and I walked with him to his car.

"I had a good time. We should do it again, but go somewhere next time." He said.

I smiled. "You know if we do, we're going to be in the tabloids again. The will continue to speculate about me being your girlfriend."

"Maybe they will be right for once." He said, pulling me into him for a kiss.

After he left, I went back inside. Shane was waiting on me.

"You did that to make me jealous, didn't you?" he asked.

"Not exactly, though you didn't act like I thought you would."

"I'm different now, Kris. I've gotten help. I went to therapy for my anger issues."

I didn't know what to say.

"Everyone knows what I did to you, Kris. I couldn't take them blaming you for leaving. They know it was my fault."

So that's why everyone is being nice to me. They know why I did what I did. That's what Nana was talking about when she said I'd been through a lot. I can't believe he actually told people. Obviously they've forgiven him. That's something I don't know if I could do.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm here. Why everyone is nice to me. They've had time to deal with it. I told them a while ago. You're dad tried to hurt me when I told him. My dad had to hold him back. Everyone was pretty angry with me. I went to counseling and little by little they forgave me. I'm not who I used to be, Kris. Believe me." He explained

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I looked at the ground for a minute and he put his hand under my chin and lifted it up. He started to move in to kiss me, but I put my hand on his chest and stopped him.

"Don't…please." I said.

He just looked at me. Then I went upstairs to my room. I sat on the window seat and stared outside. I missed Renji and it was killing me. I clutched a pillow and cried. This was so hard. If Shane had never started beating me, everything would be fine. We would still be together and I would still be a model. I would have never met Renji and I wouldn't be hurting like this. Then there's Nixon, who I like a lot. But I'm sure I will hurt him.

I'm thankful Aizen hasn't showed up here. Maybe I really am safe here.

I heard a knock on my door and then someone come in.

"Are you ok?" it was Miranda.

"Not really."

"Don't cry." She said as she walked over to me. "I'm sorry about Shane."

"It's not your fault. He is just making this hard on me."

"He loves you, Kris. He can't help that. He's been a wreck since you left. Today was the first time I seen him smile since you left. He only smiled because of you."

"I can't get over what he did to me. I shouldn't have to apologize for that. I didn't do anything wrong here. Going to therapy doesn't make it right. It won't make my emotional scars go away. I'm thankful he went though. At least he won't hit his next girlfriend."

"You're not going to give him another chance?"

"Every time he hit me and I didn't leave was another chance. He had plenty of opportunities to change. He didn't care then, cause he thought I wouldn't leave him. But I did and I don't plan on going back."

She just looked at me.

"This discussion is over. I want to be alone now. Please leave." I said.

I sat there for what seemed like hours after she left. I thought so many times about going back to that blade and finishing what I started. The more I thought about it the more is sounded like a permanent solution to a temporary problem. I wasn't completely convinced the problem was temporary, but I was hoping it was. I wanted to be happy again. I did find out that being with Nixon made the pain of being away from Renji less painful. If that makes any sense at all.

I didn't sleep very well that night. I had way too much on my mind. I had to get up early because this thing for my parents wasn't just a normal party. They were renewing their vows. It was their 25th anniversary so I guess I didn't expect mother to have a normal party. They were having it at their house. The backyard was huge and they were putting a dance floor down. It wasn't kind of like a wedding. They had a tent set up for the tables to be under. They had a cake and all that stuff. Mother had made us a nail appointment as early as they would take us and then we had to get our hair done. Thankfully there was a break in between to two appointments for lunch.

I decided to make call Nixon and ask if he wanted to do lunch. He said yes. I met him at the place we picked to eat. When I arrived, there were photographers everywhere. Apparently some other famous person was eating there. Well, it was a popular place.

Nixon came to my car after I parked.

"Where have company." Nixon said opening my door for me.

"I see. Good thing I dressed up." I said jokingly, because I wasn't.

I had on shorts, a spaghetti strap tank, and flips flops. My hair was in pigtails and I had hardly any make up on.

"At least my nails look good." I joked.

"You look beautiful." He said before he kissed my forehead.

I rolled my eyes and put my sunglasses on. He took my hand and we started walking toward the restaurant. Of course the people were asking if we were dating and such. We didn't talk to them. Nixon flipped them off a couple times. I was happy when we made inside.

"It's so pretty outside. I wanted to eat out there, but not now." I said.

We ate and talked for a while after. Then I noticed the time.

"OH crap! I have to go! I'm gona be late and I will never hear the end of it from mother." I said scrambling for my purse.

I practically ran out to the car. When I got to the car, I turned around and Nixon was behind me.

"Run off and leave why don't you." He said laughing.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

He gave me a hug.

"We don't have to kiss. I know this tabloid thing bothers you." He told me.

I grabbed his face and pulled his lips to mine. He smiled when I stopped and so did I. I got in the car, told him I would call him later and left. Luckily, I wasn't late. We got our hair done and then went to my parent's house. They had bought me a dress and it was gorgeous. It was Chanel.

They ceremony went great. The food was great. Everything was going great and everyone was having fun. I can't believe my mom was actually dancing. It was pretty funny to me. She even dragged me onto the dance floor to dance with her.

It was going good until Shane asked to speak to me. He took me to the gazebo, which had lights all over it.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I know you still feel something for me." He said as he got down on one knee. "I should have done this a long time ago. You always hinted around to it." He pulled out a velvet box and opened it. "We even went to Tiffany's and picked you out a ring. This ring."

The ring was exactly the one I wanted. 3cts and gorgeous. He took my hand and put it on my finger.

"Give this one more try. I promise, I won't mess up this time. Marry me, Kristen."

I was shocked, but I barely had time to react to it. I saw the sky split open. This huge hollow peered out. Then it started to come out. He must have been as tall as a skyscraper, maybe even taller.

"What are you looking at?" Shane asked.

I ignored him and ran to the house. I went straight for my purse. I carried around that cuff Grimmjow gave me everywhere I went to remember him by. I put it on and ran out to the street where the giant hollow was walking. It was huge. I didn't know how I was going to fight it.

All of a sudden I saw a soul reaper in the air, a female soul reaper. She was fighting it. I felt someone grab me and they pulled me on the ground. It was Loly and Menoly. Aizen had to be behind this whole thing. They scrambled on the ground with me a bit, causing the wound on my wrist to open back up. Blood was pouring out. I sent them both flying off me with my powers. I looked at Menoly and focused all my energy on her. She dissolved into thin air. I didn't know I could make them go that fast.

"What did you do to her?!" Loly screamed.

I turned around to finish her, but she was gone. Blood was dripping off my fingers onto the street. I needed to stop the bleeding. I looked up and seen the female soul reaper was finishing the huge hollow. I dragged myself in the house and upstairs to my old bathroom. I took the cuff off when I got there. I got some gauze and applied pressure to the wound. I felt someone behind me. I looked in the mirror and it was him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked with tears rolling down my cheek.

He made me turn around and face him. "Because I want you."

"Then why don't you just take me? You've had the opportunity."

"I want you to come to me." He put his hands on the counter and leaned in. "And I don't care who or how many I have to kill to make that happen."

I tried to slap him, but he grabbed my wrist. He turned me around and pinned me to the wall by my wrists.

"Don't try to fight me, Kristen. It's pointless. You won't win." he threatened

I just stared at him.

"I'm forcing your hand, now it's your turn to play. Come to me or your loved ones will be sentenced to death." he said

He leaned in to kiss me, but I turned my check to him. My eyes were erupting with tears.

He let go of my wrists and whipped a tear away.

"Don't cry, my dear. The choice should be very easy. I know you don't want people to die."

Then he was gone. I slide down to the floor and cried.


	13. Chapter 13 Heartbreaker

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

**Chapter 13**

_**Heartbreaker**_

I sat in the floor and cried. I held the gauze tight to my wrist. Then I heard a knock on the door. I didn't get up. The door opened and it was the female soul reaper. She wore the same robe that all the other soul reapers wore, but she had an armband. She had her black hair pulled into a bun held in a tied cloth.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I guess so."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Thank you for fighting that thing." I finally said.

"No problem. It was a Menos Grande."

"Oh! I heard about those from…" I trailed off. Grimmjow had told me about them. I didn't like to mention him. It was a sore subject for me. "I just had never seen one. But what are you doing here?"

"Renji asked me to look after you. He figured something like this would happen."

"You know Renji?"

"Yea, he's a good friend of mine."

"How is he?"

"He's fine. He wanted me to tell you not to think he's mad, because he's not. He agrees with you. He thinks Captain Aizen would try to make you kill each other because he's jealous."

"Captain Aizen?"

"He was my captain." She said looking down at the floor. "I still believe he's a good person deep down."

"Oh...You must not know him like I do."

"I know him better!" she shouted.

I kind of got the feeling she was a little touchy on the subject.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. He's the enemy. This has just been hard on me." She said. "I'm Momo Hinamori, by the way. I know who you are. Renji talks about you a lot."

"I wish I could see him."

She looked as if she felt sorry for me. I could tell she was a sweet person. This Aizen thing must be hard on her. I looked at my hand and noticed I was still wearing the ring Shane put on me. I took it off and held it in my hand. I would have to give it back to him. I couldn't marry him.

"I have to go back to the soul society. They need to know what's going on." Momo said.

She left. There was a knock at the door.

"Are you in there, Kristen?" It was Shane.

I whipped my tears and decided to put some medicine and a bandage on my wrist. Then I opened the door.

"What happened to your wrist?" he said taking my hand to look at it.

I jerked my hand back. "I fell and cut it. I'm ok." I lied.

"Why did you run away?" he asked.

I pulled the ring off and handed it to him. "I can't take this."

"I want you to, Kristen. Marry me."

"No. I can't."

"Yes, you can! I have changed, I swear. Ask anyone."

"That doesn't matter. Some things you just can't take back."

"Kristen, you've changed."

"I know. The old me would've took you back in a heartbeat. The new me knows better."

I started to walk away from him, but I noticed he wasn't moving. I stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Do yourself a favor and just move on. You and I aren't happening again. I just can't do it. I shouldn't have to apologize for it either. Everyone makes me feel like I should though. I'm not the one who did wrong. You did."

I walked back down stairs, but he followed.

"Kristen, don't be like this. Things have changed."

"You can't honestly expect me to forgive you. You may have changed, but that doesn't change what you did. It doesn't erase things. But you are right, things have changed. You have no idea how much has changed. But it doesn't change the fact that we can't be together. We are over, end of story. So just leave me alone, ok?"

He just stared at me in disbelief.

"Besides, my heart belongs to someone else." I confessed.

"To who? The guy from yesterday?"

"No…"

"Are you whoring yourself out then? You were all over him."

"That shouldn't have happened. I don't know why I did that."

"What the hell? You were leading him on. Does he know he can't really have you?"

"That's none of your business. You don't know what's going on. It was a mistake."

"Uh huh, does he know it was mistake?"

No, he didn't. I'm going to tell him though. It was none of Shane's business.

"Shut up, Shane! You wouldn't understand."

I started to walk off, but he grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me." I said sternly.

He let go and I left him there.

I was in a sour mood the rest of the night. I kept looking for hollows to drop in. Fortunately, no more did. After I got back to my grandparent's place, Momo returned. I had no idea how she knew where I would be.

"I reported back and the decision has been made to have a few soul reapers to be watching your family and close friends. They're the targets. We will do our best to protect them." She stated.

"Did you talk to Renji?"

"Yes and he thinks it's best if you don't return to Japan, at least not for a while. You need to help protect your family. He also said you need to stay apart for a while."

"What?"

"Well he doesn't want Captain Aizen to pit you against each other."

"Oh…"

The next few weeks I missed Renji more than ever. Nixon had decided to stay in town longer since I was. I hung out with him a lot, trying to soothe the pain of being away from Renji. I kept telling myself I was going to tell him I loved someone else, but I never did. He told me numerous times how much he liked me. I couldn't bring myself to hurt him. I knew I would have to eventually.

Several different soul reapers took turns here in Cali. They killed quite a few hollow and so did I. I didn't know if I believed Aizen would send so many, but he did. I learned not to doubt him. I guess he really wanted me badly. I was told not to go back, that the soul reapers had things under control. But did they really?

I went to see Framing Hanley perform and Nixon dedicated "slow dance" to me. The lyrics made me worry about his feelings and hurting him.

"_**Pardon me for saying, I was afraid she never gave me the time of day**__**  
**__**If love is a slow dance, I just hope for one chance**___

_**I hope time could stop, it's hard for me to breath**__**  
**__**She's really walking over here to me**__**  
**__**What should I say? What should I do?**___

_**Don't let this end now**__**  
**__**Slow this dance down**__**  
**__**I could stay here all night... Forever **___

_**This is not my strongest point that she knows**__**  
**__**She pardons me for stepping on her toes**__**  
**__**I heard she's a pageant queen**__**  
**__**So what's she doing dancing with me?**___

_**I hope time could stop, it's hard for me to breath**__**  
**__**She's really falling in love with me**__**  
**__**What should I say? What should I do?**___

_**Don't let this end now**__**  
**__**Slow this dance down**__**  
**__**I could stay here all night... Forever **__**  
**__**Dance with me forever...**___

_**Teach me every step, every dip and every turn**__**  
**__**Your arms around my neck you make want to learn..**__**  
**__**I'm only getting better**___

_**Don't let this end now**__**  
**__**Slow this dance down**__**  
**__**I could stay here all night... Forever**___

_**Don't let this end now **___

_**Slow Dance**___

_**A Slow Dance"**_

After the show, we went back to his suite. We talked and I wanted to tell him about Renji, but I couldn't. I needed to. Somehow we ended up on his bed, kissing. Clothes were being removed. I knew I had to stop this now. I couldn't sleep with him and I needed to stop leading him on. It wasn't fair to him. He was kissing my neck, trailing down to my chest when I stopped him.

"I can't do this." I said pushing him off. I searched for my clothes that had been removed.

"Oh, you're not ready. I understand."

"That's not it exactly." I said as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"What is it then?"

"I feel so bad about this. I've wanted to tell you this for a while, but couldn't. I'm in love with someone else, but I can't be with him right now. Being with you helps ease the pain."

He just sat there for a while, silent.

"I think you should leave." He said emotionlessly.

I got up and started to walk out.

"He sounds like a real winner, Kristen. Not being here with you when you need him and all." He said.

I didn't say anything. He would never understand. Renji was doing all he could. He would die for me. He loves me. He sees past my looks. He loves my soul. No other man could even compare to him.

I didn't sleep well that night. I felt bad about Nixon. I never wanted to hurt anyone, but it seems like I keep doing it. I laid in bed forever. I didn't want to get up. I got a text in the afternoon, so I decided to finally get up. I would have to, to check the message.

Nixon: Hey, um I would like it if u would come to the show 2nite. U kno where it is. Hope 2 c u there.

It surprised me to be getting a message from him. I didn't think that I would hear from him again. I would go to the show. Maybe he wanted to be friends.

I got there and they had just finished a song.

"Kristen, if you're out there, this song is for you." Nixon said.

I made my way through the crowd and listened to the words. It was "23 days".

"_**Your kiss was the perfect drug**_

_**It gave me the perfect high**_

_**How can cheaters fall in love?**_

_**They all deserve to die**_

_**I need to feel you again**_

_**I need your lips on my skin**_

_**For one night I could be him**_

_**Or I could be better**_

_**In your eyes, I thought I saw tomorrow**_

_**Now all I see is wasted time**_

_**Can we pretend it's always been okay?**_

_**We never lost it all, lost it all**_

_**Can we pretend we never let this fade?**_

_**We never lost it all, lost it all**_

_**Time's not much of a friend**_

_**After 23 days**_

_**My patience has reached its end**_

_**But I'd take you back anyway**_

_**Hold your breath**_

_**You make the perfect sounds**_

_**This is what love is made of**_

_**And baby you've been missing out**_

_**In your eyes, I thought I saw tomorrow**_

_**Now all I see is wasted time.**_

_**Can we pretend it's always been okay?**_

_**We never lost it all, lost it all**_

_**Can we pretend we never let this fade?**_

_**We never lost it all, lost it all**_

_**Let's reintroduce our shadows**_

_**Watch them become one**_

_**This room is out of oxygen**_

_**And I'm not nearly done**_

_**The familiar taste of your body**_

_**Is how I know this is right**_

_**I'm not asking for tomorrow**_

_**I'm just asking for tonight**_

_**Can we pretend it's always been okay?**_

_**We never lost it all, lost it all**_

_**Can we pretend we never let this fade?**_

_**We never lost it all, lost it all**_

_**The familiar taste of your body**_

_**Is how I know this is right**_

_**Why worried about tomorrow"**_

When he seen me, he never took his eyes off of me. I'm sure everyone could tell he was singing to me. The words hit me hard. He still wanted me. I honestly hoped he didn't think he could compete with Renji. He wouldn't be able to.

After the end of the song, they took a break. He motioned for me to come to him.

"Hi." I said softly, looking at the ground.

"Hey."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Anything."

"I like you, I really do. But I love someone else. Love trumps like, you know?"

"Just give me a chance. Like the song says, I could be better."

"No you can't. I'm not knocking you or anything, because you are amazing. If it weren't for him, I would be with you. But he is just something I can't explain. They say you know when someone is 'the one'. Well he is my one and I know it. I am sorry."

He just walked off and left me standing there. I felt so bad. I was trying to be harsh. I really do care about him, but I guess that doesn't matter.

I needed to see Renji. I couldn't go without him anymore. It was too dangerous here though. Maybe I could go to the soul society. Orihime said she'd been there. I should be able to go too. Getting there is the problem.

The next day I hung out with Miranda. We had a girl's day. It was great to just hang out and have fun with my best friend. I missed her. She never mentioned anything about Shane. I was thankful for that. She had a date with Lee, so she dropped me off in the afternoon.

I was walking toward the house when I had a premonition. I saw Miranda being attacked by a hollow. I grabbed the cuff out of my purse and put it on. Then I started running toward her house. She just lived down the street from Grandpa and Nana. When I got there, Rangiku was already there.

"So I'm assuming you killed it." I said.

"Hey girl! Yea, I killed it."

I laughed at her. She was so fun to be around. She had long, wavy, strawberry blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Her most distinctive feature was her rather large breasts. She wore her robe loose to expose her cleavage. She knew how to work what she had. Reminded me of myself.

She was a lieutenant too. Apparently they have different divisions, 13 to be exact. Renji had explained it to me the best he could. Renji was lieutenant of the 6th division. Momo was lieutenant of the 5th division. Rangiku was lieutenant of the 10th division.

I had an idea while talking to Rangiku. She could take me to the soul society to see Renji. We would be safe there.

"Will you take me to the soul society? I need to see Renji, it's been forever." I said.

"You want him, don't you?"

I just smiled.

"Oh my God, you so do! I'll take you if you promise details!"

"Alright, I most defiantly will give you details."

"I bet he's good. He looks like he would be!" She said jokingly.

"You're crazy, you know that right?"

In the past few weeks she had been in and out helping defend my family. We had become pretty good friends. She was rather entertaining.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"So ready."

Then we were gone.


	14. Chapter 14 Soul Society

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 14**

_**Soul Society**_

When we arrived in the Soul Society, it didn't look much different than the world I live in. It surprised me. I was expecting more.

"So this is it?" I asked.

"Yep."

"I expected more."

"Like what?"

"I don't know gold and stuff."

She busted out laughing. I laughed as well.

I noticed there was a wall up. It looked as if it was surrounding the area we were in. The area was too big to see all the way around, so I just assumed the wall was all the way around.

"Why is there a wall?" I asked.

"That's to separate the Seireitei from the Rukongai."

"The what from the what?" I asked laughing.

"The Seireitei is where we soul reapers and nobility live. The Rukongai is where all the other souls live."

"Oh."

She took me to where Renji was. He was in his office doing paper work. His door was open, so I just walked in. He automatically looked up. I guess he sensed my spiritual pressure.

"Well hello lieutenant Abarai, long time no see." I said smiling.

He smiled and got up. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing you." I said as I walked toward him.

I had on a pink baby tee that had super model n glitter on the front. A little of my tummy below the belly button was showing. I had on short blue jean shorts and flip flops as well.

I never took my eyes off of his as I walked towards him. When I got to him, I gave him a kiss. I pulled away and took off my shirt, exposing my pink polka dot bra.

"What are you doing?" Renji asked.

I giggled, "You have a hot woman taking her clothes off in front of you and you ask her what's she's doing?"

"I just want you to realize what you're doing."

"I know what I'm doing, Renji. I'm not drunk or anything." I said laughing.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Very, now stop with the questions. Shut up and kiss me already!"

He kissed me, then picked me up and sat me on his desk. I wrapped my legs around him and we started kissing. After kissing my lips for a while he moved to my neck. I loved the way he made me feel. The energy surging through my body by his touch was amazing. It seemed like the more intense things got the more powerful the energy surges were. He slid my bra straps down and kissed on my shoulders. He reached around to unhook my bra.

"Lieutenant Abarai…" a woman's voice trailed off.

We both looked up. In the door was a woman with long black hair and big midnight blue eyes. She wore standard soul reaper attire except for the black choker around her neck.

"Oh…umm, this is a bit awkward. I see you're busy. I will just come back later." She said and then left. She had an irritated look on her face. I wonder what her problem was.

I busted out laughing, "Whoops!"

Renji smiled. "Maybe we should go to my place."

I got off the desk and he threw me my shirt.

"You mean you want me to put this back on?" I asked playfully.

"For time being, yes." He said.

"I'm just messing with you. I know you don't want anyone else seeing the goods." I said while putting my shirt on.

"Damn right I don't."

We got to his house. He took me by the hand and lead me to his bedroom.

"Now are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

I took my shirt off and we began kissing. He took of my bra while we were kissing, and then laid me on the bed. He got on top of me and kissed my neck. He kissed my shoulders, and then worked his way down to my chest. He kissed down my stomach till he got to my shorts. When he got to my shorts, he took them and my panties off. He undressed himself and got back on top of me.

He looked into my eyes and said, "I love you so much, more than I could ever explain."

"I love you too." I replied, almost being brought to tears.

No one had ever been so sweet about this. No one compared to him. He was my soul mate.

I had to cover my mouth. It felt so good that I was literally screaming. I had never felt it be this good before. I'm sure the whole soul society heard me. I didn't care though.

We laid in the bed after we were through. He tried to touch me but I just couldn't take it. I already had all this surging through my body and the surge from his touch was just too must to handle right now. It was so insane. He kept trying to touch me.

"Would you stop that?" I said laughing and moving over. "You literally make my back arch up off the bed when you touch me with the way I feel right now. It feels too good, I can't take it. I don't think you understand. Look at my legs, they're shaking!"

He smiled. I'm sure this makes him feel confident in his manly abilities. He touched me again and I yelped. Not out of pain though, out of pleasure.

"This is kind of fun." He said laughing.

"I'm going to make you think fun when I sling you across the room."

"You wouldn't."

"Go ahead and try me."

"Nah, I don't want anything to get broken. I'm glad it does this to you though." He said with a smile.

"Did you not enjoy it?"

"Oh yes! I enjoyed it thoroughly. I've just never seen anyone react to it like you."

"Just how many people have you seen react?"

"Let's not go into that. Remember that I have been around much longer than you." He said with a smile.

He looked at his watch. "I have to go. I won't be long though."

He got his clothes and stuff together. "Before I go, does this mean the whole 'friends' thing is over?"

"I'd say so."

"Good." He smiled. "I love you. Be back as soon as I can."

I waved as he walked out the door.

I laid n the bed for a while. I probably couldn't have walked if I would have tried. I hoped it would be this good every time. It could get very addictive being this good though. Oh well.

I finally got up and put my clothes on. There was a knock at the door. I opened the door and it was the same woman who walked in on me and Renji in his office.

"Oh, it's you again." She said in a disgusted tone and the turned to leave.

"Hello to you too!" I said sarcastically.

She turned around on a dime.

"Do you know who you're speaking to?" she said angrily.

"Can't say I do." I said nonchalantly.

"I'm Mimiru Sato, 3rd seat of the 6th division."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

In a flash, she was right in front of me. I tell you, these people are fast!

"You should me scared!" she said through her teeth.

"And yet I'm not."

That must have pissed her off. In a split second she had drew her sword and held the tip to my throat.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled.

She didn't respond. Her eyes were crazy. What had I done? She acted as if she hated me before I ever said anything to her. Worried she might actually kill me, I used my powers to push her back. I didn't use enough force to knock her down. I just wanted some distance. She was in my personal space.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but you should really fix it!" I stated.

"My problem is you! Renji deserves better than trash such as you!"

"Oh ok, so this is about me and Renji? I get it. Jealous much?"

"You think I'm jealous of you? Ha! You're just a human!"

"C'mon, I know you sense my spiritual pressure. I may be a human, but I'm a damn strong one!"

She glared at me. She knew I was right.

"What is going on here?" said Renji walking up.

Mimiru broke her stance as soon as she heard Renji.

"Lieutenant Abarai." She said softly.

The way she looked at him, I knew that look. She loved him. She hated me because he looked at me the way she looked at him. I almost felt sorry for her and then I remember she tried to kill me. She wasn't going to make this easy, I was sure of that.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked.

"No sir." Mimiru answered.

I crossed my arms as the two of them talked. I guess she finally got to say what she wanting to. When they were through, she left. He walked up the steps and kissed me on the forehead.

"What was that all about?" he asked as we walked inside.

"She loves you, doesn't she?"

"I suppose she does."

"Do you love her?"

"No! I love you. I've never loved her."

"What happened with you two?"

"We were in the 5th division together. We were both pretty rebellious, which led to our friendship. One time she told me she thought I was hot and wanted me badly. I told her I didn't want a relationship, but I was up for casual sex if she was. She said she was, so we started sleeping together. It was suppose to be no strings attached, but it didn't turn out that way for her. She began to fall in love with me, I guess. She said she loved me once after we had sex and it blew me away. She claimed she didn't mean to say it, but I was completely turned off by it. I didn't want love and she knew that. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, so I called it off. I didn't love her and I didn't want to continue sleeping with her if she loved me, that wasn't fair to her. But she kept telling me it was an accident and that she was thinking of someone else. It didn't matter to me that she envisioned someone else. As long as I was getting mine, I was ok with it. I believed her, so we started doing it again. Well she got really possessive and kind of psycho on me. She told people we were together and wanted to fight any girl who she thought liked me. I had to call it off. When I did, things just got worse. She tried to act like my girl and followed me around. Finally, I was transferred to the 11th division and didn't have to put up with her anymore. At some point she was moved to the 6th division and then I was promoted to Lieutenant of the 6th division. So we met again, but she didn't go all crazy on me this time. She had matured and so had I. She did ask me on a date and we went out, but I just didn't feel it with her. She still holds a torch for me I guess."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. She's no competition for me. I mean, look at me." I joked.

"You're right. No one compares to you."

I just smiled. He's so sweet. Suddenly he picked me up.

"What are you doing?" I said laughing.

"I'm going to have my way with you." He said with a grin.

He took me to his room and made love to me. It was amazing! No one could make me feel the way he could.

* * *

**Author's note: Credit to Mimiru goes to Keith. He named her and thought of her powers. Review plz! =]**


	15. Chapter 15 Nothing Good about Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 15**

_**Nothing Good about Goodbye**_

I woke up in Renji's arms the next morning. I wanted to stay in his arms forever. I knew I couldn't, though. I had to go back home, but I planned on enjoying this moment as long as I could. I laid there and imagined a world without Aizen. We would be together all the time. I wouldn't have to worry about killing him or my family being in danger. Everything was perfect in my dream world.

After Renji got up, he thought he should take me back home. When we got to my Grandparent's house, no one was home. This was good. It would give me time to think up an excuse to why I didn't come home and why I wasn't answering my phone. I don't know if anyone had called, because I turned my phone off. I was sure I wouldn't have service in the soul society.

Renji walked me in the house.

"Do you have to go?" I asked.

"Yea, I do."

"Let's not stay away from each other anymore. I just can't do it. I know that I would know it was you if Aizen tried anything."

"Kyōka Suigetsu is flawless. You wouldn't know."

"He would have a flawless Zanpakuto, wouldn't he? That's so like him." I said rolling my eyes.

Renji smiled. "If you want to risk it, we can."

"I need to be able to see you. It literally pains me to be without you."

"I know how you feel." He said taking me into his arms. "I have to go. I love you." He kissed me on the forehead and was gone.

I went upstairs to get a shower. When I got out, I went downstairs to find my parents and grandparents in the living room.

"Oh Kristen." Mother said as she ran to me crying. "We thought u had disappeared again." She embraced me. I guess I didn't blame her for thinking that. I had been doing that a lot lately.

"We thought we were going to have to call the cops to report you missing." Nana said.

"I'm fine. I'm here. I didn't run away." I assured.

"Where were you?" mother asked.

"I went to see a friend."

"Who?" mother asked again.

"It's no one you would know. I met them in Japan. We sat there talking forever and I just decided to stay the night."

"Your car was here though." Nana pointed out.

"They picked me up and brought me back."

"Why didn't you answer when we called?" Dad asked.

"My phone died. And I didn't have my charger. I am sorry."

"You are an adult, Kristen, and normally, this kind of thing wouldn't bother us. It's just with everything that's been going on, we got worried. We hoped you hadn't disappeared again. It's none of our business what you go and do, we just want you to stick around. We love you, Krissy." Grandpa explained.

"I love you too, all of you. I guess it is expected that you worry after what I have put you through." I said sympathetically.

I gave them all hugs.

A couple days went by and there hadn't been any reports of hollows. It made me wonder if Aizen had gave in. Maybe he got the picture that I didn't want to be with him and he couldn't force it on me.

My skin was getting lighter that I like. I needed to lay out like something fierce. I hadn't had time with everything that was going on. I decided now was a perfect time. I put my bikini on and looked in my full length mirror. I tried to pooch my belly out and slouch to make myself appear pregnant. I just wanted to see what I would look like. I rubbed my stomach and imagined what it would be like to be a mother, a mother to Renji's child. To our beautiful daughter. I wondered what her name was and what she was like. I didn't have to wonder about her voice though. I knew it and it was as beautiful as she was. The way she made me feel when I heard her call me mommy was unlike any other feeling I've ever felt. I wanted to her it again. I wanted to hold her again.

A tear rolled down my cheek when I remembered that Renji wasn't in that premonition. Was he even alive? He would have been with us if he had been. I have my premonitions for a reason, either to change what could happen or to warn me of what will happen. Because I know my powers, I know that if he was alive he would have been there. Did it mean if we had a child, he would die? I already loved my little girl. I hoped I could have both.

I decided to put all that in the back of my head. It was too painful to think about.

I went out to by the pool to lay out. I obviously fell asleep, because my phone ringing scared me to death. I almost fell off the lounge chair. I picked up my phone and seen it was Miranda. I answered and she was hysterical. I could tell she was crying, but I couldn't make out all the words. She told me to come to where she was and hurry. I got up and put my top on. I ran in the house and put on the 1st pair of shorts I seen, slid my flip flops and ran to my car. I speed the whole way. She wasn't that far, though. She was just at the park down the street.

I got out and ran till I seen her. When I did see her, I noticed something else. It stopped me dead in my tracks. I knew why she was hysterical now. Lee was laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Miranda was knelt next to him, crying. It took me a minute to regain my composure. When I did, I ran to her.

"Kristen! Save him!" Miranda screamed.

He had been stabbed repeatedly it looked like.

"Give him CPR!" Miranda yelled.

I checked his pulse and he didn't have one. I looked up and seen him standing there, his soul that is. His chain of fate had been cut.

"He's gone, Miranda." I said trying to keep my composure.

"No!" She cried out.

"Did you call 911?" I asked.

"Yes." She sobbed.

I put my arms around her and she cried on my shoulder.

"What is going on? What do you mean I'm gone?" Lee asked.

I just looked at him.

"I know you can see me, Kristen! You're looking right at me!" He yelled.

I started to cry. Lee's death was my fault. This wasn't just any murder. It reeked of Aizen. I'm not sure who he had to do it, though. Some Arrancar was my guess, though it could have been Gin.

When the police got there, they took Miranda aside to ask her what happened. She had gone to the bathroom and when she came back, he was dead. The worst part was they found a velvet box in his pocket with a ring it. He was going to propose to Miranda.

I had walked away from the scene to gather my thoughts. Lee had followed me.

"How come I can't get Miranda attention?" Lee asked.

I just looked at him, no knowing what to say.

"Am I…" he trailed off.

"Dead? Yes." A familiar voice answered.

I turned to see who it was. It was Renji.

"I'm dead?" Lee asked.

"Yes." I answered. "Did you see who killed you?"

"I just remember feeling this intense pain in my gut. When I looked down, I was bleeding. I don't know how it happened. I didn't see anything." Lee responded.

"Just as I thought." I said.

Renji took Lee aside. I guess he was going to explain what he was going to do and where he was going to send him.

All I could think about was what I had caused. This was all my fault. Miranda would be engaged and planning a wedding if it wouldn't have been for me. I would have been maid of honor. Tear started rolling down my cheeks. How did I let this happen? He warned me. He proved he wasn't making hollow threats. I guess the couple days without hollows were the calm before the storm. I fell to my knees and cried. What have I done?

The next couple of days were agonizing. Having someone's death on my hands was the worst feeling in the world.

I was in my room getting ready for Lee's funeral. I had to be there for Miranda. I looked in my full length mirror to make sure my outfit looked right. Renji was in my room with me.

"Are you gona be ok today?" He asked.

"I guess so. I don't really have a choice, now do I?" I said in a snappy tone while still looking in the mirror.

He was silent.

I turned around and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's ok."

"I can't help but think that this was just a warning. I mean, I wasn't close to Lee at all. He was Shane's best friend, but we never got along too well. His death doesn't hit me directly. It does so indirectly. In the sense that he's Miranda's boyfriend and it hurt her, so I'm hurt. Well of course I'm hurt because it was my fault that this happened, but you know what I mean?"

"Yea, I get it."

"This is his warning to me, if I don't come to him, he will hit me directly next time. He will kill someone I love. I'm starting to think that maybe I should just go back."

"No! We have this under control."

"If that's the case then why is Lee dead?"

He didn't answer, because he couldn't. We didn't have it under control.

"That's what I thought. I have to go or I'm going to be late." I said before giving him a kiss. "I love you and I will see you later."

I left.

The funeral went by slowly. Miranda was a wreck and Shane wasn't doing too well either. It was horrible knowing that I caused this. I am the reason for their pain. I could hardly stand it. It made me sick. I almost got up to leave several times, but I forced myself to stay.

I exited quickly after the funeral was over. I wanted to get out so bad that I almost ran outside. The fresh air felt good, but I felt dizzy. I stood there for a second, the world seemingly spinning around. I tried closing my eyes, but I seen Lee lying in his own blood. My knees went weak and I fell to the ground. I couldn't hold back anymore. I began to cry.

"Why did you do this?" I whispered through the sobs. "Why?!?" I screamed out.

People started to stare. The wind picked up and the ground began to rumble. I knew I was causing this, but I couldn't stop. The pain was too much. The ground started to shake more intensely. Someone yelled earthquake and started a frenzy. The cars near me slowly began rising off the ground.

I felt this energy rush go though me and it calmed me instantly. The winds died down and the shaking subsided. The cars were on the ground again. I looked up and Renji had his hand on my shoulder. He was dressed in a suit.

He extended his hand and said, "Don't worry, they can see me. I'm in my gigai."

I took his hand and he helped me up.

"I figured you would need me here." He said, taking me in his arms.

I closed my eyes as he held me close. I felt so safe in his arms. I felt like everything was going to be ok when I was there. I opened my eyes to see Shane staring at us. I couldn't quite read the expression on his face though.

"I got to go to the graveside service." I said.

"You don't have to do this alone. I'm coming with you."

I looked up at him and put one hand on his face. "Thank you. Thank you for being here for me when no one else could. You calmed me down with just one touch. I don't know how you do it. Do you even know how amazing you are?"

"Yep, I'm something special." He said with a smile.

I smiled back. Only he could make me smile when I feel so much pain.

The graveside service wasn't as bad because Renji was with me. His touch just made everything better.

A couple weeks later, things were trying to get back to normal. Everyone was trying to move on. People had told mother of Renji. Of course they didn't know his name, but they knew we were together. It was easy to see. Mother wanted to meet him. I guess it was fair to let her. He would be the father of her grandchild.

Of course Mother had this big dinner party planned. Everything had to be an ordeal in her eyes. She invited Mitch, Debbie, Shane and Miranda as well. She said it was because of Shane and Miranda's lose. I knew it was really so she could compare Renji to Shane. No one was better for me than Shane in her eyes. She had already said Renji was an unusual name. I thought it was a beautiful name.

When Renji got here, mother wasn't impressed. Of course she wasn't. He had long hair and tattoos. That was the 1st complaint I got from her. I didn't care though. I loved him and nothing would change that. When the others got here, I was surprised to see that Shane had a date. I knew her too. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her boobs were huge; they were implants, of course. She had had a nose job and she got collagen lip injections. She was about as fake as they could get. I knew why Shane liked her too. She was like the fake version of me. Her implants made her boobs bigger, but my natural ones were pretty good size. Her nose job made her nose favor mine. The lip injections made her lips pouty like mine were naturally.

She was part of our party group when Shane and I started dating. I had gone to school with her and we were in the same clique, but I never liked her. She always wanted what I had. She used to flirt with Shane all the time when we were together. She was dressed like a slut. He boobs were practically falling out of her dress. The dress wasn't suitable for this occasion.

"You remember Kashmir, dontcha Kristen?" Shane said.

"Of course I do." I said with a fake smile.

He smirked at me. I knew he was doing this to make me mad. Well two could play at that game. I went and got Renji.

"This is my boyfriend, Renji." I said to Shane cocking an eyebrow.

Renji extended his hand, but Shane didn't shake it. He ignored it and walked by him.

"I take it he doesn't like me." Renji said.

I just smiled and took him by the hand to lead him to the living room.

The dinner went as good as it could have. We all went back in the living room after it was over for drinks. Grandpa went outside to check the mail. He said he had forgotten all about the mail with the fuss about tonight's dinner going on. He wasn't out there long when we hurt him scream. I immediately got up and ran outside to him. I could only think the worst.

When I got there he was laying on the ground holding his left arm.

"I think I'm having a heart attack." He said.

I screamed for someone to get him an aspirin while I called 911. I knelt beside him.

"It's going to be ok Grandpa. You're going to be fine." I said whilst holding his hand.

I was fighting the tears, but I was relieved that Aizen hadn't been behind this though. I thought for sure he had been attacked by a hollow, but this was natural. He has heart problems.

The ambulance arrived and put him on a stretcher. Everyone was outside watching. He called me to come to him.

"I was attacked by a monster." He said.

My heart sank.

"Harry now isn't the time for stories." Nana said.

"This isn't a story, Anna. A huge monster with a white face and hole in his chest attacked me, but the gorgeous woman in black saved me. She had a pink scarf. She was so pretty." He said.

He sounded like he was talking crazy, but I knew better. The monster was a hollow and the woman was Rangiku. Renji put his hand on my shoulder. Everyone else was getting in their cars to go to the hospital.

"Do you want to ride with us, Kristen?" Mom asked.

"No, we'll go in my car." I barely managed to get out.

I was still standing in the same place, staring and crying. My Grandpa saw the hollow and Rangiku. That meant he had some sort of spiritual energy. Maybe that's why he always believed me. Maybe the hollow activity had awoken his recently. I didn't know.

"You don't seem like you could drive, honey." Dad pointed out.

"I'll drive us." Renji said.

Everyone left. I was still standing there, hadn't moved.

"We need to go, Kris." Renji said.

I still didn't move.

"Baby?" He asked, shaking me a little.

"Ok, let's go."

When we got to the hospital, they had already decided to operate on my Grandpa. He had a bad blockage and it couldn't wait. They were going to have to operate that night. I was able to see him first.

I walked in his room. He looked bad. I hated seeing him like this.

"Kristen, is that you?" He asked.

"Yea. I'm sorry Grandpa."

"What are you sorry for?"

"That this happened. It's my fault. That monster is here because of me."

"I don't believe that."

"I've done some bad things. I'm going to make them right, though. I know what I have to do. I promised I wouldn't up and leave again. But I have to go and I may not come back. Know that you will be safe from the monsters though. They will disappear with me. I love you, Grandpa."

I started to walk out.

"Krissy, wait." He said. "Come here, take my hand."

I turned around, walked over to him and took his hand.

"You are something special, my dear. I have seen it." He said.

"Seen it?" I asked.

"Yes. You see things as well."

My jaw dropped. He has powers?

"Didn't know I could, did you?" he asked.

"No."

"Mine aren't like yours. I've only had a few my whole life, but you have them all the time."

"Yes."

"I had a vision of you and your powers. You're destined for greatness."

"Have other people in our family had powers?"

"Yes, but they were all like me, just something every now and then. Nothing like you."

"Does dad?"

"No, well I don't know really. He never said anything to me."

"I'm really not that powerful." I said looking down at the floor.

"You hold your chin up, kiddo. You haven't seen anything yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't think that what you have now is all you got. There is more to come, a lot more."

I wondered if knew about hollows and soul reapers. How could he? There wasn't any here. I thought Kisuke said I got my powers because of all the spiritual energy in Japan. Have I really had them all along? Maybe they were supposed to be weak like the other people in my family, but when I was exposed to all that energy in Japan, they grew.

"Your power will be intense, Krissy. You mustn't let it control you." He added.

Control me? I've seen many powerful beings and they all seemed to be in control. Could power that great really exist. If so, why was I the one who had it?

I nodded. "I need to go now, Grandpa. I love you so much." I hugged him, not knowing if I would ever see him again. "I am sorry that I have to leave."

"I have faith in you, Krissy. You're doing what you feel you need to." He said.

He always knew what to say.

I left the room and asked Renji to go outside with me. We sat down on a bench. He put his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest. I wanted to enjoy this time with him, so we sat like that for a long time.

Finally I decided it was time to get this over with.

"First Lee, now my Grandpa. If Rangiku wasn't there, Grandpa would have been killed. Aizen isn't going to stop. I thought we had this all under control, but we don't. I have to go." I said.

Renji looked at me in disbelief.

"I'm going back to Hueco Mundo." I said, getting up off the bench.

"The hell you are! I'm not letting him take you away from me!" Renji yelled.

"That's selfish." I said as I started to walk to my car.

Renji grabbed my arm. "You're not going!"

"Yes I am, let me go." I said sternly. "I have no choice. He will keep on killing people if I don't"

He let go and said. "You think if you go there, he will stop?"

"Yes."

"You're wrong! You're letting him manipulate you, Kris! He won't stop!"

"I have to at least try."

"What if he doesn't stop?"

"Then I will come back."

"Damnit Kristen! It won't be that easy!"

"I never said it would be." I said as I unlocked my car door.

"I thought you loved me."

"I do." I said looking at the ground.

"If you did, you wouldn't go. You would stay and we would find a way to stop this."

"I love you Renji, I really do. But I have to do this." I said before getting in my car and driving off.

I got back to Grandpa's and got some stuff 2gether. I figured all the stuff I left there was still there. I wrote my parents a note saying I had to leave for a while. I knew they would hate me. How could I leave at a time like this? They wouldn't understand what I was doing. I was saving their lives.

I went outside. I figured Aizen had someone watching me. He had to know that I couldn't get there by myself. I yelled that I was ready to go to Aizen. No sooner had I said that did I feel someone touch my shoulder. I turned around and it was Ulquiorra.

He didn't say anything to me. He used Garganta and tore open the sky.

"HEY!" I heard someone yell.

I turned around. Renji and Rangiku were both standing behind us. They had their swords drawn, ready for a fight. Renji looked so determined. I felt so bad. I knew what this was doing to him. It was doing the same to me.

I couldn't let him fight Ulquiorra. He couldn't beat Szayel and he was only the 8th espada. Ulquiorra was the 4th. He would kill Renji.

"Renji, don't." I pleaded.

"No Kristen, you don't." He responded.

"He will kill you!" I screamed

"If I have to die to keep you from Aizen, then I will!"

"Rangiku, please!" I begged

"No, I won't let you go either." She said.

Tears started rolling down my cheeks. They wasn't going to back down. I couldn't let them fight Ulquiorra. He would kill them both. I would have to stop them.

"I'm sorry." I said with the tears pouring from my eyes.

I waved my arm and sent them flying backwards. I didn't use enough force to hurt them. It was just enough to knock them off their feet and give us time to leave.

"I don't know why you bother." Ulquiorra said.

"If you had a heart, you would."

We were gone.


	16. Chapter 16 Haunting Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 16**

_**Haunting Memories**_

I followed Ulquiorra down the familiar white hallways of Las Noches. I did not look forward to this, but I did not regret my decision to come. I had to protect those I loved. I would stay here if Aizen held up his end of the deal.

When we got to the double doors of the throne room, I paused.

"I have her." Ulquiorra said as he walked in. He turned to me. "Come on."

I walked into the throne room slowly.

"You look just as beautiful as the last time I saw you." Aizen complimented.

I didn't even look at him.

"Don't look so sad. This is where you belong." He insisted.

I was shown to Aizen's room. Of course I would be sleeping there. Surprisingly he didn't try anything on me my first night. I still didn't sleep that well. I hated being in the same bed with him. I was having a dream that Aizen broke our deal and killed all the people I loved. I sat straight up in the bed.

I could hear someone whispering my name. I looked around, but didn't see anyone. Aizen wasn't even in here. The whispering got louder. Then it was screaming. I realized at that point that it was coming from inside my head. It wouldn't stop. I fell to my needs and put my hands on my head.

"STOP!" I screamed back.

The room shook and the screaming stopped.

I heard footsteps and the door flew open.

"Everything ok in here" Ulquiorra asked.

"Everything is fine, thank you." I said sarcastically.

"I have been asked to watch over you."

"I don't need watching over." I said as I got up.

"Lord Aizen thinks otherwise."

"Whatever." I slammed the bathroom door in his face.

I didn't want anyone following me around. What is the point? I'm not going to run away. I came here on my own. Well, I was forced. But I know why I need to be here.

When I heard Ulquiorra leave, I came out and looked for something to wear. I found the top I wore when I trained with Grimmjow. I could still remember how cocky and confident he was, especially about sleeping with me. I wondered if he ever thought he would actually come to care for me.

I picked the top up and closed my eyes. I could still remember vividly what happened and I was in the past suddenly. He was so aggressive and I had never had anyone be like that with me. I liked it. The premonition was so real that I felt like I was actually in the moment. His kiss and touch even made me sign. I could feel everything that was happening. Was I reliving the moment? I felt my breathing getting heavier as I continued to feel what was happening.

Someone touched me and my eyes flew open. It was Aizen.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said as I continued to get myself something to wear.

He went on about something, but I just ignored him. As soon as I got my clothes, I went to the bathroom and shut the door. While I was in the shower I decided that I was going to look for Grimmjow. He had to still be alive. He just had to. I decided I would wear that top; maybe it would give me luck.

Aizen was gone when I got out. I was thankful for that fact. Maybe I wouldn't have to put up with Ulquiorra either. I go to this bridge that linked two of the buildings. I could see the sky of the dome now. I sat on the railing and looked out over Las Noches. Where would I look first?

"You're not gona commit suicide, are ya?" I heard a girl's voice ask.

I turned to see who it was it. It was a young looking Arrancar named Lilynette. She wore white briefs with a black line positioned in the middle, arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar, and thigh-high boots. Her hollow hole was positioned in the center of her stomach. The remainder of her hollow mask was the form of a helmet with two horns on the top of her head. The left horn looked as if it had been cut off, and the left half of the mask covered her left eye. Her right eye was light pink and she had light green hair.

"No, I'm not." I said.

"Oh! You know, if ya did you could become an Arrancar and replace Grimmjow!"

I didn't say anything.

"Oh that's right, you loved Grimmjow. I'm sorry." She said.

Love? I had never even thought about how I actually felt about him. Did I love him? I couldn't. I love Renji. Was it possible to love to people that way?

"If I were to become an Espada, I assure I would be at the top." I said, before jumping off the bridge.

I used my levitation to land on my feet. I looked up and seen Lilynette looking down at me.

"I was just making sure." She yelled.

I smiled at her and walked off. I had decided where I was going to start my search.

I went to the spot where I last saw Grimmjow. This whole place reminded me of him too much. I needed to find him if he was out there. He had to be out there. He just couldn't be dead.

I squatted down and let the sand run through my fingers. I wanted to force a premonition. Sometimes I was able to force one, especially if I thought long enough about what I wanted to see. I closed my eyes and tried to envision Grimmjow laying there. I did that for a while, but still nothing.

"Where are you, Grimmjow?" I asked softly.

"You're not going to find him." I heard someone say.

I jumped up and turned around. It was Ulquiorra.

"He's gone." Ulquiorra said.

"You don't know that."

"It's a pretty safe assumption."

I stared out across the sand. There was nothing out there.

"So is this how you're going to spend your days?"

"It's the only thing worth doing."

"It's pointless."

"Not to me."

He looked at me for a few seconds and then asked, "Why do you care so much?"

I couldn't answer him that. I didn't exactly know how I felt bout Grimmjow. Knowing he was alive was very important to me though.

"Just leave. I need to do this."

"Lord Aizen wouldn't like this."

"Then don't tell him."

He just looked at me for a minute, then turned and walked off.

I sat down in the sand. I had no clue how I was going to find Grimmjow. I laid down and stared up at the sky of the dome. It looked just like home. I was glad it wasn't dark like it was outside. I closed my eyes and thought about Grimmjow. I could see his piercing blue eyes looking at me. I loved his eyes.

I had been laying there a while when I felt some touched me. I opened my eyes and it was Ulquiorra again. I wasn't surprised.

"You've been out here long enough." He said.

"I think I get to decide that." I said dusting myself off.

"Lord Aizen wants to see you."

"Great." I said sarcastically.

I followed Ulquiorra much to my dismay. The hallway we were walking down seemed oddly familiar. They all looked the same, but there was something about this one that stuck out. The whispering of my name started happening again when we walked past a certain door. I stopped at the door and the whispering stopped. I opened it and went inside. It was Grimmjow's room, our room. Everything looked the same. It's like no one had been in here since that day he fought Ichigo. It even smelled like him in here.

"Let it die." Ulquiorra said, standing in the doorway. "He is gone and not coming back."

I looked at him. How could he be so cruel?

"Come on, Lord Aizen is waiting for you."

We left the room and I continued following Ulquiorra. I did not want to see Aizen. I don't guess it was something I was going to get away from. I was here by his force. I was just glad my family was safe now.

* * *

**Author's note: I know this chapter is pretty short compared to the others. But i wanted this to be its own chapter. Hope u like it and u should review! =]**


	17. Chapter 17 Unmei Awakens

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 17**

_**Unmei Awakens**_

Ulquiorra led me to a room I had never been to before. This place was so huge; there were a lot of rooms I had never been to before. Inside was a table, which Aizen was sitting at, with food on it. Ulquiorra left as soon as I was inside.

"Have a seat, my dear. You look even more beautiful than when I seen you this morning." Aizen said.

I smiled a little and sat down. I have to say, I liked the compliments. What girl wouldn't? He has actually been quite the gentleman this time. I was surprised.

We weren't there long before the whispering started again. I tried to ignore it, but when it turned into screams, I couldn't. My head was pounding in pain. I gripped the table.

"Are you ok? You look extremely pale." Aizen said.

"No!" I screamed as the room started shaking.

He was next to me in a second.

"Make it stop!" I yelled as I grabbed his arm.

"You have to tell me what's happening first."

"I..don't…know!"

"Your skin is so pale, I can almost see through it."

The pain caused me to scream. Things started to fly around the room. It felt as if something was trying to consume me.

"You eyes." He said.

"What!" I couldn't help but yell.

"They're flashing between green and black."

"My head is going to explode!" I said as I begin to cry from the pain.

It surprised me when Aizen put his arms around me. Who knew he could be so caring. I buried my head in his chest to muffle my screams.

_Please stop. _ I thought to myself.

It was over.

"Can you stand up?" He asked.

"I don't know."

He put his hands on my waist and pulled me up. My knees gave. I started to fall, but he caught me. It was awkward being this close to him, but I didn't hate it. He seemed different.

"I feel really weak. I don't what's going on with me." I said

My legs felt as if they were strong no, so I let go of him.

"You're going to be fine." He assured me.

"How do you know?"

"I just do." He said as he moved a strand of hair out of my face and then stroked my cheek.

He closed the distance between us. I felt like he was going to kiss me. I kind of wanted him too. I liked him this way. He closed his eyes and moved to meet my lips.

"Sosuke?" I whispered. He opened his eyes. "I can't, I love Renji."

"Of course you do." He said before pressing his lips to mine.

We kissed a little bit before I pushed him away.

"Why are you being this way?"

"What way?"

"I don't know how to explain it. You're different."

"I'm the same."

"No, you're manipulating me. Aren't you?" I said pushing him away.

"No."

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

"I have never lied to you."

I left the room. Before I could get very far down the hallway, he was in front of me. Damn him and his speed.

"Have I?" he asked.

I ignored the question and turned around. He grabbed my hand, but not forcefully.

"It's my power, isn't it? That's why you want me." I said.

"No."

"I don't believe you."

I jerked my hand away and left. I was thankful he didn't come after me. I went to _our _bedroom and out to the balcony. I looked out over Hueco Mundo. The dessert was seemingly endless. I wondered if Grimmjow was out there. I wondered what Renji was doing and if he was mad at me for leaving like I did. I missed him. I longed for his touch and that surge of energy that always accompanied it.

I think I lied when I said I didn't regret coming here. Maybe Renji was right, there had to be another way. But it is too late now. I'm already here and I don't see Aizen letting me leave. Speak of the devil, I felt him walk up behind me.

"You know that Grimmjow was the one who brought you here, I did not order him to do so." He said.

"So you say."

"Why else would I have you demonstrate your powers? I had no idea who you were or what you could do."

"I don't know."

"You started this. You came to me and kissed me first."

He was right. I tried to play with him, but it blew up in my face. He turned me around and placed his hands on my hips.

"Every since then I have wanted you. If you only knew how badly I've wanted you." He said pulling me closer. "Let me show you how bad." He pulled me to his lips.

He kissed me for a minute or so, and then he pulled away. He started unzipping my top and I had a flashback to Grimmjow doing the same thing. When it was over, he had already taken it off me. I took a step back.

"Don't be scared." He said taking a step closer.

I kept backing up till I ran into the banister for the balcony. He closed the distance between us. He picked me up, sat me on the banister and started kissing my neck. I had to admit that it felt good but I wanted to resist. At that moment something took over me. It made me start removing his clothes and wrap my legs around him. It's like I lost complete control of myself.

He got what he had wanted so badly right on the balcony banister. I had no control over myself the entire time. It was weird. I still knew what was going on and could feel it, but couldn't control myself.

"Looks like you enjoyed that." He said pointing to the scratches down his arm.

"I love Renji." I said as I pushed him away and got off the banister.

I started putting my under clothes on.

"You keep saying that. Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?"

I shot him a look and walked back in the bedroom. He followed me.

"You are trying to convince yourself, is it working?" he asked.

"You know, you're an ass sometimes. I hate you."

"Hate isn't the opposite of love. It takes just as much to hate someone as it does to love them. The opposite of love is indifference and you are anything but indifferent towards me."

I wish he would stop trying to get under my skin. I searched through the dresser to find some pajamas. After I put some on, I got in the bed.

"I'm going to sleep now, so you can cut the crap." I told him.

I didn't sleep very well that night. Aizen really got under my skin. Of course I loved Renji. I wasn't trying to convince myself. I just didn't think it got through his thick skull. Maybe he just don't care that I do. Well it's kind of obvious that he doesn't.

When I woke up, I went out on the balcony. It was a nice place to think when I didn't get interrupted. I wasn't able to think very long, as I was interrupted. Aizen came up behind me.

"This is all yours too." He said.

"What if I don't want it?" I turned around. "I don't want any of this."

"This is where you belong."

"Says you. I'm not happy here, Sosuke. Can't you see?"

He just looked at me.

"Oh, that's right. As long as you're happy, it's ok. Nothing else matters."

I tried to walk away, but he stopped me.

"How you feel matters to me." He said looking straight into my eyes.

"Then how come…" He cut me off by putting his finger to my lips.

"You are better off here. No one can protect you like I can."

"I wasn't aware that I…"

"Shhh." He said before kissing me.

He was a good kisser, even I couldn't deny that. His kiss was different than anyone I had kissed. He moved to my neck and then started to remove my clothes. As he kissed on my chest, I tried to keep control of myself. I was successful for the moment, but it felt so good. Whatever it was that took me over seemed to respond to ecstasy. What he was doing felt close to that.

"Sosuke?" I whispered through my panting.

He didn't respond. He was enjoying this too much. When he put his hand in my shorts, I lost control. Whatever it was took me over. I didn't like feeling helpless in my own body. So I fought for control. The controller of my body pushed Aizen on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"So you're going to take control now? I like that." He said as he pushed the hair away from my face.

His expression changed to shock when my face was uncovered.

"What's the matter _Lord _Aizen?" She said in a mocking tone. "You're not scared, are you?"

He voice sounded similar to mine. The difference was noticeable though. She looked over towards Aizen's Zanpakuto and called it to her with her powers. Aizen struggled but she was using my powers to hold him down on the bed. I could tell she was stronger than me, because my powers hadn't worked on him before.

"What do you think you're doing, Kristen?" He asked.

"You said you liked me taking control, so I am." She said innocently rubbing my finger across the sharp blade.

"Enough, Kristen!"

"I think you have me confused with someone else." She held the blade to Aizen's throat and got right in his face. "I am not Kristen." She whispered before kissing him forcefully.

During the kiss I managed to get control again. As soon as I did, I got off of him and dropped the sword in the floor. He got up almost automatically and grabbed his sword.

"What was that?" He asked.

I was in shock. That was insane. I couldn't speak. I didn't know what was happening; I just knew that wasn't me. I headed for the bathroom, but Aizen stopped me.

"I don't know what's happening. Let me go." I managed to get out.

I tried to go, but he wouldn't loosen his grip. It took me over again.

"She said let go!" She yelled as she released an energy blast.

It forced Aizen to let me go and it knocked him down. It also broke most of the objects in its path. The furniture was destroyed, all the glass in the windows blew out and the door leading to the balcony gone. It let me have control again and I ran to the bathroom. I slammed and locked the door. I went to the mirror and it took over again. I was finally able to see what shocked Aizen. I could understand why it did. My eyes were solid black and my skin was so pale that the veins were visible.

_Who are you?_ I thought.

"Unmei." She responded.

* * *

**Author's note: So i worked really hard to get this finished 2nite. The next chapter wont b up till sumtime next week, because I will b away this weekend and will b busy. Yall should review, it helps! =] Credit for Unmei's name goes to draconichero19**


	18. Chapter 18 Get out Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 18**

_**Get out Alive**_

_Unmei? What are you? Why are you in my body?_

"I am your power, so to speak." She said.

_My power? But I already have power._

"It's nowhere near as strong as mine."

She was right. She held Aizen down and probably could have killed him. I would have never been able to do that. Could she be the power my Grandpa told me about?

"It was me who has been calling out to you."

_The whispering was you?_

"Yes. Why didn't you respond?"

_I don't know. I didn't know you existed. I didn't even know what was going on._

"I was asleep, but was forced to awaken. You needed me. You have nothing to worry about anymore. I will keep you safe. No one will be able to stop us once I am at full power."

_Wait a minute, you will get stronger?_

"Yes. My powers will slowly get stronger."

_What all can you do exactly?_

"You will see."

Then she was gone. I was back in control.

I opened the bathroom and seen the mess Unmei had caused.

"Are you ok?" Aizen asked.

"I think so. What about this?" I pointed to the mess.

"I'll have someone take care of it."

"I think I'm going to take a shower. I need to relax."

"Come see me when you get out. I would like to see you fight. I don't believe I ever have. I'll find you a good sparring partner."

"Umm, ok."

Why did he want me to fight someone? I didn't understand. I took a shower and when I got out someone has already fixed the bedroom. I didn't think I had been in there that long, but these people were plain fast. I put on some shorts and a sports bra and head to see Aizen.

I could hear him talking to Gin before I entered the room. I decided to listen for a minute. They were talking about me.

"It seems as if her powers are developing sooner than I expected." Aizen said.

"Oh?" Gin responded.

"I had brought her here in order to stop them from developing, but I'm too late now."

"They weren't supposed to show up for a few years at least."

"But they have."

"She is on our side though."

"Yes and I plan on keeping it that way. She would serve too much of a threat otherwise."

"You have got her pretty close, but how close?"

"I do not _love _her, if that's what you're asking."

"How do you feel?"

"I care about her such that if I had to kill her, it would pain me to do so."

"She is a hot one though, isn't she?"

"You have no idea."

I had heard enough, so I walked in. Aizen told me that Gin had volunteered to spare with me. I wasn't too thrilled about that. Gin had always given me the creeps. He never stopped smiling and his eyes only opened in slits. He gave me an unsettling feeling.

When went to a training room similar to the one Grimmjow had taken me to. We stood on opposite sides on the room. I didn't know how I was going to be able to pull this off. Gin seemed strong.

"You shouldn't be standing." Gin said rather cheerfully.

He flared his spiritual pressure. I have to admit that it was pretty intense, but it didn't bring me to my knees like he was expecting. I was often told I had some intense spiritual pressure. Maybe mine was more intense than his, so his didn't affect me.

As soon as I felt his spiritual pressure, my head dropped. It wasn't because of Gin though. Unmei had taken over. She raised my head slowly. Gin looked shocked when his eyes met hers. He even opened his eyes a little.

"Now now Gin. It's not nice to try to put a lady on her knees." She said slyly. "Let's see how you like it."

She flared her spiritual pressure and Gin fell to his knees. She walked towards him whilst forcing him to stay on his knees. She squatted down in front of him and lifted his chin up.

"Doesn't feel good now does it?" She said as she let up on her spiritual pressure so he could get up.

She backed away as he pulled himself up. A katana started to form in her hand and she assumed a fighting stance. He came at her fast, but she managed to block all his attacks. She was doing moves that I didn't even know the name of and she was much more agile than me. Neither one had even been cut yet.

After many strikes and blocks, Unmei did a back flip to create distance. That I could have done. I did gymnastics a little when I was a kid and teenager.

"You're a pretty skilled fighter." Gin complimented.

"I'm skilled at everything I do." Unmei replied confidently.

I believed her.

"Let's see if you can block this then." Gin said. "Shoot to kill, Shinso."

His blade glowed white and it extended moving rather swiftly towards us. Unmei just stood there.

_Unmei, what the hell are you doing? Move!_

"Relax, Kristen." She said out loud, nonchalantly.

The blade got within an inch of my face, and then stopped abruptly. Gin looked surprised and tried to retract the sword, but Unmei had control of it now. It wasn't going anywhere.

"Let me inform you a little about my power, Gin. I have complete control over all forms of energy and matter." She started walking toward him, pushing his sword to retract as she took each step. "That means I can control your sword. And you, for that matter."

She used her powers to pin him to the wall.

"Here's some information about myself. I don't just fight to win. I fight to kill. And even though I think you're just the cutest thing, I am sorry to say that I must kill you now." She said coldly.

Before she could do anything, someone grabbed her and pulled her to the other side of the room. It was Aizen.

"This was just so I could what you could do with your new found powers. Nobody dies." He said.

Unmei relinquished control of my body to me.

"I prefer your green eyes." Aizen said still holding on to me. "Very impressive though."

This was just to show off my new powers? Between the conversation with Gin and that comment, I knew the only reason he wanted me was because of my powers. At that moment, my eyes shut and I had a premonition. It was from the past, Aizen's past. I knew Aizen had defected from the soul society and basically screwed them over. I didn't know the gory details, but I was finding them out. I was finding everything out.

He made Momo worship him and then he left her to go crazy on everyone, expecting someone to kill her. They didn't though, so he did it himself. Well he tried to kill her. Then he said he should have chopped her up in little pieces and hid her so she couldn't be found. How sadistic. I had no idea of the things he had done. He truly was evil. It was apparent he didn't care about anyone but himself. He wasn't going to stop either. He had lied to me to get me to come back. Kisuke was right. I had to leave.

When my eyes opened, I pulled myself out of his grip.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"You lied. You won't stop. Not for me, not for anything. Everyone is still in danger. I am not protecting anyone by being here. I am just aiding you." I said as I backed away from him. "I won't be aiding you anymore."

I turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Unmei took over. "We're leaving. Consider us your worst threat now."

She turned to leave, but he didn't let go.

"Do you have a death wish Sosuke Aizen?" Unmei asked.

"Kristen, listen to me. You can't control her and someone will make you mad and she will take over and kill them. It could be someone you love. Who is going to stop her? No one will be able to. You are far more destructive than you know. You are a danger to society."

"Stop with the manipulation already!" Unmei said as she released an energy blast, forcing Aizen away from me.

Then she took off running. She was a lot faster than me.

_Is he following us? He is extremely fast._

"He's not stupid enough to follow us. He doesn't want to fight me. That's why he wanted you here, Kristen. He wanted you on his side, so he wouldn't have to stand up against me."

She ran back to the bedroom and used her powers to pack all of my stuff up.

"We won't be returning, so no use to leave anything behind." She said as she zipped up the suitcases.

_Do you think he cares about me, just a little?_

"You heard him say it would pain him if he had to kill you. That's something he wouldn't say about anyone else, I'm sure. I mean, I saw the premonition too. He seems only in it for himself. What does it matter anyway?"

_I was just wondering. I always thought he cared for me. I figured he had an ulterior motive, but I thought he still might care. I don't know._

"That man has manipulated you so much that you don't know whether you are going or coming."

_Do you think that's why you were awakened early?_

"Yes, he has beaten you down. Your mind is a train wreck. He has you wrapped around his finger. You needed me to protect you from him. I am not afraid of him or anyone else for that matter."

She used her powers to lift my bags and they followed us as we let the room. We walked down the hallways till we ended up in open area. Suddenly Ulquiorra appeared in front of us.

"You aren't leaving." His said coldly.

"Watch me." Unmei responded.

He raised his arm and pointed towards me. Blue light started to appear at the tip of his finger and then he shot a cero from it. Unmei blocked it with one hand.

"Is that all you got?" Unmei taunted.

He was gone, but then he appeared in front of me. He shot his arm forward toward my chest, but Unmei caught him by the wrist.

"Aizen will kill you if you hurt her." Unmei warned.

"You're the enemy now, that rule no longer applies."

Unmei sent Ulquiorra flying into a wall, but he got up. He drew his sword and Unmei instantly materialized her sword. He came at me fast with his sword, but Unmei raised hers to block. They fought with their sword for a while. It was the same as with Gin, every attack was blocked and no one was cut. At one point she slung him against the wall and charged toward him with her sword. When the dust settled, she noticed that she had stabbed the wall instead of Ulquiorra. She looked up and he was coming from above. He was almost to us, but she took control of his body and slung him away.

"I'm growing tired of this. I'm ready to leave. This is over." She said.

She used her powers to raise the rubble and to hold Ulquiorra in place. She slung the rubble at him and buried him.

She opened a Garganta.

_How did you do that?_

"If they can do it, then I can."

There was a noise; she turned to see what it was. It was Ulquiorra coming out of the rubble. Suddenly Aizen was there.

"Enough Ulquiorra. Let her go." He said calmly.

"I see you're smart enough to make him stop. You wouldn't want to lose another one of your precious espada, now would you? You know I would kill him. Normally, I wouldn't stop till he was dead. You're lucky that I just want to get out of here." Unmei explained.

"Let me speak to Kristen."

"She can hear you just fine. I'm staying in control. I don't trust you."

"Your power isn't the only reason I want you here. I do care for you."

Unmei ignored him and turned to leave.

"Kristen, remember what I said about control. You have none and that's dangerous."

He was right. I had no control over Unmei, but she wouldn't hurt anyone I loved.

She stepped in the Garganta and we were gone.


	19. Chapter 19 Forever and Always

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 19**

_**Forever & Always**_

Unmei gave me back control when we came out of the Garganta. I didn't recognize the place we were at. I was in some forest. I was a little worn out from the back to back fighting, so I sat down. I pulled my knees up and crossed my arms to lay my head down. I closed my eyes.

"Hey you!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I looked up and seen Renji. He had his sword drawn.

"Kristen?" He asked.

I shook my head yes and then stood up. He sheathed his sword and ran to me.

"I'm sorry. You're spiritual pressure has increased dramatically, so I didn't sense it as being you." He explained.

"I have changed." I said looking down at the ground.

He lifted my chin up and looked in my eyes. "I've missed you."

"You have no idea how much I've missed you."

He moved his hand to the back of my head and pulled me to his lips. I felt him run through all my senses. I hadn't felt his energy surge is such a long time it seemed, but it had only been a few days in actuality. The kiss got more and more passionate. I wanted him so bad and was pretty sure he felt the same. I pulled open his robe to expose his muscular chest and abs. I ran my hands over his skin. The energy surges where getting more intense. I felt Unmei take control for a second and then she was gone. I pulled away from him, panting.

"Stop." I whispered.

"What?" Renji asked.

"Nothing."

"What's wrong?"

"Like I said, I've changed."

"How so?"

I probably should tell him. It wouldn't be right for me to keep it from him. He would find out sooner or later anyway.

"Well…"

"Lieutenant Abarai?" a women's voice called out.

"Over here, Mimiru!" Renji responded.

Mimiru? That's great. She hates me and I don't like her too much either. She was by Renji's side in a flash.

Note to self: find out how they move so fast.

"What's with your shihakushō?" she asked, pointing to Renji's clothes.

So that's what that thing is called. Renji looked at me and smiled.

"Never mind." She said rolling her eyes.

"It's getting dark, let's go." Renji ordered.

He picked me up suddenly.

"I can walk, you know." I said.

"Yea, slowly." Mimiru added. "I bet I can beat you, especially since you'll be carrying around that dead weight."

I shot her a look.

"You're on!" Renji said before taking off.

We stopped before I knew it.

"I win!" Renji said as he put me down.

"Not by much though." Mimiru said.

While they talked, I kind of zoned out. I didn't want to listen. I knew Mimiru would make me mad and I didn't know what would happen if I got mad.

"Kristen?" Renji said trying to get my attention.

"Oh sorry, yea?"

"We're going back to my place."

"We being?"

"Me and you. She's not coming."

"Good! Can we walk this time? I need to tell you something."

"Sure." He said taking my hand as we started walking.

"I don't really know how to explain this."

"Just do the best you can."

"While I was in Hueco Mundo things started happening to me. I could hear someone whispering my name and then it turned to screaming. It was happening in my head and it hurt like hell. Then one night something completely took over my body. I had no control. She was so strong. She's calls herself Unmei."

"What is she?"

"She claims she's me, but she has her own personality and she is like so much stronger than me. I can't even explain how strong she is. When she decides to take over, I have no control and I can't get my body back till she is ready to relinquish control. She says she's here to protect me and she does."

"Can I see?"

"Well I don't exactly have control of when she comes out. She does what she wants." I said looking at ground.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"It's something. Please tell me. You don't have to carry the burden by yourself, let me help."

"It's just something Aizen said. He said I was a danger to others. He's right too. I mean, I have no control over Unmei."

"Don't listen to Aizen. You know he's just trying to get in your head. You're not dangerous."

"You haven't met Unmei either."

"I don't have too. I know you will learn to control her, just give it time. We all have trouble with our powers when they're new."

"She's different, though."

"I have faith in you."

"Really?"

"Yes." He said putting his arm around me and kissing me on the head.

I smiled to myself. "I love you."

"I love you too."

When we were almost to his place, he scooped me up in his arms and did that fast thing everyone does. He put me on the floor when we got inside and immediately started kissing me.

"Anxious, aren't we?" I said between kisses.

"Very." He said picking me up.

I wrapped my legs around him as he pressed me up against the wall. When he nibbled on my ear, I saw my eyes flash black in the mirror. It was only a flash though, so I didn't let it bug me. He moved to my neck and I sighed. He put me down and started taking his shirt or whatever that's called off.

"I want to do something for you." I said.

"And what's that?"

"You'll see."

I took him by the hand and led him to the living room. I made him set down on the couch. I went to my suitcase and I got my Ipod and Ihome out. I set them on the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" He asked, laughing.

"I need music to do this. Just hold on."

I put on Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman. I started dancing for him and on him. Then I began to strip for him.

"You're such a tease." He joked as I danced on him.

"Nah, you know you're going to get it." I said getting off him.

"If you make me wait any longer, I'm going to ravage you."

"I might like that."

"Is that right?" He smirked.

I just gave him that 'come get me' look.

He took the rest of his clothes off. He did that fast thing where he picked me up and I was against the wall straddling him in a heartbeat. He held my wrists to the wall with one hand and put the other on my lower back.

"I like this side of you." I said seductively.

"You like it like this, huh? You like it rough?"

"Maybe." I bit my bottom lip.

He knew I meant yes, so he gave it to me that way. He had to move his hand off my wrists to get better leverage. I was glad I had that music turned up loud. Maybe it would drown my screams, because he sure was making me scream. I could see my eyes flash black several times in the mirror. She was never in control for more than a second though. Maybe she knew I loved him and thought I should have control with him. I didn't know nor did I care enough to ask her right now.

I made him put me down when we were through. I couldn't stand him to touch me after sex. Not for a little bit at least. It felt too good. He used that to his advantage though. He would make me scream or moan by touching me after.

"I'm not through with you." He said.

He whispered in my ear what he wanted to do to me.

I giggled. "You're dirty."

"Only cause you make me that way."

He pulled me to him by my hips and kissed me.

"You have to perfect body, you know?" He said.

"I know." I joked.

He just smiled. "I'm going to do what I whispered to you now."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." He said as he picked me up to take me to the bedroom.

It felt like we had been the bedroom making love for days. I knew we hadn't left that room for at least couple days. Well, we ate and stuff. But other than that we didn't leave.

"Don't you have like soul reaper stuff you need to do?" I asked him laughing.

"Yea, probably. This is more fun, though." He laughed.

"Surprised that captain of yours hasn't ruined the party, he's a wet blanket."

"He's not that bad."

I rolled my eyes, because he was that bad.

"I saw that." He said pushing me playfully. "Maybe Rukia said something. She knows how I feel about you and you just got back after all. He listens to her, well sometimes. He just might not care."

"You probably should go and do something, though."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" He joked.

"I just don't want you to get in trouble."

He got out of bed and started putting his clothes on.

"Mimiru has probably been covering for me. I wouldn't be a bit surprised if she has done all my paperwork."

"Yea…" I said unenthusiastically as I got up to put my silk robe on.

"I know you don't like her..." I cut him off.

"She's the one that doesn't like me. I just thought I would make the feeling mutual seeing how she tried to kill me and all."

"I did talk to her about that. She understands that I love you and we're going to be together. She knows that she and I aren't going to happen again."

"She still doesn't like me, I can tell."

"I can't force her to like you."

"I know."

"She's my 3rd seat; I'm going to be around her. She is kind of my friend as well."

I just made a face.

"You're not jealous, are you?"

"No!"

"Uh huh." He said sarcastically

"Look at her and look at me, I'm obviously the better looking of the two."

"I have to agree."

"Then theirs my personality, it's great. I'm funny and fun to be around. I'm smart and witty. I could on and on."

"A little full of ourselves, aren't we?"He laughed.

"Not cocky, just confident." I said with a smile.

He just smiled and shook his head.

"I'm gona go, babe. I'll be back later." He said taking me in his arms. He pulled me away and looked in my eyes. "I love you, Kristen."

"I love you too." I said as I got up on my tip toes to kiss him.

When he left, I got a shower and got ready. I saw his laundry needed to be done, so I did it. I cleaned up a bit as well. This all felt right. It has never felt like this with anyone else. It didn't feel like this with Shane or any of my other boyfriends before him. Even when I said we were only going to be friends, I still knew we would end up together. We're supposed to be together. We're supposed to have that beautiful little girl. I should tell him about her. I've waited long enough.

I had supper fixed when he got home. We ate and then I did the dishes.

"That was some pretty good stuff." He said while picking me up and sitting me on the counter.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember when we hung out in that park in Japan? You explained about a gigai that day."

"Yea, what about it?"

"Do you remember when we kissed and I had the big smile on my face, but I wouldn't tell you why?"

"I do. You finally gona tell me?"

"Yes. I think it's the right time. I had a premonition of what our child would like."

"Really? What did he look like?"

"It was a she, for starters." I laughed. "She had my green eyes and your crimson hair. She looked a lot like you. She was beautiful."

"If she was beautiful, she had to look like you." He said stroking my cheek. "I wish could have seen her."

"Maybe you can. I don't know if this will work, but we can try." I said taking his hands into mine.

I could tap into people's mind, so why wouldn't I be able to put something in their mind. If this worked, it would probably only work with Renji, since we have this intense connection already. I closed my eyes and thought about the premonition, trying to force it to happen.

"Close your eyes." I told him.

When the premonition came to me, I tried to force it on him. The energy surge got more intense as I done so. I opened my eyes, when it was over. His were still closed.

"Did you see it?" I asked.

"That was amazing." He said as he opened his eyes. "To see what you have seen, it's incredible. It looked so real. Do they all look like that?"

"Yea, I can actually feel what's happening in them sometimes."

"Wow. She was beautiful, but she looked like you."

I just smiled.

"Why wait to tell me about this now?" He pondered. "Wait, are you pregnant?"

"No! Well, I actually don't know. I stopped taking birth control months ago when I left Shane. It was such a pain and I didn't see the point anymore. The only reason I was even on it was because Shane hated using a condom and he didn't want any babies. My mother would have killed him if he had gotten me pregnant. She hated that we were living together. He wanted to keep our sex life a secret. He actually thought that she wouldn't think we were having sex as long as I didn't come up pregnant. He was dumb on that. She knew we were doing it; we were living together for crying out loud. We were doing it long before I moved in with him anyway. I think she knew then. My mother just has a way of knowing things. He just tried to keep her happy. Being in her good graces was important to him for some reason. It didn't matter to me."

"Am I in her good graces?" He asked laughing.

"Hell, I don't know. It's so hard to please her. I quit trying a long time ago." I rolled my eyes.

He just laughed at me.

"Anyways, it's not like we've been using protection and you haven't been pulling out. I guess I could be pregnant. I don't feel different or anything though. I just think I would know."

He kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said before kissing him back.

"I'm going to love you forever."

"Forever and always?"

"Forever and always." He said as he pulled my lips to his.


	20. Chapter 20 Unmei's Tragedy

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 20**

_**Unmei's Tragedy**_

I woke up next to Renji, as I had for a week now. He was already awake.

"So should we be trying for this baby?" He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"We should probably wait till this whole thing with Aizen blows over. I don't want anything to happen to her. She's going to be special, I just know it."

"Of course she will be, look at her mother."

I just smiled at him.

"We could practice in the mean time. I mean making a baby seems like a task, so we should practice to make sure we can do it right." He said with a smile.

I just laughed. He pulled me on top of him and started kissing me. Needless to say, we made love.

He went into work and left me at his place. I figured he would make me go home soon. I was actually surprised he let me stay this long. I was enjoying my time here though.

I decided to go walk around. I was rather beautiful here, though it wasn't much different than the world I lived in. While I was walking around I saw Mimiru. As soon as she noticed me, she began walking towards me. I turned around. I did not want to talk to her. I knew something bad would happen if I conversed with her. She would push my buttons and make Unmei come out I'm sure.

"Well well, what do we have here?" She said before I could get away.

I tried to ignore her and keep walking, but she appeared in front of me.

"When someone talks to you, you don't just ignore them. Do you think you're better than me or something?" She taunted.

I rolled my eyes. "No."

"Then what is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem. I try to leave you alone, because I know you don't like me. No point in getting into it."

"Are you scared?"

"I said no last time. But since you obviously can't remember I will say it again. No."

She glared at me. "You're just a human. I don't see what he sees in you. You're not that pretty. It must be because you're easy."

"I knew him 6 months before I slept with him. You had casual sex. I think you're the easy one here."

"It was not casual sex! We were in love!"

"I hate to break it to you, Hun, but he never loved you."

I could see the angry in her face and feel her spiritual pressure rising.

"I think we're done here." I said as I turned to walk off.

I felt someone rush me and automatically turned to Unmei. She turned around in the nick of time to block Mimiru's sword.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Unmei asked as she grabbed Mimiru by the throat telekinetically.

Mimiru clawed at her throat. I guess she thought that was going to help. Unmei threw her against a tree after almost suffocating her. As she gasped for air, Unmei walked over to her.

"Are _you _scared?" She asked.

Mimiru didn't answer; she was still having a hard time breathing.

"Getting the life choked of you isn't fun, is it?" Unmei asked.

Mimiru swung at her, but missed.

"There is a more painful way to go. Wanna see?" Unmei said as the wind started to whirl around her.

She picked up Mimiru off the ground and suspended her in mind air. I knew what she was going to do.

_No! _I screamed in my mind.

I didn't like the girl, but I didn't wish her death. Unmei didn't listen.

_Let her go! Stop it! She doesn't deserve to die! _I yelled.

Unmei still didn't listen. She was going to pull her apart. She was doing it slow, though, just like I did to Szayel. Her skin was starting to come off. She was bleeding now.

"Who are you to cause a disturbance on my grounds?" I heard someone say.

It was someone I had heard talk before, but only heard him once. Then it hit me, it was Renji's captain. It was Byakuya Kuchiki. Unmei just ignored him though.

"I do not take kindly to trespassers who storm onto my grounds and cause trouble. Scatter, Senbonzakura" He said, releasing his Zanpakuto.

Unmei dropped Mimiru, knowing she had a new opponent now. Senbonzakura's release is a bunch of slender blade fragments. They reflect the light in such a way that they look like cherry blossom petals. Renji explained that to me once.

Without even looking, Unmei dissolved his blades. He was gone and ended up behind her. He tried to fire some form of lightning bolt at her from his finger, but she had her shield up so it was to no avail. Noticing that his attack had failed, he moved quickly away from her.

"Who are you and what purpose do you have for attacking my 3rd seat?" he asked as he stood a good distance away from us.

"Who do you think you are standing up to me? As if you have a chance." Unmei responded.

"I could ask the same of you. I trust you know who you are facing."

"I know who you are. She told me about you."

I assumed she was talking about me. I didn't really tell her, but she knew what I knew. I guess that's what she calls me telling her I suppose.

"I'm afraid I have no idea who you are referring to." He responded.

"You wouldn't. Too bad you will never find out." She said as wind started swirling around her.

"Very well then, it seems words are useless at this point." He held his sword upside down, and dropped it. "Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The sword phased into the ground, as if there was a pool of water. Energy ripples expanded out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rose up from the ground.

"You may have somehow been able to stop my Shikai's 1000 blades, but it is nigh impossible to stop every last one of Senbonzakura's countless blade fragments. Even I, the wielder, don't know its limit."

Unmei smiled as the blades began to scatter.

"What is so amusing?" Byakuya asked.

"I don't have to see them nor know how many there are to stop them." She said confidently

Unmei had put up her field as he was talking about his bankai. All the blades dissolved as they enter her field.

"You seem to wield some form of omnipotent power, what did you do to Senbonzakura's blades?" He asked.

"When it entered my field, its atoms were pulled apart. It no longer exists anymore." She explained.

"Is that so, then it appears, I have no choice. If you can simply dissolve matter that enters this _field_ then I only have one course of action to take. Watch carefully, you should be honored, as you will be the 3rd person ever to witness this technique. Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

The scattered petals united into complete glowing swords. They numbered in the thousands, I'm sure. They formed four rows. The rows floated just above each other and circled around us. It was beautiful. I was in awe. Unmei was unimpressed, as usual.

"Honored huh? So what do you plan to do with this exactly?" Unmei asked.

He summoned a blade to his hand and surged his spiritual pressure. "I plan to kill you."

He was gone. I hated how they were so fast. He came from behind, but she caught him with her telekinesis and held him in the air.

She turned around to face him and said, "From behind again? What's the matter, too scared to come at me head on?"

She slung him away, hard. He maintained his balance by putting his hand down and then got up.

"Telekinesis, how interesting." I heard him say to himself.

Unmei just ignored it and said, "I could have killed you just now. But I'm having a little too much fun to stop now."

He pointed at her with two fingers and said, ""Bakudo 61 Rikujokoro."

Six wide beams of light slammed into my midsection. I guess that was some kind of defensive spell.

He came running at me. Unmei dissipated the beams of light and was able to get her sword up to block his attack. Because of his momentum, he broke the sword and moved past us. He turned on a dime and prepared to face off again. He fired some kind of blast, but Unmei was able to block it. The moment he fired the blast, he moved to attack from the left. He thought the blast would throw her off, but it didn't. As soon as she stopped the blast, she used telekinesis to throw him against the _wall _of his Senkei.

"I bet you're wondering how I'm able to predict the things you will do. I'm in your mind. I know all your moves. I know exactly how you fight." She revealed.

"You don't…" he grunted, "know them all. And even if you did, it would do you no good. Humans today have a saying, seeing is believing." He positioned his sword, "You don't exactly know something until you've seen it." His blades converged. "Shūkei Hakuteiken."

I was blinded and couldn't see anything, but I was sure Unmei wasn't affected. When I was able to see again, Byakuya had a slash across his chest. Unmei's sword had blood dripping off it. The Senkei disappeared. Byakuya looked awful. I felt so sorry for him.

_Don't do it. You beat him! _I urged Unmei.

"This is over." She said coldly.

She used telekinesis to pick him up. The wind started swirling around him. He was already half dead, but she was set on obliterating him. His skin started to peel off. Someone grabbed me and suddenly Unmei relinquished control, dropping Byakuya.

I fell to my knees. Even though she was fighting and was strong, it wore me out. I wasn't like her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Renji said.

It was him who grabbed me.

"It was Unmei…"

"I don't care who it was! It's your body! How could you?" He yelled.

"I…"

"Don't, just don't. This pretty much explains it all." He said pointing to Mimiru and Byakuya's bodies.

I pulled myself up and looked at them. They looked half dead. There were people huddled around them both now. I assumeed they were treating their injuries.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't always cut it, Kristen. He's my captain for crying out loud!"

My eyes started to well up with tears. He was really mad at me. He never yelled at me before.

"You're not the person I thought you were." He said, "Just leave."

The tears started to fall.

"But…"

"Go!" He screamed and then walked over to his captain's body.

I turned to leave.

"Don't come back." He added in a disappointed tone.

I started to run. I ran till I got to the woods. I was balling at this point. Renji doesn't want me anyone. This has happened before and it was over the same person, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Suddenly my eyes shut. I saw the Captain Commander. He was holding some kind of meeting. It looked as if all the captains were there, all except Byakuya. The head captain told them that Byakuya said that it was impossible for a human to have such extensive power and he thinks I'm something more. They think I'm a loose cannon and a danger to everyone. They want me dead.

My eyes flew open as soon as he said I was to be killed. I had to get out of here. Unmei took over and opened the gate way.

_Let me guess. If they can do it, you can? _

"Exactly." She said.

She stepped through it and we ended up on Japan.

_Why are we here?_

"We don't need to endanger your family, by going there."

_True._

She ran into the nearby woods. We found an old, abandoned cabin. It still had furniture in it, old furniture. It would do as a hideout though. Besides, I wanted to be alone. The only person I could trust was myself. I was devastated. I wanted to die. I was barely hanging on.

I sat down in a chair and stayed there for days it seemed. I didn't get up, not to eat or anything. I didn't feel like I even needed to do that anymore. I just sat and stared at the wall, control shifting between myself and Unmei.

I couldn't control her. If she wanted out, she was coming out. If she wanted me in control, I was. I tried to fight her, but it was too no avail. And that's why the tragedy happened.

I was sitting with my back to the door and everything around me was floating in the air, other stuff was shaking. You could almost feel the instability in the air. Suddenly I felt someone behind me, everything fell to the floor and Unmei took over. She knew who it was without even looking.

"What do you want?" she said through her teeth.

"I heard the soul society wants you dead." He said.

"What's it to you?"

"You should be one of us. We wouldn't try to stop you from being who you are. You would be safe with me."

Unmei got up and turned to face Aizen.

"I am safe by myself!" She snapped. "Besides, you betrayed Kristen. I should kill you right here and now!"

"I didn't completely lie. I said I would leave her family alone and I did. I had no intentions of messing with them again."

Unmei just stood there, staring him down.

"You have the whole soul society against you. I think it would be helpful to have backup." Aizen said.

"Backup? I don't need backup. I can defeat the whole soul society single handedly. Neither you nor they have any idea just how much destruction I can do!" Unmei said clenching my fists.

She was getting mad and things were starting to fly around. I guess he got the hint, because he was gone in the blink on an eye.

When Unmei felt the threat was gone, I was able to come back in control. I stood by the window and looked outside. Everything was so beautiful. I wondered how long I would be able to enjoy the beauty before the soul society found me. I didn't know how long I was going to be able to hide from them.

_We will be fine. I will protect you. Don't worry. _Unmei said to me.

"I don't know how many soul reapers they are, but I know we are going to be out numbered. It's just us."

_Numbers mean nothing. I can take out thousands at one time. You haven't seen anything._

The next day Unmei decided it was time to stop hiding. We had to go and fight, show them not to underestimate us. She walked around till she sensed a hollow. She needed a hollow to use Garganta. This was the way she would get to the soul society. When we got to the soul society, all hell broke loose.

Unmei destroyed hundreds of soul reapers, none of them I knew. I was thankful for that. I had fought for control so long and it had taken a lot out of me. I couldn't do it anymore. I just had to sit and watch her destroy anyone and everything.

"It's me you want. I'm the one who put out a warrant for your death. Leave everyone else out of it and fight me." I heard a voice say.

I turned around and seen Head Captain Yamamoto. He was an old man with a long beard. He had two distinct perpendicular scars above his right eye. Unmei knew not to underestimate him. He was head captain for a reason. He was powerful in his own right, but she would destroy him as she has everything else.

"Fine. I will use you as an example." Unmei said as I noticed familiar faces gathering around. "So there's everybody. Since we have the audience, let's get this over with. This will only hurt a second head captain."

"Wait!" I heard a familiar voice. "It's me you want. Fight me."

Unmei turned around and I saw Renji.

"Fight me instead." He said.

"Well I have been looking for you. You broke Kristen's heart. She's in some kind of pain. She trusted you and you betrayed her. You deserve to die."

"Probably so."

"Don't say that Renji." Mimiru said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Unmei grabbed Mimiru by the throat with her powers.

"You're next, you whore!" Unmei said before dropping her to the ground.

"Leave her out of this and let's go." Renji said as he drew his sword.

Unmei looked around at the crowd. "Don't anyone think that I can't fight him and manipulate everyone's body in this crowd at once. Because I can. Doubt me and die for your lack of judgment."

I don't know if anyone could actually tell, but Unmei had her power around everyone's body ready to pull them apart if they even breathed wrong. I hoped they wouldn't underestimate her. She wasn't lying. She would kill them all. I hoped Renji knew what he was doing. He was no match for her. I couldn't fight her anymore for control. He was on his own.

"I could finish you in a split second, but I think I want to have a little fun." Unmei said as a katana appeared in her hand. "Ready to die Renji Abarai?"

* * *

**Author's note: A special thanks to draconichero19! We did a mock fight with Byakuya and Unmei. (he was Byakuya). He ended up having to take over completely, cuz i sucked at it lol. Without him the epic fight scene wouldn't be, so thx! Go read his stuff! And don't 4get to review this! **


	21. Chapter 21 Cure my Tragedy

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 21**

_**Cure my Tragedy**_

"Release your Zanpakuto, Renji!" Mimiru yelled.

"Yea Renji, release your sword." Unmei said mockingly.

"No!" He snapped.

"What is the release again?" Unmei asked rhetorically. She held her sword horizontally. "_Roar Zabimaru."_

She moved her hand across the blade and it transformed as she done so. It changed into the sword I seen Renji use when I first met him. She was toying with him, but it didn't seem to affect him much.

She played with him the entire fight, but I think he knew she was. At a certain point she put dropped her arms to her side and let Renji put the tip of his blade to my throat.

"Kill me, Renji. I bet you won't do it." She taunted.

"You're right, I won't." He said before simultaneously removing his sword from my throat and grabbing my arm.

The surge of energy from his touch somehow forced Unmei out of control. I was me again. The sword disappeared from my hand.

"You knew, didn't you?" I asked him.

He shook his head yes and let go of my arm.

"I haven't slept in days. I can't escape from your hold on my heart. Maybe I'm not supposed to, but I've tried. I can't do it. I need you. I felt more alive fighting with you just now than I have since you left. Honestly, you would have had to kill me. I could have never killed you."

"That wasn't me, Renji. I would never…" He cut me off.

"It was you. Unmei is a part of you."

I didn't know what to say. He was right.

"I love you, Kristen." He said as he stroked my cheek.

I closed my eyes as I felt the surge of energy rush through me.

_Don't let your feelings for him get in the way. It doesn't change things. _Unmei said to me.

I put my hand on his arm and made him stop.

"How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind? I let my feelings for you get in the way of what's best for me. I'm done, Renji."

"Done? Done with what?"

"With all this. I can't win your losing fight."

"Are you talking about the fight with Aizen?"

"Yes."

A short and petite woman stepped out of the crowd of people. She had short black hair with two long braids bound in white cloth hanging down, each braid ending in a large golden ring. It was the captain of the 2nd division, Soifon.

"Whose side are you on exactly?" She asked sternly.

"My side. This isn't my fight. I want to go home. I am done with all this."

"How can you just be done? You can't just walk away." Renji said.

"Yes I can and I am." I turned to leave but he caught my hand.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too, because I honestly believed in you. It was my mistake; I didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand."

I saw the sadness wash over his face. "I don't see how you could just give up on everything, on us."

"Well, you're not making it easy, but I have to leave. I have to do what is best for me. This whole thing is not good for me. I can't handle it. I don't want to kill anymore and I don't want people to be killed over me. If I leave now it will all be over for me."

Renji didn't say he anything. I looked at Yamamoto.

"If you would have your people stand down, I could explain everything."

He did so.

"I know I'm not in elementary school and I'm not trying to put the blame on someone else here, but I was attacked. That is what started all this."

"By whom?" Yamamoto asked.

I looked through the crowd and pointed when I found her.

"It was her, Mimiru."

Renji scowled at her.

"I knew I couldn't control her, so I tried to stay from anyone who could make me mad. Rage seems to make her come out."

"Who is this _her _you're referring to?"

"Unmei, she's my power. She takes over me when I'm mad or threatened. She protects me. I have no control over her."

"I see, continue."

"She tried provoking me, but I just kept my cool. Then I turned to walk away and she came running at me with her sword. Unmei took over to protect me. Though I haven't had Unmei long, I do feel I understand her a little better now. When I'm threatened, she feels she must eliminate the threat. Why just defeat them and let them go when they could just attack at another time? Kill them now so you don't have to worry about them anymore. That's her philosophy. She doesn't have a conscience. All she cares about is getting me out alive. That's who she is. Then when Byakuya Kuchiki released his Zanpakuto on her, he became a threat. Then I have a hit put out on me. That really made her mad. She came to prove her dominance and I think she did just that. She doesn't come out and kill for no reason; she has to have a reason. She's no threat to you, unless you threaten her. I think we should just have a truce and start over. You really don't need to worry about someone who isn't a threat. You should focus all you're energy on the threat in Hueco Mundo."

We did come to a truce. I was happy about that, but I had no intention of returning or helping in the war. I was done unless Aizen drug me into it and I doubt he would. He's scared of Unmei, so she tells me.

Renji took me home and Rangiku came with us. I guess she knew Renji would need someone.

"So this is really goodbye?" He asked.

"Yea."

"What can I say to make you change your mind?"

"There is nothing you can say. Just let me go, let us go."

"How in the world do you expect me to do that? I can't just let it go. I love you, Kristen. That doesn't just go away."

I didn't say anything.

"Have you let it go?" He asked.

I just turned around and started to walk away.

"Kristen, answer me!" He yelled. "I need to know."

I kept walking. I couldn't answer him, because I hadn't let go and probably never would. This was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I was fighting with everything I had to hold back the tears. He kept yelling for me.

_Don't look back. Don't look back. Just keep walking. _I told myself.

He wouldn't quit calling for me. It was breaking my heart. I loved him so much. That life wasn't good for me though. I needed a normal life.

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to look back. Pain was all over his face. Rangiku was trying to console him, but it didn't look to be doing any good. I couldn't hold back the tears after seeing him like that. I turned around and starting cried. I began walking faster. I didn't want him to see me cry.

_You shouldn't have looked back. _Unmei told me.

"I know."

_At least he knows the kind of pain he put you through. _She added.

I didn't say anything. He didn't deserve this, but I had to do it. Sometimes you have to do what is best for you.

I had composed myself by the time I made to the house, composed for the most part anyway. When I walked in the doorway, I started up the stairs.

"You're home." Grandpa said.

I turned to him. "Yep. This time for good, hopefully."

"You look rough, darling."

"Thanks Grandpa." I said sarcastically. "I feel the way I look."

"I'm sorry kiddo, what's wrong?"

"Can we talk about it later? I need a shower and some time."

"Of course we can."

I smiled and made my way to my room. I was probably going to stay with my Grandparents till I could find a job and a place of my own. I liked it better here, probably because my mother wasn't here gripping at me every two seconds. My grandpa also knew about my powers and that was a plus. I could talk to him about stuff. I wasn't sure if I would tell him the whole story though.

I was still in the same clothes as when I fought Mimiru and Byakuya. I was so out of it then, that bathing didn't matter apparently. I took a shower to get clean and then ran a bubble bath to relax. I stayed in there an hour or so before finally getting out. After I put my underwear on, I looked in the mirror. I noticed my stomach was a little pudgy. I was skinny before I attacked Unmei and Byakuya. That was the last time I looked in the mirror. I didn't eat the days in between now and then. How could I have a pudgy belly? I couldn't be…or could I? People don't show this early though. I just slept with Renji almost 2 weeks ago.

I waited a few more days and my stomach noticeably grew. I definitely had a baby bump. I could even feel her moving. The bump wasn't huge, but it was more than anyone had seen me have. I have been skinny all my life. Thank God for fast metabolism. I had to wear t shirts, so no one would notice. I decided to go to the drug store and get an ept, just to make sure. I could tell this wasn't a normal pregnancy though and it definitely wasn't early pregnancy. You can't feel the baby kick and move like this in the early stages.

It had rained all day and I hated to get out in it, but I needed to. I got the test and came home. I took it and it was positive of course. I don't know why I thought I needed that as confirmation, I could feel her moving. I called and made an appointment at my doctor. Luckily I was able to get it for the next day.

I went to the doctor the next day. They called me back to draw some blood. I sat in the chair and they tied the tourniquet at the top of my arm. They suck the needle in and drew some blood. I watched her the whole time. When she pulled the needle out, she turned around to get a cotton ball and I saw the hole close up by itself.

_Oh my God! _I said to myself.

"Where did it go?" The lady asked.

I put my hand over my arm and got up. "I have to go."

I practically ran out of there.

"But you haven't seen the doctor." I heard the lady say.

I didn't stop till I got to my car. When I got in the car, I looked down at my belly and put my hand on it.

"Did you do that, Raina? Did you heal mommy?"

I needed someone to look at me, but it couldn't be a normal doctor. I needed to go the soul society. I needed to see Retsu Unohana. The problem was I had no clue how to get there and I didn't want to go by myself. I decided to call Kisuke and see if Yoruichi would go with me. She said she would. She came and got me and we went to the soul society.

"I don't really want anyone to see me or know I'm here. Is there a way we can avoid that?" I asked.

"Of course." She said with a smile. She held out her arms. "I need to carry you."

"What?! You can't carry me!"

"Sure I can. If I can carry an unconscious Ichigo, I can carry you."

"But I'm pregnant."

"I'm sure he still weighs more than you. Plus he was dead weight. Don't worry. It will only be for a second."

"Are you that fast?"

"Yes."

I let her carry me and boy was she fast. Much faster than Renji and Grimmjow. Faster than Aizen even. It was incredible. When got their in seconds.

"I definitely don't think anyone saw us. If they saw anything, it was a blur."

"They don't call me Goddess of the Flash for nothing." She said with a smile.

We went it and Unohana saw me rather quickly. I was much faster than the stupid doctor's office. She took some blood and noticed it healed by itself. I told her Raina must be able to heal, because it wasn't my power. She did a sonogram and confirmed it was a girl. I already knew that, though. She said I was 6 months along. I knew that wasn't possible, because I hadn't slept with anyone 6 months ago. We came up with the conclusion that I conceived a couple weeks ago when I got back from Hueco Mundo. Since I turned into to Unmei quite a bit, all the spiritual pressure had an effect on the baby. Apparently Raina fed off of the spiritual pressure and it made her develop at a rapid pace. In a couple weeks she had developed enough to be considered 6 months along. Unfortunately Unohana had never seen anything like this before, so she had no idea what the due date would be. She guessed she would be in due in about 3 months if she stopped rapidly growing. Unohana said she looked like she had slowed down, which made her believe turning into Unmei was the reason for the rapid growth. So if I could resist from turning into her than I should have 3 months left. I thanked Unohana for seeing me and she wanted me to come back in 2 weeks to see if she had maintained a normal growth speed. She asked if Renji was the father and I told he was, but I didn't want her to mention this to anyone. I needed to tell him.

When we got home I thanked Yoruichi and she said she would go with me in 2 weeks if I wanted her to. She was so sweet. I told Grandpa about the baby, the accelerated birth rate and all that jazz. I knew mother was going to flip. I needed to tell her though. I told him to have Nana invite them to dinner, so I could tell them.

I went upstairs to my room and found a CD and a note on the bed. I picked up the note and read it.

_I had Ichigo help me burn this CD. I knew you didn't want to talk to me, so I thought I would find a song that could some up my feelings and I think I did. Please listen to it. _

_Love,_

_Renji_

I put the CD in the stereo and noticed the song right off the bat. It was What hurts the most by Rascal Flatts. The song always makes me cry. Now it really is going to make me cry, because it means something.

"_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house__  
__That don't bother me__  
__I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out__  
__I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while__  
__Even though going on with you gone still upsets me__  
__There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok__  
__But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most__  
__Was being so close__  
__And having so much to say__  
__And watching you walk away__  
__And never knowing__  
__What could have been__  
__And not seeing that loving you__  
__Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go__  
__But I'm doin' It__  
__It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone__  
__Still Harder__  
__Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret__  
__But I know if I could do it over__  
__I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart__  
__That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most__  
__Is being so close__  
__And having so much to say__  
__And watching you walk away__  
__And never knowing__  
__What could have been__  
__And not seeing that loving you__  
__Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most__  
__Is being so close__  
__And having so much to say__  
__And watching you walk away__  
__And never knowing__  
__What could have been__  
__And not seeing that loving you__  
__Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you__  
__That's what I was trying to do"_

While I was listening to the song, I noticed that there was something written on the back of the paper.

_I know you said that you were tired of the fighting and stuff. But the only things worth having you have to fight for. I think us is worth fighting for. So I will continue to fight for you. _

I went to the window to look out and I noticed Renji was standing outside. He was in soul form, so no one else could see him. I looked at him and unconsciously put my hand on my stomach. He noticed it though and I think he knew why I put my hand there. I opened the window and he jumped up to and came in. He didn't say a word; he just stared at my stomach. I rolled up my shirt to show him my small bump. He never took his eyes off it.

"Put your hand on it. You can feel her move." I said.

He put his hand on my belly and I felt the energy surge. Obviously Raina felt it, she reacted by kicked his hand. His eyes got huge when he felt her kick his hand. He knelt down and then put his other hand on my stomach. The surge got stronger and Raina started moving like crazy. She knew it was her dad. It made me smile to see him react the way he did.

"I named her Raina." I said.

"That's a beautiful name." He said still watching and feeling Raina.

This was a moment I could have stayed in forever.


	22. Chapter 22 Am I Human

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

**Chapter 22**

_**Am I Human**_

"I can't believe I'm going to be a dad." He said.

"Well you better start, because you only got 3 months at the most."

He looked up at me. "What? This is my baby right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course it is."

"I thought babies stayed in there for 9 months."

"Not this one. Apparently me turning into Unmei made her growth accelerate. She fed off the spiritual pressure. She did 6 months worth of developing in a couple weeks."

"Wow." He said as he stood up.

"Oh and she can heal too. I'll show you." I held my arm out. "Cut me with your sword."

"No!"

"Why? I just want to show you."

"I believe you."

"I just want to show off my invincibility."

"How do you know you're invincible?"

"She will heal me when I get hurt. Plus I feel much stronger, like I have her spiritual energy flowing through me as well as mine."

He just smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"You."

"What about me?"

"I don't what it is. It's like being pregnant has made you even more beautiful."

"It's just cause you're the father."

"And cause I love you. I didn't think it was even possible to become more beautiful that you already were, but you did it."

I smiled as I rolled my shirt back down.

"So where does this put us?"

"What do you mean?" I said as I opened my walk in closet.

"Where does this leave you and me?"

"I don't know, Renji. I feel like I gave you everything I had. I put my faith in you and you just let me down. It's the second time this has happened, both over your captain. I know it's a military type thing and you feel you should follow the rules. I just thought you should stand up for me because you supposedly love me."

"Supposedly? There's no supposedly to it. I love you, that's a fact."

"Do you love me more than being a soul reaper?"

"Of course."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's been me vs. the soul society twice now. You picked them over me twice."

"I'm sorry."

"Sometimes sorry doesn't cut it."

"I guess I deserved that."

"Yep." I said as I started looking through the clothes in my closet.

Renji walked in the closet. "I'm going to be here for you. I just want to know one thing."

"What?" I said flipping through the clothes.

"Have you really let go?"

I stopped flipping and looked at him. "No."

He smiled a little. "I need you to know that I do love you. Please believe me."

"It's not that I don't believe you love me. You've risked your life for me. I just don't think you love me more than anything else. I think you should, because that's how I love you. And because I'm the mother of your child."

"I love you more than I value you my own life. Like you said, I have risked my life for you. I'd die for you in a heartbeat. How is that not putting you before everything?"

"It all goes back to the soul society thing."

He signed and walked out of the closet.

"I'm sorry, but that is something I can't drop."

"What do you want me to do? Resign for being a soul reaper?"

"No, I don't know. I don't want to argue or fight about it right now. I'm going to get enough from my mother tonight."

"What's going on?"

"I'm going to tell my parents about Raina."

"Do you me there? I mean, I should be there shouldn't I?"

"If you want to hear my mother make a big deal and probably put you down, then you can."

"She can say what she wants. I want to be there for you."

I half smiled.

"I need to go get in my Gigai then. And come through the front door. There's not really a way I could explain coming through the window. Your 2 stories up and there's no tree to climb."

I laughed. "Ok. You go do that. I need to find something to wear."

He jumped out the window. I continued to look for something to wear. Most of my clothes were tight or cinched at the waist. Damn my obsession of wanting to show off my figure. Nothing flowy. I thought for sure I might have a dress that did. I finally found one and put it on.

I had already heard the doorbell ring. I knew it had to be Renji but he never came up. My Grandpa must have been talking to him. I went downstairs and sure enough Grandpa was talking to him. It was like the second I sat foot off the stairs, my parents walked in.

My Dad hugged me and told me he was glad I was back. My mother gripped because I disappeared again. I did tell someone I was leaving though. But I didn't throw that in her face because I didn't want to fight. I knew I big one was coming.

I had them all sit at the table.

"I have something I need to tell you. I'm not going to beat around the bush. I'm 6 months pregnant."

Everyone seemed ok with it, except mother.

"Why did you wait till this late in the pregnancy to tell us?" Mother asked.

"I just found out."

"How in the world does it take you 6 months to figure out you're pregnant?"

"I don't know, mother." I snapped.

I was trying my hardest not to lose my cool. I would hate to unleash Unmei on her. Renji put his hand on my lower back and it instantly calmed me.

"Who's the father?" she asked.

"Renji."

"You haven't been gone from Shane much over 6 months. Maybe like 7 months."

"I know."

"You slept with this guy after only knowing him a very short while?"

No I didn't. I knew him 6 months before doing so, but I can't very well tell her that.

"I would seem that way, wouldn't it?" I said.

"Don't get smart with me. You two aren't even together anymore. I can't believe _he's _the father. The kids will be cover in tattoo's before we know."

"MOTHER! He is right here!"

Renji still had his hand on me, I knew that was the only thing preventing Unmei from coming out. I was fuming. I took a deep breath and tried to regain my composure.

"Whether you like it or not, I am having this baby. It's a girl, by the way. Her name is Raina." I said before walking out the French doors to the patio. I sat down and the tears started falling. Why can't she just be happy for me? Just this once. I heard the doors open and it was Renji. He knelt down in front of me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"No."

"Don't stress, it's not good for you or the baby."

"I know. She just makes me so mad. I apologize for what she said."

"Don't, I don't care what she thinks. I just want you to be ok. She will love her when she meets her. Everyone will."

I half smiled.

"I thought about what you were saying earlier. I have put them ahead of you. I shouldn't have. I realize that now. I don't deserve a girl like you. You're something else, you know? But somehow, by some kind of luck I ended up with you for a soul mate. That's like winning the lottery. Any guy in this world would kill to have a girl like you. But I'm the one who gets you and I treat you like that. I'm such an idiot."

"Yea you can be sometimes. I guess I love you for it though. I don't think I would have you any other way."

He smiled. "I love you, Kristen. That's the only thing in this world that I truly know. Give me another chance. I will prove to you that you're ahead of everything and everyone in my life."

"You're really going to have to sweep me off my feet this time."

Without warning, he picked me up. "Done, now what?" He said with a smile.

I laughed. "You know what I mean."

"Yea, I do and I will do it. You and Raina are my life. I would do anything for you both." He said putting me down.

I just smiled. I really wanted us to work, but I didn't want to get hurt again. I was trying to protect myself. But it was hard not to trust him.

The rest of the night was decent. Mother didn't say very much, which I was thankful for. She caused tension in the air though. Everyone else was happy about Raina. They wanted to touch my belly and feel her move. They all got to feel her move, but we cheated. Renji would touch me when someone but their hand on my belly. She always moved when he touched me. She knew it was her daddy and that was her way of telling him I suppose. My Nana went crazy; she couldn't wait for Raina to get her. She said she's going to get the planning for my baby shower going tomorrow. That made me feel good. Knowing that Renji is going to prove his love to me made me feel good as well. I know he loves me, but the choosing the soul society over me really bugged me. I made Renji go back to the soul society. I knew if he stayed we would end up sleeping together. I didn't want that. He would have to earn his way back in my bed.

The next day I got to thinking about what Byakuya told Yamamoto. It was impossible for a human to have such extensive powers. I wondered if I was a human. I always thought I was and I never questioned it since I got my powers. I never gave much thought to where they came from or how I got them. I needed to know. I decided to ask my Grandpa. He would know. I walked into his office.

"What am I?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Am I...human?"

"Of course you are." He laughed.

"It's not normal for humans to have powers though."

"That is true. You want to know where yours came from."

"Yea I do."

"As you know, the original house that stood here was torn down and this one was built in its place."

"Yea the old house had been in the family forever. It was just getting to hard maintain, so you built a better house."

"Yes. It's built on top a spiritual nexus."

"My power comes from a nexus?"

"Yes. Anyone who comes in this house, it can give powers too. It prefers our bloodline though. It hasn't given powers to anyone outside the family. It hasn't given powers to everyone in the family either. Like I said before, no one has had power like you. We've all been weak. I believe it only gives power to those it feels can handle it. No one has been able to harness their powers like you though. That is why your power is pretty much limitless, because the nexus is limitless. It is a neutral power though. It can be swayed to good or evil, depending on who's in control of it."

"Wait a minute, other people can use it?"

"They could I suppose, though it doesn't seem to take to others. Like I said it's only dealt with our family. It's good right now, because you're good. But if you were evil, it would be. Whichever the people are that it's giving power to is, that's what it is as well. Right now you're the only one with true powers, so I say you control it. Understand?"

"Yea."

"Do you want to go to it?"

I nodded. He led me down to the basement and I could feel the nexus.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yes, very much so."

"It's true that you are strong, but you will never be stronger than when you are in this house. It's because you are so close to it."

"Does that mean I get weaker when I'm really far away?"

"No, the distance doesn't make you weaker. Nothing does. It's just being here with it makes you stronger."

"What kind of powers can it give?"

"It could give you any power it wanted I'm sure. No one knows exactly though."

The phone rang and he went up stairs to get it. I walked around in the basement trying to find the strongest point. When I found it, I squatted down and put my hand to the floor. Suddenly my eyes closed. I seen myself and I had like no eyes. It was just black smoke or something moving behind them. My eyes then opened. I had no idea what that was supposed to be.

My Grandpa came back done stairs.

"Is it possible to take in the nexus?" I have no clue what made me ask that question.

"Yes it is. A few people down the line have tried to. It killed them."

"Does it give you new powers?"

"Yes, only a few are known. It's thought to have many though. Shadow Projection along with Telekinesis, Possession, Pyrokinesis, Conjuring, Immunity, and Teleportation are among the ones we know of. "

"Immunity?"

"It means you're immune to every power. You're invincible pretty much. It also gives you the power to absorb others powers, but touching them. A person who takes in the nexus is truly unstoppable. The problem is it kills everyone it hosts."

"Why?"

"The nexus isn't meant for any one person to have. If you take it in, when it kills you it takes your soul as well. This means no moving on to the afterlife pretty much. That's a pretty heavy price to pay to have unlimited power for a short time."

"How can one take it in?"

"There is a Latin incantation you must say."

"Do you know what it is?"

"I do."

"Can I see it?"

"You're thinking about taking it in, are you?"

"No, I'm just curious that's all."

We went back upstairs to his office. He unlocked his safe and showed me the incantation.

_Nos dico super inconcessus,_

_vox Bonus quod Malum._

_Ultirusque a profugus,_

_Addo is Hic, Addo is Iam__._

I looked it over but didn't dare say it out loud.

"So if someone destroyed the nexus, my power would be gone?" I asked.

"Yes, but don't worry. It can't be destroyed. No one is powerful enough."

* * *

**Author's note: So now you know where kris's power comes from. If you want to have an idea of how powerful the nexus is, think all the spiritual pressure n the soul society put 2gether...it's more than that. Review plz!**


	23. Chapter 23 Deception

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 23**

_**Deception**_

I immediately thought of Aizen when he said no one was powerful enough. I haven't really thought about Aizen in a while. I wish I hadn't thought about him either.

"What if there is someone powerful enough?"

"Much like how the person who takes it in is, the nexus itself is immune to powers. So I probably should have said it's not possible. I don't like to say that, because anything could happen. So I say no one is powerful enough. There is still a lot we don't know about it, like why it's here or why it chooses only us to give powers too. We may never know why."

The phone rang again and Grandpa answered it. I put the incantation back in his safe and shut the door. I walked into the living room and waited for him to get off the phone. It sounded like he was talking business, so I left him alone. It wasn't long till he was done.

"I've got to go to the office for a bit." He said.

When he left, I was here by myself. Nana was so excited she went to look at stuff for the baby shower. I'm sure she would go out and buy Raina tons of stuff. She went with one of her friends, so there was no telling how long they would be gone. I sat done at the breakfast table and picked up a magazine. I wasn't sitting there long before Unmei took over and jumped up out of the chair, turning around at the same time. Aizen was standing there.

"Nice reflexes, I just got here." He said.

"I sensed you coming." Unmei said through her teeth. "Now what do you want?"

"I want to speak to Kristen."

"Not a chance." She said as a katana formed in her hand.

"There is no need for that." He said pointing at the sword. "I didn't come here to fight."

"What did you come here for?"

"To talk to Kristen."

_It's ok. Let me have control. Raina has made us invincible pretty much. She will heal me if he hurts me and you can take over in a split second if need be. _I said to her.

_If it wasn't for how Raina has altered you, then I wouldn't allow this. You're also close to the nexus, which means you're stronger as well. Just be careful. _ She said to me before allowing me control.

I was relieved we could communicate through thought, that way Aizen never heard what we were saying. He didn't know about the nexus, no one did. I wanted to keep it that way.

"Ah, there you are." Aizen said noticing the change in control by my eye color.

"I'm here, what do you want?"

"I heard you're pregnant. And with that tight shirt, it's rather easy to see the little belly."

"How did you know? I just found out."

"I have my ways."

"Of course you do." I rolled my eyes. "What's it to you?"

"That fact that it could be mine."

My heart sank.

"No." I whispered to myself.

"Yes." He replied, obviously hearing my whisper. "You're power wasn't the only reason I wanted you. You were the perfect mother for my child. Think of how powerful he will be."

"It's a girl."

"She will be powerful then."

"She's not yours."

"How do you know?"

"I had sex with Renji so many times after leaving Hueco Mundo, I lost count."

"It only takes once."

"Raina is Renji's, period."

He reached out like he was trying to touch my belly, I slapped his hand away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled.

He smiled. "Nothing."

"You should leave. Renji will be here soon."

"Ah yes, he will get aggressive. As his former superior, I would prefer not to kill him if I don't have to."

Former superior? I guess there was still a lot about Renji I didn't know.

Suddenly he grabbed my hand, but it wasn't forceful. It was more like he has holding it. My eyes shut and I had a premonition. When it was over, I jerked my hand away and he smiled. My mouth hung open, because I couldn't believe what I had seen. My eyes welled up with tears. I started backing away from him.

"Wh…Wh…" I couldn't speak I was so stunned.

Aizen smiled again. "Excused me?" He said calmly.

"What did you do to him?" I finally managed to get out.

"To whom?"

"You know who I'm talking about!" I said, getting angry at his coyness.

"I don't believe I do."

I wanted to attack him so bad after what I had seen. A blade appeared in my hand, just like the one Unmei uses, but I wasn't Unmei. Maybe it was because I was close to the nexus or maybe I have always been able to this. I don't think I have ever wanted to stab anyone as much I do right now. I ran to him with my sword, but he blocked with his.

"Grimmjow!" I yelled.

"Oh him."

He was making me so angry. I jumped back and came at him again. This time he moved and ended up behind me. I felt a sudden pain and noticed he had cut my arm open. I turned to him with blooded running down my arm. I looked at it and watched it heal up.

"Now where did you learn that trick?" Aizen asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

I had decided not to go after him with my sword again. For some reason I wasn't able to get into his mind and use his abilities. I wasn't a very skilled fighter as far as with weapons and hand to hand. I always used the abilities of the person I was fighting. This time was different. Aizen was different. I should have known.

"There is no need for us to fight." He said. "Grimmjow is fine." He started to leave, but stopped. "For now."

He was gone.

My sword disappeared and I plopped down on the sofa.

_I'm impressed. _Unmei said. _U materialized that sword all by yourself. _

"I could have used you and your fighting expertise. I couldn't tap his mind. You probably could have."

_No I couldn't. I already tried and it didn't work._

"When did you try?"

_That time I first revealed myself and had him on the bed. I tried just to see if I could, but it was to no avail._

"I'm surprised you didn't take over."

_This was a special circumstance. We were in this house and you were feeding off the nexus. I'm sure he noticed that you were stronger, because I did. Raina was here to heal you if you got hurt as well. Those are the reasons. It will never happen again though. It seemed like a personal matter as well. I don't even know this Grimmjow you mentioned and saw in your premonition. _

"Well you will meet him, because I plan of going and getting him."

There doorbell rang.

"Oh no, Renji is here and I got this blood on my arm."

I quickly looked for something I could break that wasn't expensive and that they wouldn't get mad about. I saw a vase that my Nana hated sitting on the table. She put it up because a very good friend of hers gave it to her and she didn't want to hurt her feelings. She would love me for breaking it. I slid it of the table and it broke. I didn't make that much noise.

I went and opened the door.

"It took you long…" He stopped midsentence. "What happened to arm?" He said as he took it to look at it.

"I broke a vase and cut it. I was about to go wash it off and clean up the mess, but you rang the doorbell."

"Where's the cut?" He said inspecting my arm.

"Raina healed it." I smiled.

"Oh yea, I forgot she could do that. I'll clean up the mess, if you show me where it's at."

I showed him and went to the bathroom to wash the blood off my arm.

_And I said we wouldn't be returning to Hueco Mundo last time. _Unmei mentioned.

"You shouldn't have said that. You jinxed it." I whispered.

When I came out, Renji had finished cleaning up the vase.

"How's your arm?" He asked.

"It's healed. I barely felt the pain before she healed it."

"Alright." He said rubbing my arm. "I missed you."

I smiled. "I missed you too."

We went to sit on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm doing pretty well. I was looking on the internet about the symptoms and stuff being 6 months along and I haven't really experienced any of it. I haven't been 6 months that long and my pregnancy hasn't been that long either, so I'm not surprised. I figure it will start happening soon. This pregnancy isn't normal anyway."

"You're belly looks a little bigger."

"Yea it does, doesn't it?" I said looking down at my bump. "My boobs are a little sore."

"They look bigger too."

I laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"You would notice, wouldn't you?" I said jokingly.

He just smiled.

Sitting her with him, talking about the baby and the pregnancy just seemed right. I know he's going to make all this right and we'll be a happy family. The idea of having a family made me get this warm and fuzzy feeling.

I looked at him. "I love you, Renji."

He put his hand on my face. "I love you too, baby. I promise I will make things right between us."

I smiled because I knew he would. I just needed to see him do it after what has happened. I trusted him to an extent. He had lost some after pulling the same thing twice, but it was hard not to have faith in him. It was hard for me to believe that he wouldn't prove it.

He pulled my lips to his and kissed me softly. Our lips parted momentarily and then met again. Somehow I ended up lying down on the couch with him on top of me, shirtless no doubt. We had started a very passionate make out session. I had pulled his hair tie out, so I could run my fingers through his hair. I loved his long, crimson locks. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Renji quickly jumped off me, when he heard it.

I sat up and noticed it was my Nana. He friend Betty was with her. Betty's granddaughter, Tory, was there as well. Tory was a friend of mine, whom I haven't seen in a while. Renji pulled his shirt on and sat back down. The others just smiled.

"Come in here and see what all I got, Krissy." Nana said still smiling.

I got up and followed her to the breakfast area. She had laid her bags on the table.

"I didn't hear you drive up." I said.

"You were a little busy." She joked.

"So is that the baby's father?" Betty asked.

"Yea, that's him."

"Anna told me you two weren't together." She continued.

"Well, we're not. We're working on it."

"You were working on something in there, that's for sure." Tory commented.

"Oh whatever." I said laughing.

"Though I can see why you want too. He's got a very nice body." Tory said.

"What are doing looking?" I joked.

"I couldn't very well help it. He was standing there shirtless. Did you expect me to look away from a shirtless, ripped guy? I think not. I also noticed the bulge in his pants when he stood up."

I rolled my eyes.

"Tory!" Betty said.

"What? Just saying I noticed. So how big is that thing anyway?"

"Oh my God! I can't believe you just asked me that! Never mind, yes I can." I laughed because she was perverted that way, always had been.

"We're all adults here, Kris. So tell me." Tory demanded.

"Why would I tell you?"

"'Cause I asked, duh!"

"I'm not saying, that's just for me to know."

"I can pretty much tell from the bulge it's a pretty good sized one. I bet he's good, isn't he."  
"Tory! Did you stare and analyze it or something?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm guilty." She laughed.

"He's real good. Is that enough info to end this conversation?"

"That will do, I suppose. Or I could just ask him to show it to me. That would be even better." She smiled.

"You have no shame."

"Nope, so I'll be right back." She started to walk away, but I caught her by the arm.

"Do not go ask him. He won't show you."

"I can be pretty persuasive."

"I bet you can be, but I'm sure it won't work. He loves me too much to show another girl his…manhood."

She busted out laughing. "His manhood? I did not think that's what you called it."

"My Nana and your grandmother are in here. I wasn't going to be 'vulgar'."

"What if you asked him to?"

"Now you're just egging it on."

"I know. I'm just messing with you. If he loves you then why aren't you together?"

"It's complicated and I don't really want to go into it."

After that discussion was over, Nana showed me what she had got. She found a lot of cute things to put in the nursery. She and Grandpa already told me that if I wanted to stay here till she got a little older then I could. They wanted to help as much as they could. I appreciated it. I kind of wanted to stay to here as well. Having someone to talk about the super natural stuff with was a good thing. Grandpa really helped. I also thought being close to the nexus would be a good thing. I could protect Raina better if I was close to it, because I would be stronger. They have a bunch of extra bedrooms. Their bedroom, the master bedroom, was down stairs. My bedroom upstairs had a bathroom in it as well. It just wasn't as big as theirs. Then there were 4 other bedrooms and 2 more bathrooms upstairs, besides mine. They had plenty of extra room.

After they left, me and Renji went up to my room to watch a movie. I put on a wife beater and some shorts. Renji put on a pair of shorts. I preferred him shirtless, so he didn't put on one. I had bought him some clothes to keep here. Just like I had clothes at his place, though I didn't think I was very well accepted in the soul society anymore. I still had friends there though like Rangiku and Momo. Rangiku and I became very close when she looked after my family. I guess she was my best friend of the soul society. Momo and I had a talk about Aizen and everything after I returned. She was sweet and we hit off after we got past the Aizen thing. Some of Renji's other friends considered their selves my friends even though we didn't know each other that well. I'm sure it was just because I was with Renji and they were close to him. Captain Unohana seemed to like me, she was sweet as well and I liked her. I was friends with Rukia, but I'm not exactly sure how she feels about me now since I almost killed her brother, Byakuya. Why was I counting my allies? I had a feeling that this whole thing with the soul society wasn't over. It was just put off because Aizen was the bigger threat. I tried not to worry about it. Maybe I would be wrong, maybe it was over. I guess only time would tell. I would be able to find out who Renji really picked if that happened, if they started a war with me.

We laid on the bed to watch the movie. He had his arm around me and I had my head on his chest. I wasn't really watching the movie. I was running my hand over his abs, thinking about how much I wanted him but should resist. He did wrong and was supposed to prove himself before we were truly back together. That meant no sex to me. That would be just like rewarding him. I didn't know if I could do it though. It was taking all I had to make my hand stay above the waist.

I was sure he knew I wanted to touch him there, because he took my hand and placed it where I had refused to go. Oh hell, now I won't be able to stop. I rubbed him and listened to him sigh. Then he moved me and got on top of me. He started kissing me. He was pushing up my shirt as he was kissing me. He pushed it up over my boobs and grabbed them. They were a little tender.

"Careful." I whispered.

"Oh sorry." He said as he tried to pull my shirt off.

I stopped him. "Wait."

"What is it?"

"We shouldn't be doing this." I said pulling my shirt back down.

He got off me. "And why the hell not?"

"Because I told you, you had to prove yourself to me."

"So that means no sex?"

"Well yea. It's kind of like starting over."

"You did me like crazy in the soul society and then you rubbed on me a minute ago, but now you're going to say no? You can't do a man like that."

"I just did." I said getting off the bed.

"Come here and finish what you started."

"You started it, you put my hand there."

"Only because I knew that's what you wanted. You can't tell me you didn't"

I just smiled at him.

"Exactly what I thought." He said. "So get back over here."

"You and I both know that you can't make me do something I don't want to."

"Oh whatever, you know you want to."

"Don't make me sick Unmei on you." I said jokingly

"I ain't afraid of her. She submits to me, I own her."

_And I despise the fact that he forces me out of control. _Unmei told me.

I laughed. "I hate to rush you off, but I'm tired."

He grabbed a shirt and put it on. "Well ok, I guess I'm not getting any tonight." He joked.

I just smiled. "I love you." I said before kissing him.

"I love you too." He said after the kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll be here."

He kissed me once more before jumping out my window. He probably should have used the front door.

As soon as I seen he was gone, I went to my closet to find something I could fight in. I figured I would have to fight someone to get to Grimmjow. After I found something, I put it on and left. Unmei took over and opened a Garganta.

_I'm not going to ask. _I said.

"I've learned it by doing it a few times. It was easy to pick up on."

She stepped in and we were on our way to Hueco Mundo.


	24. Chapter 24 All's fair in love and war

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 24**

_**All's Fair in Love & War**_

_Do you think we'll be able to find him before morning? _I asked Unmei as we stepped out of the Garganta.

"I'm going to try to. Even though I've never met him, I have access to your memories of him. You seem to remember every little thing about him, which is good for me. I should be able to sense him."

_I guess I do remember a lot about him. _I paused. _I just want to be home before Renji comes by. He's going to be mad at me. Maybe I should have told him. I just didn't want him to worry. _

"You didn't want to fight. You know he wouldn't like you coming here to get Grimmjow. He would suspect you had feeling for him, which you do. You can't hide things from me, Kristen."

_Yea, guess not. Maybe he won't be too mad._

"He will."

_You're supposed to agree with me._

"I'm just being honest."

We searched for hours. Surprisingly we didn't run into any Arrancars or anything. I thought we would we fighting them off left and right. I was relieved that we didn't have to, but suspicious as well. Something was up, I just wasn't sure what.

_Are we ever going to find him?_ I asked Unmei.

"Yes eventually…" she trailed off.

_What is it?_

"I got him, I know where he is." She said taking off running.

We walked down a hallway and stopped a door.

"He's in there."

_Let me have control. You know he's not dangerous. _

She let me take control and I pulled the door, but it didn't open.

"Damnit, it's locked. I should have known." I said.

_Use your powers. _Unmei insisted.

I used them to pick the lock. Then I pulled the door open. I saw him sitting there, he never looked up.

"It's really you." I said.

He looked up as soon as he heard my voice.

"I thought you were dead." I said.

He stood up and smiled. His smile made me melt. He walked over to me and got as close as he could.

His lips were as close to mine as they could be without touching. "You have no idea how much I have wanted to do this again." He said before pressing his lips to mine.

I tried to enjoy the kiss, because I honestly missed his kisses. I missed everything about him. But I thought of Renji and Raina and had to push him off.

"What?" He asked.

I looked down at my belly.

"That kid doesn't belong to Aizen, does it?" He asked.

"Hell no! Where did that come from?"

"Just talk around here."

"You're locked up in a room, how do you hear the talk?"

"They usually have about two people watching the door. I heard them talking about it."

"No one was at the door. That's weird. I haven't seen anyone and I've been all over the place."

"I don't know where they are. So whose kid is it?"

I laughed. "Not yours, if that's what you're getting at."

"I know it's not mine. We couldn't have children."

"Why not?"

"You ask as if you planned on having my babies." He laughed.

"No, I was just wondering."

"I'll explain later."

"We should probably get going."

"You can give me a proper welcome back later." He said before he slapped my butt.

I just smiled. I guess the fact that I'm carrying another man's child isn't a big deal to him. We walked down the hallway till it opened up to a big room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something coming. It was coming at Grimmjow. I pushed him out of the way and took the hit. It was Ulquiorra and he punched straight through my chest, making a hole where his hollow hole was located. I coughed and blood came out of my mouth.

"Pathetic human." Ulquiorra said before throwing me on the floor.

I hit the floor and everything seemed to be going in slow motion. I saw Grimmjow and Ulquiorra draw their swords and start fighting. My heart beat was so loud; it felt like it was in my head. I had to get up, but my body felt heavy. Ulquiorra would kill him if I didn't. As I pulled myself up, I realized that Raina had almost completely healed the hole.

When I got to my feet, Unmei took over and materialized her sword.

"Leave this to me! I've always wanted to give this guy a piece of my mind ever since he left Kurosaki alive, arrogant bastard this guy is!" Grimmjow said to me as he fought.

Unmei didn't seem to care about Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's "manly pride" and promptly grabbed Ulquiorra with her telekinesis and threw him against several of the Las Noches towers as well as throwing him against the ground a couple of times. She even let Grimmjow use him as his own personal punching bag before halting the blue haired Espada and held up Ulquiorra by his jacket.

"Pathetic, huh? Looks to me like you're the pathetic one now. You couldn't even fight back!"

_Unmei, that's enough! He's unconscious! Let's leave while we have the chance. You're spiritual pressure is causing Raina to grow rapidly again, I'm sure. Let me have control back, for Raina's sake. _I said to her.

She relinquished control.

"Let's go." I said.

Grimmjow opened the Garganta and we left. This was the second time I had spared Ulquiorra's life. He should consider himself lucky, it doesn't happen very often.

"Well that was easy enough." Grimmjow said as we exited the Garganta.

I looked at my watch and it was 10am. I guess we didn't make it back before morning, but that was ok. Renji didn't usually come by till the afternoon. He trained in the morning. I was hoping to get some sleep, but I guess that won't be happening. I'm dog tired. Fighting and pregnancy don't mix. For any normal women that wouldn't be an issue, but I stopped being normal a long time ago.

"Too easy. Ulquiorra seemed like he was holding back, like he was just stalling."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, unless me coming to get you was just a distraction. It makes sense, no one attacked me till the very end. He just wanted me out the house..." Then it hit me, the nexus. "Oh my god, Grandpa!"

I took off running.

"What is it?" Grimmjow asked, running beside me.

"I can't believe it. It was all a distraction. He just wanted me out of the house. He knew I would come get you. He never had any intentions of killing you. The premonition, it was a plant. But how? How could he plant a premonition? I let him manipulate me again. How does he do it? It's like he's know exactly what I will do and how I will react to things."

I busted through the front door and yelled for my Grandpa and Nana. No one answered. Nothing looked different. I was hoping I was wrong about everything. Maybe they had gone out somewhere. Then I noticed the basement door was open. I looked down the stairs and couldn't see anything, so I went down them. Grimmjow followed me.

"No!" I screamed when I got down the stairs.

My Grandpa was laying there in a pool of his own blood. I ran to his side and broke down.

"You can't be dead. Wake up. Wake up, please." I balled.

I fell to my knees beside him. I couldn't do this without him. All I could think about was how much I wanted him to be alive.

"Kristen, look." Grimmjow said.

I looked up and he was glowing. I stood up and watched as the blood on the floor disappeared. His wounds disappeared as well.

"What happened?" Grimmjow asked.

"I don't know."

"Is he alive now?"

I got down beside him and checked his pulse. He had one. He was alive again, but how?

"Grandpa, are you ok?" I asked softly.

He opened his eyes. "I thought I…died. How am I alive?"

"I don't know. I think Raina brought you back, but I'm not for sure. I don't really care as long as you're alive." I hugged him.

When I was though hugging him, Grimmjow helped him get up.

"Who is he?" Grandpa asked.

"That's Grimmjow. I was going to ask if it was ok if he stays here."

"I think the jawbone and the hole might scare your nana."

"Well she can't see him, so it wouldn't be a problem. I plan on seeing about getting him a gigai anyway."

"Whenever you do that, we will discuss it with your nana. But it's fine with me if it's ok with her."

"Did Aizen do this?"

"He had brown eyes and brown hair slicked back with a piece hanging down."

"That's Aizen."

"He never told me his name. He wanted to know about the nexus."

"That's what I was afraid of. I don't know how he found out."

"He held a sword to my throat and made me tell him everything I knew. He wasn't convinced that everyone who took it in would die."

"He thinks he's god, so of course he thinks he could survive it."

"He wanted to know how to take it in, but I wouldn't tell him. He asked me if I was willing to die with the secret and I told him yes. He attacked me and said that he would find out how to do it. I couldn't tell him. He would kill you and Raina. I couldn't let that happen."

"Now we have a problem. As if I didn't have enough of those already."

I heard a knock at the door. I went to answer it, completely forgetting about the hole in my shirt along with my blood all over it. I opened the door and it was Renji.

"What happened to you?" He asked concerned.

I think the better question was what are you doing here so early?

"Long story."

"Lucky for you I got the rest of the day to listen." He said taking my hand and leading me to the living room.

We both sat down and I explained about Aizen and the nexus. I conveniently forgot to mention going to Hueco Mundo to get Grimmjow.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm just stressed and I know this can't be good for Raina. I should just go to Hueco Mundo, kill Aizen and get it over with. That way I wouldn't have to stress anymore and no one would have to worry about him trying to become king or whatever the hell he's trying to do."

"The hell you are. You're going to stay right here and be Raina's mom. I don't want you worrying about anything but that."

"I can't help but worry. I'm not trying to knock the soul society or anything, but he is so much stronger than anyone there."

"He's also stronger than you."

_I don't believe that. He's scared of me. If he is so much stronger than why is he afraid? _Unmei said to me.

I didn't say anything. How could I stay out of this whole thing? Renji didn't know about Aizen thinking Raina was his. He didn't even know he had been here. That's my fault for not telling him though.

"So we need to sign up for birthing classes." I said changing the subject.

He smiled. "Ok, we should start looking then."

He put his hand on my stomach and Raina started kicking. About that time, Grandpa and Grimmjow walked in.

As soon as Renji saw him, he popped soul candy in his mouth and stepped out his body. Both of them drew their swords.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Renji said through his teeth.

"Ask your girlfriend." Grimmjow replied.

"If you two are going to fight over my granddaughter, take it outside." Grandpa said.

I stood up. "Renji, get back in your body and Grimmjow put your sword away. " I walked to Renji. "Maybe I forgot to mention he was here."

"You think?" Renji said sheathing his sword.

When he stepped back into his body, I took him outside to explain things.

"Please don't be mad, but I haven't exactly been telling you the whole truth." I said.

"You've been lying to me?"

"No, not lying. I just haven't told you things."

"Well are you going to now? You shouldn't be keeping things from me."

"Yesterday before you got here, Aizen paid me a visit."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

I could tell he was getting angry now.

"I didn't want you to worry."

"You have to tell me these things. This isn't just about you, you know. Did he cut your arm?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I told you otherwise."

"What did he want?"

I couldn't bring myself to tell him that Aizen thought Raina was his. He didn't even know Aizen had been with me in that way. I didn't want him to know. I was ashamed of that. Even though the first time I was hypnotized and the second time it was Unmei. It would still hurt him.

"I think he planted a premonition. He made me have one of him killing Grimmjow."

"And you went to get him, didn't you?"

"Yea, that's how this happened." I said pointing at the blood on my shirt.

He took a deep breath. "You have feelings for him don't you?"

"Yea." I felt bad for admitting it.

"I guess it's my fault. If I had never left you in the first place, you wouldn't have met him and we wouldn't be doing this."

"Don't blame yourself."

"Who else is there to blame? No one."

"I don't know how I feel about him, but I do know that I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

"I'm the one to blame in all this. I'm sorry I'm putting you through this."

"It's alright. I did say that anything worth having, you have to fight for. I will fight for you."

I smiled. "You're earning brownie points for this."

"So does that mean I'm closer to getting back in your bed again?" He laughed.

I pushed him playfully.

"You know I'm just kidding." He said.

"Yea, right."

I went to call Kisuke to ask him about getting Grimmjow a gigai. I explained everything and he said he would get him one. I sent Renji with Grimmjow, so I could take a shower and a nap. I hoped they wouldn't kill each other.

After my shower, I laid down to take a nap. I was dead tired. I don't how long I had been asleep before I heard someone whispering my name. I woke up and saw Renji sitting on my bed.

"Did you have a good nap?" He asked.

"Yea, I think I was asleep before my head hit the pillow."

We both laughed.

"I guess I should get up and see Grimmjow's gigai." I said as I got up out of the bed.

"It's nothing special." Renji said.

Of course he wouldn't think it was. I walked downstairs with Renji trailing behind me. Grimmjow was in the living room with Grandpa. When I walked in my jaw could have hit the floor. He was hot enough to pull off the jawbone and the hole, but he looked so much hotter without them. I was almost speechless, but I couldn't let Renji know that.

"Nice." I said.

"You know I look good." Grimmjow said with a smile.

Yes I did know, but I wasn't going to admit it. Not right now anyways.

"Where is Nana?" I asked, changing the subject.

"She's helping one of her friends plan a party of some sort. She's been gone all day." Grandpa explained.

"That's good."

At least she wasn't here when Aizen came by.

When she got home, I introduced her to Grimmjow and asked if he could stay here. She said yes. My grandparents were such sweet people. I was almost positive they would let him stay. I showed him to one of the guest rooms. He didn't have any clothes. I don't know where he got the ones he wore home. Luckily, him and Renji wore close to the same size. Renji was like an inch taller and weighed a few pounds less, but that wouldn't make much of a difference. He could wear some of the clothes I had for Renji here until I could go out and buy him some.

After I got Grimmjow settled, Renji and I went back in my room. He was going to have to leave soon and I wanted to spend some time with him. We laid on the bed and he rubbed my tummy. He was obsessed with feeling Raina kick and squirm. He knew he could make her do it if he touched my belly directly. I think it had something to do with that energy surge. Maybe she could feel it too. I was glad he liked doing it though. He loved her and I was sure he would be a great father.

"Grimmjow kind of puts a damper on my plans. I thought it was just going to be me and you." Renji said.

"Nothing wrong with a little friendly competition."

"Friendly my ass. He's going to play dirty, I know it."

"All's fair in love and war."

* * *

**Author's note: Thx to draconichero19 for writing Grimmjow's line bout fighting Ulqui and Unmei's ownage of Ulqui. Reveiw plz! **


	25. Chapter 25 The Human and the Hollow

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 25**

_**The Human & the Hollow**_

I slept like a baby that night and woke up in a very good mood the next morning. I was surprised considering the events that occurred yesterday, but I couldn't help it. It felt like today was going to be a good day. I hoped I was right. I went downstairs and Nana was cooking breakfast. Grimmjow was already awake and downstairs. He was just wearing a pair of shorts. I couldn't complain to him being shirtless. He had a very nice body. It was much nicer without the hole. I must say that I really love his gigai.

I went and turned the radio on and California Girls by Katy Perry was just coming on.

"I love this song!" I said, turning it up.

I began to sing along. "I know a place where the grass is really greener. Warm, wet and wild. There must be something in the water. Sippin' gin and juice. Laying underneath the palm trees, undone. The boys break their necks try'na to creep a little sneak peek at us. You could travel the world, but nothing comes close to the golden coast. Once you party with us, you'll be falling in love Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! California girls, We're unforgettable. Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top. Sun kissed skin so hot will melt your popsicle. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! California girls, we're undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock. West coast, represent. Now put your hands up Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Sex on a beach. We get white sand in our stilettos. We freak in my jeep, Snoop Doggy dog on the stereo."

"We should have sex on the beach." Grimmjow said.

"Shhh! I don't want my Nana hearing you say that."

"She couldn't hear over the music" He laughed. "But seriously, we should." He smiled.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" I teased.

"Hell yea! I'd give it to you anywhere at this point. Do you realize how long it's been?"

I just laughed.

"It's not really funny."

"Of course not." I tried to maintain a straight face, but couldn't.

"So you better not tease me, because I will ravage you if you do."

I just smiled at him.

"Breakfast is done!" Nana yelled.

I turned the radio down and we both went to the breakfast nook to eat. After we ate, Grimmjow went to get a shower and I helped Nana clear the table.

"I'm surprised you're walking around here in no makeup." Nana commented.

"Why?"

"I just figured you'd doll yourself up around Grimmjow. I mean you never let Shane see you without makeup till you had been together for a while."

It was different with Grimmjow. I lived with him for a couple months or so. I woke up next to him many of times. Come to think of it, I wasn't even wearing makeup the first time we met. I was in the mental ward at that time. I couldn't tell her that though.

"It would be hard to not let him see me like that with him living here and all. I don't mind. He already likes me. I'm positive him seeing me without makeup won't change a thing."

Nana just smiled. She liked Renji. I know she wanted me to be with him, but this was my decision and I had no clue who I would end up with. I like having them both and for the time being I could do just that. I decided to go to a special room that was built specifically for me when they had the house redone. It was like a dance studio. It had mirrors and bars, the works. I took dance for a long time. I could do just about any dance whether it be ballet, hip hop, step, modern, latin or belly dancing. You name it, I could do it. Dancing was a great work out and it was something I loved to do. I read on the net that it was ok to continue dancing if it was something I had done before becoming pregnant.

I hadn't been dancing long when I heard someone clapping. I used the remote to pause the remote. I turned and noticed it was Grimmjow who was clapping.

"So you can dance?" He asked.

"Yes, very well I might add."

"You should do a dance for me then." He said sitting down in a chair.

"What kind of dance do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. What do you prefer?"

"I can dance like Shakira."

"I don't know who that is."

"Oh yea. Well, she is known for basically moving her hips and shaking her butt a lot." I laughed.

"I like the sound of that. Dance like that for me then."

"Alrighty."

I went over to the radio and found Shewolf by Shakira. I put it on and started to dance. I tend to sing along with songs that I love, so I was singing along with the song. In the chorus, she does a howl like a wolf and I howled right along with her.

"That little howl was kinda hot." Grimmjow commented.

I continued to dance, moving my hips in a rather provocative way and playing with my hair.

"Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey. It's going well so far, she's gona get her way." I sang as I bend over in front of him.

"You are asking for it." Grimmjow said, obviously turned on.

I turned around and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him up out of his chair. I danced around him and against him. He was getting handsy now, touchy me whenever he had the chance.

"But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy." I sang seductively to him.

He took his shirt off and I ran my hands over his abs as I danced.

"There's a shewolf in the closet. Open up and set her free." I continued to sing and when the howl came, I did it with my lips real close to his. "There's a shewolf in your closet. Let it out so it can breathe."

"Alright, enough with the teasing." He said as he picked me up.

He walked over to the chaise and threw me on it. He got on top of me and started kissing me forcefully. He moved his hands over every inch of my body. I had missed the way he touched me. When he started kissing my neck, I signed.

"You missed this as much as I did, admit it?" He whispered.

"Mmmhmm."

He nibbled on my ear and I moaned.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you." He demanded.

He always liked when we talked dirty, but it felt awkward knowing my Nana wasn't very away.

"I can't." I said.

"Why?"

"I don't want my grandparents to hear me talk like that. I don't want them to hear anything."

"You know they're going to hear you scream when I start f**king you."

"Don't say that word! There's a baby present!" I scolded him.

"Oh my god, the thing is still in your belly!"

"She's not a _thing. _Her name is Raina."

"Ok, _Raina _is still in your belly. She doesn't care what I say."

"I do though."

"You're killing me, Kristen."

"I'm done here. The mood has been killed." I said pushing him off me and getting up.

"What am I supposed to do about this?" He said referring to the bulge in his pants.

"You got a hand, use it." I said, walking off.

"It's not the same."

"Not my problem." I said as I exited the room.

He didn't show any regard for Raina. It kind of upset me. I stormed upstairs and took my shower. After I got out, I felt bad. I mean he is an Arrancar, I can't be mad at him for being who is. I suppose he needs to be taught how to care. He already cares about me, so that's a start.

After I got my clothes on and makeup done, I went downstairs to find him. He was sitting outside. I sat beside him.

"I'm sorry about that. I think I had a mood swing." I said.

"Don't worry about it."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How do you feel about me?"

"I don't know."

"Oh."

"All I know is how to fight and destroy things. I didn't expect this thing with you to happen."

"What thing? What do you mean?"

"I just thought you were hot. I just wanted sex and that's it. It turned into more. Like I feel I should protect you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. When I see other guys look at you the way I do, I just want to rip their heads off."

"Jealousy will do that to you."

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. I don't know what to do or how I should feel. I wasn't made to feel this way."

"It doesn't have to be this way. You can leave. I won't force you to stay here."

"I don't want to leave."

"Do you resent the way I make you feel?"

"No."

"I don't understand."

"Me either. This is new for me. I've never felt the way you make me feel. I'm not sure how to act on these feelings either."

It was silent for a minute.

"Just bear with me. I need to figure this out." He said.

"I will."

"I would do anything to make sure you're safe if that helps answer your question any."

I smiled. "It does."

He put his arm around me. "Things were so much easier before I met you."

We both laughed.

"You took everything I thought I knew and turned it around. You changed all the rules." He continued.

I looked over at him and smiled.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Kristen Meadows."

"It's nice to know I do more for you than give you a boner."

We both laughed.

"I guess the dancing is where you get your flexibility."

"Yea it is."

"That explains all those positions I was able to put you in." He winked at me.

I pushed him playfully. "You can't stay off that subject, can you?"

"Nope." He smiled.

This whole choice thing was going to be harder than I thought. I never knew Grimmjow had real feelings for me. I knew he cared, but it seems much more than care to me. I'm sure I'll know who to pick when the time comes or at least I hope I will. Breaking someone's heart will be inevitable. I dread that.

* * *

**Author's note: Sry it's so short. I wanted this to have it's own chapter. I finally said Kris's last name. I been meaning to do that 4 a while. Her and Grimmy have a moment =] Review plz!**


	26. Chapter 26 Because of you

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 26**

_**Because of you**_

Grimmjow and I were laughing when I heard my Nana call me to come in for a minute. One of her many clubs was having a meeting and it was here today. Some of her friends wanted to see me and feel my belly. I never knew being pregnant meant the whole world got access to my belly. Everyone wanted to touch it. It looked bigger to me. I'm assuming it's because of Unmei, but maybe she didn't grow that much since Unmei was only out a few minutes.

Mother and Debbie both belonged to this club. Debbie was upset that it wasn't Shane's. She used to always ask Shane and me when we were going to get married and have her some grandkids. I guess she knows the answer to that now. I heard mother tell her that I wasn't with the father and that she hoped I would take Shane back. They both began talking about him doing the anger management thing. I hated to tell them, but I wasn't going back. I didn't believe he had fully changed.

After all the women made a fuss over Raina, I went back outside to be with Grimmjow. We talked some more and somehow it led to us kissing. It was abruptly stopped my mother yelling at me to come there.

"My mother wants me. This ought to be fun." I said sarcastically as I got up.

"Are you aware that people saw you two kissing?" She asked.

"Not really, but it's not like I care."

"First you bring a long haired, tattooed guy home and tell me he's your boyfriend. Then you announce you're having his child, but you aren't with him anymore. Now you have a blue haired man living with you. You never cease to amaze me, Kristen. I thought I raised you to be a dignified lady, but you aren't acting like it."

"Could you not judge someone by the way they look just once?"

"Appearances are everything."

"They can also be deceiving."

"I don't know why you couldn't just be with Shane."

"Don't go there, mother."

"I also don't know why you believe you need this baby."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I don't believe you're ready for a child."

"I don't have a choice, because she's coming either way."

"You could put her up for adoption."

"What? I would never abandon my baby. I am capable of taking care of her whether you believe it or not."

"Babies are a lot harder to take care of than you think. You were a handful, still are."

"I know it's going to be hard, but I know I can do it. I bet if I was with Shane and she was his baby you wouldn't have a problem, would you?"

"I wouldn't, because I know he would be there to help you."

"Oh, so you don't think Renji will be in Raina's life? Well, he will be and he'll be a damn good father! I don't why you put Shane up on a pedestal. He beat me, mother!"

"He has gotten help, Kristen."

"I realize that, but that doesn't make what he did go away. They're so many things about him you don't know. If only you knew what I knew about him."

"Well fill me in then."

"We used to party, all the time. He would always tell you we were going to the theater or something, but we would find a wild party to go to. He would buy me drinks. Let's not forget that I was 18 at this time. We used to go park somewhere and have sex in the backseat of his car. I had only dated him for a couple months before he talked me into giving him my virginity. He hated using a condom, so he went without and pulled out. But one time he was so into that he didn't pull out and he got me pregnant. Yes mom, Shane knocked me up at 18 and you never knew about it. No one did. We didn't tell anyone. He freaked out and told me he didn't want to be a father and I needed to get rid of it. I was torn as to what to do. I knew you would be so mad if you found out and at that time I actually cared what you thought. I didn't want to disappoint you and I didn't want him to leave me. So he took me and I had an abortion. I took a life. I'm a murderer!" Tears started to run down my cheeks. "I have to live with that for the rest of my life! I hate myself everyday for doing that. It was all because I didn't want you to think less of me. I got on birth control after that and Shane paid for it so it wouldn't show up on my insurance. You always held such high standards for me, standards I couldn't reach. No one could reach them. You wanted me to be perfect and I couldn't do it. I wanted so bad just to make you proud of me. It's because of you that I keep things from people. I don't want them to shun me the way you did when I told you disappointing stuff. So I keep it to myself. I was never good enough for you, never. Nothing I ever did pleased you. It's still like that. I've just stopped caring, because I realized it was pointless. I wish I wouldn't have cared so much back then because I wouldn't have had that abortion. Raina would have a brother or sister. I'm keeping Raina and I'm going to be a damn good mother! I will be nothing like you; you're a horrible mother!"

The ground began to shake as I yelled.

"How dare you say I'm not ready for a child? I love Raina and that's all that matters. She is my life and always will be. I'll never give her impossible standards to live up to! I'll be proud of her no matter what she does! I'll always protect her!" I continued.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" She asked, frightened.

I was so emotionally unstable and angry right now. Unmei was going to come out and I couldn't stop her. Then I felt someone touch my shoulder. The ground stopped shaking and Unmei was stopped. It was Renji. My mother just looked at me for a minute.

She smoothed out her outfit and said, "I'm going to see if anyway else felt that earthquake." She walked off.

My mouth dropped. How could she just walk off after everything I just said to her? It was like I didn't even say that stuff. Could she not get it through her narrow mind or something? I was stunned. I stood there for a second trying to compose myself.

"I don't believe this." I said before running upstairs to my room.

I used my powers to slam the door shut and lock it. I burst into tears as soon as the door closed. I could still remember the night me and Shane found out I was pregnant.

Flashback

"So what does it say?" Shane asked.

He was referring to the early pregnancy test I just took.

"I don't yet. We got to wait." I said.

The 5 minutes we had to wait seemed like an eternity.

"Ok, it's been 5 minutes." I said picking up the test.

"Finally, what does it say?"

I looked at the test and it was positive. My heart sank. My mother was going to kill me. She would be so disappointed.

"Kristen?" Shane said getting my attention.

"I'm sorry. It's positive."

Shane looked pretty upset. I didn't say anything. I just sat down on his bed. He paced around his room for a second.

"You can't have this baby, Kristen." He finally said.

"What?"

"You're just 18, what kind of mother do you think could you possibly be for this kid?"

"I think I would be a good mother."

"Seriously? I don't."

I just looked at him.

"I can't be a father right now. I have too much to look forward to and a kid would ruin it all." Shane said.

I began to cry.

"Besides, we've only been together a couple months. Who's to say that we will even make it?" He continued.

"How could say all this? What do you expect me to do?"

"I want you to have an abortion."

"I don't believe this. You said you loved me and that I should let you be my first. Now you say that you don't even know if we'll make it. You want me to kill my own baby? What kind of person are you? You're definitely not the guy I thought you were."

I ran out of his room, crying and left. I balled the whole way home. When I got home, I dried my tears and fixed my make up before going inside. I didn't want my mother to see me like this. I didn't sleep well at all that night.

Shane came to see me the next day. He wanted to take me out for a drive, since it was a nice pretty day. I hesitated at first, but he said that he was sorry and that we needed to talk. So we drove out into the country and parked somewhere to talk.

"I do love you, Kristen. I was just upset yesterday. I'm sorry." He said.

"I love you too. It's ok. It's a lot to take in."

"Look, I believe we're going to make it. I think we'll get married and have lots of children. I think a baby now would mess up our relationship. We haven't been together that long. A baby would put a strain on it. You want to be with me, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then I think you should have an abortion. You mother would be so mad and ashamed if you had this baby. You would be letting her down."

I thought about how much I wanted my mother to be proud of me. She would hate me forever if I had this baby. Her opinion mattered so much to me. Then I looked at Shane. I wanted to be with him always. Maybe he was right.

"Ok." I said.

He stroked my cheek. "You're making the right decision."

End flashback.

Shane manipulated me into doing that. I can see that now. I should have been stronger. I shouldn't have cared so about what my mother thought either, but I was young and naïve. I remember getting it done and how I felt after. I wanted to die. I tried to make that so. I took a butt load of pills. My dad found me in my bathroom floor and got me to the hospital in time. The doctors said I was lucky. If he had found me any later then it would have been too late. I never would tell them why I wanted to die. They made me go to counseling, but I wouldn't tell them why. I eventually got better on my own, but it still hurts.

I looked down at my bump and rubbed it. "Mommy loves you, Raina. Never forget that."

She moved and I felt this ease like she understood what I meant and she loved me too.

All of a sudden I got this pain in my stomach. I screamed out.

"Kristen, are you ok?" I heard Renji say from the other side of the door.

I used my powers to unlock and open the door. He ran to my side.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My stomach, it hurts. I don't think I can even walk."

He picked me up. "I think I need to get you to a doctor."

He took me downstairs and everyone asked what was wrong . I think he intended on taking me to see Captain Unohana, but since my family saw us plans changed. Grandpa said he would drive. Renji put me in the backseat of the SUV and got back there with me. Nana was going to get everyone out of the house and then come. Grimmjow looked scared to death. I heard Nana tell him that he could ride with her.

When we got to the hospital, Renji got me a wheelchair. I wasn't going to be walking in this kind of pain. They asked me all kinds of dumb questions like do you smoke, drink, or do drugs? Of course not lady! I'm flipping pregnant!

"When did the pain start?" The lady asked.

"Not too long ago. I came as soon as I started feeling it. Maybe 30 minutes ago."

"How severe is it?"

"Pretty damn severe, she can't walk!" Renji answered for me.

Grandpa tried to comfort him. He was obviously worried. I could tell he was aggravated by them seemingly taking their sweet time.

They asked some more questions and then took my vitals. They said my blood pressure was rather high, so they took a urine sample to make sure it wasn't preeclampsia. Then they showed me to a room. Renji stayed back there with me while Grandpa went to see if Nana was here.

"If something happens to you and Raina while we're waiting, I'm going to have their heads." He said.

"Calm down. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"You can't walk because the pain is so bad! How is that fine?"

"Please hunny, just calm down."

The doctor came in and cut our conversation short. He told me that I didn't have preeclampsia. He asked me if I was stressed and I told him I was. He said I needed to relax, that everything would be fine. How could I relax? Aizen is trying to take over the world basically. He didn't know that, though. He was lucky. He did an exam to make sure I wasn't dilated or effaced. I wasn't.

"Where are you hurting?" He asked.

"The pain is in my lower stomach and back and they seem to make it difficult to breathe."

He did some other stuff and left. Then a lady came in with an Ultrasound machine and did a sonogram. Renji was amazed. This was the first time he's gotten to see Raina. I mean I showed him the pictures Unohana took of my sonogram, but it's still not the same as seeing it.

After she left, the doctor came back in and said that everything looked ok on the sonogram and the baby wasn't in distress. He said I was having round ligament pain and that it was pretty normal. Some women just have it more severe than others.

By the time we got back home, it was getting dark and I was tired. I just wanted to go to bed.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to spend much time together." I said yawning.

"It's ok. There's always tomorrow." He stroked my cheek. "I'm just glad you and Raina are ok."

"I told you we would be."

"Yea, you were right."

"I love you, Renji."

"I love you too."

"I know you're going to be a great father."

"And I know you're going to be the best mother."

I walked him to the front door and kissed him before he left.

I walked back upstairs and went to my room. After I got my pajamas on, I went to see Grimmjow. I hadn't spoken to him since before the fight with my mother. I went to his room and he was lying on his bed.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I should be asking you the same thing."

"I'm fine too. You looked scared to death when I was leaving."

"I didn't know what to do. You were in pain and I wanted so bad to make it stop, but I couldn't do anything. I felt kind of helpless. I didn't like seeing you like that."

"Awww, it's sweet that you feel that way."

"Yea, I guess so."

"I'm going to get some sleep."

"Ok, goodnight."

I smiled and went to my room. Grimmjow cared so much. I know it's hard on him though. He's not used to feeling this way. But I liked that he did.

* * *

**Author's note: I'ma give credit where it's due, Sosh helped me with the whole ER scene. Thanks Soshy! So you found out a little about Kris's past, watcha think? Review plz! **


	27. Chapter 27 The Past Should Stay Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 27**

_**The Past Should Stay Dead**_

A little over a month has passed. I'm now 7 ½ months pregnant. My bump isn't just a bump anymore. It's a belly now. You would defiantly know I was pregnant if you saw me walking by. I went to see Captain Unohana shortly after my emergency room visit. She told me that my round ligament pain could have been worse than most people because Raina is growing so fast and I was so skinny. That made sense.

My mother hasn't spoken to me since that fight we had. I can't complain. Keeping her away meant keeping some of my stress away. I needed to relax. Stress was bad for Raina.

Even though Renji told me to just worry about Raina's mother, I still worried about Aizen. Grimmjow had been working with me. He trained me in hand to hand combat and taught me how to sword fight. I was making excellent progress. I went from knowing nothing to being able to hold my own against him. He was no Aizen though, but maybe I would get better. While Grimmjow was a master a hand to hand combat, he was only an expert at swordsmanship. I knew Renji was a master of swordsmanship and I could learn more from him in that department, but I knew he wouldn't teach me. He didn't want me fighting. He didn't even know Grimmjow was teaching me. Grimmjow was superior to Renji though. He would win if they fought. I had no doubt in my mind about that. So I knew I had a great teacher. Fighting was what Grimmjow lived for basically.

We practiced at night after Renji left and my grandparents went to bed.

"Are you ready?" Grimmjow asked, standing in my bedroom doorway.

"Yea, let's go."

We went outside and did a little hand to hand combat training first. Unmei seemed to trust Grimmjow enough to let him train me. I knew she wouldn't completely trust him, but this was enough for me. She knew our past, because I remembered it all. She seemed to prefer him over Renji.

Grimmjow was in his soul form when we trained, so he was extremely fast. But I was somehow able to adapt my reflexes to his speed with all our training. I was making great progress. I was able to block most off his kicks and punches. He got a few through every once in a while. Of course he didn't really hit me. He would just touch me. He told me to really hit him. I wouldn't do it at first, but he urged me to do it. Every time hit him I felt bad, but he didn't seem to even feel it most of the time.

"If you're doing this good while you're pregnant just think how good you will do after you actually have the kid." He said.

"I will be amazing!" I laughed. "Ok maybe not amazing, but pretty damn good. I'm a fast learner."

After that, we trained with our swords for a bit. I was pretty exceptional. I could block all of his attacks. I even got a few strikes in. Grimmjow has this thing called hierro. It's basically his spiritual energy condensing and creating a steel hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakuto. He was always able to stop Ichigo's sword with his bare hands and not even be cut. We learned real quickly that he couldn't do that with my sword. I could cut through his hierro easily. He believes it's because my sword is made purely from my spiritual energy, as my spiritual energy is immense. His also says mine is different from his and the soul reapers. I bet it's because of where it comes from.

"Do you think I could walk on air like you all do?" I asked.

"I don't see why you couldn't"

"Could you teach me?"

"Sure."

He put his arms around me and jumped up into the air.

"Just gather the reishi under your feet." He instructed.

I had learned that reishi was spirit particles. They are the fundamental particles that make up all spiritual things. It is invisible to human, except the spiritually aware ones.

I gathered the reishi underneath my feet.

"Ok, now what?" I asked.

"I let go."

"Don't let me fall." I said, as he had brought us pretty high up in the air.

"I won't." He assured as he let me go slowly.

I didn't fall. I was literally standing in the air.

"I did it!" I exclaimed. "This is so insane!"

As a breeze started to blow, I outstretched my arms and held my head up. The wind blowing through my hair felt good. This was amazing. Grimmjow just looked at me, smiling slightly.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"No, tell me."

"It's nothing. I just like seeing you like this."

I smiled. "Could I walk?"

"Well yea."

"Don't let me fall."

"You're not going to fall. Use the reishi."

He backed up a little and walked to him.

"You have no idea how crazy this is! People are not supposed to walk on air!" I said.

He smiled. "You know, I was thinking that if you can tap into people's mind and use their abilities, then you should be able to use sonido."

"What's that?"

"Let me show you."

He disappeared and was behind me in a split second it seemed.

"It's your speed?" I asked.

"Pretty much. It's the technique we use to make us move at extreme speeds."

"So is that what Renji and Aizen use?"

"No, soul reapers use flash step. It's a little different. Ours is instinctual, whereas they have to learn flash step."

"At least I know the name of it now."

"You should be able to use both. I want you try it."

"Alright, I'll try."

I ran and was like super fast. I was amazed by all this.

"This is so cool." I said laughing. "It's like heaven up here. I love it!"

"It's nothing compared to my heaven."

"And what is your heaven?"

"You, you're my heaven."

I couldn't help but smile. "I'm not that great."

"You are to me."

I put my hand on his face and trailed down to the remnants of his mask. I ran my fingers through his hair with my other hand. I looked into his blue eyes. They pierced straight through to my soul. I loved his eyes. He put his arms around me, pulled me closer to him and kissed me. It was a sweet kind of kiss. He'd never kissed me this way before. Normally he was aggressive, but not tonight. I liked the sweet Grimmjow. Though I didn't get to see him this way much, it was still nice to know he had it in him to be sweet.

My watch alarm went off not far into the kiss and I pulled away.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to go to bed. I got something to do tomorrow and I need my full strength to handle it." I said.

Shane was moving out of his apartment and I still had stuff over there. I promised him I would help sort through the stuff. I definitely needed to rest. I told him I would text him when I was up and ready. Renji knew I might be over there most of the day. He didn't like it, but I told him I would be ok.

When I got up the next day, I texted Shane and told him I was getting ready and would be on my way shortly. When I arrived at the complex, a lot of emotions ran through me. I hadn't been here since the day I left him. I could tell the pregnancy hormones were just going to make this worse.

_I don't know if I can do this. _I thought.

_Yes, you can. _Unmei said.

"That apartment has so many memories. I don't think you understand."

_I have access to your memories, Kristen. I know you still remember a lot about your relationship with Shane. I also know you still care about him, but you have to face this. Let those memories fade and move on with your life. The past is the past and he's out of your life for a reason. You're better off without him._

"What would I do without you, Unmei?"

_Not much. _

He told to just go on in when I got there, that the door would be unlocked. I opened the door and it was like nothing had changed. Aside from some stuff being packed away in boxes, it was pretty much the same. There were quite a few beer bottles lying around though. He walked in from the kitchen after I shut the door.

"Oh, Hey Kristen." He said, with a beer in his hand.

"Did you drink all these today?" I said pointing at the bottles.

"No, this is my first one today." He raised the bottle up. "I guess I should problem clean up a little." He began picking up the bottles.

I picked up an empty box. "I'm going to go in the bedroom and get some of my stuff. Do you mind taking my stuff to my car when I get it boxed up? I'm not supposed to be lifting and all."

"Oh sure, no problem." He said, still picking up beer bottles.

I went to the bedroom, our old bedroom. It was the same too. He still had a picture of me on his nightstand. I looked on the dresser and saw a velvet box. I picked it up and opened it. It was the ring he proposed to me with. I knew it was worth a fortune. Why did he still have it? He should have sold it.

I packed away my stuff till I had filled the box up. I went to the living room and Shane was sitting on the couch looking at pictures. I sat done beside him.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Just some pictures I found. Want to look with me?"

"Sure."

I had a thing for pictures, so we had tons of them. They brought back lots of memories, things I hadn't thought about in a while. It made me realize that we were happy once. It started pretty rough with the abortion thing and it ended rough with him beating me, but we were happy at one point in time.

"I should have asked you to marry me sooner." He said.

"What?"

"I remember you told me you wanted to look at rings and I didn't take the hint that you wanted me to ask you to marry me. Actually I did, but I ignored it. I just asked you to move in with me instead. I should have married you though. I think things would be different if I had. That little one…" He pointed to my belly. "…would be mine if I had."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes I do. I wasn't being serious back then. All I could think about was fun. But what if I had gotten serious and we did settle down? What if we had kids? I always think about that. I would have been a different person."

_Shoulda, woulda, coulda, it's too late now. _Unmei said.

"You don't know that." I said.

"That's true, but I'm sure I would have gotten help sooner. I treated you badly, Kristen. I am truly sorry for that. I know words can't make up for what I put you through, but know that I regret everyday for how I did you. I have to live with myself now. I have to live without you and that's the worst pain I've ever felt. Well maybe not as bad as knowing you found someone else and you're having his baby."

_I know you want to say you're sorry, but don't. None of this is your fault. He made his bed, now let him lay in it. Don't give him any sympathy. He didn't give you any when he was slapping you around. _Unmei said.

I was quiet. I didn't know what to say. What did he expect me to say? I sat there for a few minutes before getting up and going to pack more of my stuff. I stayed away from him for the rest of the time. I packed my stuff and he did his own thing. I got the majority of my stuff packed away, but we ran out of boxes. He took my stuff to my car and I went out on the balcony. He joined me after he got back.

"Why are you leaving this place?" I asked.

"Moving on to bigger and better things."

I laughed a little.

"I can still make you smile, nice to know. But to answer your question, I bought a house." He said.

"Oh really? That's cool."

"Yea, I thought it was about time. I'd been living in this place since graduating college. Plus it's a little much to bear. You helped me pick of the place and then you lived with me here. It's been hard on me staying here. Everything reminds me of you."

"Then I guess it was time to leave."

"I recall every day, how you took my breath away. You still take my breath away."

"Shane, don't do this."

"Do what? I'm just saying how I feel. I love you, Kristen. I wish my heart would release you, but it won't. It can't. Love doesn't fade fast."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Well you seemed to move on fast."

"I wasn't looking to move on, it just happened."

"Do you still love me?"

"I don't know."

"Do you even care?"

"Yes."

"Do you think we have a chance? We're Shane and Kristen; we were supposed to be together forever."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"The truth."

"It's over, Shane. It's over forever. You might as well move on."

I knew that wasn't the answer he was looking for, but it was the truth. I took my leave after that.

**3****rd**** person pov**

Later that night…

Shane was sitting out on the balcony, drinking a beer and looking at a picture of him and Kristen, when a man came up behind him.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in my place?" Shane asked.

"Don't be alarmed. I mean you no harm. I actually need your help."

"And what's in it for me?"

"I can give you anything you desire."

"Can you make her love me?" He said pointing at Kristen in the picture.

"You want Kristen to love you?"

"You know her?"

"Yes. I know about your relationship all too well. Are you sure you just want her to love you or is there more to it? Somewhere deep inside you still desire that power you had over Kristen, don't you? It hasn't left; emotions and thoughts do not run deep and do not go away. I can help you gain that power back. You know that it is what you truly desire, you want her to submit to you, but she's not doing that. I will help you get there."

"Go on. I'm listening." Shane said.

**Kristen's pov**

My baby shower was today. I got tons of stuff. My family knows everyone just about. Everyone told me how cute I looked pregnant. They said I looked like a pregnant pencil, because I was still skinny everywhere besides my belly. I was thankful for that, but I had been getting plenty of exercise.

The shower had pretty much ended. There were a few people left. Grimmjow and Renji were loading up the gifts into our cars. Shane came in holding a gift.

"I knew guys weren't invited to this sort of thing, so I waited till it was over. I wanted to get you something." He said handing me the gift.

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." He smiled.

I opened it. It was a pink cashmere sweater and blanket.

"This must have been expensive." I said.

"It's no problem. Only the best for your baby girl." He smiled again.

He propped up on the table and something fell off. I raised my hand to stop it with my powers, but it fell anyways.

_Did you just try to use your powers? _Unmei asked.

_Yea and it didn't work. That was weird. It's never done that before._

I had a confused look on my face, because of what just happened.

"Something wrong?" Shane asked.

"No, everything's fine."

_There is something different about him. I think he knocked that off on purpose too. _Unmei stated.

_He seems the same to me and why would he knock it off of purpose? Too see me use my powers? Yea, right. He doesn't know anything about that. He's normal, Unmei. _

After the car was loaded, I went back home. Renji and I went through all the stuff and decided what we wanted to keep and what we wanted to take back. He gave me a backrub afterwards. I laid on the bed while he rubbed my back and looked at my left wrist. I had gotten Raina's name tattooed on it. It had a small scar from where I'd tried to kill myself a while back, but the tattoo covered it up. Renji had also gotten Raina's name tattooed on his wrist, but he had my name there as well. Both our names went around his left wrist, making a circle. He said the circle was significant. Just like the circle was never ending, so was his love for Raina and I. It was sweet. He had been doing lots of sweet things ever since I told him he had to sweep me off my feet. He was very romantic and I liked it.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" He asked kissing my shoulder.

"Yea I do." I laughed. "I get told every day."

He put his hand on my face and moved my face so it was facing him. He kissed me long and deep.

"Let me make love to you, Kristen." He whispered.

I smiled and waved my hand to shut my door. He smiled because he knew that meant yes. I had missed the energy surges, the way he made me feel. When he made love to me it was the best feeling in the world. I had to literally bite my pillow to keep from screaming. I didn't want anyone to hear, especially Grimmjow. I thought it might hurt his feelings.

I woke the next day in Renji's arms. It felt good. It felt right. I didn't want to get up. I wanted to stay in the bed and be next to him, but I had to get up. I promised Miranda I would hang out with her today and we would do yoga. I hadn't hung out with her much lately because I had been busy.

I left Renji asleep and got up to take a shower. He was still asleep when I got out, so I tried to get ready quietly. Poor thing had been working his butt off training. He needed his rest. It wouldn't hurt him to start a little later today. He woke up while I putting my makeup on.

"What are you doing?" He yawned.

"I'm putting my makeup on. I promised Miranda I would hang out with her today. I was going to wake you up before I left."

"Oh ok." He said, feeling around in the floor for his clothes. "Last night was amazing."

"Yes it was." I smiled.

He got out of the bed. "I love you, baby." He kissed me on the head.

"I love you too."

"I'm going to get a shower."

"Ok. Hey leave those clothes and I'll have Nana wash them. You know where your clothes are in my dresser."

"Alright." He said walking into the bathroom.

I picked up his clothes off the floor and threw them on top of my clothes in the basket. I took the basket to the basement and put it in the laundry room. I started to walk up the stairs, but felt like something wanted me to turn around. So I turned around and saw a book lying in the floor. It looked very old and it was in the spot where I felt the nexus the strongest. I walked over and picked it up. I opened it up and everything was written in a different language. Maybe it was Latin. I wasn't exactly sure. I didn't have time to mess with it right now. I had to leave.

I took the book upstairs to my room. Renji was out of the shower. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Some book, a really old one. I found it in the floor in the basement on top of the nexus. It's in a different language."

"Let me see."

I handed it to him and he flipped through the pages. "Looks like a page is missing." He pointed out.

"Yea it does. Do you know what language that is?"

"No clue." He handed it back to me.

"I'll show Grandpa later. He would know."

I put the book on my desk and kissed Renji bye.

When I arrived at Miranda's house, she was waiting on me. We did our yoga.

"So do you know who you're going to pick?" She asked.

"No, not at all. I mean I love Renji, but I'm not sure how I feel about Grimmjow. There's just something about him. He's more than I can handle sometimes and he's a little emotionally challenged."

Ok, so I lied about him being a little emotionally challenged. He is very emotionally challenged.

"He's so hot, though." She laughed.

"You are right about that, but I wonder about how he would be around Raina. He's not good with stuff like that. He's the kind of guy you have fun with, not the kind you have when you have a child. Renji is just amazing. He's going to be the best father."

We continued to talk and out of the corner of my eye I noticed someone watching us. I stopped and turned to see who it was. It was Shane.

"What's he doing here?" I asked.

"This is his parent's house too. He came for a visit."

"Oh."

"He's like a love sick puppy. He misses you so much."

"Yea, I know."

He just kept staring.

_I don't trust him, Kristen. There is defiantly something different about him. I don't think you should be around him. _Unmei said.

_What could he do to me? It's not like he could hurt me now. I have powers and he's normal. _I thought back.

I wasn't scared of him anymore. He couldn't hurt me anymore.

* * *

**Author's note: OMG, i actually wrote in a different point of view! That wont happen very often. I would like to thank draconichero19 for helping with the speech to convince Shane. He actually wrote the majority of the lil speech, i only added a couple things. Was his idea as well So thx, again! I'm sure you guys can guess who the man was tht came to see Shane, hehe. Review plz! **


	28. Chapter 28 Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 28**

_**Ain't No Rest for the Wicked**_

A month has gone by and now I'm 8 ½ months pregnant. Raina's feet are jammed up in my ribs and she kicks them sometimes. It's not very comfortable. Renji makes fun of me, because I waddle when I walk. I cannot see my feet anymore. I've had to put off training with Grimmjow till after I have Raina because my feet have begun to swell and I needed to stay off them. Plus training was just a pain in the ass with my huge belly. I'm ready for her to be born and be skinny again.

I talked to Grandpa about the book and he confirmed that it was in Latin. I was afraid of what it would say, so I didn't want to give it to anyone to translate. I decided I would translate it myself. All I needed was a Latin to English dictionary. I could do it. I was a smart girl. After all, I was the salutatorian when I graduated high school. I was in the top of my class when I graduated nursing school as well.

Instead of buying a Latin to English dictionary, I decided to go to the library. It was nice and quiet there. Grimmjow wouldn't be distracting me either. I should have started this earlier, but I'd been so busy trying to get things ready for Raina's arrival.

I sat down at one of the big tables and opened the books. I hadn't been sitting there long when someone came up. He was tall and lanky. He looked like a nerd, but one of those cute nerds.

"Is anyone sitting here?" He asked, motioning to the seat across from me.

"No." I smiled briefly and looked back down at my book.

It was quiet for a while. I kind of noticed that he kept glancing at me. He was acting like he was wanted to say something. Finally he did.

"What you got there?" He asked.

It took you that long to ask that?

"Just a book I'm trying to translate."

"What language?"

"Latin."

"I speak a little Latin. Can I see?"

"Umm sure." I handed him them book.

I could always say I had no clue what it was if it said anything weird. I wouldn't really be lying, because I didn't know what it was exactly.

He opened the book to a random page and began reading. "Hear now these words, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of spells are invoked here. The great gift of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Bring your powers to me. I want the power. Give me the power."

My eyes got big. That was a spell and he just said it out loud. I looked around and waited for something to happen.

"This is a spell book, isn't it?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just found it and wanted to know what it said."

"You looked around after I said the spell, like you were expecting something to happen. Do you believe in this stuff?"

"No."

He just looked at me.

"Well maybe." I said.

He flipped toward the front. "It says here that the spells will only work if the person saying them has true power. I guess I don't have any powers. Do you want to try?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to."

"Do you have powers or something?"

I didn't say anything. I began gathering my things.

"You do, don't you?"

"Can I have my book back? I need to be leaving."

He handed me the book and I got up.

"Whoa! You're pregnant, very pregnant." He said.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." I joked, rubbing my belly.

"How far are you?"

"8 and half months."

"Girl or boy?"

"Girl, her name is Raina."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks."

"I never got your name. I'm Ben."

"Kristen."

"Another pretty name."

He was following me out of the library, which was kind of weird. Considering he didn't even know me. I glanced over before I walked out the door and thought I saw Shane, but when I looked no one was there.

"So I assume that baby has a dad around somewhere." Ben said.

"Yea, she does."

"So asking you out wouldn't be a good idea?"

"Afraid not. I'm sorry."

"You're too pretty to be single anyways."

"Thanks."

"Since you never answered about having powers, I'm assuming you have them. I mean you didn't deny it."

"I didn't confirm it either." I smiled. "I have to go. Bye." I said getting into my car.

Being followed out to my car by someone I just met was kind of weird. Asking a pregnant girl out was even weirder. Who does that? I mean, I've always turned heads but that was kind of crazy.

I was hungry, so I stopped at this little café to get some lunch. Shane and I used to eat here a lot. I loved this place. I was shown to my seat and was looking at the menu when I heard a familiar voice. I looked up and it was Shane.

_If it isn't your stalker. I know you saw him at the library. You've been running into him a lot lately. Don't think it's coincidence, do you? _Unmei said.

"Do you mind if I sit with you? Eating alone isn't very fun." He asked.

"Sure, you can sit."

_Why did you do that? _

I ignored Unmei. She had been like a broken record about Shane lately. I didn't want to hear it anymore. He wasn't the best person in the world, but he wasn't a threat to me anymore. I might as well try to be his friend for Miranda's sake.

"I've been so busy lately. Between trying to get my house set up and work, I feel like I haven't slept much. I decided I would go out for lunch instead of eating in my office. Now I'm glad I did, because I got to see you."

_No rest for the wicked. _Unmei stated.

I just smiled and ignored Unmei again.

Lunch was pretty decent. Shane was very nice. He didn't mention our past or getting back together or anything. The waiter came around and left the check. We never told him we were separate, so it was together on the ticket. We both reached for the ticket and our hands touched. When he touched me, he's shocked my hand. I jerked my hand back.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's ok." I said as I dug through my purse looking for my wallet.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's on me."

"No, I can pay for my part."

"You got a kid coming. Save your money and buy her something. Let me get this."

"Well, if you insist."

I stuck my wallet back in my purse and the book fell out. My purse was huge, so I put everything in it. Shane bent down to pick it up. When he tried to touch it, the book glowed and moved away from him. He tried to touch it again and the same thing happened. I grabbed up the book and left in a hurry.

"Kristen, wait!" He yelled.

I couldn't explain that, so I wasn't about to wait. When I got home I asked my Grandpa to touch the book. It let him touch it. Then I asked Grimmjow to touch it and it did the same thing it did with Shane. I couldn't figure it out. Maybe it was only people who were affiliated with the nexus could touch it. That couldn't be it. Renji touched it.

I sat at my desk and opened the book.

"I wish you would just turn English and I wouldn't have to translate you. That would be so much help."

I noticed the book started to glow and the letters began moving and changing. When it was finished it was in English.

"I wish I would have said that sooner and I wouldn't have wasted my time trying to translate the blame thing myself."

I flipped towards the front. It said that I could read the spells in English, but reading them in Latin would greatly improve the effects of said spell. I guess it's because Latin is its original language. I'll learn them in Latin then. That way no one would know what I was saying. I also found an explanation for why the book wouldn't let certain people touch it. It wouldn't let people it didn't trust touch it. I guess it doesn't trust Grimmjow because he's an Arrancar and they're supposed to be the enemy. Maybe the way Shane done me in the past is the reason he couldn't touch it.

I noticed there were blank pages at the back. I wondered why. As flipped through the pages I thought I saw my name. I flipped back and sure enough I did see my name. There was a picture of me drawn and like a small biography and a list of my powers. I read through the little biography and it was correct. Then I looked at my list of powers and noticed a power that I wasn't aware I had. The power was called Luring. It said it was the power to lure and seduce men by merely walking into a room. I could bend them to my will. It works with the user's sexuality and gives no heed to the wishes of the person being lured. It said it wouldn't work on women and that it would only work on men who had lust in their hearts. Well that narrows it down to just about every man. I laughed to myself thinking about how this power has been using itself without me knowing it. I guess that's why I attract men everywhere I go.

I wonder who wrote this though.

* * *

**Author's note: I know the title is a double negative. It's actually named after a song =] So now we know why so many men like Kristen. Who do u think wrote the book? Review plz!**


	29. Chapter 29 The Day the Magic Died

Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach!

**Chapter 29**

_**The Day the Magic Died**_

I'm now 38 weeks pregnant and considered full term, so Raina could arrive any day now. I'm hoping it will be sooner rather than later. I'm ready to get her out. I've only been pregnant 3 months but that was enough. Pregnancy is a beautiful thing, but it can be rather miserable for the mother. You get huge and your feet swell. Being kicked in the ribs isn't very fun either.

I decided I would read The Book since I didn't have anything better to do. I flipped through the pages and noticed a spell I hadn't recognized before. I hadn't actually read through the whole thing from start to finish. I normally just flipped around till I noticed something interesting. This spell interested me very much.

It was a "to relinquish your powers" spell. Saying the spell would take away the person who chanted its powers. It said that either all of the relinquishers must say the spell together in sync to relinquish their power or one of them must chant it the same number of times that there are relinquishers. The spell read:

**F**rom whence they came,

Return them now,

Vanish the words,

Vanish our powers.

I studied the spell and thought about what it would be like to be normal again. I wouldn't have to worry about Aizen. Raina would be safe then. I have this fear about the soul society and them taking Raina away. I mean, she resurrected my Grandpa. She must have more power than me, because I can't do that. The soul society already doesn't like me because of my power. I can only imagine how they would feel about Raina.

"Bad news." I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around to see who it was and saw Renji. "What are you doing here so early? It is 7a.m; I thought you'd be training."

"That's the problem, I can't."

"Why not?"

"My powers don't work. No one's does. No one can use kido. We can't even release our swords, much less use bankai."

"Wow, so no soul reaper has their powers?"

"No, do you?"

"I don't know. I haven't been up that long. I suppose I should try to use them."

I tried to move the door, but it didn't budge.

"Unmei, what is this?" I asked.

_I have no idea, Kristen. I've never heard of any of this happening before. _

"GRIMMJOW!" I yelled.

Grimmjow appeared in my door way. "Yea?"

"Can you get in soul form and try to charge a cero? Don't actually release it though."

"Sure."

He popped a piece of soul candy in his mouth and stepped out of his gigai. He held his hand out and nothing happened.

"Are you trying?" I asked.

"Yes, what the hell is going on? Why isn't it working?"

"We'd all like to know that." Renji said.

"Huh?"

"None of our powers work, Grimmjow. The whole soul society is out." I explained.

"This is just great. What about hollow attacks? How are we supposed to stop them?" Renji said.

"Your still have your sword, even though you can't release it. I wonder if Ichigo's works. I mean, his is already in release form."

Renji's phone rung and he stepped into the hallway to talk to whoever it was.

"I wonder if Aizen is behind this." I theorized.

"Nah, he's not that powerful. He couldn't take away everyone's powers. If he was going to do that then why have an Arrancar army?" Grimmjow responded.

Renji came back in the room. "That was Urahara. He got in touch with Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Rukia and Uryu. None of them have their powers either. Rukia said there was a report of someone fighting a hollow at midnight. The person said that right at the stroke of midnight, the hollow disappeared. It was like it purified itself. She said there hadn't been any reports of hollows since. Urahara also decided to open up a Garganta, just to see if it would work. It didn't. The Garganta are sealed. So it seems hollows won't be a problem. No one is getting in or out of Hueco Mundo."

"Well there goes my theory of it being Aizen. I don't think he would seal himself away in Hueco Mundo." I said.

"Whoever done it must be a powerful being. Who has the power to wipe out magic completely? They wiped it out of the world, the soul society and Hueco Mundo. We should be more scared of this person than we are of Aizen." Renji stated.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"The Senkaimon still works. It seems to be the only thing that does."

"This is crazy. I wonder who or what done it." I said, and then felt Raina kick.

I looked down at my belly. Was that just a coincidence or was she responding to what I just said?

"You don't think it could be…" I trailed off and looked at my belly.

"No, she's just an infant. She couldn't have that kind of power." Renji said.

Maybe he was right. She's just a baby still in her mother's womb. It just wasn't possible.

_Anything is possible. _Unmei stated.

"Well I need to take a shower." I said, hinting to them to leave the room.

They left and I went to the bathroom. I had been hurting on and off since yesterday afternoon. It wasn't that bad painful, so I haven't thought anything of it. I turned the water on in the sink to wash my face. At that moment a gush of liquid came out of me and splashed in the floor. My shorts were pretty soaked.

"Somebody come here!" I yelled.

Grimmjow was the one to come. I guess he had gone to his room.

"Did you piss yourself?" He laughed.

"No, you dumbass! I think my water just broke! Go call the doctor or tell Grandpa to. Hurry!"

I went to get some different underwear and pants to put on. I hadn't had a shower and looked like a hot mess, but I guess that didn't matter to Raina. She was coming regardless. Renji ran into to the room. He was kind of freaking out. I guess he knew what had happened. I was trying to stay calm. No point in both of us spazzing out. Besides, I was ready for her to be here.

By the time I got my bags together and got downstairs, the contractions were worse. They were rather painful. I knew they would only get worse. Grandpa said that the doctor said that I needed to come to the hospital. Grandpa knew I had been hurting since yesterday and Grimmjow knew what the liquid looked like so I guess that's why they didn't ask to talk to me. Grandpa drove and Nana sat up front with him. I sat between Renji and Grimmjow in the back. Renji was holding my hand. When I had another contraction, I squeezed his hand and he made a painful face.

He jerked his hand away after the contraction ended. "Break my hand, why don't you."

Grimmjow just laughed.

"You think it's funny? You let her squeeze your hand next time." Renji said to Grimmjow.

"Nah, I think I'll pass. I hope we get to the hospital soon. I don't want to see the kid coming out." Grimmjow responded.

"I don't think she'll be born between now and then. Labor takes a little longer than 30 minutes." I said.

When we got to the hospital, they put me in a room. My doctor checked me and I was dilated 5 centimeters. Since I had taken birthing classes, I knew the breathing exercises. I did them every time I had a contraction. They actually helped. I had read on the internet that on average active labor could last four to eight hours with the first baby. So I was prepared to be here for a long time. They let me walk freely around my room since I didn't have any complication. I was right on schedule.

My Nana had called my parents and Miranda. I promised Miranda someone would call her when I went into labor. She wanted to see me when she got here and they let her. She hugged me as soon as she came into the room.

She put her hands on my belly and said. "It's your Aunt Miranda, Raina. I'll see you soon!"

I just laughed at her. She was excited about Raina. I kind of felt bad, because if Lee hadn't of been murdered then she and him could be married and preparing for a baby. She never got a proper goodbye with him. Looking though the book, I think I had seen a way to help her with that. It would involve me telling her about my secret life. I think she could handle it though. She was like the sister I never had. We had been through it all together. I could trust her with the secret.

After a couple hours, my doctor checked me again. I was dilated 8 centimeters. The contractions got much stronger. The breathing wasn't helping anymore. They were pretty close together, coming every 3 minutes. They lasted over a minute. They were so painful, they made me shake. Luckily these didn't last that long, maybe about 30 minutes. I had read they could last a few minutes to a few hours, so I was thankful they didn't last hours. I don't know if I could've handled them that long.

After I had fully dilated all 10 centimeters, the contractions got a little further apart and they were easier to handle. Being able to bear down offered some relief. Pushing every time I had a contraction was very tiring. If only Unmei could do this for me, she never gets tried. I think the black eyes would scare most away. Plus this was my baby and I wanted to do it. It was just a thought.

It felt like I had been pushing forever when they said they could see her scalp. Renji looked and smiled. I wish I could have seen, but I knew I would be holding her soon so it wasn't a big deal. She began "crowning" not too long after. The first time hearing her cry was a feeling like none other. I instantly knew in my mind what she wanted when she cried; it was like our minds were linked. She wanted me.

When she was out, they placed her on my abdomen and dried her off with a towel. They said skin to skin contact would keep her good and warm while they dried her off. They clamped the umbilical cord in two places and let Renji cut it. They wrapped her in a warm blanket and put a hat on her. Then they gave her to me and I got to see my beautiful child. Boy was she ever beautiful. She had my green eyes. The nurse said she had never seen a child born with eyes like that. She had red peach fuzz for hair.

I was wanting to breastfeed and they told me I could do it now. She started nursing almost immediately after I offered it to her. After she was finished feeding, they took her to weigh her and all that jazz. I told Renji to go watch them do it. I knew Grimmjow was out there, but I wanted Renji there too. Even though no one had powers today, I still felt she needed to be protected. She weighed 6lbs 7oz and was 18 inches long. She was a pretty small baby, but healthy none the less.

When they moved me to my new room, they brought Raina back. I had requested for her to have her sponge bath and hair washed in my room. I also requested the pediatric exam be done in my room as well. I didn't like her being out of my sight very long. I wanted her to stay in my room instead of being taken back to the nursery to sleep. She would need to nurse every few hours anyways.

After Raina had gotten settled and went to sleep, I asked if I could take a bath. I hadn't had one that day yet. They told me I could, so I left Raina with Renji and my family to take a quick bath. I felt so much better after getting clean. I had sweated a lot during labor, so I'm sure I didn't smell too hot. I think this was best for everyone.

Since I was done having her by the afternoon, everyone came to see her. She melted everyone's heart, even my mother's. I was shocked. I know people say that babies can change people, but I was still in utter shock. My mother had changed, if only for the moment. With this happening, I believed that Raina could melt even the coldest of hearts.

Rukia came and even brought Byakuya with her. I thought that she must have convinced her brother that he should come since Raina belonged to his Vice Captain. I had no idea why he had come, but it blew me away. He hated me, I was pretty sure of that. I thought he was the perfect subject to test my theory of Raina on.

"Do you want to hold her, Byakuya?" I asked, knowing he hated being called by his first name.

"No." He said coldly.

I practically pushed her into his arms, forcing him to take her. I could tell by Renji's expression that he disapproved. I ignored it though. Byakuya just looked at her. She smiled in her sleep and I swore I saw him crack a smile. It was only for a second, but he still did it. I was pleased. I held my arms out and he gave her back quickly. They didn't stay much longer, but I didn't care. I wouldn't have minded Rukia staying longer, but I was ready for Byakuya to leave. He brought the mood down.

A little later Yoruichi, Urahara, Uryu, Chad, Orihime and Ichigo came by. I didn't know how they got here from Japan so quick, but I didn't ask. Orihime wanted to hold her, so I let her.

"She's so beautiful, Kristen." She said.

"Yeah, she is. Good thing she looks nothing like Renji." Ichigo joked.

"Shut up!" Renji added.

Those two fought like brothers. I found it rather funny.

I finally convinced everyone that they could go home a little after 9p.m. Renji stayed with me, of course. But I didn't need everyone else staying. I told them they could come back tomorrow. I fed Raina and then fell asleep. When I woke up, I looked at the clock. It was a minute past midnight. I glanced toward my purse, where The Book was sticking out. It was glowing. I thought I should try and see if my powers worked now. I tried to use them to call the glowing book to me. It worked. They were back. I wondered if everybody else had theirs back yet.

The book stopped glowing when it got to me. I opened it up to see a page that wasn't there before. It was a page like mine, only it had Raina's name and picture. She didn't have a biography part yet, but her powers were listed. As I read over them, I realized just how powerful she really was. The soul society couldn't know. I wasn't even sure if I should tell Renji. I began to think about how everyone lost their powers yesterday and it just so happened that she was born on that day. It didn't seem like a coincidence to me.

"Did Raina really take away everyone's powers?" I asked myself out loud.

The pages in the book began to turn all by themselves. They stopped on an empty page and then the word yes formed on the page.

* * *

**Author's note: So Raina was the one who "killed" magic. That just shows you how powerful she actually is. No one has guessed who writes the book yet. Care to guess again? It's not Unmei, btw. Review plz!**


	30. Chapter 30 You don't have to let go

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 30**

_**You Don't Have to Let Go**_

It's been 2 months since Raina was born. I'm always amazed by the things she does. She smiles, laughs and makes noises now. She recognizes our faces and voices. She sometimes reaches for things and will react to noises. She stays awake longer and is getting on a schedule. Renji has been sleeping here since she was born. We take turns getting up in the night to feed her. He sleeps in my room with me. I still have Raina sleeping in the bassinet in my room. She can sleep in a crib now, but I don't want her to be far away. Renji is constantly telling me I have to let her grow up and that I need to let her sleep in the crib in her own room. He says it's just across the hall, but it doesn't feel like that to me.

My alarm clock went off at 8:00 a.m. I rolled over and turned it off.

"What time is it?" Renji asked in the middle of a yawn.

"8 o'clock. Nana's sister is coming for a visit. She said she'd been in early this morning. I'm sure Nana already went to the airport to pick her up. Plus Miranda is coming over too."

"Oh ok."

I laid there for a minute and thought about my luring power. What if it's making Renji think he loves me and he really doesn't? I didn't understand the power. I didn't really know all that it was capable of. Could it make people think they were in love with me? Or would they only want to sleep with me?

"Do you love me, Renji?" I asked.

"Of course I do. What kind of question is that?"

"Do you know for a fact that you do? Like are you sure?"

"I am sure. I have been for quite some time. Why?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do. Just tell me."

"It's just that luring power I told you about."

"That power has nothing to do with us. Kristen, you chased after me. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah."

"You were relentless. You put yourself in danger." He laughed. "You were being stupid."

"Hey! I just knew what I wanted. If you would have gave me the time of day the first time maybe it wouldn't have come to that."

He just smiled.

"Did you think we would end up like this?" I asked.

"No. I mean I thought you were beautiful, but I didn't know I would fall for you this soon. And I definitely didn't think we'd have a kid at this point. Did you?"

"No."

"And you claim to see the future." He joked.

"I can't see everything."

"I know." He said as he reached over to play with my hair.

"You know, you're the only guy I've ever had to make an effort to get. I never had to try before."

"I'm glad you put forth the effort."

"Me too."

He leaned in and kissed me. While kissing me, he moved on top on me. I could see where this was going. I hadn't done anything since Raina was born. I was kind of scared to, didn't want it to hurt. But I had waited 2 weeks over the recommended wait time. I was also scared it wouldn't feel the same.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"What if it doesn't feel as good for you now?"

He smiled. "It's gonna feel good, trust me."

"You don't know that." I looked off.

He made me look at him, "Yes I do. Don't worry so much, just enjoy yourself. I know I will." He smiled.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. Then I pulled his lips to mine and tried not to worry so much.

After kissing for a little bit he began pushing my shirt up. He was about to take it off me when someone knocked on my door.

"Just ignore it." He whispered, still with his hands on my shirt.

"I can't. That's probably Nana with Aunt Ruth."

"They can wait." He said, before kissing me on the neck.

I sighed softly. "Ok, stop. This can wait." I pushed him off me.

"What if I can't wait?"

"You've waited this long, what's a little longer going to hurt?"

He sighed and rubbed his face.

I got up and answer the door. It was Nana and Aunt Ruth.

"We you asleep?" Nana asked.

"No, we were awake."

"Were we interrupting something?" She asked with a smile.

I tried not to smile. "Just come in."

"I haven't seen you in forever, Kristen. You've grown up to be quite a looker. Of course, you always were beautiful." Aunt Ruth said before giving me a hug.

They both came in my room, my messy room. It needed cleaning like something fierce. Renji got up out of the bed. I picked up a shirt off the floor and threw it to him.

"Who is this?" Aunt Ruth asked.

"This is Renji, Raina's dad."

He extended his hand for her to shake.

"What are you doing? Give me a hug. You're my great great niece's father. You're basically family now." Aunt Ruth said.

Renji hugged her. I loved my dad's side of the family. They all have accepted Renji as part of the family. Mom might as well. He's Raina's dad and he's not going anywhere.

"So where's my beautiful niece?" She asked.

I looked in the bassinet and she was already awake. It was almost time for her to have a bottle. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Then I picked her up and took her to Aunt Ruth.

"Oh my, she's got her mom's eyes. And red hair!" She said as she held Raina.

Raina she looked at her.

"She's got the best of both of you." She added.

"She's probably hungry. There's a bottle in the fridge, I believe." I said.

"You breastfeeding?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm sure that's helped you get back your figure."

"I think it has. She looks just like she did before she got pregnant." Nana said.

"I wish I looked that good before I had my children." Aunt Ruth said.

"Me too, Ruth." Nana agreed.

They both laughed.

"Show her your belly, Kristen." Nana told me.

I lifted up my shirt.

"That's completely flat. No loose skin, no stretch marks, no fat. Consider yourself lucky." She said.

"I do. I had heard horror stories about how some women looked after giving birth."

"No one could even tell you had a child. I bet you like that." She said to Renji.

Both of us just smiled.

"She really needs a bottle." I said, changed the subject.

"We'll just take her down stairs and give her one." Nana said.

"Be careful with her."

"Hunny, me and your Nana has raised kids. We know what we're doing." Aunt Ruth said laughing.

"She's too protective over her. She won't even let her sleep in her own room. She runs to her every time she cries." Renji said.

I slapped him on the arm.

"I need to take a shower and get ready. Miranda is coming over soon." I said before I could get lectured about how to raise my baby.

They took Raina downstairs and I started looking through clothes.

"You know we couldn't have done anything earlier." I said.

"And why not?"

"Because Raina was in here and that would just be weird."

"If you would let her sleep in her own room, then we wouldn't have that problem."

"It's not a problem for me." I smiled.

"Oh whatever. You know you want it."

I just smiled and picked out what I wanted to wear.

"Raina isn't in here now." He said.

"I know that. I am going to take a shower."

"I could take one with you." He smiled.

"You could, couldn't you?"

"See, I knew you wanted it."

We took a shower and did our thing. It didn't hurt and he said it felt as good as it always did. I was relieved. He left soon after and I waited on Miranda to come. Nana and Ruth played with Raina.

We ended up having to tell Nana about all the magic stuff. We knew we wouldn't be able to control Raina's powers. And we didn't want Nana to freak out if Raina caused something weird to happen.

Miranda got here and I lead her upstairs.

"I have something to tell you." I said.

"Ok." She said uneasily.

"You might want to sit down."

"Is it something bad?" She asked.

"No, just something you might not want to believe."

She sat down.

I began to try to explain about me and how I have powers.

"So what can you do exactly?" She asked.

"A few things."

"Show me."

I decided to levitate myself.

"That's all?"

I made something come to me from across the room.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"Telekinesis. I can do some more, but you don't need to see everything."

I picked the book up and then sat next to her on my bed.

"This is my book. It has spells in it. Since I know you never got a proper goodbye with Lee, I thought I could help make it happen. That it if it's alright with you."

"How would you do it?"

I opened the book to the "to summon the dead" page. The page read:

**P**lace seven candles in a loose circle on the

floor, light the candles and then **C**hant:

**H**ear these words

hear my cry

**S**pirit from the

other side

**C**ome to me

I summon thee

**C**ross now the **G**reat **D**ivide

She just looked at the page for a minute.

"All this is real?" She finally asked.

"Very much so. I don't have to do it. I just thought I'd offer."

"I want you to. I want to see him."

"First I have to cast a spell on you. I don't know that you would be able to see him if I didn't."

The book had said I could make up spells, but I had to be careful about how I worded them. I was very careful with this spell. I didn't want anything to backfire on Miranda. Since I didn't know Latin, I decided not to translate the spell. It would work either way.

I pulled out a piece of paper with the spell on it.

"Did you write that yourself?" She asked.

"Yes. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. The Book has a reversal spell if it botches."

"Botches?" She gulped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Just do it." She said closing her eyes.

"Let mind and body soar to heights not reached before. Let limits stretch so that you may catch a new truth to explore"

She slowly opened her eyes. "Did it work?"

"I guess we'll find out shortly."

I lead her downstairs to the basement. I shut the door behind us so that Aunt Ruth wouldn't know what was going on. I had already put the 7 candles out and I began to light them. When I got them all lit, I went to stand next to her.

"I'm going to say this next spell in Latin, so don't like it freak you out."

She nodded.

"Audite illa lacuna, Audite meus vox. Phasmatis ex ceterus pars Adeo mihi, EGO voco thee

Crux crucis iam Valde Tribuo."

A gust of wind blew and these white orbs began swirling in the circle of candles. When the orbs disappeared, Lee was standing there. He was transparent though. I didn't even have to ask Miranda if she could see him. I could tell by her reaction.

Lee stepped out of the circle and became corporeal. Miranda immediately went to him and they embraced. I hugged the booked and whispered thank you.

I left them in the basement, so they could be alone. I felt real good about myself. She came to get me after a little while.

"Can you bring him back to life?" She asked me.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"Oh."

"I promise that you will be together on the other side. I will do my best to make sure that happens."

"In heaven?"

"Something like that."

I hadn't told her anything about the soul society or Renji. That stuff wasn't my secret to tell. About that time, Renji came behind me in soul form.

"I need to talk to you when you're done here." He whispered in my ear.

"Renji?" Miranda said.

He looked at me.

"She can see you." I said to him.

"Why wouldn't I be able to? And what are you wearing, Renji?"

"Because he's dead, technically."

"Then how can everyone see him when he dressed normal?"

"He's in a body then. He's just a soul right now. He's working right now."

"Working? What does he do?"

"He's a soul reaper. He escorts newly deceased souls into the afterlife. He was actually the one who helped Lee."

"Really? You were there when Lee died?"

"I was there after he died. If I would have been there before maybe he would still be alive." Renji said.

"What do you mean? Do you know you killed him?"

Renji reached for my hand. He knew this was hard on me, because Lee's death was my fault.

"We don't know who exactly, but we know who was behind it." Renji answered for me.

"Why did they do it? Lee didn't know anything about magic. He was just like me, clueless."

"We don't know why. This person doesn't need a reason to kill."

"He sounds awful!" Miranda said, starting to cry.

"His death will be avenged, rest assured." Renji said confidently.

I don't how he could be confident. Aizen is like unbeatable or something. With all this being brought up, I felt I needed to do something so Miranda could be with Lee. After all, it was my fault his life ended.

"I have an idea of how you can be with Lee!" I said.

"How?" Miranda asked.

Renji looked in disapproval, like he already knew what I was about to say.

"He could become a soul reaper. I mean, Renji is one and we're together. We even have a child."

"Really? You could make that happen?"

"Sure!"

Miranda hugged me tightly. "You're the best friend ever! I'm going to go tell Lee." She ran back to the basement.

"How exactly do you plan on making him a soul reaper? If he doesn't have any spiritual pressure then he can't be one. Even if he has some, there are still no guarantees." Renji said.

"I was thinking I could use Raina's powers."

"How?"

"We're telepathically linked, so I'm always in her head. I should be able to use her powers."

"She has some serious powers, Kristen. It's not something anyone should be messing with. She has them for a reason. She can control them; she knows how to use them. You do not. Do you realize what all you do if you slip up?"

"Thanks for the support there."

"It's not that I don't support you, I just don't think you should mess with that stuff just so Lee can be a soul reaper."

"He's dead because of me, Renji. It's my responsibility to bring him back to her."

"No it's not. And it's not your fault he's dead either."

"I'm doing this whether you're behind me or not. I have to do it."

"You know I always have your back, baby."

I smiled. "What was it you wanted to tell me earlier?"

"Oh, the soul society believes that Aizen has as a new accomplice. We don't who it is. But they have reason to believe he does. It's not an Arrancar or anything hollow like either."

"Wow, this just keeps getting better and better. See now, they could always use a good new soul reaper!"

"Yea, I suppose so." He said unenthusiastically

I closed my eyes and attempted to use Raina's powers. I cleared my head and just wished for Lee to be a soul reaper. I did it for a few seconds then opened my eyes.

"I think I did it."

Miranda came upstairs. "Lee's gone! He just disappeared!"

"Calm down, I think I made him a soul reaper."

"You could have warned me." She smiled.

"Renji?" I said give him the puppy dog look.

"You want me to go find him, right?"

I shook my head and then gave him a kiss to send him off.

I took Raina away from my Nana and Aunt so Miranda could spend some time with her. She adored her Aunt Miranda. Miranda played with Raina while I tried to clean up my room.

"You know what Raina, it would be so cool if I had powers like you and your mommy. Then we could all be a team and defeat bad guys." I heard Miranda say, laughing.

Raina giggled a bit.

After a bit Renji came back and sure enough Lee was with him. He had become a soul reaper. Miranda couldn't be happier. They walked off together.

"Don't go too far, you have to go back Lee." Renji said.

"Yes sir."

I smiled and hugged up on Renji. "Sir, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm his lieutenant after all."

"He's in your squad?"

"I did find him and he proved to be pretty good, so Captain Kuchiki took him. They were very skeptical at first though. They didn't know how he got powers and had a Zanpakuto, because they never heard of him. He acted like he had been trained at the academy, but there was no record of him being there. Next time you warp reality, do it thoroughly. You only did it half way."

"My bad, they aren't my powers."

"I know which is why I hope there won't be a next time."

I smiled.

"Let's go take a walk." He said.

"What about Raina?"

"Your Nana can watch her. You haven't been away from her since she's been born. Now's the time. She will be fine, I promise."

I took her downstairs to Nana. She was getting sleepy. This would be the first time I wouldn't be there when she went to bed. It was hard for me to leave.

"Put her in her room when you get her to sleep." Renji said.

I shook my head no. Renji put his hands on my head to make me stop.

"Yes."

"Don't Nana."

"Do it."

Nana smiled. "Just go on you two."

Renji took me by the hand and had to literally make me walk out the back door.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The beach."

My Grandparents had a private beach. They live up on a big hill and if you walked out the gate, there were stairs that lead down to a beach. We got half way down the step and I stopped.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked.

"Raina wants me. She's calling for me."

"Baby, she's going to be ok. I have to leave her every day. Believe me, I know it's hard."

"I just want her to be safe."

"She is. I mean you casted that spell on the house where evil can't come in. Nothing is going to get her."

"I guess you're right."

I spent the evening with Renji and honestly it felt good to be alone with him. I worried about Raina half the night, but I still enjoyed myself. When we got home, Raina was already in bed. Nana wouldn't tell us which room she put her in. She said we could see for ourselves. I went upstairs and she was in her room. I wasn't surprised. Nana had been agreeing with Renji.

"You don't have to let go of her, sweetheart. Just give her some room to grow. I know it's hard, especially in your situation. She'll be ok, though." Nana told me.

She hugged me before going to bed. I turned on the baby monitor and brought the other in my room.

I got on my pjs and got in the bed. Renji was already in there. He had sent Lee back to the soul society and Miranda had gone home.

"Tonight was great." He said putting his arms around me.

"It doesn't have to over."

"Oh?"

"But we have to be quiet, because the door is open and I don't want to wake up Raina or anyone else for that matter."

"I'm not the one who has the problems screaming."

I smiled. "Just shut up and make love to me."


	31. Chapter 31 Black Eyes, Blue Tears

disclaimer: i do not own Bleach

**Chapter 31**

_**Black Eyes, Blue Tears**_

I woke up the next morning with my head on Renji's chest. I watched the sunlight dance across his face and I'd never been so swept away. All my thoughts seemed to settle on the breeze when I was lying wrapped up in his arms. The whole world just faded away, all I could hear was the beating of his heart. There was nothing left to prove anymore. All we needed was just to be. This was the way love is supposed to be. This moment made me realize that I had already made my choice of who I wanted to be with. Waiting for Grimmjow to decipher his feelings didn't feel like it would change anything. Renji was the one, he always has been. I needed to tell him. It needed to be special too.

I heard Raina crying on the baby monitor, so I got up to get her. She was hungry. While I nursed her, I thought about how she slept all the way through the night last night. Maybe she was ready to be in her own room. I'd rather her be in my room, but this wasn't about me. It was about her and I needed to do what was best for her.

After I got done nursing Raina, I got up and went back to my room. I brought her with me. Renji had gotten up and got a shower while I was nursing. He was getting ready when I walked in the room.

"I have something to tell you, but I'm going to wait till tonight." I said.

"Is it good or bad?"

"It's good, really good!"

"Tell me now."

"No, it has to be special."

"Oh alright. I have to get going anyway."

He put his hand on my face and pulled my lips to his. He was such a great kisser. When he pulled away, he kissed Raina on the forehead.

"I love you two." He said.

"We love you!"

He pushed my hair out of my face and ran his fingers through it. "I already miss you and I'm not even gone yet."

I smiled.

"I'm so in love with you, Kristen Meadows." He said before kissing me again.

After we got through kissing, he left. I took Raina downstairs to my Grandpa so he could watch her while I took my shower. After I showered and got ready, I went back downstairs to see what Grandpa and Raina was up to. The doorbell rang as soon as I got downstairs. I opened the door and it was Shane.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, do you want to come in?"

_Why are you inviting him in? _Unmei asked.

_I thought we were friends. I mean last time he didn't even mention us getting back together. I'm making an effort here. _I told her.

_What about what the book did last time? I don't trust him and neither does it. You shouldn't either. _She protested.

"Sure."

I turned around to go to living room, assuming he would follow me. When I turned around to see if he was, he was still outside the door.

"You not coming?" I asked.

"I just remembered I have to go do something. I found this and I wanted to give it to you." He held out a bag.

I took it from him and unzipped it. It had makeup in it.

"I have been looking for this! I swore I brought it with me, but I guess I didn't." I said.

He smiled. "I guess I'll be going now. See you later."

"Ok, well bye."

_That was weird; I wonder why he said he would come in and then changed his mind. _I thought.

_Maybe he couldn't come in. _Unmei said.

_Why wouldn't he be able to come in? _I asked.

_Because of the spell you put on the house. _She said.

_Oh my gosh, Unmei! Would you just drop that? _

Grimmjow came downstairs.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"I need to talk to you as well, but I have to run to the store and get some things. We'll talk when I get back."

"Oh ok. It's important."

"Can it wait till I get back?"

"Yeah, it can."

I wanted to go to the store to get some things for tonight. I figured I would cook Renji and me something special. We would have some wine and all that romantic stuff. Then I would tell him that I pick him. It was perfect. I decided to take Raina with me to the store.

While we were in the store, my phone started ringing. I looked and it said it was Miranda. I answered.

"Hey girl!" She said.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. Remember that beach you, me and Shane always went to?"

"Yeah."

"I want to go there today. Wana meet me there?"

"It's winter, kind of cold for the beach. I mean I have Raina with me, so I don't know."

"Please, come on. I'll bring blankets! We haven't been there in a while. It was our place."

"Our place? Shane use to tell me it was mine and his place. You never said that before."

"I always meant to!"

"Well ok, I'm not too far from there now. I'll see you in a few."

"Ok! Bye!"

That was weird. She was acting weird. I wonder what is up with her. Maybe I'll find out when I get there. When I pulled up, I didn't see her car there. No one was there. I got out to see if I could see anything. I couldn't. It was like deserted, which wasn't surprising being that it was winter. It was always a few degrees colder by the water than it was away from it. I heard someone walking, so I turned around to see who it was. It was Shane. His clothes looked like the ones the Arrancar wore.

"What are you wearing?" I asked.

"I think you know."

"Where is Miranda? I swear if you hurt her, I'll kill you!" I yelled.

"You really think I would hurt my own sister? She is fine. I'm not sure where she is though."

"But I just talked to her. She wanted me to meet her here."

"No, that was me you talked to." He said holding up Miranda's phone and sounding just like her.

"What? How?"

"Voice manipulation. One of my powers."

"Powers? You have powers?"

He nodded. "You're to come with me now."

"And if I refuse?"

He reached for the sword he had sheathed on his hip. "Then I'll take you by force."

"Somehow I doubt that, but we'll see." I said as my katana formed in my hand.

Unmei didn't take over, which surprised me. I wasn't worried enough to ask her why at the moment. He was pretty good to my surprise. In fact, he was overpowering me.

"A little help, Unmei!" I said.

_I'm afraid I can't help. I've been trying to come out, but I can't. I don't know why. _She responded.

"What?"

_You're losing focus, Kristen. Don't lose you focus. _She said.

She warned me too late. Shane knocked my sword away at that moment. I held my hand out and used my powers to call it back to me, but nothing happened. I looked at him and he was smirking. I tried to use my powers to knock him backward, but nothing happened.

"Do you get it now? You're helpless!" He said sheathing his sword.

I was in utter shock. I didn't know what to do. I had never been rendered helpless before, at least not since I had my powers. I began backing away from him. I backed up until I ran into something or someone. I really didn't want to turn around to see who it was, but I did anyway. When I saw who is was my chances of beating Shane dropped to zero, if there was even a chance before. I knew I wouldn't be able to even stand up to the person without my powers.

"We're leaving now." Ulquiorra said.

I was told to leave my car where it was, like I just went missing or something. They didn't even let me go home to get anything. They said Aizen had everything Raina and I needed. I wondered how he would even know what we needed. Ulquiorra opened the Garganta and we stepped in.

I held Raina close as we walked down the halls of Las Noches. I wondered when I would ever escape this place for good. Just when I thought I had left for good, Aizen comes up with another way to get me back. The man is a genius, that's becoming very apparent to me.

Ulquiorra walked in head of me while Shane walked beside me.

"I don't know why you would do this." I said.

"Power, of course. The power to get you that is. Now you're mine."  
"I'm yours? You don't think Aizen is really just going to let you have me, do you?"

"I do. It's what he told me."

"People lie, Shane. You should know. You do it. You had to pretend to be Miranda to even get me. Why didn't you just call me out this morning? You afraid of Grimmjow or something?"

He grabbed my throat and slammed me against the wall. "Afraid? I'll show you afraid!"

Before he could do anything, Ulquiorra put his hand on Shane's arm. "Let her go."

He let me go. I tried to console Raina, as Shane had scared her and caused her to cry. She had calmed down and was dosing off when we reached the throne room doors. Aizen was setting on his throne as usual.

"Kristen, how nice of you to join us and you brought Raina." He said.

"As if I had a choice." I rolled my eyes. "I need to know where I'm sleeping, my daughter is sleepy."

"Shall I show her to her quarters, Lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra asked.

"No, I think I will."

"Oh, I'm honored now." I said sarcastically.

I followed Aizen to my room or prison cell, whatever they were putting me in. When we got there, he opened the door and we went in. It wasn't a prison cell. I was like an apartment actually. There was a living room, dining room and kitchen. There was a hallway that led to a bathroom and a bedroom. The bedroom had a huge walk in closet. It was filled with clothes and shoes. The dresser and chest had clothes in them as well. There was another door in the bedroom, it led to a nursery. There was a crib, changing table and everything Raina needed. She had a smaller walk in closet filled with baby clothes. There was a ton of toys too. Raina was asleep, so I laid her down in the crib. I turned the monitor on and took the portable one with me.

"You really out done yourself this time." I said.

"I was hoping you wouldn't leave this time."

"Well at least you're not forcing me to stay in your room this time."

"I have things I need to tend to." He said before leaving.

Before leaving, I was able to get my purse out of the car. It had my camera in it. I laid down on the bed and looked though the pictures. I missed Renji severely, looking at pictures helped a little. I knew he would come save me though. I just had to wait.

I had been here a week. Nobody came for me. I wondered what they were doing. I wondered if they seriously thought something else happened besides Aizen. They couldn't think that. Renji would know it was Aizen.

Raina was napping and I was sitting in the living room.

"I really need The Book."

_There's a spell to summon it. I remember seeing it. _Unmei said.

At that moment, I did too. I guess if Unmei remembered, I did too. I didn't remember it in Latin though.

"I call upon the Ancient power to help me in this darkest hour. Let The Book come to this place. Claim refuge in its rightful space."

The Book fell from the ceiling into my lap. I quickly began flipping through the pages. I needed a protection spell for Raina. I found it. I looked at the page.

Draw a circle with your spiritual pressure

around the area you want protected, then chant:

Ancient one of the earth so deep,

master of moon and sun.

I shield you in my way,

here in this circle round,

asking you protect this space,

and offer your sun force down.

I drew a circle around Raina's crib and then said the spell.

"Ancient unus of orbis terrarum sic profundus, vinco of luna quod sol solis. EGO contego vos in meus via, hic huic orbis rotundus, asking vos servo is tractus, quod dedi vestri sol solis vis down."

After I read the spell, a yellow light engulfed the circle. It acted as a force field. The only one who could get inside of out was the one who cast the spell. Raina will be safe now.

I needed to do something, so I left Raina there. I knew she would be safe. Nothing could get to her; the shield would burn them if they tried. It literally had the power of the sun in it. I was walking down the hall, when someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a room. They had their hand over my mouth. When they flipped on the light, I could see who it was in the mirror. It was Shane.

"It's been a week and neither of your boyfriends has come to save you. I would never give up on you that easily. Our love is forever." he kissed cheek.

He reached in his pocket and brought out a syringe. Since he was still holding me with one hand, he used his teeth to pull the cap off the needle. He took his hand off my mouth.

"What the hell is that?" I yelled.

"It's just a little something that will help you calm down. That way we can umm." He smirked. "_Talk."_

I began to wiggle, trying to get loose. It didn't work, so I elbowed him in the gut a couple times and he finally let go. He dropped the syringe too. When I got out on his grip, I kicked him in the gut. He hunched over and I tried to make a break for it. I ran to the door and pulled on it, but it wouldn't open. It was locked. He grabbed me by the hair and made me face him. He had picked up the syringe again.

"This is exactly why you need this." He said.

I slapped him.

"You're definitely not as easy to overpower as you used to be."

I tried to punch him, but he caught my hand and pushed me hard into the wall. The back of my head hit the wall pretty hard and I fell to the floor. He kicked me in the gut and I screamed.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked, now crying.

"Because you have made me look like a fool!"

He then picked me up and held me by the throat against the wall.

"Now be a good girl and stay still." He said before stabbing the needle into my arm.

It wasn't long before my vision started to blur. Then it went black.


	32. The Things We Do Just to Stay Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

**Chapter 32**

_**The Things We Do Just to Stay Alive**_

I didn't know how long I had been out when I started to come to. My vision wasn't clear. I was seeing double sort of. I felt extremely weak. I looked around and noticed I was in a different room than before. I was also in a chair with my hands tied behind me.

"Good, good, you're awake." I heard Shane say.

I couldn't see him, but I felt him come up from behind me.

He put his hands on my shoulders. "I'm sorry about the sedative, but there was just no other way. I knew you wouldn't cooperate without it."

His voice echoed in my head from the effects of the sedative.

He ran his hands up and down my arms. "I've missed you, Kristen, so much." He kissed my neck. "Oh God, I've missed that smell!" He smelled of my hair.

I could hear Raina calling for me in my head.

_It's ok, Raina. Mommy will be there in a minute. _I told her telepathically.

I started to move, trying to get my hands free.

"I'm surprised you even have the strength to try to get free." Shane said.

"My daughter wants me. Let me go." I said weakly.

"You mean that kid you got pregnant with only a month after leaving me?"

"Well I only have one baby."

He slapped me. "Don't get smart with me! You have made me look like a fool by having that kid. Either you were cheating on me with that Renji guy or you're just a slut!"

_Tell him about how the spiritual pressure I gave off affected her growth rate. _Unmei said.

_I don't owe him an explanation. _

_Well you are right about that. _

_Besides, it wouldn't matter to him. It's not like I can explain that fact to everyone else. He only cares how other people are perceiving it. _

"Just so we're clear on this, I wasn't cheating." I said.

"So you're just a slut, is that it?"

"If you say so."

"Wait, let me guess, you were in love with him?"

"Yes."

He punched me. "So what was I to you then? Just a cheap thrill?"

"You know it was more than that."

"Then how could you just leave and find someone else and fall in love so fast?"

I was silent.

"Answer me!" He said grabbing me by the throat to make me look at him.

I was done talking. He knew the answers to all the questions. He knew why I left. Why didn't I leave sooner was the better question.

"So you're not going to talk anymore?" He asked.

I just stared daggers at him.

"Fine, we don't need to talk then. We'll just do something to pass the time."

He ripped my shirt off of me and began trying to take my pants off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked, wishing I could fight back.

That sedative had really done the trick, because I felt so weak. I doubt I could even stand up.

"If you won't give it to me, then I'll take it from you!" He yelled. "You've been giving it to everyone else! It's my turn now!"

When he had me stripped down to my underwear, he picked me up and threw me on the bed. He stripped down to his underwear and then got on top of me.

"Tell me you love me!" He demanded in my face.

I spit at him and he slapped me again.

"You want me to sit here and cower down like a helpless woman. I'm not going to do it anymore! I'm not the same person I used to be. I'm strong and I am not scared of you!"

"Not scared, huh?"

"No, so do whatever you need to and I will lay here and fake it like always did just so your ego won't get hurt."

He looked extremely pissed. "Maybe I should do something to make you scared, huh? What is it you're scared of? What's your biggest fear, Kristen Meadows?" He waved his palm in front of it face and looked at it. "So that's it."

I heard a knock at the door and he got up to answer it.

_What the hell was that about? _Unmei asked.

"Beats me."

Shane came back and began putting his clothes on. "Looks like this will have to wait till later." He kissed me and then left.

As soon as he was far enough away, Unmei took over. She dissolved the ropes that were around my wrists. She got up off the bed. It was like the sedative had no effect on her. She was pissed off. She destroyed his room and then left.

"Next time we meet, he won't be so lucky as to walk away."

She walked back to my room and got a bottle out of the fridge. Luckily I had expressed some of my milk. Raina wouldn't need to nurse me while I had this sedative in my body. Unmei went to get Raina. She was relieved to see me. Unmei held Raina in one arm and held the bottle telekinetically to feed her. She got the book and laid it on the table. She opened it and held her hand over it. The pages began to flip at a rather fast pace. She knew what she was looking for. The book stopped on the "To bind powers" page. It read:

I take your hands

in mine

And with this string

I will entwine

Your powers

I'll forever bind

From now until

the end of time.

A string appeared in the bend of the book.

"This string is enchanted with the nexus's powers. Tie this around the persons hands and chant the spell. The nexus will bind their powers." Unmei explained.

_Does that mean that Shane would no longer negate our powers? _I asked.

"Yes. His powers would be null and void. They wouldn't do anything anymore. I am sure he was more powers though. He just hasn't shown them."

_What could they be? _

"Maybe something to do with fear. He seemed to be going on and on about that earlier. I think he was about to do something before he was interrupted."

It was pretty late by the time we got done discussing stuff. Unmei rocked Raina to sleep and then we went to bed. I was thankful for Unmei. I doubt I could have stood up to do all that for Raina. The effects would be gone tomorrow though.

I woke up the next morning with a headache. I went to the bathroom to get something to take for it. I looked in the mirror and noticed I had a black eye. I touched it and it was kind of sore. I'm sure that's from where Shane punched me yesterday. I raised up my shirt and saw another bruise on my side. That must have been from where he kicked me. My eyes shut and I had premonition. It was from the past. I saw every time that Shane hit me, every time that he said he was sorry and said it wouldn't happen again. I opened my eyes when it was over.

"I'm not going to do this again. I'm fighting back this time." I said before throwing something at the mirror and shattering it.

I went to get the book and started flipping pages. I found the spell I wanted, the vanishing spell.

**L**et the **Object**

of **Objection**

Become but

a **Dream**

As I cause

the **Seen**

To be **Unseen**

I went to my dresser and looked in the mirror as I chanted the spell.

"Permissum res of contradictio Fio tamen somnium Ut EGO causa seen futurus turpis."

I watched as my black eye disappeared. I looked in my shirt and the other bruise was gone as well.

I fed Raina and played with her a bit before setting my plan in motion. After I laid her down for her nap, I took a shower and got all dolled up.

_So you're going to try out your luring power? _Unmei asked.

"Well, they're enough men around here. I might as well. I need to learn how to use it anyway."

_You're going to try to make Shane mad as well. _Unmei added.

I smiled. "I'm not going to try, I going to make him mad. Actually more like jealous."

_Do you think using Aizen to accomplish this is smart? _

"I don't see a problem with it."

_You're going to start something with him again._

"I figure I should be close to him now. It's the best time. The winter war is about to start. I need to be close to him to know his weakness. I'll suffer through the rest. I have to do what's best for my family. Being on his opposing side isn't what's best. It's a death wish. I'm not ready to die, so just play along."

_You may actually have a good idea here. Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer. _

"Exactly! Then I would be safe from Shane at least. Even he's not stupid enough to go up against Aizen."

I looked through my huge closet to find something sexy to wear. If Aizen actually picked all the clothes out for me, I must say that he has good taste. I finally found something. It was a white dress that had a plunging neckline and a very short hem. It fit like a glove. It was perfect. I put on some black stilettos and earrings, then my look was complete. I made sure Raina was fine before I left. I had the barrier around her crib still, so she would be ok. She had just eaten, so she wouldn't be hungry till I got back.

I went to find Gin. I needed him to put the plan in motion. I found him and walked up to him.

"Hey handsome."

"Well now if it ain't Kristen Meadows" He said smiling widely.

"So what are you up to looking so cute?"

"Nothin, just hangin around as it were," He eyed me up and down, "though I must say you're looking especially irresistible today, what's the occasion?"

"I wanted to look nice for you." I said, smiling seductively.

"Oh you have an interest in lil old me, why didn't ya say anything sooner?" He said taking a step toward me.

_Don't you dare back up. I know you want to, but he'll think something is up._Unmei said knowing Gin creeps me out a bit.

"I might be interested."

"Might be? Are you sure it's only a might?"

"It all depends."

"On what?"

"If you're interested in me."

"I've always been interested in ya, but at the same time I've been respectin Captain Aizen's wishes ta not be messin wit ya, but when I see ya dressed like dat how can I resist?" He took another step toward me. "Especially when you got all freshened up on my account and I didn't even ask."

"You think we can sneak around without Aizen knowing? That is if you think you can handle me."

"Oh interested in playin games are we?"

"Games? Not me." I said smiling innocently.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe ya when yer dressed like dat?"

"I do." I said completely closing the distance between us and placing my hand on his chest.

"If you're gonna get that intimate, we shouldn't stay here in this corridor, if Ulquiorra, Captain Aizen or Tosen sees this I'd have quite a bit of explainin to do later."

He backed into the wall and put his hand on a latch that I didn't even notice before. It opened the wall to reveal a twisting staircase

"Shall we?" He said.

"Sure."

We walked for quite a while, ascending higher and higher until we reached a door. It led into the control room. The monitors were on, but no one was watching them.

"Whew, we were lucky no one was here lookin at dese"

"What if someone had saw?"

"Den I'd be in a lot of trouble right now" he said laughing to himself. "You're not tryin to get me inta trouble are ya?" He cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Of course not. I would have gotten you out of trouble if someone had seen."

"Well den, dis way." He said leading me off to the right.

He began typing in keys that opened a door at the end of the hallway.

"Where are me going?" I asked.

"My room."

"Oh, I've never saw your room before."

"Well now you will." He said urging me in.

"In a hurry, aren't we?"

"I just don't want to take the chance that someone might come into da monitor room. Tosen's shift is soon. Stark's shift was supposed ta be now, but I guess he forgot again."

"He'd be too lazy to tell anyway."

"Not like I can blame him, Las Noches is generally quiet most of da time," He winked. "But you liven tings up around here."

He put his arm around me.

"You surprise me, Gin." I said as I ran may hand up and down his chest.

"I do dat to a lot of people" He said as he clutched my free hand with his free hand

I smiled. "I didn't take you as one to go behind Aizen's back like this. That's why I didn't approach you sooner."

"I'll keep dis between us if you will."

"Of course I will. I couldn't have you getting in trouble. That would ruin all the fun."

"It sure would." He reached around to unzip my dress.

"There you go in a hurry again."

"It's been a while since I've had dis much fun, I always manage to get the cute kittens flocking to me somehow."

"It might be because you're cute. Even Unmei said you were the cutest thing." I said pushing his shirt or whatever that's called off.

"Is dat why she's not coming out to attack me?"

"Well, I told her you were mine and I don't like to share."

"Dat's somethin you and Aizen seem to have in common, but what Aizen doesn't know won't hurt him."

"That's right." I said before planting a kiss on his lips.

"Wow, yer a lot better den my last partner, she'd be jealous."

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

"I wonder how well those bounce." He said, staring at my cleavage.

"Find out for yourself."

"Is that a statement of consent?"

"Yes. I must say, you are defiantly more patient than some of the people I've been with."

"Dat's cause I've been toyed with before and foreplay is just as fun as the actual experience, especially when your mate's willing to play along."

"So are you going to test them out, or what?"

"A course, I didn't drag ya all the way here and expect to not get any."

"You're so sure I'm going to go all the way? I am a lady, you know." I said smiling innocently.

"What makes ya think I'll accept anythin but?"

"You wouldn't want to force anything on me, now would you Gin?"

"Force? no. Persuade? You betcha."

"You should know that I'm not that easy to persuade."

_You should ask him now, Kristen. _Unmei said.

_Not yet. I feel like I will have to give him something first._

_You're just having fun, aren't you?_

"And you should know that I'm not that gullible. If you're lookin to get somethin outta me you ain't gettin it lest we go all de way capice?"

_Told you. _I thought.

_So you're going to sleep with him?_

_No, I got this covered. _

_And what if he won't do what you ask if you don't? He just said he wouldn't._

_I'll cross that bridge when I get to it._

"I didn't think you were that gullible, Gin. Can I not just want you?"

"Do you? Do you really? Or has all this been foreplay ta get somethin out of good old Ichimaru? It wouldn't be the first time someone's been in your exact same position Kristen-san."

"Need I prove it to you?" I said before taking my dress off.

"Ya got my southern brain convinced it seems."

I giggled. "So I take it you like what you see."

"Very much so."

"Now try to persuade me."

He dropped his pants. "I don't think you'll need much persuasion with 'him' out in the open."

I bit my bottom lip. "Isn't that nice one."

"Have I convinced ya?"

"I think so, but I must warn you that if you are good I will be loud. So you might have to cover my mouth." I said, giggling a little bit.

_Wait, I thought you weren't going to sleep with him. _Unmei said.

_I don't think I have any other choice._

_Leave._

_No, I can't. I have to do this. I have to make sure Shane doesn't mess with me anymore. What if he tried to hurt Raina? I'd be helpless. _

"No worries," he walked over to wall and tapped on it making a sound similar to tapping one's knuckle against a rock, "Dese walls are soundproof from the inside, Sekkiseki stone built on the outer layers so no one can force their way in, hardened lead to keep the Sekkiseki from leaking into the room and a mechanical mesh in between two layers of marble concrete, it'd be impossible for anyone ta get in without my permission."

"That's rather handy. So are you gona make me take my bra and panties off myself?"

"You've been doin a good job at undressin yourself so far, why not finish de job?'

"So you want to see my strip, is that it?" I said before taking the rest of my clothes off.

_I'm rolling my preverbal eyes at you. _Unmei said.

"You seem like da type dat would do dat anyways."

"I've stripped for a couple people in my day. So do you like what you see? Did you imagine that I would look this good underneath my clothes?"

"Course I do, and anyone who doesn't, has a serious problem."

I walked over the bed and sat down on it. "Now act on that feeling."

That was all it took. He was rather good. I don't know what it is about these soul reapers, but they're good in bed. Maybe its cause they're centuries old and have had a lot of practice.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Hey Gin, I….What the hell is going on?" Shane said.

"You, ya ever heard a knockin, I swear some people in dis place got no manners? And who da hell let you in my room in da first place?" Gin asked.

"Tosen did. I needed to talk to you. I didn't know you'd be f**king my ex girlfriend!" Shane replied.

I kind of hid behind Gin. Even though I told Shane I wasn't scared of him, I was. I hated feeling this way.

"Well now so dat's da connection, I always wondered why Aizen bothered wit recruitin a random punk off da street from da West, and now I know. As to the how and why, yer better off just pretendin she's not here for deh time bein," He went to get dressed considering Shane ruined the moment. "What'd ya need anyways?"

I stayed in the bed, too scared to move.

"I don't think it matters anymore. Didn't anyone tell you she was mine?" He turned his attention to Kris. "You're such a whore!" He threw this blue ball at me, but I ducked so it missed me.

"My my I do hope you plan on payin for damages. And I guess maybe ya didn't know, but Kris here is Aizen's. I was just borrowin her. She's pretty amazin. Now if ya don't mind, if yer business is concluded here ya best leave, otherwise," He drew he sword, Shinso and stood stoically.

_What is with these boys and demanding certain women as their property? _Unmei asked.

_I don't know. But Kris doesn't belong to anybody. _

"I know how amazing she is! I've had her far more times than you'll ever think about! I don't think I am leaving, especially not without her!" Shane yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Don't let him take me Gin, please." I looked at Gin, knowing he had to have some compassion in him and wondered if he felt what I did between us, the passion.

"So you can what abuse her again, call her names unspeakable in mixed company. I may be a liar, a con artist, a thief, a practical joker, and a backstabber, but if there's one thing I can do right and dat's respectin a woman de way she deserves ta be respected. I think yer de only one here in Las Noches without dat mentality Shane-san, you got a few options right now. Listen carefully cause I ain't gonna repeat myself. Option A, you walk out of here and pretend like none a dis ever happened. Option B, you attempt to take Kris back and I send ya to da medical ward with tiny little stab wounds all over yer body. Option C," He picked up his cell phone "I ask Captain Aizen to come down here and see what he thinks of dis whole mess? So what's it gonna be?" Gin stated.

"How about you just hand over what's rightfully mine and I'll leave and pretend none of this happened. You wouldn't want Aizen to know what you two were doing? If you didn't know, I negate her powers. I don't think Aizen will be doing away with me anytime soon. She could stand up to him without me."

"I won't go with you. You know Gin is stronger than you. I can tell by your spiritual pressure. I'd pull you apart myself if you didn't negate my powers!" I yelled.

_No, I'd pull him apart. You wouldn't kill him. _Unmei commented.

Gin sighed. "I really hoped it wouldn't come to dis, better stand back Kristen," he held Shinso up by his face. "Dis is about ta get ugly in a hurry. Mind callin da emergency ward for me, da number's on speed dial."

"Sure." I put on my dress, without putting my under clothes back on and dialed the emergency number.

"Good then, Bankai," two seconds later Shane had stab wounds in every possible stabbing spot away from a vital organ and fell to the ground. Gin put his away sword "Yo Tosen-san, can we get a medic in here?"

"What happened in here Gin, I can smell blood." Tosen asked.

"Poor Shane-san walked right inta a friendly exhibition between me and Kristen, never saw Shinso's Bankai comin." Gin lied.

"Right, I'll get the medics immediately."

"Dey should be on dere way, I called in advance in case somethin like dis happened."

"You would expect trouble." Tosen said, leaving.

"Thanks Gin. I didn't figure anyone around here cared enough to stand up for me. I know the espada would have watched him beat me. I'm pretty hated. Maybe it's because I'm better than them, I don't know."

"Like I said before ain't no woman I know gonna be treated without the proper respect they deserve. Dat's how I've always acted, although maybe I didn't act that way to _her_ in the end. You're really somethin Kristen-san, you should walk with your head up proudly like you deserve."

He went to leave, but stopped. "By da way, could you do me a small favor?"

"Depends on what that is."

"If and when ya get outta Hueco Mundo again, if ya see Matsumoto-san, tell her that I'm sorry." Then he left before I could respond.

_What did that mean? _Unmei asked.

"I don't know. But the plan has changed. I'm not going to seduce Aizen. I think I've had enough of that for today. I'm just going to tell him that I am on his side now. I realize that's where I need to be. If you can't beat them, join them."

I went to see Aizen and I told him what I said I would. He was surprised, but pleased that I finally understood where I belonged. He kept me in there a while, talking to me. I told him I wanted to be included in the meetings and such. I had just as much right as everyone else to know what was going on. He said ok. He asked if I had finally let go of the soul reapers. I lied and said yes. I wouldn't actually hurt anyone. I would explain it to them if I had to fight anyone. I needed him to believe I was on his side. This would be what's best for me and Raina.

After he dismissed me, I went to the medical ward to see Shane.

_After all he's put you through, you're going to go check on him? Even though I know everything about you, I still don't understand you. _Unmei complained.

"It's called compassion, something you don't have."

I walked into Shane's room and he was bandaged up, but awake.

"Why did you do it, Kris?" He asked.

"Survival. Isn't that what this is all about? Staying alive? I do what I need to insure mine and my daughter's safety. I will go as far as it takes."

"So I guess you don't love that Renji guy after all. I mean you cheated on him."

I was silent.

"Nothing to say, huh? You know I'm right."

"You're wrong. You wouldn't understand."

"I just wonder how Aizen would feel about the situation I caught you in. Since you belong to him and all."

"You would tell, even after Gin put you in here?"

He just smirked.

"I see." I said before turning to walk out.

"Are you really scared about Aizen figuring out? Or are you more afraid of Renji finding out?" he asked.

I stopped for a second and then continued to walk out.

"You can't walk away from your fears, Kristen. They'll always come back to haunt you." I heard him say as I was leaving.

_The things we do just to keep ourselves alive. _Unmei said.

"Yeah, people would be surprised at what some people would do."

* * *

**Author's note: A huge thx to draconichero19. Everything Gin said and did, he wrote it. He also did Tosen. *Many ppl died at the hands of Aizen while making this chapter* LOL poor innocent civilians, they never stood a chance. Review plz! **


	33. Got a secret, Can you keep it?

Author's note: I know I don't normally do this, but I have something to say before you read this chapter. It's important in understanding what's going on with Kristen and why she is doing what she's doing. I got this information off the net and it's from a book written by Tian Dayton, Ph.D.

"Emotional and psychological pain so often lead to self-medicating, which leads to more pain, and inevitably more self-medicating, and so on-ad infinitum. Trauma, by its very nature, renders a person emotionally illiterate. What happens feels out of the norm, hard to pin down, elusive and strange, so we don't integrate it into our context of normal living…it's not part of our daily routines, so we don't have well-developed mental categories for organizing our impressions of them. They seem unreal, out of the ordinary, and they need to be talked through to make them feel real. Talking about trauma, going over what happened, contextualizes it so we can integrate it. Also, if we do not process trauma, the result can be serious and ongoing life complications such as depression, anxiety, sleep disturbances, anger, feelings of betrayal, and trouble trusting and connecting in relationships. Such are the symptoms that, when unresolved, lead people to seek pleasure or self-medicate with alcohol, drugs, food, sex, spending and other addictions…After repeated failures and disappointments while trying to gain some semblance of control, feelings of fear, frustration, shame, inadequacy, guilt, resentment, self-pity and anger mount, as do rigid defense systems. A person who is abused or traumatized may develop dysfunctional defensive strategies or behaviors designed to ward off emotional and psychological pain. These might include self-medicating with chemicals (drugs or alcohol) as well as behavioral addictions that affect their brain chemistry by bingeing, purging or withholding food, or engaging in activities such as excessive work or high-risk behaviors such as risky sex or gambling. These behaviors affect the pleasure centers of the brain, enhancing "feel-good" chemicals and minimizing pain. This means of handling trauma leads to the disease of addiction."

I hope by reading that, that you will understand this chapter a little better. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 33**

_**Got a Secret, Can you keep it?**_

I went back to my room after that. Raina was awake, so I fed her and played with her. I wanted her to be safe so bad, but it didn't seem like I was going to be able to provide the safety I felt she needed. I wasn't even safe. Shane was obviously not scared of Gin even though he knows he's weaker. I had found a spell in the book that would take you or the people you intended back to the house at anytime from anywhere, but I was wary of using it. What if no one was at home? I had no way of contacting my family.

I sat on the couch and played with Raina as The Book lay open on the coffee table on the page with the "To return to the nexus" spell.

A Time for Everything

and to everything it's place

Return what has been moved

to its rightful space.

"If I could just contact your Grandpa, I could send you back home and you'd be safe in the house. Nothing bad could get you." I said to Raina.

Suddenly the pages of the book began to turn by themselves. They stopped on the "To call Blood to Blood" spell.

**P**owers of the **Nexus** rise

Course unseen from across the skies

Come to thee who call you near

**C**ome to me and settle here

**B**lood to blood I summon thee

Blood to blood come to me.

According to the page, I could summon anyone of my blood and the nexus would bring them to me. Once again The Book just solved one of my problems. Now if only it could solve all my problems. I would summon my Grandpa and send Raina back home with him. It was the only way to ensure her safety. My attempts had failed.

"Vox of nexus orior oriri ortus, Tractus turpis trans caeli. Adeo thee quisnam dico vos near, Adeo thee quod subsido hic. Cruor ut cruor , EGO voco thee. Cruor ut cruor, adeo mihi."

I waited for a second and saw white orbs starting to swirl around. Grandpa appeared as they swirled.

He looked at me with a confused look on his face. "Kristen, I'm so glad you're ok." He said as he walked over to hug me. "How did I get here and where exactly is here?"

"I summoned you with a spell from The Book, that's how. You're in Hueco Mundo." I explained.

"Isn't Hueco Mundo where Aizen lives?"

"Yes, that's why I'm here."

"Did he kidnap you?"

"Something like that."

"We thought something unmagical had happened. Your car was found parked at the beach and looked as if you just walked away from it. We called the police. They found evidence of a slight struggle."

"Well I didn't have much choice, but to come. They wouldn't let me come home or anything. I did struggle, but I was realized I was over powered."

"How?"

"It's a long story and I don't have time to explain it. I'm sending Raina back with you. It's not safe for her here."

"You're not coming back?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I can't. I have to be here. If I go back, they'll just come for me again. I don't want things to get ugly. Just don't take her out of the house. The spell I put on it will keep her safe. It will keep all of you safe. Please take good care of her." I said looking down.

"You say that as if you won't be returning home."

"Well I could die. It's going to be a war, you know."

It was quiet for a minute. Grandpa opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"So here's a list of her likes and dislikes. Here's her schedule. And I expressed some of my milk, so here it is. There should be some at the house too. I'll summon you later on and give you some more. You two should probably be going."

I kissed Raina on the forehead. "Mommy loves you very much. And remember that no matter what happens, I'll always be with you in your heart." I started crying and handed her to my Grandpa. "I don't know how I will make it without her. I've never been away from her for more than a few hours since she was born. I feel like I'll miss so much. She's just now starting to learn everything. I know this is what's best for her though, she'll be safe with you. I can't protect her." I didn't give Grandpa anytime to say anything back. "A vicis pro panton quod ut panton it's locus. Reverto quis has been commotus ut it's vox tractus."

The orbs swirled around them and took them away. I was alone. Raina was my only happiness here, now I had nothing. I felt empty inside. Renji would probably leave me after he found out about me and Gin. He wouldn't be able to understand why I done it. Nobody would understand. Shane telling was probably inevitable.

I washed my make up off, put on my pajamas and cried myself to sleep. I had one mess of a life.

Then next morning, I woke up and ate a little bit. I didn't really feel like eating much. I put on a sports bra, shorts, and tennis shoes and put my hair up in a ponytail. It was time for my morning run. I used to run every morning before becoming pregnant and having Raina. I didn't want to leave Raina, so I didn't go anymore. I had a stroller than I could jog with, but it was a little chilly back at home and I didn't want to get Raina out in it. I guess now was as good a time as any to start back.

After my run, I stood out on one of the bridges that connected the buildings underneath the dome of Las Noches. The dome was like the sky back in the world of the living. It was always sunny in it. I liked it. It was much better than the complete darkness that Hueco Mundo was.

I began to wonder if this war would be the death of me. I wasn't exactly ready to die. I wondered if Renji would die in it. That could be the reason he wasn't in my vision of me and Raina. My visions aren't set in stone though. I'm sure that vision isn't even valid anymore. I had it several months ago.

I was just staring out over Las Noches, thinking about everything, when I felt someone touch me on the shoulder. I grabbed their hand, spun around on a dime and pointed my sword at the person.

"Oh, it's you Gin. I'm sorry." I said as I let my sword fade away.

"No worries, though I'm surprised ya didn't tink to strike at me da moment you coulda sensed me, not many people woulda let me get dis close widout knowin it's me."

"I guess I was just off in my own world. I'm sure Unmei knew exactly who it was. She would have taken over if I was in danger."

"Oh so she doesn't see me as threatening?"

"She's doesn't trust you, I know that. But she can get in your head. She probably knew you weren't going to harm me."

"Heh, and I thought my mind was invasive proof. Shows how much I know."

"Not many people are invasive proof around her. There are a lot of things people don't know about her."

"So I take it you don't know everythin about her either."

"No, I don't. I do know that she is black and white though. I also know that while I have absolutely no control over her and what she does, I can reason with her."

"No control eh," He scratched his chin with a perplexed look, "Can't say I've ever experienced what that feels like," He went back to smiling, "I've always been in control all the time." The wind blew his cloak forward.

"Sometimes being controlled isn't that bad, but only in certain situations." I said laughing to myself.

_Why are you flirting with him? _Unmei asked.

_I'm not flirting, just talking. _

_You were just talking, now you are flirting. _

He snickered. "Now that I know exactly what yer talkin about, can't say I've always had control in _that _scenario."

"Me either. By the way, I left my uh unmentionables in your room."

"I know I had em washed and asked dat dey be brought back to your room."

"Aren't you just sweet."

"Glad someone appreciates thoughtfulness."

I smiled and then pulled myself upon the railing to sit on it. "I know how it feels to be mistreated, so yeah. I don't need to get on that subject. So I went to see Shane in the medical ward."

"And he say anything I should be aware of?"

"He said he wondered how Aizen would feel about the situation he caught us in. I think he's going to try to hold that over my head."

He put the back of his hand under his chin. ""I seriously don't see de problem sleepin around. Matsumoto-san did it a lot and you two are practically cut from the same cloth."

_Of course he doesn't see the problem, he's a man. _Unmei said.

I laughed a little at Unmei. "I guess I shouldn't worry about it. Not like it's going to happen again." I looked at him.

_Let's hope not. There's no need in it happening again. You don't need anything from him anymore. _Unmei said.

"You and I both know dat yer lyin, Matsumoto-san would say the same thing all the time, but never once did she hold fast to that claim. She changed partners several times, but they were always de same ones, I could count dem all on my hands."

"I'm my own woman. You'd be surprised how different we are. You don't know enough about me to draw those conclusions." I said before holding one of my legs straight out and touching the toes to stretch. I looked at Gin, giving him a pretty good view of my cleavage.

"I know enough to know that you're tryin to start somethin," He said teasingly, "Unless of course you're unconsciously exposing yerself."

I jumped off the railing. "My bad." I giggled. "I didn't know." I lied. "Me start something?"

_There you go flirting again. _Unmei stated.

"Wouldn't be the first time I suppose, promiscuity is in yer nature."

"I guess so, but is that a bad thing?"

"It's never a bad thing so long as ya know what it generally leads to and yer willing to go down that far when you start."

"I'm willing to go that far. I did last time, didn't I?" I got close to him, touched his hand and looked up at him.

"Are ya willin ta do it again?"

I ran my hands up his chest. "Well you never got to finish last time. I did, several times." I looked at him seductively.

_Ok, so now you can't deny what you're doing. Why are you doing this? _Unmei asked.

_It's called self medication. I feel like crap, so I'm going to make myself feel better. _

"Den what do you say we skip all de foreplay and just get right to the point," He jerked his head toward the tower, "Dat ain't monitored by the security room and no one uses it cept Aaroniero, but Kuchiki got him when Kurosaki and his friends broke in."

I smiled. "Oh yea I remember that time. Rest in peace Szayel Aporro Granz." I said sarcastically. "Remember what I said about not having control in this situation?"

"What about it?"

"I've found out that I like being controlled in this situation, so take control."

"Oh that won't be a problem, I assure you." He grabbed my arm and flash stepped to the tower door and led me in.

I smiled to myself. "So is there a bed or where do we do it? I'm extremely flexible by the way."

"Ya ever done it outside a bedroom?"

I laughed a little. "Of course. I've done it in the dressing room of a department store, the pool, the kitchen counter, a lot of places."

"Heh, well then we might as well get started. We got this whole empty space ta do it."

"Take control then. I'm waiting."

Boy did he take control. He took my clothes off hastily and did me like there was no tomorrow. It was pretty amazing.

We went our separate ways when we were finished. I knew I'd see him again later. Aizen was having some kind of meeting. I suppose it was to talk about the winter war. It was coming up very soon. I walked back to my room, but was suddenly stopped by Shane. He grabbed my arm.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

I just looked at him for a minute, hoping he wasn't going to beat me again.

_Be strong; don't let him think you fear him. He feeds off that kind of stuff. _Unmei advised.

_Right._

"Well, by the looks of what I'm wearing I think it's pretty obvious."

He slapped me. "Don't be a smartass!"

_Hit him! You're not helpless, Kristen! _Unmei urged.

The truth was he made me feel helpless.

I looked at the ground. "I hope all this is worth it to you."

He narrowed his eyes like he didn't understand what I meant. I wasn't going to explain. I turned to leave.

"I know you were with him, Kristen!" He yelled as I walked away.

_Somehow it doesn't surprise me that he knows. _Unmei said.

"He would be stalking me. He's crazy enough to, at least he is now."

_Power can do that to you._

"I guess so."

When I got back to my room I took a shower and got ready. The meeting was soon and I would have to see Shane again. He better not tell anybody about me and Gin. That's our secret. Maybe I should threaten him. As long as I do it when people are close by, he won't hit me. Gin will there anyway. He would protect me.

_You're putting too much faith in Gin. He's a shady character, even if he's cute. Just because he saved you once don't mean he will do it again. _Unmei said.

"He's not that creepy anymore. He kind of interests me now." I said as I put on my makeup.

_So are we really self medicating when we sleep with him? Or do we like him? _Unmei asked.

"Self medicating. I want to know him, but as friends. It would be nice to have a friend around here. I want to sleep with him when I've had a bad day."

_You do realize that self medicating isn't a good thing. If you don't talk about the way you feel, it'll never get better and you'll keep 'medicating' yourself. It'll be a never ending cycle. _

"I don't want to talk about how I feel. Besides if I make it out of this war and everything goes according to plan, then I will be back with my daughter and happy again. None of this will matter anymore."

_It will matter and you know it. _

I just ignored her and finished up my makeup.

I heard my phone go off. It was the alarm for my planner. My phone had a planner on it and you could set up appointments and parties to certain times of certain days. They would show up on your home screen and if you had an alarm set for it, it would go off to remind you. I had everything in there, even people's birthdays. I hadn't looked at my phone so I didn't know what it could be.

I went to see what it was. I looked at the screen and I couldn't believe I had forgotten this. I guess with everything that had been going on, it just slipped my mind. It was the anniversary of my Grams' death. She was my Grandpa's mom. Grandpa had told me that she had powers too. She had telekinesis, but it was weak like his. She wasn't able to move many things. Grandpa said she always wanted to be powerful, so she could help others. He said that she would be very proud of me for growing into my powers and using them to help people. I knew her and she was a very kind lady. She always went out of her way to help others. She died when I was 12. I loved her so much and was upset for a long time about her passing. I always went to her grave on the anniversary of her death. I would lay a single red rose on her tombstone and talk to her. I had to go to her grave today, but I wasn't sure how. Unmei could use Garganta to leave, but I probably needed to have someone Aizen trusted to go with me. That way he would know that I was coming back and he wouldn't send anyone after me.

I went to the meeting and zoned out for the majority of it. I don't even know what Aizen was talking about. I did say I wanted to be included, but I didn't know they would be so boring. Gin and Tosen stood at the door, while the remaining espada, Shane, Aizen and I sat at the table. After the meeting was over, I approached Shane.

"I need to talk to you." I said.

"Well well, this is a first. You never want to talk to me."

"Savor the moment, because it won't last long."

"What do you want?"

I looked around to make sure no one was within hearing distance. "You better not tell anyone about Gin and I."

"Big talk coming from someone who normally cowers in my presence. I get why you're being this way though. It's because he's within sight. You know he's watching us and that makes you feel safe enough to stand up to me."

It was the truth. I knew Shane wouldn't hurt me while others were watching. I think he's got a handle on the fact that I'm important to Aizen. He also knows that he's important as well. Aizen is more at ease knowing my powers aren't available when Shane is around.

I rolled my eyes though, trying to make it seem as if it wasn't true. "It's like the song says." I began to sing the part quietly. "Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said. Cuz two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, I'm just telling it like it is."

"I'm real scared." He said sarcastically.

"There's no point in telling. It's not going to do anybody any good. You're just jealous."

"Jealous? Of what, him? Have you seen him? He's got nothing on me. I'm far more attractive than him."

"Heh, he's got me. That is why you're jealous." I said before walking away.

I walked over to Gin.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Depends, I'm not the most charitable, you want favors go ask Captain Aizen."

"Please, Gin." I said with puppy dog eyes.

He sighed. "A'right I'll at least hear ya out."

"I need you to take me to the world of the living. I know Unmei can use Garganta and I could just leave, but I don't want Aizen sending anyone after me thinking I'll run away or whatever. I'm not trying to run away. There is just something I need to do today. It's important to me."

"That's askin a lot Kristen, openin a Garganta sends out all sortsa signals ta Soul Society and I'm number two on de most wanted list. I can persuade Aizen-san ta go wit ya dat's about it, but if yer lookin ta mingle wit yer ol companions, especially Abarai we can't let ya leave, even under our supervision. Ya wanna be protected don't ya, you and Raina?"

"The soul society is afraid of me, rather Unmei. I don't know if you heard, but they made her mad and she killed hundreds of soul reapers single handedly. I'm not looking to see Renji. Today is the anniversary of my Grams' death. I always go to her grave on this day. I don't want to go with Aizen. About Raina, she is safe..."

"Hmm, I see, I suppose it wouldn't hurt ta get some fresh air, I'll go see if I can get some clearance from Tosen, even if I'm the one usin de Garganta, Aizen looks into any unauthorized uses of it from one of our own. Although don't be surprised if Captain Aizen wants ta tag along he's interested in ya to da point where he wants ta know everythin about ya. Wouldn't be de first time he showed dis much interest in someone and it wouldn't be da first time I helped look out for dat person behind his back neither."

"I'll wait here while you ask."

Gin left and came back after a while.

"Well I got good news and I got bad news fer you, only if you want to consider it dat way." He said

"What?"

"Well de good news is I can take ya, if you want to consider dis bad news, we ain't leavin witout Captain Aizen comin wit us, Tosen had to go and make sure you leavin was okay and so in order ta get clearance, since dis seemed important to ya, I said it was a personal non-war related matter to you and Aizen said dat he wanted to go, didn't specify why to Tosen, but like I said earlier he probably wants ta see what dis is all about. Oh and fer extra security I got ya some personal bodyguards fer yer quarters."

"Well I guess I can't complain since I am getting to go. I'm sure Aizen knows I would have gone anyways if he said no. Thanks for the security, it really isn't necessary, but it'll be ok."

"Well ya never know, with Shane able ta counter yer powers and all and most of de Espada against ya, I figured you could use someone besides me who yer familiar with at yer side who could hold der own against Shane till Tosen or someone of higher authority noticed the mess."

"Oh, so you do have my back then? Shane is all I'm worried about, the espada are no match for Unmei."

"Yeah well some don't play fair, and Raina's yer little pride and joy. I figure if she was harmed dere'd be a huge mess so I asked Nel ta help out."

"That's nice of you, Gin." Looks around to make sure no one is coming and kisses him on the cheek. "So is Aizen supposed to meet us or something?"

"What kind of host would I be if I made my guest come to get me?" Aizen said.

"Ah dere you are Captain Aizen, how long you been there?" Gin asked.

"I just turned the corner." He opened the Garganta. "Shall we be going? I'm interested in this private matter you're so eager to attend to. Since I don't have proper coordinates perhaps you could demonstrate your proficiency with the Garganta for us and lead the way."

"Me?" I asked

"Is there a problem?" Aizen asked.

"Oh no, umm I guess I'll have Unmei take over then." Unmei took over. "Nice to see you, Sosuke." She said cocking her eyebrow.

"Ah it's you again, Kristen's alter ego, so nice to see you again." Aizen said.

"Dat's not exactly coming across properly with your hand frozen stiff like dat Captain Aizen." Gin pointed out.

"You need to learn to not always speak your mind Gin," He squinted. "Or there could be consequences."

"I hear ya, my bad" Gin said, twitch a little.

"Is there a problem?" Unmei asked.

"Nothing at all, please lead the way." Aizen said.

The Garganta opened up in the graveyard and we stepped out.

"We're here" Unmei announced.

"Hmmm, maybe I shoulda thought ta bring an umbrella" Gin said.

"A cemetary, are you here to pay respects of some sort?" Aizen asked.

"Yes." Unmei said before relinquishing control to me

"Who died?" Aizen asked.

"My Grams. She was my Grandpa's mother. She died when I was 12." I explained

"I see, she must've made an impact on you if this was so urgent to come out here." Aizen speculated.

"She did. She had powers too...nothing like mine though."

"Yes, I gathered that your powers have been growing stronger as your bloodline descends down the family tree." Aizen said.

_He would know that, wouldn't he? Stalker. _Unmei commented.

"If dey were such spiritually aware people, ya think dat yer ancestors might be livin comfortably in Rukongai right about now?" Gin asked.

"And why would that matter, it's not like she's ever going back there, she's one of us now, and people like us, who stand in the heavens need not waste our time with mortals of common grounds." Aizen said.

"Careful what ya say Captain Aizen, ya don't want Miss Crazy Alter ego to attack us do ya?" Gin warned.

"It's ok, Gin. He's right." I said.

"There see, she understands." Aizen said as he put a gentle hand on my shoulder.

As we were walking, I stopped at a grave. It was Lee's.

"Hmm, whose grave is dat?" Gin asked.

I saw Aizen motion for Gin to be quiet. So it seems Gin wasn't the one who killed Lee. I still wonder who it was. I didn't say anything. I just started walking again. As we walked, I tripped over something and caught myself by putting my hand of a tomb stone; it caused me to have a premonition.

"Kristen?" I heard Aizen call.

"Hey ya gonna be okay? You just zoned out for a second and your spiritual pressure spiked and crashed." I heard Gin ask.

When I opened my eyes, I noticed they were much closer to me than before. "Thats was awful." I said.

Aizen put his hand on the outside of my shoulder in an attempt to help push me upright "Are you all right?" He asked.

"What happened to ya? Don't leave us hangin in suspense." Gin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just saw how that person died. It wasn't pretty."

"Perhaps we should head back; you should go to the infirmary and lie down. I've read up on premonitions, and after a spiritual pressure crash like the one you just had I believe you could do with some rest." Aizen said.

"NO, I'm fine. I have these all the time." I explained.

"I know, but I insist." Aizen said.

"Dere's no use arguin Kristen." Gin said.

"No, I haven't even been to my Grams grave yet!"

"It's not like we're gonna experiment on ya, Szayel's gone so dere's no more research bein done in Las Noches as of now." Gin explained.

"Very well then, after that though we should head straight back." Aizen said.

"I know Szayel isn't here. I'm the one who killed him."

"I know, but it's not like ya knew he was de only researcher we had." Gin said.

"I just won't touch anymore tomb stones. It'll happen every time I touch one." I explained.

"Then we'll just have to catch you if you trip again, won't we Gin?"

"Aye aye Captain Aizen." Gin agreed.

We arrived at Grams grave just as it started to sprinkle. I knelt down and started to talk to my Grams. "Hey Grams, it's me. So much has happened since last time. I have powers now and it's telekinesis, just like you had. Except it's a little more than that. Ok a lot more."

I continued to talk more and then I noticed that they were digging a grave nearby. I got up and stepped on the empty plot next to Grams. My eyes shut and I had another premonition. When I opened my eyes it was pouring down rain. I was in such shock of what I had just saw that my knees gave way and I fell on them. I had seen my own tomb stone; the year of death was this year. I was going to die and it was probably going to be in the war.

"Gravedigger, when you dig my grave could you make it shallow so that I can feel the rain." I sung softly to myself.

"I think we'd better be off." I heard Aizen say.

"We should be going, cemeteries seem to be a bad place for ya." Gin said with his hand on my shoulder.

I didn't answer. I was stunned.

"Let's go, c'mon." Gin motioned to carry me piggback.

Gin carried me as we went through the Garganta.

"Her family must believe something has befallen her." Aizen said.

"Maybe we shouldn't a had her brought here by force." Gin said.

Aizen: "It's of little consequence; people like her have no place in the living world."

They took me to my room and laid me down. I just laid there for a long time and slipped into my own little world.

"Gin?" I finally said.

"Oh you can speak now," He said turning in my direction. " Captain Aizen feared ya may have gone mute on us."

"Is he here?"

"Nah, that's why I'm here, he said you seemed ta be more comfortable around me so he said I can look out for ya when he's busy."

"He was wrong, in the Garganta."

"Oh you heard that." He said a little uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I wasn't deaf or mute. Just a little shocked at what I saw. But he was wrong about what my family thinks."

"Oh?"

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to say anything? Not that I think it really matters."

"I'm a good secret keeper when the need presents itself."

"My family knows for a fact that I am fine. I just saw Grandpa last night. I sent Raina back with him..."

"Huh, how'd you get outta Hueco Mundo without us knowin?"

"I didn't have to leave."

"Den how'd ya get little Raina to him?"

"I summoned him to me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I have a book."

"Would that be the book" He said pointing to it on the table.

"Yeah, that's it."

"I tried to pick it up earlier, I think it's possessed."

"It doesn't trust you. It's protecting itself."

"Well I can't blame something or someone for not trustin me. I don't even trust me."

"What if I said that I might."

"You wouldn't be the first. But you'd be the only person to currently have any trust in me," He averted my gaze. "I dunno if the others will after trust me again."

"They don't trust me either. So you're not the only one. Would you stay here tonight?"

"Not a problem, but Aizen's got the room under surveillance, but just for tonight, so we can't do nothing. But I can stay and watch over ya. Ya really make him worry sometimes Kristen-san. It surprises me that while ya may not be better den him, ya do affect him."

"So we can't do anything?" She kissed him softly and pulls away.

"Yeah, sorry Kristen, no action between us tonight."

I sat back and crossed my arms.

_Stop pouting. _Unmei said.

"So why do u think I affect Aizen?" I asked.

"I said before he's interested in ya Kristen, he wouldn't be the first I suppose, course you wouldn't be the first person he showed major interest in either."

"What do you mean?"

"Ya know Captian Kuchiki right? Or rather at least of him?"

_How could we forget Mr. Wet Blanket. _Unmei commented.

"I know him. Unmei damn near killed him once. We don't get along. But go ahead."

"Well he seems not too fond of me either, but I guess I deserve it after what happened to his precious Hisana."

"Rukia's sister? I've heard a little about her."

"She ain't just Rukia's sister she was Captain Kuchiki's wife, but more so den dat she used ta be Captain Aizen's 4th Seat and obsession. Dere was a whole secret love triangle goin on between Aizen, Kuchiki and Hisana dat only she and I knew about."

"Wow I feel sorry for her. Having to go through what I have."

"Yeah well it was worse for her. Ya see, she actually managed to escape Aizen's grip for some time, got married ta Captain Kuchiki made herself off limits, but she bit off more than she could chew."

"How?"

"She married Kuchiki, and became his vice-captain, Abarai's 2nd predecessor. She had a fully developed Shikai that of which fully disabled Captain Kuchiki's, this alone put Aizen on edge. And when Hisana refused ta join him Captain Aizen became even more apprehensive. Eventually Hisana started to achieve Bankai and dat's where her downfall started."

"What happened?"

"You wouldn't know this without me telling you, but Hisana was immune to Kyōka Suigetsu. To Aizen he couldn't let an enemy immune to his Zanpakuto develop should there Bankai, before he had fully developed his plan. So he attempted to silence Hisana...forever."

"He killed her?"

"He made it look like she was dyin of a disease, injected her with a rare poison. Captain Unohana never detected the foul play. Although Hisana never woulda made it back ta 6th Division if I hadn't stepped in ta help her. Least she died months later in the arms of the one she loved. If ya ever go back to Soul Society, remember ya didn't hear this from me"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but poor Byakuya. Is he going to kill me?"

"No, you're not immune ta Kyōka Suigetsu, yer already under its influence, so long as Captain Aizen's got at least that much over you, yer life is sustainable, yer alter ego's on the other hand, well let's not talk about that shall we?"

"But what about the…."

"Hogyoku?"

"No, something stronger than that."

"You talkin about dat Vortex in yer basement Aizen keeps jammerin about?"

"The nexus. What does he say about it?"

"Fraid I can't tell ya dat, but I will say dis, de Nexus alone isn't enough to make Aizen want ta kill ya. It's a neutral power, it suades itself to who it wants ta give its powers to, but I'm sure ya knew dat already. Well you're a smart girl I'm sure you can figure out the rest from dere. Also so long as ya stay with us, Aizen has no problem with ya bein alive, it was Hisana's defiant stance against Aizen that brought about her demise, however, you know how to play the game, you use who you need when ya need em. Dat's why I know ya don't plan on stayin here forever. Dat's just how you are."

_So Aizen wants to turn us evil, so the nexus will be evil and he can use it. _Unmei concluded.

She smiles. "Does he know that?"

"I won't tell if you won't."

"I like how you understand me. No one else does." I said as I touched his hand.

"I'm more understandin den people give me credit for, when I was in Rukongai I used ta keep my ear low to de ground, it's how I knew how to manipulate others inta doin what I needed ta get done, though that was sometimes easier said den done."

"So Aizen only wants me for my power?"

"He didn't want Hisana for her power, dat was just a bonus, he wanted her, and wants you cause he loves ya, least dat's what I think."

"Loves me? He sure has a funny way of showing it."

"Course if ya learned anythin from my little history lesson Captain Aizen isn't the type dat deals well wit rejection. He's a very possessive man, Kristen."

"I see that, yet here you are sneaking behind his back."

"I did the same for Hisana, I'll do da same fer you, besides I hate sad endings And as far as what happened is concerned let's not forget who started dat. At any rate Captain Aizen wanted ya ta get some sleep as soon as possible, now would be a good time to comply."  
"I know who started it." I said as I took off my shirt. It was still a little wet from the rain. "I also know you want it." I took my wet pants off. "But since you said no fun tonight, I might as well go to bed. You can join me if you'd like." I winked.

"Nah I'd better just stay sittin here, lest I want Aizen to chop me up into itty bitty pieces, nite nite."

"If you say so. Goodnight." I said as I walked down the hall to my bedroom.

After I got some dry clothes on, I got under the covers. I didn't lie down, I just sat there.

_So the self medicating didn't work out for you tonight. _Unmei said.

"No, it didn't. I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight either. I am going to die soon and leave my child mother-less."

_I'm sure Aizen would give you some. _

"That's not funny."

_I'm just to make you understand this self medicating doesn't work. You could have just talked about it with Gin._

"If I had wanted to talk about it, I would have."

_Well you mentioned it and I thought you were going to talk it out. But you never did. You never even told him what you saw. _

"Look, I am fine with self medicating. I just have to stick it out till tomorrow."

_He that conceals his grief finds no remedy for it._

_

* * *

_**Author's note: I would like to thank draconichero19 once again for doing Gin, he also did Aizen this time. He does them both perfectly in my opinion. So thx. This chapter was really long, a lot longer than my others, so i hope you enjoyed it. Review plz!**


	34. The truth doesn't always set you free

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 34**

_**The Truth Doesn't Always Set You Free**_

I sat in my bed most of the night. The things Gin told me really got me thinking. Did Aizen love me? I was having a hard time believing it, but at the same time it explained a lot of things. To know he had actually done something similar to this made me even more scared of him than I already was. I didn't want him to kill me like he did Hisana. All that on top of the fact that I saw my own tomb stone in a premonition. The month on it was blurry, but the year was plain as day and it was this year. All of that thinking must have worn me out. I eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning, Gin was gone. The cameras were gone. Everything was back to normal. That is until I got a message about the emergency meeting being held this morning. I took my shower, got ready and went to the meeting. When everyone had taken their seats, Aizen announced that we were being invaded…again. Tosen started the presentation. I saw Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Renji, Rukia, Lee and…..

"Miranda." I heard Shane whisper to himself.

"No." I said, as I couldn't believe she was here.

Shane stood up and looked at me. "Why the hell is she here?"

"Like I would know!" I said, still sitting in my seat.

"Your bastard child probably had something to do with it!" Shane yelled.

I slammed my hands on the table and stood up. "What did you just say?" I asked through my teeth.

"I think you heard me." Shane said.

"Take. It. Back. Now!"

"And what are you going to do if I don't?"

I formed a dagger in my hand and threw it at him; it missed his face by centimeters.

"Yeah that works. Face it, you're helpless." Shane mocks.

"I'll kill you!" I said and I tried to climb over the table to get him, but Gin restrained me. "You think the powers of mine that you negate are all I have? Well, you are wrong!"

_Kristen, don't! _Unmei urged.

"Outside of time, outside of gain, know only sorrow, know only pain!" I chanted.

Shane fell to his knees in pain and screamed out.

"Kristen, Shane, I would appreciate it if you didn't make a mess of my meeting hall. Could you both return to your seats and stay silent?" Aizen said speaking softly, but loud enough to get our attention.

I sat down and crossed my arms, but Aizen noticed that Shane wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon.

"Ulquiorra, please take Shane to the infirmary. Kristen, I would like to see you in my chambers in five minutes. As for the rest of you, as with last time just sit tight and wait for the enemy to come to us. You are all dismissed." Aizen announced.

I got up and looked at Aizen. "Ok."

I turned around and walked over to where Ulquiorra was helping Shane. I pulled the dagger out of the wall and then looked at Shane. "Say something about my child again and I'll embed this in your skull!" As Shane started to walk out the door, I said something else to him. "You should be more worried about your sister than everything else."

After that, I went to see Aizen as he had requested.

_Do tell him anything he doesn't ask for. I would much rather him not know everything about us. _Unmei told me.

"Ok, I dread this. It can't be good."

_Just put on your brave face and remember that I am here if something goes down. There is nothing to be scared of. _

"Ok. Here it goes." I said as I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard Aizen say.

I walked in and noticed that Gin, Tosen, and Ulquiorra were all there as well. I was kind of relieved to see Gin there.

"You wanted to see me." I said.

"Yes, you both of you." Aizen said.

"Both?" I asked, confused.

"Tosen?" Aizen said.

"Sir." Tosen said as he walked over to a lever on the side of the wall. I looked up and noticed a strange device hanging over my head. It was a good distance above me, like twenty feet. It looked like a wide chandelier.

"What is going on here?" I asked.

"Just relax Kristen-san." Gin said.

"Ulquiorra, if you would." Aizen instructed.

Ulquiorra held up a remote which turned on the device hanging above my head. The next thing I knew, an astral projection of Unmei was beside me. She looked just like me; only her skin was so pale that you could almost see the veins and her eyes were pitch black. She was pretty creepy looking, but I wasn't scared.

"Well, well, what have you done Sosuke?" Unmei asked.

"I've taken the liberty of giving you an astral body. I always get the feeling that you two seem to have a chat behind our backs and some answers to my questions I can only get if you are here. Do not be alarmed though, although you two are currently separated your powers are still intact, however you Unmei, cannot move beyond underneath the device in that form, if you attempt to do so you will return to Kristen's mind. I need to speak with both of you at the same time, and until now I've never been able to do so." Aizen explained.

"Lucky for you I don't have to move to use my powers." Unmei said, smiling sort of sadistically.

I was worried and I'm sure the look on my face made that obvious.

"Do not be alarmed, I am merely curious as to the situation at hand here. I get the feeling that while Kristen has sworn her allegiance that the same cannot be said for you, and outside her mind you two cannot create a contingency plan between yourselves, so I want to hear it straight out, are you on our side Unmei?" Aizen asked.

"I'm on Kristen's side. So whoever she fights for I do. Know my allegiance is to no one but her. It is her body; she can serve whoever she wants." Unmei explained.

"Ah, and that is why I am asking, you can take control whenever you want, so would you turn against your 'master' if you felt the situation called for it? Out of self-defense per say?"

"If you attack me, I will not hesitate defend myself. I've already promised her I would fight on the side she wanted to be on. As long as you don't turn on her, you're safe. I don't like the soul reapers anyway, so doesn't bother me one bit." Unmei said

"That's good to hear, so now my next question is to both of you. What happened back in the meeting room?" Aizen asked.

Unmei looked at me and put her hand on my shoulder. She knew Aizen made me nervous.

"You heard what he said about my daughter." I said timidly.

"I did, I don't blame you for lashing out, but I just want to know how that happened. I know Unmei can't come out when you're near him so what happened?"

"I don't know." I said looking away.

"Don't lie Kristen-san. We just want to know what sort of power ya tapped into dats all." Gin said.

"If you don't want to answer that's fine. Unmei what power did Kris tap into that I should be aware of?" Aizen asked.

I wonder if he realizes that Unmei doesn't have to answer to him.

"If you thought Kristen was powerless without me, you're a fool. The nexus will do whatever it can to protect its host, or should I say hosts." Unmei answered.

"I see, still Shane is supposed to negate almost all of her powers. So what did she do Unmei?" Aizen asked once again.

"Yer not in trouble Kristen-san, Captain Aizen just wants ta know about dis power we haven't seen before." Gin said to me.

I was noticing a pattern. Aizen seemed to talk to Unmei more, while Gin always directed his responses at me. I wasn't enjoying being separated from Unmei, not one bit.

"That wasn't _her_ power." Unmei said cocking her eyebrow.

"So it was the power of the Nexus then. What sort of power is it? Answer that much for me, one of you, and we can bring an end to this meeting that much quicker." Aizen stated.

"What do you mean, what sort?" I asked.

"Lord Aizen is asking what power you are using, such as your ability of telekinesis and what you did to dispose of Szayel, how would you describe the power you used is what we want to know." Ulquiorra explained.

"Just generalize for us." Gin said.

I didn't really know what to say, nor did I what to say what I did know. I didn't want Aizen to know about the book or anything.

"Do you want to know all this so you can try to develop a way to block it?" Unmei asked.

"No, just to understand, the nature of what I sensed seemed too broad to stop, but if you are truly aligned to me you wouldn't question that now would you?" Aizen said.

"Now now Captain Aizen, no need ta get hostile. Ya wouldn't want ta get hurt would ya?" Gin said and then directed his attention to us. ""Just tell them how you would describe the power ya used against Shane in da meetin hall. Dats all we want ta know."

Gin, I would tell this to in a heartbeat. Aizen, not so much. That's why we're beating around the bush with it. We really don't want him to know. Gin should already know how it happened anyways. He knows about the book. I'm glad he's acting like he doesn't though. That shows I can trust him.

"I already told you, Sosuke, I am aligned to her. So I can speculate your true intentions. You're right; once it starts you can't stop it. Much different than the kido you use." Unmei stated coldly.

"I see, so it is, as you are alluding to, casting spells more or less?" Aizen concluded.

"Since she doesn't fully understand it yet, I suppose I can tell you. Seeing as even if you wanted to develop a way to stop it, you wouldn't be able to. It is spell casting. Unlike Kido, when you chant you are left vulnerable, when she chants a shield goes up around her so she cannot be hurt. Then after she's done, the spell goes into effect and you cannot stop it." Unmei explained.

"I see, thank you, this brings me to my next to points. Point number one, I know that you can use the powers of others nearby, but have you ever wanted to try to be able to use some of those powers on your own? If you have the ability to use these so called spells perhaps it would be beneficiary to learn to use actual Kido." Aizen suggested.

"Kido pales in comparison to the nexus spells. Plus, we can make up spells as well. Our spells our limitless, where as kido has its limits." Unmei said.

"Point taken, but a few extra spells here and there couldn't hurt to have in your arsenal could it?" Aizen asked.

I wondered why he was pushing this Kido thing.

"I don't need it. I don't even need to use the spells I have to beat the soul society. They're so weak, even the head captain." Unmei pointed out.

"Maybe not you, but what about Kristen, she can't rely on you forever, what if you and she were to become," he paused, "separated?"

"You have a lot to learn, Sosuke. You don't understand the nexus at all. We are the same person. The nexus would pull us back together. It's something you couldn't prevent." Unmei explained.

"Will you always be together, is that a fact? Or is that a truth to which you wish to believe? I don't believe either of you fully understand the nexus. I can't say I do either, but that still begs the question of can you really attest to know everything about a power you don't fully comprehend?" Aizen asked. "Look at what I've accomplished already, although the range is limited you two are separated. Kristen could go anywhere she likes even if the machine stays on, but you Unmei would recede back to her mind if you attempted to leave its field. If I could give you an astral body at this stage of development, given a bit more time I may eventually be able to fully separate you both into separate bodies." Aizen continued.

"It is a fact. Kris doesn't understand it. I do. You ask how? Because that is where I came from. I was a part of it and I was given to her. So yes, I can attest to the power because that's where I came from. I comprehend it to its fullest. We are separated because of your device. We have stayed separated because I allow it. I could go back at anytime. Surprise! Kristen and I are one in the same whether you believe it or not. We belong together. We are two pieces of the same puzzle. Together we will stay. It's where I belong. I am her destiny." Unmei explained.

"Is that truly what you believe Unmei? Are you saying you are the Nexus given a sapien form?" Aizen asked.

"I am not the nexus. I came from it. It gives a little piece of itself to its hosts. I am simply a piece of it."

"So then you are not the whole nexus, you are, though this is a crude way of saying it, an offspring."

"Something like that."

"So then if you are, as you say a piece of it, with your own personality, thoughts, individuality, and everything separate from your host, why follow, if you are destiny, as you say it, why stay locked up inside the mind of a mortal" He held up a finger, "you say that you are Kristen's destiny" He held up the next finger, "You say you are a part of her that you are two parts of a whole" He held up his third finger, "You say that you will stay together" He puts his hand down at his side. "But I don't buy it; I believe that what you truly want to do Unmei is to be free, to make your own rules. Can you really say you are happy with your host? Can you really say you are happy with being a part of someone? I believe that you should be allowed to experience your own life outside of Kristen. Can you honestly say that just once, you never thought of what it would be like to be separated from Kristen, to be allowed to be looked upon as an individual not a part or an alter ego. No matter what you say, no one can deny the feelings they keep locked away so that others cannot see them. You say that you are Kristen's destiny Unmei, but is that really what you want? That is what you are supposed to do. But is that what you want to do?" Aizen said.

I couldn't believe it. He wanted Unmei to be separated from me, but why? I felt as if he was putting me down as well. What is wrong with being a part of me?

"Don't try to manipulate me, Sosuke. You try to tell me how I feel. You know nothing about me or the way I feel. While she is a human, she still has powers without me. The nexus granted her her powers and then it gave a piece of itself, me, to her. I am her power boost. I guess you could compare me to the bankai of a soul reaper. Whether you believe me or not, I have never wanted to be my own person. It's because we are the same person. Have you not noticed? What she lacks, I have. What I lack, she has. I am her. She is me." Unmei explained once again.

How many times is it going to take before he gets it through his thick head? This was starting to piss me off. I crossed my arms. Gin said Aizen love me, but he sure wasn't acting like it. Not that it mattered anyways. The ground started to rumble slightly from my anger. Aizen didn't seem to be bothered at all and this made me even madder.

"Is that your final answer? You find no fault with her, desire to have no independence from her," He held Kyōka Suigetsu upside down and Unmei closed her eyes, "Even the Zanpakuto of us Shinigami have some independence outside ourselves, they have a whole world which they can commune together when they are not in tune with us. Can you honestly say you've never once thought to take more of an active guardian position as separate person to assist Kristen rather than be her conscience? Can you honestly say you do not think of yourself as an individual at all on any level?" Aizen asked once again.

"This isn't who wants to be a millionaire. You already know my decision. I have tried to explain it to you, but you keep trying to manipulate me. I am Kristen's strength, truth and reason. She is my compassion and much more. I don't claim to understand her, nor she I. But we know we belong together." Unmei reached over and stroked my head. "He's making you mad isn't he? Don't be mad. He's just trying shamelessly to manipulate me and it's failing. He's not used to failing." She turned her attention to Aizen. "He should know that without you, I wouldn't even exist."

"I don't fail Unmei; I simply roll with the punches as I take them. If that is where you stand then I will simply have to accept that fact. However, if you feel that you change your mind my door is open. Now then earlier I believe I said I had two points to make. My 2nd point is fairly simple I need a proof of loyalty." Aizen stated.

I was glad we were finally off the whole Unmei and I being to different people thing. I was getting terribly annoyed.

"My loyalty is to Kristen, as I explained. I have nothing to prove." Unmei said.

"I understand that, this is a test of both your loyalties, Kristen to me, and you to her." Aizen explained. "For you see, I have an assignment for you."

Unmei looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Say it." She encouraged me.

I just looked at the floor.

"I think ya may have hurt her a bit there with your interrogation dere Captain Aizen." Gin said.

He was good friend, always sticking up for me, but I didn't need Aizen's pity."

"No, I don't care what he thinks of me!" I said.

"Very well then, shall I tell you your assignment then?" Aizen said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"As I stated earlier we have several intruders, I want you to go out and eliminate them one by one. All except for Ichigo Kurosaki, the rest you can dispose of, incapacitate, or do away with as you see fit, but I want them neutralized. That includes Renji Abarai." Aizen stated.

"Don't ya tink dats a bit much Captain Aizen, Abarai's the father of her..." Gin was cut off by Aizen.

"Which is exactly why she should be the one to deal with them, if she truly has chosen to join us, she'll do so without hesitation."

"You don't have to kill them, but Lord Aizen does not want them to interfere in the battles to come." Ulquiorra said.

"It's as Ulquiorra says, remove the dirt around the diamond and let it shine, if you catch what I'm saying." Aizen said.

It seemed like everyone was talking at once. I just wanted them to shut up. Take out my friends? How could I do that? Renji is Raina's dad. Miranda is like my sister. The rest I care about a great deal. They helped me out before, how could I go against them? Was I the reason they were hear? Did they come to rescue me like they did Orihime? I couldn't speak. I was too shocked at the request. Unmei had to speak for me. Even though we were separated at the moment, Unmei still knew how I felt. I knew how she felt as well. That was just another thing that explains that we are one in the same.

"I think she has more than proved herself to you. She abandoned her family to her with you. She hasn't tried to escape. She's played by your rules. We would be of more use of the battle field. Let the espada take of them. We are stronger than all the espada, why put us on a task such as this? I'm insulted actually." Unmei said.

"And yet she came here with Raina, but Raina is nowhere to be found is she? To me that says she's still uncomfortable here to the point where she doesn't think this place is safe for her daughter. It is I who should be insulted." Aizen responded.

"You don't have children, you wouldn't understand. She doesn't feel Raina is safe because of Shane. She's not even safe. You wouldn't know that he has already beaten her. She just used a vanishing spell to hide the bruises." Unmei revealed.

"I see, perhaps I should have a chat with him then. If there was a problem, why not come to one of us, if you trusted us you should've known we would've helped you, or at the very least I would've. If you won't fight them or at the very least bar them from my path perhaps I should just send the top 4 to just annihilate them all mercilessly." Aizen said.

I did go to Gin and he did help. Annihilate them? How could Aizen be so cruel to me? It was becoming clearer to me that Aizen didn't care about me.

"She's scared of him! That's why she didn't!" Unmei said, getting angry now.

"What about you, are you scared of him? You fear nothing. If your purpose is to protect her, shouldn't you take every precaution to do so with or without her consent?" Aizen said.

He did not just go there! All of this is his fault!

"Thanks to you, I can do nothing to protect her from him. He negates me. He forces me in my place, much like Renji does when he touches her." Unmei said, sounding pissed.

"What about when he's not around? If having him around was becoming an issue, you should've come to one of us. Shane's purpose was so that Kristen would come here without a fight. Although I may have told him otherwise. If he can't follow the rules he may have lived out his usefulness." Aizen said.

"You can do something bout dat can't ya Captain Aizen?" Gin asked.

"Indeed, very well then, how about a different assignment then?" Aizen asked me.

"What are you going to do to Shane? Don't kill him." I asked

"Why, he's hurting something I wish to preserve and is breaking the rules of the game, something I cannot allow. And I wasn't planning to do anything to him. I was going to place his life in your hands."

"I won't kill him." I said firmly.

"Why, if he's hurt you, beaten you severely for years and done so much as to strike fear to you that you won't even come to me to run away from him, why wouldn't you wish to end it all?" Aizen asked. "I gave him his powers to bring you here, though I may have told him otherwise, I can just as easily have them taken away."

"He was my first...everything. Even though he hurts me, he's still has a piece of me. I would never go back to him, but I would never kill him either. You can take his powers away, just don't hurt him." I said.

"She calls compassion. I don't understand it either." Unmei said.

"Absurd, compassion is for those whom have shown mercy to us, or those whom we are still, or were, in good terms with before we bade them farewell, he abused you Kristen, why show compassion where he showed none, I severed all my ties, so has Gin. Even Tosen is prepared to fight and Kill his former companions when the time comes. Why are you not willing to do the same? However, Unmei, if you are not so much as compassionate, though she may hate you for it later, as her guardian I'm sure you'd more than wish to put an end to her suffering. Just say the word and I can give you the power to be out and about while Shane is around." Aizen said.

"As much as I would love to kill him, I won't. It's not her wish. She knows his death will affect other people in her life. She wouldn't be able to live with herself by seeing others she cared about suffer because of his death. I won't cause her pain like that. I'm going to give you some advice, Sosuke. If you want someone's affection, don't try to force them to do things that would end up hurting them. I think you know what I am talking about." Unmei advised.

"Touché, very well, then I must ask you, what will you do after I dismiss you both?" Aizen asked.

"Go back to my room and wait for your orders." I said.

"Very well then, dismissed." Aizen said.

Unmei returned to her rightful place. I was happy about that. As everyone began to leave, Gin waved me down.

"Ya got a minute, Kristen?" Gin asked.

"Yeah."

"I think I may have been mistaken about Aizen's motives bout ya. I don't think you're his target. Based on how he was tryin so hard to want Unmei to want to be independent, I wouldn't be surprised if she's who he's interested in."

"She is me, thought. It's all the same."

"Captain Aizen doesn't seem to see it dat way I don't think."

"How can he be so smart and so stupid at the same time?"

"Love does funny things ta people Kristen-san, it's the first time I've seen him so easily miss the point."

"She doesn't know how to love, that's my department. How can he not see, she is like my other side."

"But ta be honest I don't see why Unmei has ta be so collective about her presence. Even Shinso doesn't think of himself as just a part of me. He's got his own agenda and identity outside a just bein my Zanpakuto. Maybe he's tryin ta help her be more human instead of just like a ghost."

"She is human, she's me! My God! She's like a representation of my power or something. Her attitude and everything laid dormant within me till I needed her. I wish she had of took that opportunity to have a body cause I know exactly what she would had done."

"And what's dat?"

"She would have sacrificed herself and took in the nexus and destroyed Aizen. She hates him!"

He just smirked. "Heh, well anyways I got some work I gotta tend ta, see ya later Kristen-san" He winked. "You too Unmei."

"Wait a minute, Gin."

"Eh?"

"I think I want to leave. I always thought I was just a little bit important to him, but it seems I'm not. I want to go home. Not even have a hand in the war."

"I was wonderin when you'd get around ta sayin dat."

"Should I talk to him about it first? I don't why this is important to me."

" Nel should be down by yer room go wit her and go back. If dat's what ya wanna do I won't try ta stop ya. Life's funny sometimes, I never thought we would part ways like dis. Don't go ta Aizen, he'll just try ta make ya stay, go, leave I'll tell Aizen yer with Nel doin stuff. Unless you'd rather have me lie and tell him I don't know where you are. I love doin lies, I'm good at dem."

"I don't want to leave...without you. You care, right?"

"Course, I care, and dat's why I can't leave, not yet, I still have some things I need ta take care of. Do ya remember yer promise ta me bout what I told you ta say to Matsumoto-san?"

""I do. But...I don't know if I should leave. I want to talk to him. Even though you say not to, do you think he would tell me the truth?"

"What do you want him ta tell ya? Whatever he's gonna say I'm sure I can simplify, I been with Captain Aizen over a hundred years now, I should know him enough by now."

"I want the truth."

"I don't think you could handle the truth right now Kristen-san. For ya may find out things you don't want ta know about."

"Gin, tell me the truth."

He sighed. "I was hopin it wouldn't come ta dis, but I guess I got no choice. Aizen set me up. He knew you would try to use me to progress forward, have someone ta watch ya. I took it as an order, but something changed. I, I started to have feelings towards ya Kristen-san, feelings I couldn't control. I told Aizen and boy was he ever mad. We figured dat if we were gonna solve dis issue we had ta get Unmei ta talk, see what she thought of ya and us. Ya probably had no intention a doin so, but the moment ya set foot here in Hueco Mundo ya made a big mess a things Kristen-san. I didn't want ta lie ta ya, so I just didn't tell you anythin, I just acted like I normally do, but I can't anymore. It has to end now, I have ta come clean. And dat's why I need ya gone, I love ya, but I don't deserve ya, neither does Captain Aizen. I realize dat all too well." He paused. "Ya really should get goin, be sure ta give Ran my message wouldya?"

I was stunned. Gin loved me? I couldn't leave now.

* * *

**Author's note: A HUGE thx to draconichero19 once again. He has helped with the last few chapters. He comes n handy sumtimes lol :P He played: Aizen, Gin, Tosen and Ulquiorra. You can also thank him 4 the plot twist at the end :D And you can thank the circles for the cliffhanger lol! What do you think is going to happen? Review plz! **


	35. Chapter 35 The Kill

disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 35**

_**The Kill**_

"Wait, you can't expect me to leave after dropping a bombshell like that."

"So then you'll stay?" Gin asked

"Well, I can't leave you now."

"So your just gonna follow me is dat it?"

"What do you mean by follow you?"

"Dat you won't leave if I won't leave wit ya, but you're staying cause I'm here is dat it?"

"You would be my only reason to stay."

"Den you'd best be headin on outta here Kristen-san"

"No, I'm staying. How did Aizen even know? How did he know what I would do? I thought I was the only one who could see the future."

"First of all I don't deserve yer companionship Kristen-san, not yours, not Ran-chan's. Second, a truly skilled player doesn't need ta peer into da future ta get da chess pieces he don't control ta move how he wants."

"I'm still going to stay. I can't just run away every time it gets tough. I do that every time. So he knows everything that happened with us, everything?"

"Not everythin, not the itty bitty details, he does know I've been comfortin ya, but he thought I had more resolve then ta develop feelings for ya. And still like I said, if I'm yer only reason ta stay you'd best be outta here."

"So does he know I slept with you? He isn't going to do anything to you is he? Well, I have other reasons. That's why I need to stick by this."

"He told me ta go as far as I needed to go wit ya ta keep ya here, course he doesn't know dat I instigated da whole thing. I got greedy. And now yer changin yer story, a minute ago ya said I was yer only reason ta stay."

_Good job. Why did you tell him he was your reason for staying? Are you trying to make him feel good about himself or has all this self medication been you trying to talk yourself into not catching feelings for someone else? _Unmei asked.

I ignored her.

"I care about you, Gin. I came here for other reasons, but I have stayed because of you. No point in leaving anyways. I have to finish what I started."

"What're ya talkin about Aizen sorta forced ya here member, well Shane-san did most of de leg work, you didn't start nothin ya only came here ta protect yer family and friends. I'm only gonna tell ya dis once Kristen-san: no matter where ya go or what ya do ya can't protect em, only you've got immunity and only if ya stand wit us, well wit Aizen, but it's de same thing...almost"

_Can't say I didn't see that whole thing about only you having immunity coming. Aizen has been a liar from the start, Kristen. Don't worry, you've called on the nexus to protect them and it will. If anything happens, I will personally give them their death sentence. _ Unmei assured me.

"I did start this, way back when I came here with Grimmjow. I tried to seduce Aizen so I wouldn't have to explain about finding Orihime. That's when the obsession or whatever he has with me started."

"Is dat what ya believe?"

"Well, he didn't know about me before I came."

"Did he tell ya dat, dat Jaegerjaquez came and got ya outta prison, dat he only met ya once he came ta Las Noches, dat's what he told ya right?"

"Yea, he did tell me that. He said Grimmjow found me and brought me back without him knowing about it."

"And you believed him right?"

"I had my doubts, but what other choice did I have? How could he have known about me? I didn't even know I had powers."

"There are some important things ya should know Kristen-san. First off did u know that Abarai was once Aizen's subordinate, back when I was just Captain Aizen's vice captain?"

"Aizen said something about it when he approached me about my pregnancy, but I forgot to ask Renji about it."

"It's true, which bring me ta point number two. Did you know dat Aizen kept tracking bugs on all his subordinates, and every Shinigami he ever came in contact with, which he can turn on and off. Every. Single. One"

"So he knew about me the first time I met Renji?"

"Bingo which brings me to my third point, Aizen tracks Garganta use and Jaegerjaquez is a loose cannon, ya think Aizen woulda let him wander freely on his own?"

"So someone followed him? Or Aizen sent him without him actually thinking he was sent?"

"Actually Aizen directed him in your direction. Grimmjow may be a loose cannon, but he was good at followin direct orders on occassion, collectin you happened ta be one of those orders. We sent Grimmjow cause we figured he'd be de best sport about meetin you from what little data we had about ya."

"And it worked. I'd have done anything to get out of that nut house."

"Out of de nut house and straight inta hell right?" He snickered and then went back to being serious. "Anyways Aizen didn't have ya demonstrate yer powers for his benefit, he had ya demonstrate for the benefit of the rest of us, to show us dat you weren't no pushover. I'll admit when news of yer ability reached Nnoitra needless ta say he was quite peeved. You'll never guess who shut him up, and it wasn't me, Aizen or Grimmjow."

"Who?"

"It was Ulquiorra."

"Ulquiorra? Why?"

"Crazy right, but he shut Nnoitra up, pretty quick. Told 'em that if Nnoitra had a problem wit ya dat Ulquiorra would throw him right up on da choppin block. Told him dat Aizen could always replace an Espada like Nnoitra but you were unique. He even cut below the belt, asked Nnoitra if he'd like to meet the same fate as Nel," He imitated Ulquiorra. "They will never find your body, and you'll be sure that your replacement will be severely more competent."

"But why would he do that for me?"

"Ulquiorra doesn't do anything unless he had somethin ta gain from it. He always acts in self-interest. Think about it from this angle, if Nnoitra went bye-bye who'd be next in line for a promotion?"

"He's above Nnoitra, so I don't know. I mean, I'm not even in the espada. I don't what Nnoitra had against me."

"Yer overthinkin things Kristen-san, Nnoitra was #5, Grimmjow was #6 do the math. And ta answer yer question Nnoitra's sexist. He doesn't like it when women are stronger than him. Course Hali's got Stark and Grimmjow at her back so he doesn't bother tryin anythin towards her."

"Ok, Why do things have to be so complicated around here?" I said laughing a little

"I think they're quite simple," He paused. "Anyways if Grimmjow became #5 that meant that the Espada who meant the most ta you would be a little happier, if he was happier you'd be happier, if you were happier, Aizen was happier, and Ulquiorra loves scorin brownie points with the big cheese."

"I get it now." I said as I fidgeted with my wrist.

I was rubbing the tattoo of Raina's name on my wrist. I missed her so much. I wished I could hold her. She had a way of making me feel that everything was going to be alright.

"Anyways even though Nnoitra backed down, it still relieved some tension and Ulquiorra got his verbal praise, I swear he'll do anything to get a compliment from Captain Aizen." He laughed a little.

"Heh, even though his compliments don't mean that much."

"They mean a lot to Ulquiorra for some reason," He put a serious look on his face. "Out of all the Espada he's the most mysterious and the longest running out of the current ones"

"Yeah, he's something. So what do we do now? Me and you that is?"

_You go your separate ways and forget he ever said that to you. _Unmei suggested.

_I don't want to forget. _I replied.

"I got business I need ta take care of, you should decide what yer reasons are fer stayin here and decide if it's worth it ta stay. If it's not you know where ta find me, if it is you should tell Aizen and what yer reasons are, you two need ta get on a civil level wit each other, like him and me," he turned to go."Anyway, see ya."

_Civil? I don't want to be civil around that stalker. _Unmei said.

_I just don't want to be around him period. _I told her.

_Can't trust a damn thing he says. _Unmei said.

All of a sudden, a premonition hit me. It made me take a step back it was so powerful. Something about this premonition felt different. It was like I was really there. I didn't just see. I had all my senses. This had only ever happened once. Everything was blurry though. I couldn't exactly tell where I was. Suddenly, I felt this sharp pain. I looked down and I had a sword sticking out of my abdomen. Someone stabbed me from the back. Then I came back to the present. I looked down and had the same wound, blood was pouring out of it. Everything went black.

When I woke up, I noticed I was in the infirmary. I sat up and it felt like the room started to spin. I held my head.

"What happened?" I asked myself.

"You tell me." I heard Aizen say.

I looked over at him. "I didn't realize you were here. I had a premonition and was stabbed in it and then I was stabbed in real life. That's never happened before."

"What was the premonition about? Perhaps it will help me understand why it transferred over to reality."

"That's another weird thing. It was blurry. I couldn't tell where I was and the person came from behind."

_You had an astral echo. _Unmei said.

"A what? Astral echo?" I asked.

_It's also called an astral premonition. Your powers are advancing. _

"Have you ever had a blurry premonition before?" Aizen asked.

"Well, when we were at the cemetery I did sort of. I saw my tomb stone. The month and day was blurry, but the year was plain as day. But it felt like I was actually in this premonition. Like I didn't just see, I had all my senses. Unmei called it an astral premonition."

"I have a theory"

"Share it."

"Perhaps your powers are evolving or maybe even mutating out of control, or you could be under severe emotional stress, that alone sometimes causes mental powers to not work properly. When the mind is out of balance the body responds by diverting functions away from it as often as possible, this can cause stress, depression and several other common negative humanistic conditions."

_Well of course you're under emotional distress! He's the one who put you in it! And he wonder why you have issues. But that's not it, you're powers are growing. I'll explain that to you later. As for it being blurry, I couldn't tell you why._

"Unmei said my powers are evolving, but she doesn't know why it was blurry. I've never really been able to control my premonition power. I see what I'm supposed to see."

"And now perhaps feel what you are supposed to feel."

"I suppose so. I wonder who it was. They deserve to be stabbed back."

"I don't know, perhaps your premonitions are stronger than you might think, perhaps you can change several factors, but not the outcome. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

_You can change the outcomes most of the time, but not always. _

"I understand. Everything we do affects our future, even the smallest of things. Some things are meant to be, some things aren't. I believe I have them so I can change the things that aren't."

"Exactly," He paused. "Did you happen to get a glimpse of the sword you were stabbed with?"

"I just seen the tip, it was silver like every other blade. It could be anyone's. Enough people hate me around here. Most of the soul society hates me. No telling."

"May I see the wound?"

I suppose." I lifted up my shirt. "Can you undo the bandages?"

They were wrapped all the way around my torso since it was a through and through.

"There's no need to do that for the idea I have in mind, unless you'd like to bleed all over the place." He touched the blood seeping through the bandages and I winced a little. "Did you know that 5th Division's specialty is Kido Kristen? As captain my most advanced ability was Kido. The wound here is still fresh so I may be able to extract some remaining residue of your 'attacker's' spiritual pressure. If possible, I may be able to identify him or her."

"Even if it's from the future?"

"You felt everything that happened. You said the action happened as if you were there. If that is the case, a trail of spiritual pressure should still have been transferred."

"That's kind of cool that you can do that. Would you stop the person if you knew who it was?"

"Most likely."

"That was a yes or no question. What do you mean most likely?"

"Without knowing exactly when this would happen it's hard to say if I would be around to stop the attack, or if you would still be on my side when the attack happens. Who knows if the spiritual pressure is mine fate may conspire us against one another."

"Why wouldn't I be on your side? I said I was and I am."

"You and I both know that you play to survive Kristen. You are like a mercenary, you stay with whomever has the best chances of winning. Currently that side is mine, but will it always be? I believe so, but fate may disagree, now then, if you would allow me to concentrate I can begin the extraction process."

"Maybe this time is different. Maybe I have an actual reason for being here now."

"Maybe, now then" A light green aura surrounded Aizen as he concentrated. He pulled a translucent spiritual essence off of my body and it formed in his hand. "Hmm, how strange."

["What?"

"The spiritual pressure is not a strand I recognize. And before Unmei starts saying something to you like 'The Great Sosuke Aizen not recognizing a reiatsu strand' why don't we instead analyze what this means."

I laughed about him mocking Unmei.

_Not funny. _

"I think that's the first time I've ever seen you joyous in my presence. I'm glad to see you smile."Aizen said.

_Aww how sweet, he made you laugh. _Unmei said sarcastically.

"But you know everybody's, don't you?" I asked

"I know the important ones: Captains, Lieutenants, each and every Arrancar, Ichigo Kurosaki and his companions, even Kisuke Urahara and those of his company, I know yours and Shane's. If this reiatsu is unknown it means you had best keep your guard up for an enemy we are both unaware of if they have the reiatsu to penetrate your defenses."

"I didn't have my shield up. So it must have happened very fast."

"Not necessarily."

"What other way could it have happened?"

"Most individuals let their guard down around those they are accustomed to, if one is normally friendly towards one's companion a stab in the back is not expected."

"A stab in the back is also cowardly."

_Took the words right out of my mouth._

"Not if it's the only way to gain an advantage. In order to get ahead in life one must do everything one can to make sure he or she comes out on top and alive. Doing so is only being human."

I heard my phone ring like I had a text. I reached over to the night stand and picked it up. I didn't know who it could be. I didn't have service here. I saw that the text was from Miranda. It ringed two more times before I opened it. Aizen was standing next to me, so he could see the whole thing.

Miranda:I didn't know if this would work, but i figured since we were n the same place I'd try and c if it would send.

Miranda: Ok so it sent. it does work. Where r u?

Miranda: Why arent u respondin? We're here to save u from tht man. Renji said his name was aizen or sumthin like tht. Tht is a cool name and all, but i dont like him. He's forcin u here. i want to b the 1 to kill him. They say he's 2 powerful for me, but i'm not scared of him. I'm gona make him pay. I'll make him get on his knees and beg 4 his life. I'll make him sry kris. I'll make him regret messin wit u. i promise.

"How foolish, they don't realize that there is no one to save. Will you tell your friend as much? That is, if you care about their lives." Aizen said.

Me: I don't need to be rescued. I am here cuz i want to b. U should b scared of him. Idk wat u can do, but i'm sure it's nothin compared to his power. Take the others and go home. Stay out of the war, cuz none of u stand a chance. You're fighting a losing battle. This is the last time u'll ever hear from me. Take my warning cuz i can't and won't stop those from attacking u. I will stop u if u try to kill Aizen as well. Goodbye Miranda, forever.

"No hesitation at all how pleasing. Unless you have plans I have something I need you to do for me while I make arrangements for invading Karakura Town."

I found out that Karakura town was the place in Tokyo where Ichigo and the other lived.

"No violence required." He continued.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Tosen, Gin and I will be busy making arrangements and with these intruders the Espada will be on edge. I need someone to monitor the security room. I'd like that person to be you. If you agree to this, until you are given an order otherwise you will have command of the Espada, control of the pathways taken by the intruders, and you may deal with them as you see fit. Normally I'd give this task to Ulquiorra, but he seem preoccupied with wanting to deal with Ichigo Kurosaki should the chance arise."

"I'd love too! I'm shocked actually."

_Me too, we're moving on up around here._

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Please you are just as much a member of this side of the war as Gin or Tosen so long as you choose to be. Know however that this is a privilege, not a right. Abuse this power in the wrong way and I will take it away. That's not a threat by the way, it's a promise."

"That last part ruined the moment. I was going to touch your hand, but now I'm not. See what you just missed?" I teased.

"That sounds like something Unmei might say, she starting to rub off on you in some ways, perhaps you might be doing the same to her."

_He doesn't want me to rub off on you. Then you wouldn't take his crap anymore. _

"Maybe I'm just getting more comfortable around you. You used to scare me silly." I laughed a little.

He smirked. "We can save this kind of talk for later. The trash needs to be taken out first, understand?"

Before I could answer, I noticed water starting to come in from the hall way. It was like there was a leak or something. Then a whole gush of water came down the hallway. A body of an Arrancar slide up. He was dead. His skin had like bubbles on it like he'd been boiled or something. Then Miranda stepped over the body and walked into the room.

"I found you! You know it was weird. Like something kept pulling me to come this way, it was like I was supposed to find you or something. Maybe Raina gave me the ability to track you, because she knows we're best friends." Miranda said.

"Leave." I told her.

"What? No! I came to save you. When you said I wasn't ever going to hear from you again, I ran off from Rukia. I was walking with her and she told me we were no match for what's his face, but I don't think she's right. He forced you to say that stuff, didn't he?"

"No."

She noticed Aizen and looked at him."Are you him?"

"And if I am? Who does that make you?" He asked.

"Miranda and you're about to die!"

Miranda went to attack Aizen, but I used my powers to slam her into the wall before she could connect. She looked over at me. I was standing out of my bed now.

"I said I would stop you if tried to kill him." I told her.

"What have you done to her?" Miranda asked Aizen.

"Me? I've done nothing. Kris is choosing to do this of her own volition, despite what you wish to believe"

"I told you that I would stop you if you tried to kill him. Leave now. Don't make me kill you." I warned.

"I'm not leaving without you." She said.

I didn't hesitate after she made her intentions clear. I formed my sword and ran at her. She made this column of water come up from the ground. I'm sure she had the intentions of trapping me in it, but it was of no use. I could control the water just as good as her. It never touched me. She looked surprised when I dissipated the water. She made a sword out of water and swung at me. I held up my hand and stopped the sword abruptly. I slung it out of her hand and threw her against the wall. I stuck my sword into her gut until it hit the wall behind her. I backed away and left my sword in her.

"H-how c-could," She coughed and blood comes out of her mouth, "you?" Miranda asked.

I put my hands out in front of me and they glowed yellow. "Forgive me."

I sent out an energy wave, but before it could get to Miranda she turned into water and disappeared. The wave hit the wall and dispersed the molecules in it causing a hole. I called my sword to me and held it horizontally, looking at Miranda's blood on it. I squinted my eyes and dissolved the blood off, leaving the blade clean. I looked at Aizen.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment and had a content smile on his face "You truly have made the right decision Kristen, were I any other individual I'd tell you that you've earned my trust, but of course I give my trust to no one. However, you definitely have proven yourself to the point where I no longer question your loyalty. If there is anything you need, just ask. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go make my arrangements and inform the Espada that you have temporary full authority."

"OK." I said.

I was in literal shock of what I had just done.

After Aizen informed the Espada and such, I went to the control room. I could barely look at my friends after what I had just done. Would they even be considered my friends anymore?

_I said I would tell you about your power advancement, so I think I will now. We need to talk about something to get your mind off of what happened. _

"Ok."

_It's called an astral premonition or an astral echo. This gives you the ability to project your astral body into another time frame. It'll start with you being able to project yourself into her future self's body, but it will eventually grow into you being able to possess a separate body from your future self in a vision. When you're able to do that, you'll be able to communicate with the people from the future in your vision._

"Will I get hurt every time?"

_No, it just depends on what happens in the vision. At this stage of it, whatever happens to future Kristen will happen to you. Once you're able to possess a different body then it won't be that way. You could talk to your future self_

"Will my premonitions advance anymore?"

_Yes, it'll eventually evolve into an active power. You have to wait for that though. _

"Can you tell me what it will be?"

_No. Just wait and see._

"Do you know what all Miranda can do? Er, what she could do?"

_She could create and manipulate water. It also seemed that she could control the temperature of the water. Something is telling me she could do water teleportation. She may not be dead, Kristen._

"Don't try to get my hopes up, Unmei. I killed her. Even if she teleported away, I still think she could have died in minutes. That was a pretty bad wound I gave her."

_What about Orihime?_

"What about her? I'm not going to believe she's alive unless I see her again. I don't want to get my hopes up only to realize she really is dead and that it was me who killed her. It was my fault Lee died too. That poor couple."

_Don't do this, Kristen. You had to do it._

"Yea, I ruin lives. That's exactly what I do."

_Don't be so hard on yourself._

"What the hell am I suppose to do? Be proud?"

_Well, you have power here now. _

"Yea, I killed my best friend just so I could live more comfortably here. That makes it all better."

Unmei didn't say much more the rest of the time. I cried the majority of the time.

I heard some knock of the wall. "Knock knock." I heard Gin say.

I wiped me tears away. "Yea."

"Aizen told me ya proved yourself to him." He could see him smiling widely out of the corner of my eye.

I wouldn't look at him, because he would know I'd been crying. "Yea, I did." I said still trying not to sound upset.

"I thought you'd be a little happier den dis, don't ya understand what dis means. Aizen ain't suspicious of ya no more. Ya can do whatever ya want and he won't think much of it. Ya got as much of a string ta pull round here as Tosen and I do now."

"Do you know who died?" I asked.

"Huh, what're you talkin' bout? Aizen didn't mention nothin bout no one dyin." His smile faded.

"I...I killed my...best friend." I wasn't able to hold back the tears anymore.

"I wish I could sympathize with ya on dat one Kristen-san, I can't say I can understand what yer goin through. However," He outstretched his hand* "If ya need a shoulder ta cry on for a bit, I'm right here."

I took his hand and wrapped my arms around him and cried into his chest. I couldn't reach his shoulder that well.

"I hope he's happy now." I sobbed.

"Dunno, hard ta get a read on Aizen when it comes ta dat. Although I'll tell ya dis, Shane ain't gonna be happy when he finds out about dis, but if and when he does, and he tries somethin let's just say Kamishini no Yari's gonna have a bit more target practice."

I looked up at Gin and put my hand on his face. "You're so good to me even though I'm a ruthless killer."

_Kristen, you're anything but ruthless. I am a ruthless killer, not you. _

"Takes one ta know one, ya think I never killed anyone before?"

"I've never really thought about it."

"Didja know that I killed da 3rd Seat of 5th Division ta get my position when Captain Aizen was just Lieutenant Aizen?"

"No, I didn't. But that doesn't change the way I feel." I laid my head back on his chest.

We stood there for a few minutes while I cried. Gin rubbed my back. This was so hard. I don't how I'm ever going to get over this.

"I don't suppose ya got time fer some intimacy do ya? This may be the last chance we get before the war." Gin said out of the blue.

_That's right, Gin. Get right to the point._

I looked at him, still with my hands on him and smiled. "I might be."

"Well you know my room's just down de hall," He moved over to the control booth and tapped a few keys. "Dere dat should put de alarms on automatic so if anythin happens you'll be paged" He handed me a small device.

"I know. I have fond memories of your room."

"Well come on then we'll make another one." He led the way.

When we got, we didn't waste any time. I told him we had to be easier than normal, because I was wounded. He said he would. When we got all of our clothes off, I laid on the bed and he got on top of me. He started kissing on my neck and chest.

"Do you really love me?" I asked.

He stopped and looked at me. "What kinda question is dat, course I do, I said so didn I?"

I smiled and put my hand on his face. "I just wanted to hear it again. Can you say it? I think you are dead wrong about not deserving me too."

"Yer entitled to your opinion, but anyways" He opened his eyes. "I love ya Kristen Meadows."

It took my breath away when he said like that. He actually opened his eyes all the way and looked into mine when he said. I knew he was telling the truth.

_What are you getting yourself into, Kristen? As if you don't have enough people in love with you. I know I know everything about you, but I have never understood this thing you have with Gin. How do feel about Gin? Is it how I think it is? _Unmei asked.

_Maybe you're not supposed to understand._

"Y..you opened your eyes." I said.

He narrowed them back to the slits he normally has them in. "I do that from time to time"

"I see that." I smiled. "You've kind of made the pain of earlier go away."

"Glad I could help."

I pulled his lips to mine and then we made love. It was amazing!

* * *

**Author's note: So it's been a while since I last posted, I am sry bout that. I do hope it was worth the wait! draconichero19 did Aizen and Gin once again, thank u! I really like the KrisxGin pairing, what do yall think? Even tho i like them i never can seem to smut it up with them lol. Anyways, review plz!**


	36. Chapter 36 The Reason

disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 36**

_**The Reason**_

I woke up suddenly from a bad dream the next morning. When I woke up, I fell and hit the bed.

"Was I just levitating in my sleep?" I asked.

_Yes you were. _Unmei answered.

"I was actually talking to Gin." I looked over on the other side of the bed. "But he's not here. I guess that's why he didn't answer."

_I'd say you were right._

"I love how he disappears." I said sarcastically.

_He's around here somewhere. _

"I figure so. They wouldn't leave for Karakura town without telling me, I'm sure."

_They didn't leave. I can still sense them. Don't worry, your precious Gin didn't go off to war yet. _Unmei teased.

"Ha ha, shut it."

_Touchy about him, aren't we?_

I rolled my eyes.

_I saw that. Ok maybe I didn't actually see it, but I know you did it. _

"So why was I levitating anyways? I'm in my underwear. What if someone came in and saw me?"

_First of all, this is Gin's bedroom. I don't think anyone is going to bust up in here. If they did, I would imagine it would be one of three people. Gin, Aizen or Tosen. Two of them have seen you naked and one can't see. So I think you're ok. Secondly, since when do you have any shame about your body? _

"Ok, ok. Never mind that. Why was I levitating though?"

_Let me think of a way to explain this. _

"So it was you?"

_Yes. I have the option of shutting you out at anytime. _

"What do you mean?"

_I can completely cut you off from me which means we couldn't communicate. It's very peaceful not hearing someone else's thoughts. I don't like to do it, so I haven't. But you were injured and I needed to get in touch with the nexus so you could be healed. To connect with the nexus I need complete concentration. That means I have to cut you off. I thought doing this while you were sleeping would be the best. So I did. When connected with it, I'm almost put in a trance. Hence the levitation. _

"So I'm vulnerable?"

_Of course not. The nexus protects you. It puts up a shield around you. Messing with us in this state would be a death wish, because it is truly the nexus protecting us when I'm connected with it. Not only would their attacks not work, but they would make it mad. It would probably kill them instantly. I'm sure most wouldn't be stupid enough to attack us though. Since she nexus is protecting us, its immense spiritual pressure would be very noticeable. That's why I waited till Gin left. He wouldn't have been able to stand it. I'm sure Aizen noticed spiritual pressure. Don't be surprised if he asks you about it. Everyone around here could probably sense it._

"So I can heal myself?"

_No, the nexus can. This isn't something recommended for battle. I need total silence to do this. But it can heal any injury; it just takes a little time. You should be all healed up though. _

I got out of bed and could tell I was better. It didn't hurt anymore. I went to the mirror and took the bandages off. The wound was completely gone. There was no scar or anything.

"Well that was pretty handy."

_I told you it protects its hosts. Speaking of hosts, I found some things out while I was connected to it._

"About what?"

_About Raina._

"What about her?"

_You remember yesterday when Sosuke was talking about me and what I was?_

"Uh huh."

_I told him I came from the nexus and he asked if I was the nexus given a sapien form. The nexus has no sapien form. But I did find out that Raina is more a product of the nexus that I'll ever be._

"What do you mean?"

_As being a part of the nexus, I can connect with it. Raina can connect with it herself. Her powers also draw directly from the nexus. This explains why she is so powerful. When the nexus gave her a piece of itself, the piece actually merged with Raina's soul. If anyone is a god around here, it's Raina. I am surprised that Aizen doesn't seem to be worried about her. Maybe it's because he doesn't know the full extent of her powers. You and Renji are the only ones who know what she really can do. Even if Aizen does have the thing on Renji, he still wouldn't know. She hasn't really used her powers enough. I did find out that Aizen played a big part in Raina being so powerful. The nexus is neutral, but it's controlled by good. When it gave Raina her powers, it did so in order to tip the scales in our favor. _

"So is the nexus bad now?"

_No. You're not bad and you know it. _

I sat down at the foot of the bed. "After yesterday, I wonder."

_I thought you were feeling better about that._

"I was. But I don't know."

_Go run to Gin, bet he could make you feel better. _She teased.

"I know he could. And not in the way you're thinking."

_Yea, yea. _

I happened to notice some clothes and stuff sitting on the other side of the room. I didn't remember them being there last night. I went to check it out. It clothes for me. He had brought me some clothes and my bath stuff.

_Aww how sweet, he brought you clothes and stuff so you wouldn't have to take the walk of shame back to your room in the clothes you wore yesterday. _

"Oh, whatever." I picked up the stuff and walked to the bathroom.

I showered and got ready.

"I wonder why Gin doesn't think he deserves my 'companionship'."

_Maybe it's because you're a good person and he's not._

"I think he's a good person."

_Yea, because he's good to you. But that doesn't mean he's been good to everyone else. _

"I haven't been good to everyone else either. I killed my best friend for crying out loud. I think he's a better person that I am."

_You don't know enough about him to make that assumption. _

"Maybe not, but he's good to me and that's all that counts. Shouldn't I be the one who gets to decide whose good enough for me?"

_I don't know. Maybe it has to do with Aizen, since he wants you. _

"I forget everything around here has something to do with Aizen."

_It's his world. We're just living in it. _Unmei joked.

"Yea, that's it." I laughed.

I sat back down on the bed. "Now that I can do whatever I want, I don't know what to do."

_Me either. Why did you jump up this morning? Were you having a bad dream? Since I had you cut off, I didn't know what was going on. _

"Oh yea, I was having a bad dream. I dreamed that Renji turned on me again. He picked the Soul Society over me once again."

_Sure it wasn't a premonition? He's known for doing that. It wouldn't surprise me if he did it again. _

"You know, it doesn't surprise me either. He's a soul reaper and he thinks just like the soul society does. He's one of them and that'll never change no matter how much he claims to love me. Why am I just now realizing this?"

_Love is blind._

"I guess so. I couldn't see any of this when I was around him. I was too caught up in him."

_Your love for him blinded you to the fact that he wasn't changing._

"I guess being here has let me open my eyes. It's benefitted me more than I thought."

_I agree._

"Do you think this is the right side?"

_For you, yes. Aizen is bad, but I believe he actually care for you. So I think this is the right side. If he does accomplish what he wants to, I think you will be ok. That's only if you play along though. If he asks you to be by his side when and if he does accomplish his goal, then it would be your best bet to do so. The Soul Society is still corrupt, even with central 46 gone. _

"Central 46?"

_I found that out when I was connected to the nexus. Central 46 was their governing body, Aizen killed them all. _

"That sounds about like him."

_Both sides are bad in this war. That's just my opinion. The Soul Society is supposed to be the good side, but they're narrow minded. When it comes to us, this side is better. We're accepted here._

"Yea, we are. I think I know my reason for being her now."

_Between the two sides, we're on this one. But don't forget that we have our own side and it's the best side to be on. We're the good in this battle. We don't think people that are stronger than us deserve to die. We don't try to kill what we don't understand. We just stand against who threatens the world we live in. _

"So that means…"

_That everyone is the enemy. The Soul Society wants us dead. Aizen wants to take over the world. Depending on how he wants to rule will decide if that is good or bad. _

"But if we wait that long then it might be too late."

_It's never too late. _

"How?"

_We have the book, remember? _

"Yea."

_Don't under estimate the power that book has. That's why no one around here can touch it. If it got in the wrong hands, bad things would happen. There's a lot of spells in there that you haven't read over. _

"Well it's so dang big; I can't read it front to back."

_I know. There some powerful stuff in there. That's why Aizen need not see it. _

"Gotcha! What about Gin?"

_How did I know you would want to show him? _

"Because he's important to me and I thought he might want to see it. I kind of want to take him to the nexus too. Just to show him how it feels and stuff."

_I don't think you should show him them book. I don't trust him. I don't care if you take him to it. He won't be able to do anything to it. _

"I just have to get him to leave with me without asking Aizen. I mean I got a spell to take us there. Those can't be detected, because I used them before and no one ever knew. Then Raina can send us back, I'm sure. I could even spend a little time with her. What about the spell I put on the house though? Would it see Gin as evil?

_Maybe not if he's with you. I don't know for sure. But you better go soon. I think the war is going to start very soon._

"I need to see Raina before it starts."

_Do you sense that?_

"I do. It's…"

_Renji._

"Where is he?"

_Start running and I'll direct you._

"I just want to tell him to leave. We have nothing anymore. I can't trust him."

_Let's go._

We finally ran upon him. Lee was with him as well.

"Kristen?" Renji asked.

Before I could say anything, Lee spoke. "Have you seen Miranda? I felt her spiritual pressure drop, then it disappeared. I haven't been able to get a read on her since."

I just ignored him. I couldn't even look him in the eye.

"I want you to leave." I said to Renji.

"We can leave now that I found you. We just need to find the others." He said as he walked over to me and took my hand.

I jerked my hand away. "I'm not going anywhere. I just want you gone."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm where I belong."

"Where you belong? How could say that? You don't belong here. You're not like them, Kristen. They must brainwashed you into thinking that or something…"

He kept going on and on about me not belonging here and why I should come with him. It was giving me a headache. Like this wasn't hard enough without him begging. But I knew why I was here now and I had to stay.

"Stop!" I yelled and threw my hands up.

They stopped alright. It was like they were frozen.

"What did I just do?"

_You learned something new. I was beginning to wonder when you would learn this. _

"What did I do?"

_I'll tell you later. Someone is behind you._

I turned around and Lee was inches from stabbing me in the back.

"It was him! He's the person from my premonition."

_I'd move, because they're not going to stay like this for much longer._

I stepped out of the way. Not long after did they unfreeze. Lee stabbed the air.

"What the hell are you doing, Lee?" Renji yelled.

Lee looked at me. "How did you move so fast?"

"Why did you try to kill me?" I asked.

"Because you killed Miranda! You looked so guilty when I asked about her. You ignored the question and you won't look at me."

"You don't want to fight me, Lee. You'll lose."

"He's not going to fight you. Put your Zanpakuto away now. That's an order!" Renji said.

He acted like he was going to sheathe his sword, but then he flash stepped to me and drew it. I caught him and slung him away. He fell against a rock. I held my hand out and it glowed yellow. I sent an energy wave at him but he moved. It crashed into the rock and dispersed the molecules in it, leaving only dust behind. I materialized my sword. He charged at me again. He sure does like to run at things. I slung his sword away and stepped behind him. I kicked behind the bend of his knee and he feel to them. I held my sword to his throat.

"I told you that you would lose."

_Game over._

I removed my sword and pushed him face first into the sand with my foot. I turned to walk off.

"So you can kill her, but not me?" Lee said.

I didn't say anything, I just kept walking.

"So is this it for us then?" Renji asked.

"Seems that way, doesn't it?" I responded as I stopped and turned around.

"It doesn't have to be."

"Yes it does. I'm not the same person anymore."

"It doesn't matter. I still love you."

"You wouldn't love this Kristen."

"Of course I would. My love is unconditional."

"Except when it comes to the Soul Society."

He exhaled loudly. "Not this again. I thought we were over that."

"We're not."

"I don't know what to tell you, Kristen. I've already apologized a million times."

"You don't have to tell me anything. The time for talk is over."

"What do mean?"

"It's not going to matter in a minute."

He looked confused.

"Let thee who waken from their sleep return at once to slumber deep."

He fell over and Lee laid his head back down.

_Sweet dreams _Unmei said sarcastically.

I walked away from them.

"Aizen should be happy; two more of the intruders are taken out. At least they're incapacitated and not dead. I couldn't kill my daughter's father."

_They'll be asleep for a while._

"So tell me about that new power. Am I freezing time?"

_It's an extension of your molecular manipulation. You are not freezing time. The proper name for what you're doing is called molecular immobilization._

"And what does that do exactly?"

_It works on the molecular level __by taking away kinetic energy from molecules and slowing them down to the point where they become motionless__._

"So it only lasts a few seconds?"

_It won't last long right now because it's new to you. Once you learn how to use it, it'll last longer and the range will grow. _

"This getting new powers thing is cool."

_You're not getting new powers. Your original ones are just growing._

"New to me!"

_I figure Aizen saw that whole thing on the cameras. He will probably want to know how you made them freeze. That's just a guess. So get ready to explain. I see him asking about the immense spiritual pressure too. I know he had to feel the nexus earlier. _

"I guess I'm ready as I'll ever be. Now I'm going to find Gin and tell him I know what my reason for staying here is."

I walked around till I could sense him. When I sensed him, I took off using his flash step to get to him. I made it in seconds.

"Whoa where's the fire Kristen-san?"

"I need to tell you something. I know why I'm here now."

"Oh?"

"The Soul Society condemns me for who I am. They want me dead because of my power. They want to kill what they don't understand. But no one is like that here. I'm accepted here. My power actually makes me special. This is where I belong."

* * *

**Author's note: draconichero19 was Gin once again. I'm making up for that week I made yall wait by posting 2 back to back. Hope you like it and Review Plz! **


	37. The cat fell in love with the mouse

disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 37**

_**The Cat Fell in Love with the Mouse**_

"Glad ya finally see what Captain Aizen been tryin ta get ya ta see all along."

"Yea, I guess being here has let me see things that I couldn't before."

He just smiled.

I raised my shirt up. "My wound is gone!"

"Well would ya look at dat? Did it do dat on its own or was dat all thanks to our hospital staff?"

I smiled "The nexus did it. I'm sure you probably felt its presence earlier."

"I mighta felt it a little." He chuckled.

I laughed. "I'm sure that was all." I took his hand. "You were gone when I woke up."

"I had business to attend to."

"I figured as much. Thanks for bringing me clothes and stuff."

"Not a problem, anytime."

I just smiled and played with his hands.

_You are getting in way to deep with him, Kristen. _

We were making eyes at each other when he quickly let go of my hands and turned around. "Hey there Captain Aizen."

I was a little confused as to why he let go. I thought Aizen knew about us. I decided to play along. I would ask Gin about it later.

"Hey Aizen." I said politely.

"Hello Kristen, Gin." Aizen said as he momentarily glared at Gin.

"Okay, I get it dis is a one on one session, you don't gotta tell me twice." He flash stepped away.

_Damnit, I wanted to tell Gin to find me later. I guess I'll just have to find him. _I thought.

_Or you could just not show him. _Unmei responded.

"One on one session? I have a feeling I know what you want to talk about." I said.

"Guilty conscience Kristen Meadows?"

"Guilty? What have I got to feel guilty about?"

"I guess that saying is too old for your generation then. I mean is there something I should know about that you're not telling me, but believe that I know about anyway?"

"I'll tell you anything. Just ask."

"What was that earthquake of reiatsu earlier?"

I had learned that reiatsu was the technical term for spiritual pressure.

"That was the nexus healing me. Apparently it can do that." I raised my shirt up. "No scar or anything."

"That's all that was? Kristen, every Arrancar in the palace and a few hollow hordes outside rampaging through Hueco Mundo felt that, I had to dispatch the Exequias to keep this place secure."

"Don't be mad at me. I didn't even know it was happening. I was asleep."

_If he's going to be mad at anyone, be mad at the nexus. We can't help its great power. It's not like new hollows aren't created every day. It'll be ok. No need for him to cry about it. _

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the situation. And also where were you? I put you in charge of the monitors to keep tabs on the incoming infiltrators. Of course I guess I can't be too upset since you took care of two of them."

"I have to sleep, Sosuke. I'm sorry." I looked down at the ground.

"If I needed someone to sleep I would've asked Starrk to look at the monitors." He switched from irritated to confused. "And since when did you yourself start referring to me on a first name basis, not that I'm complaining."

_He's an ass. He has no reason to be mad at you. He must have waked up on the wrong side of the bed or something. _

"I don't know. I like your first name."

He smiled. "Thank you for the compliment."

I smiled. "I really am sorry I let you down. I think you forget that I'm human sometimes."

_Do not apologize to him! You didn't do anything wrong. He shouldn't make you feel like you did. _

"We all need sleep Kristen, but most of us don't take naps in the middle of our shifts, that's unprofessional."

_I'm sorry, Kris. He has done went and pissed me off. I can't hold back any longer. I'm taking over. Sosuke Aizen and I are going to throw down if he doesn't adjust his attitude._

Unmei took over.

"She was injured! What the hell did you expect her to do?" Unmei asked as she clenched her fists.

"We have an efficient medical staff on hand, and there's no reason not to at least send word first, and especially not cause a reiatsu earthquake while healing." He clutched his head "Please excuse me, I need some tea."

Unmei followed him. "Now apologize."

He turned around and spoke softly. "Give Kristen back control, my apology is to her."

"For your information, I can't help how much power the nexus has. I can't control it." Unmei said before giving me back control.

"I apologize Kristen, I'm not mad at you, just frustrated with the current situation, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get some tea. Feel free to return to monitor duty, or come down to the dining hall. I'm sure Tosen could find something for you to do if you have nothing on your own agenda and don't want to go back to watching monitors."

"I was hoping we could talk some more."

_Why in the world would you want to continue your conversation with him? _Unmei asked.

_I want to know something._

_What's that? _Unmei asked.

_How he feels about me._

_This ought to be interesting. Let's see what he can come up with. _

"If you'd like to continue our conversation we can do so down in the cafeteria." Aizen said.

"I'd like that." I smiled and followed him.

When we arrived at the cafeteria, Tosen greeted us. "Good day Lord Aizen shall I fetch your tea?"

Aizen nodded and turned to me "Would you like anything to eat or drink?

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

Aizen sat down at the table and Tosen went into the other room to prepare tea.

"Sit." He gestured to the seat to his right

I sat down.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I learned something new today."

"And that would be?"

"I can sort of freeze people. Unmei called it molecular immobilization."

"Your powers are developing quicker ever since you returned here."

"I noticed that."

"Now do you understand why you belong here?"

I smiled. "I do."

Tosen walked up with Aizen's tea. "Your tea, Lord Aizen."

Aizen took it. "Thank you Tosen"

Tosen looked at me. "Would you like me to take over your shift Miss Meadows?"

"Miss Meadows? Sure. Just call me Kristen though."

"Very well" He then left.

"Tosen doesn't feel comfortable speaking to someone so informally that he doesn't fully trust."

"Oh, I'm a trustworthy person. But I guess I can't please everyone. Do I please you?"

He slowly shifted his eyes from the tea cup to me. "In more ways than one."

"In what ways?"

"You're reliable, you're loyal, you're responsible, your cooperativeness with the others could do with some work, but other than that you don't have many disappointing factors."

_You hear that, Kris? We don't have many disappointing factors. How nice of him to say that. _Unmei said sarcastically.

"That's all?" I asked.

"What did you expect me to say?"

"I don't know something a little more personal."

"Like what?" He asked before taking another sip.

I smiled. "You tell me."

"You sound like you're expecting me to say something specific."

"Nothing specific, I just thought there might be more to it."

"Don't lie to me now Kristen? You're trying to get something out of me, I can tell. What is it?"

"I just thought there would be more. I guess I might be wrong though."

"Maybe," He finished his tea and got up. "If you'll excuse me I need to continue preparations for invading Karakura town."

"Just know that you don't have to hide things from me." I said as I stood up and touched his hand.

"I hide things from everyone Kristen, even Gin and Tosen."

"But if it involves me, I should know."

"Just what is it that you are trying to learn from me Kristen?"

"How you feel."

"About what?"

"About me."

"I admire you a great deal. I think you're a wonderful individual."

_Well that certainly wasn't the response I was looking for. _Unmei said.

_Me either._

"That's all? Nothing deeper?"

"What do you want me to say Kristen?"

"You're going to tell me you spent all that time trying to get me to come here and stay here when all you felt for me was admiration? That cannot be all!" I said, very frustrated now.

"You want the truth?"

"Yes."

"The truth is, I do in fact love you Kristen Meadows. I want you as my goddess; it's been like that since you escaped Hueco Mundo the first time."

_And that's the answer we've been looking for. About time he admitted it. _

"Really?"

"Yes, really. At first I thought it was just infatuation or perhaps interest because you managed to escape from my domain, but then you did it again, and again and again. I became obsessed with you, wanted to force you to stay, tame you. I thought of you as an enemy and tried to force you to my side, but when you came here this time I was met with little to no resistance, it befuddled me. You always talk about how I can manipulate you, but I think, in a way you've done the same to me." He cupped my chin. "Stay with me Kristen, do not astray, you belong here, this is your home, you said it yourself, you are accepted here."

_Wait a minute, how did he know you said that? You said that to Gin and he wasn't even around at the time. _

"All this time I wanted you to care for me. Something inside of me thought you did, but I doubted it because of the way you acted. You are so hard to read. But you really do care. Things make so much more sense now. Thank you."

"You're very welcome, of course I like being hard to read. I don't like people being able to see the inside of me." He paused. "Of course now that I've said what I think, what do you think?"

"I can't tell you what it really is. I can only tell you what it feels like."

"What does it feel like?" Our faces got closer.

"It feels nice to know that you feel that way about me. I do have feelings for you. I'm not sure how to describe them. It feels good, whatever it is."

He then kissed me softly.

_Look at Sosuke try to win your heart. It's going to take more than that._

I opened my eyes slowly when he pulled away. I didn't say anything. All I did was smile.

"You should get back to work," he walked past me. "If you want to continue fraternizing, meet me in my quarters at your leisure."

He left and plopped back down in the chair. Unmei started laughing a little.

"What is so funny?"

_You are. You're a little player. _

I smiled.

_Acting like that kiss just made your day._

"Well, I wasn't expecting it. So it did take me by surprise."

_So now he thinks your putty in his hand. _

"I don't know what he thinks. I always thought held a torch for me. I'm glad he does. It explains so much."

_Now what are you going to do?_

"What can I do? I'm just going to see what happens. If Sosuke wants me as his goddess, he's going to have to put a little more effort into it. Right now, Gin is beating him in the ground."

_I think it's funny that he wants to tame you. He's way out of his league for that._

"Yea, I don't think he can tame me either. Maybe he doesn't want to anymore."

_We will see. You should make it required that if someone is going to tell you they love you, they must give you a gift or something. You'd have a lot of things by now. _She snickered.

"Yea, I would."

_You and those boys. _

"I like one of those boys."

_It's a little more than like and you know it._

"Yea." I smiled.

Gin walked through the door at that moment. I looked at him and smiled.

_There's your boy now._

_

* * *

_**Author's note: draconichero19 wrote Aizen's brilliant lines lol So Aizen finally stated his feelings. Who was shocked? I know it was short and I was going to add more, but i decided this should be it's own chapter. Review plz!**


	38. A life so changed

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 38**

_**A Life So Changed**_

I got up and walked to him. I stood real close to him, as close as I could without touching him. I flicked my hands and everything in the room froze except us. He looked kind of confused as to how that happened. I would explain later. I didn't have very long to kiss him before everything would unfreeze and I wanted to kiss him desperately. I clutched his robe, got on my tip toes and pulled him to my lips. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer as we kissed. After what seemed like only a few minutes, I pulled away. It wasn't near long enough to satisfy me, but everything would unfreeze soon. I stepped back to the position I was in before I froze everything. As soon as I stepped back, everything came into motion again. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"What was dat for, though I'm not complainin?" He asked.

"For loving me the way you do. I know I can't be the easiest person in the world to love."

"You're easier den some."

"Thank you. So what are you doing here?"

"Just grabbin a bite ta eat." He left and came back with sushi and sake.

"You looked kind of confused when I froze the room. I forgot to tell you that I can do that now."

"You don't have ta tell me anythin if ya don't want ta, unlike the soul society, here in Las Noches it don't matter what ya can do so long as you can do what ya need ta do."

"I don't mind telling you. I tell you everything."

He smirked "And yet I still keep secrets from ya." He took a sip of sake.

"Do what you got to do. I trust you. Plus keeping things in doesn't work out for me to well. Even though I have Unmei, it's not the same as talking to an actual person."

_You pick Gin over me? That's real nice to know._

"How come? Even though she's a part of ya, she's still got her own thought process, memories and personality."

"Because she is me, she already knows how I feel. I can't hide it from her. No point in telling her. Plus I don't always like what she has to say about things. An open mind is something she does not have."

_No you're just the one who lacks sense sometimes. I know what's right and you don't always like to do the right thing._

"You know what dey say beggers can't be choosers, and why do ya feel like I'm any better ta share tings wit?"

"Yea, I am thankful to have her. She protects me. Probably because of the connection I feel with you."

_Well at least you're grateful. _

"I'm surprised you actually trust me." He took another sip of sake.

_I don't, that's for sure._

"You love me. Why shouldn't I trust you? I mean you tell me all the things that Aizen won't."

"I loved Ran to, and yet here I am."

"Maybe this time is different. We're on the same side."

"Ran and I were on de same side to, for over 100 years"

"What are you trying to do? Push me away now?"

I was kind of thrown by what he was saying. I was sort of on the verge of tears.

"I'm just givin ya a good life lesson Kristen-san. I'm lettin ya know dat ya shouldn't be so trusting even ta people who are really close to ya, cause dat makes it easier for dem ta stab ya in da back if it has ta be done. I'm so crafty and wild heck I don't even trust me."

_It's bad when you can't even trust yourself._

"But you love me, right?"

"Course I do, I just don't want ya ta think that just cause I love ya that you can fully trust me, there are things that I keep hidden from everyone Kristen-san, even Captain Aizen."

"I guess I understand. I never told Renji everything."

"And I'm sure he didn't tell you everythin either."

"Probably not."

"Humor me, but do you believe dat Renji always follows the Soul Society?"

"I don't know really. He always followed them over me. I know that much."

"Well he went against him once actually."

"Yea when he saved Rukia. That's when you defected from the soul society. I had a premonition about that once. Saw everything."

_Yea, right after we kicked his ass that one time._

"Oh ya did didja? Did ya happen ta know dat it was Ichigo who put him on that path?"

"I didn't know that. I knew Ichigo was there though."

"Yup, Ichigo clobbered the guy and sent em ta get healed den, well I don't know what Abarai was thinkin at the time, but he went and finished masterin his Bankai and fought against Captain Kuchiki. It got really bloody, really quickly"

"Can we not talk about Renji? I don't care for him too much these days." I lied. "The only thing keeping him from his death is Raina. I couldn't deprive my daughter of her father."

"As Aizen might say, lies are unbecoming of a beautiful creature such as yourself."

"Yea, yea. I say it to convince myself. You think I'm a beautiful creature?"

"I'm only sayin what Aizen would say, and ya shouldn't lie ta yerself Kristen-san, that just eats away at your psyche," His eyes darted suspiciously around the room. He used Kido on all the doors and cracks. "I've soundproofed the room if ya want to go ahead and say how ya really feel bout everythin, I won't tell no one. I may be as underhanded as a mercenary, but when it comes to a woman's secrets I'd never tell a soul."

"You're only saying what Aizen would say. Does that mean you don't think I'm beautiful? I still love him and I always will. I understand we can never be though. We think differently on the important stuff. He will always be Raina's father though. For that fact, I won't allow him to die. And killing Miranda was the biggest regret of my life. I will never forgive myself for that." Tears start rolling down my cheeks.

"You always gotta put me into a corner dontcha? I do think you're beautiful, nobody would think you're anything but."

"What do mean put you in a corner?

"You always gotta make me come out and say what I think. I hate havin ta do that it's no fun when people can know what's on my mind."

"I just ask. I'm not forcing you to do anything. Unless it is that you can't say no to me."

"I don't like ta lie ta people I care about in general."

"That's nice to know me either.

"Ya know you and I have a lot in common more den we realize." He smirked wider.

"Yea, we do. Kiss me, now."

"Boy someone's impatient." He leaned over and kissed me.

"I've never had that much patience when I really want something."

"Heh neither have I."

"I want to show you something. Do you have anything you need to do?"

"I gotta couple a things I need ta take care of, but if ya need me ya know where ta find me"

"Ok, I'll catch up with you soon." I gave him a quick kiss before leaving.

_So if you can't trust the person who loves you, who can you trust? _Unmei asked.

"That is something I would like to know myself."

_Trust is very important in relationships._

"I agree."

_No one around here seems to know how to trust or be trustworthy. _

"For real."

_Which means no one is really relationship material. See where I'm going with this?_

"Yea, I probably shouldn't get involved with anyone here."

_Exactly, but you're going to._

"Yea, I can't help it."

I knocked on Aizen's door.

"Come in Kristen." He said.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked as I walked in.

_He's a creeper, that's how. _Unmei joked.

"I sensed your reiatsu from down the hall."

"Oh." I laughed. It was somewhat at Unmei. "I'm not all too skilled at recognizing people that way."

"I could teach you"

I smiled. "Maybe later. I have something to do, but I wanted to come and give you a little advice."

"And that would be?"

"So you know how you want me to be your goddess?" I smiled.

_How could he forget? You were his obsession. _

"Yes, I remember." He smiled slightly.

"You're going to have to put a little more effort into it if you want to make it happen."

"I don't expect anything less. I always seem to be met with resistance when it comes to what I want out of life."

"I'll make a deal with you."

"A deal?"

_Yea, what he said._

"That's what I said." I smiled.

"I heard you. I'm just so used to being on the giving end of deals is all. Nevertheless you have my attention."

"If you will put some effort into trying to win my heart and stop waiting for me make all the moves, I will not run away from you. I will let you woo me and won't resist."

_Tell him about the gifts idea and see if you can get anything out of him. Certainly he's got something to give you._

"Unmei also thinks I should make it mandatory for when people say they love me, they should give me a gift." I laughed.

He got up. "Is that so?" He walked over to me and kissed me softly. "I must say you've made this a lot easier than I thought it would be."

I smiled. "Kissing isn't wooing Sosuke."

"You're right, but it's a start. Have I ever told you how much I admire your beauty and how much your eyes sparkle like emeralds?"

I smiled. "There you go. I like this side of you."

He smiled. "I'm glad," He pulled me closer. "Most of the time my prey runs away if I'm too forceful."

"Don't be too forceful then." I advised.

Unmei took over. "You're not the only predator around here." She smiled creepily and gave me back control.

"Quite right, but even a hunter can become the hunted." He put a hand on my waist.

"Exactly." I moved his hand and pushed him to sit down in a nearby chair. I then got in his lap.

"We've been in this position before haven't we?"

"I believe so." I smirked.

He just softly gazed at me.

"What are you looking at?" I smiled.

_You're having way too much fun with him. _

"Just taking in and absorbing your beauty."

"You're very charming when you want to be. Now tell me you love me."

"I love you Kristen Meadows."

I smiled and kissed him. "How bad do you want me right now?"

"Very."

"Do you dream about it?"

"Not in the sense you might be thinking of, but I have longed for it."

_He dreams of taking over the world. Not even a beautiful woman could eclipse that dream. _

I smiled and kissed him again, longer this time. Then I got up. "I should probably leave you to think about more ways to woo me."

"Don't think you're going to get me to stumble all over you, I never mix my business with pleasure."

_Oh whatever, you've made him miss the point before. You could make him stumble over you if you tried hard enough. That's part of your powers. _

I cocked my eyebrow and smiled. _We'll see. _I thought.

"Never say never." I said.

I turned to leave.

_Are you going to try? _Unmei asked.

_Nah, I'm just messing with him. Mostly. _

_I have a feeling he was letting you. _Unmei said.

_Whether he was or not, I know he enjoyed it. He knows I'm a tease. He wouldn't love me if I was anything less._

_Do not get sucked in with his love business, Kristen. _

"Kristen?" Aizen said before I went out the door.

"Yes." I turned around.

"You need not enter the battle at the beginning, you are my secret weapon, besides if things do not go as initially planned I may need you to be able to keep a firm grip on both here and the battle out there."

"Ok, I can do that."

"Thank you. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Not right now. I'll see you later."

I found Gin and brought him back to my room. I got my book out and started flipping through spells. I needed the return to nexus spell.

"What is it ya wanted ta show me Kristen-san?" Gin asked.

"Wait a minute, I have to find the spell first. We have to leave here. You probably know more about me than I realize, but they're still some things that I know you wouldn't know. Aizen wouldn't know either."

_Of course Aizen wouldn't. He doesn't take the time to get to know anyone. Maybe you're little deal will change that. I like it when he's nice to you. I just don't like it when he's all over you. I don't want him to suck you in. _Unmei said.

_He's not going to suck me in. _

"Like what?"

"Stuff about my life, stuff that I would like you to know about me. Take my hand. I'm not sure how this is going to feel. I've never done it on myself before."

He hesitated.

"What is it?"

"You know what they say, look before ya leap, I know it's you, but I don't trust that crazy book far as it moves away from me."

_It doesn't trust you either. That's why it moves away from you _

"I promise it will be ok. I'll be with you."

"A right fine, but if somethin happens I'll know who to blame." He grabs my hand.

"Nothing will happen." I squeezed his hand. "A vicis pro panton quod ut panton it's locus. Reverto quis has been commotus ut it's vox tractus." White orbs start swirling around us. "Don't let go."

It teleported us to my basement right on top of the nexus.

_You feel that? It's nice to be home._

"See you're fine." I told Gin.

"Uh, we ain't supposed ta be here."

"Why not? No one is here but my grandparents and my child."

"We're not supposed ta leave Hueco Mundo without authorization from Captain Aizen."

_He may think he needs Sosuke's permission every time, but we don't. I refuse to be considered his subordinate. I am Aizen's equal. _

"He can't track this, so he'll never know."

"He would still notice that our reiatsu has disappeared from Las Noches."

"Don't worry about it. I'll have Raina stop time and it'll be like we never even left when we get back."

"A'right." He still seemed uncertain.

"Besides I shouldn't have to ask permission to see my child before I go off to war. We can say you can with just to make sure I wasn't up to nothing. Aizen should know I'm loyal to him by now."

_You're right, we don't need permission._

"I guess so."

"Cheer up." I embraced him. "Don't you want to know more about me?"

"That would be nice."

"I need to go see Raina first. She was napping, but she sensed me as soon as I appeared. She wants to see me before she falls back asleep."

"I'll follow ya then."

He followed me up the stairs and I peeked out of the door. I saw my Grandparents watching TV, the baby monitor right next to them.

"Flash step, so we're not seen." her grandparents were down stairs.

I flash stepped up the stairs and to Raina's room. I turned the monitor off, so we wouldn't be heard.

I walked over to Raina's crib and picked her up. "You've grown so much! I've missed you!" I kissed her on the forehead. "Can you do mommy a favor and stop time for a bit?"

Raina blinked and the clocks stopped ticking, everything was frozen in time except for us.

I looked over at Gin and he had a perplexed look on his face.

"What is it Gin?"

He shook his head and returned to normal. "It's nothin," His smile twitched.

"I guess you didn't know she could do this. She's a very special child." I smiled at Raina and stroked her cheek.

"I'll say." He looked slightly scared and worried.

"Are you scared? Don't be. She won't harm you."

"I know, just...never mind."

"No, tell me. Please. You're the only one beside Renji, myself and Miranda to really witness her power."

He pulled his thumb and forefinger across lips and turned it at other end to indicate a lip lock.

I put Raina back in the crib. "Sleep sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake up."

I pulled Gin outside and got real close to him. "Tell me, please." I did my puppy dog eyes. "If you tell me, I'll tell you what else she can do." I pressed against him.

"Sorry, like I said I keep secrets from everyone."

_I'm telling you Kris, if you would learn to use your luring ability then they wouldn't be able to say no. _Unmei suggested.

_I'd rather not. It just doesn't seem right. _

"But this is about my child."

"Answer me this, would ya want Aizen or me takin over responsibility of yer kid as a father figure?"

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

"Ummm, she has a father."

"Dat doesn't exactly answer my question; a simple yes or no would suffice."

"No. Renji is her father. I want her to know her real father even if we don't see eye to eye. It's only fair."

"Den next time I say never mind, drop da subject, got it?"

_Did he just get an attitude? Aizen had one earlier. Don't make me come out and set you straight, Gin._

"Are you saying that Aizen would want you or him to pretend to be her father?"

"Didn't I just say ta drop da subject?"

"I'm sorry."

_Do not apologize! Damnit! We don't have to listen to him! The only reason you are is because you like him. _

"Thank you, now is dere any other business ya got around here?"

"Yea, I wanted to show you some pictures. That way you can see how I was before all the mess occured."

"Kay, dat sounds like fun"

I took him by the hand and led him downstairs. We went into a room that had tons of pictures of me in it. There was also a grand piano and a guitar in the corner.

"My grandparents are proud of me, can't u tell?"

"A little." He joked.

I laughed. "This one is from a tennis tournament my dad and I was in at the country club. I was probably 17 at the time. Don't I look determined?" I Laughed. "We won it by the way." I handed him the picture.

"What's tennis exactly?"

_He don't get out much, does he?_

"There's a net in the middle and you hit a ball back and forth with a racket. That's a racket in my hand."

"Uh huh."

I laughed at his cluelessness. "Ok next one. I played Volleyball in high school. This was at the state finals my senior year. We won the championship. You probably don't know what that is either."

"You win a lot a championships don't ya?"

"Yea, I did. All my trophy's and medals are at my parent's house."

"Oh dere still alive."

"Oh yea. I just live here because I don't get along to well with my mother. That and well the nexus is here."

"I guess dat makes sense."

I handed him another picture. "Me cheering my junior year at one of the football games. I was co captain that year. I would have been captain my senior year if I hadn't quit."

"Why'd ya quit? Ya look liked you were enjoyin yourself."

"Whole bunch of drama. People were jealous of my talent I suppose and the fact that the one of the other girls' boyfriend had a thing 4 me didn't help."

"Bummer"

"Me doing gymnastics. I guess I was 15 or so. I stopped doing it shortly after that."

"You sure quit at a lot of things."

_He would point that out._

"I had a lot on my plate. I didn't quit some things. I didn't quit this." I handed him another picture. "Me dancing at one of my dance recitals. I was 18."

"All dis stuff wit your body, guess dat explains yer flexibility. If only your attitude was flexible."

_He's the one that needed the attitude adjustment earlier. _

I cocked my eyebrow and smiled. "You like my attitude and you know it."

"I know."

"Ugh, me and Shane at that same recital. That needs to been thrown away or something. We hadn't been dating very long in this picture."

He drew Shinso "I could do somethin real quick for ya."

"Go for it."

He tossed the picture in air, pointed his sword straight across and as the picture was level with the sword, Shinso pierced right through it leaving nothing but the frame.

_Show off. _

I smiled. "Thank you. Here's me playing piano at another recital. I think I'm 19 in this one. I took piano lessons forever."

"What is it with humans and piano lessons?"

"My mom made me do it. She said I needed to be cultured. I ended up liking it. I have been playing for almost 15 yrs now. I'm extremely good at it I must say."

"We got a big organ in Las Noches play for us sometime."

"I will and it'll be damn good." I laughed. "Me and my dad at the homecoming game after I was crowned homecoming queen my senior year."

"I'm noticin ya don't have much stuff from ya years in college education."

"Haven't got there yet. Me and Miranda with our dates before our senior prom. I was prom queen that year."

"You get a lot a rewards dontcha?"

"I do. I'm an accomplished individual. Me making my salutatorian speech at graduation. I remember working so hard on that speech."

"Smart and beautiful, that combination's hard ta come across in dis day and age isn't it?"

_It is and he should consider himself lucky that you're interested in him. You could have anyone._

"You're sweet. Me, Miranda and Shane after graduation. I had, no lie, just went out with him on our first date like two nights before and he was already acting like he owned me. I should have picked up on the signs and not continued to see him. I was young and naive."

"But if ya hadn't ya think you and I would be standing here right now talkin about it?"

"Probably not. I never really thought about that. My college graduation. I was in the top of my class."

"Whatcha study?"

"Nursing. My mother made me do that. She said I needed at something for after I was done modeling. She said modeling wasn't a real career, but I made more money doing it than I ever will being a nurse."

"You and yer mom never saw eye to eye didja?"

"Nope. Still don't. I haven't spoken to her since Raina was born. Me and my cousin playing our guitars and singing at Christmas. If you look close, you can see my lip was trying to heal. Shane had punched me in the mouth. Of course I lied about what happened. I left him that January though."

"Ah so is dis da most recent pic ya got den?"

"No. That there," I pointed to the wall, "was my first magazine cover. My Grandparents framed it. I had just turned 20. Those over there," I pointed to a group of pictures on the wall, "are all modeling photos." I picked up a magazine off the table. "Me on the cover of sport illustrated swim suit edition. There's a framed one of this one too somewhere." I handed it to him. "I've got several pictures on the inside too. Those were pretty recent. I was 21. I remember they had to photoshop my pictures because I had a couple bruises where Shane had hit me. I lied and said I ran into the door facing or something like that. Pathetic, huh?"

"I don't know why you lied to yourself for so long."

"I loved him and thought he would change. I was also scared to leave."

"Well yer here now and dats what matters"

"Yea, it is. I'm happy where I'm at. This is a mascara ad out of a magazine. The people I did the ad for made a fuss over my eyes. They loved them." Laughs.

"You sure dey weren't lookin at dey other pair?"

"What other pair?"

"I think ya know what I'm talkin bout" He nudged my breasts with Shinso's hilt.

I laughed. "You're dirty minded. I think they really meant my eyes. Me at my baby shower. I was huge. But I'd do it all over again for Raina."

He just smiled.

"This is the most recent. Me and Raina. Isn't she just gorgeous?"

"Uh huh"

"So that's it. I think you might know a little more about me now. I want to see Raina before we leave. She's awake now."

"Kay, den we'd better split."

I went up to Raina's room. I picked her up and looked at her innocent face. I couldn't say goodbye to her again. I couldn't leave her. I was her mother. I'm supposed to protect her. She has to come back with me. I took Raina with me downstairs. Gin followed. I walked to the den where my Grandparents were frozen in time.

"Let them exist outside of time, like us Raina."

Raina looked at them and blinks. The immediately noticed me and stood up.

"Kristen?" Nana says.

"Are you back?" Grandpa asks.

"No and I probably won't ever come back here. So i'm taking Raina with me. I can't leave her again."

"I thought you didn't feel she was safe there?" Grandpa asked.

"I used to feel that way, but things have changed. My whole life I grew up feeling different. I never knew why. Sure I was accepted by everyone. I was very popular, but I never felt I truly belonged. Now I know why. I was different. I have finally found a place I belong and I don't want Raina to grow up feeling the way I did. I want her to feel like she belongs. She's special and needs to be with other people that are."

"I never knew you felt that way, Kristen." Grandpa said sympathetically.

"No one did. I didn't tell anyone."

"Who is that?" Grandpa asked referring to Gin.

"I don't see anyone." My Nana responded.

She wasn't spiritually aware.

"It's nobody. I have to leave now." I started crying. "You can't understand why I'm doing this. But being accepted is a big deal. I won't be returning. I have to let go of my old life before I can embrace my new one. The memories will fade and it'll get easier. There's always a spell to make you forget if not."

"We don't want a spell put on us, Krissy! You're our only grandchild! We won't forget. I refuse." My nana said hysterically.

Grandpa hugged her. The tears were pouring from my face even though I was trying to be strong for Raina.

"You really don't want to go, do you?" Grandpa asked.

"I do."

"There's another person with you. I can't see him, but your Grandpa said so. He's making you do this, isn't he? You would never leave us." She said, crying.

"No, I'm doing this on my own Nana. I really wish you understood, but I can't make you."

Gin opened the Garganta. "C'mon let's go."

"Kristen, wait!" My Nana yelled.

I flicked my hand and froze them. I walked over and kissed my Nana on the cheek.

"There was a time before my existence and you were fine. You'll be fine when I'm gone." I said to her and then walked in the Garganta. "You know Raina could have teleported us back. Time is frozen in Hueco Mundo as well. It's stopped everywhere."

"I prefer de Garganta, so sue me, it's nice and dark, I like de dark"

I pushed him playfully. "So do you think Aizen will be able to tell that time was stopped?"

He shrugged

"I guess I should just tell him that I went to get her."

"I think he'll notice de moment we emerge."

"That she's with us?"

"Yeah"

"He's probably going to be mad. Better mad at me than you though."

"Guess so."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nah, nothin"

We emerged from the Garganta.

"I guess I am going to find Sosuke, before he finds me."

Gin started to leave. "That'd be yer best bet I guess. Or before I find him." He chuckled.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

_It means he's up to something. He's proving his point about not trusting him, I'm sure. You better beat him to Aizen._

"Nothin," He flash stepped away.

Well, we can beat him. Ok Raina, teleport me to Aizen. I think I should beat him."

Raina teleported us right in front of Aizen. It was pretty safe to say we beat Aizen.

"That makes mommy feel weird, Raina. I don't like teleporting." I laughed.

"So you've brought her, as I expected." Aizen said.

"Expected?"

"You didn't think I noticed when yours and Gin's reiatsus dropped off for a second?"

"He said you would. But I thought since I feel safe here now that she can be with me. She needs to be in a place where she's accepted too."

"That she does," He smiled. "She's beautiful Kristen"

"I know." I looked at her and she smiled at me. "Do you want to hold her?"

_What? NO! Don't let him hold her! What are you thinking?_

"May I?"

I handed her to him. "Support her head."

"I've held a child before Kristen"

"Not mine and I'm protective."

"So I can tell."

"Can you blame me? She's very special."

"She most certainly is."

"Do you want to know what she can do?"

"She has powers?" He sounded intrigued.

"Oh yea. I thought you knew. She's had powers since she was in my womb."

"I knew she would have powers, I didn't know she already had them. Why don't you document everything for me in the archives lab, it's where Szayel's quarters used to be."

"Raina, can you do that for mommy right quick?" She smiled and blinked. "It's done."

Aizen looked unsure of what just happened.

"She did it. It's all there. Sosuke, when I say she's special. I really do mean special."

"I see, do you mind if I look after her for a bit?"

_Do not let him leave with her, Kristen. Please listen to me on this one. _

"I just got her back. I want some time with her."

_Thank you. I don't think he was going to hurt her. But she's very impressionable at this age. She doesn't need to learn anything from him. _

"Very well then, if there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask."

"You sure you don't want me to tell you her power? I thought you might want to hear it from me. Gin acted sort of scared. I wanted to be here to tell you to not be scared."

"There's nothing for me to be frightened of, now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go check those reports and create an audio file for Tosen." He flash stepped away.

_He better be scared. I've said it before and I'll say it again, if anyone is a god around here it's Raina._

"I'm nervous about what he will say about her power."

_Well I'm kind of interested in what he will say. I'm also interested in how everyone around here will react when word gets out about what she can do. _

"I wonder if Aizen will want to keep it a secret. I don't want it to cause an uproar or anything."

We continued to talk about that until we got to my room. I sensed someone in there. It was one of the very few people I could actually sense. I walked in the room and there he was sitting on the couch.

"Grimmjow."

* * *

**Author's notes: You know the drill by now. Draconichero19 was Gin and Aizen, thank u! So you find out a lil about Kris's past. Shouldn't be very surprising that she did just about everything and won just about everything lol. So aizen will know what Raina can do next chapter. I plan on revealing her powers finally next time, so yall will find out as well. I know a couple ppl already know, but those who don't, what do you think she can do? And Grimmjow returns 4rm his hiatus! Review plz! **


	39. I'm on your side

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or its characters.

**Chapter 39**

_**I'm on Your Side**_

"Grimmjow."

He stood up.

"How did you get in here?"

"I had to kill a couple people, but it's no big deal." He smiled.

"So how long have you been here?"

"In your room? Not very long."

"When did you even come to Hueco Mundo?"

"I followed Kurosaki and them. I split off from them once we got here. I know this place like the back of my hand. I knew I could find you. With them providing a distraction, it made it even easier to get to you. You're not alone very much though, that's why I haven't approached you till now."

"So have you been following me around?"

"Kind of, but at a very safe distance. I didn't want anyone to sense me. I didn't follow you all the time, just sometimes."

"So do you know about me and…"

"Ichimaru? Unfortunately, yes." He looked a little ticked off.

"I don't know what to say about that."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know."

"How does he feel about you? Do you know?"

"He claims to love me. I don't know if I believe him anymore. He was acting weird today. He doesn't want me to trust him."

"You shouldn't trust him. He's not a good person."

_I agree._

"Are you mad?"

"Hell yea! Not at you, but at the situation. I mean, I couldn't pull you away from Renji. But then you come here and Gin gets you so easily! Honestly, what does he have that I don't? It sure as hell ain't looks!"

"It didn't start out as anything really, but I guess it turned into something. I didn't mean for it to happen and I'm sure he didn't either. It just sort of did."

"Like us."

I smiled. "Yes."

"You just have this power over the opposite sex. I don't think you realize what you do to us men."

I smiled and put Raina in her bouncy seat. I sat down on the couch after.

"So why are you here? If you're here to try to get me to go back, you're wasting your time."

"That's not why I'm here."

"Then what are you here for?"

"You tell me."

"Huh? Whose side are you on?"

"Yours. I'm on your side, Kristen. I'm here for you. Tell me what I need to do and I'll do it."

"What? Really?"

"Yea. You're here for a reason and I'm not going to try to make you leave, nor am I going to ask your reason. I don't need it. I'll fight for you no matter what the situation."

I smiled. "That means a lot to me."

"It's how I feel."

"Do you think Aizen knows you're here?"

"I'm sure he does. Nothing gets past him."

"I know one thing that did."

"What's that?"

"Raina and her powers. He didn't know she had any right now and I know it's because I decided to keep it secret."

"Yea, you have kept it a secret. I don't even know what she can do."

"Aizen will know soon enough. He had me fill out a report of whatever of her powers. When he left me a few minutes ago, he was going to look at it."

"Can I know since you're telling him?"

"Sure. She is safe here anyway." I used my powers and called the book to me. I flipped through the pages until I found the page that described her powers. "She can heal others and herself. She's been healing since inside the womb. She healed me every time I got any scrap or cut. It says here that she can heal any kind of injury, no matter how severe."

"No one could hurt her then. It would be kind of like regeneration, only better."

"Uh huh. She has telekinesis and a shield like me. This is where it gets dangerous. This power," I pointed to the name on the page, "is the reason why we kept it a secret. The book calls it the ultimate power. Reality warping."

"What can she do with that?"

"Anything she wants basically. The book lists some of the things. She can reshape matter and energy. That means she could turn things into other things. For example, she could turn a book into a toy. She could turn fire into water. She could turn a cero into money. Basically she could turn anything into anything she wanted."

"Could she turn people into anything?"

"Yes. She can create and alter life forms. I think this means she could bring inanimate objects to life and such. She can turn her thoughts and desires or another person's into reality. That right there basically gives her the power to do anything she wants or desires. She can simulate any and all other powers and abilities. She can bend time and space. That means she can slow down, reverse or stop time. She could also travel forwards or backwards in time. She could even rewrite the laws of physics."

"Wow! How in the blue hell do you fight someone like that?"

"You don't if you're smart."

"I guess not."

"If the Soul Society thinks I'm omnipotent, just wait till they see Raina. She's a force of nature."

He started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I wish I could see Aizen's face when he reads what all she can do."

_Oh me too!_

"Why?"

"There's someone a hell of a lot stronger than him and that someone is a baby!" He laughed harder.

I just smiled.

"He's gonna piss his pants!" He continued laughing.

_He should! The mighty Sosuke Aizen reduced to nothing by a 2 and ½ month old!_

"Oh gah, Grimmjow. You got Unmei going now." I laughed a little.

I guess it was kind of funny when I thought about it. I wonder if he would tell Gin and what Gin would think. I knew he looked a little worried when he found out she could stop time. I've never been worried about what she could do. She was given those powers for a reason meaning she can control them. Grimmjow had Raina laughing. It was so cute when she laughed.

"Watch her a second." I told him.

"Alright."

I went to Raina's room to get a diaper and some wipes. When I pulled a diaper out, I had a premonition. I didn't recognize where I was. This little girl ran up to me and said, "Raina isn't sharing mommy." She had chestnut brown hair like me and she looked just like I did when I was younger, all except her eyes. She had beautiful blue eyes. I told her to tell Raina I said to share and then tickled her to get her to cheer up. She smiled and the smile looked so familiar. When she ran off the premonition ended.

_You know whose smile that looked like, right?_

"Yes."

_I'm guessing that's who she got those eyes from as well. _

"Me too."

_So do you think you're…_

"I don't know."

_You should probably find out._

"Yea." I said as I picked up the diaper I had dropped.

I went back in the living room and changed Raina's diaper. My stomach growled after I got finished.

"Sounds like you're hungry." Grimmjow said.

"Yea, I haven't had anything to eat all day."

"I can watch the kid while you go get something."

"I think I'll take her with me. You probably don't need to stay in one place very long."

"You're probably right. I have something to ask you before I leave."

"What's that?"

"What is love?"

"Oh wow, uh let me think." I thought for a minute. "Love is delicate. It doesn't revolve around lust, infatuation, obsession, or comfort. It is something that withstands all tests of time if it is true. It goes beyond pheromones and conscious feelings. It is a subconscious, magnetic attraction that cannot be broken by any force in the universe. Erica Jong said it best. 'Love is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it...It really is worth fighting for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk everything, you risk even more.' I can think of one more quote for the bible describing love. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. - 1 Corinthians 13:5-7. I hope that helps. Defining love is a hard thing to do." I smiled.

He smiled. "It does help."

He got up and walked over to me. He put both his hands on my face and kissed me passionately.

"Remember, I'm on your side. I'll fight to the death for you if I have to." He said.

He started to leave.

"Wait!" I said and he turned around. "What was it you wanted to tell me before I was brought here?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you later." He smiled and sonidoed away.

I picked up Raina out of the bouncy seat.

"Looks like you're going to have a little sister. I always planned on having more kids, but not this soon." I said as I walked out the door.

"Are you pregnant?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I jumped because I didn't even know anyone was there. It was Shane.

"Bet you didn't even know I was here. I have the ability to mask my spiritual pressure." He gloated.

"Stop stalking me!" I said as I walked away toward the cafeteria.

He didn't listen.

"You didn't answer my question." He said.

"I don't know the answer." I said as I walked faster and held Raina tighter.

"You were talking like you did."

I stopped and looked him straight in the eye.

"Leave me alone!"

He stepped back. "What the hell is with your eyes?"

"Nothing."

"They just flashed black."

"Unmei?"

_I got control for like a half second. _

I turned around but he grabbed my arm. I jerked my arm away and he fell back a couple feet.

_You just used your telekinesis. It's Raina, Kristen. She's making it possible._

"What the hell is going on here?" Shane asked as he got up.

He looked at me for a second and then drew his sword.

"Shane! I have Raina, what are you doing?" I yelled.

He charged at us and I backed up. He raised his sword and when it came down someone blocked it. It was a woman. She had long white hair, blue eyes and creamy white skin. She was wearing a flowy sky blue dress and no shoes. She had wind blowing around her.

She pushed Shane away and he looked just as confused as I did. She came out of nowhere and she definitely wasn't an Arrancar. She suspended her sword in the air and it turned into 2 bladed fans. She ran at him and attacked. As I watched her fight him I noticed that she moved like the wind, she was fast. She could throw the fans and like control them with the wind or something. It was pretty cool. She owned Shane pretty much. She cut him up badly. He was on the ground when she closed the fans and made an energy sword out of them. She raised the sword over her head and swung down at Shane. Before she made contact, she stopped and turned around.

"As you wish, Raina." She said.

With a gust of wind, she disappeared.

I was sort of in shock to know my daughter had something to do with that person. I wondered who it was. Shane was still lying on the ground with cuts all over himself. I walked over to him.

"Even though I probably shouldn't, I'm going to get help. See I'm a good person Shane."

I went to get help and found Tosen. I explained what happened to him. I told the truth. I told him that Shane tried to attack me and this woman came out of nowhere and protected myself and Raina. I told him that she addressed Raina as well. He said he would take care of it. I suppose he did. I didn't hang around to find out. I went to get some food and took it back to my room to eat.

_Well I'm sure Aizen will know about this incident shortly. _

"Me too." I said as I ate.

_I wonder if he thinks things are more exciting around here when you're here. It seems like something is always going on with us. _

I laughed a little. "Yea it does. We can't be tamed."

_Nope. _

After I ate, I looked at my watch. "Damn, it's almost my turn to watch the monitors."

_Better stay in there this time. Don't want to get in trouble again. _Unmei laughed.

"Yea, it's so boring in there. I'm going to take Raina with me and the Book. I'll look through it and try to make up some spells. I can watch the screens and do all that. I'm an awesome multitasker."

I got Raina's diaper bag and put some diapers and such in there. When I got everything I needed in there, I stuck the book in.

"Raina, can you do mommy a favor? I'm going to hold your hands and think of this girl from my premonition. Can you make a picture of her for me?"

I took her hands and imagined the girl. When I opened my eyes, a photo was laying on the couch. It looked like an actually picture.

"Thank you sweet heart!" I kissed her.

_So are going to show him?_

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet. It would be too early to find out if I'm pregnant."

_Sosuke is not going to be happy._

"He doesn't have to know."

_You can only hide a pregnancy so long._

"I know, but I may not be. Who knows how far in the future that was?"

_She sure does favor him when she smiles._

"Yea and then her blue eyes. She looks like me mostly, so it's hard to say who the dad could be. That is until she smiles."

_She doesn't look anything like Raina._

"That's because Raina is her daddy made over, except for the eyes. The girl in the premonition was me made over except for the eyes." I laughed.

_What a coincidence. At least it isn't Aizen's._

"He'd be overjoyed if I was. He already told me he wanted me to be the mother of his child."

_He probably thinks they'll be uber powerful!_

"I don't think they get more powerful than Raina and the chances of any of my other children being as strong as her are slim I would say."

_Yea the nexus isn't known to give out the same power in one generation. Like if it was going to give reality warping to someone again, they wouldn't be in Raina's generation. It's never gave anyone reality warping, not until Raina. It gave telekinesis to your Grams, you were the next one to have it. No one else in your generation will have it, like none of your cousins._

"But my dad is an only child and so am I."

_You're forgetting that your Grandpa has brothers and sisters. Their children could have powers. _

"Really? I never thought of that."

_Yes, but your Great Uncle and Aunt's grandchildren won't have telekinesis because they're in your generation and you have it. Get what I'm saying?_

"Yea, I understand now. Could their children have it or not because Raina has it?"

_It's not likely that they would because Raina has it and it exists outside of her reality warping ability. Raina could have any power she wants with her reality warping ability, but that wouldn't count against anyone. For instance say that Raina wanted pyrokinesis, so she used her reality warping to grant herself that power. That wouldn't throw anyone else in her generation out of having it, because the nexus didn't give her that ability. She gave it to herself. _

"Gotcha. I wonder if any of my cousins have powers."

_It's possible. _

"Shouldn't you know since contacting the nexus?"

_I didn't think to gather that information, so no I don't know it. I do know that you and Raina are the only ones who are acting on their powers. The others could be like you used to be, have them dormant inside. If that's the case, all they have to do is awaken them and see if they're strong enough to use them. Your Grams and Grandpa awakened theirs, but they wasn't strong enough to use them to their full potential. _

"Do you think Grams telekinesis would have been like mine? Like have someone like you?"

_Probably not, everyone is different. Kristen, you are pretty special. You were the first person the nexus every granted more than one power to. _

"Really?"

_Yes, everyone before you only had one power. Your Grams just had telekinesis. You Grandpa just had premonitions. They're others and they only had one power. Raina only technically has 2 powers. Her healing is part of her reality warping. Then she has telekinesis and the shield is part of that ability. You have 5 different abilities: Premonitions, Telekinesis, Molecular manipulation, Mind tapping and Luring. The nexus has a lot of faith in you. Hold your head high and don't worry so much about all these men in your life. You are a powerful woman. You don't need them. _

"Easy said than done."

* * *

**Author's note: So now you finally know what Raina can do and yes she is pretty over powered, but I'm ok with that. She has a reason to be. Do you know who the woman was that protected Raina and Kris from Shane? And what about that lil girl from the premonition? Review plz and let me know! **


	40. Chapter 40 Clarification

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or its characters.

**Chapter 40**

_**Clarification**_

I picked up the picture of the little girl. I was guessing she was around 3 years old. She was beautiful no matter what her age was. I couldn't believe I was going to have another baby girl. I was worried though.

"You're supposed to wait at least a year before having another baby. That gives the mother's body time to heal. Plus it's dangerous for the baby as well. I read somewhere that intervals of less than six months from delivery to conception of the next baby increases the risk of preterm birth by 41 percent. That's a big percentage! This baby has almost half a chance of being born early."

_Calm down. First of all, we do not know for a fact if you're pregnant at this very moment. You need not stress though, just in case you are. Secondly, you didn't hold Raina full term…_

I didn't let her finish. "I didn't hold her 9 months, but she did go full term. She was fully developed at birth."

_Ok, you got me on that one. Who's to say that Raina hasn't healed your body for you?_

"She wouldn't know to do that."

_She is smarter than you give her credit for. Plus if and only if this baby is born early, we have Raina and nothing bad will happen to this baby as long as we have Raina. _

"Raina is depended upon way too much for a 2 and ½ month old."

_It comes with the territory of being all powerful. She has that to look forward to for the rest of her life._

"But she can handle it. The nexus made her this way for a reason."

_Exactly. The nexus would not give her that kind of power if it did not think she could handle it. I'd say she handles it pretty well, given the fact that she's been using them since before birth. If she can use it at this age, think of what all she could do when she gets older. _

"You're right. Plus no need to stress. If I am pregnant, it's not like there's anything that can be done about it now. What's done is done."

_Right. You're going to be fine and the baby is going to be fine. _

"It's too early to take a test. If I conceived the first time we done it, then in a couple days a blood test should be able to detect if I am or not."

_So are you going to tell him?_

"I thought I would wait till I knew if I was or not before I mentioned it to him."

_Why? He should have to go through the wait with you. You shouldn't have to bear this alone. _

"Maybe not."

_Make him sweat it out. _She laughed.

"Maybe I will just show him the picture and go from there."

_That's better than nothing. _

I looked at my watch and figured I'd better get to the control room. It was almost my shift. I picked up Raina and her diaper bag, then left. When I got to the monitor room, it was Tosen who was there.

"Is Shane ok?" I asked.

"It surprises me that you show any sort of sympathy towards that War Mongrel, but yes I'd say, given the professionalism of our medical staff and the lack of elapsed time between injury and treatment, he'll be fine."

"I show him sympathy, because he did not show me any. Do unto others as you would have them do to you. I won't be like him. I'm better than that. Thank you for making sure he was taken care of. This is like the third time he's been sent to the medical ward after trying to mess with me. You'd think he would learn."

"Most Barbarians do not know the meaning of what it means to act towards others as you would have them want to act towards you. It's a wasted effort. I don't see why he doesn't either by the way, even animals know better than to stick their snouts where it hurts."

He then left.

_Shane just got compared to an animal! Good one, Tosen. _Unmei laughed.

"I don't think he was making fun of him."

_Oh, I know. He was just pointing out his stupidity. _

"Shane is normally smart. He always has been. I wonder what his problem is."

_I told you, it's his power. He was never meant to have power. Neither was Miranda. That is what will lead to their ultimate demise. _

I walked over the chair and sat down. The bouncy seat appeared almost instantaneously.

"You must want in it." I said to Raina.

I put her in it and then continued my discussion with Unmei.

"So you're saying because they have powers they are destined to die now?"

_Pretty much. They weren't meant to have them, meaning they can't handle them. Miranda's made her fearless. She thought she could beat anyone which was nowhere near the truth. That caused her to have the guts to stand up to Aizen. It took away her ability to reason. She died for it, supposedly. _

"You still don't believe she's dead?"

_I have my reasons not to. _

"Whatever. I refuse to believe she's alive unless I see it with my own two eyes. Anyways, we know how Miranda got her powers. How did Shane get his?"

_The Hogyoku, of course. _

"Aizen showed me that one time. I haven't seen it since. I never knew what it could do though."

_It's a reality warping device, basically._

"What? It can do what Raina can?"

_No, it's restricted. __It can only manifest the desires of the heart of a person who has the strength needed to power that manifestation. It powers itself on the will and determination of an individual. _

"Shane's got some determination, that's for sure."

_When I connected with the nexus, I was curious about the events that took place for Shane to get his powers._

"Do tell."

_Aizen came to see him after you left from getting your stuff at his old apartment. Shane was pretty down in the dumps. He was missing you horribly. Aizen used that to his advantage._

"Of course."

_Aizen manipulated him into thinking he wanted power over you. Shane was really getting over the control issues, but Aizen pushed all that progress he had made in therapy out the window. Aizen needed him to want control over you, so his powers would come out right. Aizen knew what he was doing. So once he had convinced Shane that he did want to control you, he used the Hogyoku and Shane's powers manifested. _

"But why use Shane?"

_To throw you off. You would never expect anyone you knew to get powers. Also to get in your head. I am positive he knew you wouldn't kill Shane. But now Shane is driven by his power. He wants you and knows that your powers are no good on him. His thirst for control over you is never ending. He isn't going to stop unless someone kills him or we bind his powers. I don't think Aizen intended on him being this uncontrollable. _

"Do you think he'll kill him?"

_I think Aizen wants to stay on your good side. It's hard to say what he will do about it. I'm sure if Shane doesn't straighten his act up soon, Aizen will deal with the situation though._

"I hope he doesn't hurt him. You keep talking about Shane's powers. How many does he have? What all can he do?"

_Look in the book. It's in there. _

I pulled the book out of Raina's diaper bag.

"Where is it?"

_Everyone's profile, so to speak, is close to the back._

I flipped to the back and noticed that everyone in Hueco Mundo now had a page. They were just like my page. There was a picture of the person, a little bit about them and then their abilities.

"When did this happen?"

_Not too long ago. With the book here, the nexus has gotten a feel on everyone here and their abilities. Now they're all at your hands. _

"Now that's handy."

I flipped until I found Shane's page.

"It says he can mask his spiritual pressure."

_He told us that earlier. That explains why I can rarely sense him. _

"Voice manipulation, he's already told me about that one. Energy balls, that must be what that blue ball was that he threw at me when he caught Gin and I. High resistance, that means he can resist most magical attacks except extremely powerful ones."

_That probably means a lot of the Kido that soul reapers use won't hurt him as much as they should. All the spells in the book are extremely powerful because the nexus backs them up. Some spells you make up may not work on him. It all depends on how well the wording is and how much of yourself you put into when casting it. He must have wanted to be very powerful when the Hogyoku was used. That would definitely explain the high resistance. That power isn't worth very much if the person you're fighting uses hand to hand combat and swordsmanship though. Most of the people around here do. So that wouldn't help him very much. _

"Oh my gosh! He has the ability to sense me, no matter where I am. It says here that he knows where I am at all times, even if I'm in a different world."

_Now that's a stalker ability. No wonder we're always running into him. _

"He negates my active powers. What does that mean?"

_It means you can still use your passive powers. _

"What do you mean by passive and active?"

_Active powers are ones that you can use to inflict harm on others. Passive powers you can't use to harm others. If he only negate your active powers, that means you can still have premonitions and use your shield. _

"That still doesn't help me very much. What am I gona do? Premonition the man to death?"

She just laughed at me.

"I think I know why he's always talking about fear now. His last two powers have to do with fear. Fear amplification, that gives him the ability to find one's greatest fear and amplify it by bringing it to life. Fear projection, that allows him to warp reality based on the person's fears."

_I wonder if Sosuke knows he can do all this. _

"I don't know. It says here that a person's only defense to his fear powers is to identify and then release their fear. It says not to rely on your powers for defense, because in the face of your greatest fear your powers are paralyzed. This is serious stuff. Now I'm scared to be alone. What if he used that power on me? I don't know that I could release my fears. I would literally be scared to death."

_Just calm down. Our powers were working last time around Shane. Raina could have taken away his ability to negate our powers. _

"That won't stop him from scaring me to death though."

_That only works if the victim is scared. If I'm in control then he'll be powerless. I'm fearless. _

"What if Raina didn't strip that ability, she just let us use our powers for a second or something like that."

_Don't worry so much. It's going to be fine. We're going to be fine._

"Do you realize that he has been holding back all this time? He hasn't even been using most of his powers."

_Kristen, stop it. He isn't going to come up here. We're safe here. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even have access to this area. _

"I'm telling Sosuke whenever I see him just in case he might not know."

_Alright, tell him. _

"I will."

It was quiet for a minute. I flipped through the book and looked at everyone's page.

"I think I am pregnant."

_Why?_

"Because I just feel weird. I have for a couple days now. I just never said anything about it. I was just going to brush it off until I had that premonition. Maybe that's why I had it, to convince me that I was. I was trying to ignore it."

_Feeling weird doesn't mean you're pregnant, Kristen._

"They say if you've already had a kid, you can normally tell real early if you're pregnant or not. I think I am. A lot of the women I talked to at birthing classes said they could tell from the get go with their second and so on baby."

_I don't know about all that._

"Have you not been wondering why I haven't been eating much lately?"

_Well I didn't really think much of it._

"I've been nauseous. I wasn't this way at all with Raina."

_Because you bypassed the whole 1__st__ trimester with Raina. That's when all that nausea and morning sickness comes in. You almost bypassed the 2__nd__ trimester with her. _

"Do you think the book could confirm that I am?"  
_Probably. Ask it. _

I concentrated and looked at the book. "Can you tell me if I'm pregnant?"

The pages turned to the back of the book and the word yes formed on the blank page. It told me to place my hands on it. I did so. The book began to glow and so did I.

"What's it doing?"

_Seeing if you're pregnant. _

After the glowing stopped, the word yes formed on the page again.

"Well, I guess I am."

_So now you can tell him._

"Who's the father?" I asked the book.

_Gee I wonder. _Unmei said sarcastically.

The pages started turning by themselves again and stopped on the page of the person I thought it would.

_Gin Ichimaru_.

* * *

**Author's note: draconichero19 did Tosen's lines. Finally found out what all Shane could do, those powers suit him I thnk. Kris is indeed pregnant, how will Gin react? **


	41. One of THOSE Nights

Disclaimer: I do now own bleach!

**Chapter 41**

_**One of THOSE Nights**_

It took me a little while to get over the shock. I was definitely pregnant and she was definitely Gin's. I wondered how he would react to it. It kind of worried me, but I tried not to think about it. I would know soon enough.

I was looking through the book when I came upon a picture of a woman who looked just like the woman who saved Raina and me from Shane. It said her name was Ha Kaze (bladed wind). She was Raina's Zanpakuto. I didn't even know Raina had her Zanpakuto yet. She was just a baby.

Gin hunched over my shoulder. "Whatcha doin Kristen-san?"

"Looking at my book." I looked over at him. "You're awful cheerful."

"Am I ever not?"

Unmei took over without warning and looked at him straight in the eye. "No, you were ill earlier." She then gave me back control. "Sorry about that. She doesn't know how to let things go."

_Let things go? He was being so shady earlier. _

"Man I've heard of someone holding a grudge, but this is ridiculous."

"She is rather ridiculous. I have to live with her. It's not easy, believe me."

_I'm not ridiculous. _

"Bet it must be nice ta never be alone, but I bet ya wish ya could sometimes right?"

"Sometimes, yes. But she is here for a purpose and as much as she gets on my nerves, I have to say that I love her. She's like the annoying know it all sister I never had." I laughed

_Ha ha, I can't help it if I know a lot. You should be thankful for that._

_I am, I am. _

"I never had any siblings, growing up in Rukongai it was just me, least till I found Ran,"

"I never had any either. I liked it that way. I want to show you something."

"I don't have to turn around or cover my eyes while you fumble around to get it do I?" he teased

I smiled at him. "No you don't have to cover your eyes. Though you might be surprised."

He smiled so that teeth were showing a little.

_Haha, he won't be smiling like that in a minute._

I reached in the diaper bag and pulled out the picture of the little girl. I handed it to him.

"What's dis a younger gender bended version of me or somethin, Raina make dis with her powers?"

"Raina did make it. And it's not you. It's more like she belongs to you..." I paused, "and me."

"Come again?" He said in a very fearful tone, like he was almost hoping it's not what he thinks it is.

I put the book on the floor and got up. I walked over to Gin and put my hands on his upper arms. "She belongs to us. Gin, that's your daughter. Our daughter."

He laughed. "Ah ha, that's a funny joke I get it you're making a joke right?" He seemed to be sweating a little.

_Like she would joke about something like that._

"Not right. I'm being serious, Gin."

"But you're...we're not...I didn't..." He seemed to be having a hard time comprehending what was going on.

Unmei laughed. _"I think you broke him, Kris."_

"We're having a baby. Calm down."

"I...Ida...Hagah..." He fell over backwards and hit the floor with a thud.

_Well, I'd say he took that rather well. _She laughed

"Yea, so much for calm." I got on my knee next to him and shook him to wake him up. "Gin? Are you ok?"

He still didn't wake up.

He stayed out for a couple hours.

"Ooooooh, my head." He said as he finally came too.

"I'm so sorry." I said helping him up off the ground.

"Sorry? I'm lookin at execution when Aizen finds out about this and you're sorry?"

"He doesn't have to know."

"He's gonna find out soon enough, ya can't hide a pregnancy forever,"

_Told you._

I thought for a second and came up with an idea. "I'll just tell him it's his."

"She has my eye color and smile ya think that'll fly?"

"Well, it's his fault. He can't be mad. He told you to go as far as needed."

"Far as I needed didn't exactly include child birth, least not until you bear his, which by the way he's still gunnin for. Just thought I'd letcha know."

_He can gun for it all he wants, but it isn't going to happen. I'll be damned if I have to raise a child of Sosuke's._

"Yea I know he wants me to have his kids. Which is the perfect reason to claim it's him. Then we have a good 9 months to figure out something."

"I'm tellin ya it ain't gonna work, not just from the smile and the eyes, but don't forget about reiatsu, this kid's gonna have reiatsu that's like a combination of yours and mine, and Aizen's really good at sensin that."

"He could tell form inside the womb?"

"Let's put it dis way, he knew Abarai was da father when ya had Raina-chan when he came ta visit ya. So yeah he could probably tell."

"What? Then why did he claim to be the father?"

"Probably trying ta use da Hogyoku ta manipulate her DNA, would be my guess."

_He would. _

"Oh my God! How lame and desperate." I rolled my eyes.

Gin snickered a bit.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it." I put my hand on his face.

"What do ya plan ta do have Raina manipulate the DNA of the one growing inside ya?"

"No. I want you to be the father. It's your child. I won't make her someone she's not. This is her destiny. I am going to sleep with Aizen and then tell him it's his."

"He's going ta know it's not once the baby comes outta dere. I'm gonna get," he swallows, "Yeah."

"We'll worry about that when it happens. No you're not."

"I guess we're gonna have ta wait."

"She is beautiful, though. Isn't she?" I said admiring the picture.

"She's mine ain't she?" He teased, meaning she was beautiful because she belonged to him.

I laughed. "She looks like me mostly." I teased back.

"What're ya talkin about she's only got yer hair. She's got my smile _and_ my eyes."

"When she's not smiling she looks just like me. Like the way her face is put together, it's put together like mine. It's just your eye color. My eye shape."

_Oh how sickeningly sweet, arguing over who the child looks like more. _

He chuckled. "Boy Ran'll be mad when she finds out about dis."

"I don't care. I was scared, but now I'm happy about it. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks. Not to me."

"I'm so happy for you."

"So you're not happy?" I said, changing my tone.

"It's not dat, I just...even though I betrayed Soul Society it's not like I severed all my ties ya know. And it's not like you've done de same."

"You have me." I took his hand and put it on my stomach. "And our baby. It's going to be ok."

At that moment I had a premonition. It was of Gin, Raina, Me and the baby. We were happy. It was one of those scenes that you couldn't help but smile over.

"Yeah I guess it will be ok." Gin smiled.

_"Wait, did you see that?" _

"Sure did, seems like I'm gonna be in your life more than I'd like to."

_Unmei, how did he see that?_ I thought.

_Your mind tapping power advanced. It's called tactile telepathy. With this you can project your thoughts into someone else mind just by touching them. You can show them was you have seen, basically. It seems you used it in conjunction with your premonition, allowing Gin to see it as you did. _

"More than you'd like to? What is that suppose to mean?"

"I told you before I really don't feel as though I deserve ya, not after all I've done."

"Apparently fate thinks otherwise."

"Who knows da future can be changed ya know, you weren't stabbed by da person in your premonition."

"I don't want it to change. I want to be with you."

"How long would you wait for that chance?"

"For the chance to be with you?"

He nodded.

"Forever."

_Oh lord, Kristen. Don't do this to yourself. _

"You're okay with waitin dat long are ya?"

"I'm hoping it won't be that long, but yes I can do it."

He smiled. I pulled him to my lips and kissed him softly. When I pulled away, he stopped me and pulled me back into a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Gin." I said.

_I knew it! You're getting yourself into a mess of trouble. _

"I..." He started to talk, but didn't finish. He pushed me off before Aizen walked in. He turned around "Oh hey Aizen."

Aizen walked in. "Gin" he nodded to him, "Kristen" he nodded to me.

"Hi." I said.

"Any particular reason you decided to drop by?" Gin asked.

"Just seeing how my favorite compatriots are holding up. I sensed you both in the same general vicinity and thought I'd drop by." Aizen answered.

_Look at that, we're his favorite. _

"While you're here, I think I know who that woman was that protected me and Raina." I said.

_Don't show him the book._

"I would expect nothing less from you. I already have my own theory, but you're free to discredit it if it's wrong."

I walked over and picked the book up. The page was already opened to her page.

_Kristen! I said not to show him! You don't realize what could happen if that book fell into the wrong hands!_

"It was Raina's Zanpakuto spirit. I didn't even know she had a Zanpakuto yet. This was what she looked like." I pointed to the picture.

"Exactly as I thought, a Shinigami being the father and all and a human mother Raina is exactly like Ichigo Kurosaki. Combine that with the nexus and we're looking at a powerful deity. Things only get better for this side don't they? I wonder if the powers could be amplified at such a tender age?"

"I don't know. The book doesn't say or I haven't read that far one. Speaking of powers, you know about her now right?"

"Yes of course, I'm surprised I'm not the father given her grandest ability."

_He would think he should be the father of a child that powerful._

"I think it's obvious who her father is." I looked over at Raina, who was sleeping and I smiled at her innocence. "She looks just like him. What do you think of her abilities?"

"Captain Aizen just told ya Kristen-san don't make him repeat himself."

_Well make him say whatever the hell we want. _

"No he didn't."

"Gin." Aizen said.

"I know, he didn't say dat he's surprised about her father cause of his strength, Captain Aizen was sayin dat Raina-chan's power is similar to his own. Learn ta think outside da box Kristen-san."

_Or these men could just say what they mean._

"If you would rather have me speak my mind then fine. Her powers intrigue me, they are much like my own. Happy?" Aizen said.

"Actually, yes. It's not so hard to come out and say things."

"I like to use as few words as possible sometimes when speaking, make my audience try to imply most of the message being conveyed. Sometimes what is not said is just as important as what is said." Aizen said.

_Like I said, he could just say everything. That way everyone knows what's going on. This isn't a guessing game. He should be more like me. Say exactly what he thinks. _

"Uh huh, ok. I much rather you say what you mean, Sosuke. That's just me. Anyways, I have something else to show you."

"okay."

I flipped through the pages until I found Shane's page. "Did you know he could do all this?"

"Not everything exactly, hmmm, he's a lot more trouble than he's worth given his attitude lately. I might need him purged." Aizen said.

"Purged?"

"Get rid of his powers and wipe his memory clean, kick him out of Hueco Mundo and send him on his merry way like he was never here." Gin explained.

"Unless of course you'd allow me to dispose of him without upsetting you. I hate seeing you upset." Aizen said.

I smiled about the fact that Aizen hated to see me upset. "Just don't hurt him, ok?"

_After all that he's done to you. I don't know why you care. _Unmei said.

_I've already took one child from his parents, I won't let them lose another._

"Physical force may be necessary in apprehending him."

"Which is why I came down here. Shane's usefulness date has expired; I'm going to need help from both of you if we're going to get this done to Kristen's expectations." Aizen explained.

"I can put him to sleep. Then you wouldn't need physical force."

"He's not just gonna let ya sneak up on him dat easily Kristen-san." Gin said.

"And if he's asleep I can't execute the purging process. He needs to be awake during purging, after that we can put him to sleep and I can wipe his memory." Aizen said.

"This has to be difficult, doesn't it?"

"We're the bad guys, askin for things to be simple for us is like askin why Michelangelo didn' paste the Sistine Chapel with a roller." Gin said.

I laughed. "I guess so. Stop being so bad then." I smiled at Gin.

"I'd prefer that kind of talk to be kept out of public discussions." Aizen said, increasing his seriousness.

"Sorry" Gin said.

"We won't be doing all this tonight, right? I mean it is late. I'm tired and Raina is asleep. And someone is supposed to be taking over here." I looked at my watch.

"Of course not tonight, I haven't even thought of a strategy yet for this. I just wanted to make sure I had the cooperation of both of you for this operation." Aizen stated.

"Why ya gotta ask me? You always got my cooperation. I wouldn't be here otherwise." Gin said.

"It never hurts to double check. What about you Kristen? Do I have your complete, unconditional cooperation?" Aizen asked.

"As long as he comes out of this alive, you do."

"You have my word."

_Like his word means so much. _Unmei said sarcastically.

"Alright." I flicked my hands and froze Aizen. "So I'm going to ask to stay with him tonight to cover up this pregnancy. You might want to leave. I mean I wouldn't want to hear about it if I was you." I kissed Gin quickly and got back in the spot I in was before I froze Aizen. He unfroze.

"Are you up to something, freezing time on me right in front of my face?" Aizen asked.

"I don't freeze time. I immobilize your molecules. Time was still going. I just wanted to see if I could do it." I smiled innocently.

"You froze my time, it's the same thing." Aizen said.

"Well I mean if I can freeze you then I can freeze anyone because you're by far the strongest out of everyone involved in this war." I stroked his ego.

He tittered. "Thanks for the compliment."

_You can talk your way out of anything with him. He might not see it, but you have him wrapped around your finger. _

"As fascinatin as you and Captain Aizen gettin cozy wit each other is, I have other things ta attend to, like barfing."

_Me too, Gin. _

"Bye Gin."

"Yeah later."

_What an enthusiastic goodbye. _Unmei said sarcastically.

_He's not happy about what's going to go down. I wish it didn't have to be this way. I wish Gin and I could just have our baby and be happy. _I told Unmei.

_Nothing in life is ever easy._

"By the way Kristen your shift is up, Hallibel will be here soon." Aizen said.

"Umm, Can Raina and I stay with you tonight. I mean, uh, since I know about Shane's powers it's scared me a little."

Aizen chuckled. "Of course, I'll protect you."

_Oh boy, Aizen is offering us his protection. Now we should feel safe. _Unmei said sarcastically.

Hallibell came to take her shift and we went to Aizen's room.

"Now where is Raina going to sleep?" I asked.

Aizen opened up a door leading to a smaller room. "She can stay here, the walls in this entire facility are sound proof, although I don't think that will be a problem since you and she are psychically linked."

"Yea." I laid Raina in the crib and then Unmei took over unexpectedly again. She drew a circle around Raina's crib with her spiritual energy and said ""Ancient unus of orbis terrarum sic profundus, vinco of luna quod sol solis. EGO contego vos in meus via, hic huic orbis rotundus, asking vos servo is tractus, quod dedi vestri sol solis vis down." then the force field formed around the crib.

"You have such a motherly instinct." Aizen said.

"I just don't trust you. Or anyone else here for that matter. I have to protect what is mine." She said.

"As I said, a motherly instinct.

"If you hadn't given Shane those powers I would be able to protect a lot better. But you like it this way. You like her running to you."

"Now when did I ever admit to that?"

"You don't have to."

"You're fascinating do you know that?" He said in a serious tone.

"I can see straight through you Sosuke Aizen. And Kristen is a lot stronger than you give her credit for. You can't manipulate her forever. She's going to catch on and you're going to have hell to pay then."

"The smaller the dog, the louder the bark."

"You're a fool. If you think you have seen everything we can do, you are sadly mistaken. The only that keeps me from silencing you for good is Kristen. For some god awful reason she cares about you."

"There you go again blaming her for holding you back. She irritates you doesn't she?"

"I love her. Period."

"You know what they say, love and hate are two sides of the same coin. You love her, but at the same time you don't love the way she acts."

"She acts human. Humans aren't logical. I understand."

"Do you? Do you really? You're just an essence, a symbiotic parasite. How can you possibly understand human nature when you cannot even emulate it?"

"We're beyond your knowledge, Sosuke. You'll never understand."

"You're beyond my knowledge; I understand human nature perfectly well. I've never quite encountered something like you before."

"It'll stay that way. She understands and that's all that matters to me. She and Raina are all that matters."

"Again we're back to that motherly instinct of yours."

"We'll end on that note. Wanting to kill you and not being able to is no fun." She gave me back control.

"I apologize for you having to hear that. I know you heard everything we said." He said.

_Yea, he wouldn't want to upset you._

"It's alright. To each his own."

He smirked."Would you care to stay in my room tonight or would you prefer one of the adjoining guest rooms?"

"Yours, if you'll have me."

"I would never turn away Kristen."

"So, now what."

"Now," He got close to me, put his arm around my back and the other hand at my collarbone, "If you'll let me, you're mine."

_Oh gah! Must I witness this?_

"I said I wouldn't resist, didn't I?"

"Tell me you offer yourself to me then."

_Don't do it, Kristen! You don't want to belong to him! _Unmei screamed in my head.

_I have to, I have to cover this pregnancy up. I'm doing this to protect Gin._

"Take me, Sosuke. I'm yours."

He kissed me forcefully and moaned in between kisses. It was like he had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He put his hand around my neck, squeezed it lightly and kissed me harder. I started to touch him, but before I could, he turned me around and pushed me against the wall. He rubbed himself against me. Then he suddenly stopped and let go. I turned around, not knowing what was going on.

He sat on the bed. "Now take your clothes off for me."

I smiled and removed my clothes rather provocatively for him. When I was done, he stood up, grabbed me and threw me on the bed.

"Now take my clothes off." He ordered.

I smirked and telekinetically removed all his clothes. After that, he got on top of me and took control.

After we were done, I laid on his chest. "Sosuke?"

"Mmm"

"Are you going to take me as your wife one day?"

_Why are you asking him that?_ Unmei asked.

_Just curious if he would actually marry me, should I choose him._

_I think he already thinks you've chosen him._

_He better think again._

_You've given him the impression that you have._

"I was planning on it."

"And you'll love me forever?"

"Of course."

"You'll see Raina as your own?"

"Raina, and any other child you have with anyone else. A husband must accept his wife and everything that comes with it."

_He says that now. Wonder how he will feel when he finds out about Gin's child._

"Are you going to give me a huge diamond?"

"I would give you that, the sun, the galaxy and more."

_How nauseating!_

"Because you'll own all that soon."

"Of course"

_He can keep thinking that, but not as long as I'm around. _

"I'll give you anything you want as well."

He cuddled with me. "Right now, besides the completion of my goal, I have everything I want."

"Good night, Sosuke."

"Good night."

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks to draconichero19 who played Aizen and Gin. Review plz! **


	42. Here we go again

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

**Chapter 42**

_**Here we go again**_

I woke up next to Sosuke pretty early in the morning. He was still sleeping like a baby. I didn't sleep very well at all. I tossed and turned all night. It was probably because I wasn't very comfortable with this whole thing. I would much rather be waking up next to Gin. I also felt that Gin was upset with me. He didn't exactly seem too thrilled when he left last night. I got up and went to the bag I had brought from my room. I put on a light pink, silk chemise and walked out onto the balcony.

_Just go talk him, Kristen. _

"He's trying to sleep and I don't want to bother him."

_If it bothers you this much, I think you should talk to him. _

"I don't why it bothers me like this."

_Well you love him…unfortunately._

"But I shouldn't be so emotional about this."

_You're pregnant. It happens._

"I know, but I don't remember being this way with Raina."

_Every child is different. This pregnancy won't be same. They never are._

"Yea, I guess you're right. I need to take a walk. Maybe it will help me clear my head."

I went back inside and went to the room Raina was in.

"Ha Kaze?" I whispered.

There was a gust of wind and she appeared. She looked at me, but didn't say a word.

"Can you watch Raina while I go take a walk?" I asked.

She nodded.

"If she wakes up and wants me, I will know and I'll be back as fast as I can."

She nodded again.

_Does she understand me? _I asked Unmei in thought.

_Yes._

_Well I didn't know. She's not talking. _

_She's acknowledging you by nodding her head._

_She could say something to me. I mean, I know she can talk. I've heard her. _

_Maybe she doesn't have anything to say. Just drop it, Kristen. It's not a big deal._

I turned to leave the room, but before I could Unmei took over.

"Ha Kaze, whatever you do, do not leave Aizen alone with her. I prefer he not even hold her while we're out. Well, he shouldn't be able to get to her thanks to the protection spell. But still take the proper precautions. He's not to be trusted." Unmei said without even turning around to face her.

Unmei gave me back control and closed the door to the small room silently. I looked back over at the bed and Aizen was still asleep. I would have to go to my room to get some clothes suitable to walk around in. I had brought an outfit for today, but I didn't want to put that on until after I had had my shower. I let myself out and started my way to my room. I walked past Gin's door and slowed my pace a little. I didn't stop though. I saw Tia in the control room when I passed by. I was grateful I didn't have to be in there all night.

_I'm sure he's not mad at you, Kristen. There's no need to worry yourself. _

"Yea, you're probably right. He's not the type."

_If he didn't want you to sleep with him, he should have said. _

"Yea, all he told me was it wouldn't work. I still think it's worth a shot. You never know till you try."

Before Unmei could respond, I was pulled into a room. I instinctively materialized my sword, but when I recognized the reiatsu I let it fade away.

"I thought you were gonna attack me for a minute there. But hey, I'm always up for a good fight." Grimmjow said grinning.

"Well you could have given me a little warning." I said as I looked around the room and recognized it was his old room.

"Brings back a lot of memories, doesn't it?"

"It sure does."

"I don't think it has even been touched since I…well you know."

"Yea, I know. I don't think so either."

He got close to me and put his hands on my hips. "What do you say we relive some of those memories?"

Before I could say anything, he kissed me.

I pulled away. "Hey, slow down ok?"

He grinned. "You know me; I've never been one to take it slow."

He advanced towards me again, but I held my hand and stopped him in his place with my powers. He just got a big grin on his face. I knew he thought I was playing with him, but I wasn't.

"Do you think Sosuke knows you're here?" I asked, trying to start a conversation to keep him off me.

"I told you yesterday, I wouldn't doubt if he did."

"He hasn't said anything to me about it."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't know. I'm sure they're a lot of things he knows that he doesn't mention to you."

"Well, yea. He never mentions much of anything to me it seems. I always have to find out elsewhere. I just thought he might, because he's knows we were involved."

"Were? We still are, Kristen. You and I both know it."

I ignored what he said. "Do you think he's going to try to hurt you or stop you or something? Do you think he wants to know what your intentions are?"

"I don't know, nor do I really care at the moment."

"Maybe we should go see him together when he wakes up and tell him you're still on this side. I'm sure he'd like comply or something."

"Would you stop?" He said before making me put my hand down and closing the distance between us again.

He pressed his lips to mine and I couldn't help but kiss back. I wanted to stop, but something wouldn't let me. He pushed me against the wall while we were kissing and starting to take off his clothes. I couldn't do this. I wouldn't do this! I used my powers to push him off me.

"What the hell was that for? You used to like this." He asked as he got up off the floor.

"I can't."

"What? What do you mean you _can't_?"

"I…" I paused, not sure how to tell him.

"You what?"

I hesitated a minute and then decided just to come out and say it. "I love Gin." I said real fast.

"You love who?" He asked sounding irritated.

"Gin. I love him."

"What the f**k!" He said, now pissed.

I just looked at him, not exactly sure what to say.

"You said you didn't know how you felt about him yesterday!" He said, raising his voice.

"I know now."

"How the hell can you love him?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"One that I want the answer to, so answer it!"

"You can't ask me that."

"I just did."

"You don't even know how to love! You couldn't love me when I needed you to! How are you gonna ask me how I love someone, when you don't even know how to love anyone?" I was getting a little irritated.

"This isn't about me!"

"It is now!"

"You resent me for leaving you after I lost to Ichigo, don't you?"

"How is this even relevant to the conversation? We're talking about your lack of emotions here."

"Just answer the damn question!"

"Fine, you want me to answer it? Then I will. Yes, I do. You didn't have to disappear! You could have came back with us. You could have been healed. You could have been with me! I needed you; I was worried sick about you. I searched for you when I came back here. You have no idea what you put me through! Then I come and save you from Aizen while I'm pregnant! And you still can't love me!"

"It wouldn't matter if I did. Renji had you. You had the dude's freaking kid. What the hell was I suppose to do?"

"He didn't have me when I came here with you. You had me, but you've lost me and so has Renji. Now I have someone else, someone better and you two are just going to have to deal with it."

"Someone better my ass."

"Go home. I don't want you watching my back anymore."

I didn't even give him a chance to respond. I left the room and slammed the door behind me. I was pretty pissed at him.

_Well that was fun._

"Yea, loads." I said sarcastically.

_You can't blame him for being mad or about the feelings thing either. I mean he's a hollow, he has no heart._

"Yes I can. If he doesn't have a heart, how can he even care about me? Answer me that since you seem to have all the answers."

_You are grouchy. Go back to bed. It's becoming very apparent that you need more sleep._

"I can't sleep, I've tried. I'm tired as hell and like exhausted."

_Pregnancy can make you feel tired, even in the first week._

"Yes, I know Unmei and couple that with the fact that I didn't sleep very good last night. Today is not going to be a good day."

I finally got to my room and found some decent clothes to walk around in, shorts and a tank top. I went to the bridge I normally go to, the one by the tower that Gin and I messed around in. I don't know why I like this spot so much. Maybe it's because it looks over most of the things in the dome. When I arrived there, I noticed there was already someone standing on it. It was Shane and he looked a little down in the dumps. He was looking at a picture. I almost left, but something told me to talk to him.

"I see you recovered." I said as I walked out on the bridge.

"Yea." He said unenthusiastically.

"That was Raina's Zanpakuto spirit, Ha Kaze."

"Oh."

At least he isn't being aggressive. It was quiet for a second. I just looked out at everything and he looked at his picture. I had glanced over and noticed it was a picture of us. I wasn't a bit surprised.

"Look, I'm sorry." He said out of the blue.

"Don't worry about it."

"How can you just forgive me? After everything I've put you through?"

"It's not easy, believe me."

_But Sosuke is going to purge you and wipe your memory, so that makes it easier. _Unmei said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I really don't know what came over me. I don't know why I've been the way I've been to you." He said.

"I do."

"Tell me."

"You were never meant to have powers. They're consuming you."

"What about you?"

"Mine are my destiny."

"I've asked around about what you do since I can't exactly see it. What about that thing that can take over you? That other personality? She consumes you."

"No, she doesn't. Not really. She's is my destiny. This is my destiny."

"You don't seem too thrilled about that."

"Let's just say that I wouldn't have picked this life for myself if I would have had a choice. The good part of all this is that I got Raina and…" I trailed off.

"The other one that you're carrying now." Shane finished for me.

I didn't say anything, nor make eye contact.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. I don't blame you if you don't trust me either. I never know what I'm going to do anymore. So I guess I can't say that I won't tell."

I didn't respond still.

"I guess I'll leave you, before I want to like attack you or something." He started to walk off. "Kristen?"

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"I can control these powers. I'm going to learn. Then you'll see." He then left.

_That sounded a little like a threat. _

"Oh well. It doesn't matter. That apology was fake."

_Yep, he probably thought if he apologized and tried to be friends with you that he could get something out of you._

"I think he knows something is going to happen."

_Yea, me too. He has to know that Aizen isn't going to let him treat you like that without any punishment. _

"If he can get me to feel sorry for him, then I will warn him and he'll be ready for it. Do you think he seriously thinks he can stand up to Aizen?"

_I believe he does. He thinks Aizen doesn't know what all he can do. He doesn't seem scared of him that's for sure._

I just sighed. People's stupidity never ceases to amaze me. I guess I can't talk though, because I've done some stupid things too. I used to think I could play around with Aizen. Sometimes I think I still can, but I'm different. He loves me, so that makes me special. I can get away with things that others could not.

I was starting to feel better about the Gin thing. I think it really was just my crazy hormones making me depressed. The fresh air and being away from Aizen helped as well. I would talk to Gin about this later today just to be sure of things. I was beginning to think that Unmei was right about everyone should be like her and be blunt. At least everything would be out in the open and there would be no guessing.

_Kristen! Someone is here!_ Unmei warned.

I materialized my sword just in time for someone to clang there's against it.

"Mimiru! When the heck did you get here?"

"Don't worry about that. You should be more worried about your life, because I plan to take it!"

"Now we both know what happened last time we met. I almost killed you, rather Unmei did. Do you really think this is smart?"

"I don't think she will be joining us today."

"You can't stop her, Mimiru. And neither can I."

"But I can." I heard Shane say as he stepped back out onto the bridge.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked.

"We ran into each other while I was looking for you and we discovered that we had something in common, our hate of you!" Mimiru said.

"If I can't have you, Kristen, no one can. Then there's also the fact that you killed my sister!" Shane yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't play stupid, Kristen. Mimiru heard it from Lee." Shane said.

"I found Renji and Lee just waking up from some sleeping spell you cast on them. Lee told me what you did to Miranda." Mimiru explained.

"How do you even know Miranda?" I asked.

"Lee is in my division and he talks about her all the time. I get tired of hearing about it."

"Oh." That was all I could muster up.

"You're going to pay for killing my sister!" Shane yelled.

Mimiru drew her sword. "Charge into the Fray, Isamu!" Her katana transformed into a sword with a curved blade with a couple of protrusions in it.

"Great. I knew today was going to be a bad day." I said to myself as I assumed my fighting stance.

* * *

**Author's note: OH nos! How is Kris going to fight them with no powers? We shall see. I don't know when the next chapter will b out, I'm waiting to see wat is going in the manga cuz things r getting kinda crazy. it's pretty safe to say that another chapter wont b written til after bleach 415 released. So just bear with me guys and i'll have it out as soon as I can. Review plz! **


	43. What Hurts the Most

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns bleach, not me.

**Chapter 43**

_**What Hurts the Most**_

_What do I do? _I thought.

_Get away from Shane. If you can get away from him, then your powers will work again and this fight will be simple._

_And if I can't?_

_Then you'll fight them both and win._

_How? I can't._

_Yes you can! Grimmjow taught you how to fight! You're on par with him and these two are no match for him. Do not doubt yourself; I know you can do this!_

_I'm going try to make a run for it. If I walk on the air, I don't think Shane can follow._

Right after I thought that, I ran to railing of the bridge. I got one foot on the railing, but someone pulled me back. It was Shane. He had me by my left arm. I formed my sword in my right hand and hit him on the side of the head with the hilt. He automatically let go. Before I knew it, Mimiru was swinging her sword in my face. I pulled my head back, only allowing her to graze my cheek with the tip of her sword. She smiled as my cheek began to bleed.

"I don't understand why you're doing this, Mimiru." I said.

_She loves Renji, he loves you. That's why._

Before she could answer, I felt someone coming at me from behind. I turned around and Shane's sword clanged against mine.

"Could you not damage her face, Mimiru? I want her to look beautiful at her funeral." Shane said.

"I am not dying!" I said clenching my sword tightly.

"Yes you are! They'll bury you next to your unborn baby!"

That was it! I was extremely pissed! As soon as our swords broke away from each other, I went in for the kill. I swung my sword, aiming for his neck. He happened to sense what I was about to do and leaned back a little. My sword was millimeters away from decapitating him. He stepped back, expanding the distance between us, with a look of disbelief on his face.

"You didn't think I would actually try to kill you, did you? I'll kill anyone for my child's safety, even you!" I said.

I ran at him, but Mimiru appeared suddenly in front of me and sliced through my tank top strap and into my left shoulder. I yelped in pain and felt myself getting weaker for some reason. Mimiru didn't let up though. Before I knew what was happening, she had cut me two more times, once on each arm. I was feeling really weak now and bleeding pretty badly. As if I wasn't already at a disadvantage from the lack of sleep and the tiredness that comes with pregnancy, I was now weak for some reason.

"Do you feel weak?" Mimiru asked, smirking.

I didn't answer. I put my sword down on the ground to balance with.

"I bet you wonder why you're feeling that way. Whenever I inflict damage on you with my Zanpakuto, you're strength is taken away from you and given to me. You're now weaker and I'm stronger. I only got you four times though. Either you were tired before we started fighting or you aren't as strong as everyone thinks you are. I believe it's the latter." Mimiru explained.

"Believe whatever you want. Just know that I am not going down without a fight!" I as said as I steadied myself and held my sword up.

I saw something blue out of the corner of my eye. It was an energy ball Shane had thrown. I put up my shield and the ball dissipated when it hit the shield. I couldn't hold my shield up long, because of the weakness in me thanks to Mimiru. While our powers are second nature to Unmei, they aren't to me. I have to exert some effort to use them. Sometimes it's not much effort, but it's still some. It all depends on what I'm trying to do. I should have been using the shield earlier, but I forget I can around Shane. I used to think he negated all my powers.

_I am so ready for Sosuke to purge him! _I thought.

_You and me both! _Unmei said.

"I don't understand why you just don't give up. You can barely even stand up." Mimiru said.

"You don't have children, so you wouldn't understand."

"I guess not. But don't worry; when you die I'll help Renji take care of Raina. I'll even feel bad that you're gone when she starts calling me mom."

"That's it! Shut up!" I yelled, enraged.

I charged at her and our swords clanged against each other. She was obviously stronger than before and it was because she took it from me. I wasn't able to hold my sword against hers long. I jumped back and almost lost my balance. Before she could attack me, she was stabbed in the back.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" Gin said before retracting his blade.

Mimiru looked me in the eye, with blood coming out of her mouth before she fell to the ground.

I was surprised that it was over that fast. I looked down at her body. "I...is she dead?"

"Does it matter?" He looked at Shane. "Unless you want to meet the same fate you should run."

Shane didn't even take a second glance before running away.

"I don't guess so." I said holding the railing of the bridge for balance. "Thanks."

He sheathed his sword. "Not a problem."

"I didn't know you were even awake. Something has been bothering me. I couldn't even sleep well because of it."

"Wussat?"

"Are you like upset with me? I mean, just the way you left last night. It was like you were mad."

"Doesn't the fact that I came here show dat I'm not?"

"I guess it does. Unmei said I should say how I should feel. I was just a tad emotional this morning and thinking too much. These pregnancy hormones, seems these are going to be worse than the ones with Raina." I half smiled, but he didn't say anything. "You've very talkative this morning." I laughed a little, then winced from the pain.

"We should take yah back to the infirmary, get ya cleaned up. Imma file a report about what happened, less you want to. Either way one's gotta be filled out."

_They sure do like to do reports. Everything must be reported. Nothing can go on without Sosuke knowing about it._ Unmei said sarcastically.

"Yea, I guess so. Raina will be waking up soon and I want to be there when she does. Can you carry me?" I smiled.

"I suppose so."

_He could be a little more enthusiastic about it. Most guys would kill just to touch you. You've spoiled him._

Gin carried me piggyback to the infirmary and they got me all bandaged up. I planned on healing myself with Raina's powers a little later. Gin wrote up the report and left before I was through. I went back to Sosuke's room. I got there just as soon as Raina woke up. I fed her and then had Ha Kaze watch her while I showered. I had gotten extra bandages and such because I knew I would have to take the others off to shower. Being a nurse, I knew how to dress wounds. Ha Kaze helped me when I couldn't reach. I spent the rest of the morning with Raina. She cheered me up like she always does. Just seeing her smile and be happy made me happy. Around noon, it was time for her nap. I was rocking her, about to put her down when Aizen appeared in the doorway. I held up one finger to signify that I would be with him in a minute.

I began to sing my baby to sleep. "In my daughter's eyes I am a hero. I am strong and wise and I know no fear. But the truth is plain to see, she was sent to rescue me. I see who I wanna be in my daughter's eyes. In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal. Darkness turns to light and the world is at peace. This miracle God gave to me gives me strength when I am weak. I find reason to believe in my daughter's eyes. And when she wraps her hand around my finger, Oh it puts a smile in my heart. Everything becomes a little clearer. I realize what life is all about. It's hangin' on when your heart has had enough. It's giving more when you feel like giving up. I've seen the light. It's in my daughter's eyes." I stopped singing and stokes Raina's cheek. "Sleep my angel, don't fight it. I'll be here when you wake up." Then I continued singing. "In my daughter's eyes I can see the future, a reflection of who I am and what will be. Though she'll grow and someday leave, maybe raise a family. When I'm gone I hope you'll see how happy she made me. For I'll be there in my daughter's eyes."

That did the trick and Raina was asleep. I kissed her head and got up. "Do you want to give her a kiss or hold her for a second before I put her down? She won't wake up. Once she's out, she's out like a light." I laughed a little.

"I'm more concerned with what happened earlier." He said.

_Well, Raina didn't want your germs on her anyway. _

I put Raina down and walked out of them room. I pulled the door too, leaving a small crack.

"I was attacked."

"I know, Gin told me as much when I spoke with him. As expected both parties have met their due punishment. Gin may be willing to let cowards flee. I am not as merciful."

"What?"

_Did he…_

"What did you do?" I asked again.

He turned to leave. "The same fate all transgressors and conspirers with the enemy receive," He looked over his shoulder, "death." Then he left.

"This discussion is not over!" I shouted as I ran to the door.

He was gone. "Damnit!" I said to myself. "Ha Kaze!" I called out as I looked back into the room.

She appeared. "Watch Raina, I'm going to look for Sosuke." The floors and walls began to rattle as I said his name.

_Kristen?_

"What?"

_Don't go looking for him. It's not going to bring Shane back._

"You're right, but I know what will. I'll have my way!"

_I know what you're thinking and don't. Those aren't your powers to mess with. You can't handle them. _

"Fine!" I grabbed the book and began flipping through the pages. "I don't need to use Raina's powers to save him. I can go back in time and do it myself."

I looked at the "to go back in time" spell.

**H**ear these words, Hear the rhyme

Heed the Hope within my mind

**S**end me back to where I'll find

What I wish in place and time.

I was just about to recite the spell when Unmei took over and slammed the book closed.

"You are not doing this!" She demanded.

_Why not? He gave me his word and I'm going to force him to keep it!_

"You would have to keep dodging your alternate self if you went back. Plus no one could see you. How are you going to stop it without revealing yourself? I mean you don't have your powers around Shane. You couldn't stop Aizen." Unmei explained before relinquishing control back to me.

"I guess that's not a good plan then."

_No, it's not._

"Then I'll summon future Raina, I'm sure she can take of this for me."

_She could, but it's not going to happen._

"What?"

_I'm not going to let you summon her._

"And why not?"

_Just because you can mess with the time stream doesn't mean you should. _

"Doesn't mean I shouldn't either. She has those powers for a reason. She's supposed to use them."

_When life gives you lemons you make lemonade, not let the fruit rot._

"What do you mean?"

_Aizen is handing you lemons by having Shane killed, by choosing to deny this reality, it's the same as you being in denial, you might as well accept it. Things happen for a reason. Maybe he was suppose to die here, this way. _

"Whatever. But I'm not forgetting about this. Sosuke will come back here to go to bed later and I'll be here. We're going to discuss this like to rational adults."

_You sure you're going to be rational?_

"Yes. I will have all day to get past the anger. I should have been consulted before this happened at least. I should have had say so. He was mine more than he was anyone else's."

_You let him go, he wasn't yours anymore._

"He might as well been, because he wouldn't let me go."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked and it was Ha Kaze. She was so quiet; I had almost forgotten she was there.

"If you need some time, I will watch Raina." She said.

"Thank you. I really don't want to leave her. I feel like I keep walking off on her."

"You're having a very bad day and stress is not good for the other baby. It's ok that you have to walk around to calm down. Raina is sleeping. She won't even notice you're gone." Ha Kaze assured me.

"Thank you, Ha Kaze. Thank you a lot." I said before leaving.

I walked around a little before I ran across Gin again.

"Aizen tell ya the news. I can guess dat's why yer runnin around like the sky jus came crashin down around ya."

"Yes he did. Then he walked away from me. I swear this isn't the end of this."

"So he's got no spine ta hear ya rage about da situation, how amusing."

"For real! I mean what did he think, I was going to fight him or something?"

"No, he said that he didn't want ta get a lecture from you. He said that he's tired of playin by yer rules. Said that he should've disposed of Shane sooner. I let him use me ta vent. Told him that if he told you directly you'd go nuts and Aizen didn't want ta have ta treat ya like a threat again. So I'm acting as the middleman here."

_Tired of playing by your rules? What the hell! Last I heard we were playing by his rules. Relationships are a two a street. You both give and take. I believe you've given up a lot to be here. You killed Miranda to please him for crying out loud! What has he done? NOTHING!_

"My game, my rules. He does NOT want me as a threat again. He knows what my child can do and I will wipe him from existence. This is NO way to win a woman's heart! He's lucky Unmei was there to calm me down or I would have been deteriorating the walls looking for him!"

"Then you'd have ta do the same ta me."

"What do you mean?"

"Aizen didn't dispose of Shane by himself, Tosen-san and I...helped."

"WHAT!" I screamed as the walls started to shake.

"Sheesh calm down, there's no reason ta bring Las Noches tumblin down now is there?"

_I think we should destroy the whole place, but that's just me. That'll teach Sosuke._

I took a deep breath and the walls stopped shaking. "Why did you help him?"

"Aizen said that if we all wanted to live for doing this that we had to do it together. So after he cut down Shane, I chopped him into itty bitty pieces and Tosen-san set the remains aflame." He said smiling.

I clenched my fists. "You don't regret it do you?"

"Yer right I don't and I'll tell you why. Cause purging doesn't always work. Look at Orihime Inoue for example. Rukia Kuchiki erased her memory of her first hollow encounter and yet eventually it all came floodin back. I only did it to protect the team, you mostly though."

"You did for me?"

"A course I care about ya, gotta make sure my kid gets delivered don't I?"

I smiled a little. "Yea. It's just Sosuke gave me his word." I was more distraught than angry now.

"Captain Aizen breaks his word a lot. If ya ask me though I think he did this for the same reasons I did. He's just shy ta admit it."

_We'll see. We're going to talk to him about this._

"I didn't figure his word meant much. I was going to give him the benefit of the doubt, but he messed up. I just can't believe Shane is gone."

"Meh it's better dis way in my opinion, the less power crazy nutcases in this world the better."

"Aizen made him that way. It's his fault. He was never meant to have power."

"He already had it, ever since the first time he beat you, he had power. Aizen just amplified it"

"What?"

"I'm not talking superpower, I'm talking about the natural power every normal human has over every other normal human when they look down upon them. Kings have power over subjects. Subjects have power over their children and so on and so forth."

"And he had power over me..."

"Not any more." Gin said, almost laughing.

"Of course not. He's dead now. Wow, it feels weird saying that. Poor Mitch and Debbie, it's because of me that they've lost their children." I said almost crying

_The bad part is, they don't even know they have. Aizen needs to give them a body or something. It's only right._

"Yeah well they take the blame for raising two nudnicks that let power go to their heads."

"They were never meant to have that kind of power though. That's why it went to their heads. My child gave Miranda hers. She's my responsibility, how could I let that happen? Then I kill her for it. Then Shane gets powers only to stop me and now he's dead because of me." Tears started to roll down my cheek. "Man I'm no good at this sentimental crap." He scratched his head.

"I'm sorry." I wiped my tears away. "I'll stop or at least try."

_Don't apologize for crying._

"Nah it's not your fault, if ya need ta cry then cry it's just, I'm not good at being a comforting shoulder, just a willful listener."

_He was your comforting shoulder when you killed Miranda. Maybe he can't be that way now because he fells Shane should be dead._

"I just feel so betrayed. It's like I sleep with Aizen and suddenly it's ok for him to go back on his word. I regret that so much. Today has not been my day."

"You know that reminds me of a song."

"What song?"

"Some modern day western culture number. I think the title was called Bad day."

_Gah, don't mention something if you don't know what you're talking about._

I laughed a little. "Yes, I know that song. How is it you can always make me smile?"

"Smile and the world smiles with you I guess."

_But you smile all the time and the world definitely doesn't._

"Tell me something. What did Sosuke mean when he said if you all wanted to live, then you have to work together to...umm...do away with Shane?"

"He knows that you'd think twice before attacking me, or rather he felt that if he had to die he wanted to us to share the burden so that we couldn't rat him out to you without endangering ourselves."

"I could just kill him and Tosen without killing you. It's not like you three come as a package deal. I can pick and choose who I want to kill. I find it funny that he thought he was going to die for this. I wonder if that's the real reason he ran off, because he knew I wouldn't stop Unmei this time."

_That's it. He fears me, as he should. _

"It's possible given the circumstances."

"I knew it. I knew he was scared of her. I don't blame him. Though I don't understand why he would think I would think twice about attacking you. He's right, but I didn't think he knew we were...close."

_Of course he's scared._

"He knows we're close enough."

"How though? We haven't been obvious, have we?"

"We don't have ta be, Aizen's sharper than a diamond"

"He is't going to do anything about it is he?"

"Not until he sees the child most likely."

"Do you think he already knows I'm pregnant or is it too soon to notice the reiatsu?"

"Too soon I'd say"

"Gin?"

"Hmm?"

I looked up at him. "Tell me you love me. Tell me everything is going to ok."

"Things aren't always that simple."

"I know." I looked down. "But it makes everything feel ok, at least for the time being."

"Then I guess..." He takes a deep breath, "I love you Kristen, everything's going ta be alright."

"I guess I shouldn't make you say things you don't want to. But I do love you and one day things will be ok, I believe."

"Hmm, maybe they will."

I took his hand. "I thought of a name for our daughter. I can't stand not having a name for her."

"We should discuss this when we're not being monitored," He broke away. "You know where to find me when you need me." He then left.

"UGH, I'm going to scream!"

_It's going to be ok. Tomorrow will be better._

"Today isn't over yet. I hope it gets better and not worse."

_It will or they will have to deal with me. I say you just tell Sosuke you're pregnant with his child and all this stress isn't good for the baby._

"How would I explain how I knew?"

_The same you found out. You had a premonition. The book told you that you was and that Aizen was the father._

"I don't know. That will make him happy and I don't think he deserves to be happy right now. If I have to suffer, so should he."

I walked along the halls and talked with Unmei. I walked past Shane's bedroom door and stopped.

_Don't go in there._

I didn't listen. I opened the door and walked in. I noticed there was a picture of me on his nightstand. The same one he always kept on his nightstand even before I left him. I picked up the picture and had a premonition of the day he took that picture. It was before we had started having problems. We were happy. We were at the beach with Miranda and some of our other friends. I didn't have any makeup on because the water would just wash it off and my hair was wet from swimming. I was walking on the shore and letting the water crash over my feet. The sun was setting behind me and he happened to snap the picture at the perfect moment. He always said that was his favorite picture of me, because my expression was so serene and I looked like a goddess. He reminded me of Sosuke calling me a goddess. I sat the picture back down after the premonition was over. I had already started crying again. I saw the velvet box that had the ring he proposed to me with still inside it. I guess he couldn't part with it. I sat down on the bed and just balled my eyes out. I couldn't hold it in anymore. He might have been bad to me in the end, but it wasn't always that way. That was something no one here could understand. I had so many memories with him, such history. He didn't deserve to die. I blamed myself and just couldn't face the reality of him being gone. I was refusing to accept it. He had always been around for the past four years. He couldn't be gone now. I couldn't accept that I wouldn't see his face anymore, even if he was attacking me. I thought about how I had managed with my actions to take the lives of both Debbie and Mitch's children. They were walking around thinking their kids were fine. They had no body to have a funeral for, nothing. I truly was a bad person. I was no better than Aizen or the hollows for that matter.

"No!" I screamed out crying, refusing to believe he would never come in this room again.

I felt a presence with me. I looked up and saw Unmei standing in front of me.

"How…"

"I used Raina's powers to make myself a body. You need me. You need me to be able to hold you and comfort you. I am here to do so. But don't think that just because I used her powers, that you can go running around using them. Understood?" Unmei said.

I nodded. She sat down beside me and I laid my head in her lap. I let the tears pour out and she stroked my hair, assuring me that everything was going to be ok. She said she was going to take care of me and the babies and that nothing bad would ever happen to us. She meant it too. She would do whatever and kill whatever to assure mine and my baby's safety.

"I am your protector, Kristen. You are safe in this and any world as long as you have me. As long as we have each other, know that everything will be ok. I will put your world back together when it starts to crumble, because it is my world too. You are all I truly have. You are all I need."

* * *

**Author's note: Big thx to draconichero19 for writing Gin and Aizen's part, he also named the the chapter basically. The part where Unmei and Kris discuss bringing Shane back was based on an actually convo draconichero19 and I had, so props to him on tht as well. Uhh i thnk thts it for all thx. Anyways, So Shane is gone. Whose surprised? Review plz! **


	44. Fall into me

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 44**

_**Fall into me**_

I don't know how long I laid in Unmei's lap, crying. She never complained though. All she did was comfort me.

"It's going to be ok, Kristen." She said.

I raised my up and wiped away the tears. "How do you know?"

"Because there has always been heartache and pain in this world and when it's over you'll breathe again."

"What if it's never over?"

"It will be. Everything has an end, heartache, pain, love, relationships, life…nothing lasts forever."

"I guess you're right about that."

"I am."

I didn't say anything. I looked at a picture he had of us on the wall. The tears began to come again.

"He deserved this, Kristen. Look at all the things he did to you." Unmei said.

"It was all my fault though."

"Enlighten me then, because I don't see how."

"Well, my luring power. He couldn't let me go, because I wouldn't let him. That stupid power! Why can't I control it!"

"Kristen, while your luring ability may have added to the problem, it wasn't the source. If you didn't have that ability, things wouldn't have been any different. He loved you. That ability has absolutely nothing to do with love. It wasn't making him love you, in the strange way that he did. It was making the attraction more, if it that were even possible with him. He already wanted you with or without that power."

"But.."

"No buts. He had problems long before Sosuke made it 10 times worse by giving him powers. If you want to blame anyone, blame Sosuke. He was the idiot that gave someone powers that had problems already."

"Yea."

"Those powers drove him to this. His problem with control wouldn't go away as long as he had the power to control others, especially you. His powers were all about having control over you. That made him obsessed with accomplishing it. I'm sure Sosuke promised you to him, but of course that was a lie and that drove him crazy."

"Promised me to him. What am I around here to everyone? A possession?"

"I know. No one owns you. They just like to think they do, Sosuke especially."

"He wishes."

I looked to the other side of the room and noticed a video camera on a tripod in front of a stool. His guitar was lying next to the stool. I walked over and picked it up.

"I bought this for him." I said.

Unmei was quiet.

"He's the one who taught me how to play. I never got as good as him, though." I said trying to remember the times when we would just sit around a play them together. He had a beautiful singing voice.

"I wonder what's with the camera." Unmei said, interrupting my reminiscing.

"I don't know."

I walked over to the camera and pulled the disc out. It had my name written on it.

"What is it?" Unmei asked

"My name is on this."

"Let's watch it then."

I went to the where the TV was and put the disc in the player. I turned the TV on and Shane was sitting on the stool with his guitar is his hands. We both listened to him talk.

"Kristen, I know there isn't very much I can say to make you believe that I truly love you. I know I've done some things that would make you think otherwise. It's just I don't feel like myself anymore. I think this power is like taking over or something. The only time I can think straight is when I'm away from you. When I'm around you, I go insane. It's like I want you so bad, I can barely stand it. Since I can't have you, it makes me worse. The worst part is I know exactly where you are at all times and most of the time you are with _him._ It makes me so angry, but I can't blame him for wanting you. He can keep you happy and I can't. I wish I could tell you all this in person, but I can't. I don't think I could control myself and I doubt you would listen anyways. But I want to sing this song for you. I think it pretty much describes how I feel. I remember you used to like it when I sung for you. Maybe you still do."

He picked his guitar and began playing Better than me by hinder.

"I think you can do much better than me after all the lies that I made you believe. Guilt kicks in and I start to see the edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be. I told myself I won't miss you, but I remember what it feels like beside you. I really miss your hair in my face and the way your innocence tastes and I think you should know this you deserve much better than me. While looking through your old box of notes, I found those pictures I took that you were looking for. If there's one memory I don't wana lose that time at the mall you and me in the dressing room. I told myself I won't miss you but I remember what it feels like beside you. I really miss your hair in my face and the way your innocence tastes and I think you should know this you deserve much better than me. The bed I'm lying in is getting colder. Wish you never would've said it's over and I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older cause we never really had our closure. This can't be the end. I really miss your hair in my face and the way your innocence tastes and I think you should know this you deserve much better than me. I really miss your hair in my face and the way your innocence tastes and I think you should know this you deserve much better than me." He sang.

I began to cry as he was singing. Unmei walked over behind me and rubbed my upper arms, trying to comfort me.

After the song was over, he sat his guitar back down. "It's true. You deserve much better than me. These guys here aren't much better than me, Kristen. Go home. Find someone worthy of you. You're not going to find anyone that deserves you here. Don't let them have your innocence and yes, I do believe you still have that. Don't let them turn you into what they are, like they did me. Being bitter is no way to be. Unfortunately, I've figured that out a little too late. There's no turning back for me. I'm bad, but you…you're good. I love you Kristen Anne Meadows, always remember that." He cut the camera off.

"I'm innocent? He doesn't know all the things I've done. This was made before today. He didn't even know about Miranda then." I said.

"I'm sure that wouldn't have changed much." Unmei said, trying to comfort me.

"Killing ones sister changes everything and you know that."

"Yes I do. I'm not one to lie. I just wanted you to feel better. I hate seeing you upset. This affects me too, you know. Not because of him, but because it has hurt you so bad."

I took a deep breath and tried to stop the tears. Unmei wiped the tears from my face.

"I think I need to leave this room. Can you stay out a little longer?"

"I can, but I want to change my looks first. I look pretty much like a clone of yours right now. I want to look different."

"Oh."

"Don't get me wrong, you're beautiful…very beautiful. This is actually the first time I've really gotten to see you. No wonder people love your eyes, they're hypnotizing. You're gorgeous. I'm not though. I'm you're protector, a ruthless killer. I should look the part."

I smiled.

The first thing she changed was her breasts. She said she had no reason for them to be as big as mine. They would just get in the way. She brought them down to pretty much an A cup. She changed her outfit to something less revealing and she was wearing flats as opposed to my stilettos. Her skin was still very pale. The veins were visible. Her eyes were still pitch black. He face still favored mine, just creepier. There were these thin black lines on her face that make it look like her face was sort of cracking.

"Alright. I'm ready to go now." Unmei said as she headed for the door.

I just stood there.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I don't want to let go."

"You never really let him go, did you? Even when you left, you weren't letting him go."

"No, I didn't and you're right. I just left. I didn't let him go. I tried though. I'm not in love with him though, but I do love him if that makes any sense."

"I don't know much about love. But I understand your feelings when I'm inside you. It's going to be ok." She held out her hand. "Take my hand. You're not alone in this. I'm here and always will be."

I took her hand and left the room. It felt nice to know I had someone no matter what I did. I know I had Raina, but she was just a baby. Though I already knew I would have Unmei no matter what, it felt more real now since she was in a body.

We walked around Los Noches and talked. We got some strange looks from the Arrancars and such. They knew who she was by looking at her. They were just confused as to how she got a body. She made me feel better about everything. Maybe he did deserve this after all he put me through. I felt guilty thinking that way though. I still felt I was to blame, but the pain was subsiding and I was beginning to accept that he was really gone. And that I couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't coming back.

"I like this. I like you having your own body and being able to walk and talk with me. I feel dumb talking to you when you're in my mind sometimes. Talking to your self isn't normal." I laughed a little.

"Well you, my dear, aren't normal. You're still doing the same thing now. The only difference is you can see me now."

"True, normal is not a word that describes me now a days."

"I like it too." She put her hand on my upper arm and ran it down my arm. "Being able to touch you is…amazing."

I shifted my eyes a little. That was a bit weird and I think she knew it weirded me out.

"Kristen, don't be uncomfortable around me. I'm just amazed by how you and everything else feels. I don't really feel that much when I'm in your body. That's why I don't get tired or react much to pain. It's still your body I'm in. I can feel some things, but it's nothing like I can feel now. Your skin is really soft."

"I didn't know all that."

"Now you do."

"Why don't you just stay like this? I mean if you like it better."

"Because this isn't the way it's supposed to be. If the nexus thought I could protect you better outside your body then I would have my own or the ability to make one. Since I don't that means I belong inside you."

"I don't want to sound like Sosuke, but what about what you want? The world doesn't revolve around me."

"I want whatever is best for you. If you're safer when I'm inside you, then that is what I want. About that last statement, you are my world. So it does in my case. I am perfectly fine with it as well."

I smiled.

"Protecting you is much easier when I'm inside you. I don't have to worry about anything happening to you while I fight away whatever it is that I'm protecting you from, because you are right there with me. If you were separate, I would have to worry about someone else coming in and trying to harm you while I fought someone else." Unmei said.

"I feel bad, because I'm hindering you from having an actual life. You would be much better off without me." I looked at the ground.

She got in front of me and made me look at her. "Don't you ever say that again! I would be nothing without you. You are the reason I live. Even if I have to live inside your head, it's still a life. It's a life I wouldn't trade anything for." She moved my hair out of my face. "You are amazing. Don't let these stupid boys get you down. You are much better off without them. You and I are perfect together. Three is a crowd."

I laughed. Then I felt Raina calling for me. She was awake.

"Raina." I said.

Unmei smiled. "I know. I heard her too. Our minds are still linked, so I can still hear her and communicate with her."

We began walking toward Sosuke's room.

"So that means we're still linked?" I asked.

"Of course. We can still talk telepathically."

It was quiet for a bit. I broke the silence when we were almost to Sosuke's room.

"So could you die?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like if someone killed you in that body, would I lose you?"

"No, I would just go back inside your mind. However if someone killed you while I was in this body, I would automatically die. See why I say we are two sides of the same coin? I am attached to you. Without you, I am nothing."

"That does make sense."

We walked in the room and Ha Kaze was holding Raina. She handed her to me shortly after. I was about to feed her when I heard the doors open. We all turned around and Sosuke was there.

_I knew it wouldn't be long._ Unmei said telepathically to me.

_Guess word got out of our separation._

"Well, well, looks like the coward came out from his hiding." Unmei said.


	45. False Pretense

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

**Chapter 45**

_**False Pretense**_

"So you've finally decided to take some individuality for yourself eh Unmei? Why the sudden change?" Aizen asked.

"Oh, I'm going back. Kris just needed me after what you did." Unmei said.

"It was an impulsive act; I was simply getting tired of him going against me. If we had done the purge sooner then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

_It's like he's trying to blame not doing the purge thing on us. _I told Unmei telepathically.

_Don't let it bother you. He just needs to put the blame on someone besides himself. _Unmei assured me.

"Going against you? So you told him to leave me alone?" I asked, confused as to how he's been going against him. The only thing Shane ever did was mess with me.

"Not exactly, I just don't like the concept of friendly fire."

"Well, me either. Of course he's done that for years. I guess you get used to it. Still, you gave her you word." Unmei said, making a good point.

"I was afraid, it was lucky that Gin was nearby, if he had hurt you in any way," He closed his eyes and tensed his fist. "I was sick and tired of it; it was just one time too many."

"Well he didn't hurt her any. The other girl was the only who got hits on her. She stood up to him this time. I must say I was proud." Unmei said and then looked at me and smiled.

I looked up and smiled back. I gave Sosuke a quick smile and then looked back down at Raina. I liked him acting like that. It made me feel like he was actually looking out for me.

"I wanted to give him a fate worse than death for all of his actions, even those taking place before we met, but unfortunately I couldn't conceive any so I just well, I'm sure Gin told you already."

_Awww, he's being like protective of me. _I thought to Unmei.

_Don't make me barf, Kristen. We don't like him, remember?_

"Well you could find his soul and kill him. Then when he's reincarnated, hunt him down and kill him again." Unmei said laughing.

I looked up from Raina. "No! Don't get any ideas. Dying once because of me is enough."

Aizen smiled at Unmei with his finger under his chin. "I don't know I rather liked that idea."

"I believe I just said no. If you want me Sosuke, I suggest you stray away from making me upset." I said

"I was just kidding, Kris." Unmei explained"

"I was only trying to be funny." Aizen said.

I smiled at him. "Next time please talk to me before you go and do something like that. Surprises like that aren't good. Me being mad isn't good at all."

"So noted."

"Why did you walk away from me before?" I walked closer to him, as he was on the other side of the room. Unmei followed.

"I'm not good at giving sympathy. Plus the last person you would want around was me after being told a bombshell like that, the one thing you needed was space to grieve." He explained.

"The one thing she needed was to stab you." Unmei said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure I could've arranged that given that Kristen is under the influence of Kyōka Suigetsu," He put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "I could provide that fantasy if you so wish"

"Draw that sword and you die." Unmei said clenching her teeth.

He removed his hand casually. "My, my, such a temper."

"There is a child in the room! She's right there!" She said as she pointed to Raina.

"I mean no harm upon her in the least."

"Then you mean harm to one of us?" Unmei said, getting worked up.

He sure knows how to push her buttons.

"I was only wishing to provide the illusion you mentioned if that is what you wished to do that I would've had to drawn my sword."

"That is not necessary. I'd rather her stab the real thing." Unmei said.

"I'd rather not." I said as I did care about Sosuke.

He smirked "So is that a yes or a no to being able to get the satisfaction, or at the very least blow off some steam?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm over it as much as I can be. You were just trying to protect me. I understand that now."

"At least someone in this room besides me does." He said as he eyed Unmei.

"Don't look at me. I'm looking out for her best interest. That interest does not include you." Unmei said.

"By your logic at least, now then as this is my room, unless you plan on staying another night here, there are things I need to attend to so I would ask if you would kindly allow me to attend to those things in private."

"So you don't want me to stay?" I asked.

Unmei rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to stay? I try my best to do what's best for you."

_Now if he really did that, you wouldn't be here. You would be at home with your grandparents. That's the best place for you. It's much less dangerous. _Unmei thought to me.

"So you agree with Unmei, you don't think you're what's best?"

"The only one who knows what's best for anyone is themselves. I believe you're what's best for me, I don't know if you believe I'm what's best for you."

_He thinks I'm good for him. I do think I bring out the good in him sometimes. _I thought.

_Wipe that smile out of your mind! There's no good to bring out! _Unmei thought back.

"I want to stay."

"What?" Unmei exclaimed.

"If that's what you wish, then you may, however for the time being I do need to take care of some personal matters, I shall send someone to let you know when this area is open to you again"  
"Wait. I need to tell you something."

_Going in for the kill, eh? Get him wrapped around your finger. _Unmei said telepathically.

"And that would be?"

"Well I had a premonition earlier and well...I think that..I'm…"

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."

He looked like he spazzed for a moment, but then shook it off. "Is it...mine?"

"Yes. She has your eyes."

_Ha! Just replace what's Gin's with what's his. _Unmei though.

"I…" He hesitated a minute. "How long?"

"Well we just had sex last night, Sosuke. So not even a day."

"So then your book told you?"

"It did. I think I can show her to you if you want to see."

"Please"

"Here Unmei." I handed her Raina. "Take my hands."

He took my hands and he seen the premonition. I just changed her blue eyes to brown and took away Gin's smile.

"She really does look like me, she is quite the heiress." He said after it was over. "Aeris, I like the way that sounds, unless of course you have a better name picked out already."

_She doesn't look anything like the guy really. Where is he getting that from? I suppose he just wants to see it so he does. _Unmei thought.

"She has your eyes. She looks like me for the most part though." I joked. "You already have a name? You must have been waiting for this moment."

_We all knew he was. I think you just made his day, Kris. _

"Indeed"

"I do have a name, but that can be her middle name."

"And?"

"Paizley. Do you like it?"

"Paizley Aeris Aizen Meadows, I like the sound of that."

I smiled. "I wonder what her powers will be."

"Who knows? But with your genes and mine combined they may rival that of Raina's."

"Doubt that." Unmei said. "Raina is a Goddess. They don't get any stronger."

"Now, now there's no reason to stomp all over a man's fantasy, and her goddess like powers come from the nexus, perhaps our little Paizley will get hers from her Zanpakuto."

"Please. No Zanpakuto even compares to her powers. The only way that could happen was if she got a reality warping Zanpakuto, even still those have limits and weaknesses." Unmei continued.

"Mine is perfect."

"HA! No power in this room is perfect, except Raina's."

"Shall we test that theory?"

"Sosuke?" I exclaimed!

"You seriously want to fight a 2 1/2 month old?" Unmei shook her head. "Of course I could use her powers for her. I wouldn't be perfected at them as her. But they're still much more powerful than yours." Unmei gritted her teeth.

"Of course not, I'm not a complete monster. But before you start spouting nonsense like that keep in mind that just having power is not the same as being able use, understand and control that power."

"I have my own power and know how to use it perfectly. I could beat you with my own. I am on par with you Sosuke." Unmei said.

And here we go. Unmei always told me she was not his subordinate. She said she was on par with him and would not be treated like she was lower. She hated it. Of course, neither one of us actually went by his rules. I always did whatever I pleased. I never got in trouble with him. Still Unmei always felt as though he should feel she is on par with him. This cannot be good.

"Is that a fact?" Sosuke asked.

"I only know the facts."

"Shall we have a contest?"

"You're on. I suppose we could have Raina resurrect you when I kill you." She smiled sadistically.

"Wait! Why must you two bicker like this?" I asked, not wanting them to fight. Though I had all the faith in the world in Unmei's powers, I knew she was merciless. I didn't want Sosuke to get hurt. I couldn't believe I felt that way. I actually cared for him, though it's nothing like I feel for Gin. I love Gin.

"This is not bickering. This is just a matter of a soldier that believes she can outmatch the general." Sosuke explained.

"Knows she's better. You do realize that I have complete control over all energy and matter, right? That means you and your stupid little sword."

"Unmei, stop." I demanded.

"Kristen I appreciate you trying to help, but you're guardian here seems to need to have a slap of reality."

"As a child of the nexus, all I know is reality. Dreaming is senseless."

"If that's how you feel, I will see you at the top of the highest tower in Las Noches in eight hours."

"I say we do this now. Or at least I finish it now."

"I told you I have business to take care of, not to mention I don't need violence taking place in MY room."

I looked at Unmei, confused.

"Through this book, weave this spell, create the pain of heaven and hell. May he suffer till he cries, his tears will run and then he..."

I covered Unmei's mouth, not allowing her to finish the spell.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? He's my child's father!" I said, playing along with the plan.

"Heh, well he said no violence. That wasn't physical violence."

Aizen chuckled. "Like I said eight hours."

"We won't be there, Sosuke. I don't want you two to fight. Please." I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not the one you should be convincing not to fight."

I looked at Unmei and she smiled.

"I could never say no to those eyes." she said.

"Good, I hope we don't have to have another one of these lover's quarrels again."

"Me and you, lovers? I think that's more like you and Kris, unfortunately."

"But you and she are the same are you not?"

Unmei took a deep breath. "In a way, we are. I wouldn't exist without her."

"Indeed, now as I said I have some personal business to take care of, if you would be so kind as to leave for now I will let you know when this area is open to you again."

We left.

"Geez, I'm glad I didn't have to get into explaining about you and me again. I was beginning to think he wasn't listening last time we had the discussion." Unmei said as we walked down the hall.

"I think he was just trying to push your buttons. He's pretty good at that." I said.

"I shouldn't let him make me mad. He's all talk anyways."

"I think he feels the same of you."

"Well, whatever. Good job telling him about the pregnancy."

"You think it was the right move?"

"I think things will be a little easier on you around here by carrying his heiress." She laughed a little.

"Yea, Paizley Aeris."

"Please tell me that isn't going to be her middle name."

"Of course not, I'm going to let Gin help with naming her. I hope he likes Paizley."

"It doesn't matter. You'll carry her for nine months, hopefully, so you get more say so one the name."

I laughed a little. "Yea, hopefully. I wonder what he's going to say about my involvement in the war. Gin hasn't said anything about it yet and Sosuke just found out."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Sosuke didn't want you to be in it anymore, but you never can tell with him. You are his secret weapon. They both know that we're stronger than everyone in the soul society, so they may not even be worried about it. Now that no can negate our powers, we'll pretty own everyone in the soul society. Guess we'll see if they say anything."

"I'm not worried. Like you said, the people in the soul society can't hold and candle to us. Plus I'll just keep my shield up around my stomach at all times or I'll have Raina make it to where the baby won't get hurt."

"Good idea. We'll be fine. I'm definitely not worried."

"I remember reading that spell in the book, the one you were going to cast on Sosuke. The last word was die. Would that have really killed him?"

"Believe me, those spells are very powerful. But that spell wouldn't have killed him. He's too strong. It would have, however, hurt the hell out of him. He would have been weakened quite a bit. Imagine feeling the pain of heaven and hell."

"Ouch."

"Yea, big ouch. It would be capable of killing some of the soul reapers. I would say members under vice captain level would be as good as gone by that spell."

"Wow, that's crazy."

"That's the kind of power we hold. It would much more fun to fight them though. That's just my opinion. I mean, you can't exactly take the book onto the battlefield."

"True."

I unlocked the door to my room and went inside.

"I need to feed Raina and then I need to go see Gin. I should probably let him know about what I told Aizen before Aizen tells him."

"Yea, I wonder what business was so important that he needed to practically push us out of his room."

"No telling with him."

* * *

**Author's note: draconichero19 was aizen, but u already knew that lol. So i'm really tired right now and can't think of anything else to say so I would like it if you would review plz! **


	46. Making a Promise

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach and Dr. Seuss owns Yurtle the turtle.

**Chapter 46**

_**Making a Promise**_

I nursed Raina and then played with her a bit.

"Maybe you should have her heal your wounds now." Unmei suggested.

"Yea, they're rather unattractive. I want to be at my best for when I see Gin."

Unmei just rolled her eyes.

I smiled. "Raina, can you make these" I pointed to my injuries, "go away for mommy?"

She just smiled back at me as I glowed and my wounds completely disappeared.

I kissed her. "Thank you sweetheart. You're such an angel."

I spent time with Raina and Unmei till it was getting night time. I decided I should go talk to Gin before Aizen had spread the news about being a father to everyone. I didn't know if he would tell anyone, but he sure seemed proud. Unmei went back in my mind where she belonged. I took Raina with me to see Gin. He was on duty in the control room, so that where I went.

"Hey you." I said as I walked in the room.

I was definitely in a better mood than when I last seen him.

"Boy don't you sound like de cat dat swallowed some cream." He said.

I smiled. "Yea, I'm better now."

"Why the sudden change?"

"No point in crying over spilled milk. He treated me like crap, he deserved to die. Every action in this world will bear a consequence. Death was his I suppose."

"There's somethin beneath that, earlier you looked like you were gonna tear the very fabrics of Las Noches to pieces."

_And we should have torn it to pieces. _Unmei said.

_See how much he gets me. He knew I wasn't alright deep down. That is why I love him. _I thought, ignored her statement before.

_Enough with the mushy stuff, I don't care._

"I was mad then. I felt betrayed."

"Don't ya still feel a little bit right now, I know pain like dat doesn't just go poof an disappear."

"I do, but I don't need to go around making the ground shake and all. In my life, I have learned to suppress my emotions. Thank you mother."

"You an yer mother really don't see eye ta eye a lot do ya?"

"Not at all. I haven't spoken to her since Raina was born."

He looked fidgety and his smile looked extra crafty.

She smiled. "What are you thinking?"

He acted like nothing was wrong. "What? Me? Nothin, why would ya say that?"

_Geez, I wonder. Maybe it was that obvious look on your face that gave it away._

"The look of your face. Don't go and kill my mother now. I love her, you know. I couldn't take another death."

"Hey c'mon now I ain't dat much of a low life."

I laughed a little. "I was just saying."

"So did ya need somethin from me?"

_Unfortunately, she needs you and I have to listen to her think about it all day._

"Well I told Sosuke."

"Told him what?"

_To be such a genius, he can be so dumb sometimes._

I looked down at my stomach.

"Oh, and?"

"He already had a name…"

_What a name it was. Maybe Gin can come up with something better._

"Ya didn't take it did you."

"God no. Well, I told him it could be her middle name." I laughed.

"Come on, don't lie ta me. You and I both know dat ain't yer style."

I smiled at how well he knew me. "Her name is Paizley and I want you to pick her middle name."

"Aright gimme a moment to think." He looked up at the ceiling, scratching chin. His smile was now a thinking face.

"Ok and she'll have your last name of course." I said while he was thinking.

I looked at him while he was thinking. He looked so cute when he was thinking. He looked cute all the time.

_Would you stop looking at him like that? And quit thinking about how cute you think he is. You're going to make me barf._

"Ah, of course I got it." Gin said after a while of thinking. "I thought of the perfect middle name. Yuffie."

_Yuffie? What the hell is that? _

"Well, she's yours too. So Yuffie it is."

_You got to be kidding me!_

"Paizley Yuffie Ichimaru, I like da sound a dat." He added.

"It is different." I said, smiling.

_You got that right. He's just as bad as Sosuke is about picking out names. _

"So anythin else?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Course not, just wonderin if ya got anythin else ta talk about before I go an turn my attention back to de monitors, can't mix business with pleasure now can I?"

"Sure you can. I suppose I do it all the time." I laughed. "Well, Sosuke said that Paizley's powers might rival Raina's. Unmei got all bent out of shape over that."

"Heh, and here I thought I was the least moral person around here."

"You know Sosuke. He thinks any kid of his must be really powerful. I guess it doesn't help that I am as well, but that doesn't mean she will be."

"Kind of ironic dat de most powerful kid in da world would have a loser like Abarai for a father."

_Yea, Renji is no prize at all. Not after the way he did her. Loser he is._

"Hey now. No need in being mean."

_That loser, as you call him, saved my life several times. I may not be here if it wasn't for him._

"I'm only sayin what's true, ever since Renji met wit Aizen an me he was nothin but trouble." He paused. "Den again I suppose he's got me ta thank for being the thick headed wise ass dat he is."

_He is indeed a wise ass. Thanks a lot, Gin._

I smiled. "Oh well. All I know is we made a beautiful baby. Paizley will be just as perfect as Raina is."

"Nothin in life is perfect Kristen"

"My kids are in my eyes."

"Ugh dat was so cheesy."

_She does cheesy real good._

"You'll understand when she's born."

"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't"

"You will. Raina even made Byakuya Kuchiki smile."

_Did you have to mention him? Ugh. _

"Did she now, dats hard ta believe considerin how much Kuchiki loathes Abarai. I mean ever since Hisana-san passed on Captain Kuchiki almost completely ceased smiling."

_Then why does Renji do whatever the dude wants?_

"Raina did it. I made him hold her to see if she could and she did. Babies do that to people. My mother, the hardest woman in the world to please, was completely pleased with Raina."

"Maybe Raina did that herself. She can bend reality."

_You think we don't know that?_

"She wasn't using her powers. I can tell when she does."

"Ah dat's right, you an Raina-chan are telepathically linked."

"Yep. I wonder if it'll be the same with Paizley."

"Who can say?"

"No one, yet. Oh! Aizen challenged Unmei."

"Dat's...not surprising."

"Why not?"

"Ah c'mon ain't it obvious? Use yer head a lil."

"To put her under Kyōka Suigetsu's influence?"

"Well dat's part of it, but dat would only work if she was outside yer body. The real crux of de matter is dat Aizen has ta be king of everythin like that turtle in dat children's story."

"She was outside my body, guess you didn't hear. Does he not think he's 'king'?"

"He thinks he's god, but he always feels like he's got ta prove it."

"You're comparing this to a Dr. Seuss story?"

"Sure am," He mimicked Aizen in a mocking fashion. "I'm ruler of all that I see. But I don't see enough. That's the trouble with me."

I busted out laughing.

"Hey I gots an idea." He said.

"What?"

"I'll read the story I was just thinking about ta Raina, and of course since Unmei's hearing everythin we're sayin she might like it too."

_Well I got to hear this now._

"It'll help for when little Paizley's born." He said.

"She despises Aizen, of course she would. You're practicing for being a father? Awww."

"I gotta get used ta it don't I?"

I smiled. "That you do. You have no idea how happy this makes me."

"I just remembered the title of the story too Yertle the Turtle. Yah think you could use de nexus to poof me up a copy of the story?"

"I could use Raina's powers." I held Raina with one arm and held my other hand out. I thought about the book and it appeared in my hand. I handed it to Gin.

"Perfect. You wanna hold Raina or do ya want me too? If you say no, I understand. I'm not good with kids...yet."

I smiled at the fact that he wanted to hold her. "I want you to, but sit down first. I'll help you."

"Sure thing."

He sat down and I handed Raina to him, making sure he supported her head. I stood next to them.

He began to read. "On the far-away land of Sala-ma-Sond Yertle the Turtle was king of the pond. A nice little pond. It was clean. It was neat. The water was warm. There was plenty to eat. The turtles had everything turtles might need. And they were all happy. Quite happy Indeed." He turned the page. "They were until Yertle, the king of them all, Decided the kingdom he ruled was too small. 'I'm ruler' said Yertle 'Of all that I see. But I don't see enough that's the trouble with me. With this stone for a throne, I look down on my pond. But I cannot look down on the places beyond. This throne that I sit on is too low down.'"

When he did Yertle's voice, he was using his Aizen mocking voice. It was rather humorous.

"'It ought to be _higher_' he said with a frown. 'If I could sit high, how much greater I'd be! What a king! I'd be ruler of all I could see.'" He turned the page. "So Yertle, the Turtle King, lifted his hand and Yertle, the Turtle King, gave a command. He ordered nine turtles to swim to his stone and using theses turtles, he built a new throne. He made each turtle stand on another's back. And he piled them all up in a nine-turtle stack. And then Yertle climbed up. He sat down on the pile. What a wonderful view! He could see 'most a mile!" he turned the page. "'All mine' Yertle cried 'Oh the things I now rule! I'm king of a cow! And I'm king of a mule! I'm king of a house! And what's more beyond that, I'm king of a blueberry bush and a cat! I'm Yertle the Turtle! Oh marvelous me! For I am the ruler of all that I see!'" He turned the page. "And all through that morning he sat there up high saying over and over, 'A great king am I!' Until 'long about noon. Then he heard a faint sigh. 'What's that?' snapped the king and he looked down the stack. And he saw, at the bottom, a turtle named Mack. Just a part of his throne. And this plain little turtle looked up and said 'Beg your pardon, King Yertle. I've pains in my back and my shoulders and kness. How long must we stand here your majesty please?'" He turned the page. "'SILENCE' the King of the Turtles barked back. 'I'm the king and you're only a turtle named Mack. You stay in your place while I sit here and rule. I'm king of a cow! And I'm king of a mule! I'm king of a house! And a bush! And a cat! But that isn't all I'll do better that _that_ My throne shall be _higher_' his royal voice thundered 'So pile up more turtles. I want bout two hundred.'" He turned the page. "THEN Yertle the Turtle was perched up so high, he could see forty miles from his throne in the sky! 'Hooray!' shouted Yertle 'I'm king of the trees! I'm king of the birds and I'm king of the bees! I'm king of butterflies! King of the air! Ah, me! What a throne! What a wonderful chair! I'm Yertle the Turtle! Oh marvelous me! For I am the ruler of all that I see!'" He turned the page. "Then again from below in the great heavy stack, Came a groan from that plain little turtle named Mack. 'Your majesty please I don't like to complain, but down here below, we are feeling great pain. I know up on top you are seeing greats sights, but down at the bottom we, too, should have rights. We turltes can't stand it. Our shells will all crack! Besides we need food, We're starving!' groaned Mack." He turned the page. "'You hush up your mouth!' howled the mighty King Yertle. 'You've no right to talk to the world's highest turtle. I rule from the clouds! Over land! Over sea! There's nothing, no NOTHING, that's higher than me!'" He turned the page.

"Before I continue de story, care to guess something that would be higher than Yertle, somethin you can only see in de night sky." Gin said.

"Stars."

"Something bigger den stars."

"Moon?"

He nodded and continued reading. "But while he was shouting he saw with surprise that the moon of the evening was starting to rise. Up over his head in the darkening skies. 'What's THAT?' snorted Yertle 'Say what IS that thing that dares to be higher than Yertle the King? I shall not allow it! I'll go higher still! I'll build my throne higher! I can and I will! I'll call some more turtles. I'll stack 'em to haeven! I need 'bout five thousand six hundred and seven!'" He turned the page.

"And here's where it gets good" he said, then continued read. "Buuuuut, as Yertle the Turtle King lifted his hand and started to order and give the command, that plain little turtle below in the stack, that plain little turtle whose name was just Mack, decided he'd taken enough and he had. And that plain little turtle got a little bit mad and that plain little Mack did a plain little thing" He giggled. "he burped. And his burp shook the throne of the king!" He turned the page. "And Yertle the Turtle the king of the trees, the king of the air and the birds and the bees, the king of a house and a cow and a mule. Well that was the end of the Turtle King's rule! For Yertle,, the King of all Sala-ma-Sond, Fell off his high throne and fell right into the pond!" He turned the page. "And today the great Yertle, that Marvelous he, Is King of the Mud. That's all he can see. And the turtles of course all the turtles are free. As turtles and maybe all creatures should be."

"Sosuke should read this."

"What for?"

"It's about him basically."

"Not entirely."

"Not yet."

"Yeah I'm sure Aizen's 'mack' is around the corner somewhere. Who knows he may be just underneath him."

"Who knows? Look at her." I gestured to Raina."She's smiling at you. She likes you, Gin."

_He's going to be a great father. _I thought.

_Only time will tell. Maybe he'll have more than 3 months. _Unmei said.

_One can hope._

"Hmm, maybe I am good with kids when I want to be."

"I think you are." I ran my fingers threw his hair.

"I think I should get back to work, dis was a nice break, but I should get back to lookin at dem monitors, who knows what slipped past my vision while I wasn't lookin."

"Alright. I'll leave you alone. Just kiss me first." I smiled. "I haven't kissed you all day. I'll have Raina stop time if you're afraid you'll miss something."

"Nah its fine. I'll just turn so I can face the monitors"

I giggled. "You're going to keep your eyes open?"

"I can try."

I smirked. "You do that."

I kissed him pretty passionately. It had been all day since I seen him. I missed him. Not long after that Ulquiorra came to tell me that I could come back to Aizen's room. He escorted me there, like I really needed an escort. I walked in the room when I got there.

"Welcome back Kristen." He said, as I walked in.

"Thanks. Raina is sleepy, so let me lay her down right quick. She's going to fall asleep on her own."

"That's fine."

I went to "her" room and laid her down. She was half way asleep already. I knew I would need to rock her tonight. Gin's reading to her must had made her peaceful enough to fall asleep. It was so sweet. I left the door crack and came back in the main room where Sosuke was.

"Did you get done with your business?" I asked.

"Indeed I did."

"Good." I smiled and sat down in a chair to take my shoes off. "This day is ending better than it started, thank God."

"Oh I don't know about that it might get even better."

"It could always get better." I laughed.

"I was trying to be smooth, but here you are killing the mood."

"Oh my bad!" I stood up. "How is it going to get better?"

"With this." He pulled out a small box and put it in my hand.

_Oh lord, he better not be asking you to marry him._

"What is this?" I asked curiously. "Did you get me a present?"

"Open it."

I did so and it was a ring with a pretty big rock. The diamond was different that any one I'd ever seen before.

"A ring? It's beautiful, but..." I trailed off, hoping he wasn't proposing.

"It's not a proposal ring. It's too soon for that. It's a promise ring. My promise that, one day, when I've completed my ambitions, I will take you as my goddess."

_How nice of you to make her that promise, Sosuke. Unfortunately your word means absolutely nothing, considering you just went back on it earlier today. Not that it really matters. She's not going to marry you anyways. _

"That's a mighty big promise."

"But it's a promise I can keep."

"Oh, I was talking about the ring. Not that that's a problem." I admired it.

"I hand crafted that ring myself from the sands of Las Noches."

_So I guess that is why the diamond is several different colors, because of the sediment in the sands here._

"Did you?" I smiled. "All for me?"

"All for you. I didn't want to spoil the surprise. That's why I didn't want you in the room today. I had to put the finishing touches on the ring."

"I'll be damned, you sure can be romantic." I was still admiring the ring. "This is so unique. Wait till I show my..." I trailed off thinking of my friends and family, the ones I couldn't see anymore.

"Something wrong?"

"I just thought when something like this happened. I would be able to show my friends and family."

_You're playing your part with him very convincingly._

"When I rule all, I'll be sure your friends and family live comfortably."

_Yes, when he rules all. He's so sure he will accomplish what he wants._

"And that they'll be safe? And alive?"

"Assuming they don't get themselves killed of their own accord prior to my reign."

_He's killing me, Kristen. His reign? _Unmei laughed.

"Miranda would be so happy for me."

"You know, we could take a trip to see your friends and family, I could redo my appearance, Raina could keep us incognito and undetectable from Soul Society and I could meet your friends and your family, what do you say?"

_What did he say? He's really going to do that for you? Well, I'll be damned._

My face lit up. "What? Really? Why would you redo your appearance? You're much cuter this way."

"I can't have anyone recognize me, besides all my gigais are shaped to model my captain appearance...well maybe not all."

"Who is going to recognize you? Raina can make to where no one will. She can make you a body too, like she did Unmei. She's truly special."

"She truly is. Very well, what's say tomorrow we go and visit your friends and family, perhaps your mother might be approving of a man like me. Why don't you get some sleep, I'll stay up and try to concoct a list of aliases to make our relationship seem more believable."

_Yea, let's see if your mother approves of him. Oh dear, your mother. This is going to be fun, especially if she doesn't like him. _

"So you're not going to go by Sosuke Aizen?"

"Would anyone in the material world recognize my name? I was referring to an occupation, a residence and all the other things humans take for granted as a necessity to live."

"No, they wouldn't. We won't run into anyone who might know you. They're all here trying to 'rescue' me. We can tell them I met you in Japan, since I did run off there. That's where they think I met...Renji."

"That could work, what if I said I was a multi-millionaire working for one of the largest anime companies in the world."

"My mother ought to like that multi-millionaire bit."

"We could say we met when you accidentally bumped into me on the street while texting and dropped your cell phone and I picked it up for you."

I laughed. "You're really getting down to the details, aren't you?"

"Everything needs to be set up in a way that our cover will not be blown."

"I guess I can say when I disappeared again, I ran off to Japan again."

"You can say that we've been getting to know each other well in the time you were gone. We could say that you were feeling homesick and I chartered a private jet to take us here."

I rolled my eyes at the extravagance of his person he was trying to make up. "Oh how my mother is going to love you."

_Go big or go home. _Unmei commented.

_Apparently or maybe he's trying to be someone who will please my mom._

_Maybe._

"I take it your mother is of the fiscal sort."

"She wants someone who can take care of me and who will look good to society. Since we're pretty high up in the society, she wants me to marry someone in my class. Appearances are everything to her."

"Is my appearance appealing do you think?" He put his finger and thumb underneath his chin.

"Yes, it is."

"Well then it's settled. Now then it's been a long day, what's say we get some rest?"

"Do you have a pen and paper? Let me write my Grandpa a note and let him know I'm coming. That way I can see everyone. I'll warp it to him. Then I'll come to bed."

"I'm sure you could get one from Raina couldn't you? If not there's a computer in the backroom you could send an e-mail."

"I prefer to write a letter."

"Then unfortuantely I can't help you, but I'm sure Raina could provide you with one."

"Yea, I can get it myself with her powers. I try to use them as little as possible. Don't want to mess things up." I laughed as I thought about how I didn't do it all the way when I was making Lee a soul reaper.

"I suppose so. Come to bed when you like I may already be asleep by then"

"Ok, goodnight." I hugged him. "Thank you for doing this for me. It means a lot."

"It's no trouble at all."

_Sometimes I think that he really must love you. He does do a lot for you, but he'll still not good to be with. _

"I can't wait. I'll be to bed in a few."

He went to lie down while I warped what I needed to write Grandpa.

Grandpa,

I know I said that last time was going to be the last you ever saw me, but apparently it's not. I'm coming to visit tomorrow. Aizen will be with me. Don't worry, we really aren't together. It's just a façade. I'm doing what I have to to keep everyone safe. Just act like you don't remember Aizen, ok? I don't need any trouble caused, especially with him around. He's got a whole story made up about how we met and such. Everything is going to be ok, though. I have everything under control here and I hope to get things back to normal soon. Well, as normal as they can be. So try to get everyone together, so can see them all. I know it's short noticed, but it's better than nothing. Tell them I e-mailed you or something and that's how you knew. Burn this when you get done reading. I don't want to risk Aizen finding this. I wish I could bring the real man I love to see you, but you'll meet him in time. He's something else. I'll see you tomorrow! I love you and Nana!

Love always,

Krissy

I warped the letter to him. Then I got my night clothes on and checked on Raina before lying down. Sosuke was already asleep.

_Don't worry, it's bad for the baby. _Unmei said.

_I know, I just don't trust that everything is going to be alright for tomorrow._

_I don't think he's going to kill your family, Kristen._

_I don't either. Well not really. I don't know what I think._

_Just don't worry. I'm going to be there and Raina is going to be there. Also we're going to be stronger since we're close to the Nexus. _

_Oh crap! The spell on the house to keep evil out, it's not going to let Aizen in. _

_We'll make it let him in just for this time with Raina's powers. _

_Ok, I'm going to calm down. Everything is going to be fine. Mother is going to approve of Sosuke and she won't be harassing me too bad. I'm going to get to see Daddy, Grandpa and Nana. Everything is going to be ok._

_It is. Now sleep, you have a big day tomorrow._

_Thanks Unmei. Goodnight._

_Just doing my job._

_

* * *

_**Author's note: draconichero19 was Gin and Aizen once again. Yurtle the turtle was his idea 2 lol. I thought that was cutest thing ever, Gin reading to Raina. Anyways, so Aizen meets her family next time. That oughta been interesting. Review plz! **


	47. A Family Affair

**Author's note: I usually don't do this before, but I'm just going to warn yall that this is a very long chapter. The longest chapter so far. It's 23 pages on word and over 13k words. So don't start if you don't have a lot of time. Anyways, hope yall enjoy it!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

**Chapter 47**

_**A Family Affair**_

I slept pretty good last night. When I woke up, Sosuke wasn't there. I suppose he had things he needed to do before we left. I got up and fed Raina. Ha Kaze watched Raina while I showered and half way got dressed. Raina was being a little fussy this morning. She wanted her mommy. Getting ready and trying to hold a baby isn't easy. After I got my skirt and top on, I decided to stop. I wasn't going to be able to fix my hair or put my make up on while holding her. I got her ready and then tried to have Ha Kaze hold her so I could finish, but Raina wasn't having it. I couldn't just let her cry when I knew exactly what she wanted. I took her back from Ha Kaze and decided to go for a walk with her. Maybe that would give her some time with me, so maybe I could put her down and get ready.

I left Sosuke's room. I wasn't wearing any shoes, my hair was still damp and I had no makeup on. I guess this is what happens when you have a baby that you can't stand to hear cry under any circumstances. I suppose I spoil Raina, but I can't help it. She has me in the palm on her hand. In a way, I think she has everyone who cares about her wrapped around her perfect little fingers.

"You just wanted some time with your mommy, didn't you?" I said, tickling her tummy.

She just laughed in the cutest way possible.

I guess I wasn't paying much attention where I was going, I was too engrossed in Raina. I bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I heard an all too familiar female voice say.

I looked up and it was Loly. Great. I was hoping to never have to see her again.

"Well, well, look what we have here." She said.

I cocked my eyebrow. "Uh huh. I think I'll be on my way." I said, walking past her.

"You should be on your way out the door." She said.

I turned around. "Excuse me."  
"You don't belong here! You're nothing but a pathetic human!"

"I swear, what is it with all you jealous girls? First Mimiru, now you. It never ends, does it?"

"Jealous? I have no reason to be jealous of someone like you."

"Yea, keep telling yourself that. We all know you're infatuated with Sosuke."

"Don't you call him that! It's Lord Aizen to you!"

"He doesn't seem to mind me calling him that."

She clenched her fists.

_You're so mean. _Unmei said, laughing.

_She's asking for it. _

_And you're provoking her. I'm amused._

"I don't know what Lord Aizen even sees in you! You're not even that pretty!" She raised her voice.

"Whatever you say." I said, nonchalantly.

"You're nothing but a worthless tramp! You need to leave him alone!"

"That's not going to happen, hate to tell you." I smiled.

"You…" She trailed off.

I assume it was because she felt Aizen's presence. I saw him walk up.

"Loly are we causing trouble again?" He asked.

"N-no sir, not at all sir." She kneeled to the ground on one knee.

"I understand you still hold a grudge against Kristen for Menoly, but then you must also understand that if you so much as touch a hair on her head…" He increased reiatsu leakage.

Loly fell to the floor and began gasping for breath. I glanced at her and then brought my attention back to Raina. After he felt she had enough, he lowered his reiatsu leakage and let her catch her breath.

"Now then run along please." He orderd.

She ran down the hallway. I smiled at Sosuke and then, once again, brought my attention back to my daughter.

_We had this under control. It's not like we needed rescuing. She was a weakling._

"You look lovely Kristen." He stroked my hair. "Do you have everything you need?"

_Yes, Kristen, you look so lovely. _Unmei said, mocking Aizen.

"Lovely? You must really love me." I laughed as I didn't think I looked that lovely right now. "I'm a mess. Raina is wanting to be attached to my hip this morning. When I put her down to finish getting ready, she cries. I tried having Ha Kaze hold her, but Raina wouldn't have it. I cannot just let her cry while I finish getting ready. I know I spoil her by holding her every time she wants, but I can't help it. I can't stand to hear her cry. I never want her to be unhappy." I stroked Raina's cheek.

"I can hold her for you while you finish getting ready, or perhaps our escort for the day would be more than happy to hold her."

_Huh?_

"Escort?"

"Top a the mornin to ya Captain Aizen, Kristen-san." Gin said, walking in.

"I asked Gin to come with us. His role in all this is to be my secretary and household butler of sorts, as a way of proving my story."

"I've already got de nitty gritty details, patted down and I'll try not ta be too out there round yer folks."

_Well looks like they will get to meet the man you love after all. _Unmei said.

I smiled. "Whoever wants to hold her. I'm not promising she won't cry though. She wouldn't even have Ha Kaze hold her."

"I'll hold her den, she didn't seem ta mind me much yesterday." Gin said.

"Yes I heard Gin read a very interesting story to you and Raina yesterday." Aizen said.

_You should of heard it. You might have learned something from it._

I smiled, thinking about how sweet it was with Gin reading to Raina. He was going to be a great dad. "He did." I handed Raina to Gin and she didn't cry. "Well what do you know? I won't be much longer. I just have to fix my hair and do my make up."

_Raina loves him. _I thought to Unmei.

_That was just a coincidence. _Unmei said.

_Oh whatever. She likes him and you can't stand it. I think it's precious. _

_Of course I don't like it. I guess it's better him than Aizen. She could absolutely adore Aizen and that would cause problems when we have to end his existence. _

_She does like Aizen, but she's not head over heels about him. _

_She doesn't need to get any closer to him._

I finished getting ready and went back out in the hall to meet the guys.

"Kris, do you mind if we travel to your hometown via the nexus? While I do enjoy the sauntering walk of the Garganta, I wouldn't want to send off any red flags in case the Soul Society is tracking Garganta use."

"Sure. Now how does that spell go?" I thought for a minute. "I can remember the English version. That should be ok. So both of you need to be touching me."

_I'm sure they'd both like to touch you in ways the other would not approve of. _Unmei joked.

_Oh my God! Shut up! _

They both grabbed my hands, Aizen, from the left, Gin from the right. Gin was still holding Raina.

"A time for everything and to everything its place, return what has been moved to its rightful space."

We ended up in my basement, right on top of the nexus.

"I was afraid this was where it would take us."

"What do you mean?" Aizen asked.

"If yer talkin bout yer barrier, Aizen made a special Gigai to lessen de effects of de Nexus' powers." Gin explained.

_Wait, what? Lesson the effects? How in the blue hell did he accomplish that? I want to know exactly what this means!_

"I must humbly thank you for your list of Raina's powers it's thanks to that that I've come to understand the nexus a lot better." Aizen said.

_Raina's powers? She isn't __**the **__nexus! You should have never told him what she can do! _

I was a little confused. I looked at Gin and gave him the 'why didn't you tell me' look. I had no idea he was trying to understand the Nexus. I shouldn't be surprised though. The man likes to understand everything about everyone. He's especially interested in me, so I guess that is a big reason why. No doubt he wants to try to use it in some way.

"That is not what I meant." I looked at Aizen, with not a very happy expression on my face.

"Well den wat's da big fuss for?" Gin asked.

"How do we explain how we got inside? That is what I meant. If my parents aren't here then it's no problem, because my Grandparents know all about this magical stuff."

The basement door opened and it was my Nana.

"I thought I heard talking." She said as she came down the stairs. She hugged me. "Oh Krissy, you look so beautiful."

"Well dat answers one question." Gin said.

"Is mother and daddy here?"

"No, not yet. They'll be here a little later. Do I want to know how you got here?" She asked

"Nope."

"Something wrong, hunny?"

_Everything is wrong! I am pissed at one Sosuke Aizen!_

"Nope."

"I think I know you better than that. But let's all go upstairs and you can introduce your friends to your Grandpa and me."

We all walked up stairs. I hugged Grandpa and Nana took Raina away from Gin.

"Sosuke. Gin." I pointed to each when I said their name. "You two can guess who's who between my Grandpa and Nana."

"You're in a bad mood, Krissy." Nana said.

_Well I wonder why! _Unmei said.

"I'm fine."

"Nice to meet you two." Nana extended her hand and shook theirs.

Grandpa knew who he they were and he was hesitant to shake their hands, but he did so anyways.

"Pleasure ta meet ya Kristen's Obaasan." Gin said.

"Yes a pleasure." Aizen agreed.

"Obaasan?" Nana asked.

"Ah yes, Gin and I are from Japan. That's where Kristen and I met. Gin is merely my secretariat, butler and our escort for the day." Aizen explained.

"Yo." Gin waved in a friendly manner.

Nana smiled. "She must have a thing for those Japanese boys. Renji and Grimmjow were both Japanese."

_I think she does. _

"Nana, please."

"It's quite a lovely country." Aizen said.

"It would seem that way. She keeps going back. We should visit one day." We had made our way into the living room. Nana sat down and gestured for us to sit.

"Don't mind if I do." He said as he almost practically jumped onto the seat.

"Please don't mind Gin, he's not what you would consider your average butler slash secretariat." Aizen said, and then sat down gently.

I laughed at Gin. He makes it impossible for me to stay mad. One of the reasons I love him. I sat down next to Aizen and crossed my legs.

"So tell us about yourself." Nana said.

"I'm an author for a famous Japanese manga company. You probably haven't heard of it, it's possibly beyond your times, but more to the point I work in a multilevel skyscraper building and live quite comfortably. The company makes a profit of a little less than half a billion yen, that's about 5 million US dollars."

_Can't forget to mention that imaginary profit now can we Sosuke? _

"I'm just Aizen's secretary and planner. I make sure he makes all his meetings and I water all the plants in his house as well as make sure he receives his morning and afternoon tea on time." Gin said.

"Wow, seems like you're living quite the life." Nana said.

"Kristen has been a guest at my manor for quite a while now, it's a funny story how we met." Aizen said.

"Do tell." Nana urged.

"So I was walking back to the office talking on my cell phone when I accidentally bumped into her. We both fell backwards and the papers I had been carrying in my other hand went flying. Your granddaughter's cell phone went clattering along the ground. I picked it up for her and she helped me pick up my report. We started talking, and since I was on lunch break, I invited her to eat with me and afterwards I asked her to the office, but she said she was worried about her daughter, Raina, but that she would love to stop by sometime so I gave her my company's address. Then the next day, to my surprise, I get a call from Gin saying that there was a "Rifraff gringa at my door" claiming to know me. I walked down the stairs and who do I find but this fine young lady and her little girl. We talked and I showed her my office and we've been friends ever since. Perhaps a little bit more than that given the amount of time we spend together, right Kristen?"

_Riffraff? I think not! Story was nice, too bad it happened NOTHING like that._

I smiled. "Maybe a little more." I held my hand out, with the ring on it.

Nana took my hand. "Oh dear! That is beautiful!"

"Are you engaged?" Grandpa asked, worried.

I laughed. "No."

Nana was still admiring the ring. I glanced at Gin, trying to get a read on him. I couldn't, though. He was very hard to read. I wondered if he knew about this and how he felt.

"So when exactly do we get to meet everyone else? Kristen made it sound like there'd be a rather large welcome for her return." Gin said.

"Gin mind your manners, Kristen's grandparents are kind enough to show us their hospitality and all you seem to care about is meeting the parents. If I didn't know any better one might think our roles would be reversed."

_Maybe it's because they are. But you don't know that…yet._

Gin laughed. "Well you know me impatient as always. Time is money as you say."

Aizen smirked. "Hmm, indeed."

"If you knew my mother you certainly wouldn't want to meet her."

"Now Kristen, that is not very nice." Nana scolded.

"Well, you know how she is. Nothing pleases the woman. It's very aggravating. At least Raina pleased her. The only thing I ever made that she actually likes."

Grandpa just laughed. I knew they didn't like her very well either. They just acted nice, because Dad loves her. I haven't figured out why though. I heard the door open and my dad walked in the room shortly after.

"Just as gorgeous as always." Dad said.

I got up and practically ran to hug him. I'd missed him so much.

"How's my princess?" He asked.

"Good."

"So tell me, how many hearts did you break this time?"

"Not too many. I'm trying to cut down, you know." I joked.

Aizen must have followed me, because when I turned around he was right there.

"Ah you must be Kristen's father, pleasure to meet you." Aizen said, extending his hand.

Dad shook his hand. "So you must be the boy she decided to introduce us to. Watch out with her, she's a regular heartbreaker." He joked.

"Dad." I said, laughing. I love how he joked around.

"I'm just playing. She's got a heart of gold and wouldn't hurt a fly. So this must be serious if she wants to introduce you to us."

"Actually she just wanted to come home and spend some time with her family, I was more than willing to oblige. My name's Sosuke, Sosuke Aizen."

"Howard Meadows. So you aren't serious about my daughter then?"

"Come sit down, daddy." I said, pulling him by the arm.

"You must not want me asking him that. You know your mother will."

"Yea, I know."

"Ah so this is your otou-san eh Miss Kristen?" Gin asked.

"He is. He's wonderful! Daddy, this is Gin."

"Nice to meet you, Gin." He extended his hand.

Gin shook it. "Nice ta meet you too. I'm Mr. Aizen's butler slash secretariat slash pilot, so he had me come here as an escort. Your daughter's been just the most wonderful guest we've had in our manor's history."

I smiled at Gin.

"I don't doubt it. She's pretty amazing. I raised her to be that way. Of course she gets it from me. Don't tell her mother I said that."

"Course not." Gin chuckled.

Aizen sat back down. "Speaking of the misses, will she be arriving anytime soon? I'd hate to think that Kristen's own mother wouldn't come to greet her return."

"She's actually outside. She's on the phone with one her friends. They're discussing some upcoming benefit that their organization is putting on." Dad explained.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Debbie. She's actually going to come by later with Miranda and Mitch."

"M-Miranda?"

I was stunned.

"Yes. Debbie told us that she went to find you and she did. She said you had a falling out and she was pretty upset about it, but when she found out that you where coming here she said she wanted to see you. Told me to tell you that she thinks she understands why you did what you did. Though I'm sure what she's talking about."

"I know. So she's really coming?"

"Yea. You know, they haven't heard from Shane in a while. It's like he just disappeared off the face of the earth. Have you?"

_Disappeared off the face of the earth? I guess you could put it that way._

"No, why would I know where he is? I don't talk to him anymore." I said defensively

_Don't get defensive. _

"Just asking, princess."

"See and you were so worried that Miranda would never want to speak to you again." Aizen said

_More like you were worried she couldn't ever speak to you again. I always thought she was alive though. I feel a told you so coming on._

_Ha ha._

"How?" I said as I sat back down.

"How what?" Nana asked.

"Nothing. I'm just talking to myself."

"Talking to yourself isn't a very attractive feature, Kristen." My mother said as she walked into the room.

"Ah you must be Mrs. Meadows." He stood up. "I'm Sosuke, Sosuke Aizen."

"Nice to meet you. I see you have better manners than my daughter here."

I rolled my eyes.

"On the contrary you're daughter's been rather well behaved at the manor hasn't she Gin?"

"Yes, she's been quite a pleasure to have around the mansion. I've never been the butler for a more pleasing guest."

_Look at your boys try to stand up for you. How nice._

"That surprises me. I raised her to be better than she behaves around here. I would have to see it to believe it." Mother said.

"People behave better outside their zone of familiarity then they do in places they are comfortable. It is merely human nature."

_Thank you Mr. Philosophy._

"I don't know. She ran off to Japan and got herself knocked up last time. That doesn't scream better to me." Mother said.

"Maybe she had to crash first before rising up back onto her feet then, she's been nothing but a lady in my company, though I would hate to think that the reason for that is only due to my wealth."

_That's exactly the reason. Yes, she wants you for your imaginary wealth, Sosuke. _Unmei said sarcastically.

"Well, I can assure you that it isn't about the money. I'm rather surprised that she is dating people in her class now. You wouldn't believe the people she brought home. Raina's father doesn't have dime to his name, I'm sure."

"It's a rather interesting story how she and I met if you'd like to hear it?" Aizen said, changing the subject.

I was rather glad he changed the subject. I didn't need to hear her go on about Renji. I had heard that too many times.

"Go ahead."

He told her the same story he told my grandparents.

"How much more than friends?" She asked when he was done.

"Well I did give her a promise ring, but I wouldn't dare go farther than that without her mother's consent." Aizen explained.

_Isn't it usually the father's consent you ask for?_

"You seem like a man of my standards. She actually likes someone I approve of. I just hope you know what you are getting into with her. She's a hand full."

_We sure are. Proud to be so. We can't be tamed._

Aizen bowed in a gentlemanly fashion. "I assure you, she is in capable hands."

_Of course he thinks he can handle us. _

"What promise did you make her?" Mother inquired further.

"My company is currently working on a very time-consuming project. I told her that once the project is over that I would devote my full attention towards her."

"Do you love her?" She asked and I saw that coming.

"With all my heart."

_What heart? _

I smiled at him. That was a really cheesy answer, but I do love cheesiness.

"Do you love him Kristen?" She asked.

"Well I accepted the ring, so what do you think?"

_Way to avoid the answer. We all know you don't. It's nice to know that you won't even say it as a lie._

"You don't need to bite my head off."

"Ah there's that fiery side of hers that melts my heart out in the open." Aizen said.

"Sounds like somethin you outta use for yer manga sir." Gin suggested.

"You're right, Gin write that down!"

"You got it." Gin scratched the line in Japanese into a notepad.

I just shook my head at how they're really getting into their parts. "You want to see the upstairs, Sosuke? I can show you my room and Raina's nursery."

"I'd love to." He gave me his hand, palm facing up. "Shall we?"

I took his hand.

"You two have fun. I'll stay here." Gin said.

I smiled at Gin. "We'll be back." I led him out of the room and up the stairs. "Isn't my mother just grand?"

"She certainly seems to approve of me, but I can tell why you two hardly get along. Your personalities conflict like the wind and the sea."

"She doesn't have to be so hard on me."

"On the contrary, I think her riding of you shows just how much she cares for you. Parental love is hard to show sometimes. They feel the need to smother the child so that the child won't make the same mistakes they did. 'If you can't improve yourself you improve your posterity otherwise your life has almost no meaning.' Not a quote I'm too fond of since I always have a way to improve myself, but in this case it's appropriate."

_Who is he to talk about parental love? You can't talk about it until you've experienced it. He hasn't. Therefore he can't stand here and try to explain to you. That man thinks he knows everything. _

"Well, nothing I do is ever good enough for her. I used to try so hard to please her and it would kill me that I couldn't. I stopped trying and caring a long time ago. Now she just makes me angry. She's not a good mother and I swear I will never be that way with Raina and Paizley. I will always support them."

"So shall I. They shall become good little girls worthy of their inheritance. What are you going to do when your friend gets here? She'll no doubt recognize me and possibly cause a fuss."

"No she won't. At least I don't think so."

"Is there any way for you to ensure that before she arrives?"

"Not really. But Dad said she told him to tell me that she understands. That would mean she's at peace with my decision. Beside, Miranda doesn't like making scenes."

"I see, but my point is she may not expect to see me here. All she knows is that you're coming home. So I ask if you would like me to create a contingency plan just in case something happens. You need only say the word and I could have something prepared for our departure the minute you feel uncomfortable."

"She's my best friend. I'm not going to feel uncomfortable. Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry so much. If she looks like she's about to freak out, I'll freeze the room and calm her down. I think it'll be fine though."

"I don't like to take chances, but for your sake I will concede this one time, but if you change your mind let me know."

"Thank you. I'll be fine. What do you think of my father? He's great."

"He certainly seems to care a lot about you."

"He does. He worships the ground I walk on. That same way I am with Raina."

He smiled. "It seems your mother is rather approving of me though, that must at least ease some of your worry."

"Yea, that won't stop her from putting me down though. She's normally worse than this. You haven't seen anything yet." I opened a door and walked in. "This is Raina's nursery. So cute."

"It certainly is, you know I'd love to see some of your old photos and memories, that is if you have anything of the sort in your grandparent's house."

"There's like a whole room downstairs with pictures of me in it. I'm their only grandchild, so yea. Let me show my room..err old room." I opened the door and it was like it hadn't been touched since the day I left. "Geez, it's messy. Guess no one thought to clean it while I was gone."

"Perhaps I should ask Gin to tidy it up. It's his role as long as we're here anyway."

"No, don't. It's fine. I don't want him to."

It's not his job and would never ask him to do that. I don't look at him as a butler. I saw a picture of Me and Renji and turned it face down.

"What's the matter with that one?"

"I didn't figure you would to see it, but you can if want to."

"I know you don't think highly of your former relationship partners, but there's no reason to hide them from view. They're a finished chapter of your life are they not?"

_Nope. I know how she feels. She's not finished with any of them really. She may want Gin, but she can't let go of the others._

_Shut it!_

"Yes. It's been my experience that the new boyfriends don't like to see pictures of me and the old boyfriends."

"I don't mind so long as you are completely finished with them."

"Renji is Raina's father, but I don't want him anymore..."

"You almost sound like you're calling Raina herself a mistake with that kind of attitude."

_Just what are you trying to say, Sosuke?_

"Oh no, she's not a mistake. That's the only thing Renji was good for, helping me make her. I just know he will never be completely gone. Once you have a child with someone, you're tied to them for life."

"Even after they're gone right?"

"He's not dead."

"He will be eventually, most if not all of Soul Society will be eventually, if not by my hand then by the hands of my followers, or you...maybe Raina or Unmei."

"I can't kill him. If he has to die, someone else will have to."

"I'm going to head back to the living room to ask your grandmother for some tea, do you need some time alone?"

"Can you send Gin up here?"

"I don't see why not."

I smiled partially. When Aizen left, I took the ring off and set it on my dresser.

_This is hard for you isn't it?_

"You mean seeing these pictures of me and Renji? Yes, it is hard. We were so happy once."

_You'll be happy again one day. I promise._

"I'm going to hold you to that."

_Go for it. _

"Hello! I heard there was a lovely maiden in need of her servant." Gin said, smiling widely.

I smiled and shut the door telekinetically when he came in.

"I can't believe I'm lying to my parents like this. But at least you got to meet them."

"Hey lying's a natural part a human behavior, I do it all de time. I'm jus surprised Aizen picked me over Tosen ta be today's escort. Tosen's definitely a bit more rigid den I am."

_Gin said he knew you were close. Maybe he picked him because he knew you were and he wants to keep you happy._

"I'm glad he picked you, makes things easier for me. Did you know about the ring?"

"Yeah, I knew about it, I'm just surprised he gave it to ya now is all. Course he's got another more fancy one he's waiting ta give you as an engagement ring."

"Why are you surprised he gave it to me now? You know I'm not going to marry him."

"I know, but I didn't think Captain Aizen was this dedicated to ya, I'm gonna have to make sure I'm a little bit more possessive then I guess."

"Possessive, huh?" I cocked my eyebrow. "What are you going to do?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, maybe get a little bit physical."

"By all means, show me."

He backed away. "Not the best idea for us to be coming onto each other, you want yer mother findin out this is all a façade? I'll reward you at the end a the day if you wanna stop by my quarters when we go back ta Las Noches, I promise."

"Making me wait. I see how it is." I pouted.

"Sorry." He faked an apologetic smile.

"Uh huh. I suppose we better get back downstairs. Just kiss me...now."

"I don't mean ta put a damper on things, but you're gonna have ta do without me till we go back ta Las Noches, it's hurting me as much as it hurts you, but I'm only doin it ta look out for ya."

I smiled. "As long as I know I'm not the only one suffering here." I joked. "Let's go back down stairs, but I need to get something out of my Grandpa's office that's mine. Aizen doesn't need to get a hold of it."

"Sure thing, what do you want me ta tell everyone ya needed in case they ask, I have a feeling your mom might."

"Umm, you? Ok, just kidding. I'll just tell her not to worry about it, none of her business. I need you to come with me though. I have a theory and I need you to test it out. I want to see if this protects itself like the book does."

"Yeah sure."

He followed me downstairs and into my Grandpa's office. I went directly to his safe and opened it. I pulled out a piece of paper. It looked old, just like the pages of the book. It was the "to take in the nexus" spell.

"My Grandpa showed this to me when he first told me about the Nexus. When I found the book, I noticed that a page was missing. It's just recently clicked that this must be the page. This is probably the most powerful spell and I'm pretty sure Aizen knows it's exists. I know it was torn out of the book. I just wonder if it protects itself the same way as the book does."

"And you're usin me ta see if it does cause I'm not trusted by the book itself."

"Exactly. I can't use Aizen, well rather I won't. So take it." I held the page out.

He took and it let him hold it. As soon as he took the words disappeared and the page was blank.

"Not exactly the way I thought it would react, but it works."

"I guess, not like I can read invisible ink." He said as he handed my the page back.

"I don't think it made itself invisible. I think it went completely off the page." The words came back when I got it. "I'm going to put it back in the book where it belongs. Now my Grandpa isn't in any danger, because he has nothing that has to do with the Nexus anymore." I folded it up and put it in my bra as I had no pockets.

Gin just snickered at me doing so.

I smiled. "Ok, let's go back in there. I wonder what Aizen has been telling them while we were gone."

We left the office and went into the living room.

"...and so I told Kaname that if he wanted a raise that he would have to first correct the way he looked at the company." We caught the last bit of whatever Aizen was saying.

Everyone laughed at what he was saying.

"Something tells me we just missed Aizen telling a joke." Gin whispered.

"Oh darn." I said sarcastically.

Aizen took a sip from his tea. "Oh Kristen, Gin, so nice of you to finally join us."

I smiled as I had been doing a lot today.

"What were you doing up there, Kristen." Mother asked.

"None of your business, Mother." I faked smiled at her.

"Well, you've missed a lot while you were gone. You've got a good man here. You finally did something right."

_It's nice to know that the one thing you do right is be with Aizen. What an accomplishment! Don't let her get to you._

"You flatter me Mrs. Meadows." Aizen said.

"It's the truth. You'd make a great son-in-law."

I was taking a sip of my drink when my mother said that. I almost choked and began to cough.

"Don't drink that so fast, Kristen." Mother scolded.

"You ok, Princess?" Dad asked.

"Oh, I'm just dandy, seeing as how I finally done something right."

"Watch your attitude." Mother scolded again.

I looked at Raina and saw her smiling at me from my Dad's lap. I was instantly calmed. She always made everything better. She was talking the only she knew how. I loved it when she made her oh and ah noises. She had the sweetest voice.

"Raina, you are drooling all over yourself." I said.

I reached over into the diaper bag that I had next to me and got out a burp cloth.

"Hand her to me dad." I said as scooted to the edge of the couch and reached for her.

He handed her to me.

"How do you make something that is kind of gross look so cute?" I said as I wiped her drool off her chin and mouth.

She just made a cute noise. "Is that so?" I asked her. She just began yammering and smiling.

"She's more talkative with you." Dad said.

"She is a big mommy's girl. She pitched the biggest fit this morning. She wanted me to hold her and she made getting ready quite an ordeal."

"Welcome to motherhood." Nana said.

"You know, I don't mind it one bit."

"The good ones never do." Nana assured me.

We all talked some more. Aizen continued to woo my mother. I was glad he was entertaining her. That meant she wasn't nitpicking at me. After a while Raina began to get sleepy eyed.

"Raina is falling asleep. Do you want to go with me to put her down Grandpa? There's something I wanted to show you."

"Sure." He said.

"We'll be back."

We went upstairs and I put Raina in her crib.

"I got the spell to take in the nexus. I'm going to put it back in the book." I said.

"What? It's fine here in my safe. No one can get a hold of it then."

"Grandpa, you're putting yourself and Nana in danger by having that spell. It will be safe in the book. As long as I am good, so will the nexus be. With that said, bad cannot touch the book. It's much safer in the book then in your safe."

"You're not thinking about taking it in, are you?"

"Of course not. I don't want anyone else doing it either. I'll be able to make sure of that with it in my possession."

"If you say so."

"I do. I know mother seems to like Sosuke quite a bit, but remember that it's not him I love."

"I remember in your letter you said that you wished we could meet the man you loved. Who is he exactly?"

"Well when I wrote the letter, I thought it was just going to be me, Sosuke and Raina coming. You have met the one I love though. It's Gin." I smiled.

"I see. Well he doesn't seem all that bad except for the fact that he took you away from us last time you were here."

"He wasn't taking me away. I had to go back. I had to come get Raina and then go back. He would never force me to do anything I didn't want to do. You have to believe me."

"I believe you, but why are you pretending to be with Aizen then?"

"It's very complicated, but he's the boss and really strong. I believe he does care about me. I'm beginning to even believe that he does love me, but the feeling isn't mutual. I've never told him that I loved him and I don't intend to. My point in telling you about Gin is I want you to like push for him. Like get him to talk about himself. Take the focus off Sosuke. I want Daddy to know him and like him. I could care less about mother."

"I think you father already likes him. He seems to like them both, so does your Nana."

"And mother is crazy about Sosuke. If she only knew the things I knew."

"Like him killing me."

"Yea. I've tried to forget about that. Raina has been a true blessing, that's for sure."

"Yes, she's my angel. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her."

"I really don't think I would either."

"Kristen?" I heard someone say.

I turned around and Grimmjow was standing in the doorway.

_This can't be good._

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"You told me you didn't want me looking out for you, so I just came back here. It's the only place I knew to come to."

"Your Nana adores him. She told him that he was welcome to stay here for as long as he wanted. I don't mind either." Grandpa said.

"Can we talk?" Grimmjow asked.

"Sure. Uh, Grandpa will you wait on me? We should go back downstairs together."

"I'll wait here." He said.

Grimmjow took me to his room and shut the door.

"You should know that I'm not here alone." I said.

"I didn't think you would be alone. You rarely ever are anymore. I thought I heard you talking earlier, but I thought I was dreaming. I was half asleep."

"You just woke up. That would explain the messy hair." I laughed.

He smiled. "This is really hard for me to say, but I'm…I'm…s-sorry."

"I forgive you."

"That was quick."

"We had an argument. Friends fight, then they forgive and move on. It's the way it works. Well for the most part. If the crime is more severe, it's not always that way."

"Friends."

"That's what we are."

"Not to me."

"Then what are we?"

"More."

I took a deep breath and released it.

"Kristen, you're not bad and you're not a hollow. You shouldn't be there."

"I thought you said you weren't going to try to talk me out of this. I thought you were on my side."

"I am, but…"

"No, no buts."

"He's a bad guy, they both are. You deserve better. Why won't you listen to me, damnit?"

"Well now isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

"I never claimed to be good. It's just you, you've changed me."

"If you've changed then why is it you have never been able to tell me how you feel?"

"So we're back to this again? What the f**k do you want me to say, Kristen? Want me to tell you I love you? Fine! I love you! Does that work?" He said raising his voice.

"No! It only works when you mean it!"

"I don't understand what f**kin love is!"

"Don't say it if you don't mean it then!"

"You've changed, do you know that?"

"What? No I haven't."

He didn't say anything. He just stood there, made as hell, clenching his fists. I wasn't going to get in another yelling match with him. I was done. I turned around and made for the door, but he grabbed my arm.

"Let me go." He did.

"Listen…" He started to say, but I cut him off.

"I'm tired of listening." I opened the door. "Do yourself a favor and don't come downstairs till you're sure I'm gone." I shut the door before he could say anything.

Grandpa came out of Raina's room.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"It's fine."

We went back downstairs. As soon as I walked in the living room, my phone rang. I searched for it in my purse. It was a text message from Miranda.

Miranda: Hey girl! I hope your dad told you what I told him 2 say. We're about to leave. I'm excited to see you.

Me: I'm excited 2 c u 2. I'm just happy ur alive. I'm sry about trying 2 kill u. I'm just in a tough situation. I have to tell you that Aizen is with me here. We're 2gether, kinda. I'll explain everything 2 u when u get here. Just promise me you won't flip out.

Miranda: Ur with him! Yea, you gots sum explainin to do def! I promise I won't make a scene.

Me: Thnk u and I will! c u when u get here.

"Kristen, we have company." Mother complained.

"I know, they're my company mother." I looked at Aizen. "You said you wanted to see some pictures, so I'll show you that room I was telling you about when we were upstairs." I practically pulled him up. "We'll be back."

"Could you not just stay in one place? We might want to talk to him." Mother said.

"Well, he's mine. So he's coming with me."

"Emily, let them be. They're young and in love, they need their alone time." Nana came to my defense.

"Yea. Be right back." I pulled Aizen by the hand to follow me down the hall.

"I can be the entertainment till y'all come back." Gin said.

I pulled Aizen into the same room I had shown Gin not to long ago.

"Sorry, I Practically dragged you in here." I said.

"It's quite all right. I doubt any other measures would've worked in the current situation. We can take all the time we need here, if he says he'll provide entertainment, heaven knows he will."

I smiled in hopes that Gin would make a good impression. "Ok, so I have 2 things to tell you and something to ask you."

"Speak your mind."

"So I know it's been almost a year since I met you for the first time. Have I changed since then? Or have I changed recently?"

"Well I've noticed Unmei's had to take control of you less and less, so I'd say that shows you've matured, not to mention you've been a lot calmer as of late even considering what I did to Shane."

_Well pitching a fit wasn't going to bring him back. She tried that, didn't work. _

"So I've changed for the better?"

"I'd say so." He caressed my cheek.

I smiled a little and looked down. "I couldn't tell. Someone told me I had, but they made it seem like it was a bad thing. So I had to ask."

He kissed me and withdrew. "Everything about you is good, Kristen."

That made me smile. "Thanks for that. So one of the things I wanted to tell you was that was Miranda that texted me a minute ago and I told her you were here."

"And?"

"Well she wasn't thrilled about it, but I can now assure you that she's not going to cause a scene."

"That's good; I'd hate to cut this visit short."

"Maybe the next thing I have to tell you won't cut it short, because I'm pretty sure I handled it."

"Being pretty sure and absolutely certain can mean the difference between life and death in some cases Kristen."

"Well no one is going to die. I can assure you that."

"I was just saying in general."

"Well, there is someone here that knows you and Gin. The only reason that you didn't sense him earlier is because of his gigai. I told him to stay upstairs and I think he will. He's mad at me anyways, so he'll probably stay up there."

"You're not keeping it a secret. I know."

"Oh? I thought Kisuke said those gigai's hid reiatsu."

"They do, but I still am able to tell when my personal pets are on the loose."

"I think he's my pet now. A pet that's mad at me."

"Grimmjow always was the one that was hard to tame. Kind of always had a tendency to bite the hand that fed him. I can understand why he would see you as someone to follow more in suit as opposed to me, but why would he be mad at you, you certainly haven't done anything to warrant anger issues from him."

"Well I'm with you and not him. That's good enough for him."

"I never though Arrancars could develop jealousy, this is something I should look into when I get back. It's quite troublesome having to do all the research myself, there's no chance I could get you to bring Szayel back from the beyond the grave using the nexus' powers is there?"

_You've got to be kidding me! He's didn't seriously ask you that, did he? He tried to kill you! No doubt he's want to experiment on Raina or something. No way, out of the question!_

"He tried to kill me, Sosuke. I guess there is a lot about Grimmjow you don't know. He's not always so aggressive."

"No I suppose not, he's quite domestic around you isn't he?"

"He likes me, so I guess that's why. My Nana adores him, that's why he stays here."

"Like a house pet sort of?"

"Ha Ha. As a man or at least that's what she thinks he is. She always wanted me to pick him. Mom despises him. I didn't even know he was here. Did you know he was in Hueco Mundo?"

"I know everything that goes on in my humble abode."

_Of course he does. He knows everything, remember?_

"Yea, he told me you knew. I tried to get him to come talk to you. Maybe he could be an espada again, but he wouldn't do it. He said he was only there to watch my back. The morning that umm that fight happened with Shane, Mimiru and me, we got into it. He wanted to do the things we did when I came to Hueco Mundo the first time, but I told him I couldn't. Things had changed. He couldn't accept it, we yelled. I told him to leave and he obviously did."

"Does he know that I'm here?"

"Yes, we had another fight about that a few minutes ago. He's no fun to argue with. His temper is worse than mine."

"Do you think he would allow me to speak to him, or is that out of the question?"

"You're not going to hurt him, are you?"

"No, I just want to see if I can be a bit more persuasive than you can. If anything happens I'll just tell your mother that your grandma needs to have the cat declawed if you can somehow convince her of such."

"You more persuasive than me with him? I doubt that. I mean he's seriously all about me. If I can't convince him, no one can. I think he might not be too high on you these days anyway. He told me you weren't a good person. He said I deserved better."

"Is that so? Fortunately for me I know quite a bit of Grimmjow's Achilles' heels, armed with that knowledge persuasion shan't take long."

"And what would those be?"

He held up his index finger. "First of all, Grimmjow will only have a chance to fight Ichigo Kurosaki by staying on my side, he'll get no chance of combat by sitting in a comfortable house like a log all day and night." He held up another finger. "Second, Nel is back on our side and the two have quite a bit of history together and without Grimmjow around, he subjects her to Nnoitra's harassment. Third, I have you, Grimmjow can deny it all he wants, but deep down I think he wants to come back, but he's just a little sore that you've chosen, I believe your mother used the term 'someone in your class'."

_A little sore? It's more than that. He's was fuming earlier. _

I took a deep breath. "Or we could just forget I even mentioned him and that he's here." I ran my hands up his chest. "If you drop this Grimmjow thing, I will consider bringing Szayel back for you."

_You're not bringing him back._

"I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"Take note I said consider. He's to not even look at my child, nor even think about experimenting on her or me. He's to leave the Nexus alone as well. He will go right back in the grave if he breaks those conditions."

"Szayel's crazy not stupid, Kristen. If I say something is off limits, he'll take the stipulation to heart no questions asked."

"But when I say something is off limits, will you stick to it?"

_Yes, that's the bigger question._

"I would never order experimentation on you, Raina, or the Nexus. You've provided sufficient data to make that unnecessary."

"Why exactly do you feel the need to try to understand the Nexus? Just wondering. I mean, it has nothing to with you. You couldn't even use it. The only way you could use it without killing yourself would be to..."

_Don't you even mention that! You two are not, I repeat NOT handfasting!_

"Never mind."

_I was wondering why you were reading about handfasting. It's very important to not do that with just anyone. Once it has been done, it can't be undone. It enables to other party to use the Nexus just as its host does. If you and Aizen handfasted, he would have almost as much access to it as you would. He could touch the book, use the spells from the book and even make up his spells with the Nexus. It would protect him as it does you and Raina. It wouldn't be good._

_But I read in the book that he wouldn't be able to use the spells and such on me or Raina. Like they wouldn't work._

_That is true, the Nexus never harms it's "children". It would work both ways though. The spells wouldn't work on him either. It would view him as its child too, because you choose to handfast with him._

_Would my powers still work on him?_

_Yes. The Nexus itself will not use its power to harm its "children", but your power isn't the Nexus' power. It's yours. It gave them to you for you to use as you please. When you use a spell, you are using the Nexus's power though. That is why they are so strong and pretty much unstoppable._

_Gotcha. I wonder if I should just mention to him about handfasting, just to see what he will say._

_Don't you dare! _

"I want to understand the Nexus because you utilize the Nexus. The more I understand how it works the more I can understand how you work and could eventually help to amplify your powers. Also in the context of my child," He put his hand on my stomach. "I want to know all I can."

I put my hand on his. "I suppose that is a good enough reason. Though I don't feel I need to amplify my powers. They're strong enough. There's not all too much to know about it anyway."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting more power. What if one day you fight an enemy and your powers simply aren't enough?"

_Ha! Like that will ever happen! _

"I'll make up a spell to amplify them for a short time or I wait till you come and save me." I smiled.

_What? No, he's not your knight in shining armor. I am strong enough to take care of you. You don't need him. You have me. _

"I like that answer." He brushed my hair.

_Of course he does. Like I said before, he likes it when you have to come running to him. He likes you to need him, even if he won't admit it. _

"I thought it was a good one too. I have another question."

"And that is?"

"When you told my mom you loved me with all your heart, where you just saying that do get in her good graces or did you really mean that you love me with everything you have? There's a difference between love and that kind of love, to me there is any way."

_What does it matter? You're getting too involved in this lie of being with him._

"I meant what I said Kristen."

"So why is it you love me so much? I mean, I have been nothing but defiant to you since we first met. I've always done what I wanted and ignored your rules. Left and came back. Even now, you still know I do things my way. You must like all that." I laughed.

"I do, it's the beautiful and defiant ones that always interest me."

"Because you think one day you'll be able to make us follow the rules?"

"Maybe." He kissed me.

"You can't tame me, but have fun trying." I smirked and kissed him back.

"Oh I will, believe you me."

_This is the sound of my barfing._

I heard someone clear their throat and I looked to see who it was. It was Miranda. I was so happy to see her. I ran and hugged her.

"I am so sorry!" I apologized.

"I know and it's ok." Miranda said, glaring at Aizen.

"I'll leave you two alone, you seem like you could use a bonding moment." He left.

I shut the door telekinetically.

"You got some 'splainin to do, Lucy." Miranda joked.

"Yea, I know. Well just know that things aren't what they seem."

"That's all I get?"

"Well, it's very complicated. I don't love Sosuke, but I do care. I love Gin."

"Wow, you like those bad boys don't you?"

"I must. That's not all. I haven't told anyone else this today and I don't plan on telling them till later. You're my best friend, though and I want to tell you."

"Well, what is it? Don't make me wait."

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT!"

"Shhh, keep it down. I'm not very far a long at all. I don't even think a pregnancy test would pick it up yet. I know I am though. She's Gin's and her name is Paizley Yuffie Ichimaru." I smiled.

"Yuffie?"

"Yes. Gin picked it out. It's rather interesting, isn't it?"

"I don't think interesting is the word for it."

_Yea, strange is a better word._

"I like it. Oh and remind to show you her picture before we leave. I'll have to do it when we're not around Aizen. She is so beautiful!"

"I'm sure she is. I guess you used Raina's powers to get a photo."

"Yea, but I got to see her in a vision and hear her call me mommy. It's the most incredible feeling in the world. I can't wait till Raina can talk and call me mommy."

"Where is Raina?"

"She's upstairs, napping."

"I can't wait to see her. I bet she's gotten so big."

"Oh she has."

"Kristen, have you heard from Shane? I know he's in Hueco Mundo. My parents are worried about him. I think he should come home."

_Don't panic and don't tell her he's dead._

"Umm, no I haven't heard from him in a couple days."

"Is that normal? Do you normally see him every day?"

"Las Noches is a big place, so I don't see him every day."  
"Could something have happened to him?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, he wasn't that well liked."

"Why?"

"He wasn't the same guy you knew. He was like very aggressive, his power drove him that way and he was obsessed with me."

"Did he hit you again?"

"Worse. He tried to rape me once and he tried to kill me on several occasions."

"That doesn't sound like Shane at all."

"It was his power. He was never supposed to have and he couldn't handle it."

"Do you think he's ok?"

"I honestly don't know. The last time I seen him, he was alive. That's all I can tell you."

_Well, that wasn't a lie. He was a live the last time you saw him._

"Thanks, I just hope he comes home soon."

"Maybe he will."

I couldn't tell her the truth. I couldn't tell her he was dead. It killed me when I found out. She would take it much worse and so would her parents. I needed to talk to Sosuke about getting a body and creating a situation to cover his death. He needed to have a proper funeral. I couldn't think about this anymore. It was making me depressed.  
"Let's go back in the living room. I'm sure my mother has bragged on Sosuke quite enough." I said.

"She really likes him?"

"Yes, she does." I said unenthusiastically.

We went back to join everyone else.

"Nice of you two to finally join us." Debbie said.

"We had to talk about stuff." I said as I sat down next to Aizen. Miranda sat next to me.

"You seem to have a real winner here. We always thought it would be Shane, but I guess we're not lucky enough to get to be your in laws." Debbie said.

"You and Emily should really stop talking like they're about to walk down the aisle, Debbie. You're going to scare the poor boy off." Nana warned.

_Scare Sosuke? Yea, right. I wish they could scare him off._

"He gave her a promise ring. Engagement is always next. He's the perfect man for her to marry." Mother said.

_He's perfect because he's lying! Everyone can perfect when they just make up stuff._

"It's as they say, once Master Aizen makes up his mind about somethin, nothin will derail him." Gin said.

"Good. Then they can have me some legitimate grandchildren. They'll no doubt be beautiful." Mother said.

_Legitimate? She did not just go there!_

_She did…_

I was pretty pissed about that comment, but I held my tongue. I was trying to be good today and not jump the gun when I got angry. Control was something I needed to learn. It was taking all I had to stay quiet though.

"And highly intelligent, you musn't forget that important detail."

"Of course. You're very intelligent, maybe they will get that from you. I will be able to brag about how well they'll do in school." Mother continued.

_What the hell? She's acting like Raina doesn't even exist. _

I was trying to keep my cool, but it wasn't working. My mother's glass that was on the coffee table started to crack. I didn't think she noticed though.

"Hey aren't we forgettin about a certain infant upstairs, she's got Kristen's brains and beauty too ya know." Gin said.

"Thank you, Gin! What the hell is wrong with her mother?" I snapped.

"Nothing is wrong with her, Kristen. Stop acting like that, it's un-lady like."

I stood up and mad as hell. All the glasses in the room broke.

_Hope everyone was done with those._

"I won't stop! You're acting like Raina doesn't even exist! She does and she's absolutely perfect! I guess not even perfection is enough for you!" I yelled.

"Kristen, sit down. Stop making a scene." Mother said calmly.

"Kristen relax," Aizen said and them looked at everyone. "I know you all look down on Raina, but she is Kristen's little bundle of joy, and someone whom I've also warmed my heart up to. She may not have my genetics, but in a case of nurture vs nature she'll grow up like whatever brothers and sisters are born after her."

_Wow, he defended you. _

"I never said I looked down on her. I adore her. She is my first grandchild, but that doesn't take away the fact that she is indeed illegitimate. It's rather embarrassing for me to tell people, because Kristen is not even married." Mother explained.

"So now you're embarrassed of her? Fine! Don't claim her! It's alright with me, really. It shouldn't surprise me. You're embarrassed by me. I'm a failure as a daughter to you, am I not?"

"We're not having this conversation, Kristen. We have company. Sit down. You're making a fool of yourself." Mother urged.

_She's the only fool in this room._

"I hate it when you just push things off like they're nothing! Show some emotion woman!"

The ground rumbled a tad with my words.

_I can make her show emotion if you'd just let me._

"Was than an earthquake?" Mother asked.

"Stop ignoring me!" I screamed.

"Do you want to leave Kristen? Perhaps we should go get a fancy meal like I've treated you to before?" Aizen asked.

"No! I want her to show some emotion!"

_Let me force her to show some emotion! I guarantee I can make her cry like a baby._

"I was showing emotion. I was happy until you ruined the mood." She informed me.

"Leave it to me to do that."

"Don't leave. She's just having a tantrum. It will pass. She does this all the time." Mother told Aizen.

"Or maybe you're just a bad mother. Kristen was always saying that the only time she could ever remember herself ever getting so angry was in front of you."

I looked at Gin in shock. I can't believe he just said that to her. He took up for me.

_Bout time someone else told her that._

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are talking to me that way? You're just the help." Mother said to Gin.

"Shut up, mother! He's more than that!"

"Meh, sometimes I just need to speak what's on Master Aizen's mind when the statements are too filthy to come out of his mouth." Gin said.

_Because he's incapable of saying filthy things? Yea, right. _

"While I don't think you needed to dissuade Mrs. Meadows parenting skills Gin," Aizen said then looked at Mother, "It is true that Kristen said that she was rather tired of trying to 'live up to your expectations'. Although I'm sure your pressure is only an extension of you wanting her to be successful."

"I understand. Try to keep you servant on a tighter leash though. He shouldn't be saying those things." Mother said.

"I apologize, it's just that Gin is more than just a servant, like Kristen says. He's a good friend to both of us. He's been with my family for at least a decade." Aizen explains.

"Well, he's not to say such things to people he doesn't even know. But we just forget about that." Mother said.

I heard Raina calling for me and I told I would be there in a minute.

"I think Raina is awake now. I'm going to get her." I started to walk out, but I grabbed Gin by the arm. "I'll take him with me, since you seem to find him to be so much trouble, mother."

"See y'all later I guess." He said.

I let go of him when we got to the stairs. "I'm sorry about that, but thank you for sticking up for Raina and me." I said as I walked up the stairs.

"I only had ta step in cause Aizen's tryin ta stay on yer mother's good side. We both care about ya a lot, but today I gotta be the one that shoots off at de mouth."

_Nice to know that Aizen cares more about his image than you. Just right up your mother's alley. She's that same way._

"Honestly what does it matter? I don't care about what she thinks. I'm used to her not liking how I do things and the people I'm with. He opinion never matters, because her standards are too damn hard to live up to."

"You ever think that maybe your mother's pushin everythin on you cause she doesn't want ta see ya end up like her? Ya ever thought that maybe your mother's life is miserable? Or at least dat she views it that way?"

"End up like her? She doesn't think of herself as a bad person. I know this. She doesn't think her life is miserable. She likes her life. The only thing she doesn't like is me. I cannot be who she wants me to be. She wants me to be more like her and I refuse."

"Ye ever ask her why she wants you to do what she wants you ta do?

"I don't have to. She wants me to look good to society. She wants people to see me as a lady who's doing something in her life. But they see me a slut, no doubt, because I had a kid out of wedlock and I got pregnant, so it seems, right after leaving Shane. It embarrasses her."

"I can see why yer tired of trying to impress her then."

"I stopped trying a long time. Nothing works. I mean, Sosuke's lies have but if she knew the truth I'm sure things would be different. She can't handle the truth though." I walked over to Raina's crib. "I was seriously about to hurt her in there. Unmei was dying to."

_Damn right I was!_

"Maybe you should, sometimes the only thing people respond to is a nice slap of reality."

"I assure you, it wouldn't have been a nice slap." I said, picking Raina up.

"Nice slap, harsh slap, just giving her a wake up call would probably be a good idea. Get her alone, drive her into a corner and give her the old why you suck speech."

I laughed at the fact of Gin basically telling me to abuse and scare my mother. "Not a good idea. I'm afraid I would like kill her or something."

"You gotta lose that fear. And if ya do kill her use Raina or the Nexus to bring her back to life."

_I think they believe the Nexus can bring people back. Raina is the one who can do that. You can't use the Nexus to bring them back, well unless you go back in time with a spell. I suppose that way would work. Raina's way is much easier and quicker though. _

"I think I'll leave it alone. I've told her how I felt before. It won't do any good. She's too set in her ways. I'm used to this. She makes me mad, I blow up, she ignores, I walk away and when I come back I never get an apology. It's like it never happened. That's the system and I don't see it changing anytime soon. How does my father live with her? I will never understand."

"You should try being a tyrant once. Every time you get mad yer mother sees it as a childish tantrum. Stick it to her. Show her that you're not going to play by her rules. You gotta show her who's in charge. Really terrorize her."

_Gin really wants you to do this. I wonder why he's so set in talking you into this. _

_I have no clue._

"I can just imagine the look on Sosuke's face if I walk down those stairs and just lay it on my mother. Our cover will so be blown."

"I didn't say to do it now. I told you to sneak up on her when she least expects it, like after the party's over and everyone goes home. Like I said, get her alone, throw her against the wall and tell her what's what."

_I'd like him to get me alone, throw me against the wall and give it to me. _I thought.

_Oh my god! Keep your thoughts to yourself, please. Cause I don't care. _

"I believe I have plans tonight. She's so not worth skipping on that."

_Plans that involve me having to witness you and him doing what you were just thinking about. I think I will step out of your body when you go see him. He must promise to protect you while I'm gone though._

_He always protects me. _

_I do too, only better. _

_Do I sense I bit of jealousy?_

_Me jealous of Gin? Yea, right. No. _

_Uh huh, whatever you say._

"Well when you get around to it you should do it. You can't spend your life letting her rile you up like that. What she does to you, is a form of having power over you."

_I take it he doesn't like her having power over you._

"You don't like the way she does me, do you?"

"No, I don't. I could tell what Aizen was thinking too. He doesn't like it either. Like I said if we weren't trying to make this facade work and if she wasn't your mother, she would be a corpse by now for talking to you the way she does."

_Killing just because someone talks to you wrong, now that is love. _

_You're like that with me too, so you can't say anything. I think it's sweet._

_So you think it's sweet when I do it?_

_I suppose. I am lucky to have people who care about me in such a way. _

_I care about you much more than they do._

_How do you know? You don't know how they feel._

_But I know how I feel and that is enough for me to make that claim. _

_Oh._

I smiled and touches Gin's arm. "It'll be ok. Let's go back downstairs." I looked at Raina. "Someone's Aunt Miranda is waiting to see her."

"Heh, all right." He followed me back downstairs to where the others where.

"Oh my gosh! She's so big!" Miranda squealed "Hand her to me!" I did so and we both sat down.

"Kristen?" Mother asked.

I just looked at her.

"I'm sorry." She said.

_Wow, that's a first. You have no memory of her ever apologizing to you. _

"Huh?" I couldn't believe it.

"I didn't stutter."

"Well, ok then."

"Sosuke was right. I only do it because I want you to succeed. Maybe I shouldn't be as critical as I am with you."

I glanced at Sosuke and smiles. I don't what he did, but I should definitely thank him later.

"Looks like the boss is good for something." Gin whispered and then took his seat.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just some casual conversation, though I was able to get your mother to see things from your point of view a bit. What sort of future husband would I be if I didn't look out for you?" Aizen asked.

I just smiled at him.

_You're not marrying her. Hate to break it to you, Sosuke._

"So, Kristen I found some pictures of when we were in high school. I don't think you have these, so I wanted to show them to you. You're friends might want to see." Miranda said.

"I'm afraid of what I may be doing and what I'll look like in those." I laughed.

"Sure let's see them." Aizen said.

"They're not bad, not really." She said as she pulled a few pictures out of her purse. "16, at the beach." She handed it to me. "Look at your hair, you had blonde highlights!"

"I totally forgot I did that."

"And you had bangs!"

"They look lame too." I laughed. "Your hair is short! Wow, these are old."

I handed Aizen them.

"These looks nice." He says as he hands them to Gin.

"You looked cute when you were young." Gin commented.

"Are you saying she doesn't look cute now?" Aizen asked.

"No, she's gorgeous." They both said together.

I laughed. They were so silly, but so sweet at the same time.

Miranda got another out. "Do you remember this?"

"Yes, it was your first swim meet and I came to watch you. Miranda was like the best swimmer our school had. She was born to be in the water."

_Might explain why her powers have to do with the water._

"Yes she certainly was." Gin let out a grunting snicker.

"I fail to find what is so amusing Gin." Aizen said.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Gin said.

I laughed, because I knew he was laughing about my comment about Miranda in relation to her powers.

"We were juniors in this one, so I guess we were still 16 since it was football season. Anyways, this was on a Friday that's why we were wearing our cheerleading uniforms. We had a pep rally that day." Miranda explains as she hands me a few more pictures.

"We look like babies in these. I feel old now." I passed them over.

"You certainly have matured since then." Aizen commented.

_I wonder if he really meant to say 'your boobs are bigger now'. _Unmei laughed.

"Indeed." Gin agreed.

"She doesn't look all too different to me." Miranda said.

"I guess its cause you've been around me for a while. You're used to me. You don't look that different to me either."

"I can tell you've grown up. Both of you." Mitch said.

"Me too. That still hasn't stopped the boys from tearing down our doors though, has it?" Dad said.

"Not in the least." Mitch agreed.

"It's not so bad for me anymore, since my Princess ran off on me."

"I"m sorry, Daddy."

"Don't stay gone so long next time."

"I'm afraid that's partially my fault. When Kristen started living with me she told me about Shane and how she was still afraid of him. I was worried what might happen to her since I was afraid he might find her again so I tried to keep her indoors as much as possible, but she was insistent about coming back so I had my private jet charted here." Aizen said.

"We haven't heard from Shane in a while." Debbie said. "I think he went to look for, Kristen. He's had help though. He's not like that anymore. He got help. He never meant to hurt her. If only you knew how sorry he was Kristen."

_I wonder if she realizes she said that he got help twice._

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say.

"What does this Shane look like?" Aizen asked, pretending that he didn't know.

"He's tall, tan, muscular, dark hair, blue eyes." Mitch describes.

"I know we have a picture of him. I'll go get it." Nana said.

She got up and came back with a picture of Shane and me. She hadn't it to Aizen.

"Dere was a mugging last week in our district. Headline read Gringa gets mugged and killed by 3 guys. The vic's picture matches your boy." Gin explained.

"I'm sorry." Aizen said.

_Should be, you killed him._

"What?" Debbie started crying.

"You lied to me." Miranda said with tears running down her face.

"I-I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you."

"You said you seen him, Kristen!" Miranda cried out.

"Miranda..."

"You saw him?" Debbie asked

"When?" Mitch asked.

I couldn't handle this all this. I didn't want to be here during their mourning. I couldn't speak.

"Kristen, please answer us." Debbie pleaded, crying.

"If you seen him, then maybe that's not really Shane." Mitch added.

"Well they say a parent is the best person to identify their son, I brought the article with me, it's in Japanese, but the picture is pretty clear cut." Aizen said and handed them a picture of the fake article.

_He thinks of everything, doesn't he?_

"This looks like him." Mitch said.

Debbie started balling. I couldn't take this. My eyes were watering up. I felt like I was going to cry and I didn't want to. I was done crying over him

"But you said.." Miranda started to say.

"It doesn't matter what I said. Shane is dead. I'm sorry. I really am." I took Raina from Miranda and got up "I think it's time to go."

Miranda glared a Aizen.

"Very well, I shall call the jet." Aizen said.

We all said our goodbyes quickly as I wanted to leave as soon as possible. I couldn't take them grieving. I didn't want to see it. It made me feel guilty and I didn't want to feel that way. We started to leave, but Miranda had followed us.

"Tell me what really happened." She demanded.

"You want answers?" Aizen asked.

"Yes!" She yelled.

"We ain't got nothin ta tell her c'mon let's go." Gin said

She grabbed my arm. "Kristen, tell me."

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"Let's go Kristen." Aizen said.

I made Miranda let go and pushed her away. She began to cry and it killed me. I closed my eyes and warped us back to Las Noches.

"Why did it have to end that way?"

"Sorry, I'm the one who said that Shane's parents should know the truth if the topic was brought to light." Gin admitted.

"Indeed, I had every intention to sweep that under the rug, but Gin seemed to think that it was necessary." Aizen said.

"Sorry we didn't tell you first." Gin said.

"Yes, I apologize as well." Aizen said.

_Suck ups. _

"It's ok. Miranda had already asked me about it. That's how she knew I had seen him. I just told her he had changed and that the last time I saw him, he was alive. That was the truth, he was alive when I saw him last. I couldn't bring myself to tell her. It's good that they know. I wanted them to know. That way he can have a funeral and all that stuff the dead deserve."

"I just hope they don't go contactin the Japanese morgues one by one lookin for their boy." Gin said.

"One step ahead of you, I had Hallibel transfer a mock body I had prepared in case something like this happened and had him ship it off to a morgue of her choosing in Japan." Aizen revealed.

"You really do think of everything." Gin said.

"It's good that you do, because they would have contacted them all. I just had to get out of there. I couldn't stand to see them grieve since his blood is on my hands."

"It's on our hands Kristen, you had nothing to do with it." Aizen consoled.

"Don't be beating yourself up for somethin ya didn't directly do." Gin told me.

_Directly being the key word, Gin. I had everything to do with it indirectly. _I thought.

_Kristen, don't think like that. _

"Anyway, Gin I'm going to need your help filing reports if you don't mind." Aizen said.

"Not at all, just gotta cancel some plans then" Gin twitched his eye to me. "And I'll see ya in the comm room."

"You're free to do what you'd like Kristen." Aizen said before leaving.

"You can't cancel on me. Not after what just happened."

"I'll try ta make it back when I can, but don't expect ta be dere soon."

"Screw him. Just tell him you got caught up in something." I laughed slightly.

"Sorry, but there are reasons why I got ta do what Aizen tells me, even if it means upsettin ya right now." He left before I could respond.

"I just love when he does that." I said sarcastically.

I headed back to Sosuke's room. It had been a long day and it was getting to be Raina's bedtime. I got Raina ready for bed then I sat in the rocker and began to rock her.

"I loved you before you were born, then I saw your face and fell in love some more. You were only a minute old, but I knew I would die for you and to this day I still would. I will always feel that way, no matter what you do. I love you, Raina." I kissed her softly on the forehead and continued rocking her until she fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's note: So i was going to do a little more, but I decided it was long enough. I'll do it at the beginning of next chapter. BIG thx to draconichero19 for helping with this, for 3 days. He was Gin and AIzen as always. He also did Loly's part when she was talking to Aizen. I did Loly when she was talking to Kristen. So we find out Miranda is still alive, yay! But Shane is still dead and now his parents know. Do u think Kris will actually bring Szayel back for Aizen? Review plz! **


	48. Life After Death

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns bleach

**Chapter 48**

_**Life After Death**_

After Raina fell asleep, I decided to get myself ready for bed. I wouldn't be going to sleep, but I would be more comfortable. I took my make up off. Then I changed into a thin long sleeved black shirt and black, white and purple plaid sleep shorts. I took the "to take in the nexus" spell out of my bra and got the book. I opened the book to the right spot and laid the missing page in there. The page glowed and then reconnected itself to the book.

I smiled. "Now it's where it belongs, safe and sound."

_Agreed. So today was interesting._

"Yea, it was. Mother would like him. She likes the ones who are bad for me."

_You're right about that. I know you said that if she knew the real him that she would feel different, but I'm not so sure about that. When she found out the truth about Shane, her opinion didn't change on him. Who says she won't be the same way with Aizen? If she can like a man who physical and mentally hurt you, then she can like one who treats you pretty decent and only wants to take over the world. _

I laughed. "I wouldn't put it past her. I can't believe you actually admitted he treats me good."

_I said decent. There's a difference. I still have my doubts about him. It was hard for me to believe that he stood up for you to your mother._

"Why?"

_I thought he wanted to impress her. His goal seemed to be all about her liking him. I didn't think he would risk it by taking up for you. I guess I was wrong about that and she still likes him even though he did so. _

"Yea, she's real set on me being with him."

_She can dream on._

"You really don't like him."

_Geez, I wonder what tipped you off on that. _She said sarcastically.

I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

_You shouldn't like him like you do, but whatever. You won't be with him. _

"Of course I'm not going to be with him. I love Gin and that's all there is to it."

_That doesn't stop you from liking Sosuke._

"It's hard not to. I mean, you've seen the way he treats me. He thinks everything about me is good, even the bad. What girl wouldn't like that? For the longest time, I tried to reach perfection to please the people in my life. No matter how hard I tried, it was never enough. But for Sosuke, it is enough. I'm enough for him. I don't have to try. I can be the biggest bitch in the world and he doesn't care. Then again, I feel I'm enough for Gin too. He understands me and the things I do. He knows when I'm not being honest with him and always calls me on it. He makes me deal with my emotions. He's real with me and that is why he will always trump Aizen."

_I vote you just give up on boys, but that's just me._

"Well I'm not."

_They're nothing but trouble._

"To you they seem that way, but love makes all that seem worth it."

_You're so cheesy sometimes. _

"Oh, be quiet! You know, I feel really bad about leaving the way we did. I mean, we dropped a huge bombshell on them and then ran. That was my fault because I couldn't bear to see them grieve. It made me feel guilty. Now I feel guilty for up and leaving them that way. Guilt sucks."

_You have no reason to feel guilty though._

"I know, I know. Please don't lecture me about it. I can't help that I feel this way. I think I'm going to text Miranda and apologize."

_You know she's going to ask what really happened._

"I'll avoid the question as best as I can."

I closed my eyes and used Raina's powers to make my phone work here.

Me: Hi…I'm sorry we left like we did. I just couldn't stand to see all of you crying over him. I've already cried over it and I didn't want to again. It won't bring him back.

I sent the message and sat my phone back on the night stand. I didn't know if she would respond or what, but all I could do was wait. While I waited, I flipped through the book. I decided I wanted to read about handfasting again. I turned the pages until I found what I was looking for.

**H**andfasting is the eternal joining

of two people in **L**ove.

**I**t is a sacred ceremony of commitment

presided over by a **H**igh **P**riestess.

**B**est performed at a time

of sunrise or sunset when both

the **S**un and the **M**oon are present

in the joining of the two **L**overs.

The next page explained the ceremony.

The High Priestess says:

_We are gathered here today,_

_to unite two souls as one._

_Do you_ (name) _and_ (name)

_join us here of your own free will_

_to acknowledge the eternal bond_

_shared by both of you._

The man and woman say _I do_.

The man and woman turn to each other, join hands and recite their vows.

The High Priestess then continues:

_Here before witnesses_ (name) _and_ (name)

_have sworn their vows to each other._

_With this cord I bind them to those vows._

The man and woman then chant:

_Heart to thee,_

_Body to thee,_

_Always and forever,_

_So let it be._

The Priestess as well as attending family and friends say "_so let it be_" and the couple embraces with a kiss.

The rest was just about how the other person would be linked to the Nexus now. It was rather interesting.

_Why are you looking at that again?_

"Because I plan on doing it one day."

_With who?_

"Someone who loves me."

_Well that narrows it down._ Unmei said sarcastically _I know a few people who love you. _

I smiled. "Me too. I guess I'm lucky to have so many people care about me."

_You are. _

"Kristen Anne Ichimaru."

_Oh, whatever. You barely know the guy. Don't go there. _

"I like the way it sounds."

_Meadows sounds much better. _

"I've been a Meadows all my life. Not that there's anything wrong with being one, I'm proud to be one. But I'm ready to be someone else now."

_I think you're fine with who you are now, just me and you. Remember what I said before, three's a crowd. _

"Kristen Anne Aizen. Eww, that sounds awful."

_I agree, good thing it will NEVER happen._

"I'm going to tell him that he should take my last name when I see him later." I laughed.

_You're playing your part with him convincingly. Will you be able to betray him when the time comes? _

"Of course. I'm not in love with him, but I won't hurt Gin. I don't care what I have to do. He will come out of all this ok. He has too."

_I don't find Gin an immediate threat now, so for your sake, I will do all I can to make sure he survives as well. Aizen is the bigger threat. _

"Thank you, but Gin isn't even a threat."

_I don't know about that. He's hiding something and guarding it very well. I know you don't try to get in his head, but I have. While I can access most things, I can't access everything. He is hiding something that he doesn't want you to know. He's mind walls around it are very strong. I don't what it could be, but I don't like it one bit. _

"Maybe he's just trying to protect me."

_By hiding things from you? Last I heard, that's not how you protect someone. _

"That might not be how you do it, but he can do it that way. He's not going to hurt me, Unmei. Chill out. I trust him. If he doesn't want me to know something, it's probably in my best interest to not know it. Ignorance is bliss you know."

_Well, I don't trust him. _

"Yea, I think you've said that before. Probably even a few times. Anyways, so is Gin and Aizen the only two people who have those mind walls you were talking about?"

_Of course not. Everyone has those. You've probably never notice because some people's aren't that strong. It seems like your mind tapping comes second nature to you, because you've tapped into people's mind and not realized you were doing it. Like when you fought Renji way back when you first got your powers, you tapped into his mind and didn't realize you were doing so. Although his mind is extremely easy to get into as he's an idiot._

"Hey now. That _idiot _has saved my life quite a few times, so be nice."

_Just saying what I find to be true. Nevertheless it's natural to you. So you're very skilled at it. That means even people who have strong mind walls are still susceptible to your ability. Byakuya Kuchiki has some pretty strong mind walls, but they still didn't stop me. In those few places, Gin's are beyond strong. Even with effort, they wouldn't budge. If I tried a little harder, I might be able to get in. There are no guarantees though. I'm afraid I might give you a migraine if I try any harder and I don't want to hurt you. But the ones around his abilities and such aren't hard for me. It's just those few places. I wonder what he's hiding. _

"If he wanted you to know, he would tell you. And I know about Aizen's, I've tried with him before."

_Yea, his are crazy and Gin doesn't tell me much of anything._

"Maybe he just doesn't like you. You're rather mean sometimes."

_Oh, whatever. I just say what I want when I want. Maybe he's just scared. _

I just smiled and shook my head. My phone went off. I reached over and picked up. I had a text from Miranda.

Miranda: It's ok. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me. You lied about it Kristen. You used to always tell me the truth. I don't see how you just lied straight to my face and told me that maybe he would be ok when you knew he was dead.

Me: I just didn't know how to tell you. How are you supposed to tell your bestie that her brother is dead?

Miranda: I know I would have told you if the roles were reversed.

Me: Don't say that. You don't know what you would have done. There are just some things that you don't know and that you don't need to know.

Miranda: Like what? Like why Shane is dead?

Me: That is one thing.

Miranda: Why can't you tell me? Was it you? Did you kill him?

Me: No, it wasn't me. I can promise you that.

Miranda: I don't know how much your word means anymore. You lied before.

Me: I know and I understand why you would feel that way, but please trust me when I say it wasn't me.

Miranda: Who did it then? Aizen?

Me: ...

Miranda: It was him! How did I know?

Me: I never said it was him. I can't say anything about it, rather I won't. It doesn't even matter. He's gone. Nothing will change that.

Miranda: Can't you just make him a soul reaper like you did Lee?

Me: Things aren't always that easy. He may be a hollow.

Miranda: What? How?

Me: I don't know, just giving you the truth. I don't if a konso was performed on him or not.

Miranda: Konso? What's that?

Me: It means soul burial. It's one of the duties of a soul reaper. It's the process which the soul reaper sends the souls to their respective places. Which would either be the soul society if they were good in life or hell if their life was full of evil acts. It's performed by using the hilt of the Zanpakuto and tapping the soul on the forehead.

Miranda: You don't think Shane would go to hell, do you?

Me: I don't know. I really don't. I mean he did commit some evil acts on me. His life wasn't really full of them though and he did get help. But getting help doesn't make up for it. I have no clue if what Aizen did to him actually counts. Since it was his power that made him be that way. I couldn't say. It's possible that he didn't have one performed and if not, he's probably already been turned into a hollow. I mean, souls can move on without a Konso, but only if they aren't tied to the world of the living and we all know he is. I'm pretty sure he didn't just move on.

Miranda: Can't hollow's be purified and sent on their way? I don't want him to be a hollow. Can't you go find him?

Me: First of all, it wouldn't be so easy to find him. I mean, they're tons of hollows here. I wouldn't know who he was. Most importantly, if I did find him I couldn't purify his soul.

Miranda: Why?

Me: Only Zanpakutos can purify a hollow's soul. When I kill a hollow, they're completely vanquished and cannot ever return to the soul society.

Miranda: Never mind then. I don't want that.

Me: Can I ask you something?

Miranda: Sure

Me: How are you alive? I mean, I'm grateful that you are, but how?

Miranda: After you stabbed me, I realized I couldn't beat you and that you were serious. Even though I wanted to try to slap some reality into you, I knew I couldn't. You were just too strong. So I teleported away. I was lucky that I teleported close to where Orihime and Uryu was. He sensed I was hurt and they came to help me. Orihime healed me and I told them what had happened. Orihime was convinced that Aizen had tricked you somehow. I told them that you didn't want us to save you, but they didn't listen. I knew no one else would listen, except Lee. His duty was to stay there with Renji though. So I didn't try to tell anyone else, I did what you wanted me too. I came home.

Me: Stay home too.

Miranda: I'll try.

Me: Do better than try.

Miranda: That's all I can do. Lee is out there and my brother is dead. I don't want Lee to be next.

Me: Just don't force me to fight you again, ok?

Miranda: I don't see how I forced you the first time

Me: Like I said, they're a lot of things you don't know about. Anyways, enough about that. How's your parents?

Miranda: I guess they're ok. After you left, Dad started calling every morgue in Japan trying to find his body.

Me: Did he find it?

Miranda: Yes and he's paying them a lot of money to get it here a.s.a.p. The funeral is day after tomorrow.

Me: Wow, they really are getting it there a.s.a.p.

Miranda: Are you coming?

Me: Yes, I will come.

Miranda: You sure you can get away?

Me: Oh yea. I will be there. We don't plan on leaving to start the war for a few more days. Funeral is cutting it close though. If it would have been any later, then I wouldn't be able to.

Miranda: So Aizen is going to let you come?

Me: I don't need his permission. I'll go if I want. I'll tell him about it tomorrow. Notice I said tell not ask. But I need to go, so I'll text you tomorrow. Bye, love you!

Miranda: Love you 2.

_That went well. You managed to not tell her._

"Yea, but it was hard. I just think it's better that she doesn't know. Like I told her, it won't change things."

_You're right about that. I'm glad you see that it won't. _

"Well one of us has to be strong and it's her brother, so she gets to be the one who morns and cries. I have to be the strong one."

_I'm proud of you for being strong. You had your time to cry about it and now you've picked up the pieces. You're going to be fine. _

I yawned and got off the bed. "I hope so. I am so tired, but I am going to stay awake so I can spend some time with Gin. I think I'll go to the cafeteria and get some coffee."

I headed for the door. "Ha Kaze, watch Raina."

She materialized and nodded.

_You're going to go there barefoot?_

"Sure, why not? I'm going in my pajamas too." I laughed.

_I can see that. _She laughed slightly.

I left Sosuke's room and made my way to the cafeteria. On my way I saw Wonderweiss wondering around by himself. He was a modified Arrancar, the only one under Sosuke's command. According to Sosuke, all forms of rationality were purposely taken away from him in order to enhance his power. That meant he had no memory retention, no speech or intelligence. Because of this, Wonderweiss was very child like, comparable to someone with autism. He was thin and had a child like body. His light blonde hair parted to one side and the tips fanned out from his face. The remains of his Hollow mask consisted of a three-point tiara on the top of his head. He only had two teeth visible when smiling, freckles and bright purple eyes. He wore the Arrancar jacket with a hole in the middle of his chest, revealing his Hollow hole and the tip of a mark on his chest. He was very sweet.

"I bet you're looking for Tosen, aren't you?" I said, patting him on the head.

He didn't say anything, not really. He just made a noise.

"I'm going to the cafeteria. Do you want to come with me? I might be able to get you some ice cream." I extended my hand and he took it.

He was like Tosen's buddy. He mostly followed him around. It was cute. I was rather fond of Wonderweiss. I just wanted to take care of him. He was so innocent. When we got the cafeteria, I got some coffee and Wonderweiss some ice cream. I used my powers to help him eat his ice cream.

"Yuck, this stuff isn't very good." I said after taking a sip of my coffee. "I even put hazelnut in it and it's still no good. I think Sosuke should really think about getting a Starbucks put in here."

Unmei laughed at me.

While I finished feeding Wonderweiss, Tosen came in. When he saw Tosen, he looked at me.

"Go on. I know you want to." I said, smiling.

When he got up, he hugged me. I kissed him on the head and he went to Tosen. The kid was too sweet. I didn't want him to go to war with us, but that was what he was made for. While he wasn't an espada, his spiritual pressure was in the same class as them. I knew he was strong, I could feel it. That didn't give me any relief about him fighting. I had never actually seen him fight. It was hard to believe he was capable of it. He couldn't even eat without my help. A part of me was a little aggravated at Sosuke for making him this way.

"Hi Kristen. Do you mind if I sit with you?" I heard a female voice say.

I looked and it was Nel. She had long wavy blue-green hair and hazel eyes. She had a large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose and a crimson line that stretched horizontally across her face right below her eyes. The remains of her hollow mask were on top of her head, it made a skull with curved horns. A crack ran along the left side of the mask and four teeth were broken off. Nnoitra gave her the scar and cracked her mask a very long time ago when he was the 8th espada and she was 3rd. She left the espada after that incident but rejoined, from what I hear, shortly after I left Hueco Mundo the first time. When she rejoined the espada she actually took Nnoitra's spot at number 5 and bumped him down to 6. Needless to say, the man was not happy.

"No, I don't mind at all." I said.

She sat down. "I was so hungry." She laughed a little and began to eat.

"Don't drink the coffee, it's not that good."

She just smiled.

"Has Nnoitra been messing with you?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm not scared of him. He's childish. Someone will kill him for that one day. When we were transformed into hollows, we became beasts and lost our way of thinking. We were only driven by hunger. Fighting and killing was our way of life then. But when we were transformed into Arrancars, we regained logical minds. Those that think logically require a reason to fight. He acts as if he's still a hollow, a beast. He has no reason to fight me, yet he insists upon it. Some things never change." She said, shaking her head.

"Well if he starts to bother you, just let me know. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"It's not a problem. After all, you watched Raina for me."

"She was such a sweet baby. I didn't mind."

Nel had to be the most civil Arrancar. It was almost like she was human. She was a pacifist and had always despised engaging in combat unless it was self defense or protecting those she cared about. She also refused to finish people off and would stop fighting once they were disabled or incapacitated. From what I hear, she is a very skilled fighter and pretty darn fast too.

"Awww, thank you. I think so too. I think I'll go find Sosuke now and see what he's up too." I said, getting up.

"Ok, be careful." She said, pulling out a book.

"I will." I smiled and left.

While I was walking down the hall, I ran into to Tia and her Fracción: Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun and Apache.

"Tia, I'm sorry we didn't get off on the right foot." I said.

"It's ok."

"I blame Sosuke." I laughed.

"Is it true that you are here to protect your family?" She asked, ignoring my joke.

"Yes, it is."

"You don't want to become stronger? That seems to be the reason with all the others who have joined Lord Aizen."

"No, I'm strong enough."

"That is what I thought. The reason I'm here is to protect the ones I care about too. I almost lost them," She looked at her fracción, "before Aizen-sama offered to help me. Now I can protect them."

"It seems that we have more in common than I originally thought." I smiled.

"It does. You are welcome to stop by and talk with us anytime you please. I've witnessed firsthand what you can do and I've also been told of even greater things that you've done, one being the way you killed Szayel Aporro Granz. You truly are powerful and you don't let the men around here take advantage of you. You have my respect," She bowed her head, "Kristen-sama."

"Oh wow, I don't know if I deserve to have that tacked on to the end of my name." I said.

"Of course you do. You're a strong woman in a world full of men who want to take you down. You're surviving. Some even fear you as they should." Tia said.

"It's as Tia-sama says, you're one of us now." Mila-Rose said.

"I was going to say that!" Apache said.

"Oh no you weren't! You're not smart enough." Mila-Rose argued.

"So you're calling me stupid!" Apache yelled.

"You heard me!" Mila-Rose yelled.

"Stop it you two. You look weak when you're yelling like that." Sun-Sun spoke up.

"What did you say!" Mila-Rose asked.

"You bitch!" Apache yelled.

"My, my how disgraceful." Sun-Sun said.

I ignored the arguing occurring in with the fracción.

"I'm honored for you to consider me one of you and here I thought the members of the espada didn't care a thing about me." I said, excluding Nel. I knew she cared.

"The men may not, but the women do." Tia said.

"Do I get to be an honorary member of your fracción?"

"No, it is us who should be your fracción. The fracción are fiercely loyal to their respective masters, some even more so than they are to Aizen-sama. I want to be yours. It would be my honor to serve an extremely powerful female."

"If that is how you feel, I guess I can't argue with it. But you can do as you please. I won't need you following me around or anything. Just continue as you was."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. I'm going to see Sosuke. I will see you guys later."

Tia bowed as I left. Her fracción was still arguing amongst each other.

Unmei started laughing. _This is too good!_

"What do you mean?"

_It's like you're slowly taking over Las Noches!_

"I'm sorry, I don't follow."

_Maybe because you're inadvertently doing it. I shall explain. Well, first you basically took Grimmjow from Aizen. Grimmjow would follow you anywhere and you know it. Aizen even admitted that he saw why he would rather follow you instead of him. You've got Gin going behind his back, even if I don't trust the guy, I have to admit that he is going against Aizen's orders for you. You know you would have Nel. Now you have Tia and her fracción. You're taking over! _

"Oh whatever. You're right about Grimmjow, but your reasoning with the others is insane. They all still follow Sosuke."

_Well you two are on the same side now, but if you turned on him I bet you'd see that they would follow you. Gin, I don't know about. But I'm sure the rest would. _

"Stop trying to plot a takeover in there. We're not doing it. I don't want to. Besides, none of the other espada would be game."

_Let's see then. Number 1 espada, Starrk and Lilynette may comply if we promise that he can nap as much as he wants and we don't make him fight the strong ones. Number 2, Baraggan, I'm not sure that he would. I've been in his head. He's disgruntled that Aizen dethroned him as king of Hueco Mundo. He doesn't want to serve anyone. We've already got number 3 in Tia. Number 4, Ulquiorra, he's a definite no. He's Aizen's bitch. Number 5, Nel. We've got her, I'm sure. Number 6, Nnoitra. No way, not that he's all about Aizen, but he's way too sexist. I wouldn't want him on our team._

"We don't have a team and we're not forming one either."

_Shush, I'm contemplating. I have no idea how number 7, Luppi and number 8, Zommari would react. There is no number 9. That leaves Yammy and he's a no as well. He's Ulquiorra's bitch. Well I guess we can't take over. _

"I'm glad you've got that out of your mind, because we're not."

I was laughing at Unmei's crazy idea of taking over when heard someone say something.

"Well well, what do we have here? It's Lord Aizen's pet." A male voice said.

I looked over and saw Nnoitra and Tesla standing there. Nnoitra was 7 ½ ft tall. He towered over me, almost 2 ft taller than me.

"What do you want, Nnoitra?" I asked clenching my teeth at the fact that he called me Aizen's pet.

_Don't let him make you mad. You know he's doing it on purpose. Never mind, let him and then kill him!_

"I made you mad, didn't I? Fight me." He said.

"No, I don't have time for people as weak as you." I said turning to walk away.

As I walked away, I began to feel someone running from behind. I turned around and Nnoitra was jumping up with his scythe over his head. He was about to attack me. I held my hand up and gained control over him while he was in mid air. He gasped, though he shouldn't be surprised.

"You're in over your head, Nnoitra. So do yourself a favor and don't start with me." I said before dropping him on his face.

He pulled himself up. "Fight me, you stupid bitch!" He took a swing at me.

I looked at his scythe and dissolved it right out of his hands.

"What the hell did you do!" He screamed.

"Now you have no weapon to fight with. Give it a rest, Nnoitra. You know I'm stronger than you. Stop being an idiot." I said.

He was mad, now. I could tell.

"Don't worry about your stupid weapon. I'm sure it'll come back. Those things reform right?" I asked.

He didn't answer. He disappeared and the reappeared right in front of my face. He was going to try to punch a hole through me. I was about to stop him, but someone appeared in front of me and grabbed Nnoitra's wrist. I stepped out from behind the person only to find that it was Ulquiorra.

"Lord Aizen isn't going to be happy about this." Ulquiorra said to Nnoitra.

Nnoitra jerked his wrist out of Ulquiorra's grasp and walked off. Tesla followed.

"I had this, Ulquiorra."

"I'm to protect you. You're important to Lord Aizen." He said.

"Well at least you got him to go away. It was looking like I was going to have to kill him to make him go away and I didn't want to do that."

_Why not? Would have been fun and he would have deserved it._

"He could have been replaced." Ulquiorra said.

"I don't need to be protected. Where were you when Shane was around? That's when I needed protecting."

"Lord Aizen thought you could take care of yourself, but it was the thing with Shane that made him realize you always couldn't. So I was ordered to make sure you were taken care of when he was busy."

_I protect you! What the hell is his problem? He knows I take care of you! _

"Well ok, but I don't want you following me around. I need my privacy."

"I won't. I'll be able to sense if you're in danger and I will come."

"Ok, that works. Do you know where Sosuke is?"

"I do."

"Can you take me to him?"

"Yes, I'm sure he will be happy to see you."

_It hasn't been all that long since he saw her. They spent the majority of the day together. Good grief._

Ulquiorra lead me to where he was and opened the door for me. Sosuke was sitting in a dark room and watching some of the fights that Ulquiorra had recorded with his eyeball.

"Kristen, to what honor do I owe your presence?" He asked.

I smiled. "I guess you're done filling out reports. Is Gin done?"

"No, I left him to do the rest. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Do you mind if I stay here with you? I'll try not to bother you too much."

He laughed a little. "You're never a bother and I don't mind at all if you want to stay here with me."

I smiled and sat next to him.

"I was talking to Unmei earlier and I decided that when we get married, you should take my last name. Sosuke Meadows sounds much better than Kristen Aizen." I said.

"I think Kristen Aizen sounds beautiful."

_He would._

"Really?"

"Yes."

I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Your mother seemed to like me. Does that make you happy?" He asked.

"One less thing she has to grip about me."

"And I have her blessing to marry you."

I wrapped my arms the arm that was attached to the shoulder I was laying on. "Now let's not rush."

"Of course not."

I closed my eyes. I was so sleepy, but I wanted to wait on Gin to get finished so we could have some time together. I tried to keep talking to keep myself awake.

"You know what?" I asked.

"What?"

"I think I'll bring Szayel back for you tomorrow."

_What? I don't think so!_

"It will be very much appreciated."

"Uh huh." I said as I was dosing off.

It wasn't very much longer and I was dead to the world. When I woke up, I sat straight up and noticed I was in Sosuke's bed. He was next to me. I reached to the night stand for my phone and checked the time. It was the middle of the night.

"Is something wrong?" Sosuke asked.

I suppose I woke him up when I jumped up.

"Bad dream." I replied and wasn't lying.

He sat up. "What happened?"

"I dreamed the soul reapers tried to kill Raina and me."

He smiled slightly and stroked my cheek. "I'm protecting you and Raina. There is no way that will ever happen." He kissed me softly.

I smiled when he withdrew. "I guess you're right. Sorry I fell asleep on you earlier."

"Don't apologize. You were sleepy. I didn't mind one bit being your pillow. When I was done, I carried you to bed. You looked like such an angel sleeping." He pushed my hair out of my face.

I smiled.

"You look so stunning in this moonlight." He said.

I smiled even more. "Stop, you're making me blush."

He smirked and placed a hand on my face. With that hand, he pulled me to his lips. This was nothing like the soft kiss before. It was a full on french kiss. I laid back and he came with me. The kiss got deeper as we laid there and he began caressing my body. Not after very long, I felt him slide his hand up my shirt. I moaned into the kiss softly when he grabbed my breast. That's when I realized that this was wrong and I wouldn't do it. He broke the kiss before I could. His reasoning was different than mine though. When he broke it, he tried to remove my shirt. I stopped him.

"Wait." I said.

"What is it? Something wrong?" He asked.

Yes, very wrong.

"It's just that I'm still pretty tired. Please don't be mad." I said.

"Of course I'm not mad. I just couldn't help myself. Get some sleep my love." He said, before he kissed me on the forehead.

He got off me and laid down next to me.

"Good night, Sosuke." I said before turning over.

"Good night."

_You know, there is no need in feeling guilty over this. _Unmei said. _It's not like you belong to Gin. You two aren't together. He doesn't deserve you, remember?_

_My heart belongs to Gin and he knows that. We're not together because of Aizen. He would be mine if the situation was different. I know he doesn't feel like he deserves me, but I also know that despite those feelings that he does want to be with me. That is why I feel bad, because to me, I am Gin's. Being Aizen's is just a role I play. Perhaps I play it a little too well. But I have to, because he would be suspicious otherwise. Damn Aizen and his sharpness. _

_I think Gin sees Aizen as competition though. He did say he needed to be more possessive of you._

_He knows he has me, though I wouldn't mind if he was more possessive. _

_Maybe he's afraid Aizen will win you over. _

_I don't know. Gin knows he has me pretty close. I think he realizes just how much it will take to get me away from him. We are in love after all. _

_Yea, yea. Love isn't all it's cracked up to be. _

_Says she who can't love. _

_I can love. _

_Oh yea, who do you love?_

_You_

_I already knew that, I was talking about being in love with someone. You're not in love with me._

_Yea…._

_

* * *

_**Author's note: Wow, this is the longest chapter I've done by myself in a while. Go me! Anyways, we get to see her interact with a few Arrancar's. I thought that would be interesting lol. Anyways, review plz! **


	49. Leave the Past Behind

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Chapter 49**

_**Leave the Past Behind**_

I fell asleep after a little while and slept pretty well the rest of the night. Thankfully I didn't have any more bad dreams that night. When I woke up, Sosuke was already awake. He was reading something and drinking some tea. I sat up and realized how much I missed the sunlight. This being night time all the time made it hard to get up. When it's dark, I just naturally want to sleep. I guess the pregnancy wasn't making getting up easier either. Paizley made me really tired. This sort of felt like it was my first pregnancy, because I skipped all this stuff when I was pregnant with Raina. I went almost directly into my third trimester with her. All of this was new to me.

"You're awake." He said.

I smiled slightly and then laid back down.

"Are you going back to sleep?" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Are you feeling well?"

"I feel ok. I'm just tired, getting up is getting progressively harder each morning."

"Do you know why?"

"Maybe it's all this darkness. I miss the sun."

He laughed a little. "I'll give you the sun and anything else you want after the completion of my goals."

I smiled. "It could just be the pregnancy. A lot of women I talked to when I was carrying Raina said they were tired in their first trimester. A few even said they noticed being tired shortly after conceiving, so it's not farfetched to think that's why I'm tired."

"Speaking of which," He got up and walked over to his desk where he pulled out a medicine bottle. "I got these for you."

He walked over to the bed and handed them to me as I sat up.

_Prenatal vitamins? Do I even want to know when and where he got those? _Unmei said.

"When I found out you were pregnant, I started reading about it. I found that you should be taking prenatal vitamins. I researched what the best kind would be, because I only want my child to have the best. I found that those were the best. You should start taking them right away." He said.

_What is he, a doctor now? Dr. Aizen? _Unmei joked.

I laughed a little at what Unmei has said. "That was nice of you to get these for me, but I already have some. I was still taking them after I had Raina. You're supposed to take them while you breastfeed. So I never really stopped."

"You should switch. These are better." He ran his fingers through my hair. "I only want the best for you and Paizley. These are the best."

I sighed. "Ok, can you get me some water?" I asked.

He left and came back with a glass of water. I took one of the vitamins he got me.

"Thank you." He said, stroking my cheek.

I smiled. "I suppose I should get up. I'm not going to accomplish anything lying in the bed all day."

"What do you plan on accomplishing today?"

"Didn't you want me to bring Szayel back?"

"Oh yes, of course."

_Don't act like you didn't remember. We all know you did. I can't believe you're going to bring him back. I still say no. _

"If it's ok, I'd like to do it later. I'm going to need all my strength to do it, so I need to be fully awake."

"We can do it whenever you'd like."

"Good." I said as I walked to the closet to find something to wear.

"Kristen?" He said seriously.

I knew that tone of voice meant he wanted my attention, so I stopped flipping through the clothes and looked at him. "Yes."

"Ever since finding out you were pregnant, I've been thinking about you're involvement in the war. I thought about having you stay here, where you would be safe. I don't want you getting hurt. On the other hand, I would much rather have you by my side."

"Do you know what you want now?"

"Indeed, I do. I still want you to come, just like we've talked about. I don't want you to fight unless it's absolutely necessary though. I know you can take care of yourself and I know your power is beyond theirs, but I don't want to take any chances of you and my Paizley getting hurt. Just by being there, you will prove useful."

"How so?"

"It's called psychological warfare. The Gotei 13 is aware of what you can do and I believe Unmei has struck fear into their hearts. Your presence alone will have them looking over their shoulders, wondering when and if you're going to attack." He explained.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said and then continued to look for something to wear.

Sosuke had a lot of my stuff brought to his room. Now I had clothes in his closet and in his drawers. It was more convenient than going back and forth to my room. I didn't mind sharing a room with him. He was decent company. I had to admit that I liked all of the compliments he gave me. It also did things for my status here and the better I was treated here, the easier it made things on me. I was also closer to Gin's room and that was a major plus. Now if I could just avoid having sex with him, everything would be ok. If I made an excuse every time, I'm sure he would think something was up. I'll have to start beating him to the room and get in the bed before he does. That way I can pretend I'm asleep. He doesn't try it all the time either, so that's a good thing. Problem is, I never know if he's going to try or not.

He went to sit back down as I was looking through the clothes. When I found something, I came back out. He was reading whatever he was reading when I woke up. I laid the clothes on the bed and went to the dresser to get my underclothes.

"Ulquiorra inform me of something that happened to you yesterday." He said without looking away from the paper he was reading.

"The thing with Nnoitra?"

"Yes. Were you not going to tell me?"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal. He already calls me your pet, so I didn't want to come running to you about it."

"Is that so? Did he call you anything else?"

"Why?"

"Just curious as to the situation at hand here, is all."

"There is no situation. That was yesterday, it's over now."

"He attacked you. I won't tolerate that kind of behavior. He is replaceable, you are not. I will have to have a talk with him later today." He said, putting the paper down.

"Just leave it alone. I can handle myself, Sosuke."

"I always protect what is mine, Kristen. And you are mine." He said in a serious tone.

_Sounds like he means business. _Unmei mocked.

I didn't say anything.

"Are you not?" He asked.

I half smiled.

He got up and walked over to me. He put his hands on my face. "You offered yourself to me, remember? As I remember you said 'take me, I'm yours.' Then we consummated our relationship and conceived our first child. Not to mention the promise ring I gave you, which you accepted. You belong to me and I will make sure no one even thinks about harming you."

_None of that holds any significance whatsoever. _

"Fine." I smiled. "No use in trying to talk you out of it. Seems like you've already made up your mind."

"I have." He kissed me softly.

I pulled away. "I really need to get a shower before Raina wakes up."

"I have things I need to take care, so I'll be gone when you get out."

"Ok, I'll find you when I'm ready to bring Szayel back."

He nodded and I went in the bathroom.

_He has to know something is going on. He may not know it's with Gin, but the way he said 'you are mine' was pretty serious. He sounded as if he was trying to make a point. _Unmei said.

_I don't think so. Gin and I have been covering our tracks extremely well. He couldn't know. Maybe I was the one he was trying to get the point across too, but not in a way like he thinks I'm with someone else. In a way like he feels that I don't consider myself his. His feeling would be correct, because I don't. _I told Unmei in my mind, not wanting to take the chance that Sosuke might hear if I actually spoke it.

_You could be right. There's no telling with him. If only we could get into his head. _

"We may not want to know what's going on in his head." I spoke, because I had heard the door close and knew that Sosuke had left.

_I do. Then I would know all his plans and his weaknesses. Then I could defeat him and we could move on. _

"Somehow I don't think it would be that easy. Nothing around here is ever that easy."

_Things would be a lot easier if I could get in his head. _

I laughed.

By the time I got a bath and got ready, Raina had woken up. I fed her and spent some time with her, before deciding to go see Tia. I brought Raina along, of course. I had been wondering exactly how Tia had become an Arrancar. She said she was trying to protect her fracción. I wanted to know what happened. Since she was my fracción more or less, I wanted to know what I could about her, Mila Rose, Apache and Sun-Sun. When I made it to her quarters, I knocked on the door. Mila Rose answered.

"Kristen-sama! Hallibel-sama will be happy to see you." She said and led me to where the others were.

"Hey all." I said.

"Kristen-sama." Tia bowed her head. "Is this your child?"

"This is. Her name is Raina."

"She's beautiful." Mila Rose said.

"I was about to say that!" Apache said.

"I actually came here to learn more about you guys." I said, before Apache and Mila Rose began to argue.

"More about us? What do you want to know?" Tia asked.

"Everything. I want to know about you, what you've been through, how you got here."

"You actually care what we've been through?"

"Of course, Tia. I care about my followers."

Tia's jacket covered up her mouth, so I couldn't exactly see her smiling. But I could tell from the look in her eyes that she was happy that I wanted to know.

"I have this spell that can send me back to observe what has happened. I wanted your permission first. I didn't want to pry or anything." I said.

"I'm honored that you have taken in interest in us, Kristen-sama. What do you mean by a spell? You can cast spells?" Tia inquired.

"Yes, I can. I have a whole book full of them. I can also make them up."

"What all can you do, Kristen-sama?" Apache asked.

"I'd be more than happy to tell you all, if you're interested."

"We are." Mila Rose said.

"Please tell us." Sun-sun said.

"Yes, I think we all want to know." Tia said.

So I told them about all my powers and what all I knew I could do with them. Then I told them about the advancements that I had no clue what were or when they would come, just knew they would happen and that my powers would continue to grow. I told them about the Nexus and the spells. I didn't tell them everything, just things that I thought they should know. It was stuff Aizen already knew. I didn't want to tell them stuff he didn't know. They were all pretty impressed with it all. I was happy, but I came here to learn about them. I was more concerned about their back story.

"You have my permission to observe my past, Kristen-sama." Tia said.

"So from what the book said, it will basically put me to sleep. My body will be here, but my spirit will go to your past. I will wake up when I'm done seeing what I've sought to."

Tia led me to her bed, where I could lie down on it and be comfortable during my travel back to the past.

"Ha Kaze?" I called. She manifested and I handed Raina to her. "This is Raina's Zanpakuto spirit. She won't harm you. You can hold Raina if you wish. I just brought Ha Kaze out because she knows Raina best. After all, she is a part of her." I explained.

They all nodded.

I laid down on the bed and began to read the spell. "Remove the chains of time and space and make my spirit soar. Let these mortal arms embrace the life of Tia's before." My eyes instantly shut.

When I opened my eyes, I was in Hueco Mundo outside Las Noches. I saw this deer looking hollow running toward me.

_Don't worry, she can't see you. You're here to observe the past, not affect it. _Unmei said.

This weird looking hollow that I couldn't even begin to describe was chasing the one that looked like a deer. When they stopped and began to talked, I recognized the deer hollow to be Apache. She was an Adjuchas class hollow. The weird looking hollow was also an Adjuchas, a male. He was going to devour Apache. Before he could devour her, another hollow showed up. I instantly recognized her as Tia. She was a near-humanoid shark-like Vasto Lorde class hollow. Vasto Lorde was the highest class of the hollows. The male Adjuchas told Tia that she was pretty small and he tried to devour her, but it was to no avail. She easily killed him. Tia told Apache to come with her and she did.

I was suddenly in the cave. Tia was coming down the stairs with Apache. There were two other Adjuchas in there. A serpent-like one, who, by her voice, I recognized to be Sun-sun and one that looked like a lion, who was Mila-Rose. Tia introduced her as a comrade and Apache didn't take too well to that. Apache and Mila-Rose began to argue.

"Apparently, those two have been arguing since day one." I laughed and so did Unmei.

"I have no ulterior motive for bringing you here." Tia began to explain. "We women are easy prey for the males. I brought you here because I thought that it would be better if we worked in a group, rather than working alone."

I was back in the desert again, watching them chase off some male hollow. They worked well as a team. Then they all went to sleep, except Apache and Tia.

"What's wrong? Can't sleep?" Tia asked.

"Oh..no. It's just…Why don't you kill or devour the guys who attack you?" Apache asked. "In Hueco Mundo, if you want to protect yourself you must become stronger. That's why everyone devours lower ranked hollows and Adjuchas to make themselves bigger. So why don't you do this?"

"I don't want to become stronger through the power I gain by killing and sacrificing another. If I can't win alone, then I'll win as a group. That's all there is to it." Tia answered.

I flashed to another part of the desert where Apache was being attacked by this hollow that could shoot energy discs from its fingers. Apache dodged and the discs headed straight for me. I held my hand out to stop them, but they didn't stop.

_You don't have your powers here, Kristen. I told you, you are just here to observe. _

"Then how the hell do I protect myself?"

_You don't. _She said as the energy discs phased through me.

"What? I didn't even feel that."

_You're intangible and invisible. They can't see you, hear you, touch you, sense you or hurt you. It's as if you aren't even here. _

"Well you could have told me that sooner."

The hollow was just about to get Apache when Tia sliced it in to.

Then I flashed to see Baraggan sitting on his throne when he was King of Hueco Mundo. He had his subject surrounding him. Tia, Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-sun were standing in front.

"This must have been before Sosuke took over." I said to Unmei.

_He was working on taking over at the time._

"You again? What do you want?" Tia asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Hallibel. It is annoying to see you play around in my sight. However, it would be a waste to kill someone of your power. Therefore, I've come to you today with two choices. The first one, as I have asked you before, is to join my army." Baraggan said.

"And the other one?" She asked.

"Vanish to a place where I cannot see you. Of course there is no place in Hueco Mundo that I cannot see!" He cackled.

This big hollow with a head the shape of a hammer head shark got in Tia's face. "Hallibel, don't you understand? You have no choice but to become subservient to Lord Baraggan!" He put his hand, flipper, whatever that was, on her arm.

"Don't touch me." She said before slashing his head.

He fell over crying basically. Baraggan told her that she would regret her decision, but I didn't think she cared. I walked behind Tia and the rest as they walked away.

_Aizen is here right now._

"What? Where?"

_Look up, over there on that ledge._

I stopped and looked. Sure enough he was there, along with Gin and Tosen. It must have been before they defected from the Soul Society, because they was wearing their captain haoris. Sosuke looked very different. His hair wasn't slicked back. It looked to be pretty natural. He was also wearing square rimmed glasses. I had seen him look like this before in a premonition, but this felt more real. He looked so much nicer. Not as in more attractive, but more approachable, kinder. I can see how he had everyone fooled.

"He's looking straight at me, Unmei."

_It's probably just a coincidence. He can't see you._

"Then he would be looking at nothing. Are you sure he can't see me?"

_Yes, don't worry about it. Just keep following them. You're not here for him. _

I hesitantly left his gaze and caught back up with the others.

I flashed back to Tia's lair. She wasn't there, but her fracción was.

"Do you know that there are some strange rumors about Baraggan recently?" Sun-sun asked.

"Rumors?" Mila-rose repeated.

"Yes. Something about him having many incredibly powerful soldiers with cracked masks." Sun-sun said.

"Cracked masks? What's that supposed to mean?" Mila-rose asked.

"That's none of our concern! Hallibel-sama and the three of us can handle them." Apache stated.

There was a crashing sound and smoke coming from the stairs. Then an Arrancar extremely reminiscent to the hollow in Baraggan's army that Tia slashed came walking down the stairs.

"Is that…"

_Yes, it's the same guy. _

He proceeded to attack Apache, but Tia instantly appeared in between them and stopped him. She seemed to recognize him as well. He seemed to be stronger than Tia, getting her out of the picture for a little bit. He walked over to the others.

"Don't worry. I won't devour you three." He held his palm out. "I'll wipe you all out without a trace!"

He charged a cero, but Tia came out of nowhere and pushed his arm up, throwing his aim off. Tia told her fracción to run, not wanting them to get hurt and then did. The Arrancar knocked Tia out of the lair onto a rock. He then walked over and picked her up by the head.

"Lord Baraggan told you that you would regret it! Hueco Mundo will undergo big changes. I'll eliminate nuisances like you and then join the top ranks!" He said and then this blue energy sword formed in his hand.

Suddenly, her fracción came back and saved her.

"Listen up! We'd do anything, even sacrifice ourselves, for Hallibel-sama! Don't think we'll go down so easily!" Apache yelled.

"Take a listen to the newcomer…" Mila-rose said.

"She's so cocky." Sun-sun said.

"But I'm with her." Mila-rose stated.

"Same here." Sun-sun agreed.

They all fought the Arrancar, but lost.

"You're sacrifices will not go to waste!" Tia exclaimed.

"What can you do?" The Arrancar asked.

She didn't say anything, she just attacked him. She was doing pretty good for a second, but that all charged after she brought her weapon down on his shoulder.

"Don't underestimate me." The Arrancar said before removing her weapon and slashing her across the chest. "Not yet…It's not over yet! I will continue to torment you!"

"Ok, I really hate this. I feel so helpless." I said.

_You wanted to see her past. Now you are. _

"This is awful."

The Arrancar drew his energy sword and she made to attack again. He blocked and knocked her down to the ground. He put his foot on her to keep her down and raised his weapon.

"No!" I screamed, basically in tears from having witnessed this.

_Calm down. _

Sosuke came out of nowhere and blocked the Arrancar's attack. He looked the Sosuke I know. He wasn't wearing the glasses and his hair was slicked back as usual.

_Ever the hero. _Unmei said sarcastically.

Sosuke slashed the Arrancar across the chest.

"Wh-why? A-Aizen?" The Arrancar said as he fell backwards.

"With the power of sacrifice it is possible to do the impossible." Sosuke said looking at the blood on his hand. "I'm sorry. I gave him Arrancar powers. But it looks like I didn't give him the brain to control it."

"Who are you?" Tia asked.

"If you do not want to produce causalities, then gain power. If the power you seek is your ideal, I can give it to you." Sosuke says.

"My ideal?" Tia asked, unsure of what he was talking about.

"You want to become stronger for your comrade, don't you? If you gain power, you won't produce any more causalities. That is your ideal. Don't you want to see what your ideal looks like? I want you to come with me. I shall lead you to your ideal. I won't make you sacrifice yourselves like you did just now." He explained.

"How much time has passed?" I asked Unmei and Sosuke turned his head to look at me. "Whoa. Did he hear me?"

_No, Kristen. I've told you before. He can't see or hear you._

He reached out towards me and his hand went straight through me.

"Are you sure?"

_Well he not supposed to be able to._

"What? You were so sure a minute ago! Now you don't seem like you are!"

_Just walk away. If his eyes follows you then we'll know. _

I walked away and his eyes didn't follow.

_I told you._

"If they can't see me, then why is Gin looking at me too?"

_They're just looking. It isn't you. _

I walked toward Gin, but more from an angle. His eyes didn't follow me either.

_What are you doing? We should leave now. You're done seeing what you wanted. _

"In a minute."

I reached out to Gin's face, knowing I couldn't exactly touch him, but I wanted to try something. I stroked his face, though half of my hand went though his face. He brought his hand up to his face, exactly where I was touching him.

"He felt it. You cannot call all this coincidences."

_Maybe he felt something and maybe Aizen felt a presence. Maybe it's because of your connection with both of them. I know for a fact that this spell doesn't allow you to affect the past. So it could be just a feeling they're getting. It's nothing that will make a major impact on the situation. We should go. _

I smiled at Gin. "I'll see you later."

Then I woke up. "Wow."

"Did you see?" Tia asked.

"I did and I'm sorry you had to go through all that. I wanted to kill the guy myself, but I couldn't. Men can be pigs sometimes."

_And yet you insist on being with one. I don't get it. _

"What that Arrancar did to you brings back some bad memories." I said.

"What happened?"

"I'm sure you all remember Shane. Well he was my ex boyfriend and he used to beat me. I'll never forget those many times I used to cry in the corner. I blame myself, because I stayed with him. I let him have power over me."

Tia clenched her fists. "His death was well deserved then. Now he can't hurt you anymore. And don't blame yourself. You didn't ask him for it, therefore it's not your fault. Besides you're a different woman now."

"True, very different. I'd rather die standing than live on my knees."

"Me too." Tia agreed.

I took Raina away from Ha Kaze. "I would have another child, if it wasn't for him. I let him manipulate me into not having it. Now I've lost the baby forever."

"Surely with all the resources you have, you can find it again." Tia said.

"Maybe your right. I've got to go. I will see you later." I said.

They all bowed as I left.

"Would the baby be in the soul society?" I asked Unmei

_Yes it was alive at one point. When you terminated the pregnancy, it probably went to the Soul Society as an infant. _

"An infant, all alone with no family. If someone didn't find it, it probably didn't make it."

_Maybe someone did. Both you and Shane came from privileged backgrounds, so it probably ended up in one of the nicer districts. _

"It's been almost 5 years. Do you think that it's still a baby since they age slower in the soul society?"

_I have no idea. I wish I could tell you. You know that this may not work, though._

"What?"

_If you're not meant to meet that baby, then you won't be able to._

"How can I not be meant to meet my own child? The universe is completely f'd up if I can't see my kid."

_You gave it up, remember? No matter if you were influenced or not, you still did. This would be the universe's way of saying you shouldn't have done it._

"Screw the universe!"

_Now don't be that way. I say you don't even try it. I mean even if you get to see the child, you can't keep it._

"Why not? I've gotten to keep all my other people who are technically dead."

_They're different and you know it. They're not just plain souls. They're shinigamis. You made a decision and now you must suffer the consequences. _

"Even in his death, Shane still manages to make me suffer. Fine, I won't do it."

_I think it's better this way. You need to stop looking back, look ahead. The past is who you used to be. Everything has changed, don't you see? You wanted to start over and you've been able to basically. __The past is behind, learn from it. The future is ahead, prepare for it. The present is here, live it._


	50. Bring Me to Life

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns bleach

**Chapter 50**

_**Bring Me to Life**_

I realized Unmei was right. I had to quit living in the past. I needed to learn from the mistakes I make back then, so I wouldn't make them again and then let it go. That is so much easier said than done.

I went back to Sosuke's room and spent some time with Raina. She always made me feel better about things. She was my light. When I looked in her eyes, I knew everything was going to be ok. I spent the rest of the morning with her, which was quite a while. I was glad she was staying awake more these days, because that meant that I could spend more time with her. I loved our mommy/daughter time. It definitely made my day better. I was excited that she was 11 weeks old now. Her movements were getting smoother as opposed to her jerky movements as a newborn. She smiled at people when they came in the room. She was very friendly, hardly ever cried. She was even starting to reach for people now. When I pulled her into a sitting position, she was able to keep her head steady and in line with the rest of her body. I was proud of my baby girl, though I did feel like she was growing up so fast.

I put her down for a nap around lunchtime. She was so tired from all the playing we did. She tried her hardest to fight the sleep, but she didn't win. I was getting hungry, so I decided to go to the cafeteria to get me something to eat. I had Ha Kaze watch over Raina. When I got there, I saw Tia and her fracción sitting at one of the tables. They automatically called me over to sit with them.

"Did you find your child, Kristen-sama?" Apache asked me.

"Ah, no. I decided not to look. A wise person told me that I should stop living in the past and I intend on doing so."

"Very good advice." Tia commented.

"I do have a problem."

"What is it?" Tia asked.

"Shane's funeral is tomorrow and I'm going. It's a problem because I don't know how I'm going to handle it. I don't want to cry over him anymore."

"Why even go after all he put you through?" Apache asked.

"The guy was a bastard." Mila-Rose stated.

"I agree." Sun-sun said.

"He put you through hell, Kristen-sama. He doesn't deserve your tears. You have to be strong and know that your life is much better without him in it." Tia said.

"I know all that, but it's just not that easy."

"It never is. I don't know exactly what happened between you two before he came here, I've just heard stories. From what I know he wanted power over you." Tia said.

"Yes, he did."

"You can't let him have that power over you, Kristen-sama. I know he's dead, but you're still letting him rule your life by crying over him and being worried about it. Don't give him that. This is your life and you're the only one who should control it." Tia said.

"Your right."

"You shouldn't have to pay your respects to someone who never respected you." Sun-sun said.

"You shouldn't even go." Mila-Rose added.

"I have to go. I need to be there for Miranda. I'm her best friend. This is the second person she's lost because of me."

"She hasn't lost anyone because of you. You didn't swing the sword that killed them; therefore it wasn't your fault." Tia said.

"Do you know who killed Lee?"

"Yes." Tia answered.

"Who?"

"Ulquiorra."

I didn't say anything. I just stopped eating and looked down. Tia put a hand on my shoulder.

"I thought that knowing who did it would put me at ease about it."

"Do you want us to go with you to his funeral?" Tia asked.

"No, I don't think that's necessary."

Tia stood up. "If you change your mind, you know where to find us." She bowed. "If you don't mind, I have some things I need to do, Kristen-sama."

"Oh, it's ok. Do as you please."

"Thank you." She bowed again and then took her leave along with her fracción.

I happened to grab a pregnancy book from the house when we visited. I was reading up about what to expect in the 1st trimester, as I skipped it with Raina. I was assuming I was about 6 days pregnant right now. I wouldn't know for sure until I saw a doctor about it, but I was pretty sure I was right. My intuition doesn't fail me too often. I guess it has to do with the fact that I can see the future.

"Hey dere." I heard an ever familiar voice say. It was Gin. "Dis seat taken?"

"Of course not."

He smiled and sat down. "Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing really. Just wasting time, waiting for Raina to wake up from her nap. Sorry about last night, I fell asleep waiting on you."

"It's ok. I had a lot ta do and was pretty tired afterward."

"You don't think that Sosuke knows about us, do you? I mean, maybe he was keeping you busy so we couldn't spend any time together."

"Nah, nah. He doesn't know. Yer readin way too much inta stuff. Some things aren't as difficult as ya make em out ta be."

"Hey." I pushed him playfully.

"If ya make me spill dis on myself, yer in trouble." He said, referring to his food.

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

"I'm real scared."

"Ya should be." He joked.

"I'm shaking in my boots."

"Good, cuz I'm a scary guy. Ya never know what I'm gonna do next."

I laughed, because I didn't find him scary at all. He just smiled and then continued to eat. I looked around to make sure no one was looking. When I knew they weren't, I put my hand under the table and began to rub Gin's thigh.

"Hey now. Ya really shouldn't be doin dat. We're in public. Don't want anyone ta catch us, do ya?" He asked.

"I guess not. I'm just tired of waiting." I said as I brought my hand back up to the table.

"I know da feeling. Look, I got some time after I get done eating if ya wanna go back ta my room." He grinned.

"You know I do."

He finished up eating and then we headed for his room. When we got inside his bedroom, I started taking my clothes off.

"Someone's in a hurry." He joked.

"I'm just ready to be close to you. I miss feeling your skin against mine."

He smiled and began taking his clothes off. When he got them off, he pulled me close to him.

"Dat better?" he asked.

"Much better." I smiled.

He pulled me in for kiss and then we made love. It was amazing, as usual. Soul Reapers apparently make the best lovers. It's all those years of experience, I suppose. After we were finished, we laid in the bed.

"I want to make your world better than it's ever been." I said.

"Heh, maybe you will, even though I don't deserve it."

I sat up and looked at him. "I don't care whether you think you deserve it or not, you're still getting it. So just accept it."

"I think I'm beginning to."

"Good."

He got up and started to put his clothes back on.

"Gin?"

"Huh?"

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"Why do ya ask?"

"Unmei said you were."

_Because he is._

"And how would she know?"

"Well, umm, you see…." He cut me off.

"I get it. She's been in my head? Well tell her ta stay out. It's none of her business."

_None of my business? If he's going to be around you, I think it is._

"What about mine?"

"I've told ya before, I hide things from everyone. It's not something ya need ta worry about. Ignorance is bliss, ya know."

"That's what they say."

"Ever thought dey might be right?"

"Maybe they are."

"Well, I better leave. Don't want anyone ta think anything is going on with both of us missing and all."

"Yea…"

"Before I leave, you don't pry 'round in my head, do ya?"

"No, I don't."

"It's nice ta know yer not as nosey as Unmei." He left before I could respond.

_That never gets old, does it? _Unmei joked about him leaving before I could answer.

"Heh." I got up and began putting my clothes on.

_I wonder exactly what his intentions are._

"I'm sure they're not bad."

_How can you be sure? You don't know what he's hiding. I don't see how you trust him. _

"Well, he didn't lie about it. That says something, don't you think? He said not to worry about it, so I'm not."

_If I told you not to worry, it wouldn't change a thing. But he says don't worry and everything is fine. _Unmei grumbled.

"He's not a bad guy, Unmei. I just can't force myself to believe that he is. So until he gives me a reason not to, I'm just going to continue trusting him and loving him."

_Whatever. I'm going to continue being suspicious. _

"And you have that right. But know that he's going to be around, so you better just get used to it. I am having his baby, you know."

_Don't remind me._

I left Gin's room and went back to Sosuke's. I got there right before Raina woke up. It was perfect timing. I fed her and played with her a while. Then decided I should probably go bring Szayel back. It wasn't going to happen by itself. I was well rested and feeling really good, especially after my time with Gin. Now was as good of time as any to do it. I left Raina with Ha Kaze, knowing that I shouldn't be gone all too long.

_I don't why you are doing this. _

"Because I want too."

_You're being stupid, you know? You can't do this. Do you realize how hard this is going to be? Just because you have access to her powers, doesn't mean you should use them. They weren't meant for you. You can't handle them._

"I've used them before and everything turned out fine. Looks like I can handle them. I'm not as weak as you think."

_I don't think you're weak. The things you have used her powers for were little things. You have never tried to create a body out of thin air and then give life to it! And it's not just any life, a life that has already been destroyed. You have to find the soul of someone who has been killed and then bring it back to this body that you've created. That is going to take a lot of power, power that you can't handle!_

"See, you do think I'm weak. And so does Sosuke. You're the strong part of me, the powerful part. That's how everyone sees it. I want to show that I am strong too! I can handle it and I will do it."

Nel came up to me as I was discussing this with Unmei while I walked down the hallway.

"I need to talk to you." She said.

"It will have to wait." I said as I walked past her.

She grabbed my arm, but not tight and I turned around. She looked around and then spoke softly. "It's about Ichigo."

My eyes widened.

"You know him, don't you?" She asked, still speaking softly.

"Uh, yea. Umm, why don't you wait for me in my old room and we will talk about him when I get back." I said, noticing that we were in the same hallway as my old room.

I led her to the room, unlocked the door and showed her inside. "Wait here. I'll be back shortly."

"Ok." She said, sitting down on the couch.

"Just make yourself at home." I said and then left.

_I wonder what she wants to know about Ichigo._

"Your guess is as good as mine."

I went to get Sosuke and he took to where he wanted me to bring Szayel back at.

"I didn't know if you needed a body. If you do, I can get you one." He said.

"No, I can make my own."

_I wish you wouldn't do this, but if you're going to then you could have at least took him up on that offer. _

"No, I'm doing this. I'm strong enough to."

"I never said you weren't." Sosuke said.

"Oh I wasn't talking to you."

"Unmei? She doesn't think you can do it?"

_He needs to butt out. _

"She doesn't think I can handle all the power it will take to do it. Do you?"

"I wouldn't have asked you to do it if I didn't think you were strong enough to."

"So you don't think I'm weak without her?"

"Of course not. I prefer you without her, actually."

_That doesn't surprise me one bit. Too bad I'm not going anywhere. _

"Really? You think I'm strong without her?"

"Indeed and I know you can do this, without her."

"I'm glad someone around here has faith in me."

"You don't need her as much as you think you do. You're quite capable yourself. That is why I've been pushing you two to have separate bodies. You wouldn't have to listen to her tell you that you can't do certain things then."

_Don't let him manipulate you, Kristen. Don't listen to him. We do need each other. And I do have faith in you. I'm just worried, that's all._

He put his hand on my face. "Just say the word and I can make it happen."

I was about to open my mouth when Unmei stepped out of my body and practically pushed Sosuke away from me. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Looks like I made someone angry." He said.

"Angry isn't the word!" She turned to me. "Do you not see how he's trying to manipulate you?"

"I was doing nothing of the sort. I was simply just trying to see to it that she be happy. That's all I want for her." He explained.

"Bullshit! You're trying to separate us, that way you can have her all to yourself and you can make her see things the way you do, use her to get to the nexus or to Raina!" Unmei shouted.

"Is that what you think?" He asked.

"It's what I know." She clenched her teeth.

He smirked. "Are you jealous of the relationship I have with her?"

"What? Why in the world would you ask a question like that?" She asked.

"That wasn't an answer." He said.

Unmei kind of froze. That was the first time I had ever seen her react this way. She always had an answer.

"Well, what is it?" Sosuke asked.

"I don't have to answer that question. It's completely irrelevant." She said, calm now.

"Is it? Or do you just not want to admit your true feelings?" He asked.

"What is he talking about, Unmei?"

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." She answered through her teeth.

"Don't I? You're very hard to understand Unmei, but I think I'm beginning to understand how you feel. Well your feelings for at least one person." He said.

She materialized her sword and pointed it at his throat. "Shut. Up. She came here to do something for you, so let's just get this over with and stop talking nonsense."

He smiled slightly. "Kristen, whenever you're ready."

Unmei sat down and folded her arms. She was pissed. It was so obvious. Unlike me, her emotions didn't rule over her powers. She could keep them from going crazy when she was moody. She had control, well when he came to her powers she did.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My hands began to glow in the really white light. I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing, but I was going to do it. I thought about Szayel and what he looked liked. I kept that image in my mind. I put my hand over the table that was in front of me and his head started to form. I moved my hand down the table as the rest of him body formed, about halfway I started to get dizzy and lightheaded. I held to the table with my free hand, so I wouldn't fall. I was going to finish this. I was so weak by the time I got done making his body. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to bring his soul into it. My vision was starting to get blurry and I let go of the table. I didn't hit the floor. Unmei caught me. She must have known what going through my head. Unmei used her powers to call the chair over to where we were. She lifted me up into the chair. Sosuke was right next to me.

"I..I..n-need to f-finish."

Sosuke stroked my hair. "No, you almost passed out. You should rest."

"I'm fine." I said weakly.

"I don't want you to strain yourself. You need to stay well, especially for our child."

"I'll finish it." Unmei said coldly.

She walked over to Szayel lifeless body and waved her hand in front of his face. He coughed a little, opened his eyes and sat up.

"Lord Aizen? How am I.." Szayel started to say, but Unmei interrupted him.

"Yes, you're alive. How? Because we're good like that. Now leave." She said in a monotone voice.

Szayel got off the table and looked at Unmei. "What are you? I've never felt spiritual pressure like yours before." He pointed to me. "Hers was always a bit different, but nothing like yours. I would like permission to take her back to my lab Lord Aizen."

Suddenly Szayel was slung against the wall. The wall actually cracked around him because the force was so hard. Unmei had her hand held out, holding him against the wall with her telekinesis. "You will not experiment on me or her! If you even so much as think about it again, I'm sending you right back to where I got you from and you won't be brought back again. I can assure you that." She lowered her hand and he fell to the floor.

Szayel picked himself up off the floor. "Lord Aizen, if I may, I'd like to go to my lab."

"You're free to do as you wish." Sosuke said and Szayel took his leave. "Now, I'm going to take you back to my room. I want you to lie down."

"Ok."

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Fine. I'll carry you then."

"No, I can try to walk."

"Nonsense. You're too weak. You brought Szayel back for me. Let me do this for you." He said before picking me up.

As we walked down the hall, I could still tell Unmei was mad. I wondered what Sosuke was talking about earlier. He knows how she feels about someone and that's what's making her mad. I wonder who it is. I mean she really doesn't like most people. Although he never said they were good feelings. She obviously doesn't want it out in the open whatever it is.

Sosuke took me right to the bed when we got to his room. Ha Kaze handed Raina to me.

"If you need me to stay here with you, I will." He said.

Unmei mumbled to herself. I couldn't tell what she was saying, but I'm sure it wasn't anything nice. Sosuke just ignored her.

"No, you go do whatever you need to. I'm going to be fine. I have Raina and Unmei here with me."

"If you're sure then I'll be on my way." He walked toward the door but stopped when he got to Unmei. "I think you and I should learn to get along. You're going to be in her life and I have every intention on staying in her life."

Unmei just walked away from him without saying a word. Sosuke left and Unmei came to sit on the bed.

"Are you ok?" She asked me.

"Yes. I'm feeling better now."

"Good."

"So maybe you were right. I couldn't handle the power. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Just get your rest." She looked away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." She said and then stepped back into my body.

I laid down with Raina and wonder what was wrong with Unmei. She was acting different. What did Sosuke know?


	51. Confessions

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach

**Chapter 51**

_**Confessions**_

I sent Ha Kaze to tell Nel that I would meet with her this evening in my old room. She was probably wondering why I never came back to see her. I really didn't feel up to going to talk with her right now. I was still a little light headed. I laid on the bed with Raina till I felt better. Sosuke came to check on me after about an hour. I was feeling much better by this time and was playing with Raina on the bed. He walked over to bed and was smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just seeing you with her. She makes you so happy and when you're happy, so am I."

"It's hard not to be happy around her."

"She sure is special." He said as he stuck his finger down for her to grab it.

"She's the best thing that's ever been mine."

Raina reached for Sosuke and he looked at me. "Can I?"

"Who am I to stop you when she's reaching for you? She wants you, take her."

He picked her up and she smiled at him. "She sure is growing up fast."

"You're telling me! It feels like I just had her yesterday and here she is about to be 3 months in another week."

"Next thing we know, you'll be showing from carrying my little Paizley."

"Let's not rush to that now. I like being skinny. I don't look forward to showing. My clothes will stop fitting then and she'll be sitting on my bladder. Oh and can't forget all the rib kicking Raina did, hope Paize doesn't do that."

He chuckled softly. "I think you've got a while before all that starts."

"Thankfully. Pregnancy may be a beautiful thing, but it's sure not a comfortable thing. I must say that it's all worth it though." I reached over and poked Raina's belly. She laughed.

Sosuke just looked at me solemnly.

I smiled. "Would you stop looking at me like that?"

"Does it upset you?"

"It just makes me wonder what you're thinking and since you like block my mind tapping ability, I'm left in the dark."

He laughed. "You could just ask me."

"What are you thinking then?"

"Just about how beautiful you are."

I couldn't help but smile. "How beautiful am I?"

"Well, your eyes make the stars look like they're not shining and the way your hair falls, it's just perfect. Your lips," he reached out and ran his thumb across them, "I could kiss them all day if you'd let me. And when you smile, the world just stops and stares. I swear you are the most stunningly beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes upon."

I smiled again and reached for Raina. She reached out and I took her. "Ok, that's enough. Don't you have things to do?" I laughed.

"Do you not like it when I compliment you?"

_Of course I do. You just pull me in with it though and I do not need to get caught up in you. _I thought.

_And that's exactly what he wants to happen. _Unmei finally spoke up.

_Where have you been? I thought for sure that you would have commented on some of the stuff he's said._

_I was here. I was just keeping my mouth shut._

_That's not like you. _

She didn't respond.

"I like it and after all, I did ask. I just thought that since the winter war is in a few days that you would have things you needed to do and I didn't want to be keeping you from that." I said.

He smiled. "I do have things to do, but I wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I was actually thinking of taking a walk with Raina because I feel so good."

"Well then, if you're sure, I'll take my leave now. I'll see you later this evening." He said and then left.

I waited around till it was close to the time I had Ha Kaze tell Nel I would meet her and then left for my old room. I got there before Nel did, so I just played with Raina until she arrived. She came through the door right on time.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to walk right in or what." She laughed a little.

I laughed too and motioned for her to come set down. She did so.

"So what was it you wanted to know about Ichigo?" I asked.

"I don't want to know anything in particular about him. I just wanted to talk about him with you."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Well I feel like I can just you and I can, right?"

"Of course."

"Nothing I say will leave this room no matter what it is, even if its treason?"

"My lips are sealed. I won't say a thing to anyone as long as what I say doesn't leave the room either."

She smiled. "Deal. Well Ichigo is the reason I am here like this. He helped me find my strength and gave me my life back. And since you're my friend, I want you to know that he is my sole reason for joining the espada again. I have hopes of joining back up with him this time and returning back to the world of the living with him. I didn't want you to feel as though I betrayed you in doing so."

"I won't feel like you have. And I'll turn the other cheek when you do it."

"So you're not completely loyal to Lord Aizen either, are you?"

"Since nothing is leaving this room, I can tell you the truth. No, I'm not. I have my reasons for staying here."

"What are they, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well I was forced here, but then I decided to stay here in order to ensure the safety of my daughter and my family. Sosuke tends to kill people to get me here. So everyone is much safer when I'm here as he leaves then all alone then."

"He's cruel."

"Yes, he is sometimes. But other times he is incredibly nice, at least he is with me."

"You're different. Rumor is that he's in love with you."

"That's what he tells me."

"And you don't feel the same way?"

"No. Honestly, I have some kind of emotion towards him. I'm still trying to figure out what it is, but it's definitely not love. I like him when he's nice to me. He can be very seductive with his words. It sometimes takes all I have to not get sucked in. But anyways, back to my reasons. I've realized that this is where I belong."

"How could you say that? You're not heartless and cruel like most people here. In fact, aside from myself and Hallibel, you're the only one here who's not heartless and cruel."

"I can think of one other person who's not, but I'll get to that in a minute. I'm not accepted by the soul society and the majority of the soul reapers. They think I'm too powerful and at one time they tried to kill me. It's my belief that had it not been for this conflict with Aizen that they would still be after me. I'm not treated like that here. I'm respected for my power for the most part."

"But don't you want to go home?"

"Yes, but I've been dragged in this war, so I had to pick a side and this side is the best one for me."

"I see, so who's the other person you were talking about?"

"Gin."

"What makes you say that?"

"It might have to do with the fact that I'm in love with him and carrying his child."

Her eyes widened. "You're pregnant? And the baby belongs to Captain Ichimaru?"

"Yes and yes."

"And he is a reason why you stay?"

"Yes, a big one."

"So the relationship you have with Lord Aizen is just a façade."

"Yes. I even had to fool my parents with it. It's a role I play and I try to play it well, since Sosuke is a very smart man. I can't give him reason to suspect otherwise."

"You play it very believable. You've got everyone around here fooled. What does Captain Ichimaru think of this?"

"Well, he knows it's something that we must do, though I don't think he likes it very well. I hope one day I get to be with him out in the open. He makes me so happy; I just want to share it with the world."

"Now you have me you can share it with." She smiled.

"I do. So does Ichigo know you're waiting for him?"

"I think it's understood. What exactly is your relationship with him?"

"I lived with him and his family for a short while after escaping here the first time. We're not as close as he is with others, but I guess we're close enough for him to come here to try to save me. I wouldn't want to see anything bad happen to him or his family."

"You don't like him like him, do you?"

I laughed. "Of course not. I just told you I loved Gin."

"Does he like you in that way?"

"I don't think so. He doesn't really seem like he's in to girls. He may think I'm pretty, just because he is a teenage boy. He probably thinks you're pretty for those same reasons too."

She blushed and I just smiled. I could tell that she liked him and I hoped it all worked out for the best with them. We talked a little bit more and then parted ways. I went back to Sosuke's room and fed Raina. After she finished eating, I rocked her to sleep and then put her in her crib. I then began getting ready for bed. I took my make up off and brushed my teeth. Then I put my pajamas on and got in the bed. I didn't normally lay down for bed this early, but bringing Szayel back took a lot more out of me than I thought. I closed my eyes and was dosing off when I heard my phone ring. I had a text message.

Miranda: Hey, I was wondering if you're still coming to the funeral tomorrow.

Crap, I forgot to tell Sosuke about that. So I guess this means I'm not going to sleep right now after all. I need to wait till he comes back here so I can tell him. Telling him in the morning right before I leave might pose a problem, so that's out of the question. He probably won't be come back in here until it's time for him to go to bed and I have no idea what time that will be.

Me: Of course I'm coming. I said I was and I will be there. I still haven't told Sosuke about it though.

Miranda: Which means you may not be here if he objects to it.

Me: I will be there regardless of what he says.

Miranda: Then why even tell him? Why not just get up and go?

Me: You don't know him like I do. He will send people to look for me and things will no doubt get ugly. It's much easier to just tell him.

Miranda: Whatever you say.

Me: I'll be there. Just trust me. If you're going to be up a while, I can text you after I talk to him.

Miranda: I will be.

Me: Ok, I'll talk to then.

Miranda: Ok love you. Bye.

Me: Love you too.

I was feeling a bit down after talking to Miranda. I dreaded the funeral. It was going to be hard on me. I really needed Gin. I needed him to hold me. I hated not being able to be around him all the time. And ever since Nel had asked me if I wanted to go home, I had been missing it. I hadn't really thought much about being home until I talked with her. Sometimes I wished I wasn't dragged into this war, but then I realize that I wouldn't have what I have with Gin if I hadn't been. I guess everything happens for a reason, though I didn't like the way things had to be with Gin. It didn't always feel real, since I wasn't allowed to say much about it or show him affection most of the time. Talking about it with Nel made it feel more real though.

I decided to go out and get some air since I wasn't going to be able to sleep. I had Ha Kaze watch over Raina while she slept. I never left her alone. This time I went out from under the dome, where I would be in darkness. I found a place that looked over the walls that surrounded the fortress that was Las Noches. I sat down and just thought about things. It wasn't long before I felt someone's reiatsu. I recognized it. I was getting better at recognizing reiatsu now. I could tell who they were if I was around them a lot. So most of the espada I wasn't able to tell who they were, but this person I was around quite a bit. It wasn't as much as I would like it to be though.

"Heya." He greeted.

"Hey Gin."

"Why ya out here?"

"Just getting some air and thinking about how much I miss home. When this is over, I want to go back. Do you think I'll be able to?"

"Maybe."

"Will you come with me?"

"We'll see."

"I love how you never give a definite answer. You neither confirm nor deny much of anything."

It was quiet for a minute. He sat down next to me.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine." I said looking out at Hueco Mundo.

"Don't lie ta me. Ya know you can tell me."

"This is just so hard."

"What is?"

"Us."

"I never said it was gonna be easy."

"I know. I just don't know how you can love like this."

"I take what I can get."

"We hardly get to spend time together. You're always busy and when we do get to be together, it's not for very long. I just need you more than I get you." Tears started to fall from my face.

"Don't cry now."

"I can't help it. Nothing is going the way I wanted it too."

"I guess yer learning dat de world doesn't revolve around ya."

I looked at him. "I never said it did."

"Ya don't have ta. You grew up with a silver spoon in yer mouth. Yer used to getting whatcha wanted. Now I know de Shane thing was different, but other den dat you've gotten most everything ya wanted out of life. Even Captain Aizen sometimes treats ya like a spoiled kid, lets ya get away with stuff he normally wouldn't let slide. He's lets ya have yer way at times. But it's not dat way with me, is it?"

I just looked away.

"I'll take dat as a yes. Yer gonna grow from dis. I can't tell ya dat everything is gonna be ok, but I can confirm some things for ya, since ya say I rarely ever do that."

"Do it."

He paused for a second, and then he finally said something. "I shouldn't feel da way I feel about ya, Kristen-san. I don't deserve ya and I should just stay away from ya. But I can't and I don't want ta. I want dis."

"Want what?"

"Us and I want it more den I let on."

I didn't say anything. I was kind of shocked. This was the first time he'd actually said he wanted us. I mean sure he's said he loved me, but never that he wanted me. He would always say he didn't deserve me.

"Since yer all down, I thought confirming dis would make ya feel better. So take dis ta heart. I love ya, Kristen-san. Yer important ta me. Dere things I've done dat I'm not too proud of. Dat's why I don't think I deserve ya. And I think so much of ya dat I don't believe anyone here is good enough for ya and I've tried ta stop myself from being so involved. Ya deserve much better den me. But I can't help but want ya and then when you come around, I just can't turn ya away. I can't act like I don't give a damn. Every time I try ta let go of ya, ya pull me back in. I don't know how ya do it."

"Talent, I guess."

"Well dat's some talent ya got dere."

I smiled. "I'm glad you told me this. It helped. Can you do something for me?"

"Depends on what it is."

"It kind of scares me that you're trying to let go. Please don't do that anymore."

"I was doing it for yer benefit."

I put my hands on his face. "But I want you, Gin. I don't want anyone else. And I don't care about your history or whatever it is that you've done to make you feel you don't deserve me. It's in the past. So please don't fight this."

"It's not like it was working anyways."

I smiled and kissed him softly.

When I withdrew, he brushed my hair back and then rested his hand on my neck. "Yer really something, Kristen-san. No wonder so many people want ya. I just don't know how I got ta be the lucky one who got ya."

"I guess that it was your talent that got me."

He chuckled. "Must be."

We talked a little more and then he had to go. I felt a lot better after talking to him. His confirmation of things made everything clearer for me. This thing with us was real and we were going to be together one day. I would make sure of that.

"Unmei?"

_Yes?_

"Would you come out and talk to me?"

_Why?_

"Just do it, please."

She sighed and then came out of my body. She stood in front of me with her arms crossed. I got up from where I had been sitting.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"No."

"Well you've been awfully quiet and that's not like you at all. Normally you're putting your two cents in everything. Ever since that talk with Aizen, you've just like…"

She cut me off. "I just haven't had anything to say."

"I don't buy it. What was he talking about?"

"The fact that I've become a fool, no doubt."

"How are you a fool?"

"Don't worry about it."

"I can't help it. Let me help you."

"I don't need your help. You've done enough."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I did. I slipped up somewhere and let Aizen figure me out. Well, figure out a little bit about me. I don't like that."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Please let me help."

She turned her head to look at me and the look she gave me had anger in it. She took my hand off her shoulder. "I told you that I don't need your help."

"Then at least tell me what's wrong. I deserve to know."

"What makes you think that? This is about me not you."

"You're a part of me, are you not? You get to know every single thing about me and I only know so much about you. So I think I deserve to know this. I deserve to know more about you!" I said, getting frustrated with her. "It's only fair."

"Life's not fair. Get over it."

"What the hell is your problem?" I was getting angry now. I didn't understand why she was being this way.

**Unmei's POV**

I was getting tired of her hounding me for an answer that I was not going to tell her. I kept my hand down but flicked it and froze her.

"You want to know what my problem is, Kristen?" I asked her, knowing she couldn't hear me in the state she was in. "It's you. You're my problem."

And she was my problem. I had feelings for her and they weren't the normal feelings. They were feelings I didn't completely understand and it was because I was never meant to feel this way. I was made to fight, to protect her, to teach her. I wasn't supposed to long for her the way I did. I wasn't supposed to desire her. I wasn't supposed to look at her the way I did. She was just a stupid girl. How could she make me want her like I did? A part of me loathed her for doing that. I often wondered if it was her luring power. That was a power exclusive to her. I did not possess it. I thought I was immune to it, like I was with all her other powers. If it wasn't that, then I didn't know how she did it.

I looked at her. "You're like an angel, but with broken wings. And I have a heart so cold that I can't even show mercy." I ran my fingertips down her arms. "Why can't you see what you're doing to me?" I placed a hand on her face. "You are my world, my everything. You stupid girl, you're going to be the death of me."

I backed away from her and got in the position I was in before I froze her. I waved my hand and she unfroze.

**Kristen's POV**

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it. Everyone has secrets, right?" Unmei said before she stepped back in my body.

This wasn't over. I was going to find out what was going on, one way or the other. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time.

"Crap, I didn't realize I'd been out here this long. Sosuke it probably back now."

I went back to his room and he was there.

"Ah, there you are." He said.

"Yea. I went to get some air and lost track of time. But I have something to tell you."

"And that is?"

"Shane's funeral is tomorrow and I'm going. I just wanted to let you know."

"I'm afraid I can't accompany you. I have plans to make with the war as close as it is."

"That's fine. I can go by myself."

"Nonsense. I'll get someone to go with you."

"Why? I can go by myself."

"I don't want you to. I need to feel that you're safe, so someone will accompany you."

I sighed.

"I know you want to be independent, but I worry about you. I can't have you going to the world of the living by yourself, especially with the war right around the corner."

"Fine, fine."

"I'll have someone for you in the morning and in case you don't see me before you leave, give them my condolences."

"I will. I'm sure they'll be pleased to know the killer is remorseful."

He just gave me a look.

"Relax. I'm just kidding. But I'm really tired, so I'm going to text Miranda and then head to bed."

"Ok, I still have some things to do. You'll probably be asleep when I come to bed." He kissed me softly. "So have a good rest my love." He brushed my hair.

"I hope too. I need one after today. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He kissed me again.

I got in the bed, covered up and then picked my phone up.

Me: SO I talked to Sosuke and everything is good, though he wants me someone to go with me. I have no clue who it'll be.

Miranda: Well at least you're coming. I'm surprised he's letting you.

Me: I'm not, but I know him better than you. I'm worn out, so I'm going to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow.

Miranda: I'm glad I don't know him like you. But ok, I'll see you then.

I put my cell on the nightstand and closed my eyes. Tomorrow was going to be hell.

* * *

**Author's note: So I think the title of this chapter was very proper as we got confessions from a few people about things. Who is surprised about what Unmei shared? lol **


	52. The Ghost of You

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach

**Chapter 52**

_**The Ghost of You**_

When I woke up in the morning, Sosuke was already gone. I went to bed before him and he still beat me in getting up. Maybe it was because I slept as late as I could because I was dreading today. I heard Raina call for me in my head. She was hungry. I got up and fed her. I was planning on getting up before her so I could get a shower and get ready, but it didn't work out that way. It was my fault though. Fortunately for me, she let Ha Kaze watch her while I showered and got ready. I was thankful that she wasn't in one of her 'I have to be attached to mommy's hip' moods. I wasn't really sure what I wanted to wear, but I settled on a gray sweater dress that I cinched at the waist with a black belt. Since the dress was above the knee, I paired it with some black tights and then black pumps.

Sosuke had gotten me a vanity for his room. I liked it a lot. It was nice not to have to stand in front of the bathroom mirror to do my hair and makeup. Now I could sit at my vanity and do it. Plus, I wouldn't be crowding Sosuke out of his space with all my stuff. Because, let me tell you, I had a lot of stuff and I had practically moved into his room now. I don't think he really minded that much. He was just happy that I was having this much to do with him.

After I finished my hair and makeup, I looked in the mirror. I thought about all those times that had I put on makeup to try to cover the bruises I had gotten from Shane. I thought about all the times he hit me, all the times he yelled at me. He didn't just physically abuse me, it was emotional too. It was the emotional abuse that was still with me. It didn't just go away like the bruises did. I closed my eyes as I felt the tears coming on. I was trying to stop them. I didn't want to cry over him anymore. I was done. When I opened my eyes, I almost had a heart attack at what I saw in the mirror. It was Shane. He was standing behind me. I was frozen by what was happening. He was dead and was probably a hollow by now. He couldn't be standing behind me. He squatted down and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I find it so upsetting that the memories that you select, you keep the bad and the good you just forget." He said.

I just looked at his reflection in the mirror. He then reached around me and put a necklace on me. I knew this necklace. The charm was a heart that had a keyhole in it. It was something he had gotten me when we first started dating. The charm actually had a key to it. Shane had it. He wore it. It was kind of cheesy, but I thought it was cute back in the day. I thought he had the key to my heart at the time. While it was just a sweet gesture when he bought them for us, it turned into a big deal as our relationship went on. We always wore them. In fact, I had mine on up until the day I left him. I was still wearing it when I arrived in Japan for the first time. Though I did take it off when I got to my loft. So how did he have it? I reached to grasp the necklace, but I felt nothing there. I looked down and there was nothing there. I wasn't wearing the necklace. I turned around and Shane wasn't there.

_You're hallucinating, Kristen. None of that really happened._

"What? Am I losing it?"

_One might say that. You should probably get it together._

I took Raina from Ha Kaze and got her ready. I had the cutest outfit for her to wear. She made everything look cute though. After I got her ready, I began packing her diaper bag. I put in some diapers. I heard that you should put in one for every hour you're going to be out just in case. I figured we'd be gone most of the day. The funeral was in the afternoon, but I wanted to stay afterward and spend some time with them. So I packed a lot of diapers, you can never have too many of those anyways. Then I put in some wipes, burping clothes, a change of clothes for her, the nursing cover for when I had to feed her, a couple toys, her blankie that she always slept with, a bib and couple extra pacifiers. Good thing I had a big diaper bag.

After I packed her diaper bag, I looked over by the french doors that led out to the balcony. Shane was standing in front of them.

"He's not there. I'm just imagining things. I won't go crazy over this." I told myself.

"You broke my heart when you drove away and never came back. I can't believe this happened to us. All this time I never thought that all we had would be all for nothing." He said before disappearing.

I shook my head and picked Raina up. I decided to go find Aizen to see who was accompanying me there. On my way to find him, I ran into Gin.

"Now where are you going all dressed up like dat?" He asked.

"Shane's funeral is today." I said unenthusiastically.

"I know. I was just picking at ya. Captain Aizen was talking with me with about it earlier this mornin."

"What did he say?"

"He was just saying dat he couldn't go with ya and didn't want ya going alone. I volunteered ta accompany ya, but he said no. Said dat he would find someone else."

"I wonder why. You don't think…" He cut me off.

"No, Kristen-san, I still don't think he knows. But he does know how I feel about ya. He just probably didn't want ta sent me off with ya alone because of those feelings. I only got ta go last time cause he was gonna be there and I'm still surprised he even picked me."

"Well what did you say after he said no?"

"I dropped it. I wasn't gonna beg him. If I did, he would definitely know something was up."

"I wish you were going. I'm going to need you." I said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Now don't look at me dat way. Ya know dere's nothing I can do about it."

"Yea, I know."

"But I will be here when ya get back if ya need me."

"I'm sure I will need you. I already do and I haven't even left yet."

"I'll try ta have everything done so when ya get back I can be dere for ya. I won't make no promises though. Last time I did dat, I had ta break it and I didn't like de look on your face when I had ta."

"Why? Did it bother you?"

"Yea, it did and things like dat usually don't bother me, cause life ain't fair ya know?"

"Maybe it's because I'm special." I smiled.

He laughed. "Or maybe it's dat talent of yours dat gets me every damn time."

I laughed and Raina reached for Gin out of nowhere. "She wants you."

He took her from me carefully. It was like he was afraid he was going to break her. It was cute though. He really did care for her. Seeing how he acted with her solidified the fact that he was going to be a good father in my mind. I had a feeling that Paizley was going to hold him in the palm of her hand just like Raina did with me and Renji. Of course, I would be in Paizley's palm too. I'm not afraid to admit it though. My kids are my world.

"Do you want to watch her while I go talk to Sosuke?" I asked.

"I don't know. I've never watched a baby before."

"Well it's time to learn. You're lucky. I didn't have a practice baby before Raina was born. You'll be fine and besides, I won't be gone that long."

"Are ya sure?"

"Definitely."

"Ok, we'll be here when ya get back."

I kissed Raina on the forehead. "Be good while Mommy's gone."

I went to find Sosuke and actually ran up on him and Ulquiorra on the way.

"Don't you look stunning." Sosuke said.

I smiled. "So did you find someone for me to go with or are you going to let me go by myself?"

"You are not going by yourself. Ulquiorra is going with you."

"Ulquiorra? But no one knows him. How am I going to explain him being there?"

"You won't have to. He'll be in soul form. He's just there to watch over you."

"Like you have him do for me here?" I crossed my arms.

"Exactly. He's just doing his job."

"I don't understand why he even has that job. I can take care of myself. Do you not think I can?"

"I know you can. It's just….well my feelings for you make me want to protect you and after the events with Shane, I just don't want to take any chances."

I sighed. "Well, I'm about to leave so I guess Ulquiorra should come with me."

"Have a safe trip and I will see you when you return."

"Uh huh. Bye." I said and then turned to walk off.

The one good thing about having his subordinates around was that he wasn't near as affectionate with me around them as he was when it's just us.

Ulquiorra followed me to where I left Raina with Gin.

"So Ulquiorra is going with ya. Y'all have fun now." He said, handing Raina back to me.

"Oh yea. I'm sure we'll have loads of fun." I said sarcastically.

"I'll see ya around, Kristen-san." He said and then walked away.

I held Raina in with my right arm and held my left hand out for Ulquiorra to take, but he never took it.

"Well, what are you waiting on? Take my hand." I said.

"Why do you need me to hold your hand?" He asked.

"So you can go with us to the world of the living?"

"I don't need to hold your hand to go through a Garganta."

"We're not going that way."

"There is no other way."

"Yes, there is."

"How?"

"Take my hand and I'll show you."

He looked at me skeptically, but finally took my hand.

I said the 'return to the nexus' spell and we teleported to basement of my grandparent's house.

I let go of his hand. "Believe me now?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow.

"Yes."

I walked up the stairs. "We're here."

Grandpa and Nana came from the next room.

"I'm so glad you could make is Krissy." Nana said, hugging me and taking Raina.

"Who is he?" Grandpa asked.

"Who's who, dear? I don't see anyone else." Nana said.

"Oh don't worry about him. He's my…umm…bodyguard."

_As if you really need one._

"You don't seem too happy about that." Grandpa said.

"I'm not, but oh well."

"Who is there?" Nana asked.

"It's nothing to see really. He's not going to bother you or anything, so just don't worry about it Nana. Be thankful you're not spiritually aware. You'd see some things that you'd rather not."

"What's his name?" Nana asked.

I laughed slightly. "Ulquiorra."

"Well now, that's a different name." She said.

"Yea, it is."

"Why do you need a body guard, Krissy? Are you in some kind of trouble?" She asked.

"Oh no, not really. It's Sosuke's doings."

"I'm guessing that since he sent someone I can't see that he's like you and has powers too."

"He does, but he's nothing like me. His are different. It's complicated to explain."

"Are they as dangerous as yours?" She asked.

"More so, in my opinion. I couldn't fight him."

_Oh whatever, yes we could. Least I could. I'm not under the influence of his stupid sword. _

"What can he do?" She asked.

"I suppose I owe you that much."

"Kristen." Ulquiorra said. "I don't think that's necessary."

"Why don't you just go outside? You're not needed in here. Go watch the outside, keep guard or something." I said to him, but he didn't move. Unmei took over unexpectedly. Nana gasped when she did. I figured it had to do with the eyes. "You heard her. Shall I force you out?" She smiled sadistically. "How many time is it that we've went up against each other? My count is two and each time I wiped the floor with you. The saying, three strikes and you're out comes to mind. Care to make it three? I wish you would. I could use a good fight."

He stood there the entire time with the same melancholic expression on his face. Never once did it change and after Unmei was done talking, he walked outside without saying a word. I knew better than to think he was actually scared. I knew he wouldn't want to upset his precious Lord Aizen by doing anything to me. That's why he went outside like that.

Unmei turned to look at my grandparents.

"Krissy?" Nana asked seemingly as little nervous.

Unmei didn't say anything; instead she turned control back over to me. "I'm sorry Nana. I didn't mean to scare you. That wasn't me." I said.

"Then who was it?" She asked.

"It's ok, Anna. It was just her power. She wouldn't hurt us." Grandpa said, trying to assure her.

"Grandpa is right. Don't be scared. There's just a lot you don't know and that's my fault for not wanting to tell you. I promise one day I will sit down and explain all this to you. I will tell you everything I know. This is your house and you have a right to know what is going on in it. And I will make you spiritually aware as well, if you want." I said as I had told her about all this magic stuff when Raina was born, but I didn't sit down and explain every little detail to her. She didn't know about Unmei or soul reapers. She knew Grimmjow had powers, but I never explained it all. I figured it was about time she knew.

"I would like that." She smiled.

"I just can't do it now. I'll explain to you as best I can about Sosuke, but the rest will have to be some other time."

"I can live with that." She said.

"Well, he has this sword and if you look at just once you are put under his influence. By its influence, I mean what he calls complete hypnosis. It controls the five senses to the point that it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel and smell. In other words, he can make you think one thing is something completely different. And once you are put in its influence, you are always in it. The hypnosis is flawless. Even if the person is aware that he's under it, he still can't resist its influence."

"That hardly seems fair." She said.

_I wonder if she would think Raina's powers were unfair if she knew exactly what she could do. What Sosuke can do pales in comparison to her powers. _

"As with life, powers aren't always fair. They're about being able to get the upper hand."

"So you're under its influence?"

"Yes. I was stupid. I knew what it could do and I still let it happen to me."

"Why would he want you to be if you're on the same side? Does he really love you, Kristen?"

_That's an easy question, because he wants power over everybody. And who cares about the answer to the second question._

"That's what he tells me and as for your first question, its better I don't tell you the answer right now. Just know that things aren't what they seem. But I really need to go look for something before I go to the funeral." I said before heading up the stairs.

_I was going to say this earlier, but how in the hell did Ulquiorra get it? He shouldn't have been able to with that spell you cast on the house. What the f**k did Aizen do? I think we're going to have to re-cast that spell, he messed with it somehow. I don't like the fact that he lessened the effects of the Nexus. I still want to know what the hell that means. He's got to go, Kristen._

"What do you mean?"

_We have to kill him and as soon as possible._

"I thought we were going to wait to see if he accomplished his goal and stuff."

_We can't anymore. The plan has changed. What if he tries to use the Nexus or take over it? _

"I didn't think any of that was possible without being tied to me or the family."

_I didn't either, but he's obviously found a way to do something to it with him 'lessening the effects'. We can't let him mess with it. _

"Well, when are we going to do it?"

_We aren't going to do anything. I'm going to do it myself. I won't put you and the baby in danger._

"With him out of the way, Gin and I can be together."

_Oh joy. _

I went up to my room and began rummaging through all the boxes from Japan. I was looking for that stupid necklace. Why? I don't know. I felt I needed it for today. Maybe I would put it in his casket to signify that I'm burying us with him or maybe I would keep it to remember him by. I hadn't decided yet. After looking through many boxes and making my room even messier than it already was, I found it. I stuck it in my purse and went back downstairs. It was getting close to time for the funeral. I wanted to be there early, so I could see Miranda, so I decided to take Raina and head that way. My Grandparents said they would be there later and that my parents would be as well. Nana was cooking something to take to Mitch and Debbie's house and I think mom was having the same thing done.

When I got to the funeral home, there were already quite a few people there. I got out and opened the door to the backseat to get Raina out of her car seat. When I got her out, I saw Shane leaned up against the car.

"This didn't turn out the way I thought it would at all. You blame me, but some of this is still your fault." He said.

I stood there for a second. He didn't disappear this time and it was freaking me out.

"What is it?" Ulquiorra asked.

I shook it off. "N-nothing. Are you going to stay outside here?"

"Yes."

"Ok." I said as I shut the car door.

I walked away from the car, but Shane followed me. "I tried to move you, but you just wouldn't budge." He said and reached for my free hand. "I tried to hold your hand, but you'd rather hold you grudge." I turned around and jerked my hand away. Then he disappeared.

Ulquiorra was by me instantly. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I think I'm seeing things."

"What are you seeing?"

"Don't worry about it." I said before continuing my walk to the door.

When I got to the door, Shane was leaned up against the wall next to it. "You said goodbye and I just don't want you regretting that." He said.

I just ignored him and walked inside. While I was walking inside, the necklace fell out of my purse. I reached down and picked it up. I looked down at it in my hand as I was waiting in the hallway to sign the guest book.

Shane appeared next to me. "Which to bury: us or the hatchet? Big decision. You put the necklace in the casket and bury us along with me or you keep the necklace, forgive me of all I put you through and bury the hatchet. So what's it going to be?" He said.

I just looked him and he disappeared again.

After I signed the guest book, I went inside the chapel where Miranda greeted me.

"You're here." She said, embracing me.

"Of course am I."

"I want you to sit with me during the funeral. Will you?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Kristen. I know you didn't have to come. You weren't obligated; especially after all he had done to you. But I'm glad you did."

"It's what friends are for. I'm my job as your best friend to be there for you in times like these. I'm here for you to lean on." I smiled slightly.

She hugged me again. "I miss him so much Kristen." She started to cry and I could barely take it. My guilt was engulfing me.

Someone called her attention while she was crying to me. She told me she would be back in a minute. I saw her parents, but I didn't know if I could face them just yet. I noticed a table that had a few pictures on it, so I decided to go look at it. There was a picture of me and him. It was one where I had to cover up so bruises with makeup. I picked up the picture and Shane appeared next to me again.

"Wisdom always chooses the black eyes and the bruises over the heartache that they say never completely goes away. But you weren't wise, were you? You chose the heartache when you left me." He said.

"Go away." I whispered, as I was tired of him.

He disappeared once again and I hoped that he wouldn't be back. It was really getting to me.

I sat the picture back down and noticed my grandparents coming in. I greeted them and decided to go with them to talk to Mitch and Debbie. It was hard seeing them cry. I didn't say much. I let Nana and Grandpa do most of the talking. When they were done, I went to sit down with them.

"Are you ok, kiddo?" Grandpa asked after we were seated.

"Honestly, no. But I have to be here for Miranda, so I'm sucking it up."

After a little bit, Miranda came to where I was. "Do you want to see him?" She asked.

"Umm, yea." I handed Raina to Grandpa and got up.

Miranda walked me up to the casket. I must say they did a good job with this fake body. It looked just like him. I looked down at the necklace in my hand. I didn't know what I wanted to do with it.

"Make your decision and don't you dare think twice. Go with your instinct." I heard Shane say.

I had had enough of him. "Leave me alone!" I said rather loudly.

"What's wrong, Kristen?" Miranda asked.

Everyone was looking at me. "Do you not see…" I trailed off because he had disappeared again.

"See what?"

"Nothing. Just…excuse me." I said as I practically ran out of the chapel.

I went to the bathroom and locked the door. I leaned up against the door and slide down to the floor crying. "What is wrong with me?" I sobbed.

I felt Unmei come out of me. "What's wrong with you is that you don't deal with your feelings. I told you that self medication crap didn't work. He's not real Kristen and everything he is saying is something that you are feeling deep down. Your mind is trying to force you to deal with this. You grieved one day after his death and one day just didn't cut it. You spend years with this fool. You need time to cope with all this. But you didn't give yourself time. You sucked it up and put on a brave face for Aizen or Gin or whoever. I don't who you were trying to impress by being that way, but you can't be like that. You need to talk to someone about all this. It's literally driving you crazy."

I looked up at her with tears flowing out of my eyes. You'd think I would have worn water proof mascara today, but I didn't. It was running down my face as well as the tears. She got some toilet paper, squatted down and began to fix my makeup for me.

"Remember, the end will justify the pain it took to get us there." She said.

"The end of Aizen?"

"Yes. All this is his fault. Everything is." She said as she finished fixing my makeup.

I had stopped crying when she got back to her feet. She held out her hand and helped me up.

She put her hands on my face. "Promise me you will get help. This isn't good for you. Talk to someone."

"I will."

She closed her eyes and I thought she was going to kiss me, which would have been way weird, but she just stepped inside my body. After I composed myself, I headed back to the chapel. It was almost time for the funeral to start. I took my seat with Miranda and her parents. I left Raina sitting with my grandparents. My parents were sitting with them now. I was thankful no one asked about what had happened before. I didn't want to talk about it. The funeral didn't last that long, which I was thankful for. I could barely stand seeing Miranda and her family cry. I even cried.

After the funeral, we went to the graveyard. I didn't cry there like I did at the funeral home. After the preacher said some words, they began to lower the casket into the ground. It was at that point that I realized I still had the necklace. I flicked my hands up and froze everyone. When I got up I noticed Ulquiorra, who was standing a quite a ways back, wasn't frozen.

"Why isn't he frozen?"

_You're still very new to this power, so your range isn't very far. He's just out of you range. And the effects aren't going to last that long, so you better do what you're going to do._

I walked over and looked down into the hole. "I choose to bury us, because I just can't forgive you. You took it too far."I held my closed fist with the necklace in it over the hole.

I noticed Shane in my peripheral vision. "What happened to us? I heard it was me we should blame. Why didn't you stop me from turning out this way?" Then he faded away.

"Know that I don't hate you and know I'll always love you, but right now I just don't…" I trailed off and dropped the necklace into the grave.


	53. Save Me from Myself

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach

**Chapter 53**

_**Save Me from Myself**_

After I sat back down, all the people unfroze and the burial continued.

_Are you ok? _Unmei asked.

_As ok as I can be right now. _I answered.

After everyone was dismissed, I wondered off to my Grams' grave. Shane was buried in the same cemetery as her and Lee. Nana had Raina as she had during the funeral so I could be with Miranda. Neither Miranda nor her parents were doing too good. They couldn't stop crying. No parent should ever have to bury their child. I thanked my lucky stars that they were only burying one and not both. It could have very well been both, thanks to me. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if that had happened.

When I found Grams' grave, I kneeled down at it.

"Grams, please help me be strong. Strong for my babies and for my cause. Strong like you. I don't know how you did it. You were always helping people, doing good. You took care of your family and everyone else. It takes a strong woman to do that. Grandpa said you would be proud of me, but I don't think you would be. I haven't done good and that's what I'm supposed to do, it's my destiny. I promise to you that I will embrace that destiny. I will do the greatest good I can tomorrow by removing the biggest evil I see from this world. I will do it for you. I know it's what you would have done. Then you can be proud of me." I whispered.

I closed my eyes and tears rolled down my cheek.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked, scaring me.

I stood back up. "Just talking to my Grams."

"It's not like she can hear you. She's not here."

"I know how things work, Ulquiorra."

"Then why were you talking to her if you knew she couldn't hear you?"

"Why are you such a bastard?" He was silent. "If your answer was because I can, then you answered your own question as well." I said, walking away from him.

He followed me. "Where are you going? It's time to leave."

"Who said anything about leaving right now?" I stopped walking.

"Lord Aizen said you could go to the funeral. The funeral is over. We have to leave now."

"Do you see _Lord _Aizen here?" I looked around. "Nope. So I'm staying and if you want to make something of it, you can take that up with Unmei. I'm sure she would love that."

He just looked at me with that same stupid look he always had on his face.

I sighed. "Chill out, Ulqui. It's not like I'm not going back. I am. I just want to stay longer. Sosuke will not be mad at you. He knows I won't listen to you. Especially since I rarely listen to him."

"Don't call me Ulqui." He said coldly.

I laughed slightly.

I went back to Mitch and Debbie's house after everyone left. My parents and grandparents did all well. We all ate, as a bunch of people had brought food to them. After we ate, Miranda took me to her dad's office where her parents were waiting for us along with a lawyer.

"We wanted to do this while you were here." Miranda said.

It was the reading of Shane's will and who would get the money he had in the bank.

"Kristen Meadows, you get everything that was in his checking and savings account." The lawyer said.

"There must be some kind of mistake. I mean, I told him to take my name off the accounts after we split."

"Your name isn't on the accounts. You're the beneficiary."

"He must have forgotten to change that." I looked at Mitch and Debbie. "I'll give the money to you guys. He was your son."

"No, Kristen. He left it that way on purpose. He talked about it with me. He said that even though you two were no longer together, he still felt the need to take care of you. He wanted to make sure that if he died that you would have money. He knew you hadn't been working since everything that happened. He wanted you to be taken care of. The money is yours." Debbie said.

_You're a freaking trust fund kid. You're going to fine without him and his money._

"I…I don't want it."

"But he wanted you to have it. Take it, Kristen, please." Miranda said.

"Outstanding debts have to come out of that money before anyone gets it, right?"

"That would be correct, but Shane was debt free." The lawyer said.

"How? He just bought a house?"

"He was always good with his money. You know that, Kristen. He made a lot of good investments and got a lot of money out of it. He was able to pay for his own home without help from the bank." Mitch explained.

"He would have given you a good life." Debbie said, sobbing now.

"Mom, don't." Miranda said. "She feels bad enough."

"Whatever I'll take the money. Anything else for me on that or can I leave?"

"Are you ok?" Miranda asked.

"No, I'm uncomfortable with this."

Miranda put her arm around me and Mitch nodded to the lawyer for him to continue.

"One more thing, then you can leave." The lawyer said. "He said that he wants you to have his 1969 Shelby mustang GT. He said here that it means as much to you as it does him."

"Can I leave now?" I asked.

"That's all for you." He said.

"Good." I practically ran out of the room.

_I can't believe he left me that damn car. _I thought.

_I'm guessing he thinks it means a lot to you because you lost your virginity in it._ Unmei said.

_Guess so. He and his dad restored that car together. He should have left it to him. His dad loved that car just like he did. He told once that he could easily get close to a million dollars for that car if he wanted to sell it. I asked him why so much and he told me because they were really rare. _

I went to the garage, where the car was. I guess he hadn't had time to move it to his house yet. He kept it here for safety when he lived in the apartment. He drove it all the time when we first started dating, but somewhere along the line he stopped driving it so much. He always had another car beside this one. I guess he began liking his luxury car better. I know I'll never drive it. I don't even want the thing.

I reached out to touch the car.

_Don't touch it. You don't want to get any premonitions of the past. _Unmei warned.

"Good thinking."

"Who are you talking to?" I heard Mitch say.

"Myself." I laughed nervously.

"He loved this car." He said.

"I know and so do you, that's why I'm giving it to you."

"No. He wanted you to have it and I want my son's wishes honored."

"But won't you want to take it to car shows like you and Shane used to?"

"It won't be the same without him."

I looked at the ground, fighting the tears. I had caused this family so much pain. I could barely stand it.

"I always used to tease him about making his will at his age. I told him he was too young to be thinking about dying. He told me that he wanted to make sure all the things he worked so hard for went to the right people. He said 'you never know when you're going to die, might be tomorrow or it might be years from now. But it's always good to be prepared just in case it is tomorrow.' He was always prepared. That was something I admired about him. But he wasn't prepared for when I left. I ruined him and for that I am eternally sorry. I gave him his death sentence." I said with tears rolling down my cheek.

"Kristen, look at me." He said with his hands on my arms. "This wasn't your fault. He did this to himself. You had every right to leave him."

"But he died because of me. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have been there. He wouldn't be dead." I said, crying full force now.

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't tell those people to kill him. You didn't force him to come looking for you. He couldn't let go of you. He couldn't understand why you couldn't forgive him, why you wouldn't take him back. I told him it wasn't always as easy as saying sorry. I told him to give you room to breathe. He wouldn't listen. He was always so hard headed."

"Like me." I said, calming down.

"Exactly and I think that was one of your problems together. Neither of you wanted to give in. Also both of you have quite the temper. There is a reason they say opposites attract."

"I see that now. We were too much alike in all the wrong places. I needed someone who wasn't like me in those ways."

"I guess what happened with you two is what happens when a tornado meets a volcano."

"Yea. Do you mind if I leave the car here for the time being?"

"Oh no. Leave it here as long as you'd like."

"Thanks."

We stayed until nightfall. Raina was getting sleepy, so I said my goodbyes and we went back to Hueco Mundo. Sosuke was gone when we got back to the room. I was thankful, because I really didn't want to talk to him. I was going to stay in my old room tonight. I needed space from him, so I left him a note.

Sosuke,

Raina and I are going to be staying in my old room tonight. Today was hard on me and I just want to be alone. I know you'll gladly give me my space, so I can mourn. Honestly I need to. One day just wasn't enough after the years I was with him. But I thought I would leave you a note so you wouldn't worry about me. I'll see you in the morning.

Kristen

I left the note on the made bed, that way he would be sure to get it. I still had stuff in my old room, so I wouldn't need to take anything with me. I wanted to leave Gin a note too, but Raina was so sleepy. I had Ha Kaze take Raina on, so she could sleep. I wrote Gin a note telling him that I really needed him and when he was done with his work to meet me in my old room. I used Raina's powers to get into his room and I left the note on his bed along with a key to the room.

Raina was asleep when I got there, so I took my make up off, brushed my teeth and put my pajamas on. I laid down on the bed and started crying. I just couldn't hold it back anymore. It was too much. Today was just way too much. I regretting going even though I shouldn't. Unmei came out and sat next to me.

She stroked my hair. "Let it out. It's going to be ok. You're going to get through this. I'm going to help you."

I heard the door shut and Unmei got up. I didn't. I stayed where I was at and continued to cry.

Gin walked in the bedroom. "Ah, Kristen-san." His smile was nowhere to be found. He walked over and got on the bed. He put his arm around me and pulled me to him.

"I.." he stopped me by putting his finger over my mouth.

"Ya don't have ta say a word. I get it." He moved his finger to wipe a tear coming down my cheek. "I'm here for ya. Cry as much as ya like."

I buried my head in chest and balled my eyes out for what seemed like forever. He just laid there with me, held me and stroked my hair, neither of us said a word. Unmei stood on the other side of the room with her arms crossed, watching Gin like a hawk.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" I finally spoke up, my voice hoarse from the crying.

"I would like ta, but I don't know if dat's such a good idea."

"You can. Ever heard of throwing your voice? Well I can use Raina's powers to throw your reiatsu so to speak. It will make it seem as if you're in your room. No one will be able to tell you're here. I could do that." Unmei said.

I was shocked and I think Gin was too.

"Dat sounds like it would work." He said.

"I can warp you to your room so you can get whatever you need and bring you back." She said.

"I guess I'll go now." He said, getting up.

"I think I'm ready to talk about it when you get back."

"Good. Keeping things in isn't good for ya." He said.

"Unmei?"

"I'll warp you there and be there in a minute to bring up back." She waved her hand and he teleported to his room.

I got up and hugged her. She didn't hug me back at first. She acted like it was so unexpected and that she didn't know what to do. She knew what hugging was. I wondered what her problem was.

When I stopped the embrace she said, "What was that for?"

"For doing what you did. I know you don't like Gin for me and you don't trust him, but you still brought up this great idea that I wouldn't have thought of so he could be with me."

"I want you to get better and I want you to talk about it. I knew he would be the one you would open up to. He is untrustworthy in my opinion, but he loves you. Least he thinks he does. I can only know what he thinks, not what he feels. I'm no empath. People get confused about love though."

"I know he loves me. I don't need to know what he thinks or feel how he feels. His actions show that he does. Love is a beautiful thing."

"I hate love."

"What? Why?"

"Love is what's doing this to you right now. You loved Shane and his death is killing you. Love is horrible. It makes you vulnerable. It opens your chest and your heart and that means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life and you give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages." She said and then left.

"Wow."

After a few minutes, they came back.

"Ya said yer ready ta talk, so tell me what's going on." He said.

"I'm losing it. I kept hallucinating images of Shane all day. He wouldn't leave me alone. Unmei said it was because I was keeping everything inside and wasn't dealing. So my brain was forcing me to do so."

"I believe it. I've told ya before, keeping things inside just eats away at ya. Ya need ta talk about em, work em out."

"I'm going to try to now. I'm mad at myself. Sometimes I feel like my whole relationship with Shane was just a waste of time. I spent all that time with him just for it to end up like this. Time is something you can't get back and wasted mine for over three years. I didn't have to waste that much. I could have left sooner."

"But do ya think ya would be who ya are today if ya had left sooner?"

"Probably not."

"What he did to ya was awful, but ya grew from it. It was a life lesson, one ya shouldn't a had ta learn. But ya learned it no less."

"I guess you're right. There's more."

"Go ahead. I'm all ears."

"I know I blame Shane for what happened, but I feel like I brought some of it on myself."

"Are ya talking about de abuse?"

"Yes."

"Ya didn't ask him ta hit you, didja?"

"No."

"Then ya didn't bring it on yerself."

"But I knew what made him mad and I knew he got jealous. I never flirted with anyone like he claimed. I'm just a friendly person, but I knew how he was. I should have been less friendly and it wouldn't have happened."

"Dat's ridiculous. Ya shouldn't have ta change who ya are ta make him happy. He should accept ya for who ya are. He should have trusted dat you wouldn't do dat. He had no right ta hit ya, Kristen-san. No matter what ya did, he never had dat right."

"And I feel bad about not giving him a second chance. He got help. He tried to be a better man. But I'd rather hold my grudge against him."

"No one blames ya for dat either. He put ya through hell. No one expected ya to give him another chance."

"My mom did. His parents did. Miranda did too."

"They're stupid den. It's hard ta forget when people do thing like dat to ya. The relationship woulda never been de same. You would always wonder whether he was gonna hit ya again."

"I should have stopped him from turning out that way."

"Now how would ya pulled dat off? How was you ta know he would do dat stuff to ya?"

"Well, I mean in the beginning he just got angry and would throw stuff or hit the wall. I should have seen it coming and told him to get with his anger."

"But ya trusted dat he would never hit ya. He even told ya he neva would, didn't he?"

"Yea."

"'Sides, if ya couldn't get him ta go when he was hitting ya, what makes ya think he woulda went before?"

"Maybe he wouldn't have been ashamed about throwing things. He was ashamed about hitting me. He didn't want anyone to know."

"It wasn't yer responsibility ta make sure he didn't get like dat. It was his. As a man, it was his responsibility ta make sure you were safe. He didn't do dat. His fault. All dis is his fault. Ya shouldn't blame yerself. I'm sure her put all dis in yer head when it was happening. He couldn't be a man and take de blame, so he blamed you."

"So you don't think his death was my fault?"

"No. His death is on my hands, along with Captain Aizen's and Tosen's. You didn't wield de sword dat killed him. His death was welled deserved, Kristen-san. Enough is enough. It's ok ta be sad he's gone given the amount of time y'all spent tagether and de relationship ya had with him. Just don't blame yerself or think any of dis is yer fault. Be happy you don't ever have ta worry about going through dat again."

I smiled a little and so did he when he saw mine.

"Are ya feeling better about things now?" He asked.

"Actually yes. It felt good to get all that out in the open and for you to not agree with a single thing I said made it feel even better."

"Glad ta help. We should really get ta bed. Got a big day tomorrow."

We got in bed and got comfy. He was lying on his back and I had my head on his chest. His arm was around me, playing with hair. I thought about how everything was going to change tomorrow after I killed Aizen. Gin and I would finally be able to be together and I couldn't wait for that. He made me so happy. He always helped me, especially tonight. He saved me from myself.


	54. A Promise to Burn

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach

**Chapter 54**

_**A Promise to Burn**_

I was woken up early in the morning by Gin shaking me.

"Kristen-san, wake up. I need ta go." He said, sitting on the edge of the bed next to me.

I rolled over and opened my eyes. "You didn't leave without telling me." I smiled.

"I needed one of you ta take me back so it wouldn't look suspicious. And I did promise ya last night dat I wouldn't just disappear on ya."

"If ya wanna sleep some more, Unmei can take me. It's pretty early and ya are pregnant. I want ya ta get plenty a rest since you'll be on the battlefield today."

I smiled because of his concern for me and the baby.

"Yer gonna be careful today, right?" He asked.

"Of course I am. I'm not really going to be fighting anyway from what Sosuke said."

"I know, yer just gonna be there for a distraction. Doesn't mean someone won't try ta attack ya, though."

"I'm going to be very aware of what's going on, so the chances of that are slim to none."

"A'right. Dis might be de last time we get ta talk before I leave."

I sat up. "You be careful today too. You have a child to raise."

He smiled. "I know and I will."

I kissed him and made it last, since it would probably be the last time I got to do this before the war.

He smiled when I withdrew. "I wish ya wouldn't kiss me like dat when I have ta leave. It makes me want ta stay."

"And what would you do if you stayed?" I asked, smirking.

"Ya know good and well what I would do ta ya."

I removed the cover off me, sit on my knees and put my arms around neck. "Show me." I said, seductively.

He removed my arms from around his neck and got up off the bed. "Kristen-san stop teasing me. Ya know I can't stay."

I smiled. "I know. I'm sorry." I got up and put my arms around his neck again. "I think I'm going sleep a little bit longer, so I won't be tired out there." I kissed him and got back into bed.

Unmei came out and took him by the arm.

"Geeze Unmei, don't break my arm." He said.

I smiled. "Love you."

"I know." He said mid warp and then they were gone.

"You could have at least said it back or said you too or something." I sighed. "Oh well."

I fell back asleep almost immediately and the next thing I knew Unmei was waking me up. I got up and got a shower. When I was finished I went back to the bedroom in my towel to get ready. Unmei was sitting on the bed. When I took the towel off, Unmei jumped up off the bed and turned around.

"Do you mind?" She asked.

"What?"

"You're naked."

"Yes, I just got out of the shower."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm in the room!"

"What's your deal? Not like you haven't seen me naked. I mean you've been in my head when I took a shower and when I've done other things that require me getting naked."

"It's not like I watch though! I respect your privacy."

"Except when you voice your opinion on just about everything." I laughed.

"Would you just put some clothes on? Now preferably…." She muttered something at the end. I couldn't exactly hear what it was, but it sounded like she said 'before I do something I regret'. What in the world would she do that she would regret in regards to me being naked? Maybe that's not what she said.

I put my underwear on. "There, are you happy now?"

She turned around. "I guess I can't complain."

"I think I'm going to get a haircut when this is all over." I said as I fixed my hair.

"What?" Unmei asked.

"I want a new hairstyle, something edgier. I'm bored with my hair."

"I heard what you said. It's just I can't believe you're talking about your hair when today is the day we get our freedom from Aizen."

"Our freedom? I didn't think you ever lost yours. Oh yea, that thing that Aizen has on you. Are you ever going to tell me what it is?"

"Nope."

"So it will die with him?"

"Yes."

"Well that's not fair."

"Neither is life. So you're really going to be able to let me fight him?"

"Of course I will. I'll even help. He's put me through enough."

"I don't want you fighting him, but in case it comes to that, I have something I want to give you. I'll give it to you after Aizen and the rest leave."

By the time I finished getting ready, Raina was awake. I fed her and tended to her. Then I left Ha Kaze to watch over her while I seen Gin and the off to war. The war I would join in later. Gin and Tosen would be going with Aizen, of course. He was also taking the top three Espada along with their respective fraccións. That meant Tia, Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose and Apache would be going. I hoped they would make it out alive. I wasn't going to have time to talk to them before they left.

_Want to know the death count? _Unmei asked.

"Death count?"

_That's what I said. Szayel is dead. Well getting there anyways. _

"What do you mean?"

_Well he was facing Renji, Uryu, Lee and Mimiru. Yes, she's alive. I don't how, but she is…unfortunately. Anyways, he was getting the better of all them. But then the captain of the 12__th__ division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and his vice captain, Nemu Kurotsuchi, stepped in. Apparently the 12__th__ division is all about research and development. That means Mayuri is a scientist just like Szayel. Szayel got infected with this 'super human' drug of Mayuri's. It has something to do with Szayel's resurrection. He can implant himself in a person and be reborn so to speak. Nemu is sort of artificial and Mayuri injects chemicals into her body so that if cases like this ever happen, they get affected by the chemicals. When Szayel was reborn inside Nemu, he was affected by this drug. The drug increased Szayel's senses to the point that his body fell far behind. He can't move and minutes become centuries to him. Mayuri stabbed him in the heart, but it will take a very long time before he dies from it. He's in perpetual pain. _

"Wow. Hope I never meet that guy."

_Our favorite Shinigami is here._

"Who?"

_Byakuya Kuchiki._

"Tell me he's dead."

_I wish I could, but he's alive. He killed Zommari. Luppi is dead as well. Ichigo killed him. Nnoitra and Tesla are also dead. Captain of squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki, finished them off. And Nel has also officially betrayed Aizen and aligned herself with Ichigo. _

"So all the espada are gone except the top 3?"

_Yep and I forgot to mention that Retsu Unohana and her vice captain, Isane, are here as well. _

"Has anyone on the other side lost anyone?"

_Not that I know of. With Unohana here, they'll all be healed. _

"With Unohana, Mayuri, Byakuya and Zaraki here, the Gotei 13 is down half its captains."

_Exactly_

"Sucks to be on their side today, I guess."

I arrived at the bottom of a staircase. Sosuke, Gin and Tosen were standing at the top. Sosuke came down to talk to me.

"You're looking beautiful as always." He said.

I smiled.

He put his hand on my face. "After today I can fulfill that promise I made to you when giving you that ring. And you can fulfill the promise you made to me by accepting it. So keep smiling, because after today your world is going to change for the better." He kissed me softly. "I'll see you on the battlefield my love."

The Garganta opened as he walked back up the stairs. I noticed that Gin didn't seem too thrilled about that kiss. His expression was giving it away. That was surprising, because it's usually hard to read his emotions. He normally has a smile plastered on his face. His expression of anger soon disappeared and the smile returned. I'm almost positive he changed it before Sosuke saw it.

"Kaname?" Sosuke asked.

"Sir?" Tosen answered.

"The Tenteikūra." Sosuke ordered.

"Yes." Tosen answered.

Tosen tossed up these pieces and they drew markings on his arm. He held out his palm and a square of light with a hollow middle appeared.

"Bakudō 77 Tenteikūra." Tosen said.

"What's that do?" I whispered to Unmei.

_It transmits messages mentally to anyone within an area of the casters choosing. _

"So he's going to talk to the soul reaper's here."

_Probably._

"Can you hear me, my dear intruders?" Aizen asked. "I applaud you for having defeated so many of my Espada, and shall reward you by telling you our plan. We are about to enter the world of the living. Kristen is here with me and I assure you that she does not need rescuing. She is here by choice. But if you would like to attempt to convince her otherwise, she's in the fifth tower." He looked back at me. "Though your efforts will come to no avail, as she has given herself to me. Her abilities are truly fascinating, I must say. Her powers greatly overstep the bounds of what any normal human being should be able to do. It also oversteps the power of most Shinigami. While I did want her for myself, I realized that the Soul Society considered her a big threat. I've killed two birds with one stone in having her here with me. It unsettled the Soul Society and lead them to turn their attention to reinforcing their own defenses rather than those of the human world. She also became the perfect bait to lure the ryoka and the substitute Shinigami here."

"Bait? I was bait?" I asked, a little irritated.

He looked back at me and held up his finger. "Furthermore, four of Soul Society's captains were sent to Hueco Mundo as reinforcements and as such, I have succeeded in imprisoning them as well." He started to step into the Garganta.

"I don't think so." I said throwing my hand up to freeze everyone.

I levitated up to the platform that Sosuke, Gin and Tosen were on, as the stairs had already disappeared.

"Can I unfreeze one person and leave the rest frozen?" I asked Unmei.

_Yes. You can selectively freeze people as well. You just don't have full control of this power right now, so it freezes everything in the general area. Just focus on the person you want to unfreeze and then wave your hand. _

I did as she directed and Sosuke unfroze. "Bait you say?" I crossed my arms.

He turned around and noticed I had frozen everyone. "You know that's not all you are. The reason I wanted you here was for me, but you just so happened to be able to serve another purpose as well. Is that so wrong? You helped me. If bait was all you were to me, do you think I would take you as my queen?"

"I guess not."

"I love you, Kristen Meadows and besides creating the King's Key and taking my throne, you are the only thing that matters to me. So be happy and be ready to reign over the world with me."

I smiled slightly.

"Now unfreeze everyone. We have a war to win." He said.

I jumped off the platform. "How do I unfreeze everyone?" I whispered to Unmei. "It normally wears off before I want them to unfreeze."

_It's about to wear off in 3-2-1…_

Everyone unfroze and Sosuke continued his speech. "The true strength of the Gotei 13 lies in its thirteen captains." He said stepping into the Garganta. "They are its primary fighting force and its greatest asset. However, right now, three of those captains have defected and four are imprisoned. Soul Society's military force has been essentially cut in half. Easy pickings. We will eradicate Karakura Town, create the King's key and overthrow the Soul Society. There will be plenty of time to fight you, my friends, after we're done with everything else."

Apparently Karakura town had been moved to the Soul Society somehow. Sosuke never said how, he just said he knew the one he was in was a fake. He said he would kill everyone there and then make the key in the Soul Society.

"Until then, Las Noches is in your hands, Ulquiorra." Aizen said.

Ulquiorra came from behind Sosuke's throne. "Yes, sir. Come, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"What?"

"Now that he knows where you are, he will come for you. His whole reasoning for coming was to get you. It's just like when he came for the other girl."

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"Of what?"

"That I will kill him."

"No."

"I'm going to kill him."

"You can try. Ichigo is strong. He won't go without a fight. None of them will go without a fight. They'll make it out alive. They've done fine thus far."

"How ridiculous. We already know what awaits your friends. Their coming here will not change the fact that they're going to die. There is no changing that."

"No. I know in my heart that they're going to be fine. They have to be."

"Heart? You humans are always so quick to speak of such things. It's as if you carry them in the palm of your hand, but I never see this heart you speak of. If I can't see it, then is does not exist. I've always assumed as much. So what is this 'heart'? Could I see it if I tore open your chest." He reached out to put his hand on my chest, but I stopped him.

"Watch it, Ulquiorra."

I let go of his wrist.

"Could I see it if I cracked open your head?" He reached toward my face and I grabbed his wrist again.

"Enough. I won't tell you what a heart is, because you won't understand. It has to do with feelings. Technically a heart is inside a person's chest. But that's not the heart that people refer to with emotions. I can't explain it. You're better off with a heart. Trust me. It gets people in trouble."

Suddenly I felt spiritual pressure and the ground rumbled. I froze Ulquiorra for fear that it was Ichigo. I was right, that's who it was. He came through the floor with Orihime in his arms. He put her down and she ran to me.

"Kristen!" She embraced me. "I'm so glad we found you!"

"Orihime, that's a little too tight."

"Oh sorry." She let go.

"What's with him?" Ichigo asked, gesturing to Ulquiorra.

"New power. I can immobilize molecules, putting whatever I choose in a frozen like state. Cool, huh?"

"Very." Ichigo asked. "How long will he stay like that?"

"That's the problem. Since I'm new to the power, not very long."

"We should get out of here then." Ichigo said, pulling on me. But I resisted. "What?"

"I can't go."

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"I belong here."

Orihime started shaking her head. "No, you don't. How can you say that? You're not evil, Kristen."

"That might be true, but I want to fight against the Soul Society."

"But why?" Orihime asked, seemingly distraught.

"They tried to kill me, because they did not understand me. I'm also afraid that they'll want to kill Raina when they find out what she can do."

"She's just a baby. Why would they do that?" Orihime inquired.

"The same reason why they tried to kill me."

"We'll talk to them about it. I'm sure they'll understand." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, they're not going to listen to you, me or anyone else. I want you to leave. Go find a place where you'll be safe until this thing is over. I'll come back for you, for all of you. I won't let you die because of me. But I need to do this. You have to understand. Someone I care deeply for is out there. I have to be there to at least watch over him and make sure nothing happens if I don't do anything else."

Before he could respond, Ulquiorra unfroze. I grabbed Orihime to make sure she was protected.

"My job is to protect Las Noches until Lord Aizen returns." Ulquiorra said coldly to Ichigo. "Killing you and protecting Las Noches go hand in hand." He drew his sword. "You will die by my sword."


	55. Walking a Thin Line

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

**Chapter 55**

_**Walking a Thin Line**_

Ichigo and Ulquiorra dove at each other and their swords clashed. Orihime put up her shield to protect us from the debris. Ichigo looked so fierce. He was ready to kill Ulquiorra, but you would never be able to tell from Ulquiorra's face that he was ready to kill Ichigo. Ulquiorra slammed Ichigo into one of the pillars in the room, but when Ichigo hit the floor he bounced right back up. Ulquiorra was right there swinging at him when he did. Their movements where quickly matched by each other. They seemed to be on an equal level at the moment, but it was Ulquiorra who got the first hit. He slashed Ichigo's shoulder open.

"Are you still trying to fight?" Ulquiorra asked.

"What?" Ichigo responded.

"The Garganta has closed. There's nowhere for you to go and heal the wounds you got from the other espada. You will stay here until you die by our hands. That'll all. Soon Karakura Town will be destroyed and once Lord Aizen has made the King's Key, Soul Society will be finished. You have no way to stop us." Ulquiorra explained.

"Shut up! I'm not done!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Don't you dare underestimate me! The Gotei 13 will stop Aizen! And if they can't, I'll do it myself! I'll will defeat you!" Ichigo was now pushing Ulquiorra back with his sword. "Ulquiorra!" Ichigo screamed as he sent and energy blast to Ulquiorra, effectively sending him flying back into a pillar.

Ichigo flew past us and headed for Ulquiorra, who was now on his feet. Ulquiorra held out his finger and charged a cero. When he released it, Ichigo used another energy blast to cancel it out.

"Getsuga tensho!" Ichigo yelled and sent out this black energy toward Ulquiorra, who just cut through the attack.

Ulquiorra sonidoed behind Ichigo and stabbed at him, but Ichigo blocked with his sword. The fight went on until Ulquiorra stabbed above Ichigo's scapula. He held his sword in Ichigo, pointed with his other hand and fired a cero that shot straight through the wall. Orihime gasped and I put a hand on her shoulder. When the dust settled, Ichigo was still standing, not very steady though.

"You survived my cero without having to pull out that mask. You've grown stronger. Is it because of your friends fighting below the tower?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Friends?" I whispered to myself. All of a sudden, I could sense Renji. "Wait, why couldn't I sense him before?"

_Maybe it's because you're not all close to him as you once was. I mean, you have pushed him away. I'm not complaining about that though._

"Yea or maybe it's because I didn't want to sense him."

"Or perhaps because you want to _save _Kristen." Ulquiorra glanced over at me. "She's one of us now. You can't _save _her. She doesn't need to be saved. She belongs here."

"That's not for you to decide." Ichigo said.

"You're right. Lord Aizen has decided that. She belongs to him." Ulquiorra said coldly.

"She belongs to no one but herself!" Ichigo yelled and charged at Ulquiorra.

He swung his sword at Ulquiorra, but the espada ducked and Ichigo hit a pillar. Ulquiorra stabbed at Ichigo rapidly, but Ichigo successfully evaded them and jumped back. Ulquiorra came back at him stabbing again, but this time Ichigo grabbed his wrist and slashed him across the chest. Ulquiorra slid back and his coat opened up from the cut, revealing a shallow cut in his chest. Ulquiorra decided to kick it up a notch after that. Ichigo was a much more skilled fighter than I was and I could beat Ulquiorra. Certainly Ichigo could too. I had to have faith in him. Ulquiorra swung at Ichigo to the right, but when Ichigo made to block Ulquiorra sonidoed to the left. Ichigo was wide open. Ulquiorra swung, but his sword stopped. It wasn't him who stopped the sword. It was me. My eyes were locked on him and my telekinesis was controlling his sword. Ichigo also has an orange barrier around him. It was Orihime's. She had protected him too.

Ulquiorra looked at me. "What are you doing?" I didn't answer. "I asked you why you helped him."

"I heard what you said. It's just I don't have answer."

"Is it because he's your friend? If that's the case, then why didn't you try to stop me when I first attacked him? Why did you wait?"

I gave control of his sword back to him, but didn't respond to his questions.

"Are you not sure?" He asked.

"Would you just shut up already?" Ichigo interrupted. "Thanks for the assist, Kristen and Orihime. But this is going to get dangerous, so stay back."

They continued to fight and Orihime looked more worried by the minute.

"Don't worry so much. Have a little faith in Ichigo." I said, trying to comfort her.

I turned my attention back to the fight at hand, but I sensed someone nearby. I didn't know who it was, but it was someone. They were close, very close. I instinctively reached out to grab a wrist coming out of the shadows when I sensed they were closer to Orihime. I instantaneously materialized my sword and swung at the person trying to attack Orihime. It was Loly. She ducked my swing and pulled herself free from my grasp.

"What the hell are you doing here? Leave her alone." I ordered.

"I don't answer to you." She snapped back. "I only answer to Lord Aizen."

"Me, him, same difference. I'm carrying his heir. Did you know that?" I provoked.

"What?" Ichigo exclaimed, turning his attention to me.

"Ichigo, watch out!" Orihime warned as Ulquiorra made to strike him.

Ichigo dodged. "Don't tell me you're pregnant with Aizen's kid." Ichigo said.

I slung Ulquiorra away from Ichigo. "Pay attention to your fight before you get hurt." I told Ichigo.

"Liar!" Loly finally said.

"I'll prove it." I said before I used Ichigo's flash step to get to her and grab her arm.

Then I used my tactile telepathy to show her imagines of Aizen and myself with _our _child.

I let go after she had seen all the images. "It was the premonition I had." I said touching my stomach. "He loves me, you know."

Loly clenched her fists. "No! He would never love the likes of you! Not a human!"

"Yet he does. A lot might I add. Ever think of all the trouble he went through to get me here and to get me to stay? Think about it a minute. Love could only explain that. Not to mention the way he acted last time you and I had a conflict. You remember, don't you? Why else would he be that protective of me?" I smiled.

Unmei was having a laughing fit about me provoking Loly this way. I could see the rage building up in Loly.

"When you said someone you cared deeply for was out there, you meant Aizen, didn't you?" Ichigo questioned while still fighting Ulquiorra.

"You couldn't love him. It's not true, is it Kristen?" Orihime asked, seemingly very upset by the prospect of me loving Aizen. I did not answer.

Loly was pissed beyond belief and started to come at me, but was stopped by the floor rumbling. We all looked around to see where the rumbling was coming from. Suddenly Yammy came up through the floor.

_These people ever heard of a door? First Ichigo and Orihime came through the floor and then Yammy. _Unmei said.

"Ulquiorra! I came to pitch in!" Yammy yelled.

"When did I ask for your help, Yammy?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Don't be such a wet blanket. The kid looks like he's toughened up. Lemme have a turn." Yammy stated.

"Oh? Well, I'm afraid your job lies elsewhere. You can either go back to sleep or finish the captain class Shinigami below." Ulquiorra ordered.

"What? Don't try to gyp me!" Yammy gripped.

"You're greatest weakness is how you become in _that _state." I assumed Ulquiorra was talking about the fact that Yammy was bigger than normal. I mean, he's normally huge anyways, but he was much bigger now.

I sighed as Yammy's begging Ulquiorra to get involved was rather annoying. Yammy turned around and took notice of Orihime, Loly and me.

"Ulquiorra, what are these insects doing up here?" Yammy asked.

"Ask them yourself." Ulquiorra stated.

"Insects? I am no insect." I said, crossing my arms.

Yammy turned his attention to Loly. Why her, I don't know. "You're in the way!" He then grabbed her and threw her down. "Aw, done already? I barely even had to move."

Yammy went back to yelling at Ulquiorra. Orihime was staring at Loly who was laying face down on the ground. She looked terrified. She walked over to Loly and knelt down. I wasn't sure what she was going to do, until she held out her hands and an orange light enveloped Loly. She was healing her. I didn't understand why.

"Why are you helping her?" I asked, but no answer. I guess that's what I get for not answering her earlier.

"Hey, stop it!" Loly yelled. "You're insane!"

After she finished healing her, Yammy turned around without warning and threw a punch. Orihime put up her shield, but he shattered it. Luckily the shield took all of the damage. I flashed stepped to her.

"What's your problem? Either die or quit with the piddly shit. Besides, it seems these broads will be good for a little more entertainment." Yammy said before reaching towards me and Orihime.

I stood up and stopped his movement via telekinesis. "Just what the hell do you think you are doing, Yammy?" Unmei took over for a split second and then went back, making my eyes flash black. No doubt she was reminding him of who he was messing with.

Before he could answer, Loly flashed in front of me and sliced his palm with a knife.

"Where the hell did you hide a knife in an outfit like that, ya filthy whore?" Yammy asked.

"Why are you messing with my prey!" Loly yelled and held the knife in front of her with both hands. "Poison, Escolopendra!"

Loly's mask grew and covered both of her cheeks. She grew armor over her legs, arms, breasts and neck. Her arms took the form of two long centipede-like creatures.

"I didn't come here to get killed by a pig like you, Yammy!" She screamed and slung one of her arms at Yammy. He ducked and she hit a pillar. The pillar began to erode away. "I'll kill you, Ulquiorra, everyone! My poison will turn all of you into rotted out lumps!"

She swung at Yammy again and he blocked, but then she wrapped her arms around his waist. She smirked, but he then punched her head into the floor. His fist was bigger than her head. He picked Loly up.

Orihime started run toward him, but I pulled her back. "No. He's dangerous to you, Orihime. Can't you see? Don't mess with someone you can't handle. That's a lesson a lot of people around here should learn."

"Then you save her. You can." Orihime pleaded.

"I can, but I won't."

Yammy squeezed Loly. "That's what you get for trying to act like a big shot, you whore."

"But why? You can't just let him kill her." Orihime said.

"She doesn't deserve to live."

"How can you say that?" Orihime cried out.

"Don't get so upset over someone who's made an attempt at your life."

Orihime looked at me with sad eyes. "You-you've changed."

"People change. It's a part of life. There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side. I am constantly walking that line, Orihime."

Yammy then punched through the wall with Loly in his fist. He held her out of the hole in the wall when her body went limp. "Aww, she died." He said, letting go of her body.

"Stop!" Orihime screamed.

Yammy reached for Orihime, but I shot in front of her again, allowing him to grab me instead.

"Kristen!" She screamed.

"No!" Ichigo yelled whilst still fighting Ulquiorra.

_These guys have no faith in you. _Unmei stated.

I smirked and Yammy had a confused look on his face. He quickly realized what the smirk was about when the layers of skin from his hand began to peel off. He dropped me, but I landed on my feet.

"You should have been listening when I was telling Orihime about not messing with those you cannot handle." I said, dusting myself off.

He looked at me angrily, but before her could do anything, Uryu came out of nowhere and shot Yammy in the shoulder with one of his arrows. Yammy fell to his knees. It was at that moment I had a premonition. I saw images of Ichigo and Ulquiorra fighting. Ichigo transformed into this hollow looking creature and defeated Ulquiorra in his second release. Ulquiorra was the only Arrancar to have two releases. Apparently even Sosuke didn't know he did. The only reason I did was because since I've been down here, The Book had gotten a feel on everyone's spiritual energy. It was able to record all their powers, even ones that no one knew of. I had looked over it and seen that Ulquiorra had this. I never said anything to Sosuke about it though. I didn't want him to know that The Book could do that.

"Kristen." Uryu said after the premonition.

"Perfect timing. Do you think you can handle him? I have somewhere I need to be."

"I can. But we came here for you and you're going to leave one we get to you?"

"I know, but I'll be back. Just try not to get yourself hurt in the meantime and keep Orihime safe." He nodded and I brought my attention to Orihime. "Ichigo is going to be fine. Have some faith in him. I know I do."

I walked over to where Yammy was knelt down. "You are not to harm one hair on her head. If you do, I will kill you in the most painful way possible. If by chance you're killed before I get back and I find out you so much as tried to hurt her, I'll resurrect you just to kill you again myself. Understand?" He just glanced up at me. "How's the hand?" I asked jokingly before walking off.

_Well that was fun, but now it's time for the real fun. _Unmei said.

When we got back to my room, I got Raina and her packed diaper bag. I had decided to take her back to my grandparent's house. I didn't feel safe leaving her here with all this fighting going on. Unmei agreed. I used Raina's powers to warp there. My Grandpa came in the room not long after our arrival.

"I need you to watch Raina while I'm gone." I said.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'll tell you about it when I get back."

"You sure have been being secretive lately."

"I'm sorry about that. I just don't want you to worry."

"Is it something bad?"

"It's something that will make you worry. I promise I'll be fine though and I'll tell you anything I can when I get back." I handed Raina to him. "I'm going to take her bad upstairs."

I went upstairs and Unmei came out as soon as we got up there. She pulled me into my room and reached into the bag for The Book. She flipped through the pages until she found what she was searching for.

"Look at this." She said, handing The Book to me.

On the page was a picture of a dagger. The blade was a shiny black and the guard was shaped like wings. In between the wings of the guard was a symbol. It was the same symbol that was on the front of The Book. It was a triquetra with a "N" in the center weaving through the circles of it. I had once asked Unmei what the triquetra on The Book meant. She said the interlocking circles stood for mind, body and soul. The "N" was obviously for the Nexus. The handle of the dagger spiraled up and at the end was a clear ball. The text underneath the picture said it was one of the few items that the Nexus offered its hosts.

I stopped reading and looked up at Unmei. "One of the few items the Nexus offers?"

"Yes, along with the Book, the Nexus has a few other items."

"What are they?"

"You'll see later."

"What is this?"

"An athame."

"A what?"

"Athame, ceremonial knife."

"So what does it do?"

"If you would have kept reading, The Book would tell you. But I'll go ahead and tell you anyway. It's a power sucking athame." She held out her hand and it appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ok, that didn't look like Raina's powers. How did you do that?"

"It's a power from the Nexus. Conjuring is what it's called, but don't get excited. I can only conjure things from the Nexus. And you can't do it, only I can."

"Well dang." I said and then noticed that the athame in her hand looked a little different than the picture. The clear ball at the end had this black, smoke-like substance in it. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you think it's the Nexus, then yes. Well, it's a piece of it."

"Wow, so how exactly does it work?"

"When you stab someone, it sucks away some of their reiatsu and powers. The amount of each depends on how long you keep the blade inside them. Normally in a fight, you can't keep your blade in long as the person will fight back. S taking away all their powers and reiatsu isn't very likely unless you can get a ton of stabs in. That's not going to happen either. But if you hit them in the right spot, you can take them all away. Byakuya Kuchiki has a technique called Senka. In this, he moves to the opponents back, directly attacking and sealing one's Saketsu and Hakusui. I know you don't know what those are, so I'll explain. The Saketsu acts as a boost to spiritual power, in conjunction with the Hakusui, the source of spiritual power. These two points are commonly considered pressure points. If they are pierced, they seal up the spiritual power, and the Shinigami will lose all their power. With this athame you only have to stab one of these points and the athame will take away all their power. Most people are very protective of these spots though. So hitting either one will be a task in itself. The thing about this athame is what it steals form the person, they cannot get back unless the spell on that page is read."

I looked at the page and read over the Latin incantation in my head.

"So it would make them and their powers weaker?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What happens if I get stabbed with if?"

"The piece of the Nexus that's in it comes from the power absorption part. That part doesn't discriminate, so it would take away from you too. But all you would have to do was read the spell and you would get it back."

"Couldn't the other people just read the spell to get their powers back as well?"

"First of all, they would have to know it and there's no way they could unless they got hold of the book. More importantly, if they somehow knew it, it wouldn't work anyway. The Nexus only responds to its hosts. They only spell that it would respond to anyone with is the one to take it in."

"And that's the most dangerous one! Why is it like that?"

"To punish those foolish enough to think they can handle that much power and think they can get away without consequences when they've been warned not to do something. The warning on the page that contains that spell is there for a reason." She slid the athame into it detailed sheath and handed it to me. "Don't use this on anyone, but Aizen. I don't want him knowing what it can do. You may not even have to use it. This is just a precaution, because while I'm out of you, you'll need protection."

I slid the weapon into my boot and left the hilt and guard sticking out where I could easily call for it with telekinesis when I needed. Unmei closed The Book and sat it on my desk.

"We should go now." She said before stepping back inside me.

I walked back downstairs and went to the living room where my Grandpa and Raina were. Nana was with them now.

"Krissy, please tell us what's going on." Nana said before I had a chance to speak.

"I really don't want you to worry and I know you will if I tell you."

"We're already worried, kiddo." Grandpa spoke up.

"And you said you would tell me what was going on. Now is as good of time as any." Nana reminded me.

"Actually it's a really bad time. I have somewhere I'm supposed to be. Like I told Grandpa, I'll tell you everything when I get back."

"So you'll be back this time?" She asked.

"Yea, I won't be staying with Sosuke after today. At least that's the plan anyway."

"Are you breaking up with him?" She inquired.

"Something like that."

_More like killing him. _Unmei laughed.

"What happened? You seemed so happy when you brought him to visit." She said.

"Let's just say I'm a good actress."

"Why bring him to meet us if you weren't happy?" She asked.

_Gah, this woman sure does ask a lot of questions. _Unmei said.

"I'll explain that when I get back, but there is someone else and if everything goes right, he will be coming back with me."

"Who?" Nana asked.

"Well, you've met him."

"Renji?" She guessed.

Unmei laughed. _Nope, wrong idiot._

"No."

"Gin?" she guessed again, looking a little unsure.

I just smiled.

"It is him! I knew he liked you. I could tell by the way he looked at you. I did like Sosuke, but I liked Gin too. He was funny." She said.

"He's something else. But I really have to leave."

_We should cast the protection spell again, since Sosuke screwed with the last one. I'll do it. Even in English, my spells are more effective than yours. _

"Why?"

_Because I'm part of the Nexus. _

She took over. "When in the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam. Keep all evil from these walls. Protect us all. Now heed my call!" As soon as she finished, a smoke-like substance began to creep up the walls. When it had reached all the walls, it was absorbed in them.

"What was that?" Nana asked, seemingly scared by what she had witnessed.

Unmei gave me back control. "That was a protection spell. As long as you're under this roof, evil can't get you. So stay inside until I get back. Under no circumstances are you to leave. Please. This is crucial, as I won't be able to protect you."

"We'll stay inside. We promise." Grandpa said.

"Thanks. I'll see you when I get back." I warped back to Las Noches.

I met up with Wonderweiss and Fūrā so we could leave. Fūrā was huge. It towered over both of us. It had a bulbous body, long tufts of hair on its back and a single, large eye. I opened the Garganta and we made our way to Karakura town.

When the Garganta opened, I took a look at my surrounding. Close by was a ring of fire. I sensed Gin and Sosuke in it and one other spiritual pressure. I assumed it was Tosen. I seen Soifon and her vice captain. Close to them was a cloud of smoke. I looked down and seen a captain with dog head standing in front a cube of kido.

_The guy with the wolf head is Sajin Komamura. He is captain of squad 7. _Unmei informed me.

Inside the cube was Izuru Kira. He was Renji's friend and Gin's vice captain when Gin was still with the Gotei 13. Rangiku and Momo were also in there. They were lying down. I assumed they were injured. There was a couple of other lying down that I didn't recognize from this far away.

I saw Starrk already in his release form. Close to him were two captains, one with white hair and the other with brown.

_The white haired one is Jushiro Ukitake, captain of squad 13. The other is Shunsui Kyoraku, captain of squad 8. _

Head captain Yamamoto was by himself.

"Where are Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose and Apache? I can't sense them anywhere."

_They could be…_

"No. Maybe they just lost their powers."

_That's not likely, Kristen. They're…_

"No! Don't say it! They're not dead." After I said that, I took notice of where Tia was.

She was incased in this tower of ice. Her spiritual pressure was low. She was going to die. I had to save her. At that moment, Wonderweiss sonidoed away and ended up behind Ukitake. He put his hand straight through the guy. Kyoraku went after Wonderweiss, but Starrk stopped him.

"Sorry. The fact that these guys appeared means that Lord Aizen can't wait any longer." I heard Starrk say and the two captains fell to the ground.

I used my mind tap to find the fastest person around and used their powers to get to Tia. A child looking Shinigami with white hair and turquoise eyes was there. I assumed he did this to her. Before he could react, I sent him flying into building. Then I dissolved the ice that was incasing Tia.

"Kristen-sama." She said.

"Where are Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose and Apache?"

"Gone. They fought well. You would be proud of them."

"I see. We'll avenge their deaths together then."

About this time the child captain came back. Wonderweiss let out a shrill scream, which blew away the smoke close to Soifon. It revealed Baraggan in his release form. Tia was in her release form as well.

"You take care of him." I said.

"I will, Kristen-sama."

I went back to where Fūrā was, Wonderweiss was already there. He started making noises. I guess he was talking to the giant hollow, because it reacted. It took a breath and began blowing away the ring of fire.

"A foul stench, as always." I heard Gin say. "This must be what people call 'the stench of death'."

"It's perfect. The stench of death is fitting for what's happening before us." Sosuke said.

The fire was pretty much gone by now, so I went to where Sosuke, Gin and Tosen were.

"Kristen, always pleasant to see you." Sosuke said with a slight smile.

I smiled and stood by him. I looked out at all the soul reapers. They looked scared and like they had already been defeated. With attitudes like that, they wouldn't stand a chance.

* * *

**Author's note: Omg, finally the winter war. Didn't think i was ever gona make it there, did you? lol Review plz! **


	56. Requiem for the Fallen

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach

**Chapter 56**

_**Requiem for the Fallen**_

We stood there and I looked over all the soul reaper's faces. They were going to lose and they seemed well aware. I looked down and saw Izuru; he had given up all hope obviously, being on his hands and knees. He thought they were finished. I knew because I had got in his head. I was curious to what he was thinking. He was right. They were finished. I thought it would take a little more than this, but I guess not. A lot of fighting had gone on in my absence. It looked as if I had arrived just in time for the conclusion.

"Hold on a sec." an unfamiliar voice said suddenly.

I, along with Sosuke, turned my head to see who it was. They were eight people standing there. I had never seen them before.

_They're vizards. _Unmei said.

_Like Ichigo?_

_Exactly like him. The one with brown eyes and jaw-length blonde hair is Shinji Hirako. He's the former captain of the 5__th__ division. _

_Wasn't Sosuke captain of that division?_

_Yes, after him. He was actually Shinji's vice captain. _

_Really? Wow…_

_Yeah. The guy with the spiked afro is Love Aikawa. He's the former captain of the 7__th__ division. The girl with the lime green hair is Mashiro Kuna. She's the former vice captain of the 9__th__ division. The tall, muscular man with the short light gray hair, which you find attractive, is Kensei Muguruma. He's the former captain of the 9__th__ division. _

_Why does it still surprise me when you know things about me? _I laughed slightly.

_No clue. It shouldn't. The guy with the long wavy blonde hair is Rose Otoribashi. He's former captain of the 3__rd__ division. The girl with blonde pig tails is Hiyori Sarugaki. She's former vice captain of the 12__th__ division. The chunky man with the pink hair and mustache is Hachi Ushoda. He's the former vice kido chief of the kido corps. The black haired girl in glasses is Lisa Yadomaru. She's the former vice captain of the 8__th__ division. _

_Why are they all former?_

_Because they were cast out of the soul society after turning into vizards. Of course their becoming vizards weren't by choice. Aizen experimented on them and made them that way. No surprise that they would show up here to fight him. _

_Why didn't you tell me about them?_

_They're not our problem, that's why. _

_If they're with the soul society then I think they are. _

_But they're not. They're on a side of their own._

_Like us._

_Indeed._

"That's…" Tosen trailed off.

"Oh wow, look at all those nostalgic faces." Gin said.

Shinji flicked his hat off his head and caught it with his finger. He twirled it around on his finger and then said, "Long time no see, Aizen." He smiled a toothy grin. "Hey, did you go and find yourself a girlfriend?" He said, stepping forward a little away from the group.

Aizen didn't answer. He just looked at Shinji with the same calm expression he normally has.

"I have to hand it to you, she's a looker. With that said, what is she doing with you? My guess would be that you've brainwashed her." Shinji speculated. "But the part I truly don't get is she's human."

"And what's wrong with that?" I automatically asked.

"And she speaks, with a voice that is music to my ears." He smiled.

I was confused. I didn't know the guy. Why was he talking like this in the middle of a war?

_He's probably trying to get under Aizen's skin. That's my guess._

Aizen just stared at him. It looked as if he was getting under his skin a bit.

"There's nothing wrong with being human. I'm just surprised Aizen here is with one." Shinji said.

I glanced at Sosuke and back to Shinji.

"I figured a man like you who sets himself up as god would want an actual goddess by your side as your eternal mate. Humans die you know. They had one just come out recently with a thousand year old vampire and a beautiful girl just like yours. He's gonna live on she's gonna kick the bucket in about a century. Certainly not the "Perfect" ending I see you aiming to achieve. That is unless you plan to commit suicide when she dies of course."

Unmei busted out laughing. It was hard for me not to laugh, but I was trying.

"She is a goddess." Sosuke said calmly. "You have no idea, Shinji Hirako."

"Well she certainly looks the part, I'll say that much." Shinji said.

"Hey, thanks."

Sosuke looked at me almost in disapproval and then back at Shinji. "I suggest you not be making comments of that nature."

_You better watch out there Shinji; we don't want Sosuke pitching a fit. _Unmei laughed.

"Why not? No harm, no foul." He said.

I smiled and it was becoming harder to keep the laughter in. I had never seen Sosuke act this way concerning comments on me. Of course no one in Hueco Mundo dared to make those comments like that, at least not to his face.

"Because she is mine and I prefer you not talk about her in such a way." Sosuke said, still remaining calm, but having seriousness in his voice.

"What're you going to do about it if I don't?" Shinji provoked.

They stared at each for a second.

Sosuke broke the silence. "I could just have her show you why she's a goddess. She wouldn't even have to move from my side." He smirked.

"What?" I asked, not too thrilled about having to fight someone I had nothing against.

"Sorry I don't maim girls if I can help it." Shinji said before returning back to his group.

"Well, who is she?" Kensei asked Shinji.

_Oh look Kristen, he asked about you. _Unmei teased.

_Not funny. _I thought back to her and rolled my eyes.

"She was," He paused for a second, "my first love." He said with a deadpan look on his face.

Hiyori then proceeded to take her sandal off and smack him in the back of the head.

"Oww!" Shinji yelled.

"You don't even know her you idiot! Would you be serious for once?" Hiyori yelled and crossed her arms.

"I don't know any more than you know. But it's been a long time, anyone in the Gotei 13 you want to talk to?" Shinji asked them.

"Nope." Hiyori answered quickly with her arms still crossed.

I stopped listening around this time. I didn't care what they were talking about. I saw Lisa leave and Shinji flash step to Yamamoto. I stared daggers at the old man. I despised him. He had killed Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose and Apache. Tia didn't have to tell me, I heard it in her head. I would avenge them. By the time Shinji and Lisa got back to their groups, Wonderweiss began to yell. Rather he was making the only noises he knew how. He was doing it loudly as well.

"What a noisy brat. He's totally ruining de mood. I hate when he's like dat." Gin said.

"Hey, be nice. He can't help the way he is."

"He doesn't have ta be so annoying though."

I just smiled at him.

"His words have meaning." Tosen said.

"Those are not words." Gin added.

"It's the only way he knows how to talk." I said.

"Yer 'posed ta be on my side, ya know?" Gin said to me.

"Just watch." Tosen instructed.

Fura opened up its mouth and Gillans started to pour out. I remembered those type of hollows. It was the same kind that interrupted my parents' vow renewal. They were as big as skyscrapers. All the vizards donned their masks and went in for the kill.

Hiyori stuck her sword down one of the Gillian's masks and then released a cero, which took out several others as well as that one. Kensei punched one in the face until its mask exploded. Mashiro kicked four in the face, one after the other, cracking all their masks. Hachi snapped his fingers and these blue barriers appeared around the heads of four other Gillians. Then he smacked his hands together, causing the barriers to turn red and decapitate the hollows. One began charging up a cero, but Lisa slashed it quickly to pieces. Rose captivated one with a melody his was playing in the air, which looked to wrap around it and squeeze it into nothingness. Love tore one in half with his bare hands.

Shinji suddenly appeared in front of us with his mask on. His mask resembled one of a pharaoh.

"Like it? Gone and got pretty damn good with these hollow forms, ain't we, Aizen?" Shinji said before de-summoning his mask. "Let's end this." Then he swung his sword at Sosuke.

I stepped back. _I don't blame him for wanting to get back at Sosuke. _I thought.

_Me either. It's Aizen's fault he was banished from the soul society. Even though it's not a good place in my opinion, don't you think he had friends there?_

_Yeah, but he was forced away from them because of Sosuke…like I was forced away from mine by him. I know how they feel. _

_You have more in common with the Vizard than you thought. _

_They're not the enemy. _

_Not yet._

_What do you mean?_

_Well when they decide to attack you, they will become the enemy. _

_What if they don't?_

_That's a possibility. They don't seem stupid and it would be stupid to attack something which you have no clue about especially if it hasn't messed with you first. _

_If they try to hurt Gin, then they will become the enemy. I have to make sure he makes it out of here alive._

Unmei sighed. I knew she hated it when I talked about Gin, but I couldn't help it.

While I was talking to Unmei in my mind, Tosen had stopped Shinji from striking Sosuke. Tosen began to run at Shinji, but was stopped by Sajin. Sajin declared that he was going to help the Vizards even though he didn't know who they were. I saw Tia going after the child captain when he had his attention elsewhere, but Lisa stopped her and then Hiyori went after her.

I started to step forward, but Sosuke stopped me.

"No." He said.

"Why?"

"I've already told you why I don't want you fighting."

"It's 3 on 1, that's hardly fair. I need to help her. I'll be fine."

"My answer isn't changing."

"Sosuke."

"This isn't up for discussion. She can handle herself."

"If at any moment it looks like she can't, I will go help her." I crossed my arms.

_That child captain is Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the 10__th__ division, by the way. _Unmei told me.

_That would make him Rangiku's captain. I sure hope she and Momo are ok down there._ I looked down at them lying on the ground in that orange barrier.

_They should be fine. _

Mashiro caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. She was headed toward Wonderweiss. I watched her closely. She didn't mess with him; instead she kicked Fura, making it explode.

_That's some kick._ I thought.

_Heh, not impressed. _

_You wouldn't be. I don't know how long I can keep thinking these people aren't the enemy when they're going against people I care about. _

"Oh dear." Gin said. "She defeated him quite easily. I feel sorry for Wonderweiss. Fura was his favorite."

"Oh so he has your sympathy now?" I teased.

"Hey now, I'm capable of compassion when I want ta be." He said.

I looked at him and smiled slightly. I knew all too well that he was capable of it.

Wonderweiss looked confused, like he didn't understand why his "friend" was gone. I wanted so bad to go comfort him. He charged a purple cero in his mouth and was prepared to fire it, but Mashiro drop kicked him in the face. They crashed into a building below.

"Whoa, poor thing." Gin said.

I just looked at the ground where he landed, worried. He was just a child.

Gin must have noticed. "Don't worry, Kristen-san. The kid is tougher than he looks."

I smiled a little and nodded. I hated war. It put so many of the ones I cared about in danger. I brought my focus back to Tia. Hiyori and Toshiro were arguing about something. Lisa dove at Tia. She sliced downward, but Tia sidestepped. Then she went for an elbow, but Tia caught it.

"So you're the first, huh? I figured you all three would come at me at once." Tia said.

"What a coincidence. I was thinking that too." Lisa said before getting out of Tia's grip and swinging at her again.

Tia blocked and brought down her weapon onto Lisa. Lisa was brought to one knee and held her sword above her head to block Tia. Suddenly all three came at Tia, but she quickly knocked them away. She made fighting 3 on 1 look easy. I guess Sosuke was right. She really didn't need my help.

Rose and Love had gone to take on Starrk. He was the Primera. I didn't see them lasting very long, especially if Starrk got serious. Hachi had gone to help Soifon and her vice captain against Baraggan. I was anxious to see how they would pull that one off. He had the power of aging. It seemed Soifon had already lost an arm due to that power. Sajin and a blacked haired guy with 69 tattooed on his face were going against Tosen.

_The guy with 69 tattoo is Shuhei Hisagi. He's the vice captain of the 9__th__ division. _Unmei informed me.

_That means that Tosen was is former captain. _

I brought my attention back to Tia who was my main concern. She was definitely holding her own.

"Hallibel is really going all out on those three. Don't you agree?" Gin asked.

I thought he was talking to me, but he wasn't. It was Shinji, he was behind Gin.

_I didn't even notice him!_ I thought.

_Unfortunately you're not that good with reiatsu recognition right now, especially if you're not focused. I sensed it though. _Unmei stated.

"And here I thought I could ambush you, but you already knew…no matter. In that case" Shinji readied his sword. "Let's fight head on."

I was staring intensely at him. Hurt Gin and he dies. The wind was beginning to pick up as my anger grew.

"You sure are getting yourself worked up about Gin and Shinji fighting. Why is that?" Sosuke asked.

I broke my gaze off Shinji and looked at Sosuke. "I wasn't aware I was." I lied.

"Your reiatsu was surging and the wind was picking up. If we had been on the ground, I'm sure it would have shaken some. What's the matter?"

"N-nothing."

He looked at me and I could tell from the look on his face that he knew I wasn't telling him something. I also think he knew that he wasn't going to get it out of me, but our conversation was cut short by a loud bang.

"Oh dear…" Gin said.

"It looks like another one of your allies has gone down." Shinji said.

I looked in the direction of the loud bang. There was a box that looked to be made from kido with smoke coming out of it. Soifon was standing on the outside of the box, panting. She had this huge gold thing on her arm.

_What is that? _I asked Unmei.

_That was her bankai. It's basically a bomb. How original. _Unmei said, unimpressed as usual.

The barrier began to deteriorate. They hadn't killed Baraggan like they thought they had. They did, however, manage to blow off half his face. So I guess that counts for something. Baraggan began going on about his power and how the only thing in the world that was absolute was his power. Unmei was not buying into it.

_His power is not absolute. The only power I know that is absolute is Raina's. Shaping reality itself is so much more than aging. She has the power to stop aging completely. He's a fool. I wish they'd kill him already. _She said.

No sooner had Unmei said that, did Hachi get the upper hand on Baraggan. Hachi placed a barrier with his rotting hand in it inside Baraggan's stomach. When the barrier dissipated, Baraggan became a victim of his own power. As he was rotting away, he cursed Sosuke. I guess he didn't like giving his throne up to him. He threw his weapon at Sosuke, but it rotted before it could ever get to him. With that, the 2nd espada was gone.

"Oh my, it's looks like they really defeated him. Gin said.

Shinji came at him with his sword, but Gin blocked.

"Where are you looking? I'm your opponent." Shinji said.

"Don't be so hasty. Let's take out time, ok?" Gin suggested.

"I don't have any time to waste with you. After I'm done with you, I've got to kill that bastard Aizen." Shinji said.

Done with him? I hope he doesn't seriously think he's going to kill Gin. He's got a death wish if that's the case. I tried not to get so angry. I didn't want it to show. Sosuke already picked up on it once. I didn't want him to ask any more questions, because I didn't have the answers.

Starrk had gotten serious after Baraggan's death and he was giving Love and Rose hell. They weren't doing too well. He was about to deliver the finishing blow when Shunsui came out of the shadow he cast and stabbed him. Apparently Shunsui's Zanpakuto is about playing children's games. I didn't exactly understand it to its fullest, but I'm sure that was because I wasn't actually fighting. I was just spectating. I had to admit that it was pretty cool power. He beat Starrk with it, so it must have been something great considering Starrk was the number 1 espada. Shunsui was an excellent fighter. He didn't even have to release his bankai with Starrk. I was impressed. Tia was the only espada left now and she was still holding her own against her 3 opponents.

"That's enough, Gin." Sosuke said.

Gin pushed Shinji away and looked back at us.

"Let's end this." Sosuke continued. "Wait here." He said to me before flash stepping away.

_Now where is he going? _Unmei asked.

_I guess we're about to find out._

He ended up where Tia was. I was confused. Was he going to help her since she was the last one left?

"Aizen-sama?" Tia said.

He was silent. Then he reached for his sword and sliced her across the stomach before she even had time to react.

"What?" I questioned not knowing what the hell was going on.

"I am done with you. It seems you aren't strong enough to fight for me." He said.

"Not strong enough? How the hell can he say that? She was doing fine!" I yelled as the wind picked up again.

"I-I don't understand." Tia managed to get out.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sosuke asked, sheathing his sword. "Even if I made anymore of you sacrifice yourselves, it would achieve nothing. This is what I have decided."

I started to go help her, but Unmei stopped me by taking over.

"No, it's not the time yet." She said.

_You're just going to let her die? _

"I have to do what is best for you. And now is not the time to attack him. If you understand this is what's best, then you can have control again."

_I don't understand, but I'll stay here. _

She relinquished control back to me.

_Revenge is a dish best served cold. _She said.

"I didn't expect this outcome." Sosuke continued. "I went through a lot of trouble to gather you espada. I never expected your gathered strengths to be inferior to that of mine."

"Aizen!" Tia yelled, charged at him and then stabbed him.

"How troublesome." He said.

It turned out to just be an illusion that she stabbed. He appeared behind her and stabbed her in back.

"Don't make me go through the effort to swing my sword twice on the likes of you." He said and slashed down her.

She began to fall, but I rushed for her, almost running into Sosuke on the way. I caught her and lowered her to the ground.

"No world is without sacrifices. Doesn't he realize it?" She asked.

"Probably not. But don't worry; I'll make sure he pays for this." I put my hand on her face.

She put her hand on mine. "Kristen-sam…" Her body went limp before she could finish.

I moved her hand, placed it at her side and closed her eyes. "Your death will be avenged." I stood up and looked at her blood on my hands. I clenched my fists. "There was absolutely no reason why she had to die! None at all!" The ground rumbled in my anger and I looked up at Sosuke.

_War never decides who's right, Kristen, only who's left._

_

* * *

_**Author's note: THanks to draconichero19 for helpin me with shinji in the beginning of the chapter. **


	57. Angel with a Dirty Face

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

**Chapter 57**

_**Angel with a Dirty Face**_

I looked back Tia lying dead on the ground. "I won't abandon you like he just did. I'll be back for you. I promise." I said to her like she could still hear me.

_We need to get back up there, Kristen. _Unmei said.

I let my gaze leave Tia and I leapt back up in the air. I would have been crying if I wasn't so mad. Tia was a friend, one of the very few I had in Hueco Mundo. I was pissed that she had to go the way she did.

When I got back to where Sosuke was, he was the first to speak. "I know you were fond of her, but…" I cut him off.

"Save it. Let's just get this over with."

"Trouble in paradise?" Shinji asked from nearby.

Sosuke ignored him and I just crossed my arms.

"Now, shall we begin?" Sosuke asked. "Gotei 13 and you failed mock Arrancars."

Lisa, Shinji, Hiyori, Hachi, Love, Rose, Soifon and Toshiro all flash stepped to stand in front of us.

"Aizen, let's settle out score from a hundred years ago!" Hiyori said.

Sosuke was silent.

"You know, I really liked those days back in the soul society." Hiyori continued. "Soul Reapers are always in death's way because of their existence and line of work. We may die the next day. No one talks about it, but everyone has it in the back of their heads. We saw and felt death up close and because of that we were able to cherish each day. Death will eventually come to us all. But that's what made us united; that is what I believed. But you…you ruined all of that!" She yelled. "I don't hate you because you betrayed us, Aizen. I hate you because you made me hurt my friends! I'm seething with anger that has been boiling for a hundred years and I won't go back to the way I was until I kill you!" Hiyori pointed her sword towards Sosuke.

"Don't approach him carelessly, especially since we don't know what she can do." Shinji said.

"Byakuya Kuchiki has faced her." Soifon spoke out. "She left him near death."

Shinji turned to Soifon. "What can she do?"

"We're not exactly sure. Captain Kuchiki said that all his efforts of fighting her were useless. She has some kind of telekinetic power where she can manipulate on the atomic level from what he gathered. He described her power as omnipotent. She's just as dangerous as Aizen, so do not take her lightly. Both of them have weaknesses though. We just need to find them." Soifon explained.

"Weaknesses you say? Only inferior beings such as yourselves have weaknesses. We have none. And perfect beings like us rise to become Gods," He looked at me, "and Goddesses. You will fail and we will take our place in the heavens."

Hiyori growled.

"Hiyori, loosen up that grip on that blade of yours." Shinji advised. "If you approach him recklessly, you'll be done for before you begin."

"I know that." Hiyori said through her teeth.

"Whether you approach me carelessly, with the utmost care, or refrain from approaching me at all, the outcome will be the same. I speak not of the future." Sosuke said.

_Good thing, because he can't exactly speak of the future when he doesn't know it. That's our department. _Unmei said.

"You understand that all your fates have been established. They're inescapable." Sosuke continued.

"He's trying to provoke us! Don't fall for it!" Shinji yelled.

"What do you have to fear? All of you already died on that night one hundred years ago." Sosuke taunted.

Hiyori had had enough. She took off for Sosuke with Shinji screaming her name. She was abruptly stopped by a blade completely cutting her in two pieces. Her lower half, from the waist down, fell to the ground below. I followed the extended blade back to Gin. It was his sword.

He retracted his blade. "And dat's one down." He said with his usual smile.

Her upper half began to fall to the ground. Shinji shouted her name again and then took off to catch her. When he caught her, her lowered her to the ground. He called Hachi over. I couldn't exactly hear what was being said, until he started screaming Ichigo's name. I had to say I felt bad for them, but that's what happens in war. People get hurt.

_That's what happens when you charge in without thinking._ Unmei added.

Shinji glared at Aizen.

"What a fierce look." Sosuke commented. "It's the look of a man who has been resurrected after a hundred years."

Shinji clutched Hiyori. She wasn't looking too good either, but then again who would look good after being cut in half?

"Do you hate me?" Sosuke asked.

_Well that was a stupid question. Of course he does! Who doesn't hate you?_ Unmei answered in my head.

"If you do, then come at me." Sosuke continued. "If you so wish, I'll gladly introduce you to my sword."

Shinji told Hachi to watch over Hiyori until Ichigo came.

"You place too much faith in that boy." Sosuke said.

"You wouldn't understand. You can't even trust your comrades." Shinji replied.

"Believing is the same as relying. That is something the weak do. We have no use for that." Sosuke explained.

"This coming from the man who has a whole army. You probably manipulated them into trusting you." Shinji said.

"No. They know better than to place their trust in me. I only promised them that we would travel as one, nothing more. I always preached self reliance, but most failed to live up to those standards. All living creatures place their faith in someone more powerful than them and they cannot survive unless they blindly follow that person. The recipient of that faith then seeks out someone in an even higher position in order to escape from the pressure. That person then seeks out someone even more powerful that he must put his faith in. In this way all kings are born and in this way all Gods are born. Do not believe in me yet, Shinji Hirako for now I shall slowly teach you who the God is that you will put your faith in. Believing in me comes after that." Sosuke said.

At this point, Gin took me by the arm and brought me to a roof top.

"Let's just watch for a few." He said, smiling.

I saw Tosen fighting Sajin and Shuhei. Tosen put his hand on his face and put a mask on.

"Tosen is a vizard?" I asked, rather shocked.

"Yep." Gin answered.

"But I thought…" I trailed off. "You're not, are you?"

"Nah."

_I'm a little confused. I mean, the book would have said he was a vizard. _I thought to Unmei.

_Well, it has been a while since you looked as his page. He probably became one since then. The Book is never wrong. _

_Are you sure?_

_Yes. I'm always sure when I speak of the Nexus. I did come from it. It runs through my veins. I know it like the back of my hand. _

"What's dat?" Gin asked, interrupting my inner conversation with Unmei.

He was pointing to the dagger Unmei gave to me. I pulled it out of its sheath from in my boot. "It's an athame."

"A what?"

I laughed a little, even though I had asked the same question. "An athame, a ceremonial knife."

_Don't hand it to…_I handed it to him before Unmei could finish. _Will you ever listen to me? _

"Ah, so are you gona perform some kind of voodoo on someone with this?" He asked.

"No, not really."

"Well does it do anything special?"

"It does."

"And what's dat?"

"Can't tell, it's a secret."

"C'mon, ya can't even tell me?"

"Everyone has their secrets, Gin." I smirked, knowing that's what he's said to me plenty of times.

"Touché." He handed it back to me.

I put it back in its sheath. "You know, I was kind of worried that something would be wrong with you when I came to the battle field."

"Like what?"

"Like you would be dead or something."

"Well, I'm still alive."

"I see that." I smiled.

"What would have done if I had been dead?"

"I would have gotten mad and killed a lot of people, I'm sure."

"You really woulda done that, huh?"

"Yeah. I would. But you're not dead, which is good."

He just smiled.

"From the way that Sajin guy is talking, it seems like him and Tosen were friends." I said.

"Dey were before we left de soul society. Hisagi there, was his vice captain. He looked up ta Tosen quite a bit."

"What about your old vice captain?"

"Izuru? I'm glad he's doing well."

I smiled.

I brought my attention back on Shinji and Sosuke just in time to hear Shinji say. "If you think your Zanpakuto is the only one that completely controls the senses, then you're sadly mistaken. Collapse, Sakande."

"What does it do?" I asked Gin.

He shrugged. "Guess we're about ta see though."

I heard a yell and brought my attention back to Tosen's battle. Shuhei was not in the fight anymore it seemed and Tosen's arm was all disfigured, but it started to heal itself. Instant regeneration. I watched them fight, back and forth. Tosen looked to be getting the better of Sajin.

Then Tosen held his sword upside down. "Suzumushi Hyakushiki Grillar Grillo." He was engulfed by purple energy. When he emerged from the energy, he was pretty disturbing looking. He was covered in black fur with a large hollow hole in his chest. He had four insect like arms with clawed hands. Out of the hunch on his back were two spiraled horns, each had two rings with chains hanging off. His head was similar to a cricket's, with large bulging eyes. He also had a long bushy tail and double pair of insect wings.

"Ugly ain't it?" Gin asked.

"Definitely. Too ugly for my pretty eyes to be looking at."

_You got that right._

Gin snickered.

"I'm going to go do something while I've got the time." I said.

"What's dat?" Gin asked.

"To check on a friend. I'll be right back."

"A'right."

I walked to the edge of the roof top and jumped off. I used my levitation to balance and land on my feet.

I walked though all the rubble. "Good thing this isn't the real Karakura Town. They wouldn't have a town if so."

_Nope. So you're going to find Momo and Rangiku, aren't you?_

"They're my only friends out here. I have to let them know that I'm not against them."

_But you're against the rest of the Soul Society, which includes some of their friends. Somehow I don't see them understanding. _

"They might not, but I still should let them know that it's not them I am against."

_Just everyone else. _

"Ok Unmei, I get that you're against this."

_And you never listen to me, so this shouldn't come as a surprise. _

"You just don't understand."

_You're right, I don't. But this is my element. Fighting is what I do. It's what I was created for. I'm supposed to protect you, but it's hard when you won't stay put and do as I say. _

"Ever since growing out of wanting to please mother, I tend to do what I want, not what others want. I spent my whole life trying to please mother. I'm going to please myself now."

_Point taken._

"You wouldn't love me if I were any other way." I smiled.

_Heh, I suppose not. _

I turned the corner and seen the orange kido barrier. Momo and Rangiku were still lying down. Izuru and a guy is sunglasses were up though. It looks like Izuru was healing Rangiku. I walked over to the barrier. When I was close enough, they turned to look at me. I assumed they sensed me. I placed my hand on the barrier and a hole formed, one of which I used to enter.

"Who's this?" The man in the sunglasses asked.

Izuru looked petrified.

"Hmm, Kira what's the matter?" The man asked him.

"That's Kristen. I didn't recognize her when she was so far away, but...this crushing spiritual pressure, it could only be her." Izuru finally said.

"Former girlfriend of yours?" The guy asked.

"Not mine." He swallowed. "Renji's."

"Former being the key word." I said as I knelt down by Momo.

"H-hey, wh-what are you doing?" Izuru asked.

"Kris...ten?" Momo coughed.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright." I placed my hands over Momo and they started to glow.

"Hold on a minute what are you doing to her!" Izuru asked.

"You ask a lot of questions, you know. What does it look like?" I said as her wounds began to heal.

"Wait, why are you helping us, aren't you on Aizen's side?" Izuru questioned.

Momo looked shocked and frightened.

"You probably shouldn't have mentioned his name around her." I finished healing her, but only enough to sustain her life. I didn't want her getting up and fighting. I got up. "Am I?"

"You came out of the Garganta and you freed one of the Espada and none of us had seen you. I know Renji went to get you as well as some of the others I thought you would all come back together, or at least you and Ichigo Kurosaki." Izuru said.

"I didn't need to be saved. And I'm not helping the soul society by healing Momo. I'm helping Momo. She is a friend and my grudge doesn't involve her, nor does it involve Ran, so move. Let me help her too."

"Ah all right." Izuru said, stepping aside.

"Oi, oi, what're you doing submitting to a woman like that Kira? So what if you're grudge doesn't extend to Vice Captain Hinamori and Vice Captain Matsumoto, we can take care of ourselves. We certainly don't need an enemy of the Soul Society pitying us." The other man spoke out.

"What about those masked characters though?" Izuru asked.

"They don't count." The man answered.

"Move or be moved." I said coldly. I was going to heal Ran one way or the other.

"What're you going to do if I don't?" The man asked.

"Vice-captain Iba." Izuru said in a shocked tone.

So Iba is his name.

"Stay out of this Kira." Iba warned.

"I'm going to make you move." I said.

"You're the one bouncing into our turf, isn't it courtesy of the challenger to strike first?" Iba asked.

"Iba you don't.." Izuru tried to warn him.

"Shut UP Kira!" Iba scolded.

"Look, I didn't come here to fight. You must be able to sense how strong I am. If we fight, you will lose. I am stronger than you." I explained.

"What're you gonna do bitch slap me? Reiatsu means nothing if you have nothing to fight with." Iba said, noticing I didn't have a weapon on my person.

"Fine, it's your funeral. After you."

"Ladies First. I insist." Iba said.

_Oh so now he's going to be a gentleman._

"BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" Izuru yelled and got Iba's attention. "Iba just shut up and let her heal Momo and Matsumoto. She may be Soul Society's enemy but she's a damn GOOD healer so back off!"

_Whoa, didn't know the kid had it in him._

Iba grumbled and then subsided. "All right fine, healing's a woman's job anyway." He sat back down on a raised piece of debris.

_He reminds me of Nnoitra with the stay in the kitchen woman attitude. _

"You should thank your friend. He just saved your life." I knelt down by Ran and started to heal her. "I do have a weapon, by the way."

" Whatever." Iba said and pulled out some Sake to drink.

"Where'd you get that?" Izuru asked.

"I brought it with me. I figured I might have some down time, hopefully." Iba stated.

"You're hopeless." Izuru said, shaking his head.

I laughed at them. "You know, no one like a male shovanist attitude. So I'm guessing you don't have a girl friend. I have a umm friend I guess you could say, who has been dying to fight. She could show you how men aren't as superior as you think."

_Damn right I could._

"She invisible?" Iba asked and wiped his mouth. "Far as I'm concerned you're the only woman around here right now."

At that moment Unmei came out and made her presence known. "How about now?" she smirked.

Iba spit out his Sake.

"That's..." Izuru trailed off with his eyes huge.

Momo began coughing. I'm sure it was because she couldn't breathe with Unmei's reiatsu flaring.

"Suppress your reiatsu!" I ordered.

She did. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

"You're...you're." Izuru stuttered.

"Kira what is it?" Iba asked.

Izuru was panicked. "You don't want to fight her. Just trust me on this you DO NOT want to fight her."

"What's got you so panicked?" Iba asked.

_This is guy is a complete idiot. _Unmei said to me telepathically. I laughed.

"You remember the reports about the entity that crushed Captain Kuchiki?" Izuru asked.

"Yeah I skimmed over them." He paused. "Wait you mean?"

Izuru nodded with a whimper and they both gulped.

_Guess he remembers now. _I thought to Unmei.

"Uh listen...I don't suppose you'd, heh, be willing to forgive a guy for sticking his foot in his mouth would ya?" Iba asked.

"Ah, so my reputation precedes me. Nice to know. I do not forgive. It's foolish. Once you're on my list, you stay on it. Lucky for you, you didn't do anything to Kris, so you're not on the list. I was just going to have a little fun. Thank your lucky stars you didn't decide to touch her, because if you had, I would have had no choice but to kill you." Unmei stated.

They both backed away slowly.

"So who is on the 'list'?" Izuru asked nervously.

"Head Captain Yamamoto is on the top of the list, along with Sosuke Aizen." Unmei told them.

"Wait a minute that doesn't make any sense. How are both Aizen and the head captain on your hit list? They're on opposite ends of good and evil." Iba asked.

"This whole thing goes beyond good and evil, for I am beyond that. They both threaten the world she," she glanced back at me, "lives in. So they both must be eliminated."

"So really you're not on anyone's side. You just are?" Izuru asked.

"You catch on quickly." Unmei said.

I finished healing Ran enough to sustain her life. "There you go, Ran."

"Kris..ten? What are...you doing here?" Rangiku asked weakly.

"Helping you, silly." I smiled

She smiled back and fell unconscious.

"She'll be fine, she just needs rest." I got up.

"We should be going." Unmei said.

"What about what you told them? Shouldn't you like make them forget or knock them out or something?" I asked, not wanting our information to get out.

"If you're talking about killing Head Captain Yamamoto it really doesn't make a difference. No offense but you're on his high priority to kill too." Iba said.

"Kristen, he sent out an order that any captains brave enough to fight her were to engage her in battle on sight." Izuru warned.

"Apparently only Zaraki and my captain seemed the least bit unfazed at this." Iba added.

"That old man is either stupid or doesn't care about his subordinates. No one in the Soul Society can stand on equal ground with me. Not even him. How ignorant." Unmei said.

"Are you warning me Izuru?" I asked.

"Yeah...Renji would want me to." Izuru answered.

I smiled, because I was touched by his friendship to Renji. "You're very loyal to your friends, even it means warning the enemy. For that, you are now excluded from my grudge. Niceness goes a long way."

Unmei rolled her eyes.

"Good luck getting rid of Aizen Izuru looked above. "I think you're going to need it."

"Just be careful when you do feel like taking on ol' Yama. Taking on Captain Kuchiki may have seemed like child's play, but that old fart's stronger than Captain's Ukitake and Kyoraku combined. Vice Captains like us would choke on his reiatsu." Iba warned.

"Luck, I don't need any luck. A little secret I bet you soul reapers didn't know I have complete control over energy and matter. That old man's flames aren't going to be of any use and his molecules pull apart just as easily as anyone else's." Unmei said coldly.

"Remind me to keep off your list." Iba said.

"Same." Izuru agreed.

Unmei smirked and stepped back into my body. "Nice talking to you, boys." I said and then walked off. "And you thought that was a bad idea. We got information."

_Yeah, yeah. We didn't really need that information. We would have done fine without it. _

I smiled and made my way back to Gin to watch the fight.

* * *

**Author's notes: Special thanks to draconichero19 for doing Izuru, Iba, Momo and Ran in the end. Review plz! =]**


	58. Power of a God

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

**Chapter 58**

_**Power of a God**_

I jumped back onto the rooftop to rejoin Gin.

"So what did I miss?" I asked.

"Well, apparently Tosen can see in his resurrection."

"I guess that good news for him."

"He was a tad annoyin' when he realized it. Sayin' so dis is what dis looks like and such. But he told Komamura that he was far uglier den he ever imagined. Den Tosen sorta destroyed Komamura's bankai with dis sound based technique. I think he called it Los Nueve Aspectos."

"Wow, he's got quite the resurrection there. That's not nice to say of Komamura. He's not ugly. He's cute in a dog sort of way. I wonder if he'd let me pet him." I joked.

"I dunno. Why dontcha ask him?"

"He'd probably just try to kill me. I was informed that the Head Captain ordered that anyone brave enough to fight me was supposed to on sight."

"Since no one has tried to so far, I'd say dey all chickened out." He laughed.

"Can you blame them?" I smirked.

"I'll say dis much, it'd be a crying shame ta damage something as pretty as you."

"It would, wouldn't it?" I joked.

He just smiled.

_Aren't you two just cute? _Unmei said sarcastically.

Just then, Shuhei came out of nowhere and stuck his sword into the top of Tosen's head.

"Reap, Kazeshini." He said as he released his sword while it was still in Tosen's head. One of the scythe blades stuck out of Tosen's skull.

"Welp, looks like Tosen is done for." Gin commented.

"Yep, poor guy." I said unsympathetically. "So did you find out what Shinji's sword does?"

"Yea, it creates a pink mist and dose who smell it fall subject to an optical illusion."

"What sort of illusion?"

"It creates like an inverted world. Up and down, left and right, forward and backward are all opposite."

"Well that doesn't sound like any kind of fun to fight."

_Does to me. I'd still wipe the floor with that joker._

"Apparently it's not just de sense of direction dat's changed; the opponent's eyesight, direction of incoming attacks, and injury locations are also inverted. But Captain Aizen's already got it figured it. Shinji's Zanpakuto doesn't even compare ta Captain Aizen's Kyōka Suigetsu. He put it best, it's just mere child's play."

"Of course Sosuke would figure it out. He figures everything out." I crossed my arms.

_I don't think he's got me figured out, least not as good as he thinks he does. He doesn't know as much as he thinks. But you know him, just has to be a know it all. _

_One of his more irritating qualities, but I have to hand it to him. The man is brilliant. _I added.

_I don't see him that way._

_Well no one impresses you, so I never expected you too._

_You're too easily impressed. _

_Whatever. _

We see where Tosen was lying on the ground. Komamura and Shuhei were standing around him. I guess they still seen him as a friend, even after all he'd done, even after he tried to kill them. But I did try to kill Miranda and she forgave me. They're true friends, I suppose. Suddenly he exploded and he blood went everywhere.

"Ouch." Gin said.

"Agreed. I wonder why that happened. People aren't supposed to explode in death."

"I guess dat's fate for ya. She's an elegant, cold hearted whore."

I laughed a little. "You sure have a way with words." I joked.

"Thank ya." He grinned.

Only he could make me have an enjoyable time in the middle of a war. I'm so lucky to have him in my life.

"AIZEN!" Komamura screamed.

Just then, the sky broke open and Ichigo came out. He lunged at Sosuke from behind.

"Ichigo, be careful." I said to myself.

Ichigo sent two energy blasts, back to back at Sosuke. I was pretty sure they could have been his getsuga tensho technique even though he didn't call out the name beforehand. Both blasts collided with Sosuke, but it seemed as though he had a barrier that deflected the attacks.

"It's been a long time, Ryoka Boy." Sosuke said and then appeared right in front of Ichigo, swinging his sword at him. Ichigo jumped back. "Your attack was good, but the place you aimed it at wasn't. Behind the neck is the biggest blind spot for all living creatures. Did you think that I would enter battle without applying any protection to it?"

_Talk about crazy prepared. _

"You're telling me." I agreed.

"Let me try to guess what you're thinking. You're thinking that you should have hollowfied and attacked. Try it and I'll show you just how conceited those thoughts are." Sosuke told him.

Ichigo put his hand to his face and summoned his mask. It looked different than the last time I had seen it. Ichigo raised his sword over his head, yelled 'Getsuga Tensho' and swung it downward. The blast was once again sent careening toward Sosuke.

He flashed stepped behind Ichigo at an incredible speed. "What's wrong? It's not reaching me." Ichigo jumped back. "Is that all you've got? Listen, Ryoka boy, your attacks are meaningless against me."

_Someone is sure of himself. _Unmei commented.

"So my hollowfication doesn't scare you, right?" Ichigo asked.

_And why would it? It's not scary. You're just a boy in a mask. This isn't Halloween. Aizen has seen much scarier, I'm sure. Not that I'm defending him, just saying that was a stupid question._

"That's not what I'm talking about." Sosuke responded.

"Then what? Are you saying that my Zanpakuto can't kill you?" Ichigo asked.

"You don't seem to understand. I guess I have no choice. I'll explain to you in such a way that you can understand. I'm telling you that your blade cannot reach me." Sosuke explained.

"That's quite a claim. Let's put it to the test!" Ichigo pointed his sword at Sosuke.

"Don't be reckless with him, Ichigo." I said, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

"I tried to explain it nicely, but it seems I haven't convinced you." Sosuke stated.

"You could never convince me of that!" Ichigo surged his reiatsu.

_This boy shouldn't take him so lightly, not at his level. He's not match for him right now, though he does have potential. _

He sent another blast at Sosuke, who flashed stepped away. Ichigo came from above and sent another one to him, but Sosuke flash stepped away once again and ended up behind him. Ichigo jumped away and his masked faded away.

"That last attack looked like it was timed perfectly. He's so fast." I said.

"Don't worry. I haven't been using my Kyōka Suigetsu's powers in our fight. This is just my basic strength." Sosuke explained.

"Basic strength! Oh my…" I trailed off.

_How in the hell are we supposed to fight him? _I thought to Unmei.

_Don't worry. He's not scary to me. I already know what he can do. He's strong, yeah. So what?_

I was without words to Unmei's comments. I didn't understand how she wasn't worried about taking him on.

"Ya never seen Captain Aizen fight before, have ya?" Gin asked.

I shook my head.

"I guess dat explains why you're so surprised."

"Yeah. I was expecting him to be good, but now that good."

"Ya ain't seen nothing yet."

"Oh, don't say that."

He laughed. "You don't have a thing ta be worried about. Ain't like yer planning on fighting him or anything, right?"

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, right."

Meanwhile, Sosuke had been talking to Ichigo about distancing yourself from the enemy. "Properly distancing yourself is only meaningful when you're fighting someone who is the same strength as you. It's pointless for you to do that with me." Suddenly Sosuke was right at Ichigo, touching his chest. "See? I can even reach your heart just like this." Ichigo swing his sword, but Sosuke had already moved and was behind him now. "Let me ask you one thing, Ryoka Boy. For what reason are you fighting me? Do you have some grudge against me? There shouldn't be anything. The reason you came was to get Kristen back, but you found out that she didn't want to come back. She is with me of her own free will and can you really hold a grudge on me for wanting her? You can't. And she is here and perfectly fine. You can't be mad at me for a decision your friend made and you can't be made at her for wanting to be happy. Judging from the look on your face, it would seem that not a single one of your dear friends died as well. So then can you that you hate me from the bottom of your heart? It's impossible. Right now you have no hatred for me. You're fighting out of a sense of responsibility. You won't be able to reach me with that. A fighting spirit without hatred is like an eagle without wings. You can't protect anything with that. Your powerless friends only serve as weights to break your legs."  
Sajin came in and put his hand on Ichigo's sword. "Do not be taken in."

_Well that was sure a nice speech. He won't consider me and eagle without wings that's for sure. I have plenty of hatred for him. _Unmei said. _And those little speeches of his won't work on me as well, so he better get those all out of his system. _

Everyone that could still stand began appearing next to Ichigo and they vowed to not let him see Sosuke's sword. They were going to fight to make an opening for him and to settle their own personal grudges against him, the vizards especially.

The child captain charged at Sosuke, but only to be blocked.

"I commend you for not using Kyōka Suigetsu from the start." Toshiro said.

"I commend you as well…" Sosuke started to say, but was attacked from the side by Shunsui. He placed his hand up and a barrier formed, blocked the attack. "..for having the wisdom to not face me alone."

I watched Toshiro and Shunsui fight Sosuke. I was even more in awe than before. Sosuke was fighting two people, no two captains and was making it look easy. It was as if he wasn't putting any effort into it. It was like he didn't have to.

"Aizen, you said earlier that a sword without hatred is like an eagle without wings, that a blade that falls out of a sense of responsibility will not reach you? Since you don't seem to know, I'll teach you. The only time a captain swings his sword is when it's out of duty. Swinging a sword out of hatred is just filthy violence." Toshiro explained.

_Seems like I participate in filthy violence. But hey, I already knew that. _

"We captains don't call that fighting. Aizen, you truly are unworthy of being a captain." Toshiro continued.

"How amusing." Sosuke said. "That certainly does not sound like the words of the one man out of the entire Gotei 13 who hates the most. Are you truly saying that the very blade in your hands does not contain any hatred? Or perhaps when Momo recovered and came here, you simply lost all of it?"

"Momo? What would she matter to him?" I asked myself. "Wait a minute. That is him…" I began to think about a talk I had with Momo in the Soul Society after returning from Hueco Mundo because Unmei had appeared.

**Flashback**

"I'm really sorry about everything that happened with Aizen. I seen it in a vision and it was just terrible you didn't deserve it. I want you to know that I'm here for you, Momo. If you ever need anyone to talk to, you know where I live." I said.

"Thanks, Kristen. That really means a lot to me. I'm sure I bother most people talking about, especially as much as I talk about it. It's nice to know that you won't be bothered if I ever need to talk about it with you."

"Who do you normally talk about it with?"

"Shiro-chan. He never says it bothers him, but it must. I made him worry a lot about me after Captain Aizen died and then when he…he…" She couldn't say it.

"Betrayed you?"

"Yeah, thanks. When he did that, Shiro-chan was worried about my recovery. He worries a lot about me. I know he just wants me to get better."

"You must be pretty special to him."

"We grew up together. We're very close. We promised to protect each other."

"That's sweet. So how close are you guys?" I nudged her.

"Hey! It's not like that!" She blushed.

"Oh, I see. It's ok if you don't want to admit it. Some people are just shy."

"Kristen!"

We both just started laughing.

**End flashback**

"She called him Shiro-chan. His name is Toshiro and Sosuke just mentioned Momo. That has to be him and I attacked him. I can't believe I didn't put it together earlier." I said to myself.

_Well, you didn't exactly know his name when you attacked him. _Unmei reminded me.

_I knew his name when I was ready to go help Tia fight against him and those vizards. Sorry Momo. _

I was brought out of my train of thought when I heard someone yell bankai. I looked up and it was Toshiro. Ice formed into the shape of a dragon's head around his sword's hand. The ice continued forming up over his shoulders with two large wings sprouting from his back and a large tail. The ice formed down his left arm and ended in a claw. His feet were also encased in ice which ended in claws. Three ice flowers floated above him, each consisting of four petals shaped like diamonds.

"Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" Toshiro yelled. "It's just as you say, Aizen. My sword is filled with hatred. I didn't come here to fight you! I came to violently kill you!" He surged his reiatsu. "If my sword is filled with hatred, then I am also unworthy of being a captain. That's what you want to say, right?"

Sosuke said nothing, only smiled slightly

"You're right." Toshiro continued. "If I can just kill you, I will gladly forfeit my seat as captain! I will do everything I can to crush you. I won't give you a chance to use your Kyōka Suigetsu."

"Oh? You won't give me a chance to use my Kyōka Suigetsu?" Sosuke asked.

_That's what he said. Stop stalling and just fight! _Unmei urged within my head.

"That's right. Get ready, Aizen!" Toshiro said, but Sosuke just stood there. "You don't even look like you want to fight. Fine. Even if you don't," He charged for Sosuke, "I'll show no mercy!"

"Give him no chance ta use Kyōka Suigetsu? Dat's no good." Gin said.

"For real, for all they know, he's already using it."

"Every one of dem are misunderstanding Captain Aizen's 'power'."

"What do you mean?"

"Hyoryu Senbi!"Toshiro screamed as he swung his sword and created an ice arc, sending it towards Sosuke. He jumped up to avoid it. "Hyoryu Senbi, Zekku!" The ice shot up in air and Sosuke prepared to block with his sword. Sajin and Love also took a swing at him, but Sosuke managed to remain unharmed.

"Group attacks, sneak attacks, distractions, decoys…Unless you combine all of the fighting styles you know, you'll never catch me." Aizen said.

"How interesting." Rose said, sending his whip towards Sosuke and effectively wrapping it around his sword. Lisa came at him with her lance-like weapon, but he gained enough control over his sword to block. He knocked her away as Love came from above, who he also was able to knock away. About that time Sajin came in with his bankai, swinging the giant sword right on Sosuke. Then the unexpected happened, the giant sword broke.

"Did you really think you could crush me with sheer numbers and power?" Sosuke asked. "How naïve. Or perhaps my understanding of the word 'powers' is different from that of yours. Allow me to teach you what 'power' truly is." He disappeared, then reappeared above Sajin. "This is what I'm talking about." He sliced through Sajin's bankai's already broken sword like it was butter and continued to slice down its body, which reflected back on Sajin's body. Both their hands fell to the ground. Even as injured as he was, he still tried to fight back only for Sosuke to block and cut him down.

Rose slung his whip as Sosuke, but the whip was grabbed.

"Dat's it. The real reason why Captain Aizen is scary isn't because he can use Kyōka Suigetsu. It is a fearsome ability, but if dat were all he had, there would still exist a ton of enemies who would resist him even if their lives were threatened. Those ridiculous espada each had their own expectation, but as for why dey managed to stay together as one single group…There's only one reason." Gin explained.

Sosuke pulled Rose in and cut him down. He swung his sword away to get the blood off of it as Rose fell to the ground.

"He's strong." Gin continued. "It's because all of Captain Aizen's abilities are far removed from any other. 'Be careful of Kyōka Suigetsu.' Not gonna cut it. Dat's being careless. 'Be careful of all else.' Nope. Still careless. Even if you were ta generally utilize all yer knowledge and be wary of all sorts a misfortunes dat might happen like de sky falling or da earth ripping open, Captain Aizen's abilities lie far beyond such care."

Sosuke used Rose's whip and wrapped it around love, pulling him to him and cutting him down. Lisa came from behind with her mask on, but he dodged and cut through the pole on her lance as well as her.

"A hollowfication? I told you, you're just failed mock Arrancars. The Arrancar follow me. Mock Arrancars shouldn't point their blades at me." Sosuke said as Lisa fell to the ground.

I was stunned at how he had managed to cut them all down. I didn't how we were going to be able to fight him. I also didn't understand why Gin was telling me all this.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because I'm not stupid, Kristen-san." He answered.

"I never said you were." I was confused.

"No, but ya assumed dat I didn't know."

"Didn't know what?"

"See, dere ya go again. Dat I didn't know what yer planning."

I looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"So were you trying to warn me with all that or scary me?"

"Well, it's more of de latter than da former."

"He was doing a good job by himself up there." I laughed slightly.

"If dis hasn't changed yer mind, den I'm telling ya not ta do it."

"Why?"

"Haven't ya been paying attention dis entire time? He's dangerous. You'll get hurt."

"So you don't have any faith in me whatsoever? I'm strong."

"I know dat, but I don't want ya ta taking any chances. Yer pregnant, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Dat was a rhetorical question."

"So is the baby the only reason you don't want me to?"

He shook his head. "Ya know good and well it ain't. Ya know how I feel about ya, but ya always gotta make me come out and say it."

"I didn't make you say it. It was an honest question."

"You should know by now."

"I'm sorry. I just like hearing it." I brushed my hand up against his and he smiled. "What if I still try to fight him? What are you going to do? Stop me?" I teased.

"I might." He said, looking up at the battle.

I smiled to myself at how much he cared.

"Yer not ta fight him. And whatever happens, we'll move on with our lives…you, me, and our baby."


	59. This Fire Burns, Always

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

**Chapter 59**

_**This Fire Burns, Always**_

Soifon appeared in front of Sosuke.

"Has the stealth force gone mad? I never expect their supreme commander to be standing in front of the enemy. Seek not beauty in battle. Seek not beauty in death. Consider not your own life. If you wish to protect that which must be protected, then strike while your opponent's back is turned. That's what every Shinigami learns in the academy, especially the Onmitsukido." Sosuke said.

_Attack while ones back is turned? Why am I not surprised these soul reapers are cowards? Only the weak do that. The strong attack from the front, because they know they cannot be stopped. _Unmei said confidently.

Soifon smiled slightly. "How can a traitor like you speak of such things? It makes me laugh."

"I was once a teacher." Sosuke answered.

_A teacher? Dear lord, the soul reapers really were out of their minds. _

"Central 46 was really stupid for allowing you to teach. No wonder you had them fooled." Soifon said.

"Do not speak ill of the dead. I had you all fooled as well." Sosuke reminded her.

"I'm surprised. Do you really think I was fooled? Me of all people?" Soifon asked, before flash stepping and making several clones of herself.

"Clones, eh? Nice show." Sosuke said, unimpressed.

All the clones headed for Sosuke. He reached for his sword, but ice formed around it, making him unable to block. Soifon stabbed him in the chest and left a butterfly shaped stamp.

"Nigeki Kessatsu." Soifon said before stabbing him in the same spot again.

"'Death in two steps', huh? An interesting attack, but you can't reach me." Sosuke put his hand on Soifon's wrist as the butterfly stamp faded away. "A battle between Shinigami is a battle of reiatsu. My reiatsu will crush your attacks and powers." Sosuke broke free of the ice and raised his sword, but out of nowhere another sword stabbed him through the chest from behind.

"How careless of you." Shunsui said as he came out of Sosuke's shadow. "You created a shadow on the ice."

"It's over, Aizen." Toshiro said and then charged at him.

Aizen raised his sword, ready for Toshiro's attack. I noticed Shinji there, swinging his sword around and then remembered what it did. Everything was still backwards. Toshiro pushed straight through Sosuke's back and into his chest.

Sosuke grabbed the sword. "Damn…you…" He hand fell.

"Well, well, looks like we finally turned things around, right Ichimaru and Miss beautiful?" Shinji asked, looking in our direction.

"Guys, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I heard Ichigo yell.

I looked back up and the person I saw on the blade was not Sosuke.

"Momo…" I whispered as I looked at her on the end of Toshiro's blade, blooding trickling out of her mouth.

"Damn you!" Shinji yelled.

"Where's Sosuke?" I asked. Gin pointed and I looked to see Sosuke cutting down Izuru and Iba. I clenched my fists and the building we were standing on began to shake. "Haven't you put her through enough!" I yelled, tears welling up in my eyes. He didn't so much as glance at me. "Answer me!" I yelled again, but still nothing. I started to raise my hand, but Gin stopped me and made me face him. He put his hands on my upper arms. "I don't have to look at him or even gesture to hurt him, you know that."

"I know dat, but yer not going ta attack." Gin said.

"Yes I am. Didn't you see what he did to Momo? The poor girl has been through enough."

"I saw, but this is a war. Things like dat happen."

"War or not, you don't hurt the people I care about and get away with it!" I raised my voice and the building shook even more.

"Get a hold of yerself, Kristen-san. Ya don't want dis building dat we're on ta tumble down, do ya?"

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down. Nothing good ever come from me being angry. When I opened my eyes, they were full of sadness.

"Don't look like dat, now." Gin said.

"You do something, since you won't let me."

"I can't." I just looked at him. He looked down for a second and the back up at me. "Just wait, kay?"

"Alright." I gave in and he took his hands off my arms. Tears were still falling from my face though. I was beyond upset about Momo and there was nothing I could do. There would be questions if I healed her and I didn't think the answer of because she's my friend would cut it. She wouldn't die, that much I knew. I knew it, because I used Raina's powers to will it so. Sosuke was so cruel to her and she never did anything to him, but admire him. There was no reason for him to pick on her this way. He had done enough.

"Don't cry, Kristen-san. It's bad for da baby for you ta be so upset." Gin said and he was right. "C'mon, ya know she'll be fine."

"How?"

"Cause ya want her ta be. And if I know you like I think I do, you'll find a way ta make it so." He smiled.

It wasn't so much as her health I was worried about, because that much I knew would be fine. It was her psyche. He had toyed with her so much and she was getting better, but now this. He made her best friend stab her! How was that supposed to make her feel? But Gin did make me feel a little better, as he always did. I would find away to help her.

"When?" Shinji asked through his teeth.

"When? What an amusing question? Surely I need not explain this to you. The ability of my Kyōka Suigetsu is complete hypnosis. I can control the five senses of others whenever I so choose, causing them to perceive whatever I wish them to." Sosuke explained.

"That's why I'm asking when the hell did you start using it?" Shinji exclaimed.

"Then allow me to ask this of you. When precisely did you fall under the misapprehension that I was not using my Kyōka Suigetsu?" Sosuke asked.

Toshiro lowered onto a rooftop with Momo in his arms.

"Shiro…chan…why?" I heard her ask.

He was quiet for a second and then he started screaming furiously. He charged at Sosuke. Everyone yelled at him, but he didn't pay them any attention.

"You stand utterly defenseless, all of you." Sosuke said.

After he cut Toshiro down, they all came at him and they all failed.

"I won't kill you." Sosuke said as they fell. "You're strong enough that those wounds probably won't even cause you to lose consciousness. Just watch the outcome of this battle as you lie on the ground helplessly." Their blood dripped off his blade.

Suddenly a pillar of fire erupted into the air. Head Captain Yamamoto was in the fire.

"The Head Captain finally shows up, but it's too late. You're the only remaining captain who can still fight. Your death will the end of the Gotei 13. You missed you're opportunity. You shouldn't have come out." Sosuke said.

The old man walked out of the fire, his sword engulfed in flames. "Don't get cocky, boy. Don't think you can beat me."

"I don't think I can beat you. I already have." Sosuke taunted.

"Don't make me laugh!" The old man stabbed at him, but he flash stepped behind him. The old man turned around only to end up with a sword in his gut. The Head Captain grinned and grabbed Sosuke's arm. "I've caught you, Sosuke Aizen."

"Interesting, but now what?" Sosuke asked, not the slightest bit worried. "Is the arm you hold really mine?"  
"You may be able to fool my eyes and hands. But there is no way I could mistake the reiatsu of the Zanpakuto in my gut. You said I lost my chance, but you're wrong. Now is my chance." Yamamoto stated as more pillars of fire began to erupt from all over the battlefield. "Ennetsu Jigoku. This entire battle has been leading up to this moment. You and I will die together in these flames of hell."

"But you don't care if the others die? At this rate the flames will get them all." Sosuke said.

"They are all prepared." The old man stated. "To give one's life to destroy evil, that is the way of the Gotei 13."

"Well I'm not ready to give my life up. Nor am I ready for you to lose yours." I said to Gin and then took off for the old man. "I want to deal with him myself, so let me fight this battle. I want to get revenge for Tia. Ok Unmei?"

_Well, ok. But if I think he's going in for the kill, I'm coming out._

"Ok, but if he manages to get a strike in, don't come out. Everyone gets hit once in a while. It doesn't mean I'm going to die. Please, only if he's going in for the kill and you think I can't handle it. Promise me."

_I really don't like this, Kristen. Let me protect you._

"Let me protect myself for once, please Unmei."

_Oh, alright. Just be careful. _

"Always."

I stopped once I got to where they were. "What, have you forgotten about me already? I'm a little surprised, seeing as how you have a hit out on me. But then again, you'd rather have your captain deal with me as opposed to dealing with me yourself. That sort of makes you seem like a coward, don't you think? Truth is your captains can't handle me. Neither can you for that matter, but if you think you're big enough, come at me." I held my arms out.

"To capture Bandits you must first capture their leader. You are quite a large threat, but a girl like you can be dealt with after this man falls." The old man said.

"Too bad for you that I'm not ready for him to fall."

_Not yet anyways._

"Kristen, I can handle this. Please wait patiently." Sosuke said.

"I've waited long enough."

"Well all right," He walked back, "but make sure you leave him alive, if only barely, the final blow must be by my hands."

_Of course, so he can take the credit._

"Will do. Looks like you have no choice now, old man."

"Hmph. Very well it is as they say, to defeat the wizard you must defeat the dragon first." Yamamoto said.

_So we're dragons now. Should I roar?_

"Heh, the beautiful dragon that is." I said, grabbing him via telekinesis and slinging him to the ground below.

He was right behind me with a blaze of fire in half an instant, but I put the fire out before it could reach me.

"Oh come on now. You're going to have to do better than that." I pushed him away with my telekinesis.

He barely budged. "A child like you could never hope to defeat me. Bakudo 61 Rikujokoro."

The six beams of light slammed into my waist, but I dissipated it. "I'm no child." I was in his head, so I knew the kido was just a distraction. I put my shield up to protect myself and he punched me on the left side of my face above my cheek. My shield proved no good with that attack and the momentum from the punch caused me to lose balance. I began to fall with a ringing in my head from that hard punch.

Sosuke caught me though. "Dear me," he gently put me down. "I should've handled this myself. I wanted to respect your wishes and let you fight, but it seems the Head Captain is a little more dangerous than I thought. Even I could never win a battle of pure strength against him."

"Owww, damnit." I said, my face pounding from the pain. "This face makes me money!" I healed it with Raina's power wondering if he had actually broken my cheek bone. It definitely hurt enough to be broken, I knew that much. "You know, you could help me just a little with your Zanpakuto! No! I'm not done."

"If you're going to fight as sloppily as you are then yes you are done. Get your act together." Sosuke scolded me.

"Maybe if someone would let me fight a little more, I would be ready for him. I can heal. I've got Raina's power. I am fine. Besides I have a secret weapon."

_What the hell? I told you not to use that athame. It's only for him and only if you need it! You never listen!_

"Stubborn as a mule I see. Very well, but don't overdo it." He looked to Yamamoto. "I don't enjoy seeing my goddess maimed. The more damage you do to him, the more I'm going to do you twice over when this is finished."

"Have a little faith in me would you?" I pulled the dagger out of my boot and smirked. "He'll be all good and weakened down for you when I'm finished."

"A ceremonial knife, did you bring that just to defeat the Head Captain? You've got some dedication."

"Maybe I want to be an all powerful goddess just as bad as you want to be a god."

He smirked. "Well you've got a fight to continue." Then he left.

Yamamoto immediately came towards the ground, swinging his sword with both hands, flame imbued.

"Would you put that thing out before you singe my hair or something?" I asked

"Hmph, I suppose regeneration suits one who has teamed up with hollows." The old man said, apparently noticing my face was healed. "It is indeed as they say. She who fights monsters in turn becomes one."

"Much better than being with a bunch of soul reapers. Monster? You haven't seen monster. If I brought her out, you would die on the spot. Be thankful it's just me. So yeah." I flicked my hands and froze him. "I need you to stand still a sec." I backed away. "I'm sure the freeze will wear off once he's stabbed and I don't want to me punched again." I flung the athame into him with my telekinesis. It started to glow as it sucked away some of his power. He unfroze.

"That hardly tickled." He pulled the out dagger and threw it as far as possible. "What did you hope to accomplish with that hmm?"

I held out my hand and summoned the knife with Raina's powers. "Not much, yet."

"Hmph. If you can summon a discarded weapon so easily, next time I shall crush it with my bare hands." He charged his reiatsu around his body and punches forward, sending off a powerful force wave of energy.

I dodged and got close to him. He created fire around his immediate area, but I manipulated it around me and sent the athame back into him with telekinesis.

"Crush it, I dare you. And see if I still can't summon it." I moved away.

"Hmph," He broke it in his bare fist. "I don't understand what the significance of this dagger is to you, but I won't let you continue to use it if it's so important to you." He said with energy in his fist. "Hado number 63 Raikoho!"

A massive wave of yellow energy came at me, but I dissipated it. "You call that a spell? I'll show you a better one. I call upon medusa's bones, turn his flesh into stone." He turned to stone, but I knew it wasn't permanent, so I had to be fast. I flash stepped behind him and when the stone broke, I stabbed him in the back with the knife and flash stepped back away. "Now that was a cool spell. Oh and looks like I got my athame back." I held out my hand to show him.

He looked surprised. His expression read that's not possible. It soon turned into a scowl. "Such impudence. I'll show you a spell you young whippersnapper." He put his palm together like someone praying to god. "King of souls deploy your power upon the mortal world. Strike down with the full extent of your power and let none escape your mighty fury. Nobility is law. Lightning is peace. Judgment is chaos. Blue wing. White Wing. Fly far away and pierce the heavens. Hado number 98, Kami Tamashiken."

A blue circle appeared beneath me, seemingly paralyzing me. I couldn't move. A giant sword descended from above and created a massive explosion. I was able to reduce some of the damage by controlling the energy, but it still hurt me pretty bad. While I was recovering from the attack, Yamamoto came in with an uppercut to my stomach. It sent me into the air and then he brought his fists down in hammer formation down on my back, knocking me back down to the ground.

I put my hand on my stomach. "My baby!" I yelled and quickly began to heal the damage.

"You're pregnant and yet you're here fighting me? You really are a fool. I can kill two demons with one battle." He rushed in preparing to slam me in the chest with his right fist.

I reached up with my hand while still on the ground and grabbed him by the throat telekinetically stopping his attack and making it hard for him to breath.

"You're the fool." I pulled myself up. "You never mess with a mother." I flung him into a building and made the building come crashing down with him still in it. "You're ok, sweetie." I said, putting my hand on my stomach.

The building started to burn and he appeared in a blazing inferno. The debris turned to ash. "This is the power that defeated Captain Kuchiki? Hah! Your attacks are pointless against someone who has trained for more than 1000 years. You can never defeat me." He flash stepped behind me and lifted me up by the neck.

I used Raina's powers to teleport away from him. "Never say never. Let cruelty pain and evil ways follow this villain through all his days. Reverse the torment he creates to turn on him a crueler fate." I chanted.

"You're spells have yet to really affect me. I don't know why you keep wasting time on them. Hado 33 Sokatsui." A burst of blue spiritual energy came at me, but I dissipated it. Once again, it was a distraction. He got within my defenses and went in for a flame imbued punch, but I teleported away.

"Oh it's working. It's an instant karma spell. For a little while, the whole world in now against you. You can't win now. You're karma is just not good enough."

"Telling me I cannot fight fate. How ridiculous. Hado 73 Soren Sokatsui." He created to blue blast with that spell and then created more fire in an attempt to burn me with it. It's to no avail, though.

"You should know by now, kido doesn't really affect me. Oh you can fight it. But winning a fight with fate is never in the cards. She always wins." The fire doesn't even touch me. "If you weren't such a bad man, this spell would have no effect on you. But you've always wanted to kill me, just because you don't understand. You are not God. You do not get to decide who lives or dies."

"Silence. I am the law of the Soul Society. Your death is warranted for your belligerent assault of Captain Kuchiki. This is only Karmic Justice you have wrought upon yourself. You have also allied yourself with Sosuke Aizen. I cannot turn a blind eye to that. Like I said earlier, those who fight monsters in turn become one."

"I joined him, because he does not condemn me. He accepts me. And if you remember it was his 3rd seat that attacked me first and then he got involved. I was merely protecting myself, but I knew that would never be enough. Face it, you want me dead, because I have the power to defeat you and you can't stand it. Oh and this 'demon' I'm carrying belongs to Sosuke, so I'm sure that makes her more of a monster in your eyes, doesn't it? Even though she is completely innocent."

"It seems we have a big misunderstanding. Indeed you did protect yourself but excessive force was not necessary. Even Urahara Kisuke believes your power will grow too powerful for you to eventually control. There are only three ways to seal such a power, either subdue it, eradicate it or seal it. You won't do the first willfully and since you have turned yourself against us, we cannot execute the final option at this point. That only leaves option number 2. You need only step out of this battle and never show yourself before the Gotei 13, in Soul Society, you may still interact with any living world representatives, until such a time arises that Urahara Kisuke has finished analyzing and understanding your power at which point you may return." He held out palm face up. "This is the only proposal of peace I will give to you. Do you accept it?"

_No. You have never been able to control me. They want to get rid of me, it seems. I only protect you. You know that. I don't hurt those who don't deserve it. _

"And what about my baby, you'll still want her dead just because of who she belongs too."

"Children are born of a couple of two. It is regrettable that a child will grow up without its father, but so long as the mother is respectable and well raising of the child I believe I can turn a blind eye to the source of the sperm in this case."

_Don't Kristen. _

I looked at his hand. "And if I refuse?"

"If you're worried that I will betray you, you need not do so. I saw when you healed Vice Captains Hinamori and Matsumoto. Under the guidance of Captain Unohana, your power could become of great benevolence to the Gotei 13. If you also feel I am being too strict, I will listen to any negotiations you may have. If you are reasonable, I will accept. I told a student of mine once that peace attained through conflict is not true peace. Every time I have slaughtered an enemy that was not a hollow, I felt like I failed to carry out true justice. If you do however refuse my demands I will have no choice but to continue this fight."

_No, you have no reason to trust him. And look at that, you would become a great asset to the Gotei 13. Don't lend him your power. This is not a good idea. Listen to me this once. _

"I'm sorry, but the voice in my head says no. I think it's about time I start listening to her. Besides, I can't betray the man I love." I said, not wanted to betray Gin. I had to stand by his side, no matter which way he chose.

"I would like to speak to this 'voice in your head'. According to Urahara Kisuke she is a personality separate from you. I would like to hear why she finds my proposal to be necessary to deny. Is that unreasonable?" The head captain asked.

"I don't care. Your funeral. Unmei, come on out." I called and she did so.

"I'm not taking any chances. Go up there with Aizen and let him..._protect_ you while I'm out." Unmei told me.

I leapt up to where Sosuke was.

"He wants to make peace with me." I said.

"And you turned him down?" Sosuke asked.

"Of course." I smiled at him and he did the same. "He wanted to talk to Unmei, like he's going to talk her into anything. He doesn't know her like we do."

Sosuke didn't say anything. He just watched them.

"My face looks ok, right?" I asked.

He chuckled lightly. "As beautiful as always."

"I'm pretty sure he broke my zygomatic bone with that punch." I rubbed the side of my face softly. "Doesn't he know you don't hit a woman in the face, especially not a pretty one? You're going to get him for that, aren't you?"

"Of course."

I smiled.

"You don't need to be fighting anymore. I think you've had your fill. You just keep smiling and we'll be sitting in the heavens looking down on our kingdom in no time." He said.

**Meanwhile…**

**Unmei's POV**

"So we meet at last." The old man said.

"There is no peace agreement old man. I don't what you plan on accomplishing in talking to me." I said, getting right to the point.

"Are you so inherently violent you would not do what's best for the human you protect? According to Urahara Kisuke's research, he described you as a sentient with the desire to protect Kristen Meadows. How does my request to have you both duck out of this fight interfere with her being protected? Surely I am more trustworthy than Aizen Sosuke. I could tell even you can see what he hides behind his smile."

"Violence is what I do. And I can protect her no matter who we're facing. No one is trustworthy. Neither you nor him. You get on my bad said, you stay on it forever. It's rather simple. There is no room for gray areas in my logic."

"Other than ordering her death because she was on Aizen's side for the sake of our victory have I in particular ever once harmed her? Understand that while I gave out that order at the same time I did not want to kill her. When you came here and demanded to fight me though I had no choice because you threatened me. Do you not believe your hatred is misguided? That because there are members of Soul Society against you that we condemn you? Kurosaki Ichigo and Abarai Renji both came to rescue Kristen Meadows because they believed in her. The girl seems to still be attached to the friends she has made in the Gotei. To me that says that her hatred towards our organization does not include her friends. You say you do not trust Aizen Sosuke, if so why not turn yourself to our side? You don't have to be our allies be like Hirako Shinji in the others band with us to fend off a common enemy."

"My hatred isn't misguided. There are things that you don't know. When you find those things out, everything will change. The way I see it, why not exterminate you now, so I don't have to worry about you turning on me later."

"Or you could tell me said things and we could find out exactly if that's going to become the case." He paused and stared me down. "What have you got to lose? I won't attack until all the cards have been laid out on the table."

"Not a chance. I have nothing to lose, but she does when this gets out. I won't bring that on her right now. You'll have to find out yourself."

"Does this have something to do with Abarai Renji's child?"

"And what makes you ask that?"

"Urahara Kisuke believes, according to his research, that Meadows Kristen's powers are hereditary with the possibility of skipping generations. If you are worried that Abarai Meadows Raina's power would cause us to turn on her, she is protected by the fact that she is the daughter of Abarai Renji. If she is raised properly, we have no reason nor the legal right to turn against her. Even if her power surpasses that of her mother, even if another entity like you appears with her unless an incident actually occurs we cannot take precautionary methods against her because of her father. You can reference the Gotei 13 manual it's all there."

"Rules are made to be broken, so that manual doesn't mean a thing to me. You have no idea what you're dealing with. You just accept what Urahara tells you. What if he's wrong?"

I was very pleased to know that they didn't know about the Nexus. That was something that would be a little hard to figure out.

"I trust Urahara Kisuke to provide me with accurate information. A term of which you seem to have no knowledge of. And we hold the laws of the Gotei 13 to be sacred or rather I do. If no one else in the Gotei, you can trust me to be honorable and just. However if the word 'trust' is not in your dictionary I ask you this. Since you seem to be against Aizen if I were to step out of this fight and leave him to you and Meadows Kristen would you believe me then?"

"I side with no one. You're still the enemy. No matter what you do. I don't change my mind."

"A lone wolf to the very end I see. I hate to say this, but you certainly bring out the worst in Meadows Kristen. She looked like she was ready to submit. I can't understand how you can be so thickheaded to not see reason. Think about the cause. Aizen Sosuke is the larger threat here. Can our squabble at least wait until he is taken care of?"

This man is really set on making peace. I really don't see what it matters now. It never mattered to him before.

_I can't believe I'm about to use this explanation._ I thought.

_Use what explanation? _Kristen asked.

_The whole Aizen is in love with bit. Blah blah blah. _

She laughed in her mind. _You really hate that fact, don't you?_

_Do you even have to ask?_

"You see, Aizen loves her. So I know he won't hurt her, but you on the other hand, don't care about her. I see you as the greater evil at the moment." I explained.

"And what will happen when he wakes up all of a sudden and decides he doesn't love her anymore? Surely you haven't forgotten all the pain he caused her. We of the Gotei helped you two get through the early stages of your confrontation whenever Meadows Kristen was in the world of the living. And this is the thanks we get? It is true that both Aizen and the Gotei have wronged her. But just because Aizen has said he has fallen in love with her, you allow that to become the final word? How can you tell he really means what he says? No matter how he acts or what he does can you really take it for granted that he means what he says? I know I am being hypocritical by asking you to trust me, but look at the big picture of things here."

"Oh, I don't forget. He will die. The thanks you get? You put a hit out on her after she was attacked and defended herself. That is why we are standing here. That is what put us on opposing sides. That wasn't my fault. And about his feelings, you can just ask him about that. You don't understand my logic and that is fine with me. I don't have to explain myself to you."

"My blows to Meadows Kristen were an act of self-defense. My proclamation to have her killed was because she was siding with the enemy. At that time I did not have all of the facts. With a better understanding of the situation even I can understand when I am fighting a battle that serves no purpose."

"It's just too late now. You should have all the facts before you decide to have someone's life taken. This discussion is over."

"Very well." He took a stance. "I will not hold back."

Just then, Wonderweiss walked up to Yamamoto from behind. He was in his resurrection form. The kid looked like a freak, but so did most when they were in their true forms. His shoulders and thighs were significantly larger, with the shoulders popping out upwards. His arms and legs were much skinnier than before. The five holes in his abdomen had two or three lines in the center, all except the middle one. His face was covered from the upper half by a tall mask with three small horns.

"I think I'll let the kid take it from here. I mean, his sole purpose is to fight you. Who am I to take away that purpose?" I said before taking off into the sky back towards Kristen.

The instant karma spell had probably already played out by now. So I figured the old man would fare well in his fight against the kid, especially since his karma wasn't working against him anymore. I would need to tell Kristen about what I was told on the law. It would put her more at ease to know that Raina would be safe because of Renji. Who would have thought that idiot would be the reason for her safety? Maybe he could get a hold of that manual for me, so I could look and see exactly how that whole thing worked. I wasn't about to trust the Soul Society, but this would help Kristen. Anything that helped her would make me happy.

She really made me proud in fighting the Head Captain. She is getting better. She is so strong and beautiful. I know she would be stronger if she got to fight more, but I can barely stand to see her do so. My job is to protect her. That was supposed to be all I did, along with teaching and guiding her. I wish I understood the way she made me feel. I wish I could just tell her. I wish I could hold her and kiss her like Gin does. It makes me so mad when she runs to him. I want to be the one she runs to.

Damnit! Why am I thinking about this? I'm on the battlefield. My head should be in the game. Sometimes I hate the things she does to me.

* * *

**Author's notes: Special thanks to draconichero19 who helped me with the fight between Old man yama and Kris. He wrote everything Yama said and all his moves. He also did Aizen for bit as well. I keep forgetting to tell you guys that I commissioned a wonderful artist to draw Kristen and Aizen. I have put the picture up on my deviantart. My name on there is the same as the one on here: shorty35565. I'll also put the link to the pic on my profile, cuz idk if it will show up on here. I've very proud of that picture, she did an amazing job! Check it out if you'd like**.


	60. At Wit's End

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach

**Chapter 60**

_**At Wit's End**_

Unmei returned to my body and I stood by Sosuke to watch Wonderweiss serve his purpose.

_You didn't fight him. I thought for sure you would. _I thought to Unmei.

_Well, I was going to, but then the kid showed up. I thought I should let him do his thing. This was the moment he was made for. _She said.

_You could have fought with him. _

_That battle would have ended before it started if I would have fought. _

_He's tough, Unmei. Were you not paying attention when I was fighting him?_

_Of course I was. He was tough for you, but that doesn't mean he would have been for me. The guy is strong, I know. But when you rip a person's heart straight from their chest, it doesn't matter how strong they are, they will fall. _

Unmei sure was confident, which made me worry. That could be her downfall. I hoped it wasn't, though.

Yamamoto turned around and made to stab Wonderweiss, but the boy caught his sword. The sound of his hand touching the blade was like that of fire being put out. The flames on his sword were put out and the pillars of fire all disappeared. The Head Captain looked confused.

"Shall I tell you?" Sosuke asked. "Your Ryujin Jakka is the strongest Zanpakuto. That is indisputable. In a fair fight, you would probably be more powerful than me. But by discarding everything else and concentrating on just one aspect, even the strongest can be defeated. His name is Wonderweiss. He is the only modified Arrancar and the name of his resurreccion is Extinguir. He was created to extinguish the flames of your Ryujin Jakka. For that single power, he lost his speech, knowledge, memories and even reason."

"Lost them? You mean you robbed them from him." Yamamoto said.

"This is all the will of the Hogyoku. You're helpless before the power that Wonderweiss traded everything for. Farewell, Genryusai Yamamoto." Sosuke took may hand and began to walk away. "Go, Wonderweiss." I turned my head to see what would happen.

Wonderweiss ran at the old man, but Yamamoto literally punched a hole in his gut which sent him flying. He flew right passed Sosuke and me, straight into a building.

"Do you think you can beat me just because I can't use Ryujin Jakka? You're naïve. I'm astounded by how foolish you are. Have you forgotten that I have lead the Gotei 13 for a thousand years? In a thousand years, there has been no Shinigami stronger than me." Yamamoto explained and then flash stepped right in front Sosuke. Sosuke put his arm in front of me, as if he was trying to protect me. Yamamoto punched toward Sosuke, but Wonderweiss came out of nowhere to block it. When the dust settled, Wonderweiss began to regenerate his wound.

"I didn't hold back. You're a tough one." Yamamoto said, blood dripping down his arm. He removed the top of his robe, revealing scares all over his body. "This may hurt. Are you ready?"

"Ahhhh." Was all Wonderweiss could say.

"Oh, that's right. He took the power of speech from you." Yamamoto said before Wonderweiss sonidoed in front of him and made to punch him.

Yamamoto jumped away. "Not a single movement is wasted. You have indeed been modified." He punched down at Wonderweiss, causing an explosion.

Wonderweiss jumped away, unscathed. Yamamoto flash stepped in front of him. Wonderweiss punched, but the old man flash stepped away and behind him. He then punched the young Arrancar, sending him crashing into the ground below. Wonderweiss came back, screaming and unleashed a barrage of punches on the old man. Yamamoto blocked every single one and got behind the child. Suddenly an arm came out of Wonderweiss's shoulder and grabbed at Yamamoto. The old man grabbed the arm and broke it in two pieces. Wonderweiss held both Yamamoto's arms in places and a ton of arms popped out from his shoulders. He punched at Yamamoto with all his arms, all the while screaming. Sosuke and I watched from the ground below.

"I never knew he had it in him." I said as we watched. "He always looked so innocent."

"Appearances can be deceiving. You should know that better than anyone." Sosuke stated.

"Yeah. I hope he doesn't die."

"If he does, he will have served his purpose."

"You don't care if he dies?"

_Of course not. Have you forgotten what he did to Tia already? He doesn't care about any of his subordinates. _Unmei said.

"This is a war, Kristen. People will die. There is nothing I can do about that. If I came in caring about everyone, like you do, I would be beat down by now. You are the only one I care about out here. You should be the same way. Don't let other's deaths effect you so much."

I was silent. I couldn't say anything to that. I wasn't as heartless as him.

Yamamoto tore off Wonderweiss's arms. "At least you no longer look like a child. Now I can kill you without regret."

"Kill him? No." I started to go help, but Sosuke caught me by the arm.

"You've fought him already. You're not going to again." He said firmly and let go of my arm. "Think about our child."

I submitted, even though I didn't want to. He was right about the last thing. I needed to think about Paizley. Fighting while pregnant was stupid; I don't know why I fought the old man to start with. I would have to watch him destroy Wonderweiss.

Yamamoto charged his reiatsu and the wind picked up. He flashed stepped in front of Wonderweiss and punched him in the stomach with both fists. He called to technique Sokotsu. Wonderweiss's midsection started to crack, as did his whole body. The remaining pieces of his body fell to the ground.

"How pitiful. He didn't take away your feelings, did he?" Yamamoto said and then turned to Sosuke and I. "How cruel. I can tell from the look on her face that she feels it was too."

I just looked down.

"She doesn't feel it was cruel. You just killed her friend. That's why she looks sad." Sosuke put a hand on my shoulder. "Souls that become hollows have no meaning. What is so cruel about giving one a meaning? You are the cruel one to have smashed that soul to pieces and I believe she would agree with me on that."

"I have no interest in your foolish arguments. Say what you will now." Yamamoto came to the ground with us and assumed a stance. "But soon it will be all over."

"Foolish arguments, eh? You take my words lightly and you do not listen to what I say." Sosuke said.

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked.

"I want you to remember my words. I said Extinguir was created to seal your Ryujin Jakka. By 'seal' I mean that new flames are sealed within your sword. But is that all? There were already flames that you had released. Now where were those flames sealed?" Sosuke asked.

Wonderweiss's head was lying behind Yamamoto and could see it start to swell. Yamamoto turned to see it as well.

"You are wise, Head Captain. If all your power were to explode indiscriminately in a instant, I'm sure you know what would happen." Sosuke said as the head started to explode.

I put my shield up to protect me from the blast. Fire and debris blew past us. Sosuke just stood beside me, hands in his pockets, not phased. When the blast subsided and the smoke cleared, there was a large crater in front of us. Yamamoto was lying the middle, panting.

Sosuke started clapping. "Containing such an explosion is an impressive feat. No wonder you're the leader of the Gotei 13. If you hadn't absorbed the blast, your flames would have destroyed this weak barrier you created, and an area many time larger than this tiny city would have turned to ash. I'm grateful, Genryusai Yamamoto. Thanks to you, my world was protected."

"You…bastard." The old man said and then collapsed.

Sosuke stared at him for a second. "Wait here." Then he proceeded into the crater. He drew his sword when he reached the bottom. "To you, I will not say 'I will not kill you'. You are the very history of Soul Society itself and as such, you alone will die by my sword." Sosuke raised his sword, but the old man grabbed his ankle.

"How many times must I tell you, boy? You are naïve." The old man's arm started to crack. "Hado 96 Ittokaso!" A huge pillar of fire erupted into the ground in the shape of a katana tip.

Everything in the surrounding area was caught in it and so was I. I put my shield up for protection. Then Sosuke came out of nowhere, grabbed me around the waist and pulled us both into safety, which was on a rooftop. He looked like he had taken a little damage from the attack.

"Are you unharmed?" He asked, panting.

"I'm fi…." He pushed me away before I could even finish my sentence.

I looked up and noticed Ichigo was in his mask, releasing a Getsuga Tensho.

"Why do I suddenly feel the urge to say my hero?"

_You better not. _

Sosuke reached for his sword but he didn't get it up in enough time to block. The Getsuga Tensho tore right into Sosuke and right through the building. Sosuke had a large gash across his shoulder.

_He sacrificed himself for me. I was never expecting that. _I thought.

_Oh my god! He didn't sacrifice shit! He knew he wasn't going to die from that attack! _Unmei yelled.

_But he took a nasty gash. _

_Are you forgetting everything he has done? What about Tia and Momo? Don't tell me this is going to make all that ok!_

_N-no, it doesn't. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all. _

_Please don't say it was sweet. I cannot handle you thinking about him in that way! _

Ichigo was about to release another Getsuga Tensho, but Sosuke was able to flash step out of the way this time. Somehow Ichigo saw his movement and turned on a dime, releasing it towards him again. Sosuke blocked and when the energy cleared their blades were against each others. Sosuke smiled and laughed slightly.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked in a distorted voice. I noticed that when the Vizard wore their masks, they sounded kind of weird.

"You failed to kill me, Ichigo Kurosaki. That was the last time you'll find me open." Sosuke said.

"It was good enough. I wounded you." Ichigo said, determined.

"Wounded? You call this wounded?" Glowing purple cracks started to come across the gash, causing it to glow.

"Instant regeneration?" I questioned to myself.

Sosuke seemed to have heard me. "This isn't instant regeneration, my dear. Did you think I would hollowfy myself?" He broke away from Ichigo's sword. He was close enough to me now where I could see his chest. His clothing had been torn to reveal it. In the center of his chest was this purple orb. It looked so familiar.

**Flashback**

"This is what I wanted to show you." Aizen said.

A blue cylinder came up from the floor. He touched it and it opened. Inside was small, light purplish spherical stone. It gave me a weird sensation.

"You can sense it can't you? It's the Hogyoku. Its sleep has been disrupted and it will awaken soon. Without the Hogyoku it is impossible to transform hollows into Arrancars or make the King's key."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"To prove that I trust you." He said as he walked toward me. "Now I want your trust."

**End Flashback**

It was the Hogyoku that was embedded in his chest. The glowing cracks were coming from it. It was healing him. Ichigo didn't catch on as quickly. Aizen pulled the remains of his shirt open so Ichigo could see it better.

"That's…"Ichigo had figured it out.

"It's the Hogyoku." Sosuke stated.

I had this urge to touch it. I didn't know how Sosuke would react, but I reached out for it anyways. He caught my hand, but placed it on the Hogyoku in his chest. He put his hand on top on mine.

"This is what will give us the power to rise to the heavens and claim our throne." He said.

My eyes shut, suddenly and I had a premonition.

"What did you see?" Sosuke asked when I opened my eyes.

"I saw us…as gods. We were so powerful. I can still feel how powerful I was. I've never felt anything like that."

_Kristen?_

"I wouldn't even need Unmei anymore. I wouldn't need any protection."

_Kristen?_

Sosuke smiled. "That was an incredible feeling." I continued.

_Listen to me, damnit! _Unmei screamed in my head. _Do not let the hunger for power consume you. You have plenty. You have all that you need. _

"I could protect Raina then and Paizley. No one would be able to hurt us. How can I have all that I need when I don't feel that I can protect my family?"

_I can protect you and them._

"It's my job though."

"You're right. It is a parent's job to protect their offspring. Whatever Unmei is telling you, you need not listen. She needs you to need her. If you didn't need her, she wouldn't have a purpose. But this is about you, it's about us. She's not involved." Sosuke said.

_No, this is about him and his quest. You had nothing to do with this until he dragged you in it. These are his goals, Kristen. You don't want this. _

"Maybe I just thought I didn't. What if I really do?"

_How can you ask that? I know you better than anyone. You don't! _

"I'm not so sure of that anymore."

_What about Momo or Rangiku? How about when he killed Tia?_

"I-I don't know. What about my family? I could protect them all. It would feel so good to never have to worry."

_I can't believe I'm about to say this. What about Gin?_

His name rang in my head when Unmei said it. I took my hand off the Hogyoku. Just the mention of his name knocked me off my power trip. I couldn't let Sosuke coax me into believing in his goals.

"It seems that it is too late, Ichigo Kurosaki. She just took a glimpse into the future and we succeed." Sosuke touched his wound. "So this is your reiatsu. It's wonderful. You've come a long way, just as I expected."

He then went on explain that everything that had happened since Ichigo met Rukia was all a part of his plan. Ichigo was blown away. Honestly, I would have been too if I have found out the same thing.

_Sosuke has way too much time on his hands. I thought he was just stalking you, but no. He's also been stalking Ichigo. _Unmei said.

Ichigo had had enough, he came at Sosuke, but Sosuke stopped his blade with his bare hand.

"Don't disappoint me. You're power should be stronger than this." Sosuke let Ichigo's sword fall. "Are my words so unbelievable?"

"Of course they are." Ichigo said.

"But it's the truth." Sosuke said.

"LIAR!" Ichigo yelled. "You're saying all those battles were your doing? You planned it all? Who would believe that?"

"I suppose it is only to be expected. You have my pity. There is no such thing as 'truth' or 'lies' in this world; there never has been. There are only plain, hard facts. And yet, all beings who exist in this world take only those 'facts' that are convenient to them, and take them to be the 'truth'. They do so because they know no other way to live. However, for those powerless beings that make up the majority of this world it is those 'facts' that are inconvenient for their own self-affirmation that make up the real 'truth'." Sosuke explained.

Their conversation continued and it turned out Sosuke knew about Ichigo since he was born.

_Now that's a dedicated stalker. _Unmei joked.

"You were special from the moment you were born. After all you're a human and a…" Sosuke was cut off by someone swinging at him. He dodged and the person stood by Ichigo. That's when I recognized him. It was Isshin, Ichigo's father. I was shocked.

_You know him? _Unmei asked.

_Yeah. It's Ichigo's dad. _

_So he's human and Shinigami. _

_I lived with them for a bit and even worked for him. How did I not know?_

_That's a good question. He has captain class reiatsu. How could you not notice that?_

_Hey, don't yell. I wasn't very good with my powers at the time. I hadn't even had them long. I couldn't sense it that well. _

"You talk too much, Aizen." Isshin said, before turning his attention to me. "Well now this is unexpected. I don't normally see my former employees working with my enemies."

"Uh..." I dropped my head. I was ashamed. Ichigo, for the most part, knew I wasn't against him. Isshin didn't know that though. I had no way to explain it to him while Sosuke was here. I cared what he thought about me.

_Show some spine, would you? Whether or not you know the guy is no reason to hang your head. _Unmei said.

"So we're you Aizen's spy the entire time you were in my house? Kisuke told me you weren't on a side, but at the time, had you already chosen your fate?" Isshin asked.

"N-no, I wasn't. I promise."

_You don't understand, Unmei. He took me in when I had no place to go. His daughters looked up to me because their mother had passed away. I don't want him thinking badly of me. _I thought to Unmei.

"Well I didn't know you that long so I can't tell whether or not I can take your word for it, all I know is your standing next to him now, so if you're going to take up arms against me I don't have much of a choice do I? Although I'd rather not harm someone as beautiful as you." Isshin said. I had never seen him this serious before. I didn't like the fact that he couldn't take my word. He treated me like family when I was living there.

_People are different during battle, Kristen. Trusting someone in a regular situation and trusting someone with your life are two different things. At least you got a compliment though. _Unmei explained.

"You really don't want to fight me. Trust me." I warned, but not as a threat. I just didn't want to fight him or hurt him.

"Yeah I can tell, you're reiatsu has increased significantly." He said and then turned to Ichigo, who looked just as dumbstruck as I had.

He head butted Ichigo and then took off away from us.

_My reiatsu has increased? He knew. He knew about me the whole time and I knew nothing. _I thought.

_Well judging from his reiatsu and the haori tied around his arm, I'd say he was a captain. They have a passive ability for sensing reiatsu. He couldn't help but sense yours. _

_Well this changes things. How am I supposed to let him know that I'm not really his enemy? I doubt Ichigo will say anything, because it looks like he just found out as well. _

_I have no idea. _

_This could only get worse by Kisuke and Yoruichi showing up._

_

* * *

_**Author's note: draconichero19 was Isshin, thank u for that. I'm sry guys, i feel like i'm giving you just a whole bunch of cannon stuff that u already know. Just bare with me, please, and we'll get to where she plays a bigger part in the story line, i promise. Review please =]**


	61. The Art of Breaking

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach

**Chapter 61**

_**The Art of Breaking**_

Sosuke walked to the edge of the rooftop. "Keeping his distance, I see. Wise decision. I suppose it's in their blood."

I stayed behind, still pretty stunned about Isshin being a soul reaper. This façade was getting hard. I hoped this would end soon, before it got any harder.

"You were surprised, weren't you?" Sosuke asked, not looking back at me.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I'm not that great at sensing reiatsu."

"It may not be that. He hid his reiatsu. He placed a pretty powerful barrier."

I didn't say anything. I looked off in the distance; the breeze blowing through my hair.

"It bothers you, doesn't it?" Sosuke asked, looking back at me this time.

"I…well, kind of."

He turned his head back. "I hope you're not regretting your decision."

_I love how he isn't even looking at you. _Unmei said sarcastically.

"I'm not." I said right after he finished his sentence, right as Unmei spoke. I still heard her though.

"That was a quick answer."

"It's because I'm sure."

He turned his head back towards me.

"I want to be on your side." I said, looking him straight in the eye. "I'm having your child. If I didn't want this, I wouldn't be here."

He smiled slightly. "I'm glad." He turned his head back again.

_You're becoming a pretty good liar. _Unmei said.

_I guess so, considering I'm going crazy on the inside._

_I know. I'm in here too. _

Gin suddenly appeared next to me. I was happy to see him. Just knowing he was here and still alive put me at ease a bit.

"You've been a spectator for quite a while there, Gin." Sosuke said, obviously noticing his reiatsu.

"I ain't a spectator. I just didn't think ya needed any help." Gin said.

"I see." Sosuke said.

It was quiet for a second and then Ichigo came out of nowhere. He swung his sword at Gin, but Gin blocked. My instinct was to send Ichigo away with telekinesis. Even though I did care about Ichigo and didn't want to see him hurt, I loved Gin and I wanted even more not to see him hurt. I held back though. I had to have faith in Gin that he was strong enough to protect himself. I mean, I knew he was strong. Gin's very strong. It's just Ichigo had enormous reiatsu and it seemed to be continuously rising. I couldn't help but be a little worried.

The fraction of the building that Sosuke was standing on suddenly split from the rest of the building and started to fall. Isshin jumped onto the piece that Sosuke was on, thumped him on the shoulder and sent him flying into several buildings. Isshin went after him, but I couldn't exactly see what was going on. There was a giant arc of yellow kido that came from their direction. I didn't know who it came from though. I wasn't actually interested in their fight anyway. Isshin seemed strong, strong enough to hold his own against Sosuke.

Ichigo and Gin were on the ground below me. It was this fight that I was focused on.

"We fought like dis once before, do ya 'member? When I cut off Jidanbo's arm, ya got all mad and attacked me." Gin said.

"Jidanbo? Who's that?" I asked Unmei.

_He's one of the four gate guardians of the Seireitei. _

"I 'member thinking you were such an interestin' kid." Gin continued.

"I don't remember that." Ichigo said.

"Liar. Are ya tryin' ta provoke me?" Gin asked.

"That's not it. I'm not saying that I don't remember your sword. I'm saying I don't remember your heart. When I cross swords with someone, I can understand a little what they're thinking. I don't mean I can read their thoughts or anything, but I can tell why they're fighting, what they want from me, or whether they're looking down on me or not. I'm too caught up in the fight while it's going on, but I notice after it's over. The stronger my opponents are, the stronger their hearts are conveyed." Ichigo explained.

"What are ya, a poet?" Gin asked, jokingly.

"Shut up." Ichigo retorted. "It wasn't like that with you. You may have fought me then, but you didn't really see me. I don't what you did see, though."

"What?" Gin asked. "Ya know, I thought you were interestin' before, but now yer just creepy."

"You're one to talk." Ichigo said.

_Amen to that, Ichigo. _

"I think I understand now why Captain Aizen is so interested in ya. Do ya know how far my Shinso can extend?" Gin asked, holding out his wakizashi.

"No, I don't." Ichigo answered.

"A hundred sword lengths. Dat's why when I was little they called me Hyapponzashi." Gin explained.

_That means hundred-span, in case you didn't know._

"Since when do you speak Japanese?"

_I guess this is something you wouldn't know about me, since it's never came up. I'm omniliguistic._

"You know every language?"

_It's not that I know every language per se. It's actually an ability._

"An ability?"

_Yes. Omnilingualism is the ability to understand any language without prior knowledge. _

"So you can speak any language?"

_If I wanted to, yes. _

"I wasn't asking." Ichigo said in a rather irritated tone.

"Well then, how far do ya think my bankai can extend?" Gin asked, holding his Zanpakuto up close to his face.

"I didn't come here to play twenty questions." Ichigo firmly said.

"Oh, do ya give up? How boring. Fine. I'll just have ta tell ya in measurements so you'll understand. It's 13 kilometers." Gin said with his usually smile.

_That's a little over 8 miles. I don't remember reading about it being __**that**__ long in the book. _I thought.

_He lies, Kristen. _

"It doesn't really register when ya just hear the number, does it? So let me demonstrate." Gin held out his wakizashi. "Here I go and this time I won't hold back." He pointed his sword towards the ground, surged his reiatsu and took a stance. "Bankai." He opened his eyes. "Kamishini no Yari." The blade began to glow and in an instant several buildings were cut in half. He swung it at Ichigo, but Ichigo got his blade up to block. The force proved too much for him though as he was slide back a few feet. Gin's smile faded when he realized his attack had been blocked.

"Why do you look surprised?" Ichigo asked. "A bankai can always be stopped by another bankai, right?" He sent off a Getsuga Tensho as he pushed Gin's sword away. I gasped when it hit him.

The dust cleared and Gin had blood dripping down one side of his face. "Ya know, ya really are a creepy kid. How scary. I'd better finish ya off now while I still have a chance. Yer going ta be trouble." Gin held his weapon in front of his face. "Now. The question is how shall I do it? You stopped my bankai easily." He held his sword out. "I guess I'll just have to fight normally." He lunged at Ichigo.

Ichigo blocked and Gin started swinging at him rapidly. He was so fast that I couldn't really keep up with his movements.

"Dat's quiet a sword. I'm afraid it might break mine."

"Whatever you say! Go ahead and break it then!" Ichigo yelled.

They kept trading blows until Gin jumped up in the air and double back flipped away. When he landed, he pointed his sword at Ichigo and extended it. It sliced Ichigo's shoulder open. Gin tried to bring the blade down into Ichigo, but he dodged. Once Ichigo gained his footing, he took off for Gin and tried to stab him, but Gin retracted it and blocked. Then he jumped up onto the platform that I had moved to in order to see the fight better.

"Just as I thought, the scariest thing about your bankai isn't the length or its destructive power. It's how fast you can extend it." Ichigo stated. "I thought about it. There was no reason to tell me the length. In fact, you would have had the advantage if you hadn't. And there was no reason to go swinging your sword around and splitting the town in two. If you'd come right at me, you would have had the advantage. So the only reason for you to do all that was to distract me from noticing how fast it extended. Am I wrong?"

"Well I guess ya got me. I'll show ya how fast Kamishini no Yari can extend." Gin stuck his blade in between his arm and side, then clapped. "Did ya hear dat? It's 500 hundred times dat speed." He put his hand on the hilt of his weapon. "Kamishini no Yari isn't the longest Zanpakuto. It's the fastest." He pulled it out of the spot he put it in. "And now dat ya know, there's no way you can win." He was about to take a stance, but I flicked my hands up and froze Ichigo.

_Way to go with the selective freezing there. You're getting the hang of this power. _

Gin noticed almost instantly. I walked up to him.

"What did ya do dat for?" He asked.

"You're bleeding." I said, moving his hair out to the way to reveal the wound. "I want to heal it."

He smiled. "Ya always feel the need ta take care of me, huh?"

"Yeah, sorry. I think it might be the motherly instinct I've gotten since Raina came along." I laughed slightly.

"It could be dat. Or maybe it's 'cause ya love me. Never know." He grinned.

I smiled back at him and put my hand over the wound. When it closed up, I wiped the blood off the side of his face.

He shook his head. "What am I gonna do with ya, Kristen-san?" He joked.

"Love me." I smiled.

"Well I already do dat."

I looked at him longingly and wished that this was all over.

_Enough with the goo goo eyes. The freeze should be wearing off soon. _Unmei warned.

I touched his arm lightly. "Be careful, please."

"Ya know I will."

When the freeze wore off, Gin took his stance and extended his blade again. Ichigo blocked and Gin began striking rapidly again.

"Why can't those freezes last longer?" I whined.

_Stop whining. They will when you've learned how to use it better. What in the world would you have done if it had lasted longer? You weren't really going to try to have sex with him on the battlefield, were you?_

"Of course not! Where did that come from?"

_I am inside of you, Kristen. I can tell how you're feeling. You can't tell me that you didn't want to. _

"Maybe I want him, but I sort of always do, so that is nothing new. I certainly wasn't going to try that here though. I'm not an idiot."

Gin took a stance like he was about to extend his blade and Ichigo jumped back. "Just kidding." Gin said and flashed stepped to him, clanging his blade against Ichigo's. He reared back and slashed at Ichigo, but it was swatted away. Gin jumped back, with Ichigo following. Gin took his stance and one again, Ichigo jumped back and readied himself. Gin laughed. "You're too jumpy."

"You bastard! I swear I'll break your sword!" Ichigo yelled.

"Fine. Try it if ya can." Gin taunted.

Gin was having fun messing with Ichigo. It was kind of cute.

Ichigo lunged at Gin, but was met by an extended blade. Their fight had caused us to move around. I was following behind them. Gin sent Ichigo into a building. Even thought Ichigo was blocking the actual blade, the force was still enough to send him crashing into it. I noticed Sosuke and Isshin standing close by. I guess we'd stumbled onto their fight.

"I'm surprised you stopped it. Not bad for a fluke." Gin said when Ichigo came to where we were.

"What're you calling a stupid fluke?" Ichigo asked.

Gin ignored him. "Sorry, Captain Aizen. Did we interrupt your conversation?"

_Do you feel that? The Hogyoku. Something is about to happen. _

"No, the conversation has just ended." Sosuke said, as this white substance emanated from the Hogyoku.

Ichigo and Isshin started to argue in their typical fashion.

The white substance had begun to wrap itself around Sosuke as he decided to let them know what was going on. "Honestly, it was named the Hogyoku, the breakdown sphere with reason. It has the power to destroy the line that separates god from man." A red beam pierced Sosuke through his shoulder, cutting him short. "So you've come, Kisuke Urahara."

I looked to see Kisuke standing on a fallen building.

"No…" I whispered to myself.

_I guess you jinxed yourself._

"It's been a long time Mr. Aizen and that's a really extraordinary form." Kisuke said and then glanced at me momentarily. I was happy he didn't say anything, made things easier. I did wonder where Yoruichi was though. If he was here, no doubt she was somewhere close.

"This is nothing. Midway through evolution is always ugly." Sosuke said.

"No one said that you are ugly." Kisuke said.

_I have. He's ugly. _

"It's just that you finally fused with the Hogyoku." Kisuke continued.

"This isn't a fusion. Please use the word 'subdue'." Sosuke advised. "The Hogyoku you failed to master has just found its new master."

_Failed to master? Kisuke had the Hogyoku before Sosuke? _I asked Unmei telepathically.

_Kisuke Urahara created the Hogyoku. He embedded it in Rukia's soul and Aizen retrieved it from her._

_What? How come I'm always left out and have to find out information at the worst time?_

_I didn't think it was relevant as to where it came from, just that Aizen has it. _

_Of course, you only give me what you think is relevant._

_Why should I waste time telling you everything I know, when half of it doesn't matter? It's only logical to tell you what matters._

I sighed.

"Unable to master, this is true if you're talking about the past." Kisuke answered.

"The past? Aren't you going to admit defeat? No, that shouldn't be the question." Sosuke flash stepped to Kisuke, stabbing him in the chest. "Because you've already lost your chance to command the Hogyoku."

Kisuke's body burst like a balloon and the real Kisuke appeared behind Sosuke. "Rikujōkōrō." The 6 beams slammed into Sosuke's midsection.

"I've seen this in Yammy's battle reports. How careless of me. I never thought you would use this cheap trick. So what are you going to do with me now that you've constricted me this meager Bakudo?" Sosuke inquired.

Kisuke smirked. "Why do you think I should settle with this type of Bakudo? Bakudo 63  
Sajo Sabaku." A glowing rope of energy wrapped around Sosuke. "Bakudo 79 Kuyo Shibari." Eight black holes surrounded Sosuke and emitted spiritual energy. A ninth black hole manifested in his chest. "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired."

"Think I'll let you use that Hado?" Sosuke asked.

"Too late. Hado 91 Senjū Kōten Taihō." Several spears of light shoot toward Sosuke and ended with an explosion.

I was a little stunned. I hadn't seen anyway fight Sosuke this way. Kisuke really seemed to be getting the better of him.

"Mr. Aizen, you really became careless because of your new found power." Kisuke said.

"You're right." Sosuke said, coming from behind Kisuke. The white substance had almost completely covered his body. Half of his face was even covered. I definitely wasn't finding him that attractive anymore. Sosuke slashed Kisuke across the chest with his bare hand. "Allow me to be careless. As I have the need to not be. I can feel the strength of the Hogyoku in my body. It exceeds my old self. I'm not invincible. So I don't have the need to dodge a level 90 kido."

My heart sunk at the words invincible. I started having a mini freak out.

_Invincible! Really? Come on now! How the hell are we suppose to kill him now? We waited too long!_ I thought to Unmei

_Calm down. He just thinks he's invincible. That doesn't mean he is though. I will take care of this, Kristen, when the time comes. _

_When is going to be the time?_

_I'll know when it comes. _

_You are driving me crazy!_

"I'm not talking about dodging the kido." Kisuke said. "If it were the old you, you wouldn't have been letting me try my attacks one by one would you?" Spiritual energy cuffs formed around Sosuke's wrists. Sosuke actually looked shocked.

_Looks like he can be caught off guard. So much for knowing everything, huh Aizen?_

"This is a seal; it seals the reiatsu flowing out of your palms. So you will be blasted by your own reiatsu." Kisuke said, as a pillar of light enveloped Sosuke.

"Is he…" I asked, but Kisuke cut me off.

"It'd be cute if that was all it took to finish things. But if that were the case, then he'd be like every other monster. He'll be back any minute now."

The smoke cleared from the explosion and just as Kisuke had said, he was there, unscathed. His face was now completely covered with that white substance. He was wearing a while cloak that split into four sections near the waist. There was a cross in the middle of the cloak, showing where the Hogyoku was embedded.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, stepping backwards, closer to Gin.

_Yeah, cause_ _so going to be able to protect you, Kristen. _Unmei said sarcastically.

I didn't care though. I felt safe being closer to him.

Sosuke landed on the ground. "Using a 90 level kido as a decoy to draw my attacks in order to seal my insides with your own originally developed technique. Had your opponent not been me…no, had your opponent not been my Hogyoku conquered self that would have ended the battle." Sosuke began pulling the seals out of his wrist. "However, unfortunately for you the Hogyoku you created was beyond your comprehension." He held up the seal. "Ergo this technique you most likely created solely for your battle with me was also incapable of reaching me." Sosuke's taunting prompted Kisuke to unsheathe his sword. "Since techniques do not work, you intend to come at me with power? So be it."

Isshin came at Sosuke from behind, with the intention of swinging his sword. Sosuke kicked his sword away by contorting his body in an extremely weird position.

_Looks like you're not the only flexible one now. _Unmei joked.

_Ha ha_

Sosuke kicked at Kisuke who blocked with his sword. Somehow Isshin had manages to tied something around his foot and Kisuke did the same thing with one of his wrists. They were on opposing side, pulling.

"What mockery is this?" Sosuke asked.

Suddenly Yoruichi came from above with armor on her arms and legs. I knew it was only a matter of time before she showed up. There was an explosion upon her impact with Sosuke. Yoruichi punched and kicked at him.

"How's that? A little…" She started to say but Kisuke began yelling at her to get out of the way.

Sosuke busted the armor off Yoruichi's left leg.

"What's wrong? This cannot be the end already, can it?" Sosuke taunted. "I would hurry up and make your next move if I were you. For I plan on crushing you one by one into tiny fragments down to the very last remnant." He had cracks in his body and face, no doubt from Yoruichi. "The number of ways you have all thought up to try and defeat me is proof of your strength and effort. And also, the amount of hope you have. Therefore what I must do is crush every single one of them. Now, go ahead and make your next move."

Kisuke and Yoruichi got into a little argument about how the armor was suppose to be hierro resistant. I was happy Yoruichi was fine though. Gin pulled me aside to where Ichigo was. It was a little bit away from the actual fight. Ichigo's eyes were huge and he was very engrossed in the fight.

"Sure dis is ok? Yer back's wide open, y'know?" Gin asked Ichigo.

Ichigo turned around quickly.

"Aww, chill out. I was just joking." Gin sat on some rubble. "Wanna slack off a little?"

"Wha-what are you saying?" Ichigo asked.

"What's de big deal? Let's watch. It's no use anyway. I've been with Captain Aizen for a long time now, but it's de first time I've seen somethin' like dat. Well, I suppose dat's a given since he went and absorbed the Hōgyoku while we weren't paying attention. You get it, right? There ain't nothin' more ta be done. You an' all them folks are gonna get killed and that'll be all she wrote."

"You think I'll let that happen?" Ichigo asked with determination.

"Nice one. I thought you'd say dat."

"Also, with Aizen the way he is now, how can you even be sure what's going to happen to yourself?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh my, I didn't think you'd say _dat._" Gin said getting up. "De way you phrased dat makes it seem like yer own death is a given. Could it be dat somewhere inside you've already given up on dis battle?"

Ichigo didn't respond.

Gin drew his sword. "Well, dat's some real bull shit. I thought you'd have a little more in ya, but I guess yer just a kid after all. Those insides of yours sure are brittle." He positioned his sword in front of his chest. "Well dis won't do. Can't go and let some coward be beaten by Captain Aizen, now can I?"

Both his hands gripped his wakizashi that was positioned in the center of his chest. "Kamishini no Yari, Buto." The blade extended so fast that I couldn't even see it. Ichigo managed to dodge somehow. "Kamishini no Yari, Buto Renjin." A fury of strikes were released in rapid succession. Ichigo summoned his mask, but still wasn't able to keep up. He knelt down, panting. "Are ya really dis weak? And with a mask ta boot. Dat's all the juice yer hollowfication's got? Back then, you were much scarier."

There was an explosion in the direction that Sosuke and the others were in. Both Ichigo and I looked in that direction.

"Sure it's ok ta be looking behind when I'm standin' in front of you like dis?" Gin asked and jumped of a piece of rubble. "You aren't a warrior anymore, not a Shinigami, not a hollow. Not even a person. Ya think ya standing in a half assed state like dat are gonna be able ta stand up to an opponent dat those three have lost to? I won't bad mouth ya. Run. Ya still don't want ta die yet, do you? I'm not interested in ya anymore. And Captain Aizen'll also probably be real disappointed if he sees ya the way ya are now. He scares ya, doesn't he? Captain Aizen. You understand it, don't ya? Captain Aizen's power."

_Gah, Gin sure is rambling. I'm getting the feeling that he really doesn't want to fight Ichigo._ Unmei said.

_Me too. I told you he wasn't a bad guy. _

_Don't even go there, Kristen. _

"Well dat's the end of all the advice I got for ya. If you still ain't gonna run, then.." He drew he sword again. "I'll just cut ya down right here and now."

Suddenly Sosuke appeared behind Ichigo.

_If he's here than where is Kisuke, Yoruichi and Isshin? _I thought.

_I can still feel their spiritual pressures, so they're still alive. _

"Gin, what were you trying to do to him just now?" Sosuke asked.

"Nothin' just testin' his strength." Gin answered.

"I see. Open the Senkaimon We'll invade the Karakura Town that's in Soul Society. There is no need to destroy the transportation barrier pillars. In order to bring down the royal palace, it will be more convenient to create the King's key in the Soul Society."

"Yes sir." Gin said.

Sosuke's mask started to crack and was shed. He looked much like he did before except he had long hair now. His eyes were also grey with purple sclera.

"How beholden I am. Now with my own eyes, I will witness the fall of the Soul Society." Sosuke said.

The door to the Senkaimon opened.

Sosuke looked back at Ichigo. "We are leaving you here. Eating you can be done after all is finished."

_Eating him? _I thought.

_I suppose Sosuke is a cannibal is his new form. Or perhaps he's going to 'eat' his spiritual power so to speak. One never can tell. _

"Come, Kristen." Sosuke said.

I looked at Ichigo. "No, don't go!" he called out to me. "You can't let him do this."

I looked down. "I'm sorry, Ichigo." I stepped in the Senkaimon.

We walked through the precipice world.

"Feels rather nostalgic, does it not?" Sosuke asked.

"Sure does." Gin replied.

I heard something coming and we all turned around. It looked like a bullet train with a golden eye in the front.

"Kototsu?" Sosuke said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It appears once every seven days to cleanse the area, killing anyone and everything that makes contact with it to assure that no one can loiter and take advantage of the time distortion." Sosuke explained.

"We should get going then. I don't want to die." I joked.

"Don't worry; you're not going to die my dear. I'll stop it." Sosuke said.

"Nah, nah. Let's just get a move on. Dat thing doesn't live in the realm of reiatsu. It's a being dat dwells in the realm of reason. Wouldn't ya agree? It isn't something dat one should mess with using reiatsu." Gin explained.

"You just said it would kill anyone and everything that makes contact. How could you even kill it? We should just go." He didn't even turn around to acknowledge us. "Sosuke?"

He just stood there staring at it. It eventually collided with Sosuke and was destroyed. I used my shield to protect Gin and I from the debris.

"What are you two afraid of? Reason exists for those who cannot go on living without clinging to them." Sosuke stated. "Now let's go." He walked past us to the exit. "To the edge of reason."

I looked at Gin and he brushed his hand against my lower back as if telling me to go ahead of him. When I stepped out, we weren't in Karakura town. We were in a small clearing in the woods. There was a little house there; it didn't seem to have anyone residing in it though. I was thankful for that much. Sosuke might have killed them.

"So Karakura town is that way. Looks like we were a bit off." Sosuke said.

"Please don't make it seem like it was my fault. The axis slipped a bit because Captain Aizen decided ta be a little bit naughty." Gin said.

"Yeah, you were naughty Sosuke."

He looked at me and smiled slightly. "True. I apologize. Shall we walk a little then?"

We walked for a little bit and then came up on Karakura Town. While we were walking down the streets, a middle aged man in a business suit came up to us.

"Great, so there's someone else awake here. Do you have any idea what's going on here?" He asked us.

"Don't come any closer." Sosuke warned.

Just then, half the man's spiritual body collapsed and faded away. I gasped.

"Human's without reiatsu perception cannot feel my power, but their spiritual bodies cannot bear it." Sosuke stated.

I saw some friends of Ichigo's ahead. I had only met them a couple times, so I didn't know them. I just knew what they looked like. It was in the time that I was living with him that I had seen them. They froze as we walked up to them.

"Who are they?" A girl with short black spiked hair asked. Unfortunately I didn't know her name. She was carrying someone of her back, but feel to her knees after we got so close.

"Amazing. Even after getting this close, you can still retain your existences." Sosuke stated. "Ichigo Kurosaki will certainly appear here accompanied by a new power." He pointed his sword at the girl. "I want to push the power closer to perfection. Your deaths will assist in that effort."

"What?"

The two other that were with her began to run away, but Sosuke said it wasn't necessary to go after them. Sosuke was hit with an energy blast out of the blue. When the smoke cleared he remained unscathed. Sosuke asked the man who he was and he was going on with a long introduction when the girl interrupted him. They got into an argument. In the middle of the argument, Sosuke's spiritual pressure finally hit the man. He was bearing it well though. The man pulled out a staff and prepared to attack with it. He was stopped but not by one of us.

"I made it in time, Aizen, Gin, Kristen." Rangiku said.

"Ran?"

"Rangiku.." Gin said.

That guy got into with Ran, but she finally convinced him to take the girl and run away.

"To say that you made it in time, is that in regards to allow those humans to run free? Or are you referring the destruction of this town and the creation of the King's key? Well, you are wrong either way." Sosuke said, but she made no response "Something wrong? Not feel like talking?"

"Captain Aizen, sorry for my old friend butting in like dis. I'll take her over there." Gin said.

"Fine, we have ample time." Sosuke said.

"It'll be a nuisance though, won't it?" Gin asked.

"Not a bit." Sosuke replied.

Gin looked at me. "Stay her, Kristen-san."

He grabbed Rangiku by the arm and flash stepped up onto a roof top. I couldn't see what was going on from where I was. He wasn't up there very long when I felt Rangiku's reiatsu disappeared. My eyes widened.

_It's gone, just like that. He killed her. _Unmei said.

I shook my head. _No, he wouldn't. _

_Then explain her reiatsu disappearing. Looks like he's not who you thought he was. I'm sorry, Kristen._

I was silent. I didn't know what to think or say. Sosuke had gone on without me, probably looking for those kids. I was just standing there. I felt like I wanted to cry. My eyes were welling up.

Gin jumped down from the building. I looked at him with my eyes watering.

"Kristen-san…"

"No! Don't even try to explain yourself! You killed her. How could you?"

"Look," He tried to touch me, but I pushed him away.

"Don't touch me! You know what? I'm done. I…" Gin cut me off.

"She not dead."

"Wh-what? How? I can't feel her reiatsu."

"It's because of the particular kido I used on her. She'll be fine though."

_And how do we know he's not just lying?_

"Do you promise?" I asked.

"Yes, now please don't cry anymore."

I wiped my eyes and partially smiled.

"I want ya ta ignore everything I'm about ta say ta Aizen. And I don't ya ta interfere in what I'm gonna do." Gin said.

"What are you going to…" He cut me off.

"You'll see in a minute. Now you go ahead first and I'll be dere in a minute. I don't want us walking in together."

I nodded and walked away.

_I can't believe you're actually trusting him. _

I caught up with Sosuke. He was bothering those kids again. Gin arrived shortly after me.

"What happened to the girl?" Sosuke asked.

"I killed her." Gin simply said.

"Indeed. Her reiatsu disappeared. I am surprised. I imagined you carried a bit more emotions toward that one." Sosuke said.

"Emotions? Nope, I got nothin' like dat. I told ya when we first met, didn't I? I'm a snake with cold skin, no emotions, that slithers around searching for prey with its tongue, swallowing down those dat look tasty. Dat's what kind of creature I am. Isn't dat what I told ya?" Gin explained.

_I happen to think most of that is true. _

_Good thing no one asked you. _I commented to Unmei.

The kids ran away. I was thankful. I couldn't watch him kill a bunch of defenseless kids.

"My my, I'm afraid I've become a bit tired of our little mouse hunt." Sosuke said.

"What'll we do after we kill em?" Gin asked.

_See, he wants to kill those kids too. _Unmei commented.

_He told me to disregard what he was saying, so I am. _

_So naïve _

"After hanging their corpses in a visible location outside of town, we shall create the King's Key." Sosuke said.

Gin walked in front of him and put his hand on Sosuke's blade. "Sounds good. In dat case, I'll be the one ta kill em all."

"Gin." Sosuke stated.

Gin threw his sleeve up and impaled Sosuke with Kamishini no Yari. I was speechless. I couldn't believe I was seeing this. Unmei didn't have anything to say as well. That was a first.

"The sole way ta escape Kyoka Suigetsu's ability is ta be touching the blade itself before complete hypnosis is activated. Just how many decades did it take me to hear that single sentence? Despite not a single being in the Gotei 13 knowing dat fact, they all intended ta kill ya nonetheless. Watching them really kept me in suspense. Since the only one capable of killing Captain Aizen is me!" Gin explained and withdrew his sword.

"I knew it. And brought you here in full understanding of your intents, because I had interest in how you would go about trying to take my life. But how unfortunate, Gin, you think you could kill me by this mere…"Gin cut Sosuke off.

_Of course, Sosuke. You know everything. How come I really don't believe you?_

"Nah, I don't." Gin held out his blade. "Can ya see dis? Dis little crack. I put the missing piece inside you right now Captain Aizen."

"What?" Sosuke asked.

"I told ya about my bankai's ability a while back, didn't I? Sorry, but dat was a lie. It doesn't extend as long as I said and it doesn't move dat fast either. It simply turns ta dust for one moment while extending and contracting. And then on the interior of de blade is a deadly poison capable of breaking down cells. Looks like you understand now. During de time between striking yer heart and pulling my sword back, I left a tiny sliver of dat dust right inside yer heart." Gin explained.

_I knew he was lying about all that earlier. _I thought.

"Gin!" Sosuke exclaimed.

"If yer gonna talk, I suggest ya do it now. But then again, no matter how quickly ya talk, yer gonna die either way." Gin reached out and touched Sosuke's chest. "Kill, Kamishini no Yari."

"Gin, you bastard!" Aizen said, angrily.

"Yer gonna die with a hole in yer breast. Isn't dat yer long cherished ambition?"

Sosuke's chest began to deteriorate. Gin grabbed the Hogyoku and me. He pulled me into an ally. He opened his hand and held the Hogyoku. His arm had been damaged where Sosuke had grabbed him. I healed it and smiled. He smiled back.

"You did it. Now we can be together."

"Dat we can and raise our little one in a world without dat power hunger maniac." He closed his fist around the Hogyoku, crushing it. "It's over, with dis it's all over."

There was a burst of light. Gin peaked around the corner of the ally, as did I. Sosuke was in the light. He was alive. He had an open hole in the center of his chest with a cross in the middle of it. There was a diamond shaped object embedded in his hand. He also had 3 three sets of butterfly like wings.

Gin pulled me back into the ally. "He's going to come for me. I want you ta run."

"No, I'm going to stay by you, help you."

"It's da man's job to protect his woman and especially his child. I don't want ya getting hurt. Run."

"This is my victory, Gin. The Hogyoku you stole, whether or not it is inside me is already mine." I heard Sosuke said as he approached. The Hogyoku disappeared from Gin's hand. Sosuke appeared in the ally way and seems it had re formed in his chest.

"Run, Kristen-san." Gin told me.

I was hesitant, but did so. I hadn't run very far when I realized that I shouldn't being running. I know he wanted me to, but that was all I ever did. I ran away from my life after I left Shane. I ran away from my Renji. I ran away from my family. I wasn't going to run away from Gin. I turned around just in time to see Gin reach for the Hogyoku. Sosuke caught him by the wrist and ripped his arm off.

"No!" I screamed as the tears came.

I flicked my hands up and froze them. I was surprised to see that Sosuke only stayed completely still for a second. He slowly began to fight his way out of it. I was shocked. No one had ever done that before. How was that even possible? I flicked my hands up, but it did nothing to him this time. He wasted no time and impaled Gin in the chest. I felt so helpless. There was nothing I could do. My powers didn't work on him anymore.

"Fear is necessary for evolution, the fear that one could be annihilated at any moment. Thank you, Gin. Thanks to your efforts, I have finally risen to an existence that surpasses both Shinigami and Hollow." Sosuke said, before throwing Gin through a wall.

Sosuke looked at me, my eyes red from the crying now doubt. He started towards me.

"No! Don't come near me!" I screamed and backed away.

"Please don't cry. This was something that had to be done. Now I realize that I shouldn't have brought you along. You're too fragile for war. You can't handle all of the necessary deaths. Now let's go." He walked through the hole in the wall. I followed and saw Gin lying in rubble. Rangiku was with him, crying. I froze. I couldn't take seeing him like this. I made myself walk to him and as soon as I got there, I fell on my knees.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have ran away. I should have stayed. I should have killed him earlier. So many things I could have done to prevent this." The tears were rushing from my face eyes. I embraced him and continued to ball. I can't even remember the last time I cried this hard. I don't know that I ever had. I would remember hurting this bad.

**Unmei's POV**

I came out of Kristen's body. I felt something liquid running down my cheek. I wiped it off and looked at my hand. It was a tear. She was hurting so bad if was making me cry. I was pissed and every tear she cried was fueling the fire of my hatred, but I had to control myself. She needed me right now. I could have my revenge once she was stable. She was falling apart right now. I had to pick up the pieces.

"Stop crying." I said to her, but she didn't even look at me. She had her face buried into Gin, getting covered in his blood. "Use Raina's powers, Kristen. Heal him. He doesn't have to die."

She sat up, his blood all over her.

"Do it." I urged.

She held her hands over him, but nothing happened.

"I can't do it." She cried. "He's going to die all because of me and my powerlessness!" She laid her head back on him. "I'm so sorry, Gin. I love you so much."

"Kristen," Rangiku spoke up through her tears. "You can heal him. I believe in you. And don't think this was your fault."

"Really?" Kris asked.

"Yes. Try again. Believe in yourself this time."

She held her hands over him again, but still nothing.

She began to cry harder. "I don't why this isn't working. I don't want to lose you, Gin. Please hang on. Don't die." She begged.

Kristen was on his left side, which was the side where his only arm was located at the moment. Gin slowly lifted his hand and found hers. She clutched onto his hand. I knew she wasn't going to be able to pull it together to heal him. In order to use Raina's powers, she had to be stable and she was anything but right now. As much as I hated to admit it, she loved Gin too much to pull herself together with him on his deathbed. She would continue breaking without any outside help. I closed my eyes and tried to make up a spell that would help. I thought for a second and came up with one.

"Powers and emotions tied, inside her heart is where it hides. Help her with her agony, bless her with serenity." I chanted.

She stopped crying as the serenity washed over her. Even if it was artificial, it would help long enough to heal him.

"You're going to be ok." She said before letting go of his hand.

She held her hands over him and began the healing process. His wounds closed and his right arm was restored. Now that she was fine, I could do what I needed to do. I stepped away from them a piece and place a barrier around them with Raina's powers. I don't care how strong Aizen is right now, he'll never be stronger than Raina. That barrier was impenetrable to anyone except the one who put it there.

"So, this is you in God form, eh? Did you know that telekinesis is considered a god-like power? The reason being there is almost nothing you can't do with it. It simply is the power to control and manipulate anything, water, fire, plants, earth, air, light, molecules, anything. Psychokinetic powers often take specific forms, allowing their wielders to specialize in fantastic feats. Kristen's dealing with molecules, more or less, though she touches in some of the other areas. Most psychokinetics are unable to manifest their powers beyond their specialty. So what's my specialty?" I smirked. "Everything. I believe I am stronger than you think I am. I haven't ever used my full power, never needed to. So try not to be so surprised when I pull something out of my bag that Kristen hasn't done. They're plenty that I can do that she can't." I surged my reiatsu and everything in the immediate vicinity began to deteriorate. The buildings began to come apart, the ground started to crack, the sidewalks crumbled, power poles came down, cars were ripped apart, nearby water began to rise up into the air. "Now is the end of days for you, Sosuke Aizen and I am The Reaper!"

* * *

**Author's note: So yeah, that was basically a whole bunch of cannon, but I got a few spots of my own in. Pretty sure that yall have already guessed that next chapter will be Aizen vs Unmei. And that has been a looooooong time coming. Hope yall are excited about that, i know I am! Anyways, review plz! **


	62. Love Takes Hostages

disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach

**Chapter 62**

_**Love Takes Hostages**_

**Unmei's POV**

I stood there, watching the area become wrecked and awaiting Aizen's response.

"Are you trying to intimidate me Unmei? Because you're not succeeding. I have no reason to be afraid of you anymore. I have obtained power past that of any mortal, half-mortal and immortal. You cannot defeat me the way I am now. You'll find that your powers will never be able to reach me. So long as I will it, with the Hogyoku under my power, none of your omnipotent powers will be able to reach me." Aizen responded.

The fact that he said he wasn't afraid anymore was proof that he once was and that was all I needed to know. People never truly get over their fears. It's always in the back of their minds. Well, at least it's that way with Kristen. I haven't much experience with humanity.

I smirked. "I guess we'll see about that then, won't we? Before I kill you, I want you to know I hate you with every fiber of my being. You're going to hell, Sosuke Aizen and I'm going to be the one who puts you there." I materialized my sword.

"Who do you think you're fooling? The sword that shall end this battle shall be mine. I will defeat you and prove to you that you never had a fraction of a chance at defeating me. En garde!"

I ran at he and made to strike. I was well aware that that may or may not have been him. My awareness made no difference though. I was slashed in the shoulder from behind.

"See this is why you can never defeat me. You charge in without thinking. If you want to beat me you need to be a little more careful. Of course no matter how careful you are. You will still lose." He boasted.

The black smoke like substance that was the Nexus poured out of my wound. The Nexus ran through my veins instead of blood. It was one of the reasons I was so strong.

"You got a hit on me. Congratulations. Don't lecture me. I know what I'm doing."

"Is that so?" He said smugly. "Why is it I don't believe you?"

"Because you're an idiot." I healed myself by using Raina's powers and wiped my memory of being under Kyoka Suigetsu's influence as well. I turned around quickly and stabbed who I definitely knew as the real Aizen in the shoulder. "Surprise." I jumped away.

His wound regenerated. "So you can erase being under Kyoka Suigetsu's influence, the power of the Nexus is stronger than I thought. No matter. I need not the power of Kyoka Suigetsu to defeat you." He held up his hand. "Raikoho." While I was distracted in dissipating the yellow energy, he appeared around me. "Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabako." A rope of energy began to ensnare me. Aizen wasted no time and went in for a strike just above my left ear.

I stopped his with my telekinesis. It was just centimeters from piercing my skin. I dissipated the energy that was binding me. "You highly underestimate me." I moved his arm with blade attached to it away from me. "What part of complete control of all matter and energy don't you get? I'm not going to be as easy as these soul reapers you've faced." I threw him into a building.

Before I knew it, I sensed him behind me. "Nothing, nothing at all." I tried to stop him, but for some reason I couldn't. He stabbed his blade through my left shoulder and slashed it off. I dropped to a knee. "Shall I explain? The Hogyoku grants me power in a manner that the more a technique has been used on me, the weaker its effect becomes over time. In short the more you exert your powers. The less and less effective they will become against me."

Damnit!

The Nexus poured out of my wound. "I see. Perhaps I underestimated the Hogyoku. Shame on me, but I won't be giving up. You'll pay for the hell you've put Kristen through. Besides even if I lose today, you still won't be the most powerful being of all time."

"And why would that be? I am above Shinigami and Hollow. When I am finished defeating you I shall absorb your essence and use it to take in the nexus. So long as I have the Hogyoku I cannot die"

Oh, he's going to take in my essence. He knows nothing about how I work.

I smirked as I pulled the Nexus back into me and reformed my shoulder blade with Raina's powers. "You are a fool. She may be young, but Raina is still the most powerful being. Don't you see, she could will the Hogyoku and you out of existence. One single thought and it would be gone." I got up and turned to him. "You won't be able to absorb my essence. It will return to Kristen. The Nexus's will is for me to be with her and its will is much stronger than the Hogyoku's. You can't take in the nexus without the spell, which is in the book, which you cannot touch." I informed him of the flaws in his plan.

"You drastically underestimate the Hogyoku's power. Both of you do. By the way, I've been meaning to ask. Exactly why are you fighting me? You said and I quote 'that you are on whatever side Kristen is' yet she has promised to marry me? Don't you think you're betraying your own words by doing this? You who hold your own morals and principles so high you believe them to be law."

Just who does he think he's talking to?

"Maybe I lied. I can't sit back and watch her hurt after you kill so many of her friends. You've not felt her pain, I have. Do you really think you can just make it go all away with your promises to her?"

"Aren't you doing the same? Do you really think that by defeating me all the pain will go away? But there's more to it than that isn't there?"

"What are you talking about?" I felt my face tense up.

"Don't try to deny it. The Nexus is neutral. You are born from the Nexus, so therefore you swing whichever way your master pulls the leash. Should a neutral being fight on behalf of her master. I know what you're trying to hide. Kristen can't see it, but I can, nothing gets past me."

Who is he to tell me about the Nexus? I think I know. It's my home. And about Kristen…that is none of his business. I have to keep it together though. I can't let him manipulate me.

I grit my teeth. "Or maybe you're just reading too much into things. You want to give her a reason to abandon me, so you can have her all to yourself. Wouldn't she be much easier to have without baggage?"

"It would be, and I don't believe I am reading too much into things. Unmei, you can't read me can you? But there is no one in this world I can't read like an open book. Just as I knew Gin would eventually try to kill me. You're keeping some secret from Kristen aren't you? Some secret that makes you want her to need you and not anyone else."

"Shut up!" I pointed my sword at him. "My life depends on her existence. Why wouldn't I want to protect her? She dies, I go back to the Nexus. It's survival instinct!" I lied, trying not to lose my temper. It wasn't working and it made me let my guard down.

He cut me along the chest from beneath my neck to under my left breast and was behind me in a flash. "Tsk tsk. You really should put that sword away if you don't plan on using it. And since when was Kristen in any danger? I have no intention of harming her. She is going to become my goddess. You seem to be losing your grip on reality Unmei. I'm disappointed. I thought you said I couldn't manipulate you, but look how badly you're tripping up." Aizen said, seeming like he was mocking me.

I growled and turned around to fire an energy blast without even healing my wounds first. He dodged and ended up back behind me, but I predicted it. I grabbed his wrist and uses my telekinesis to enhance my strength. I kicked him in the gut and punched him in the face. "What was that you said?"

He grabbed my arm. "I told you the more you exert your power." He slashed my arm off from the middle of my upper arm down. "The weaker its effects become."

"I heard you, but that doesn't mean I have to admit defeat." I held my arm and tried to heal it as well as my other injuries, but couldn't. It seemed the Hogyoku was affecting my ability to mind tap as well.

_Unmei just stop, please, before you injure yourself even more. You're in over your head. Don't let your pride kill you! _Kristen begged me telepathically.

I looked past Aizen to her "I can't stop, I won't let him have you."

"Won't let me have her? You make it sound like you want Kristen all to yourself?" He paused. "Don't you?"

"What? You want me in that way?" Kristen asked, confused.

I was pissed beyond belief now. He was taking this way too far!

"Of course not! He's lying. You bastard!" I charged at him again in rage.

His sword tore into the center of my chest and exited on the other side of my abdomen piercing through my spinal cord. "You're a fool. Didn't you see what happened to the last few individuals who tried to injure me in a fit of rage?" He shook me off his blade and kicked me into the ground. I landed face down in the dirt.

"Unmei!" Kristen screamed in tear.

"D-don't worry. I c-can't die. A-aizen, knowledge is power. I have far more knowledge than you, especially of the f-future. You will fail. I've s-seen it."

"You know what that sounds like to me." He approached me. "That sounds like the bitter whinings of a loser. Kristen has seen the future and I have won. Now go back to the recesses of her mind and never try to confront me again if you know what's good for you."

"The future is constantly c-changing. Her vision may have no r-relevancy anymore. F-from what I saw, I won't have t-to confront you again."

"Please, don't hurt her anymore Sosuke." I heard Kristen say, moving closer. She had gotten out of the barrier, using Raina's powers no doubt.

"I won't, just send her back to your mind and I won't have to." Aizen told her.

"You stupid girl, what part of stay inside the barrier don't you understand? None, apparently." I said.

I could feel myself beginning to fade. I couldn't sustain this form with all the injuries I had. I can't believe I lost. I let my love for her and the desperation to keep it a secret hinder me. I played right into his hand. I let him get the best of me. How could I? How could fail her?

**Kristen's POV**

Unmei faded back into my mind.

"Healing the enemy again I see." Sosuke said.

_And this is why you should have stayed in the barrier. _Unmei chided.

It actually felt good to hear her voice inside my head again.

"He's my friend. I-I didn't heal him enough to where he could get up and fight, just so that he will live." I explained.

"You're too sentimental for your own good sometimes, but no matter..." He was cut off by a loud crashing sound.

It was Ichigo totting Isshin on his shoulder. He looked older though. His hair was longer and he looked as if he was taller as well. He put his father on the ground and told him thanks. I couldn't feel his reiatsu either. It was like he didn't have any at all.

Sosuke also noticed this. "I don't sense even a miniscule amount of reiatsu from you. Even if you were suppressing it, sensing absolutely nothing is impossible. You have failed at evolution."

Ichigo just ignored what he said. "Aizen, Let's change our location. I don't want to fight here."

"A pointless proposal. Those are words only a being who is capable of fighting me can speak. You cannot possibly do any damage to…" He was cut off my Ichigo putting his palm in his face and flying away with him.

Unmei came back out not long after they left. She had no injuries to speak off.

"How are you ok so soon?"

"This is a different body. Every time I come out, I create myself a new body with Raina's powers. I am merely an essence, Kristen. I can't be killed."

"Why didn't you just create yourself a new one earlier?"

"I couldn't, my abilities were being blocked by the Hogyoku." She paused for a second. "As much as I hate to admit it, Aizen was right. I underestimated the Hogyoku and in doing so I failed you. I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You tried your best."

"That's just it. That wasn't my best. I couldn't keep my head in the game. I don't know what was wrong with me. I don't lose, Kristen. I don't fail….but I did this time. And it was when it counted most." She clenched her fist. "Aizen." She said through her teeth. "He made me look like a fool! No one toys with me!"

"Unmei," I said, getting her attention back, "were those things he said true?"

She looked at me, but her face wasn't hardened like it had been a second ago. "No. He was trying to get between us. It was just a part of his plan."

"It sure did get to you though."

"That's because I could only think of his plan working and you abandoning me. I exist only for you, Kristen. Without you, I am nothing."

I took her hand and she seemed taken aback. "I could never abandon you." I smiled. "You are part of me after all."

She smiled slightly, let go of my hand and then hardened her expression again. "We should follow them."

"Ok, give me a minute."

I walked back over to Gin and Ran. I let myself inside the barrier and knelt down by Gin, who was sitting up now.

I moved the hair out of his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"A'right, but not like I'll be getting up soon."

"I didn't restore all of your strength. I didn't want you getting up and fighting anymore."

He smiled a bit.

"I'm going to go with Unmei to find Ichigo and Sosuke. I'm going to leave this barrier up, so you'll be safe." I kissed his cheek and started to get up, but he stopped me by grabbing my hand.

"He's dangerous, Kristen-san. I don't want ya near him."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"It's not like me ta worry, but I really can't help it when it comes ta you and our baby."

"Baby?" Ran asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"I'm going to be an Aunt!" She exclaimed and pulled us both in for a hug.

"Can't…breath."

"Oh, sorry." She laughed and let us go.

"I'm glad you're happy about it."

"Of course I'm happy! I'm happy Gin found happiness and I'm glad it's with someone as sweet as you. You both deserve it. My two best friends are in love! Maybe you can make an honest man out of him."

I laughed. "I think I can."

Gin just smiled.

"Watch him while I'm gone."

She nodded and I left them. Unmei and I teleported to where she sensed Sosuke. When we arrived, Sosuke was in a completely different form. He looked more hollow-like. He has a third, vertical eye in the center of his forehead. His feet were like single claws. His face has apparently split open and revealed a blackened, demonic skull. He had three holes running down his chest; the Hogyoku was in the center of the top hole. His right hand was completely fused with his Zanpakuto now. . His butterfly-like wings had changed into a set of six sheet-like wings with eyes set upon the center, adorned with Hollow-like skulls, and trailing into tendrils. Needless to say, he was ugly and creepy. He had finally gotten scary looking.

He had Ichigo, holding him by his head in the air. He was going on and on about stuff that I just didn't care about anymore. The man never stopped talking, even when he was fighting. Ichigo was able to get away from Sosuke. It seemed as if he had become really strong, even if I couldn't sense his reiatsu anymore.

"Let's put an end to this, Aizen. I'm sick and tired of your logic. Let me show you the final Getsuga Tensho." Ichigo said and a black energy engulfed him. When it subsided, he was in a different form as well. His hair turned black and was waist length. Gray bandages had formed around his body, tightly wrapped around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. The remains of a tattered black cloak covered his lower body. His body was constantly emitting black reiatsu, most of which was focused around his right arm.

"What is this form?" Sosuke asked.

"The final Getsuga Tensho is when I become Getsuga. If I use this technique, I will lose all my Shinigami powers. That's why it's called final." Ichigo explained.

Sosuke was quiet for a second and then completely lost it. I had to say, it was not flattering at all. I had never seen him like that before. Ichigo didn't seem to care though.

"Mugetsu." Ichigo said in the middle of Sosuke's rant.

A massive veil of black spiritual energy enveloped the surrounding area. Unmei grabbed me a flashed stepped a good distance away so that we weren't caught in it. When the energy dissipated into the sky, Unmei flash stepped us back to where we were. Sosuke was lying on the ground and looked seriously wounded, but it looked like he was regenerating them. His face was now starting to look like his own again. He looked rather strange though. The halves of his face didn't match. When Ichigo noticed him regenerating, he made to finish him, but he came out of his form. No doubt his powers were already starting to fade.

Unmei was standing next to me, arms folded and a smirk on her face.

"How can you be making that face? He wasn't defeated."

"Just wait." She said.

"You've lost, Ichigo Kurosaki. Look, my Zanpakuto is disappearing. You should understand what that means. The Hogyoku has decided that I do not require a Zanpakuto!" He laughed manically. "Just like you, who has become one with your Zanpakuto and it's powers. No.. I am now rising far higher than you, who has just lost that very power! You're finished, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"I must say, I find his insanity very amusing." Unmei stated.

"I find it disturbing."

Just then kido shot through his chest and I saw Unmei smile.

"You knew it. This is what you saw isn't it?" I asked her.

"Indeed, just wait, there's more."

"So it finally activated." Kisuke said, stepping onto the battlefield. Apparently that seal Kisuke had put in Sosuke before was connected to this one. "Thinking that it would pretty much be impossible to kill you once you fused with the Hogyoku, I developed a new kido in order to seal you."

"I see. Well that is rather unfortunate. Look! I am about to reach a new stage in evolution! You think kido of that level could possibly seal me!" Aizen began ranting. Unmei busting out laughing and Sosuke took notice. "You, what are you doing back out?"

She jumped down to where he was. I followed. "I came to see you fall and it's humorous to me how you're acting."

"And just why is it so amusing to you?" He asked.

"You losing it, is making my day. You're failing at becoming king of everything will make my lifetime. And it's about to happen is 3…2…1"

Just as Unmei reached one, kido shot through Sosuke several times and his transformation began to go away. He started looking more like normal.

"What is this?" He put his hand on his face. "My power…all the power I acquired…it's disappearing!"

"That's the will of the Hogyoku." Kisuke said. "The reason the seal I shot in back then is finally activating now is because your power has weakened. Basically, the Hogyoku no longer sees you as its master."

Sosuke then went on a rant about how he hated Kisuke and how could he just answer to the spirit king. I, for one, couldn't believe he was acting like that. It wasn't like him at all.

"Sosuke…" I said.

He stopped and turned to me. His face softened. "Stop this all this. Use her powers. Do it for us."

Suddenly I was getting these strange feelings. It was like I could feel how everyone around me was feeling, everyone except Unmei. I felt how they felt and I knew why they were feeling that way. It was weird. I didn't understand. Was this a new power? Or was Sosuke doing this to me somehow? I didn't know. I could feel how he felt about me and it was…love. He actually loved me. He had been telling me the truth. I never realized it was as much as it was though. It was like the love he had for me just took me over and I stopped what was happening.

He stroked my face. "You did it." He glanced over at Kisuke. "Looks like you didn't prepare for this. You couldn't have, because only I know how she's doing this." He took my hand. "With our combined power, we will rise higher than any of you expected. This is over, Kisuke Urahara. You lose."

"Kristen, what the hell are you doing?" Unmei yelled.

I couldn't answer, because I didn't know. It was like Sosuke's love for me, that I was somehow now feeling, was driving me and my actions. He loved me so much and it was filling up inside me. I didn't understand what was going on and I couldn't fight it. His love was enslaving me.

* * *

**Author's note: Special thanks to draconichero19 for being Aizen during the fight scene with Unmei. Just what is happening to Kristen? Review please! **


	63. Finding the Beauty in Goodbye

disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach

**Chapter 63**

_**Finding the Beauty in Goodbye**_

**Unmei's POV**

"It seems you didn't foresee this, eh Unmei?" Aizen taunted.

I growled. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. Can't you see that your plan to get her away from me has been all for nothing? She's simply acting on her love for me. But that's an emotion you've yet to fully understand, isn't it?"

I just clenched my fists, knowing that I didn't need to fight him in this emotional state. I learned my lesson last time. I needed to get to the bottom of this some other way.

Aizen took his attention off me and looked at Urahara. "Your time is up, Kisuke Urahara. Do away with him, my dear. Use her powers. Show him that we're Gods and it's far too late for him to do anything about it."

Kristen looked at him with a blank expression on her face. Urahara started to draw his sword, but it disappeared. She was using Raina's powers.

_What kind of hold does he have on you, Kristen? _I asked her, telepathically.

No answer.

"Bakudo 63 Sajo Sabaku." Urahara said as he sent ropes of energy toward her with the intention of binding her. She crushed the kido before it ever had the chance to get to her, but Urahara was already chanting an incantation. "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. Hado 91 Senjū Kōten Taihō ." Nothing happened after he finished. She stopped it before it every started. As soon as Urahara noticed this, he flashed stepped to her in order to get a hit in. But when he got within a certain perimeter, he slowed down and she knocked him away.

_She's using Raina's powers to control the time flow around her. How is she using Raina's powers so efficiently? She shouldn't be able to. She's not strong enough…wait, her reiatsu. It's higher than…mine, impossible._

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I think it's time to end it. We have a key to create." Aizen said.

Kristen nodded and suddenly Kisuke dropped to his knees. I didn't feel his reiatsu anymore. She's taken away his powers. She walked to him and manifested her sword. She swung her sword the side, causing the earth to rise up.

_How can her reiatsu be this high? She didn't cast a spell and it doesn't seem as if Aizen is the one doing it. Her powers are fueled by emotions…and if she's feeling other's emotions on top of her own then her powers would grow exponentially. Empathy is not a power she is supposed to have. Assuming this is what's happening, the power would have to be the baby's. So all I need to do is put a block on everyone's emotions in the vicinity and they wouldn't be affecting her anymore. Her judgment wouldn't be clouded by other's emotions and her reiatsu would lower. Let's hope this is what happening. _

**Kristen's POV**

I was about to finish Kisuke off when suddenly I didn't feel the love that was controlling me anymore. I couldn't feel anyone's emotions, but my own. I was myself again.

"I'm so sorry." I said to Kisuke and offered him my hand to help him up.

"What are you doing, Kristen?" Sosuke asked me as Kisuke got up.

"She's doing what her heart is telling her." Unmei answered before I could. "It was your love that was driving her. She could feel it. It was clouding her judgment, controlling her. The reason being: she's not supposed to have the power of empathy." Unmei waved her hand and I felt reiatsu coming from Kisuke again. The kido also began shooting through Sosuke again. "You'll be sealed up shortly, Aizen. Your time is up."

Sosuke looked at me. "Kristen..."

"You don't know when to stop. You're just so caught up in who you are. Now you're far too high for me to see. I'm just a human, not a perfect goddess."

"You are to me."

I wasn't going to let his compliments draw me in. "Maybe there's beauty in goodbye."

"This isn't goodbye. This won't hold me. I'll be back for you. I…" He couldn't finish his sentence. He was completely sealed up.

"Is it over now?" I asked Kisuke.

"Yes. Oh and thanks for giving me my powers back Unmei."

"Heh." Was Unmei's only response.

"How did you do that? Take away my powers that is? You shouldn't be able to do that with your abilities." Kisuke asked.

I smiled. "It's a secret."

"You are a truly interesting individual Kristen Meadows." He said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I smiled again. "Please don't hold it against me about what happened earlier. I was being controlled so to speak. I could never harm you or Yoruichi. You helped me learn my powers and took me in. I owe so much to you guys."

"We'll call it even if you come to my shop soon and explain to me exactly what went on here."

I stuck out my hand and he grabbed it. "Deal, but only if you promise to keep the information just between us. No leaking it to the Soul Society."

"Fine by me. It's not like I work for them anyways."

I smiled. "I will most definitely come by then."

"Kristen?" Unmei called out. I turned to her. "I put a block on their emotions earlier to get you to snap out of it. I'm going to take the block off. I want you to tell me if you can still feel anything."

"Ok, I'm ready." I waited a second and I still felt nothing. "Nothing."

"Just as thought, it was only temporary." She said.

"Wait, you know what was happening to me?"

"I'm pretty sure of it. We'll ask the book when we get home just to make sure. But from the sound of things, it's looks as if Paizley is an Empath."

"Aww my baby has powers!"

"She's had them since the moment you stepped in the house after becoming pregnant. They're just now starting to show though."

"So that would mean that yours and Renji's daughter would have powers now too then." Kisuke theorized.

"You have no idea." I laughed. "I'll bring her when I come by and we'll talk."

"Oh, I can't wait!" He smiled.

"Well, if you and Ichigo are fine, then I have something I need to take care off."

"I think we're fine here. Go on."

I started to walk away, Unmei stopped by Kisuke. "You better be telling the truth about keeping the info we're going to share with you to yourself. The head captain went on and on about stuff that you had told him about us earlier. That better not get back around to him or it's your head." Unmei threatened.

"Hey hey, no need to get all in my face. I said I wouldn't say and I won't. Soul Reapers honor!" He joked, holding up his hand.

"Ha ha, like that means so much." Unmei said and then continued following me.

We warped back to the fake Karakura Town. I saw Unohana leaving Shinji, Hiyori and the other Soul Reapers.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked.

They all turned and looked at me. "What are you doing here, beautiful? Want to trade in Aizen for a real man?" He smiled.

I laughed. "I was never Aizen's. I can heal her, if you want me to."

"I had a feeling you wasn't truly on his side. Unohana did the best she could do. No offense, but I doubt you could do any better than the captain of the 4th division."

"Oh yeah? I can use healing abilities that would rival Orihime Inoue's."

"Really?" Shinji asked.

"Actually, they're better than hers." Unmei said. "She can heal quicker than Orihime and the victim will be up and walking in no time."

Shinji looked at Unmei weird. I'm guessing because he had no clue as to who she was. "I say go for it then."

I knelt down next to Hiyori, put my hands over her and began to heal.

"Why are you doing this for us?" Kensei asked.

"Yeah, you don't even know us." Lisa added.

"Well, it was my love who did this to her and I don't think he really meant to hurt her so bad. He's a good guy."

"Whoa, whoa. Your love? So it's Ichimaru that you're with." Shinji said.

I smiled to myself. "Yes, it's him. He turned on Sosuke after we got to the Soul Society. I don't know the reasons just yet, but I know he's not bad." I got back up. "All done. You can take the bandages off and you're good as new." I smiled and left before they could respond.

I found where I left Tia. She looked awful, but that was about to change. I knelt down and began to bring her back to life. She went back into her unreleased form before waking up.

"K-Kristen-sama?" She said.

I smiled.

"I'm alive. You brought me back to life."

"I couldn't let you die. Come on. Let's go find Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose and Apache."

"You're going to bring them back too?"

"Of course I am."

When we found their bodies Unmei and I brought them all back to life. They all thanked us. I offered them a place to stay, but Tia said that they would go back to Hueco Mundo. It was where they belonged. She said she would visit though. I was happy about that. She opened up a Garganta for them to leave.

"We will always be loyal to you, Kristen-sama. If you need us, we will be there. We owe you our lives." Tia said before entering the Garganta and leaving.

"How interesting, bringing the 3rd espada and her fracción back to life." I heard a creepy voice say. I looked up seen an odd looking man with face paint and a captain haori standing on some rubble. "Just how did you do that?" He asked.

Unmei was getting upset, so I grabbed her and teleported back to the Soul Society. We didn't need to be getting into it with anybody else. I wanted this to be over, so I could just go home. Unmei got back inside me when we arrived.

Gin was standing next to Rangiku when we arrived at their location. Ichigo and Urahara were also there. I ran to Gin and embraced him. I was happy to see him, happy this was all over, happy that we could finally be together. While in his embrace, I finished up restoring his strength.

"Ichigo! Kristen!" I heard a familiar female voice call out.

I turned my head, still staying in Gin's arms and saw Orihime, Uryu, Rukia, Chad, Renji, Mimiru and Lee. They were all in bandages, except Orihime. It was Orihime who had called out to us. She started to tear up as she talked with Ichigo. The look on Renji's face wasn't a very happy one when he noticed Gin and I.

"I should go talk to him." I said to Gin.

"A'right, let him know yer mine now." He smiled.

I walked over to Renji. Mimiru didn't look to happy about it either.

"We should talk." I said and took him by the arm.

Mimiru mumbled something under her breath. We walked a little piece away from the group.

"So I guess you saw…"

"Yeah." He said before I could even finish.

"I'm sorry, but something inside me just told me to run…"

"You mean Unmei?" He cut me off again.

"No, I'm not being literal. You know me Renji, it's all or nothing. I tried, I really did. But I can't give you my all, not after what you've done to me. Besides, she will love you more than I could."

"She? You mean Mimiru?"

I nodded.

"If I wanted her, I would be with her."  
"I think you should move on. It's what's best." I looked down at his wrist and seen my named tattooed on it. "I can take that off with Raina's powers."

"I don't want it off. I want it there. I want you, Kristen. Give me another chance."

"I just can't take any more steps towards you. I feel like all that's waiting if I do is regret."

"So you regret us. Do you regret Raina then? She is part of us, you know."

"Of course I don't. She's the best thing to ever happen to me. But I won't be stupid again. I won't take you back. I've grown too strong to ever fall back in your arms."

He shook his head. "How can you say that? I did everything for you. You were my everything. We were a good thing."

"You broke all your promises and my trust. You don't get to get me back. I've found someone who I think deserves my love. Someone who is there for me and loves me. I can talk to him about anything and I'm always comfortable around him."

"I have a hard time thinking of Ichimaru being that way."

"Well, you don't know him like I do."

"I can't believe you're doing this to me."

"You did it to yourself, Renji."

"Who do you think you are? Running around here tearing Renji up inside and collecting your jar of hearts. Just how many people do you need to love you, when you don't care a thing for them? You're going to catch a cold from the ice inside your soul." Mimiru butted in.

"This isn't any of your business Mimiru, so butt out." I said.

"Well I'm making it my business!" She yelled.

Before the argument could escalate anymore, we heard screams. Ichigo was lying on the ground, yelling in pain. He soon lost consciousness. Kisuke checked him out and said it was because of him losing his Shinigami powers. This was the first stage. Kisuke said when he entered the second stage that his remaining reiatsu would stabilize and he would wake up. After the panic was over, Renji took me aside and told Mimiru to stay where she was. Apparently he didn't get the point when we were talking before.

"So you're going to be with him?" He asked.

"He makes me happy."

"And I didn't?"

"At one time you did. But now, I'm just so disconnected from you. It's not the way it used to be."

"Only because you pushed me away. We were close, so close. I was closer to you than I have ever been with anyone. We were fine before you were forced away from me. Everything changed when you went to Hueco Mundo. What happened there?"

"I was just aloud time to think and I could think more clearly when I was away from you. I assessed the situation and decided that maybe we weren't for each other. I can't be with someone that I can't trust and I can't trust you."

"What the..." He started to get mad, but calmed down. "How Kristen? I have been loyal to you. I have put my life on the line for you. How am I not trustworthy?"

"You chose them over me and that's just something that I can't get over. And I know you said sorry, but that doesn't make it better. And no, I can't tell you what to do to make it better."

"You're making a mistake. You're picking the wrong guy. He's not the one for you, Kristen. I am."

"There was a time when I believed that, but I don't anymore."

"How can you not? Don't you feel it? This, you and me, it feels so right. Can't you feel the ease in the air around us? You can't tell me you don't feel that."

"I don't feel anything, Renji."

"I won't lose you. I can't. Do you feel something when he touches you? Does he give you that feeling, you know the surge of energy? It's the one I give you when we touch. Remember it? I'll remind you." He reached out to touch me, but I backed away.

"I don't need to be reminded."

"I can't believe that you're going to be with him even when you know we are meant to be."

"I don't know that."

"Yes you do. Deep down you know. That's why you won't let me touch you. You know you'll like it. It'll remind you of what we was, what we still are and you don't want that for some reason. You're fighting us. I don't understand why. Why fight something that is so right?"

"I don't understand why you think we're so right. Nothing is indicating that we are. We've tried it and you betrayed me. Not once, but twice. I won't make that same mistake again."

"I screwed up, I know. I didn't have my priorities straight, but now I do."

"Well you're wasting your time with me, because I just can't do it anymore. I can't give you another chance. I won't let you break my heart again."

"I don't think it's a waste of time. I know it's worth it. You're worth it. I would give my last breath just have you again, even if only for a short while. You said you didn't understand how I think we're right for each other. It's the way you make me feel, Kristen. That is how I know it's right. No one else can make me feel this way. You're my soul mate. I know it."

"I know different."

"How?"

"I've seen the future, Renji. Gin and I are happy together in it. You and I don't have one. I have never once seen you in my visions, not even the ones when we were together. You were never in them. I always wondered why and now I think I know. It's because we don't have a future, we never did. I rely on my visions, Renji. I have them for a reason and maybe they were trying to tell me that you and I aren't meant to be."

"But maybe they weren't. Maybe all that was just a coincidence."

He looked like he was about to lose it and I didn't want to see him cry. So I did what I knew could stop the tears, I put my hand on his face. He gasped at the surge of energy that flowed through him from my touch. I fought the surge and it didn't affect me like I thought it would.

"See, I'm not afraid to touch you. I'm at peace with this. I've had time to figure this out and I think this is what's best for me."

He just put his hand on mine and looked at me.

"If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it's yours. If it doesn't, it was never yours to begin with. So set me free, Renji. If we're really meant to be like you say we are, then this isn't the end. But if we're not, then it is." I said.

He removed my hand from his face. "You're free then, but I know this isn't the end."

"Thank you."

"It's only because I have so much faith in our being soul mates."

"Well, I better go. Gin's waiting. I want you to know that you're always welcome at my house. You're Raina's father and this doesn't change that. I want you in her life."

"I'm going to be in her life. Nothing is more important to me than her."

"That's how it should be." I said and then walked away.

"We should be going. I don't wanna be 'round when da members of da Gotei 13 get here." Gin said.

"Yeah, we don't need the persecuting you."

_I want to go back to Las Noches. I want to look for something. _Unmei said.

We said our goodbyes and went to Las Noches. Gin explained to me why he had sought to kill Sosuke on the way. Apparently he had taken a piece of Ran's soul with the Hogyoku. Gin wanted revenge for that. It took him over a century to get it. He said that after he fell in love with me that it gave him more incentive to kill him and after finding out that I was pregnant, he had even more of a reason.

Gin went to his room to see if he wanted to take anything with him. We went to Sosuke's old room. Unmei immediately came out and started rummaging through draws. I had no clue what he was looking for. I sat down Sosuke's side of the bed and opened up the bottom drawer of his nightstand. There was much in it. The top draw was locked, so I used my powers to pick it. When I opened to drawer I seen two velvet boxes. I picked up one and opened it; inside was in what looked to be a man's wedding ring. I guess he really was serious about marrying me, though I didn't doubt it anymore ever since feeling what he felt earlier. I picked up the other ring box and opened it. There were two rings inside. One was an engagement right, it had a big diamond in the center with emerald accents. The emeralds matched my eyes. The wedding band had diamonds and emeralds going half way around the band. I noticed it had an inscription in it. It read "close your heart to every love but mine." I smiled because that was just like Sosuke.

"Found it!" Unmei exclaimed.

I looked over to see her sitting at Sosuke's desk with some papers in her hands. I put the rings back in the drawer and went to see what she had.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well I knew Sosuke had been doing research on the Nexus and I knew he wasn't just keeping all his findings in his head. I knew he had to have them wrote down somewhere. I figured they would be in here, because only he wants to know about it. And they were. I'm going to read it and see just exactly what he knows."

I just shook my head.

Gin came in. "Ya ready ta go home?"

Home, he called it home.

"Yeah, more than anything."


	64. Comin' Home

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach

**Chapter 64**

_**Comin' Home**_

When we arrived home, Nana and Grandpa were sitting in the living room with Raina. Raina immediately started reaching for me as soon as she saw me. My grandparents turned to notice me as she began reaching.

"Kristen, your home!" Nana got up to hug me. "You have blood all over you!" She exclaimed after our embrace.

"Uh, yeah. Don't worry about that."

"And why not? Whose blood is that?" She asked.

"You really don't want to know the details. I wish I didn't." I said as I took Raina from Grandpa.

"You said you would explain what has been going on to me."

"I will, Nana, I promise. I'm just tired. It's been an extremely long day. Can we do it tomorrow?"

"Well I suppose. I have waited this long. What's one more day going to hurt?"

"Thank you. Oh and can Gin stay here?" I smiled.

"Of course he can, but where is he?"

"Oh yeah." I remembered she wasn't spiritually aware. "He's in spirit form. I'm going to cast a spell on you so that you'll be able to see him and other things that you couldn't before."

"Spirit form? Does that mean he's…"

I finished the sentence for her. "Dead? Technically, yes. I'll explain it all tomorrow. If you don't want me to cast the spell, I won't."

"I want you to."

"Ok, a whole new world is about to open up to you." I warned and then began the incantation that I used on Miranda. "Let mind and body soar to heights not reached before. Let limits stretch so that you may catch a new truth to explore."

"I see him!" She seemed excited. "I can't believe he was right in front of my face the whole time. Oh and he has blood on him too."

I handed Raina to Nana. "We're going to go rest. We'll be back down in a few."

I took Gin by the hand and lead him upstairs.

_You know it's a good thing Tia and her fracción didn't take you up on your offer to stay here. I'm sure your grandparents get tired of you bringing home these random people who they don't even know. _Unmei commented.

_They probably do, but they're not just random people. They're my friends. _

"So I'm gonna be livin with ya. Do ya think we're ready for dat stage in our relationship?" Gin joked as we entered my room.

I just smiled, pushed him onto my bed and climbed on top of him.

"I'm gona be here for ya from now on. I know dat ya been stretched to da limits, but it's a'right now. I promise." He said.

"Don't be getting all sappy on me now." I joked.

"Well I thought ya might like it since ya always want ta know what's on my mind and ya always try ta make me say stuff like dat."

"I know. But I'm taking all that back now. I like you the way you are. I like your sarcasm. I like your joking. I like your mystery. I don't mind that you rarely tell me you love me. It'll just make the times when you do mean that much more. You stole my heart by being all those things and I never want you to give it back."

"Who's being all sappy now?" He picked at me.

I smiled. "You're such a thief, you know that?"

"Yep." He grinned.

"You stole my attention like a bad outlaw and no one has had the chance to take it off you since then."

He didn't say anything; instead he rose up and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Ya know I'm gonna turn yer world upside down, right?" He informed me after he withdrew.

"I figured as much, but I'm ready for it." I smiled.

He laid back down, but pulled me down to kiss him. After a kiss that I wouldn't have minded if it lasted forever, he pulled away. He pushed my hair back out of my face and held it there.

He opened his eyes. "Aishiteru." He said softly.

It took my breath away the way he said it and the fact that it was in his native language made it all the more meaningful. "I love you too."

He suddenly flipped me over onto the bed and hovered over me. His eyes, which were still opened more than usual, scanned my body.

I smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Just lookin' at what's mine."

"So I'm yours now?" I giggled.

"Yep and I don't intend on sharin' ya."

I smiled even bigger. "You don't have to."

He smiled and ran one of his hands down my arms. When he reached my hand, he moved to my side and trailed his finger tips gently across my skin. It gave me chills. He slid them lightly across my abdomen and traced my pants line. I sighed softly.

He grinned. "Ya like dis, huh?"

I nodded. He placed his palm on my stomach and slowly moved it upward. When he got to my chest, he started caressing my breasts, one at a time. I reached up to his face and pulled it towards mine. As we started to kiss, I waved my hand to telekinetically shut the door. Gin wrapped his arms around me and started to tug at the strings of my top, trying to untie it. I arched my back up, so he could untie it more easily. When he successfully untied it, he unwrapped the strings from around my torso and slipped the halter out from around my neck. He then tossed it off the bed. He brought his mouth down to my chest, causing my breathing to become heavier. We were just getting into it when there was a knock on my door.

"Yeah!" I called out.

"Can I come in?" Grandpa asked.

I laughed. "That probably wouldn't be the best idea"

"Ah, busy I see."

"Very." Gin said and I laughed.

"Need something?" I asked.

"Someone is here for you." He said.

"Umm, tell them I'll be down in a minute. I need to change out of these clothes."

"Ok, I will." He left.

"Yer a popular girl. We just got here and ya already got company." Gin said, still on top of me.

"I guess I am." I ran my fingers through his hair. "I should probably be getting up."

"Or dey could wait till we're finished." He grinned and caressed my left breast.

"Mmm, now who is being the tease when the other has to go?" I laughed.

"Just giving ya a taste of yer own medicine." He smiled and got off me.

I pushed him playfully and got off the bed. I walked over to the dresser, got a bra out and put it on. I sat down on the edge of the bed. "If you want to change, they're some clothes that I bought for Renji in the dresser." I said as I unlaced my boots.

"I don't think I want ta wear something he has."

I shook my head and pulled off my boots and pants. "Some things he hasn't ever worn. Although they may be too big, but I can shrink them with Raina's powers."

"A'right. I guess dat'll do. Ya know I'm enjoying seeing ya walk around in yer underwear." He said while I was digging through my chest of drawers looking for something to wear.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." I pulled out a pink baby tee and some white track suit pants. I put them on, got some clothes out for Gin and resized them. I laid them on the bed. "I'll be back in a few." I turned the TV on and handed him the remote. "You can watch TV if you want. This button changes the channels. This one takes you to the guide and lets you see what's on."

"Ah, ok, gotcha. Now go down dere and see what dey want, so we can continue what we were doin'."

I smiled and kissed him. I went downstairs and into the living room where I saw Renji sitting on the couch in his gigai. He stood up when he noticed me.

"I wanted to see my daughter." He said.

"Oh, that's fine. Why didn't you just tell my Grandpa?"

"Because I wanted to see you."

"Oh..well, I'll go get her." I said and walked off.

Nana and Grandpa had her with them in the movie room. When they had the house rebuilt, they decided to have this room done because both are real big fans of movies. Grandpa even had a projector screen put it, though it's nowhere near as big as the ones in the actual theater, it's bigger than you can get an actual TV. I took her from them and went back to the living room.

"Here she is." I handed him to her.

I watched him talk to her and play with her. She really loved her daddy. I was glad he wasn't going to let my decision of not taking him back to get in the way of seeing Raina. I knew it wasn't going to be easy seeing me and Gin together, but he was still doing it.

"She looks just like you, you know?" I said.

_Unfortunately._

"Yeah, no way I could ever deny her, not like I'd want to." He tickled her and she laughed.

"You can play with her all you want. You know where everything is. If you need anything, help yourself. I'm going to go back upstairs, so you two can have daddy/daughter time." I turned to walk away.

"Kristen?"

"Yeah?" I turned back around.

"You're not going to run off with her again, are you?"

I exhaled and sat down beside him. "Renji, I never meant to take her away from you. She's just as much yours as she is mine. I just didn't have much of a choice at the time. But I want you to know that it was never my intention to keep her away from you forever."

"Ok, I believe you."

"And I didn't mean to be so cold to you while I was there. I just wanted to get the point across."

"Your point has been taken, least for now." He smirked.

I just shook my head and got up.

"You never left her alone with Aizen, did you?" He asked.

"No, she always had someone with her when he was around, normally me."

"Good, no telling what he could have done to her."

"Speaking of Sosuke, what are they going to do with him?"

"It really worries me that you're on a first name basis with him. And I don't know yet. The new central 46 will declare judgment on him."

"Can you let me know when it's going to be?"  
"Why? What are you planning on doing?"

"Nothing, I would just like to know when."

"I'll try."

"Thanks. I'm going to go upstairs now."

He nodded and I headed back upstairs.

"Who was it?" Gin asked when I walked back in my room.

"Renji."

"Can't he just stay away?"

"He came to see Raina. She is his too."

"He better realize dat she's de only things around here dat's his."

I smiled and sat down on the bed. "Awww, is someone jealous?"

"Nah, just possessive."

I stroked his hair and trailed my finger tips down his cheek. He stopped me by putting his hand on mine. Then he pulled my face into his for a kiss. We were just getting into it again when there was another knock at the door.

"A'right, where's Shinso? I'm about ta impale de next person who interrupts us." Gin said.

I laughed and got off him.

"Is it like dis all the time?" He asked.

"Not _all _the time, but sometimes it is. It's definitely not like it was in Hueco Mundo."

He smiled and sat up on the edge of the bed, shirtless. "Ah, well, I suppose it's gona take some getting used ta."

"I'll make it worth it."

"I know ya will." He grinned and popped my butt.

I giggled when he did so and then opened the door. It was Renji.

"Well that was fast." I said.

"I intended on staying longer, but I have to go. I'm wanted back in the Soul Society." He handed Raina to me. "I was thinking that maybe I could talk to Captain Kuchiki and Head Captain Yamamoto about Raina staying with me maybe two nights a week."

"Yeah, they're so going to go for that. Byakuya hates me."

"Well if the Head Captain says it's ok, then I'm sure my Captain won't mind. I was thinking that you could bring Raina one day and we sit down with the Head Captain and lay down some rules and stuff."

"Ah, rules. How I love rules." I said sarcastically.

"Come on, Kristen. You're going to have to bend a little. It's not like they're going to tell you to how to raise her or anything."

"Ok, ok. You talk to them and then if they want to meet and discuss whatever, I'll bring Raina."

"Thank you. I really want her to be able to be with me some and it's going to take your cooperation."

"I know. So I'll see you around."

"Yeah, you will." He smiled and then left.

Raina looked like she was getting sleepy, so I took her to her room and laid her down. She'd fall asleep by herself. I walked back in my room and sat in Gin's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Now where were we?"

"Right about here." He kissed me and rubbed my breasts while doing so.

The phone rang and I glanced up at the TV to see what the caller ID said.

"Beverly Hill Police Department? Why are they calling? I need to get that." I said and reached on my nightstand to pick up the cordless phone. Gin just moved to my neck and started kissing it.

"Hello." I said.

"Kristen?"

"Grimmjow? Why are you calling from the police department?"

"I'm in jail."

"Jail? What did you do?"

"Got into a fight. Do you want to come get me out?"  
"Yeah, I'll be there shortly. What's the bail?"

"Bail? What's that?"

"I'll just bring my checkbook. See you shortly." I hung up.

"Who's in jail?" Gin asked.

"Grimmjow." I answered and got out of his lap.

He chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Probably for the same reasons I'm not." I put on the white cropped hoodie that matched my pants. "I'm sorry, baby."

"Don't be. It's not yer fault."

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

Traffic was slow as it was a dark and rainy night, so I didn't make it to the police department as fast as I wanted to. When I got there, I went to the front desk and asked about Grimmjow. He had been charged with assault, battery, disturbing the peace, destruction of property and resisting arrest, among other things. All that made the bail pretty high, but I was able to pay it no problem.

"We'll need to see his ID before we can let him out ma'am." The officer said after I paid the bail.

"Oh." I said and pretending to rummage through my purse. "I think I left it out in my car. I'll be right back."

I went out to my car, knowing good and well I didn't have his ID. He didn't have one. He was dead. I wasn't going to be able to get him out legally without one. I decided to make him one with Raina's powers, but I would have to make sure to completely warp reality this time. He would need more than an ID. He'd need a birth certificate, social security card, the works. I closed my eyes and concentrated. In my hand appeared a wallet with all the things that guys normally had in them, including his driver's license. I smiled to myself and headed back into the station.

"I guess he just walked off and left his wallet at home. This is the first time he's ever done anything like this." I told the officer sweetly after handing him Grim's new ID.

He looked at me. "He sure did a number for this to be a first offense."

"He didn't try to hit any officer, did he?"

"Yes, he did. He was an aggressive one. We were able to get him in cuffs pretty fast though, so no one was hurt. I know it's none of my business, but you should probably assess your relationship with him after this. I would hate to have to come out and see you because he was beating you."

"He would never do that."

_He couldn't even if he tried. _

He looked at me like he didn't believe me and took me to the back. Grimmjow was sitting in a cell by himself with his handcuffs still on.

"How come he's still wearing them?" I asked.

"We were afraid of what he would do if we took them off."

Grimmjow got up when he heard my voice. The officer let him out him out of the cell and undid the handcuffs.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yep. Let's get out of here."

They told us his court date and then we left and got in the car.

"Ok, what happened?" I asked as I cranked the car.

"I told you already. I got into a fight."

"So you're not going to tell me why or how?"

"I wanted to fight, so I started one. When those people who called themselves the police came by, I tried to fight them, but they electrocuted me with something. I'm not as durable in this gigai, so I hit the floor paralyzed and they bound my hands. That's when I tried to get out of this thing, but I'm stuck."

"Stuck in your gigai? That's weird. We're going to see Kisuke tomorrow. You can come with us and I'm sure he'll take a look and see what's wrong."

"We?"

"Yeah, Gin and I."

"Ichimaru is at the house?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"I don't suppose there is anything I can do about it, so I guess not."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever."  
It was quiet the rest of the way home. Grimmjow went directly to his room and slammed the door when we arrived.

"Someone's mad." Gin joked.

"Yeah, he is."

"Oh well, just let him pout."

"I intend on it. Raina is asleep and so are my grandparents. We'll have no interruptions now." I began taking my clothes off.

He just grinned and started getting undressed as well. When he had stripped down do his underwear, he wrapped his arms around me and began kissing me. While we kissed, we made our way to the bed, where he laid me down and go on top of me. He kissed down my body and removed my underwear in the process. He ran his hands all over my nude body, sending shivers up my spine. While he didn't give me that rush of energy like Renji did when he touched me, I still felt something in his touch. It was something that drove me crazy. I loved his touch. I loved him and I was so happy that we were finally able to be together. Today was the end of one chapter in my life and tomorrow would the start a new one. Gin would be in that new one. It would fantastic, just like the love we made.


	65. Explanations

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach

**Chapter 65**

_**Explanations**_

I woke up the next morning to hear the rain still falling. When I rolled over, I noticed Gin wasn't there. He still liked to disappear apparently. I thought that might end after he moved over here. I guess that was just wishful thinking. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was later than I normally get up. I thought that maybe I had set the alarm on my clock wrong, but I hadn't. Someone had turned it off and the baby monitor was also missing. Raina had to have already been up and I had missed her morning feeding. She must be so hungry.

_Chill out, Kristen. You don't hear her calling in your head, so she must be ok. _Unmei said.

"Assuming someone hasn't kidnapped her!" I threw the cover off of me and put on my robe.

_Stop jumping to conclusions. She would be calling to you if someone had taken her._

"Unless they're being extra nice to her and she isn't wanting me!"

_You are freaking out, calm down!_

I ignored her and started downstairs.

_Hey, maybe Gin kidnapped her. He is missing too you know. _Unmei joked.

"Not funny." I said sternly.

I walked in the living room and Gin was in there with Raina. I took her from him and held her tight.

"I thought something had happened to her." I said, relieved.

"What coulda happened ta her?"

"I thought she'd been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? Aw, c'mon now. I dare someone ta try ta kidnap dis kid. Either I'd impale em or you'd tear em limb from limb."

I smiled and sat down next to him. "Was it you who turned my alarm off?"

"Yep, dat was me. I thought ya needed ta rest. Yer pregnant and ya fought all day yesterday, so…"

I cut him off, by putting my finger to my lips. "Shhh, someone might hear you. I don't want to tell anyone yet. I want to wait until I'm 12 weeks."

"No one's here. Yer grandpa is at work and yer nana left."

"Oh." I laughed. "Sorry."

He smiled. "It's a'right. I understand dat ya wanna wait."

"Thanks." I held Raina up. "I bet you're hungry."

"Nah, she's fine. I fed her."

"How?"

"Yer Nana showed me where da milk ya froze was. She also showed me how ta fix it. I told her I was letting ya sleep, dat ya deserved a break. She thought it was a sweet gesture of me ta do dis for ya."

"It really was, Gin. Thank you."

"I figured I oughta learn, 'cause I got a little one coming and I'm gonna need ta know how ta do all dis stuff for her."

"Yeah, you got lucky. You have a practice baby. I didn't have one."

"But yer doing ok. Yer a great mom."

"That means a lot that you would say that. You'll be a great dad. I can tell by the way you are with Raina."

"Hopefully. I really don't know about all dis parent stuff, but it's not something I have a choice in."

"You mean you don't want her?"

"A course I want her. It's not like dat, Kristen-san. It's just I never intended on havin' any kids and now here I am about ta be a dad."

"Oh." I looked down.

"Hey," He lifted my chin up, "don't be gettin' sad on me now. I never thought I'd be serious enough with someone ta want ta give em a child."

"But she was a…well, we didn't plan on having her. She just happened. You didn't give her to me on purpose." My eyes started to well up.

"Kristen-san, if I didn't want her, if I wasn't serious about ya, do ya really think I'd be here right now?"

I shrugged, fighting the tears.

"De answer is no. If I didn't feel for you de way I do and if I didn't want Paize, I wouldn't be here. I woulda ran off. So don't think dat I don't want her, 'cause I do. It's just something ta get used to." A tear fell down my check and he wiped it away. "Don't cry, please."

I wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I got so upset. Must be the hormones."

Gin smiled. "But I'd be lying if I said dat I'm not terrified though."

"It's alright. I was scared when I found out about Raina too, though one wouldn't have known. I didn't really act like it. It's natural to be though. But I can promise you that when you hold her, it all changes. You'll never want to let her go."

_Sometimes you sound like a hallmark card, I swear. _Unmei commented.

"Maybe."

"You will, trust me."

"I wish dere was an instruction manual." He joked.

"They have books you can read, but it's doesn't prepare you for the real thing. You'll be fine though. If a selfish, spoiled brat like me can be a good momma, then you can be a good daddy." I laughed.

"Yer nowhere near as bad a person as me, Kristen-san."

"Gin." I pushed his hair away from his eyes. "I don't want you to worry about what you've done in the past. None of that matters to me. The past is the past. I've learned that. All that matter is the here and now. That's what I want to focus on. You're enough for me, Gin. You don't have to be anything that you're not. I love you just the way you are."

"Kristen-sa…I mean Kristen-chan. Yeah, dat's who ya are ta me now."

"What is the difference between san and chan?"

He smiled. "Well san is a title of respect, similar ta Mr., Miss., Mrs."

"So you respect me?"

"'Course I do. And chan means dat one finds de person endearing."

I smiled and stroked his cheek. He leaned in and kissed me, to which Raina started squealing. We broke the kiss.

"What happened?" Gin asked.

I laughed a little. "Nothing. That's just her way of talking."

"She didn't like me kissin' her mommy."

I looked down at her in my lap. "That wasn't it, was it sweetheart? You just wanted some attention."

She just smiled at me.

I looked up at the clock and noticed it was almost lunch time. "You let me sleep a long time." I laughed a little. "I should get a shower and get ready. Raina will hungry again soon and we still have to go see Kisuke."

"We'll have ta do dat later. It almost 4 in da mornin' over dere."

"Whoops, I guess I forgot about the time difference."

We both laughed.

I handed Raina to Gin and went upstairs to get a shower and get ready. By the time I was done, Nana was home and had started fixing lunch for everyone. While she was doing that, I feed Raina and put her down for nap. Nana had finished lunch by the time I came downstairs. She had made us some vegetable pasta. She was an amazing cook. I always enjoyed her cooking. I often wished I could cook like her.

We all ate at the table in the breakfast nook. After we had finished, I helped her clean off the table and put away the leftovers. Almost immediately after we were done, she asked for her explanation. I told that I would tell her, but first I had to go get the book. I brought it downstairs, placed it on the table and slid it to her.

"This is my book."

She was hesitant at first, but opened it. She flipped through the pages, stopping periodically. "Th-this is like a spell book." She finally said.

"Yes it is."

"Where did you get this?"

"I found it in the basement. The Nexus gave it to me." Grandpa had already explained to her about the Nexus. She knew about his powers and mine. I was glad I didn't have to explain about all that. She also knew Raina had powers, just not exactly what they did. She also didn't know about Unmei. "I want to show you something." I said before turning the pages telekinetically to Unmei's page. Her picture was what she looked like when she out of my body. Her biography was rather short. It just said who she was, where she came from and that she lived to protect, guide and teach me. "Do you remember those black eyes I had?"

"I do." She said, seemingly still a little disturbed by the event.

"Well, she," I pointed to the picture, "lives inside of me. It was her that took over. She can take over any time she wants and I have no control over it. I also can't force her out of control like she can me."

"So you're a prisoner in your own body?"

"Sort of, but.."

She cut me off. "Oh honey, that must be awful."

"It was at first, but now we have a better understanding of each other. We're more like friends, so it doesn't bother me when she does it. She's just trying to protect me. I am grateful to her."

_I'm touched. _Unmei commented. _But you're not always grateful, sometimes you complain. Don't lie._

"It's doesn't bother ya, till she butts in yer personal business." Gin added, taking a drink of his iced tea.

"You know her?" Nana asked.

"Unmei? Heh, ya." He put his glass on the table. "She has an opinion on everythin' and she gives it whether you ask for it or not. Oh and can't forget, she hates me."

"Now how could she hate you? You're so good to Kristen." Nana said.

"Dat's exactly what I want ta know." Gin answered.

_Hey! I helped you two be together the night before the war. Don't make me regret that decision. Be thankful! _

"Wasn't that sweet what he did for you this morning, Kristen?" Nana asked, looking up at me as I stood beside where she sat.

I smiled. "It was." Suddenly Unmei came out of my body and thought Nana was going to have a heart attack.

"Speak of de devil." Gin commented.

"Me, devil? That's more you, isn't it, Gin?" Unmei asked.

"Nana, don't worry. She does this sometimes. She isn't going to hurt you." I assured.

"Ya, don't worry. She more obsessed with me." Gin teased.

Unmei scowled.

"Or maybe de fact dat I'm with Kris-chan is what she's more obsessed with." Gin theorized.

"Shut up!" Unmei demanded.

"Ooo, scary, scary." Gin teased again, leaning back in his chair.

"Enough you two." I said, but Unmei's glare didn't break. I walked over to her and made her face me. "You're scaring my Nana, stop."

"Sorry." She refocused herself. "I can take the explanation from here."

"Am I seeing things or did someone just come out of your body?" Nana finally reacted, nervously. I guess I forgot to tell her that she could do that.

"You're not seeing things. It happened."

"Yer gonna see a lot of strange things now." Gin added.

"Don't be scared, though. She won't hurt you." I assured her once again. "Go ahead, Unmei."

"The Nexus is neutral. It swings whichever way it's hosts do. Kristen, Raina and your husband are its only hosts right now. They're good, so it is good. Take a look at Raina's powers in the book." Unmei telekinetically flipped the pages to Raina's page.

Nana looked and read over the page. "You mean my great grand baby can do all this?"

"Indeed. She's a force of nature. There is a reason why she's so powerful. I know you wouldn't know this, but I'm going to tell you now. Sosuke Aizen was a bad guy, I mean really bad."

"What? He seemed so nice when he came over." Nana said, shocked.

"Yeah, he's a good actor."

"He wasn't actually mean. He just did bad things and had the wrong intentions for most things." I added.

"So he didn't really love you? Was he after Raina or the Nexus?" Nana asked.

"He loved me. I know that. I felt it."

"Felt it? You can feel what other people feel?" Nana inquired.

"Dat's a new one for me too." Gin added.

"Well, I could for a few minutes. It was weird, but anyways, he did. I'm sure he wanted to use the Nexus, though. He was very interested it. About Raina, he may have wanted to use her, but I believe he cared about her."

"Ok, back on track." Unmei said. "Aizen had pretty much tipped the scales in evil's favor. The Nexus wasn't technically trying to restore balance; it was trying to give us the upper hand with Raina. Kristen was so worried about Aizen during her pregnancy. The Nexus wanted her to feel more secure, hence Raina's abilities. There is one other reason for her abilities though."

"What? I thought those were the only ones."

"Nope."

"Den tell us." Gin urged.

"The Nexus gives a piece of itself to all its hosts. I am Kristen's piece. Now, not everyone's piece will turn into a being. Best example right now is your husband." She said to Nana. "His is just a piece, one that he isn't powerful enough to tap into. The piece is his power source so to speak. I am Kristen's. Should I die, Kristen would lose her powers. Just like if the Nexus was destroyed, she would was well."

"Does that mean Kristen doesn't have any powers while you're out of her body?" Nana asked.

"No, she has them so long as I'm alive whether I am in her or out. But the Nexus made the situation work. I can't die, unless she does. I am just an essence. One who doesn't eat or sleep. I don't have a body technically, so I can't die. My live depends on hers. More on point, Raina's piece doesn't simply exist inside her. Hers has melded with her soul. She is pretty much like I am now. She has the Nexus running through her veins. She's technically a Nexian. This is because she was chosen to become the Guardian of the Nexus."

"The guardian?"

"Yes, she is more like the Nexus than any of us. Even myself, one who was born of it. She has the power to grant others powers if she sees fit, also to take them away. The Nexus trusts her judgment, even at the age she is now."

"She has a lot of her shoulders." Nana stated.

"The weight of the world pretty much, but fear not, she can handle it." Unmei assured.

"I hope she can, but I suppose it's no use to worry about that now. She's just a baby."

"Right." I agreed.

"I'm still so confused about Sosuke and about you, Gin. Also Renji and Grimmjow as well. They had powers too, did they not?" Nana asked.

"Ah yes, we all do." Gin answered.

"And yesterday, you said Gin was dead." Nana looked at me.

"Well, if ya want ta get technical, I am. I'm just a soul. Only spiritually aware people can see me right now."

"Then how…" She trailed off.

"Let me explain. When people die, dey become spirits. Dey move on ta one of two places, Soul Society or hell." Gin began to explain.

"Soul Society is like heaven?" Nana inquired.

"Pretty much. Now sometimes de spirits don't move on. If dey have regrets, then dey will remain earthbound. Dat's where my job comes in. I'm a Shinigami."

"Which means a death God." I added.

"Ya. My job is ta help those souls move on by performing a konso on 'em. Dat pretty much forces 'em ta move on. But if de soul stays on earth to long, dey become a hollow, which is a heartless creature dat devours souls. My other job as a Shinigami is ta cleanse the hollows and send them ta there respective places. Dat's pretty much it, in short."

"So what are Renji, Sosuke and Grimmjow? A….whatever you are?" Nana asked.

"Abarai and Aizen are Shinigami. Grimmjow is an Arrancar. Dat's basically a hollow dat gained Shinigami powers."

Nana seemed shocked. "Grimmjow is bad?"

"Well…" I cut Gin off.

"No. In my experience, not all Arrancars are. I know a few that are good people." I thought of Nel and Tia. Then I heard Raina start to fuss on the baby monitor. "Why is she awake? She didn't sleep that long."

"I'll go check on her. You just keep explainin'" Gin said getting up.

"He's just so sweet." Nana commented.

"Yep, dat's me." He grinned and tapped my butt when he passed by.

Unmei grabbed his wrist and glared at him.

"Nani? Do ya want me ta do dat ta you or something?" He teased.

"No." Unmei said through her teeth.

"Good, 'cause I definitely wasn't gonna do it to ya." Gin pulled his wrist out of her grip. "Ya know, yer a little creepy sometimes when it comes ta Kris-chan."

Unmei growled a little, so I put my hands on her shoulders. She jumped when I did and immediately took her attention off Gin. I glanced at him as if to tell him to go on. He caught on and went to check on Raina.

"She really hates Gin." Nana commented. "Was that jealousy?"

Unmei closed her eyes, as if trying not to get angry and then returned inside me.

"What was she saying about Sosuke being bad?" She asked.

I explained everything I knew about Sosuke and the things he'd done to get me on his side. I also explained Gin's part in the whole thing. After I was finished, she said she was going to go lie down. I was worried about her, worried she couldn't handle all this. She insisted she could. She said she just needed to let it all sink in. I knew how she felt; it was kind of crazy finding out this whole other world existed. It takes the saying 'things aren't always what they seem' to a whole new extreme.

I went upstairs to see how Gin was doing with Raina. He had gotten her back to sleep and was standing by her crib, watching her.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Just watching her and thinking."

"About what?"

"Dat it's sort of scary de power she has. She could destroy the whole world, de soul society, everything, if she just wanted."

"She would never do that, though. She's too sweet."

He smiled and we walked out of the room to let her sleep.

"What were ya saying earlier about feeling Aizen's love for ya?"

"Well, I…" I explained the whole thing to him, everything that happened. "Unmei thinks Paizley is an empath."

He smiled. "It's nice ta what she's going ta be capable of."

"Unmei thinks there's more to her powers than just that though, but I guess we just have to wait and see."

"Yep, but look at it dis way, she's giving ya a power boost."

"Yeah, but with the price of not being able to know exactly how I feel because I'll be feeling other's emotions as well. I'm just glad it comes in spurts and it's not all the time."

The rest of the day was dull, mostly because it was still raining. I used Raina's powers on Gin. I made it so that he could go in and out of soul form by force of will. He was technically 'alive' when he wanted to be. He could basically force himself alive and then dead again whenever he wanted to. He could also summon his Zanpakuto while he was in his 'alive' form. That would definitely be easier than using a gigai and soul candy.

When Grandpa got home, we all ate supper. Nana talked about the things we had told her and things he didn't know about. She recollected everything perfectly. Afterward, Gin and I, along with Raina, warped to see Kisuke. I had intended on Grimmjow to come with us, but we couldn't find him. I guess I'd just use Raina's powers to fix his gigai problem. I hadn't thought of that before.

When we arrived, it was morning there. Kisuke's shop was open, though. I knew I had to make this quick, Raina was getting tired. Renji was there. He had been to check on Ichigo, who was still unconscious. Renji took Raina from me when we got there.

I had talked to Unmei about what all to tell him. I basically just told him what Raina was capable of and how I managed to use her powers. I didn't tell him anything about the Nexus. I let him think it ran in my family. Unmei said the Nexus should be a secret and too many people shouldn't know about. I agreed with her, so I told Kisuke nothing of the Nexus.

"Now explain why you turned on me. Unmei said you were feeling what he was." Kisuke said.

I looked back at Renji holding Raina. She was asleep in his arms. It was precious. I had to tell him about Paizley, but not now and especially not with all these people around. I wouldn't do that to him. I would tell him when we were alone. I knew it would upset him. "We don't really know what went on. I could just feel his love for me and it somehow took control on me. I don't believe he was aware of it though." I lied. Gin just went a long with it.

"Unmei seemed to figure out the problem pretty quickly though." Kisuke pointed out.

Unmei came out of body when we got here to help with the explanation. "I'm smart." She smirked.

"You two are hiding something." He said.

"If this is all you need, the child is asleep. She should be taken home." Unmei said.

"I think that's all you're going to tell me, but I am happy you told me this much. Raina, she's very powerful. I understand why you don't want the Gotei 13 knowing." Kisuke stated.

"We'll have to tell them eventually." Renji spoke up. "She's safe, because of me though. They can't harm her unless she gives them a reason. It will be alright."

"We don't have to do anything we don't want to. If anyone has a problem with that, then they can take it up with me." Unmei said in a threatening manner almost.

"Renji, please don't tell them, at least not until we discuss it." I begged.

"You know I won't." He said.

"Can I talk to you for a sec in private?" I asked.

"Of course."

"We'll be right back and then we can leave." I told Gin.

"A'right."

Unmei went back into my mind and then we stepped outside.

"Did you find anything out about Sosuke?" I asked.

"They're going to have his trail in like a week. Why are you so interested?"

"I just am. Don't worry about it. Can you let me know like a day before it happens?"

"I don't know. I don't like the sound of this. You're not thinking about freeing him or something, are you?"

"Of course not. I would never do that. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. You just seem awful interested in him."

"I just want to talk to him."

"What? Why?"

"I have things I need to say to him before whatever happens, happens."

"And just how to you plan to accomplish that? He's heavily guarded and central 46 is off limits."

"With Raina's powers, anything is possible." I smiled and then put my hand on his arm. He closed his eyes, no doubt at the surge of energy. "Please, just let me know." I gave him the puppy dog face.

"Ok, alright, I will. Now stop looking at me like that."

I smiled. "Thank you, Renji."

"Yeah."

It was quiet for a minute. I was broke the silence. "We should probably get going. She needs to be in her crib."

He handed her to me, successful in not waking her up. "We're always going to be connected because of her."

"Yeah."

"This is hard on me, Kristen. I can't let go."

_How did I know it would lead to this? _Unmei asked.

"I didn't expect you to do it over night."

"I know. It's just…I'm sorry. I told you I would set you free."

"Why don't you give Mimiru a chance? She's crazy about you. It'll help you take your mind off me."

"You should go and get Raina to bed." He totally ignored what I said.

We went home and I laid Raina down in crib. I was pleased that she didn't wake up. She was tuckered out. Gin and I played with her a lot today. It was cute seeing Gin with her. Gin and I were both tired as well. We got our pjs on and got him bed. He wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder, our faces almost touching.

"When I was out on the battle field, I had a premonition. Sosuke was a God and so was I. I could feel the power I had. It was incredible and for a minute I lost myself in that power. I actually considered his goal. I felt I could protect Raina and the ones I love so much better if I had that power. I was no better than him in that moment."

"Dat ain't true, Kris-chan. Ya just said it yerself, you wanted dat power to protect people. Ya didn't lose yerself, because dat is exactly who ya are. Yer always wanting ta protect the ones ya love. Dat is you. Aizen, he was selfish. He just wanted power. He wanted ta be above everyone else. Yer nothing like him. Don't ever think dat ya are."

"Thanks, Gin." I smiled and nuzzled into him, taking in his scent. I loved the way he smelled. I loved everything about him. I couldn't wait to see what our future together would bring.

* * *

**Author's note: Only 1 more chapter after this one and Cat and Mouse is finished! Never thought I was going to finish, did you? Especially with all these chapters lol. I am going to write a sequel, but more details on that next chapter. Review plz! **


	66. The Sweet Hereafter

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach

**Chapter 66**

_**The Sweet Hereafter**_

It's now been a week since the war. Things sure have quieted down a lot. I was relieved. Raina was now officially 3 months old. I swear she's growing like weed! Though she is still very friendly with strangers, she's pretty much sorted out who was who in her life now. She definitely prefers me and Renji over everyone else. If either of us is in the room and we're not holding her, she's follows us with her eyes. She begins getting excited if we start towards her. It's absolutely precious. Renji has decided that he wants Raina to be bilingual. He wants her to know both English and Japanese, as Japanese is his native language. Renji isn't around near as much as Gin, so I've asked Gin to speak Japanese to her some so she can pick up on it when she's able to talk. He said he would. I knew Renji would never ask him, so I did to help out. I knew Gin wouldn't mind. Mother also wants me to teach her French, since that's her native tongue. Her parents, whom I call Meme and Pépé, were born and raised in France. After they were married, they moved to the states. They wasn't really in search of a better life, both of their families were of money, so they were fine in France. It was just a dream of theirs to live here and have family. My mother was born here, but they taught her French and English growing up. Her English ended up being better than theirs. When I was born, I grew up speaking French and English as well. Mother thinks Raina should speak it as well, because it's a part of who she is. I thought it may confuse her a bit, hearing so many languages, so I decided that I would teach her French when she was a little older.

Today was a Sosuke's trial. Renji had come through for me, which I was thankful for. He had actually come to take me there, since the time flow was different there than it was here. He wanted to make sure I didn't miss it. He said it seemed important to me and even though he didn't really want me around him, it wasn't his decision to make.

I was finishing getting ready while Gin was lying on the bed, reading a book.

"You really don't mind me going, right?" I asked.

"Nah, go give him a piece a yer mind."

"I'm going to tell him about us." I said whilst slipping my peep toe pumps on.

"Good, dat oughta give him something ta think about if they don't execute him."

"You sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure. I spent de last century with dat man. I don't care if I ever see him again."

I smiled. "So how do I look?" I asked with my arms up in the air to show him my dress. The top of it was white and made like a button up shirt with capped sleeves. I had left a few of the buttons undone. The skirt part had a high waist. It was tight and black with a black belt and stopped right above my knee.

Gin put his book on the bed and grinned. "Wow, I might not let ya leave now." He got off the bed.

"But you haven't a choice." I said playfully.

"'Course I do." He put his hands on my waist and pulled me in for a kiss.

"So you like my dress?" I asked after he withdrew.

"Like would be an understatement." He took my hand in his and lifted it, suggesting that I turn for him. I did so. "Now how do ya get this thing off?" He scanned me for a second. "Ah, well, I'll just start here." He started to unbutton what few buttons were left on the top part, but I put my hand over them.

"I just put this on and I have leave."

"I bet I can change yer mind." He grinned and leaned into me. He started whispering in my ear in Japanese. I had no idea what he was saying, but it was still very appealing, especially with his accent. I had heard the others speak in Japanese before from time to time and he sounded obviously different than them. He'd told me once that he spoke with a Kyoto dialect, which made him think that was where he was from when he was alive. He wasn't really sure though, since he'd been dead for quite some time. I was in love with his accent though. It was so soft and melodic sounding. It almost gave me chills when he whispered it in my ear.

I heard someone clear their throat. "You ready?" Renji asked, standing in the doorway, holding Raina.

"Way ta ruin de mood, Abarai." Gin said

"Sorry." Renji replied, obviously lying.

Gin just looked at him, smiling like normal.

"Don't look at me, Ichimaru. She wants to go somewhere and I'm taking her." Renji said.

"Ok, let's not start anything." I took Raina from Renji and gave her to Gin. She whined a little, but quit. "I'll be back soon." I gave him a peck on the lips, but when I withdrew he brought me back to his lips with his free hand and kissed me passionately.

I heard Renji exhale loudly. This was pissing him off and I knew Gin did it on purpose. When we withdrew, Gin shifted his eyes slowly to Renji and smirked. Renji was seething. I knew now was the time to leave, before a fight broke out.

_I say we let them fight and kill each other. That way we wouldn't have to worry about it anymore._ Unmei suggested.

_How about no. _

I kissed Raina on the forehead and left the room. I had to take Renji by the arm and force him to leave.

"He did that on purpose." Renji said as we walked down the stairs.

"Well, I don't know what you want me to say. I don't want to get in the middle of it."

"I just can't believe you want to be with a guy like that."

"Like what? He treats me perfectly."

"I treated you like a queen. Hell, I worshipped the ground you walked on."

"We're not comparing, Renji. You lost your chance. I'm with him now."

"Don't remind me." When we got outside, Renji drew his sword. When it began to glow, he stuck it in the air and turned it, like he was unlocking a door. "Unlock." The doors appeared, opened and two completely black butterflies flew out. I held my hand out and one landed on my finger. Renji looked at me and smiled. "Come on, let's go." As if on cue, the butterfly flew off my finger and into the Senkaimon. We followed the butterflies and stepped out into the soul society.

"I asked Gin to speak Japanese around Raina sometimes, since you want her to the language and he's around more than you." I said.

"Great, she'll be speaking with that stupid accent of his before we know it." He complained. We continued to walk and he led me to a gate and stopped. "This is as far as I can take you. This area is restricted."

Unmei came out. "Don't worry. We can get in." She smirked.

"You'll need to find the underground meeting hall. That's where the sentencing will be. And be careful of the guards." Renji advised.

"You're telling I, who is stronger than all the captains, to be careful of lowly guards? Don't make me laugh." Unmei said.

"I was talking to Kris." He said.

"Thanks Renji." I smiled.

He left and using Raina's powers, we managed to get into the underground meeting hall without any problems. We hid our spiritual pressure, so they wouldn't notice us there. We stood behind a wall so they wouldn't see us and we listened.

"I will now read the decision!" One member yelled.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Unmei said.

"Sosuke Aizen, former Captain of the 5th division, I hereby sentence you to 18,800 years imprisonment in Avici, the 8th and lowest level of the underground prison."

My mouth dropped. That was such a long time, but I suppose he could live that long.

"I see." Sosuke spoke up. "So you think you can sentence me. I find that somewhat ridiculous."

"Traitor! Don't get cocky just because you're immortal!" One yelled.

"Gag and blindfold him this instant!" Another demanded.

"Raise his sentence to 20,000 years!" Another ordered.

"Well I guess now is as good a time as ever." Unmei said and flicked her hands to freeze everyone, but Sosuke. "That ought to hold them for a while." She stepped out from behind the wall and started down the steps. "Well, well, is this where you thought you'd be, Sosuke? How's this for your spotlight?" She asked.

When I stepped out, I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Sosuke was bound to a chair by several black bands with one of his eyes covered. It looked like both eyes had been, but they moved part away so he could see with one eye. I assumed his mouth had been covered, but was removed for this as well. They really didn't want him escaping obviously. I suppose I couldn't blame them. He was dangerous. I had to pause for a second. I didn't expect him to be like that. I don't know exactly what I was expecting, but not this.

Sosuke ignored Unmei. "Kristen, you're looking as comely as usual." I didn't say anything, just continued walking down the stairs. "Did you come to set me free?"

"Ha! You wish!" Unmei laughed.

"I was speaking to Kristen, not you." Sosuke replied and turned his attention back to me. I still didn't answer. "What's wrong, my dear? You look scared."

_Wipe that look off your face! _Unmei ordered me telekinetically. _There's no reason to be scared. _

It wasn't that I was scared. I just didn't like seeing Sosuke like this. I cared about him, not as much as he wanted me too, but nevertheless I did. I was regretting coming. I had forgotten all that I wanted to say to him. I just wanted to leave.

"I-I have to go." I turned around and began to walk back up the stairs.

Unmei followed me and caught my arm. "What's your problem?"

"I want to leave."

"Don't chicken out."

"I'm not."

"Tell me something; just what does he have on you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. He doesn't have anything on me, I don't guess."

"He does. He has some kind of effect on you. You let him get to you."

_It's not that. I-I care about him, ok? I know he's done some bad things, but I know he is capable of good. He's shown that to me. I don't know why I care, but I do. Seeing him like this, it just disturbs me a bit. _I told Unmei telekinetically, so he couldn't hear.

"Je t'aime, Kristen." He said.

I moved past Unmei, towards him. "You know French?"

He smiled softly. "You'd be surprised by all the things I know. When you've been around for as long as I have and when you crave knowledge the way I do, you tend to learn a lot."

"Can you speak it fluently?"

"I doubt I can speak it as well as you, but I can speak it enough, as well as some other languages."

"Well," I paused, "I'm not here to free you." I changed the subject.

"But you want to. It's written all over your face." I looked away. "How about doing what you want for once? Stop listening to everyone else. Follow your heart. I know it leads you to me."

I looked at him. "You're wrong. It doesn't lead me to you. It leads me to Gin."

His eye closed for a moment and he opened it again. "I was wondering when that would come out." I gave him a confused look. "What? You didn't actually think you got that past me, did you? I know everything that went on in Las Noches."

"Then why…"

He cut me off. "Why did I let it go on? While I didn't enjoy it, it was making you happy and in the end you always came back to my room, back to me. I knew he was going to betray me as well. So I let you two think what you wanted. You were mine anyways and still are; else you wouldn't be here right now." I started shaking my head. "Then why are you here? What other reason is there?"

"Would you just shut up?" Unmei yelled.

"Yet again, Unmei, I wasn't speaking with you. Please wait until you're spoken to before you speak. It's rude to interrupt others conversations." Sosuke said calmly.

"I don't think you're in any position to be telling me what to do." Unmei stated.

"Maybe not, but I'm also not afraid you either. You couldn't defeat me then and you wouldn't be able to now, even with my hands tied. I'm immortal; I'm above you, Unmei." Sosuke taunted.

"We'll see just how above me you are when your head rolls on the ground!" Unmei manifested her katana.

"Unmei, please." I said softly. "Put that away. I'm ready to leave."

Unmei looked at me, seeing my discomfort, and let her sword fade away. "Fine by me. Have fun rotting in prison, Sosuke." She said and we started up the stairs.

"Even though you didn't set me free, just being here speaks volumes about your feelings for me, Kristen. You feel I must atone for my crimes, but you wanted to see me one last time. Rest assured, this won't hold me, they won't keep me away from you for long." Sosuke said as we left. Unmei made sure to unfreeze everyone when we were out of sight.

When we got out of the central 46 chambers, we walked around, looking for Renji. It turns out the Head Captain survived the battle, but he lost his left arm. As we walked around, I heard people talking about Momo and organ regeneration. I could sense her reiatsu. I froze the people nearby and walked into her room. She was alone. I thought for sure Toshiro would be in here with her, but I guess not. Momo was lying on the bed. She didn't look like she was doing too well, but I was about to change that. I placed my hands over her and started to heal her.

"Hey, why is everyone outside frozen?" I heard Rangiku ask as she walked in. "Kristen!"

"I froze them. I'm not exactly welcome here, not after all I've done. I have to be sneaky about things."

She smiled. "You're always welcome at my place! You can't keep my little niece away from me!" She patted my stomach as I finished up healing Momo. "Neither of them!" She said now adding Raina into the mix.

"Kr-isten." Momo managed to get out.

"Shh. Just rest, you're going to be alright now." I pulled the cover up over her. "I should get going now. I still have to find Renji."

"Thanks for healing Momo. My captain and I were awfully worried about her." Rangiku said.

"She's my friend too, so it was no problem." I started to leave.

"Don't be a stranger. You or Gin." She said.

I looked back and smiled. "We won't." Then I took my leave.

_**One month later…**_

Not too much has happened in the last month. Raina is now 4 months old. When we put her on her stomach, she lifts her head and shoulders high, using her arms for support. She also rolls from her back to front and vice versa. She so cute! She's starting to become a little more shy about new people now. It's kind of cute, though. She tends to look away or nuzzle into me around new people until she becomes more comfortable. She's also beginning to use vocal sounds. Sometimes she says mama and dada, but I don't think she knows the connection yet. She's just babbling, but it's still very nice to hear. Sometimes she will mimic me if I use a certain sound.

Ichigo woke up from his unconscious state. His powers had faded away now. He can no long see any of the soul reapers. It's sad, but he doesn't seem to be very unhappy about it. I guess after seeing ghosts all his life, he's ready to let go of that part of his life.

Gin and I had our 1st valentine's day together last month. I tried to cook for him. Let's just say that didn't go over so well. I guess I'm not the best cook in the world, even though I try to pretend I am. We ended up ordering in. We a good time though and an even better night, if you catch my drift.

I went to the doctor not too long ago to see about Paizley. I know she's ok, but seeing a doctor when you're pregnant is just what you do. I was also very happy that she didn't heal me when I got my blood drawn. I would be able to see a normal doctor with her. That all worked out because the soul society isn't exactly welcoming me with open arms nowadays, so seeing Unohana would be harder than usual. I'll be 12 weeks in a month. I could then tell everyone about Paizley then. I was sort of nervous about that thought.

I was in my room, looking in the mirror at my stomach. It was still flat right now, but I knew I would be showing in a few months. Gin was downstairs.

Unmei came out of my body. "You ok?"

"Do you think I'm ready?"

"Is anyone ever really ready to become a parent? What are you talking about anyways? You already have a baby."

"She's not even a year old yet. I haven't even been a mother for a year and I'm already going to have another one. What am I going to do?"

"Raise them, that's exactly what you're going to do. Where you ready for Raina?"

"No, she just kind of happened and out of nowhere. I hardly had time to prepare for her. But I thank my lucky stars everyday that she is in my life."

"This one just kind of happened as well."

"Yeah, she did. At least she isn't going to be born into the chaos that Raina was."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you regret this?" She motioned to my stomach.

"Of course not. I don't regret anything that's happened with me and Gin nor this baby."

"Ok then."

"It's just having two small children who aren't even going to be a year apart is going to be hard."

"Well nothing in life is easy, Kristen."

"I know."

"This is why contraceptives were invented."

"Oh shut up."

"Just saying. Or you could have just stayed away from the guy. That would have been much better."

"Sounds like someone is jealous."

"Jealous? Yeah, I'm so jealous he knocked you up instead of me." She rolled her eyes.

"Like you could even do that if you wanted to."

"It's called sarcasm, my dear."

I just made a face at her.

"Yea, that's real mature there Kristen."

"You're the one that's jealous for no reason. Like that is mature."

"I am not jealous of..._him." _Unmei said, saying the last word in a disgusted tone.

"Deny it all you want, but I know better. One day I will figure out why."

"Good luck with that."

"So you are jealous. Wishing me luck made it obvious. You think I won't be able to find out."

"I was only wishing you luck in trying to find a reason behind something that does not exist."

Gin walked in. "What are y'all talking about?"

"Unmei jealousy."

"The nonexistent kind, that is." Unmei added.

"Her jealousy of me? C'mon Unmei, everyone sees it." Gin said.

Unmei rolled her eyes and went back inside me.

"I think I have perfected de art of gettin' her ta go back into ya." He grinned.

"That means that we're alone, since Raina is downstairs with Nana."

"I think I know what yer thinking and I like it." He smiled and pulled me to him. He laid me on the bed and began kissing me. We made love just like we had so many times before. It was great just like it always was.

My life ended up not being so horrible after all. Leaving Shane turned out to be one of the best decisions I ever made. I had no idea that when I left him, my life would change so dramatically. I sought out a new life in Japan, but I didn't know how truly new it would be. It led me on a journey of self discovery. My powers were a part of who I was and the journey helped me to discover that part of me that I never knew I had. It also led me into several romances. One with a man who gave me the most precious gift I could ever ask for, my daughter. Another taught me what it was like to be free. One, while he always forced me into things, taught me that people are not always what they seem and that everyone, even one who wants to take over the world, has a little good in them. The last one taught me more than he will ever know and together we'll start on our own journey.

This isn't the end for me. I know that now. My life has just begun. It's just going to be different than it was before. Raising two magical kids is going to be a task, especially when one has all the power in the world, but I know I can do it.

In the end, I learned that this life is exactly what we make it and it's so much more than a game of cat and mouse.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's notes: I know the thing about Gin thinking he's from Kyoto isn't cannon, I made that up. Yes I made Aizen speak French and say he knew other languages as well. He's a smart man and i happen to believe he would know other languages a long with a LOT of other stuff.  
But, that's a wrap! Cat and Mouse is officially over, but I am doing a sequel! Yay! I should have it out in the coming week, keep an eye out for it or it would be nice if you would just subscribe to me as an author :) Soooo I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! And look for the sequel! Until then thanx guys and review!**


End file.
